


Rayne Drops

by Mrs_Strife



Series: Rayne Drops [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 65
Words: 236,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Strife/pseuds/Mrs_Strife
Summary: King Regis appointed four of Noctis's closest friends to guide and protect him on his way to his wedding to Lady Lunafreya in Altissia. These four were Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia, Prompto Argentum, and Rayne Callen. The Callen family, a family destined to protect every individual residing under the same roof as the king of Lucis. Someone has to guard the king's shield. Along the way, friendships are grown and strengthened, and eventually, turn into something a bit more.THIS FOLLOWS THE FFXV STORYLINE VERY CLOSELY, SO MAJOR SPOILERS





	1. The Sendoff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the fans of Final Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+fans+of+Final+Fantasy).



> Hi everyone! I've been writing this on a Word document for less than a month, and I'm already on page 203 so... A slight obsession? Probably. 
> 
> This follows the FFXV story line, so I guess it's considered to be chock full of spoilers. 
> 
> I'd also REALLY love feedback on how to improve and such, so don't be afraid to speak up.
> 
> Enjoy!

“The decreed hour is come.” King Regis’ voice echoes throughout the throne room, falling on eager ears. “Set forth with my blessing, Prince Noctis.” Noctis bows stiffly, his hands pressed tightly to his sides.

“Thank you.” He looks up quickly, adding: “Your Majesty” in a rushed stutter.

“Take your leave,” the king commands after a moment of silence. “And go in the grace of the gods.”

“Right,” the prince breathes. Prompto shifts nervously beside me, clenching and unclenching his fists. Noctis turns swiftly, brushing past Gladio as he leaves. Quickly, the prince’s shield bows, followed by me, Prompto, and Ignis. We then hurry to catch up with Noctis.

            I keep up with the fast pace to the courtyard relatively easily, well acquainted with every hallway, corner, and room of the King’s home. Noctis pushes the large doors to the front of the castle, jogging down the stairs to our newly appointed ride.

“Well, princes will be princes,” Prompto says once we’re free to the open air of the outdoors.

“So much for royal protocol,” Ignis sighs, obviously unhappy with how imperfect our encounter with the king was.

“Not like you had to deliver a formal address,” Gladio adds.

“He _is_ your father after all,” I point out. Ignis shakes his head.

“That does not mean he should simply…”

“Your Highness!” A voice calls. We pause, turning back to see King Regis limping down the carpeted steps with his cane, Drautos faithfully by his side.

“What now?” Noctis returns good naturedly.

“I fear I have left too much unsaid,” the king replies, reaching out to his son. Noct hurries forward to speak with his father. Sighing, I cross my arms patiently. “You place a great burden on those who would bear with you.”

“You’re one to talk,” Noctis scoffs. Regis turns to address us.

“I ask not that you guide my wayward son, merely that you remain by his side.”

“Indeed, Your Grace,” Ignis bows.

“We’ll see the prince to Altissia if it’s the last thing we do,” Gladio adds, ducking his head the slightest bit.

“Yeah, what he said,” Prompto chips in. I only smile, bowing slightly.

“I hate to break this up,” Noctis speaks up. “But Cor’s got the motor running. Drautos, he’s in your hands.”

“And another thing,” the king rushes, stepping forward. “Do mind your manners around your charming bride-to-be.” Noctis rolls his eyes, bowing to his father.

“Your Majesty as well,” he responds sarcastically, looking up at his father warmly. “Try to mind yours around our esteemed guests from Niflheim.”

“You have no cause for concern.”

“Nor do you.”

            I turn and follow the others to the car, not wanting to eavesdrop on the royalties’ conversation any longer than I have to. Gladiolus opens the back door and I slide into the middle seat, Ignis opening the door for Cor to climb out.

“Take care,” Cor nods toward him, clapping one heavy hand down on the advisor’s shoulder.

“Will do,” Ignis nods, taking his place in the driver’s seat of the Regalia, King Regis’s car that was set apart for Noctis on his journey. Prompto takes the passenger side, forcing Gladio to take the seat to my right.

“Alright, move over Rayne,” he grumbles, knocking his head against the ceiling. He curses under his breath, rocking the car when he falls into the leather seat. I lean over to my left when Cor opens the door for Noctis.

“Take care of things around here,” I tease. He smiles.

“I’ll keep an eye out for Arma and Signum,” he replies, stepping out of the prince’s way. I smile back gratefully. _Thank you._

            Noctis squeezes into the seat next to me. I scoot over as much as I can. _Gods, he could’ve at least made sure we all **fit** first. _ Ignis turns his eyes up into the rearview mirror. “Are we all set?” he asks Noctis. Noct takes a deep breath, staring out at the castle for a moment before nodding.

“Yeah. Let’s go."


	2. Hammerhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing I should probably warn you about: 
> 
> Ahem.
> 
> THIS STORY HAS A LOT OF DIALOGUE
> 
> That is all.
> 
> Man, all you caps lock hates must despise me by now XD

            Another car passes by on the road, pulling at my hair with its wind as I wave my arms at it wildly. Noctis groans when they pass by, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looks up at Gladiolus from where he sits on the ground.

 “I think we can forget about hitching our way there,” the big man grumbles, leaning against Ignis’s door and resting a hand on his hip. “Thought people were friendly outside the city.”          

Ignis pushes his glasses up with his middle finger. “You can only go so far on the kindness of strangers.”

“Just gonna have to push her all the way,” Gladio sighs, stretching.

“Fun,” I huff, pulling off my leather jacket and tying it around my waist.

“I’ve already pushed myself… to the brink of death,” Prompto wheezes, sprawled out on the hot pavement.

“Oh, get up,” Gladio grumbles, patting Noctis’s back.

“He’s right,” I sigh, kicking at Prompto’s boot. “The car isn’t gonna move itself.”

“I thought the car was supposed to move _us,_ ” the blonde whines, accepting my helping hand and pulling himself to his feet. He and Noct take their positions on the side of the car, Gladio taking the back.

“Can it,” he mutters, looking back at me. “You gonna help or what?”

“Coming,” I grumble, rolling my eyes and joining Prompto’s side. The poor kid can hardly lift a feather.

“Ready. Steady… Push!” Gladiolus counts down, and soon the air is filled with the grunts of our effort while Ignis sits comfortably in the driver’s seat, steering the broken vehicle.

“Why’s this thing so heavy?” Prompto grits.

“Just don’t stop,” I puff back. “It’s a _car,_ Prompto!”

“Un. Believable,” Noctis forces.

“Not exactly a fairy tale beginning, huh, Prince Noctis?” Gladio teases.

“We let ourselves get carried away,” Ignis responds calmly, relaxing in the car.

“Look, these things happen!” Prompto protests, stepping on the toe of my boot. “Whoops!”

“Be careful,” I huff.

“Sorry!”

“Let’s just hope this isn’t some omen,” Gladiolus grunts.

“Gladio, do me a favor,” Noctis breathes.

“What?”

“You and Rayne push this thing by yourselves.”

“All by ourselves?” He grits, digging his boots harder into the gravel.

“You won’t even notice if we just let go,” Prompto adds.

“Prompto, don’t even think about it!” Gladio snaps.

“I’m sure you’ll notice when you’re…” I clench my teeth and lean forward, pushing the car over a large rock. “Bald in the morning.”

“Okay, okay! Calm down,” Prompto hushes me.

“Saving your breath for pushing?” Ignis suggests. I give a half-hearted laugh.

“Says the guy _inside_ the car.”

“Ignis, c’mon, time to switch,” Noct pleads.

“Nuh-uh! We just switched back there!” Gladio argues.

“And, it’s my turn, Noct,” Prompto adds.

“His ‘turn’,” Ignis mutters to himself.

“My hands are killing me,” Prompto whines.

“You rather I kill you with mine?” Gladio fires back.

“Easy there, tough guy.”

“Quit complaining,” I huff, my muscles straining from the enormous weight of the car. “I’m helping you, ya baby.”

“Any luck?” Noctis asks.

“Only a busy signal,” Ignis responds dutifully.

“Hold the phone- is it just me, or was it supposed to be way closer?” Prompto frowns.

“I assure you the map is correct,” Ignis replies, adjusting his glasses.

“The map said Hammerhead was right there,” Noctis argues.

“Literally next door,” Prompto chips in.

“Looks that way on a map of the world,” Gladio sighs.

“There’s a reason it’s not set to scale,” I add, clenching my jaw.

“Huh. The world’s a big old place,” Noctis says.

“Filled with wonders,” Ignis finishes. “Are you finished yet?”

“So help me Ignis, I’m gonna strangle you when we get there,” I growl.

“There’s no need to get violent,” he quips calmly. _Just you wait._

“Are you guys even pushing?” Gladio forces out.

“Hard as I can!” Prompto shoots back in a sarcastic tone. “Wait! Is that it?!” he cries suddenly, overcome with joy.

“What? Where?” I frown, lifting my head to look. “… Prompto, that’s a dualhorn.”

“No! I saw…”

“Here we go again,” Noctis sighs.

~|~|~|~|~

“Dear Shiva, we made it,” I wheeze, sliding to the hot pavement with my back against the Regalia. The small settlement of Hammerhead surrounds us with its small diner and gas station. A tiny item store surrounded by bits and pieces of car parts stands under the shadow of the station’s cover, remaining sheltered from the sweltering heat of the afternoon.

“Didn’t think we would,” Prompto groans, falling to the ground. Gladio shakes his head in disapproval, watching Ignis get out of the car.

“You have fun on your vacation, Iggy?”

“I do recall pushing the Regalia earlier this morning,” the advisor replies calmly.

“Yeah, when it was cool outside,” Noctis huffs.

“Hey there, y’all kept a girl waitin’!” a thick accent calls out to us. I look up, watching a woman’s white cowgirl boots walk by. Following the boots up, I see black leather covering her calves, and… Oh, half a butt. Gladio lowers a big hand as he walks by, pulling me up as if I’m light as a feather. I nearly find myself in a pile of cleavage. The woman smiles, wiping at her brow from underneath her dirty, red hat and smudging black oil across her face in the process. Her wild blonde curls wave in the light breeze, brushing the shoulders of her unzipped jacket. “Now, which one’s the prince?”

            Noctis stands tiredly, catching the girl’s eyes quite easily.

“Aha!” She hurries around the car to greet him. “Hello, Your Highness. Congrats on yer wedding!”

“Not hitched just yet,” Noct shrugs, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly. I smile. He always gets like this when anyone talks about Lady Lunafreya, his beautiful bride-to-be.

“Lady Lunafreya’s groom-to-be, here in Hammerhead,” she gushes. Noct opens his mouth to speak, only to be covered by Ignis.

“Apologies for taking so long.”

“Yeah, Prompto here couldn’t possibly move his feet anymore,” I grumble. She laughs.

“You best save your apologies for Paw-paw.” Putting her hands on her bare hips, she circles the car, inspecting every bit she can.

“Well that makes you…” Gladio trails off, asking for a name without really asking.

“Cindy- Cid’s grease-monkey granddaughter.”

“Roll ‘er in while I’m still young!” A gravelly voice shouts. An old man steps out toward the Regalia, dressed in a leather jacket and baggy blue pants. His grayed hair sticks out everywhere underneath a baseball cap. “Didn’t yer daddy tell ya? She’s a custom classic, not some beat-up ol’ clunker.” Looking up, the gray-bearded man locks his eyes on Noct. “Prince Noctis.”

“Uh, yeah,” the prince acknowledges. Cid lowers his head.

“Prince,” he mutters. “Like they took your old man and kicked the dignity out of him.

“What?” Noctis breathes, confused and a little shocked. Cid circles the Regalia like it’s his prey.

“You got a long way to go, son. And that slack-jaw’s gettin’ you nowhere fast.”

            Noctis sighs, looking over at Ignis, who’s simply watching the old man check the car out. Cid runs his gloves over the glossy surface of the hood. He then reaches up to tug on his hat. “She’s gonna take a while. Y’all get her in and run along.”

            Cindy sighs, turning back to us. “Y’all heard him! Let’s get movin’. Right this way.”

            Prompto takes one more red-faced glance at her chest before turning back to help us push the Regalia into the garage. It takes the very last of our strength, but we manage to push it over the garage’s final bumps. Cindy ushers us out, closing the garage door behind her.

“Now we play the waiting game,” Ignis says.

“Never liked that game,” Prompto sighs.

“Never any good at it either,” Noctis retorts.

“You could say that again,” I scoff, crossing my arms.

“Never any g…” he starts smugly.

“Shut it,” Gladio grumbles as he walks by.

“Aw, you too tired from pushing the wittle car?” I tease.

“Heh. Says the girl who collapsed the minute we got here.”

“Sorry I’m not a big-bad man,” I roll my eyes, though I’m smiling.

            Out of everyone here, I know Gladiolus the least. Noctis and I met when I was fourteen, and I’d always known Ignis, though we only became close after Noctis and I started hanging out more. Then Prompto came along at some birthday party. I hate to say it now, but we bonded over chocobos. _Chocobos._ It was a good argument, as I’m sure you can imagine.

Gladio, I was always aware of his presence at the castle, but I never bothered to know him. I guess you could say I officially met him about a week ago when I was told I was going on this trip in place of Arma, my older brother. Makes sense, I suppose, since he doesn’t really know any of these guys, but still. Didn’t Regis realize it’ll be hard for me as the only woman?

“Y’all ain’t never been out this way before, have ya?” Cindy asks cheerfully. “Go on, have a look around! This’ll make sure y’all don’t get lost!” She reaches down onto the glass table behind her, picking up a folded piece of paper and giving us a full view of her rear. Prompto’s face gets a little redder. She holds the paper up, grinning at Ignis. “I take it yer the responsible one. Here ya go!”

“Thank you,” Ignis nods, accepting the paper.

“A map?” Noctis frowns as the mechanic walks away. “But don’t we already have one?”

“Yes, of the surrounding area,” Ignis replies, lifting his glasses.

“Well, might as well make use of the extra time,” Gladio suggests. Noctis nods, heading straight to the store with Prompto running his mouth at his heels. Ignis sighs, looking back at me.

“I do hope you don’t regret joining us.” Apology is written clearly in his green eyes.

“Nope,” I smile. “Not yet, anyway.”

“Good; we could use someone a little less whiny,” Gladio chuckles, crossing his arms.

“I have yet to utter a complaint,” Ignis reminds him.

“Hey! Ignis!” Prompto shouts, poking his head out of the shop. “They’ve got Ebony!” Ignis raises an eyebrow, instantly interested. “Also, what’s ‘gil’?”

“The currency outside Insomnia,” Ignis responds, making a beeline for the shop.

“There he goes,” I sigh, shaking my head. “What _is_ Ebony anyway?”

“Coffee or something,” Gladio shrugs, meandering toward the store. “Looks like Iggy’s gonna lighten up on the budget for once.”

“But only for himself,” I laugh. “And his stupid Ebony addiction.”

“Hey guys,” Noctis says, brushing past to walk toward the diner. “You hungry?”

“A little,” I nod.

“I know I’m _starving!”_ Prompto exclaims, chasing after the prince. Ignis exits the store behind them, having purchased his favorite beverage.

“I suppose we can eat lunch now then,” he says in response. “Though it’s a little early.” We walk up to the small, rounded building, a poster in the window catching my eye.

“It’s not _that_ early,” Noct shrugs.

“‘Our spicy jambalaya’ll have you jumpin’ for joy and scamperin’ for…’ What the heck?” I blink at the sign. “What a weird way to attract customers.”

“But it definitely caught your attention,” Ignis points out as we enter. “And is that not the point?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“But is it really that spicy?” Prompto asks.

“Only one way to find out,” Noctis replies.

“Oh, uh, I mean, uh, welcome,” the man behind the counter says, startled by our sudden presence when he turns around. I read his nametag. _Takka. Interesting. Kinda close to Tallin..._

“We’d like to order,” Ignis mumbles to himself, resting his chin between his forefinger and his thumb.

“Oh, uh, of course!” Takka stutters.

“Let’s try the spicy thing!” Prompto speaks up, resting a hand on Ignis’s shoulder. I turn to look at our surroundings once more, a habit instilled by my trainer. The hum of peoples’ chatter fills the small diner. The tile walls are cracked in some places, but I guess that makes sense for a place that’s usually full of people. White leather seats line the walls in the booths, where we’ll probably sit. All in all, not too bad of a place for somewhere outside Insomnia.

            Ignis places our orders, giving me a particularly unhappy look when I decide to skip out. We pile into a booth while we wait. Prompto and Noctis open up their phones, starting up their favorite game. King’s Knight or something like that. From my seat next to Noctis, I can’t tell who’s winning. I can’t tell what’s happening at all, actually. Something about little pixelated men shooting monsters and bricks with blue things.

“Here we are,” Ignis says, sliding four baskets of food onto the table. “They have hunts for bounties here, if you’re interested.”

“Hunts?” I straighten, already excited.

“Oh, don’t let her drag us on another one,” Prompto groans, putting his phone away and throwing his head back against the back of the seat.

“Hey, it’s a hobby,” I snap playfully. “Besides, I tolerate you taking your photos at the most inconvenient times.”

“They’re not inconvenient!” he argues loudly.

“Oh really?” I raise an eyebrow. “So it’s not a bad time to for a photo op when Noctis is being eaten alive by the wildlife?”

“No, it’s a time for art to happen!”

“Huh.” I reach toward Ignis’s food, receiving that classic eyebrow raise of irritation. “Just one, I swear.” I take a small bite of the greasy meal, grimacing. “Salty.”

“Just like you,” Noct mutters under his breath. Prompto bursts out laughing, Gladio smiling. Ignis only shakes his head, though I catch a certain glimmer in his eye.

“Oh shut up,” I scoff, elbowing him in the ribs.

“He’s not wrong,” Gladio teases.

“Definitely not wrong,” Prompto giggles.

“Now is not the time to gang up on me,” I huff.

“So when is? Your calendar full?” the blonde jokes, kicking my foot under the table when I frown, slouching a little lower in my seat. “Oh, c’mon, Rayne! We’re just kidding!”

“I’m gonna kill you all,” I grumble, taking my phone out of the pocket of my jacket when I feel a vibration. “Huh.”

“What? That your brother?” Gladio asks.

“Yeah,” I mumble, only half-paying attention. “Arma.”

“That’s the older one, right?” Prompto tilts his head, his spiky hair falling just a tad.

“Mhmm.”

“Aaaaand she’s gone.”

“Eat, Prompto. And stop picking through your food, Highness.”

“Just checkin’ for veggies,” Noctis grumbles.

            I look up at them once last time before moving my fingers across the keyboard displayed on my screen, hiding my smile. _Maybe this trip won’t be so bad after all._


	3. Running Errands

**A-**       **Arma   M- Rayne**

_A: How’s it going so far?_

_M: Alright. The car broke down, so we’re in Hammerhead for the time being._

_A: Well isn’t that just great?_

_A: Tell the guys I say hi, I guess._

“Arma says ‘hi’,” I call to my friends, receiving a mixture of greetings back.

_M: How’s Signum doing?_

_A: With Dad or in general?_

_M: Dad I guess._

_A: Not good. He’s still moping around and whining. In a nasty mood all the time._

_M: Cut him some slack. It hasn’t been that long._

_A: I know. I will._

I turn the screen off, returning to the real world. Prompto’s chugging a glass of cold water, presumably Ignis’s. “It’s not that hot,” I snicker.

“Maybe to you!” Prompto slams the cup back down on the table.

“Manners Prompto,” Noctis admonishes, mocking Ignis’s accent. Ignis takes a deep breath, releasing it slowly before standing. I can only imagine how thin the poor man’s patience is running.

“Shall we go?”

“Can we pick up a bounty first?” I beg, folding my fingers together and sticking out my bottom lip in a pathetic way to get what I want.

“Un. Attractive.” Prompto dramatizes his words with unnecessary pauses.

“Look, if I was trying to seduce Ignis, I’d think you could tell.” I turn back to him. Ignis clears his throat.

“I suppose there’s no harm in it.”

“Yes!” I whoop, fist pumping. Prompto moans, earning him a well-deserved smack on the head from Gladio. I hurry up to the counter. “Hey Takka! Watcha got available for bounties?"

“Uh, we got a bounty for some problematic sabertusks just outta town for seven-hundred forty gil.”

“Sounds great!” I nod, waving at Noctis. “Could you mark the spot on our map.

“Certainly,” the man nods, picking up a pen and circling the spot. “There ya are.”

“Thanks!” I wave back at him as we exit. Ignis turns to Noctis, who’s already wondering off to who knows where.

“A moment, Noct?”

“Yeah?” the prince turns around, crossing his arms expectantly.

“We’ve expended the last of our funds on the repairs. I suggest we confer with Cindy.”

“Broken down and flat broke,” Prompto sighs.

“Adding insult to injury,” Ignis agrees lowly.

            We walk as a group back to where Cindy stands outside the car garage. The heat begins to lay off as the sun slowly starts to lower into the horizon, melting into the distance and no doubt preparing to rise again tomorrow.  _But what if one day it doesn’t?_

“Old man’s in for both after charging us that much,” Gladio huffs.

“Yeah, let’s pay him a visit.” Noctis hurries ahead, eager to fight for a discount.

“I don’t think they get much of an income here on anything else,” I shrug. Prompto reaches forward, playfully yanking on my ponytail.

“Who’s side are you on anyway?”

“And hence, the two blondes had a fight to the death,” Ignis narrates.

“Who won?” Prompto plays along, grinning. “Was it the dashing young man with the awesome guns?”

“No, it was Gladiolus the Great,” Gladio cuts in, grinning.

“Time to bleach your hair then, Gladdy,” I say smugly, reaching up to pull on a brunette curl. He swats me hand away.

“Don’t touch me.”

“Hey Cindy,” Noctis greets. The blonde smiles back, putting her hands on her hips.

“She ain’t gon’ be ready for a while. Y’all need somethin’?"

“Uh, it’s a little steep for a simple tune-up, don’t ya think?” Noct rests his weight on his left leg, crossing his arms loosely. Her smile falls quickly.

“Oh, now I get it.  _That’s_ what Paw-paw meant when he said he was gonna ‘teach them boys a lesson.’ Told me he oughta have y’all take care of some ornery varmints that’ve been causin’ a ruckus ‘round here.” She crosses her arms, a smile lightening her already bright features. “I’d be happy to pay y’all for your services if you’re up to the challenge. How ‘bout it?”

“So much for finding an easy way out,” Prompto sighs. “Thanks a lot, ‘Paw-paw’.”

“But don’t go runnin’ ‘round after dark,” Cindy reminds us, placing a hand on her hip. “The daemons are liable to rip y’all to shreds.” She pulls out a wad of cash, tossing it to me and handing a bronze bangle to Noctis. “Here- this oughta be enough for a place to stay. Just between us. Don’t tell Paw-paw!” I rifle through the bills, counting in my head before giving a low whistle.

“How much’d she hand over?” Gladio asks.

“A thousand gil,” I hand the stack to Ignis. “No more Ebony until we earn more.”

“Understood,” he replies curtly. “Though, I wasn’t planning on purchasing any more.”

“Uh-huh,” I roll my eyes. “So we headed out on that hunt now?”

“I suppose,” he sighs. Noctis nods.

“Yeah. The mark on the map’s just over there.”

            We hurry away from the garage, eager to earn some gil- and maybe some of Cid’s respect. Prompto looks back at the outpost. “Wow. They’ve got a lot of different stuff here, huh?”

“That’ how it works,” Noctis responds, folding up the map and pointing ahead at a group of enormous bugs, with long, spikey tails curled over their low-laying bodies. “Those it?"

“Looks like we’ve found our first targets. Ready, Noct?” Ignis takes hold of his sharp daggers, looking ahead to the prince.

“Yeah,” Noctis breathes, summoning his engine blade and warping right into the fray.

“Idiot,” I huff, materializing my own gunblade. “Gonna get himself killed someday.”

“Not if I can help it,” Gladio says before grabbing his enormous sword of choice and charging into the fight.

“I guess,” I sigh before slashing at the creature below me. Its hard shell resists my attempts at attack, allowing the insect to leap up and snap at my face with its claws. With a quick reflex, I send a blast of fire at my enemy, slicing at its exposed belly and killing it for good.

“Watch the fancy magic, Rayne!” Prompto calls, dodging an ember.

            Ignoring his warning, I run at Noctis’s target, kicking it away from the prince’s feet while he leaps into the air, launching his javelin into its underside.

“You’re on fire today!” Gladio shouts over the sounds of battle.

“What can I say?” Noct replies cockily, nodding toward me.

 We split up, taking on the last three. Ignis calls for Noctis’s aid, skillfully removing the beast’s barb with a crossed slice of his small blades. Gladio smashes his sword down onto the abdomen of the last bug, his legs flying up into the air with the sheer force of the strike. I put a bullet in its head. Panting, Noctis dusts his hands off.

“That wasn’t too bad. No one’s hurt?”

“Too easy,” I shake my head, dropping my weapon so that it vanishes.

“Easy?!” Prompto shrieks, gasping for air. “I was running for my life!”

“Maybe if you didn’t have your camera out?” I raise an eyebrow.

“But…!”

“She’s right, Prompto,” Gladio agrees, looking back out at the dusty plains around us. “We gonna go get those sabertusks?”

“Might as well,” Noct shrugs.

“I believe there are more of these creatures for us to take care of first,” Ignis motions to the right. In the distance I can see the distinct shape of the scorpion-like creatures.  _Wonderful._ The next batch is easier than the first; we know their movements now, the way they fight, though it is a little difficult fighting bugs that snip at our shoelaces.

“Third time’s the charm,” Gladio nods toward the final group.  _It’d better be._

~|~|~|~|~

             _The easiest one yet,_ I think, watching the final insect twitch under Gladio’s sword. Prompto laughs.

“Ha! Gladio got ‘im good!”

“What’d you expect?” Gladio retorts, his weapon dissipating. He grins as Prompto looks through the photos on his camera. “Mission complete.”

“Iggy, got the time?” I ask, wiping the sweat off my brow. It’s already really hot without all the added activity. The only one who doesn’t seem too bothered is Super Outdoors, aka Gladiolus.

“Exactly twelve,” he answers dutifully. Noct’s phone buzzes, ringing loudly in his pocket.

“Who could this be?” He digs into the side of his pants, pulling out his cell phone and staring at the glossy screen.

“Only one way to find out,” I sigh, raising an eyebrow as Prompto tries to sneak a photo of me.

“Hey! Pretend you’re not paying attention!” he hisses, laying on the ground with his lens pointed upward. I roll my eyes, turning back to Noct.

“Hello?” He’s quiet for a moment, but I’m almost certain I hear a familiar accent through the speaker. “Actually we just finished.”

“Must be Cindy,” Gladio says under his breath. I nod, watching Prompto dust himself off quickly.  _Is a photo really worth getting all dirty?_ Overall, it must have been, because the kid looks pretty proud of himself.

“Old shack?” Noctis frowns, turning to look to his right. “Oh! Got it. We’ll take a look.” He hangs up, tucking his phone away. Prompto looks at him expectantly.

“So, what’d Cindy say?” he asks a little too eagerly.

“Needs us to find some ‘Dave’ guy.”

“Oh, he went missing?” Gladio asks, looking back quickly when he accidentally stomps on the toe of my boot as we take off.

“Well yeah, why else would we be looking for him?” I scoff. “Not even an apology?”

“You’re a big girl,” he grins back at me. “You can handle it.”

“Not ‘missing’,” Noctis cuts in. “Said he’s holed up in that shack.”

            We walk into the wooden shack carefully, making sure nothing’s inside before stepping in.  _Empty._ Cracks in the boards let in a hot breeze and some trash lays here and there, but it doesn’t look like anyone’s been here for a while. Noctis walks over to a small shelf, picking up a small piece of paper.

“What’s this?”

“You’re holding it,” I shrug. He sends me a flat look before reading.

“Mutant dualhorn sighting. Codename: Bloodhorn. Characteristics: red tusks, extremely violent. Outstanding bounty on sabertusks in the…”

“Noct!” Ignis shouts, getting the prince’s attention as a sabertusk charges into the shack, making a beeline for Noctis. I summon my gunblade quickly as the rest of the pack joins.

“Get outta here!” Prompto cries as Noctis is plowed to the dirt floor. He shoots a bullet right past my head to kill a beast that’s yapping behind me. “You okay?”

“We are now,” Gladio calls back, swinging at one of the yippy creatures. The end of his blade catches my calf; I wince.

“Not enough space in here,” I grumble, slashing at one of the nuisances. The crack of Prompto’s gun echoes a little too loudly.

“Remember, they’re just as scared of us,” Ignis calls over the yelps and grunts and slashes.

“Easy as they come,” Noctis returns calmly, killing off his first one easily. I scoff, shooting at my own enemies: three particularly small creatures who’ve decided to team up on me. I guess they thought I wouldn’t be able to concentrate on all of them. I take them out easily enough.

“I expected more of a challenge,” Gladio agrees, almost clubbing me.

“Can you  _please_ be more careful?!” I snap, narrowly missing a bite from one of the monsters.

“You’re looking a little rusty,” the prince’s shield fires back. Noctis falls onto his back once more, stabbing his sword up into his opponent’s head. It falls with a low howl.

“Don’t be giving up already,” Ignis says, offering a hand to lift Noct. He takes it, getting to his feet and leading us outside the shack. “How bad is your leg?” he asks me once we’re outside.

“Shallow cut,” I shrug, looking down. “He tore my pants though.”

“I’ll fix them tonight,” the advisor sighs. “Gladio, you would do well to be more careful next time.”

“Yeah yeah,” Gladio huffs. “Hey, what about the shack over there?”

“Uh, are we sure about this?” Prompto asks nervously. I clap him on the back gently as we start jogging again.

“We’ll be fine. C’mon.”

            Outside the shack is another group of sabertusks that we make quick work of. Prompto winds up with a rather large bruise on his bicep, but other than that, we’re no worse for wear. “Not bad,” the blonde laughs. The door to the shack creaks open slowly; I raise my weapon, aiming to fire into the doorway should anything threatening come out. Instead I hear a man swearing.

“Hey, who’s out there?!”

“And look who’s in here,” Gladio chuckles. Ignis lowers my blade with the tip of his finger, raising an eyebrow at me. “The man of the hour. Dave, right? Been looking for you.” The man grips the side of his leg, leaning against the wooden frame.

“Didn’t mean to cause y’all any trouble,” he apologizes. “Been stuck here on account of my sprained ankle.” He shakes his head. “Somethin’ funny about them varmints. I gave ‘em hell, but couldn’t finish the job. Still one mean mutt about.” He sighs, running a hand over his buzzed brown hair. “Y’all don’t look much like hunters, buy whaddaya say? Put that puppy to rest for me?”

“Ha!” Prompto cracks up upon seeing my scowl, Gladio chuckling softly. “You hear that Rayne?!”

“I heard,” I huff, rolling my eyes. “Honest mistake.”

“Sure, we’ll do it. For the right price.”

“This should cover it,” Dave nods, reaching behind him to hand us a bag of gil. “Y’all got guts goin’ after that thing. Though it sounds like you’ve got a capable enough hunter on your side. Let me know when it’s done, alright?”

“Fair enough,” Noct nods.

“Whew! For a second there I thought you’d forget to ask for cash!” Prompto breathes as we step away.

“The people are at risk, Noct. You have a royal duty to ensure their safety,” Ignis lectures, ignoring Prompto’s relief. When Noctis takes off toward our destination, he reaches forward and grabs the prince’s collar. “It would be wise to rest up before we set out.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Noctis sighs, checking the time. “Sure. We have the camping stuff?”

“It’s in the Regalia,” I huff, playing with the end of my long ponytail. “Which is all the way back at Hammerhead.”

“But what time is it?” Prompto pleads. “Can’t we just go back and find somewhere to stay?”

“Don’t be a wuss,” Gladio calls back to him, starting to walk. “You’ll survive.”

“Excellent. In that case, we’ll find a spot to make camp,” Ignis nods.

“Great,” I mutter, hurrying to catch up with the group.

“The hunters are really out in full force around here, huh?” Gladio asks, watching a group of men around Dave’s age pass by.

“So they’re the new Crownsguard or something?” Prompto asks, waving back when greeted by one of the hunters.

“Similar, though technically a civilian outfit,” Ignis clarifies.

“They’ve definitely seen a lot more action than we have,” Gladio nods.

“Uh… Is it cool that we rock Crownsguard outfits?” Prompto looks around uncomfortably.

“I don’t see anything wrong with it,” I shrug. “It’d be worse  _not_ to. They made ‘em especially for us, didn’t they?”

“Even got a sweet insignia on ‘em,” Gladio grins. Ignis nods.

“In the Crownsguard, your attire identifies you. So wear it with pride.”

            We climb to the top of a stone ridge that’s sheltered by the wide rock walls around it. “This looks good,” Gladio says. Prompto wastes no time falling onto his back.

“I’m dead tired,” he whines. “And now I’m cooking on the ground.”

“Get up,” Ignis commands, walking past. “Help me look for ingredients. None of us find you to be appetizing.” He drops his bag onto the ground, setting up his cute little cooking station. “Come. We have only a few hours of daylight left."

“I’ll stay here,” Noctis yawns, slouching against the wall. Gladio laughs darkly.

“Oh no you don’t. Go find some fire wood.”

“I’m so tired,” he yawns. I shake my head, hitting him on the back hard to get him up just a bit faster.

“C’mon, you heard Iggy. We don’t got all day.”

“Rayne, you have the meat we harvested?” Ignis asks. I nod, pulling the bloody rags out of my jacket and revealing a rather large chunk of meat from one of the beasts we fought. Ignis managed to find  _something_ on those scrawny things, though I’m not sure how. “Good. Set it on the table. I’ll be back.”

            I do as I’m told before turning to watch Noctis stomp around on the ground, looking for dry wood. The prince picks up another log, only to have it crumble in his hands just like the last one. Gladio laughs, shaking his head before going back to setting larger stones into a circle.

“Lookin’ forward to tomorrow?”

“You bet,” I grin, catching the small rock he tosses to me.

“Find a bigger one.”

“Please would be nice,” I call over my shoulder as I go on an easy hunt for a bigger rock.


	4. First Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at the beginning of some chapters I'm going to have little selections of Rayne's past in italics. For the most part, they'll revolve around the others. This one stars our lovely Prince Charmless. Just in case you were confused... You're welcome :)
> 
> Also, I apologize if Little Noct is a little... OOC. I'm so confused as to what happened in his past, so I also apologize if the timeline is a little screwed up. If you notice anything PLEASE let me know.

_~Nine years before~_

_“He was up all night doing what?” I frown, crossing my arms._

_“He’s suffering from some sort of paranoia; he was searching the castle for Imperials. Must be from the lack of sleep,” my father sighs. “So I’m in charge while he’s resting. But…”_

_“You need to go make sure Signum’s okay,” I finish. “Yeah, I know. I’ll be fine watching the little brat.”_

_“He’s only three years younger than you,” he admonishes, looking toward the prince’s door anxiously. “Don’t lose sight of your job, Rayne. No distractions.”_

_“Got it,” I nod, smiling up at him. “It’s just for a few minutes, should be fine.”_

_“That’s my girl,” he chuckles, resting one of his big hands on my head._

_“Magnus!” A voice calls down the hallway._

_“I’m coming!” With one last purposeful look, my father turns and runs down the pristine castle hallway._

_“Alright, let’s get this over with,” I mumble to myself, stretching my arms before knocking on the giant ebony door to Prince Noctis’s room. “Your Highness, permission to enter.”_

_“Yeah, come in,” a young voice calls back. Rolling my eyes, I turn the grand, engraved doorknob and step into a large bedroom. On a wide bed across from me sits Prince Noctis himself, his wild black hair sticking up in all sorts of strange ways. A few feet away stands Ignis, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. The young prince freezes, frowning at me. “Who are you?”_

_“I’m watching you for the time being,” I answer, bowing awkwardly. **This is the weirdest thing ever… Tallin definitely didn’t prepare me for this crap.**_

_“Manners, Your Majesty,” Ignis corrects firmly in his light accent, lifting his glasses up. He turns to me, nodding. “Hello Rayne.”_

_“Ignis,” I nod back, standing straight beside the door, crossing my arms. The room is comfortably warm, presumably from the large window in the right side of the room that allows the sun to shine through onto the wooden floor. Noctis blinks at me a second longer, turning back to his future advisor._

_“C’mon, Ignis, can’t you tell me where it is?”_

_“I’m afraid not,” his older friend replies, hiding a sheepish smile beneath his cool composure. He looks down at the watch fastened around his wrist. “I must go now or I’ll be late for tactics.”_

_“Already?” Noctis groans, falling back onto his mattress. “Fine.”_

_“Farewell,” Ignis bids us goodbye, pausing beside me at the door. “And good luck.”_

_“Thank you,” I huff._

_“I’m not **that** bad,” Noctis grumbles, closing his big blue eyes. “… Why do I need a guard anyway?”_

_“To ensure your safety,” I respond with practiced precision. Lines I’ve had to memorize inside out in order to assure my respectfulness in front of royalty. This child, though, doesn’t act very much like royalty. His laid-back nature is one that concerns the king, or so I’m told by my uncle._

_“But I **am** safe,” he pouts, looking out the window. “I’m in my room. Who really wants me that bad?” **Does he not remember the Imperials who stole contact with Lady Lunafreya away from him, or that massacred the guards and citizens who joined he and his father on that day?** I frown. My own aunt, Tallin’s dear wife, was killed protecting those who were there, defending the royal family, Luna, and the other citizens. _

_“You’d be surprised,” I shrug. He frowns, reaching into the air and materializing an ornate sword._

_“Well I can defend myself a little.”_

_“A little,” I scoff. He rolls his eyes, the sword vanishing._

_“You’re grumpy.”_

_“I’m grumpy,” I repeat sarcastically. “And you’re a brat.”_

_“Shut up,” he breathes. Upon seeing my disapproving glare, he looks down, glowering at his bedspread. **Maybe I shouldn’t have…** I sigh. **Now he’s gonna tattle on me. Great.** “Come look at this book, it’s really cool.”_

_“What is it?”_

_“Stuff about the Oracle and messengers and the gods,” he lists, lifting a thick blue book and setting it on his lap._

_“Doesn’t sound very interesting,” I dismiss. But my curiosity spikes, just a little bit. A book on all the things I’ve wondered about since childhood, but have been too afraid to ask about since… Well, since Tallin scolded me for asking such things when I was, what, six? But then again, I'm not exactly six anymore._

_“Oh, come on,” he groans, opening to a random page. He pauses, his small eyebrows furrowing. “There’s some stuff about Luna, too.” Silence hangs heavy in the air, memories of that horrid day most likely running through his mind. My heart stings with the slightest bit of pity._

_“Alright, I’ll look at your dumb book,” I sigh finally, leaving my post by the door. **It’ll only be a moment. Shouldn’t be too much of an issue.**_

**_“Lesson number three: never let your guard down. Stay alert by the door no matter what.”_ **

_Whoops._

_“You seriously never learned this stuff?” Noctis asks, tilting his little head to the side._

_“No. It’s not in the curriculum,” I shake my head. **Killing, however…**_

_“For what, your family line?”_

_“Yeah,” I nod. I already know what question’s coming next. Wherever I am, whoever I’m with, they always feel the need to ask, to make me and my bloodline feel insignificant to another._

_“What’s the difference between the Callens and the Amicitias anyway?”_

_“Well,” I sigh. “They’re assigned to guarding the king, and the future king. You. My family, we’re in charge of guarding the castle itself, on a more personal level. We’re allowed to be near the royal family, the advisors, and the counsel on a level that the ordinary guards are not.”_

_“And you can have magic, right? Ignis told me that.”_

_“He’s right,” I nod, preparing myself for the statement that always comes next._

_“So, that makes the Amicitias more important then,” he says flatly, looking up at me._

_“No,” I huff shortly, already irritated by his assumptions. “Without us, how would they have survived this long? There’s always someone coming after the king’s shield; who’s going to protect that shield and make sure they can do their job?”_

_“And who protects your family?”_

_I’m silent for a long moment, staring at the hard face of Titan on the page before, but not really taking anything in. “Why do you think we have so many children in our families?”_

_“…Oh,” he replies quietly. He’s quiet too, fidgeting every few seconds. “Have **you** lost anyone?”_

_“They’re all related to me,” I laugh half-heartedly._

_“No, the ones you **care** about,” he clarifies. “You, know, ‘cuz there’s always the ones you either don’t know or really don’t like.”_

_“Yeah,” I breathe. “My aunt, she was… The same day Luna…” Another long silence. Noctis forces a smile onto his face, resting one small hand on my back._

_“Well, don’t worry. I guess we understand each other in **some** ways.”_

_“I wasn’t worried about getting along with you,” I grin._

_“What, you wanna hate me or something?” he frowns._

_“I mean,…”_

_“Rayne, what on **Eos** are you doing?!”_

_I snap to my feet, my heart hammering against my ribs. **Oh no…** “Dad, I’m sorry, I…”_

_“Get out. You had one simple job to do, and you screwed it up like always,” my father shakes his head, his green eyes deep-set with fury. He wouldn’t be so angry if I didn’t mess up every time he gave me a task to do. “You just don’t learn, do you?"_

_“Sir, it was my fault!” Noctis pipes up quickly. “I made her come over here and…”_

_“No, Highness,” my father grumbles. “That won’t work this time. Rayne’s old enough to decide to listen to a child or not.” He turns, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the room._

_“See you, Rayne!” Noctis calls just as the doors slam shut._

_“You’re in big trouble, young lady,” my father growls, pulling me down the hallway and pushing past the newly assigned guard. “Any enemy could’ve fought their way in the door or crashed in through the window, and you were studying ridiculous theories on mythology! We’re on high alert right now, and you’re not even worried?!”_

_But I’m too confused to listen to his lecturing. **Prince Noctis… He tried to cover for me? But why?** I look back at his heavy bedroom doors. **I guess I owe him. One now…**_

_~One month later~_

_“Rayne!”_

_I turn to see Noctis hurrying to catch up with me, his short legs pumping hard. **He shouldn’t be pushing himself so hard after such a recovery.** I sigh, looking around for anyone who might scold me for being with the young prince instead of guarding the halls. _

_“What’re you doing? Shouldn’t you at least have someone else with you?” I demand just above a whisper._

_“Yeah, I’m supposed to be with Ignis,” he shrugs. Suddenly, his eyes go wide. “That’s why I came to find you! I need you to hide me, quick!”_

_“Wha…?”_

_“Just do it. I can’t listen to him ramble about cooking anymore,” he groans, tugging at his shaggy hair._

_“Okay, um,” I look around quickly, spotting a cluster of potted plants. “Get behind there, I’ll make sure he can’t see you.”_

_“Got it!” He crawls down behind the two large, golden pots. “It’s a good thing he’s so slow.”_

_“It’s a good thing you’re so short,” I mutter back, moving a few branches here or there. I straighten and stand at the corner opposite the boy’s hiding spot. “Good enough,” I murmur, crossing my arms and leaning back just in time for Ignis to turn the corner breathlessly, skidding to a stop._

_“Hello Rayne,” he pants, reaching up to smooth down some of his loose hairs. He looks the most frazzled I think I’ve ever seen him. Of course, who thought it was a good idea to give a thirteen year old boy the job of watching **Noctis**? “Have you seen Prince Noctis anywhere by chance?”_

_“No,” I frown, my eyebrows pinching together as I straighten. “Is he missing?”_

_“Nothing concerning,” Ignis sighs, adjusting his glasses. “I only lost him a moment ago.”_

_“Huh. Well, I haven’t seen him come by here,” I settle back against the wall. “Good luck though.”_

_“To you as well,” he nods before taking off again._

_Once he’s long gone, Noctis creeps back out, suppressing a grin when he looks over at me. “Thanks,” he smiles, looking down the hallway and pushing his hands into his pockets. “I guess now that we’re even, we can be friends.”_

_“Even?” I frown. He just smiles and walks away calmly. **What the…**_

I was always told as a child to avoid speaking the Amicitia family at all costs. My father, he was jealous of the recognition they got. While my family is told to protect the entirety of the castle on a much more intimate level than your average guard, Gladio’s family is told to be the bodyguards of the royal family. Had he been alive when I realized I was going on this journey instead of Arma, he would have fought to the death to keep me from going. To him, I would have been another wall for Regis to throw away.

If something was to happen to Gladio, for example, whether he be injured beyond repair, or, gods forbid, _killed,_ my older brother would be charged with taking his place. Or if something were to happen to both he and his father, Arma would protect the king and I would become Noct’s shield. But if my brothers were killed, if _I_ was to die, nothing would happen. It’s a whole messy situation that no one really wants to think about.

            I come back with an arm load of rocks, just in case. They come in handy. When I step up onto the ledge, Gladio’s got a nice pile of rejects, waiting patiently for me to return. He huffs. “Was hoping you’d only bring one.”

“Ha ha,” I shoot back dryly. He takes the stones, repairing his broken circle and sits back.

“This should be good.” He looks around, frowning. “Where’d everyone go?”

“Well _I’m_ here,” Noctis announces, throwing an armload of sticks into the circle.

“Oh joy,” I tease. “They don’t all go there.”

“No, they don’t,” Gladio huffs, removing half of the wood and moving to set it up properly. “Where’d Iggy go?”

“Saw ‘em heading back to Hammerhead.” Noct smiles at Gladio’s eye roll. “Specs must’ve given in to Prompto’s puppy eyes.”

“Can’t say I’m surprised,” I shake my head, settling on the ground beside him. “As much self-control as that man has, he sure has a soft spot for Prompto.”

“Not necessarily,” Noctis shrugs.

“Probably made some solid points about Prince Charmless and his beauty sleep,” Gladio grumbles, rocking back onto his heels from where he’s crouched. “There.”

“Congrats!” I applaud. “Now where’s the fire?”

“Don’t test me,” he replies flatly, shoving my knee. “Gimme a moment.”

“Sure thing,” I grin, cocking my head to the side. “Any day now.” He takes a deep, irritated breath, shaking his head.

“So Noct, how about some training tomorrow morning?” he asks, getting to work on lighting the fire. Noctis groans, falling onto his back.

“I dunno. What time?”

“Early. ‘bout when Iggy gets up?”

“Ugh,” Noctis moans, flopping an arm over his eyes. “Me and mornings don’t mix.”

“You’re not gonna survive this trip if you fall out of shape,” Gladio scowls, feeding the small flame he’s started some kindling, encouraging it to come to life.

“With the way things are going, I don’t think you’ve gotta worry about that,” Noct yawns. Gladio frowns at the fire, obviously irritated as the fire grows. Suddenly, it burst into life. He jerks his hands away, cursing loudly.

“Language, Gladio,” Ignis admonishes, walking up the side of the ledge holding a bag of ingredients. “How bad is the burn?”

“Dunno,” Gladio mutters, grimacing as he picks through the burned skin on his hand. “Where’s Prompto?”

“Here!” I look up to see a stack of bags piled on top of the young man.

“You went back for the stuff.” Gladio states more than asks, his expression showing clear disbelief. “Are you @#$%^& kidding me?”

“Language,” Noctis hisses, kicking his friend with a smug look on his face. Ignis looks at him irritably.

“It’s our first night under the stars,” Prompto whines as I unload the supplies from his trembling arms. “I can’t go to sleep without a blanket, and besides, we’re better off using chairs at dinner.” Ignis takes a folded chair from my hands, dropping it on Noct’s stomach. The prince cries out in surprise, sitting up to scowl at his advisor.

“Ignis, what the @#$#.”

"Language," I sing out. Noctis glares at me.  

“Are you going to help make camp or sleep outside?” Ignis raises a thin eyebrow, his sharp green eyes piercing through the prince’s annoyance. Grumbling, Noctis sets the chairs up around the fire.

“I’ll get the tent,” Gladio mutters, digging through the black bags Prompto retrieved with Ignis. “Prompto, hold these pegs.”

“Yes, Sir!”

 

“Rayne, if you wouldn’t mind,” Ignis starts, turning to face me. His jacket is long gone, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up past his elbows. His gloves are history as he waves a rather large knife in my direction. “Cut these mushrooms.”

“Mushrooms?” I raise an eyebrow, removing my own gloves and moving to his side at the table. While I’m nothing compared to Iggy in the kitchen, I’ve picked up a few things after watching him. I can at least cut vegetables and fry some things in a pan. “What happened to the meat?”

“It was much too lean,” Ignis shakes his head. “It was worth a try at any rate.”

“Yeah,” I nod, slicing down the long side of a mushroom smoothly. “So what’s it tonight?”

“A simple vegetable stew,” he answers gently, stirring the beginnings of our dinner in a big pot. “Could you cut the potatoes next?”

“Sure thing,” I nod, pushing the mushrooms over to him. “So, how’re you holding up so far? I mean, we haven’t been on the road long, but still.”

“It certainly is nice for a change of pace,” he admits, adding the fungi gingerly. “Though, the Regalia’s breakdown was an unforeseen issue.”

“It’s a car,” I shrug. “Stuff happens.”

“Indeed. We can cover the costs as long as we continue to help the locals.”

“Well we’ve gotta move eventually,” I sigh. “No point in keeping Lady Lunafreya waiting any longer than she has to.” I shake my head, my voice growing quieter. “I still can’t believe that after all this crap they gave us, they offer us a peace treaty and we accept like scared children.” My knife hits the board particularly hard. “It’s like the fighting was all for nothing.” Ignis is silent, listening to me release my frustration. “Does the king… Does he ever stop to think about those who give up their lives for his kingdom? Does he ever think about the Glaive or the soldiers or his own guard?” I grit my teeth, shoving the cut potatoes over roughly. “Did he think when my father…?”

“I’m sure he harbors some sorrow,” Ignis answers kindly, softly, carefully. “How much he is able to show is little to none. He must remain strong.”

“I know, it’s just…” I huff, setting the knife down and rubbing my face. “It’s just frustrating, that’s all.” I give a weak laugh. “Sorry, Iggy, didn’t mean to get all emotional on you.”

“It’s fine,” he shakes his head, offering me a slight smile. “Though you’d do well to keep your frustrations at bay around the others.”

“I know.” He nods toward his bag and I pull out five bowls. “These are _so_ gonna break, Ignis."

“I had a feeling,” he admits with a sigh. “We can always purchase replacements. This journey should not be particularly long at any rate.”

“True,” I huff. “I’m scared I’ll miss it by the end.”

“It would be nice to see your brothers afterward, would it not?” He arches an eyebrow, but it’s not an admonishing expression. Rather, a genuinely interested one. I smile. I knew I could count on Ignis to make a conversation worth having.

“Of course it would,” I laugh. “As long as Arma hasn’t gotten too beat up again.”

“Hmph,” Gladio puffs, leaning on the station to my right. “He wouldn’t get beat up if he’d shut his smart mouth for once.”

“He’s just trying to get his opinion heard,” I snicker. “At least the other guy always gets a worse beating.”

“Arma certainly is a fighter.” Ignis pushes his glasses up higher.

“Signum, however, is a different story,” I sigh. Gladio’s face twists into one of disgust.

“He’s a straight up coward. I had to sub in as his trainer a few weeks ago.” He leans forward onto his elbows with a low grunt. “Kid couldn’t stop shaking. I’d been warned before, but I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Yeah,” I take a deep breath, exhaling heavily. “I don’t know what happened with that. He’s just scared to fight. He thinks all fights lead to killing, and that freaks him out.”

“What’s he think he’s gonna do with his life? Kid’s a Callen, he’s gotta get over it.” He looks upward at me, amber eyes peering up through his bushy eyebrows. “Hate to say it, but I’m not too fond of him.”

“Why, ‘cuz he likes Iris?” I tease, lowering my head to level with his. “Does big bad Gladio have a soft spot for his sissy?” He rolls his eyes, looking up at Ignis.

“When’s that gonna be done?” he asks, straightening.

“Soon. Is camp set up?” Ignis asks in return, glancing toward the large man skeptically.

“Yeah. Tent’s gonna be a tight fit though.”

“I figured,” the advisor sighs, setting a lid on top of the pot. “I suppose we should see how tonight goes before saving up for another.”

“It’ll be nice and toasty in there,” I mutter, elbowing Gladio’s side. “It’d be nice if a certain giant gave it up to give us some space.” He grunts.

“Not a chance.”

“I thought you liked sleeping under the stars?”

“I like a tent as much as the next person.”

“Fine,” I huff. Ignis looks between the two of us with those sharp green eyes before shaking his head with a sigh and looking back at Noctis. Gladio scowls at the prince. “Still bitter about your breakfast date’s cancellation?” I tease. He turns his glower to me.

“It’s fine; I’ll just go on my own. Thought he might have an idea of what’s good for him.”

“I’ll go with you,” I shrug, taking a bite of extra mushroom pieces. Ignis swats at my hand, but I eat it anyway, ducking when the next time I reach, he hits my head with his gloves. “Okay, sorry! I’m just _hungry!_ ”

“You can wait, just like the rest of us,” he scolds, lifting the pot’s lid to stir carefully.

“We’ll be up at dawn,” Gladio warns. I shrug again.

“Same time I woke up at the castle. I started more serious training later than all you. I could use the experience.”

“Why’d you start later?” Gladio frowns, crossing his tattooed arms. I roll my eyes, hitting Iggy’s arm with the back of my hand.

“Wanna tell him?” Ignis shakes his head, lifting his glasses to look at Gladio.

“It was simply because she was the only woman in the Callen household,” he explains. I huff, scowling at the table. Ignis laughs softly. “She’s quite bitter to this day.”

“What’s gender gotta do with it?” Noct’s shield raises an eyebrow.

“My mother died giving birth to Signum. They needed someone to ‘raise him right.’” I crinkle my nose. “What a fine job a seven-year-old did at raising a baby.”

“I’ll say,” Gladio grumbles. “Turned out just like a seven-year-old.”

“Oh, knock it off,” I roll my eyes. “I get it. My brother sucks at the whole bravery thing. Whatever. He’s gonna get over it eventually.”

“He better.”

            Ignis dishes out dinner later. It smells and tastes wonderful like always. Noctis, of course, turns up his nose at the vegetables, resorting to toasting bread over the fire. Rather, _burning_ bread over the fire. Prompto whips out his camera, showing the pictures of the day. They’re not the best I’ve ever seen, but the guy’s got a knack for this. He could definitely get better with time. _Hopefully,_ I think, cringing at an awkwardly angled photo of me that’s aimed just a bit too far up my shirt. “Sorry,” Prompto apologizes, deleting the photo quickly with reddened cheeks.

“What, you never seen a bra before?” Gladio teases.

“Gladio,” I huff. “Stop picking on him.” Leaning over, smile at a picture of Ignis and Noctis posing in front of Hammerhead’s convenience store. “I like that.”

“Thanks,” he grins. “I dig it too.”

“I’m tired,” Noctis yawns, standing to stretch. “I get first dibs in the tent. Ignis, you said the sleeping bags are all different colors, right?”

“Yes. It will be easier to know who’s is who’s that way.”

“Makes sense,” Noct nods, ruffling Gladio’s hair teasingly. “No one wants this guy’s stinky sheets.”

“If anyone stinks,” Gladio hits Noctis’s hand away. “It’s you, Prince Charmless.”

“Ha ha,” Noct fires back sarcastically, peering into the tent. “I call black.”

“Of course you do,” I grumble. He looks at me smugly over his shoulder before climbing in.

“We’ll save the pink for you, hm?” he calls from the inside.

“You got pink?” I raise an eyebrow at Ignis. He sighs, looking at me flatly.

“No.”

“Hang on!” Prompto leaps to his feet, peering into the tent. “I want the light blue one! It’s in the perfect spot, ya know?” I stretch my arms over my head, turning to Gladio and Ignis.

“Excuse me, gentlemen. I’ve got an early start to prepare for tomorrow.” I head toward the tent, wincing when I see the lack of space available. “Looks like we’re gonna get to know each other even better.”

           Noctis lays the closest to the entrance, Prompto on the bag right next to his. I opt for the opposite end of the tent. My bag winds up being dark blue. Fine by me. I reach into my small bag for clothes and ammunition and pull out a spare pair of black leggings. “Don’t look,” I command the two. They turn their heads respectively, carrying their late night conversations on as usual. I change rather quickly, used to this arrangement already. I pick up my torn pants and climb over my younger friends to leave the tent. Ignis is cleaning up the dinner supplies at his table, Gladio cleaning his sword.

“You don’t have to fix these tonight,” I remind Ignis when he sighs upon seeing me.

“No, I suppose I should. It would do me no harm to stay up a little later.”

“Just leave it,” I shake my head, folding them sloppily and shoving them in his bag. “Do it in the morning when you’ve got nothing to do but watch the birds or whatever it is you do at that god-awful hour.”

            Gladio chuckles, standing. “Need help, Iggy?”

“Just about done,” Ignis shakes his head. “Go on to bed, both of you.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” I yawn. Gladio hits the base of my back, pushing me toward the tent. Scowling at him, I crawl back in and hurrying to my little sliver of space.

“Iggy’d pick gray over red,” Prompto points out. Gladio raises an eyebrow.

“You think I care about the color? I just don’t want a bad spot.”

“Amen,” I mumble, slipping into my own sleeping bag. “But you wouldn’t wanna give Iggy a bad spot either, would you? He _does_ pose as our resident house wife.”

“I _do_ hope you know that that tent isn’t soundproof,” Ignis reminds us outside. Noctis smiles, getting under his covers.

“It’s going to be a tight squeeze tonight, guys.”

“Oh yeah,” Prompto nods, pulling off his vest and setting it at the base of his blankets. Gladio huffs, falling to the ground beside me. _Oh gods no… He’ll crush me against the side!_

“Guess I’ll go red then,” he mutters, frowning at my irritated look. “I’m not leaving the tent, Rayne.”

“Fine,” I huff, rolling onto my side to give him a tiny bit more space. “I’m sure Ignis will love being squashed between you and Prompto.”

“I will indeed,” Ignis answers for himself, stepping into the tent after removing his shoes outside. “I suppose it’s gray for me then.”

“Goodnight,” Noctis yawns when Ignis settles finally. Gladio shifts to lay behind me. I fight my annoyance when he kicks me at least six times on the way down.

“Night!” Prompto calls back cheerfully.

“Whatever,” I mumble, closing my heavy eyelids. I would’ve slept better if Gladio hadn’t been snoring in my ear all night.


	5. Killing a Menace

             When I wake up, I hurt. All over. My back aches and my neck is tight and my legs are sweaty and my shoulders are sore. It’s a mess. Groaning, I sit up. Ignis has already left the tent, as expected, and I can hear him quietly bustling around to make breakfast. Prompto and Noctis are a tangled mess, but that’s to be expected. Prompto’s adorably clingy and Noctis tolerates it; it all works out in the end. Gladio’s taken over the advisor’s spot, which is nothing surprising either.

            I check the time on my phone. _Six twenty-four. A little late._ Sighing, I reach over and lay my hand on his bare shoulder, shaking gently. “C’mon, time to get up, Gladdy.” He blinks awake slowly, frowning at Prompto’s back.

“Name sounds a little inappropriate,” he mumbles, sitting up and stretching his big arms over his head. I roll my eyes, grimacing when I stand to get out. “Tight squeeze, huh?”

“Oh yeah,” I wince when my legs cramp just as I’m trying to climb over the big guy. He chuckles as I trip over his feet, knocking into Prompto’s back. He whines in his sleep, burying his face into his sleeping bag. “Sorry.”

“Thought you said you fine this time of day?” Gladio asks once we’re outside. I send him a pointed look.

“Who woke who up?” I stretch my arms over my head, grimacing. “Iggy, we really need another tent. I couldn’t feel my legs all night because of Gladio’s. Actually, just get Gladio his own tent and everything should be okay."

“Then you’d be kicking everyone,” Gladio points out. “I had to protect them all from your ravenous attacks.”

“Yeah, okay,” I roll my eyes. Ignis shakes his head from his cutting board, disapproving of our bickering. “C’mon, Iggy, I know you’re entertained.”

“Shouldn’t you be training?” he asks without turning his head back.

“We’re goin’,” Gladio grins back at me. “Right, Rayne?”

“Coming,” I huff, jumping down from the rock. The hard impact jolts through my stiff legs, nearly knocking me over. _We really need another tent._ “What’re we doing?”

“Run first, spar after?” he suggests.

“Sounds good to me,” I nod, taking off toward the road. “Keep up if you can!”

“Too easy,” he laughs, running up to my side.

“Oh, c’mon, I’m not even jogging yet!” I stick my tongue out, speeding on ahead.

            By the time we get back, we’re both breathless, bent over and wheezing. I fall down onto all fours, panting. “I won,” I gasp. “Good thing Noct’s not here, huh?” I shout toward the rock. “He’s kind of a sore loser!”

            Noctis turns to frown at me from the campsite, shaking his head when Ignis asks him something. _He’s not too happy about being up so early._ He immediately settles into a chair and closes his blue eyes.

“Ready for more?” Gladio asks, pulling me to my feet. He still sounds a bit winded.

“Come at me,” I grin, backing up and loading my gunblade with practice bullets. They bruise, but they don’t puncture the skin.

            We spar for what feels like hours. A little slash here, a jab there, nothing particularly hard. I finally decide to go in and finish this when the others start putting stuff away. They may look busy, but I know they’ve been watching. Two people trained to fight to the death for their king, going at it in the middle of the wilderness. Interesting enough.

            I wait for him to swing his heavy sword once more, watching for the perfect moment when he stumbles. It happens as it always does. I dash in, kicking at the back of his knees to shove him forward and expecting him to fall as I rush toward him, sword raised. He doesn’t fall. Turns out, the guy’s pretty heavy. He whips around at the last second, parrying my blow and knocking me to my back. He kneels over me, the side of his wide blade pressed to my throat.

“Nice try, but not quite yet,” he says cockily, smirking at my frown “Is it ‘cuz you’re a girl?”

            I hook my leg over his, using the flat side of his sword to push and flip him over. It takes a _lot_ of fast moving effort to get him over, but I manage to pin him down, pushing his own blade to his throat. “Not exactly. Most girls are too afraid to get a little dirty.” He laughs, waiting for me to stand before accepting my own helping hand. “Let’s just say I won this time.”

“Good job,” he says warmly, thumping a heavy hand onto my back. “Next time push a little harder. Your father wouldn’t approve.”

“I pushed as hard as I could,” I huff, starting toward camp. “You’re just too big.” I roll my eyes. “My father didn’t approve the first time.”

“Maybe you’re too small,” he argues. “And besides, you lost the first time.” I turn back, eyebrow raised.

“I’m bigger than Prompto and Noctis. What more do you want?”

“Bigger and taller are two different things,” he replies smugly, maybe a little too smoothly.

“Whatever. Maybe next time you shouldn’t let your guard down.”

“Are we ready to head out?” Ignis asks, pushing his glasses up.

“Yeah,” Noctis nods, pulling out the map. “The sabertusks are here…” he points to a spot, Prompto peering over his shoulder. “We should take care of those easily. Then we head back to Hammerhead?”

“Sounds like a plan!” Prompto whoops. Sighing, he looks out toward the sunrise. “I sure hope Cindy’s doing okay.”

“She’s a tough one,” Noctis nods.

“She’s only had Cid since her parents died,” Gladio crosses his arms. Prompto nods.

“All things considered, I’d say she turned out okay.”

“Like any girl, you just need to treat her right,” Gladio nods, waving for Noct to lead the way.

“Treat her wrong and Cid’ll stuff his wrench where the sun don’t shine.”

“Take care of the car and it will take care of us,” Ignis adds beside me. "Lesson learned.”

“Yeah, the car,” Noctis scoffs, running down the dirt road nearby. “I’m sure it cares a lot.”

“No one said it had feelings,” I laugh, jogging beside him. Gladio’s right; the kid already looks winded. “You should get up early with Gladio tomorrow.”

“And get my @#$ kicked? No thanks,” he snorts, glancing back at his shield. “I’d like to live until we get to Altissia.”

“Ah yes, the beautiful wedding of Prince Noctis and Lady Lunafreya,” I tease, watching his face go red just the slightest bit. “I can already feel the love in the air.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” he mumbles. I shake my head.

“You’re at least excited to be seeing her, right?”

“Yeah,” he fires back immediately, almost sounding offended. His voice gets a little lower when Ignis raises an eyebrow. “I just… It’s been awhile since I’ve seen her. I feel bad that _this_ is how we have to meet again.”

“By getting married?” Prompto slips up to Noct’s other side. “Why’s that a bad thing? You guys’ll have forever to catch up!”

“I guess,” he sighs, slowing his pace. “Can’t we take a breather?”

“ _You,_ my friend, _definitely_ need to get up early tomorrow,” I say sternly as we stop. I turn to Gladio, pointing at the prince. “And _you_ were in charge of making sure this didn’t happen!"

“I can’t force him to do anything,” Gladio huffs, waiting impatiently. “We almost there?”

“Oh, my feet hurt already,” Prompto whines. “Sometimes I wonder if we’ll ever sit inside that beautiful car again.”

“It’ll be worth the struggle,” I admit, reminding myself of all those cramped car rides with Noct’s boots on my lap and Gladio’s arm behind my head, each of us grasping for personal space. On this trip, I’ve noticed, personal space no longer exists. “Can’t exactly convince you guys to buy another car, now can I?”

“At least another tent is doable,” Ignis shakes his head. “I wouldn’t be comfortable with anyone else driving.”

“Of course you wouldn’t,” I huff. “I had to teach _Arma_ how to drive. I’m sure I’m not _that_ bad.”

“Oh no, she’s worse than Noct,” Prompto says, dead serious. Noctis scowls at him. “She swerves _all_ over the place, slams on the gas, slams on the breaks…”

“Prompto, that was my second time ever driving!” I snap. “ _And_ that was six years ago!”

“Sitting most of the day was pretty nice,” Gladio admits.

“Yeah, because you got all the leg room,” I mutter. He laughs, Ignis shaking his head with a small smile. Prompto points into the distance.

“Over there! That’s it, right?”

“Huh,” Gladio says lowly, eyeing our target. “That’s a dualhorn?”

“Yes, but not your run-of-the-mill breed. We’d best make quick work of it,” Ignis answers, pulling out his daggers. We creep closer, shielded by the shrubbery.

“The paper Noct read said it was mutant,” I recall aloud. “Iggy’s right; the longer we fight it, the stronger it gets.”

“Why’s that?” Prompto asks, lowering his voice with a squeak when the beast shuffles.

“They get more aggressive,” I explain easily.

“Sounds like a few people I know,” Noctis says lightly, looking back at me and Gladio. I roll my eyes, peering back around at the beast. And then Noct starts heading forward. Gladio rushes forward, jerking him back.

“Wait a second.”

“What? Scared big guy?” Prompto teases.

“You oughta be, too. Thing’s vicious.”

“You sure? Looks tame to me.”

“Did you just forget that entire conversation we just had?” I demand incredulously. Ignis sighs.

“Yeah,” Noctis retorts sarcastically.

“Look out!” Ignis shouts, pushing Noctis back. The dualhorn charges toward us. Gladio takes his sword up, slicing it clean across the beast’s face and knocking it over sideways.

“Nice one!” Noctis calls in encouragement.

“Yeah! Show him who’s boss!” Prompto cheers, watching the giant animal writhe on its side.

“Or you could help,” I suggest (rather, command), summon my sword and joining Gladio’s side as the dualhorn climbs back onto its feet. “It’s not quite over yet.” Prompto screams, running out of the way as the monster charges toward us. Noctis dodges the attack easily enough, summoning his lance. He then warps away, appearing seconds later and burying his weapon into the side of his enemy. The dualhorn thrashes wildly, its roar shaking the ground.

            I dive into the fray, slashing at the beast’s face in an attempt to blind it as Ignis slides in with his deadly daggers, slashing deep into the monster’s side. “I could really go for an Ebony right now,” he comments, dodging a thrash from the dualhorn.

“Really Ignis?” I huff, leaping back toward Noctis.

“Save the coffee for later,” the prince retorts, cross slashing with Ignis and watching the beast’s horns fall to the ground. _That’s gotta be their favorite move._

“Something to look forward too,” Ignis nods, pushing Noctis out of the way of the raging monster.

“Prompto!” I call.

“You rang?” He undoes his gun’s clip, throwing the magazine into the air. I shoot the container dead on, watching it explode in the dualhorn’s face. It calls out its irritation quite clearly.

“Rayne, ice!” Ignis shouts.

“Got it!” I call back, hurling the frozen ball at the beast, watching it flail. Gladio cries out deeply, clutching his head and falling to the ground. “My bad!”

“Say your prayers!” Noctis grits, driving his spear through the dualhorn’s head and into the ground with a sickening crunch. He steps down, dusting his hands off. “That was too easy."

“I’m glad to see no one was hurt,” Ignis nods, looking around at us.

“Your precious resident witch gave me a brain freeze,” Gladio mutter.

“Oh boo-hoo,” Noctis grumbles, walking past.

“You better shut your…”

“Zip it, Gladio,” I call over my shoulder, following the prince.

“ _You_ didn’t even apologize,” he accuses, hurrying to catch up with the rest of us.

“Oh I’ve got a whole list of ‘thank you’s’ and apologies you have yet to make up for,” I scoff, hopping over a rock.

“Let me see,” he demands. “Don’t see anything I owe you.”

“Sorry, buddy. Your skull’s too thick for you to read minds,” I tap his temple before walking away.

“Did she just call him stupid?” Prompto asks, a little shock mixed in with his voice.

“I believe so,” Ignis raises his eyebrows. “I’m quite impressed that she got away with it too.”

“She didn’t get away with anything,” Gladio grumbles behind me. Noctis laughs to himself, shaking his head.

“You two get along pretty well,” he comments. I shrug.

“Eh. We’ve had our issues in the past.”

“They staying in the past?”

“Let’s hope so,” I grimace, not wanting to relive moments of cocky glances and head bashing.

“You’ll have to expand on ‘issues’ sometime,” he points out, hopping over a dried branch.

Suddenly, Noct’s phone starts to ring. He sighs, slowing down and pulling the device from his pocket. “Hello?” The others close the small distance between us, waiting while Noctis talks on the phone. “‘Kay.” A few moments pass by as the person on the other end speaks. “Gotcha.” He hangs up and slides the phone back into his pocket. “Good news! She’s back in business.” We start toward Hammerhead, keeping our pace at a slow jog. 

“So, who’s up next behind the wheel?” Gladio asks, looking around at our group.

“Ignis should take it and never let go,” Prompto says in a firm tone, confident in the advisor’s driving abilities.

“It helps that he can keep four eyes on the dash,” the shield agrees, teasing Ignis with a grin.

“Ha! I couldn’t even keep one,” Prompto laughs.

“Not sure I’d do any better,” Noctis admits.

“Oh we know,” I retort, watching Noctis dig through a small opening in the side of the rock wall beside us.

“Put me in the driver’s seat,” Ignis almost demands.

“Good, ‘cuz I need the leg room in the back,” Gladio looks over at my slyly. “Don’t I, Rayne?” I roll my eyes. The grass underneath my feet crunches loudly as I come to a stop, dust kicking up a little easier than before.

“It looks like it’s been dry here for a while. Wouldn’t be surprised if a dust storm picked up.”

“Hopefully one _won’t,”_ Prompto says nervously, looking around. “I don’t care too much for dirt in my eyes.”

“It’ll give ‘em some more color,” Gladio laughs deeply. “Keep you from lookin’ like an innocent little boy all the time.”

“I don’t look like a little boy!” he protests. “R-right, Noct?”

“I dunno,” I tease, resting an elbow on his shoulder. “Blonde hair, blue eyes. Look like an angel to me.”

“Hey, you have…!” He turns to look at me defensively, stopping in his tracks. “Nevermind.” Scoffing, he starts mumbling. “Purple. Of course they have to be purple. Not _normal_ people colored.”

“We’re not too far,” Noctis calls back from where he’s running ahead. In the distance, I can see Hammerhead rising on the horizon. Prompto clasps his hands together, looking into the distance dreamily.

“It’s rude to keep a girl waiting. You’d better apologi…” His eyes flicker up, filling with horror. His finger points to the sky. “W-what is _that?!”_ He screams. I whip around to see a gigantic bird swooping down toward us. Noctis’s eyes go wider; he’s obviously impressed.

“A live hurricane!” he calls over the rushing wind as it flies down over our heads. I shield my eyes from the dust it kicks up as it swoops back upward.

“That thing’s like half-bird, half-storm, half-airship!” Prompto shouts back in amazement. Gladio raises an eyebrow.

“You realize that’s three halves, right?”

“That would explain its size,” Ignis adds under his breath. I smile, shaking my head.

“Awesome in every sense.”

“Yeah… Let’s hurry up and get back,” Noctis rushes, eager to get his father’s car back. He takes off with Prompto close behind.

“Eager, isn’t he?” I ask, crossing my arms as I watch them go.

“Eager indeed,” Ignis nods.


	6. On the Road Again

_~Eight years before~_

_“Really, I don’t understand how to you do this,” I huff, watching Ignis moving swiftly through the kitchen, stirring this, frying that. “Seriously, are you aspiring to be a five-star chef or something?”_

_“Of course not.” His voice is calm despite his quick pace. “I aspire to be the best advisor the prince could receive.”_

_“Receive? You’re not a birthday present,” I scoff. He leans over a pan gingerly, sighing heavily when his glasses fog up. He takes them off his eyes irritably, looking back toward me while he dries them on the edge of his shirt._

_“I was born and raised here for that very reason. The gift of advice is one I can give.” He slides his glasses back on over his eyes, blinking to readjust._

_“You don’t really need those, do you?” I lean back against the kitchen door. **Thank the gods someone else was on break.**_

_“My vision without them isn’t too terrible,” he admits, stirring a pot of some thick sauce. “Though you should know by now, I prefer perfection when it is available to me.”_

_“Yeah, that’s not surprising,” I grin, crossing my arms. “Considering your mentor.”_

_“I suppose,” Ignis responds whilst accepting a plate from a young kitchen hand. “Thank you,” he nods toward her before setting it on the long counter. “Rayne, could you stir that pot for me?”_

_“Sure thing.” I take the wooden spoon into my hands, stirring the liquid inside slowly. Must be some sort of gravy. “This is for Noct’s lunch?”_

_“Yes,” he answers absentmindedly, plating a fried fish fillet. “The head chef appreciates a break.”_

_“And you like cooking,” I finish. “So it’s a win-win situation.”_

_“Precisely.”_

_He nudges my hands away from the pot, lifting it from the stove. I watch the steam billow into a cloud that gets swept out the window the instant it reaches a higher altitude. The pot clatters back onto the stovetop abruptly, making me jump and break my eyes away from the swirling vapors. Ignis is already by the sink running his hand under the cold water of the faucet. “Every single time,” he mutters._

_“You burn yourself?” I ask, walking over to his side to side. Through the water, I can see the bright red, blistering skin on the side of his right hand. “Ouch, that looks a little painful.”_

_“It’s nothing,” he shakes his head, shutting of the tap and frowning at the injury. “I should get his Majesty his…”_

_“Hang on a second,” I roll my eyes, reaching into my pocket, only to feel an empty pouch. “For Shiva’s sake, I gave my last one to Arma.”_

_“I don’t need…”_

_“Shut up,” I huff, standing on my toes and reaching up into the cabinet over the oven. “Freaking pubescent children, I swear.” He blinks up at the cabinet, squinting to see past the light._

_“I really should…”_

_“Got it!” I cut him off, pulling a roll of gauze down from the shelf. “Gimme your hand.”_

_“Rayne.”_

_“Ignis,” I mock his tone of voice. “Give it.”_

_“You won’t leave me until I do so,” he huffs, handing over his injury._

_“That really wasn’t so hard,” I mumble, wrapping the cloth around his wound tightly. “If Noct asks, I spilled boiling water on you.”_

_“That’s what you said last time,” he points out._

_“Just use it again. He’s twelve, he doesn’t care,” I shake my head, fastening the gauze with a pin. “There. Gods, Ignis, just listen next time and it’ll go faster.”_

_“Or I could stop burning myself,” he sighs, staring at the pot in defeat._

_“Just go give Princey his lunch,” I command, grabbing his shoulders and turning him around forcefully. “I’ll wash the dishes."_

_“Thank you,” he nods, scooping up the hot plate and hurrying off. I shake my head. **Kids these days, I swear.**_

“Sorry ‘bout the wait. Ain’t she purdy?” Cindy grins, stepping out of the garage. Gladio smiles back.

“She’s almost too pretty for the road.”

“She’s back!” Prompto whoops with excitement. “We should all get a picture with her!” He pulls his camera out and hands it to Cindy, who accepts it with a smile.

Noctis and Prompto sit in front of the car, the blonde opening his arms wide with a big smile. Gladio leans on the hood to the left, Ignis crossing his arms on the right, frowning at me when I hop over the door into the car instead of opening the door. Kneeling on the console, I rest my arms on the top of the windshield, placing my chin on top and smiling. Cindy snaps the photo easily, grinning at it when she’s done.

“Got it!” She hands the camera back to Prompto with a flirtatious smile before turning to Noctis. “All the more reason to ride with care. Oh, and before I forget...” She rests a hand on her hip. “Would y’all mind makin’ a little delivery for me?"

“No, not at all,” Noctis shakes his head.

“Perfect! Thought you’d say yes, so I already put it in the trunk. There _should_ be a motel on your way to Galdin. If y’all wouldn’t mind giving that to the owner, that’d be swell.”

“Grandpa, like grandkid,” Noctis sighs light heartedly.

“Now that she’s all polished up and ready for the road, would you care to take her for a little test drive, Noct?” Ignis asks, lifting his glasses.

“You’re kidding,” I demand, gaping.

“Sure, why not?” Noctis responds coolly.

“Because we’ll _die,_ that’s why not!” I protest, turning away from the proud prince to plead with Ignis. “Iggy, you can’t be serious!”

“I needn’t remind you to exercise caution,” Ignis warns, ignoring my protests.

“Everybody in,” Noctis calls, climbing into the front seat.

“You’re joking,” I huff, watching Ignis sit behind the prince. “Guys, I can’t afford to die today.”

“Suck it up, buttercup,” Gladio says, opening the door and nudging me into the back seat.

“I can’t believe…” I trail off, still completely shocked. “We _just_ said we were letting Ignis drive on the way back.”

“It’s just a test drive,” Noctis laughs, making my nerves spike even higher. “Oh come on, don’t make Specs whip out your Xanax.”

“If it gets _that_ bad, I suggest you jump out,” Ignis frowns, pushing his glasses up again after Prompto knocks into him. Gladio pushes me closer against the younger advisor to my left, closing his door.

“Thanks for a reassurance,” I huff, smoothing my sweating palms against my knees. Yeah, Noct’s driving is _that_ bad. At least, I don’t think it’s improved within two days.

“ _Relax,_ Rayne,” Gladio chuckles, rubbing the back of my neck gently. I scowl at the console as Noctis lowers the roof of the car, shifting the car into gear,

“Now, Noctis, carefully…” Ignis starts. He’s cut off when the car launches forward, only to jerk to a stop. I grimace, feeling my stomach churn uneasily. Noctis huffs, red in the face from his slip-up before carefully accelerating and turning carefully toward our destination. He slams on the brakes again, turning to the right roughly. The car jerks; I hold down my breakfast. Gladio notices, looking at me from the corner of his eye,

“Hey Noct, try to be more careful? Rayne’s lookin’ a little green.”

“Oh no,” Prompto winces, turning to look back at me. “Hold it in. We don’t have any bags or anything.” He looks between my two back seat friends. “And I don’t want you to die so…”

“I’m fine,” I press my lips together, looking out Ignis’s side to see the landscape. The moving landscape makes me dizzy; I look back toward the center console to keep my twisted gut at bay.

Shakily, I cross my arms together, closing my eyes and concentrating on the feeling of Gladio’s big fingers working the knots in my tensed neck muscles. It almost tickles and hurts at the same time, but it’s comforting. We fly over a bump, Noctis cursing loudly. I grit my teeth as Ignis admonishes him for both swearing and his rough driving. My nails dig into my thighs through my leggings, leaving crescent shaped dents in the material. My eyes squeeze, shoulders hunching upward. Gladio huffs, rubbing a small circle on the top of my back. _Dark memories, dancing behind my eyelids_ …

“Really, Noct. If she pukes, you’re wipin’ us down and cleaning this car,” the big guy threatens.

“Yeah, don’t hurl,” Prompto warns again. I wince, looking up to glare at him.

“Neither of you are helping.”

“Sorry,” Gladio huffs, drawing his hand away. I shake my head, closing my eyes again. _Crunching metal, shattering glass, screams, and hot blood. So much **blood.**_

“No, keep doing…” I lurch forward, clapping a hand over my mouth as Noctis swerves to the left. “Don’t stop whatever that was.”

“Like it?” Gladio teases, obeying. Ignis loosens my fingers on my lap.

“You’re going to rip these pants too if you continue like this,” he scolds gently.

            They’re used to this by now. Gods, even Iggy’s driving makes me queasy sometimes. It’s just my nervous stomach. Unlike Gladio, mine’s not made of iron. I get the slightest bit uneasy and even the slightest bump’ll do me in for at least an hour. Every time, Gladio works his magic on my tight muscles, Noctis trying to distract me. I’m assuming it’s for their own sakes, but that’s fine. Just as long as I don’t puke all over the Regalia.

“Hammerhead is like no garage ever, y’know?” Prompto strikes up a new conversation.

“One would expect no less of purveyors to the crown,” Ignis says firmly.

            I can feel my nerves calming to the feeling of his deep voice rumbling through my chest. Not to make it weird or anything, but I like it. It’s comforting. _Sirens, voices, sobbing, shouting._

“I’ll miss it when this road trip’s over with,” Prompto sighs, sinking lower in his leather seat and pulling out his phone.

“Huh?” Noctis asks, swerving once more. My stomach tightens again. _Replay. The screamed waring, veering to the left, the initial impact…_ _Gods, just make it **stop.** _

“There’s no reason you can’t pay them a visit any time you please,” Gladio points out, pulling out a thick book with his free hand. “I’m sure Cindy will be glad to look after your car.” His fingers pause. “Oh, right.”

“So that’s what this is about,” Ignis states, turning to look around at the canyon walls around us and releasing my now relaxed fingers. Noctis smiles.

“If you need, I could always lend you the Regalia.”

“Whoa!” Prompto gasps, setting his phone down. I dig the heels of my hands into my forehead. _Didn’t think he’d save me…_

“Gods _no_ ,” I groan. “Don’t lend it to him. _You_ can’t even drive right. Just leave the #$%^ thing to Cor.”

“Someone’s in a mood,” Noctis comments. If I had any strength to do so, I’d kick his seat.

“Well, thanks for the offer, but once we’re back in the Crown City, I think I’d better score my own wheels.”

“Fair enough,” the prince nods. He looks up at me in the rearview mirror. “You’re right Gladio, she _doesn’t_ look too good.”

“Thanks,” I mutter.

“We’re almost there,” he shakes his head. “Then you can puke wherever you please.”

“Just stop saying that word,” I groan. He raises an ebony eyebrow.

“What, puke?”

“Noct,” Ignis scowls, countering Noct’s sheepish smile in the mirror.

            He ends our ride by jerking left into a motel parking lot and slamming on the breaks. I lose it, tightening my grip on my mouth as my stomach lurches. The second we’re stopped, Ignis swiftly moves, opening the door. I sprint toward the nearby cluster of bushes and palm trees, emptying my stomach onto the woodchips. Prompto stands behind me, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

“Hey, you okay?”

“What’s it _look_ like?” I snap before retching again. Wincing, he turns and heads back to the other guys.

“Well, I’d say that’s far enough for today,” Ignis says coolly, paying me no mind as I vomit. In the bushes. Of a rest stop. In the sweltering heat. What a great friend. “Might be wise to leave the driving to me until we’ve found our bearings out here.”

“Might?” I choke out.

“Go back to puking!” Gladio calls, turning back to them. I obey, but not by my own free will.

            A few minutes later, Ignis stops by to see me slouched against the curb. He hands me a slender blue bottle. Mumbling my thanks, I crush the bottle in my hands, feeling the warm healing energy rush through my body. Sighing, I get to my feet. “So what’s the plan?”

“Noct has managed to contact Lady Lunafreya through Umbra,” Ignis informs me. “And now that our delivery is finished, we’re heading to Galdin.”

“Time?” I wince, twisting to stretch my sides. “And do we have any water?”

“Here,” Noctis throws me a water bottle.

“Just turned one. Noct doesn’t wish to stay long.”

“Makes sense,” I nod, winking at the prince. “Love can’t wait, am I right?”

“Don’t,” he groans, face reddening as he turns away. “Prompto’s at the diner picking up fries. We need anything?”

“Perhaps some vegetables in your diet,” Ignis says pointedly, lifting his glasses.

“Not gonna happen,” Noct shrugs, motioning toward me. “Rayne never eats fruit. You don’t bug her all the time.”

“Fruit is not an… _ideal_ part of her life,” Ignis sighs.

“Sugar gives me the jitters,” I admit. “Why do you think I couldn’t ever eat cake at your birthday parties? Normally the head chef would nag on people to no end but…” I trail off, point made.

“Can I use that excuse?” Noctis turns back to Ignis. “Vegetables make me feel sick.” Ignis sighs, shaking his head.

“You’re hopeless, Highness.”

“We’re good to go!” Prompto calls, holding two styrofoam boxes. I nearly get sick from the mere _smell_ of food. “Gladio’s going pee.”

“Yeah, ‘cuz we needed to know,” I grumble before swishing a sip of water around my mouth and spitting it back toward my lovely vomit-pile. “Here.” I throw the bottle back toward Noctis, who puts it away.

“Just thought you’d like to know where he was,” the blonde shrugs, unaffected by my mood. Again, these guys are used to it. And Gladio? He got it pretty quick after we started our journey. Didn’t take him six years like Prompto.

“I’m back,” a deep voice announces. Sighing, I slide into the middle seat, getting miserably squished between Noctis and Gladio. Ignis takes to wheel, to my relief, and we’re off to a smooth start.

“It should be roughly an hour,” Ignis announces, looking back and forth between roads before turning. “Get comfortable.” I lean forward, reaching past Prompto to grab my earphones from the glove compartment.

“Get your @#$ out of my face,” Gladio huffs, swatting my hip with his book. I scowl, closing the compartment.

“Get your face out of my…”

“Stop _right_ there,” Ignis snaps. “I will not have fighting like we had after we left Insomnia, or you’ll both be walking to Galdin.”

“Fine,” I huff, rocking the car when I plop down in my seat. I plug my earphones into my phone, drowning out the real world with music.

Noctis turns to lay on his side, promptly putting his dirty boots on my lap and laying his head against the wall. I roll my eyes, scrolling through my music slowly. I finally give up and put it on shuffle before taking Noct’s advice and laying my head on someone else- without permission of course. Gladio only gives me a short, curious look before shaking his head and going back to his book. I close my eyes, letting sleep overtake me.

            I’m awoken by a gentle shove and someone pulling my earbuds out. Frowning, I blink my eyes open. “Wha…?”

“Shh!” Prompto hushes me. I suddenly hear the voice on the radio.

“… regarding the forthcoming treaty,” a newscaster’s voice finishes. Another sweeter, softer voice I recognize carries over the car’s speakers.

“Words cannot express the joy in my heart on receiving the word of this coming peace. Nor the pride I take in my betrothal playing a part in this historic moment. On this joyous occasion, some have voiced cause for concern: the fear I will be unable to fulfill my duties as Oracle. Please, rest assured, my marriage will not stand in the way of my calling. You will find me in your towns and villages, just as you always have, and I shall continue to bless you all.” Her gentle voice is cut off as the newscaster speaks again.

“Lady Lunafreya will set forth from Tenebrae for her wedding ceremony in the coming days. Please be advised that, during these times alone, her duties as Oracle _will_ be suspended.” Ignis switches the radio off swiftly, sensing an end to the news on Luna.

“It’s _in_ the treaty?!” Prompto exclaims, look back at us with wide eyes.

“Of course, simply formality,” Ignis replies.

“You didn’t know?” I raise an eyebrow, my face still glued to Gladio’s shoulder. I plan to fall back asleep after this anyway. But really, doesn't Prompto realize how often these things happen? You don't even have to be royalty to be a trading card for the king.

“One of those ‘symbol of the peace’ deals,” Gladio explains further.

“So it’s more like a… marriage of convenience?” Prompto tilts his head.

“Hey Ladyship seems nevertheless amenable to the prospect,” Ignis adds smoothly, if not a bit smugly.

“And Noct here likes the idea,” Gladio teases. Noctis sighs, rolling his eyes.

“What’s that? ‘I do’?” Prompto taunts. I sit up, taking his hands into mine and acting as dramatically as possible, mocking Noctis’s voice as best as I can.

“Oh Luna, I just can’t _wait_ until we’re wed, I…”

“Buzz off,” Noctis scoffs, kicking my leg. Laughing, I settle back into my previous position, watching the world pass by in silence. Gladio turns a page in his book, reading the pages with his eyes glued to the page continuously. At first glance, Gladio doesn’t really look like the type of guy to sit down and read sappy novels. Apparently, he is.

“Hey! I see the sea!” Prompto shouts, pointing toward the ocean as soon as we turn a corner.

“I ‘sea’ it too,” Noctis adds with a sly smile. I groan covering my exposed ear, Gladio’s shoulder shaking as he laughs.

“That’s Galdin Quay,” Ignis says, ignoring the backseat pun-fest.

“Kinda wanna go for a dip,” Gladio grumbles, stretching.

“Yeah, I’m sure Rayne would appreciate seeing your white @#$,” Noctis mutters. Gladio reaches around my head and hits the prince’s head with his book.

“Decency, Noct,” Ignis reminds him. Prompto snickers.

“That a big mountain behind it?” Noctis changes the subject.

“No, it’s an island,” Ignis clarifies.

“Nobody goes to Galdin for an _island_ though. They go to kick back and get massages!” Prompto kicks his feet up on the dashboard. I jump as Noctis, Ignis, and Gladiolus all shout at him at the same time. “Sheesh, chill out,” the blonde huffs, putting them back down again.

“They also go to savor the seafood,” Ignis continues. “It’s famously delicious.”

“Sounds great,” Noctis replies, a hint of excitement in his voice.

“Maybe you’ll pick something up along the way,” I suggest with a yawn. Gladio chuckles.

“For once, Noct isn’t the sleepy one.”

“Shut it,” I huff, sitting up as Ignis backs into a parking space by the shore.

“Everybody out,” Noctis sighs. I clamber out behind him, stretching out my stiff legs. “Me too, Rayne,” he nods, pulling his arms up and over his head. “So Ignis, shall we go?”


	7. Galdin Quay

“It’s really pretty here at night,” Noctis comments as we head up the boardwalk.

“And yet, by all accounts, it pales in comparison to Altissia,” Ignis says, straightening his jacket.

“Seriously?”

“And there’s Iggy, who will forever be the Debbie Downer of this group,” I tease. He arches one slim eyebrow.

“I am simply being realistic. _You,_ Rayne, are the pessimist of the group.”

“Guess so,” I shrug, smiling. “I’ll own it.”

“Ready to set sail?” Ignis asks as Noctis buys some items from a local shop.

“Just gotta find my sea legs first,” Gladio mutters.

“Better hurry!” Prompto laughs.

“I stole ‘em,” I yawn. “They’re mine now.”

“Oh yeeeaaah,” Prompto grimaces, rubbing the back of his neck. “How _are_ you gonna do at sea?”

“Not good,” I cringe. “Probably just… really not good.”

“I’ll say,” Gladio chuckles. “If Noct’s _driving_ made you that sick?” He gives a low whistle. “We’re in for a treat.”

“Oh boy,” I breathe, watching Noct come back toward us. “Ready?” He nods.

“Let’s go catch us a ferry.”

“It may be too late, actually,” Ignis speaks up, checking the time. “I read that the ferries only run until five.”

“When shoot.” I tug on the end of my hair, looking toward the main part of Galdin. “And I imagine that rooms are incredibly expensive?”

“Oh yeah,” Gladio grins. “Guess it’s another night in the tent, huh guys?” I groan, throwing my head back. “C’mon, I saw signs on our way over here.”

            He leads the way back across the parking lot, jogging easily over the sand. My legs burn from this new resistance. I can tell Noctis is feeling a bit sore. Ignis stopped at the car with Prompto to get our gear. Gladio climbs up onto a wide, flat rock that borders the shore. “This looks good to me.”

“Me too,” Noct nods, running toward the elemental rocks that surround the campsite. I grin, watching him absorb the magic from the spikes that jut from the sandy ground.

“Is that why you chose this particular spot?” I ask, eyebrow raised. I take a couple chairs away from Prompto, setting them up around the fire Gladio’s already starting.

“Yeah,” he admits, smiling back at the prince. “Thought you two could use a refill after that dualhorn.” He rocks back onto his heels, opening his arms. “Besides, this is a great rock."

“Sure is,” Prompto laughs, putting his hands on his hips and looking out into the distance. “Man, sure is pretty here.”

“Yeah, Cindy would enjoy it,” I tease, ruffling his styled hair gently. He blushes, hitting my hands away.

“Hey! I spent all morning doing that!”

“You’re just gonna mess it up in bed,” I huff, glaring at Ignis’s raised eyebrow. “And, _you_ need to get your head out of the gutter.”

“I don’t know your preferences,” the sandy haired man shrugs, getting back to setting up his cooking station. Rolling my eyes, I lean an elbow on Prompto’s shoulder, motioning to the younger man.

“Not this.”

“That’s not nice,” Noct teases, hopping onto the rock. “Rayne, I left some ice behind for you.”

“Thanks,” I give him a lopsided smile, patting Prompto on the back before turning and running toward the glowing rocks below the campsite. I extend my left hand toward the white curls of cold steam, taking a deep breath and feeling the cool energy pull into my body through my arm. The energy fades slowly, the rock having lost all of its current powers. I hurry back up to see Noct and Gladio gone. “Where’d the two dorks go?” I ask, thumping down into a foldable chair.

“Fishing,” Prompto replies, sitting beside me and staring into the fire. “I’m gonna go get some photos later.”

“Might wanna get that before it’s too dark,” I point out, watching the sun sink beneath the waves of the ocean. The blonde sighs, standing.

“I guess. I’ll be back!” he calls cheerfully, running toward the dock. But I didn’t miss that moment of disappointment. I press my lips together, looking toward the fire. I forget sometimes; the kid feels like he doesn’t really belong. And I basically just told him to scram. Ignis sighs from where he stands.

“You’re overthinking again,” he reminds me, rolling up his sleeves and turning to face me. “Is it Prompto?”

“Not his fault,” I shake my head, sinking lower in my chair. “I just… feel bad for sending him away like that. Sometimes I forget how he feels about all this.”

“He should be honored that the king trusted him to go on this journey,” Ignis says, pulling his gloves off and pulling my ripped pants from his bag. “So should you.” He removes a needle and a spool of black thread before taking Prompto’s seat beside me. “He did not even trust Arma.”

“He’s the only friend Noctis has that wasn’t exactly forced through the Crown City,” I sigh, poking at the fire and ignoring his comment about my brother. “I can appreciate the fact that he wants to be Noct’s friend for Noct, not for the sake of knowing the prince.” I shake my head again. “He doesn’t have to be raised in a castle to fit in.”

“He keeps our spirits high,” Ignis agrees. “He’s a good man.”

“If he could even be called one,” I laugh lightly. “To me he’s just a kid.”

“He’s hardly any younger than you.”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” I smile. “You know that.”

“Indeed.”

            I watch in the distance as Noct pulls a big on from the water, all three men on the dock cheering. Smiling, I watch the young blonde snap photo after photo, grinning widely. _I wonder if it’s **all** a façade. _They start heading back, eager to show off the prince’s catch. “Looks like Noct caught dinner.”

“Good,” Ignis nods, tying off the end of the thread he was using and folding my pants, handing them to me. “Here. I’ll go prepare then.”

“Thanks Iggy,” I smile at his back as he walks back toward his station. “Where would we be without you?”

“Probably in a ditch somewhere,” Gladio grins, answering for Ignis.

“That about sums it up,” the advisor agrees, looking at the large fish Noctis lifts up. “That’s it! I’ve come up with a new recipe!" 

“Wow, that was hard,” I scoff, crossing my legs and arms and raising an eyebrow. “You’re gonna cook the fish, huh?”

“Just you wait,” Noctis chuckles as Ignis takes the fish from his hands. “Prompto, let’s look at those photos.”

“I wanna see,” I nod, watching him crouch between me and Noctis. Gladio hovers behind us. Sometimes, I wonder if it’s these photos that pulled us even closer.

            Prompto scrolls through yesterday’s saves to show today’s photos. His ears go red when the first photo is one of Cindy. He moves on before anyone can tease, showing the photo we posed for on the Regalia. I smile. “Hey, that’s pretty good.”

“I dig it too,” he nods, saving it to his SD card immediately. The next is a photo of me hunched over the bushes. Gladio and Noctis laugh as I scowl, rolling my eyes. “It’s for the sake of memories,” Prompto grins, going to the next. A photo of me sleeping against Gladio’s arm while he reads and Noct lays his boots on my lap comes next. My hair somehow hasn’t caught in the wind and blown all over the place, but that’s fine by me. Noctis smiles.

“Cute,” is all he says before Prompto moves on to the next one. A photo of the sea from the road, lined with palm trees and rocks. A picture of Gladio grinning by the Galdin Quay sign. The last is a selfie with Prompto grinning in the corner Noctis holding up his fish proudly.

“So today was a good picture day?” I tease, squeezing the younger blonde’s shoulder gently. He looks up at me, smiling.

“You bet!”

“@$^# Iggy,” Gladio breathes. “That smells _good._ ” I clear my throat, lowering my voice and pretending to push my imaginary glasses up.

“Language,” I say in a light accent that matches Ignis’s. Dropping the act, I take a deep breath. “You’re right, though.”

“I thought he was just gonna cook the fish?” Noct raises an eyebrow. I kick at his side.

“Cocky prick.”

“Who’s washing the dishes tonight?” Ignis asks from where he’s frying the fish.

“I’m putting up the tent,” I say instantly, shooting to my feet and heading toward our stuff. Gladio follows closely behind.

“I’m gonna get more firewood,” Prompto rushes, hurrying across the beach. Ignis raises an eyebrow. The prince curses under his breath, meeting Ignis’s expectant gaze.

“Fine, I’ll do them. It’s someone else’s problem tomorrow.”

“Fair enough,” Ignis nods, resuming his cooking.

            I unload all the stakes and such for our tent, helping Glado set it up despite the fact that I doubt he needs help _._ Coleman TM should get a new slogan. _“Better than dish duty”_ or something. I hold the long iron stakes as he drives them into the rock, narrowly missing my fingers every time. I flinch each time he strikes, wincing when my finger gets pinched. “You’re jumpy,” he comments, standing back to look at the fruits of our labor.

“I had Gladiolus Amicitia punching nails into the ground by my face,” I scoff, watching a thin line of blood trickle down the side of my head. He rolls his eyes.

“I wasn’t _punching_.” Leaning over, he peers down at my fingers. “How bad did I getcha?”

“Could be worse,” I shrug. “Barely broke the skin."

“Good. Means I won’t have Iggy at my throat tonight.”

“Only if it was Noct,” I shake my head with a small smile. _He’s definitely changed over the years._

            Merely hours later, we’re huddled up together in the tent, having rearranged so that my bag is in between Ignis and Prompto with hopes that the side of the tent will give Gladio more room to be a giant. I wake up in the middle of the night to a small popping noise, blinking into the darkness in confusion. I look down to see Prompto curled up against my side. I can feel Ignis’s elbow on the top my head, his slow breath blowing against my hair softly. Noctis is sprawled across the entrance, and I can hear Gladio’s snores. _So what **is** that? _

            I hear Gladio stir to my left, and the noise easing into the cool night air once more. Huffing, I close my eyes. Suddenly, there’s a loud snap. I instinctually shield my face, a metal rod crashing down into my wrists. The entire tent collapses, falling to pieces on top of my sleeping comrades. Well, they _were_ sleeping.

“Gladio stays where he was,” I hear Ignis command Noctis later that night.

~|~|~|~|~

            We get an early move on, packing all our things and putting them back in the Regalia before heading toward the boardwalk once more. People hang onto the sides, taking photographs and having bright conversations. _It’s like they don’t know what’s happening._ I shake my head. _No, the people find this to be exciting. They don’t know what’s happening on the inside._ I crinkle my nose in disgust, glaring at out the waters. _A week from now, I could be serving the Imperials._

“You okay, Rayne?” Prompto asks, carefully weaving through the crowds. “You can’t be getting sick already.”

“No, I’m just thinking,” I shake my head, resisting the sudden urge to call Arma and check up on he and Signum. _I can always call later, once we’re safe in Altissa._ Yeah. _Safe._

“Okay,” he nods, running ahead. “Noct, look at this!”

“My tummy’s rumbling,” a kid whines beside us. I hide a sneer. _Kid sounds like two idiots I know._

“So, uh,” Prompto starts after taking a photo with Noct. “You thinking to fairy-tale Lunafreya back to the Crown City?”

“I…”

            Noctis never gets to answer. A tall man steps toward us, his wild hair sticking in every direction and his body adorned with heavily ornate clothing. His black cape swishes with every step his takes. I frown as he walks toward us, subconsciously stepping the slightest bit ahead of Noct. “I’m afraid you’re out of luck,” the man says calmly in a light accent.

“Are we?” Noctis asks dryly. Gladio steps up behind me, but I use my elbow to hold him back. He’s the shield; I’m just the outer shell. My duty is to protect them all. It’s a heavy burden to bear, but it’s one I was born prepared for. The man motions behind him.

“The boats bring you here.”

“What about ‘em?” Prompto pipes up carefully from behind Gladio. The suspicious man turns back toward the interior of the quay.

“Well, they’ll not take you forth,” he answers smoothly.

“And what’s your story?” Gladio demands, though he’s not too defensive yet. Every nerve in my body is spiked, telling me something about this man is very wrong.

“I’m an impatient traveler, ready to turn ship,” the stranger says simply, turning around a brushing past me. I contain a shudder. The man looks down at his gloved hand. “The ceasefire’s getting us nowhere.” He turns suddenly, flicking something toward Noct’s face. Gladio snatches it midair; the prince flinches. The shield opens his hand to reveal a small silver coin. He scoffs.

“What’s this? Some sort of souvenir?”

“They make those?” Prompto gasps. Noctis shakes his head.

“What? No.”

“Consider it your allowance,” the stranger says smugly. Gladio steps ahead of me, and this time, I make no protest. Something about this guy has me _way_ off.

“Yeah, and who’s _allowing_ us?” he growls. The stranger opens his arms widely.

“A man of no consequence,” he replies smoothly before turning and walking away.

“Yeah, right,” Noct scoffs. Prompto swallows hard, looking up at me.

“You okay, Rayne?”

“F-fine,” I stutter, shaking my head. “Yeah, I’m good.” Ignis raises an eyebrow at me.

“It seems he had you completely unnerved.”

“I don’t know why,” I laugh uneasily at Gladio’s scowl.

“You should be taking your job seriously, or else you need to go back get some better training. This isn’t a joke, Rayne.”

“I know,” I huff, frowning at him. “There’s just something…”

“I don’t care,” he snaps gruffly, towering over me. “You’re here for a reason.”

“ _I know,”_ I repeat, glowering up at him.

“Lay off her, Gladio,” Noctis sighs, crossing his arms. “Let’s go.”

“So do you believe what that guy said about the port being closed?” Prompto asks as we start off, looking around us carefully.

“I’m skeptical, though I won’t discount the possibility,” Ignis admits, eyeing the restaurant’s menu. He takes out a small notepad, scribbling down a few notes in his all too neat handwriting before following once more.

“I say we go check it out for ourselves,” Gladio suggests.

“What do you think we’re doing,” I grumble, following Noct down the stairs to the boarding docks. Prompto groans.

“Aw, man. Not a ship in sight. What gives?” he whines.

“According to my sources, the empire, givin’ strict orders not to let any vessels leave the docks of Altissia.” A man sitting nearby tilts his head, smiling and adjusting his loose tie. “Real shame if you were late to your own wedding- right, Prince Noctis?” I scowl, Noctis frowning. “Name’s Dino, by the way. Pleasure.” He raises a narrow eyebrow smugly. I feel my fingers twitch. His nasally voice is really starting to get on my nerves.

“The crown prince of Lucis, bounty-hunting in his fancy car… Surely you didn’t think it’d go unnoticed, at least not by this reporter.” _So he’s a news reporter? **Fan** tastic. _Dino straightens. “Lucky for you, this reporter has integrity. If you wanna remain incognito, I’ll respect your wish… In exchange for a favor.”

“What do you want?” Noctis asks irritably. I can tell today’s going to be a bad day already.

“Hey, I knew you’d come around! Lemme see your map.” Noctis hands the folded paper over, eyes narrowed on the reporter. “Marked where you needed to go. All you gotta do is find me some rough gemstones… Like this one.” He holds up his wrist, showing off a glittering scarlet bracelet. “Do this, and your ship’ll come in. Don’t, and the papers’ll run you outta town. Capisce?”

            With a deep, irate rumble growling from Noct’s chest, he turns on his heel and heads back up the wooden stairs.

_~Four months before~_

_“She’s **what?!”** Arma demands, tugging at his long, curly hair as he paces back and forth across our family’s broad living r00m. My father stands still and tall, burly arms crossed tightly and a deep frown carved into his face. I can feel my heart sinking lower with every word he forces out of his scarred throat. _

_“Getting married. An arrangement of sorts to attempt to gain some of our land back,” Magnus repeats, turning his hard green eyes on me. “And you’re to in no way object, Rayne.”_

_“But Dad…” I start, springing to my feet._

_“Why’re we just pawns to him!” Arma shouts, throwing his balled fists down at his sides. “Set up to play in his stupid games! We serve him, protect him, put up with the Amicitias for **Shiva’s** sake!” He points one shaking finger back toward me. “She’s not some trading piece; she’s your **daughter!** ” _

_“I’m well aware,” my father replies, lifting his broad chin. Arma’s shoulders rise and fall rapidly with each sharp breath before he grits out another guttural yell and stomps out of the small house. He makes a point to slam the front door, the sound thundering through the house and vibrating through the floors, making me flinch. The glasses in the kitchen rattle. Magnus sighs, reaching up to run a hand through his graying hair._

_“I hate this,” Signum finally spits out bitterly. “Arma’s right, ya know.”_

_“What do you want me to do about it?” My father snaps. He shakes his head. “Our duty is to defend and obey the king. Whether or not it seems fair has no effect on our actions. Am I clear?” Signum slumps lower beside me on the worn leather couch. Green eyes flare with an irritation I’ve only seen a few times before. “Signum, Rayne, I need you to listen. **Now.** No matter what King Regis says, no matter how ridiculous or selfish it may seem to be, you’re obligated to obey. The lives in the Crown City and of the royal family depend on your obedience. Promise me you won’t object any further.” **Not to your face.**_

_“Promise,” I mutter, crossing my arms and sinking lower into the old leather. The old couch protests, groaning which every inch I slide._

_“Whatever,” Signum huffs, getting to his feet and trying to walk past. Magnus catches his arm, glaring into his son’s, my brother’s, eyes._

_“You need an attitude change immediately. The king finds out you’re making trouble and you’re done for. You hear me?”_

_“I hear you,” the teenager scoffs, jerking away and leaving the house irritably. There’s a little less rattling when **he** slams the door. My father sighs, unclasping his sword’s sheath from his waist and examining the words “Magnus Callen III” in the material of the cover. I force a glower off my face when he sets his weapon down, turning his eyes to mine._

_“You at least understand, don’t you?” he asks, his face clearly showing his exhaustion when his anger falls. I nod, though it’s a lie. I don’t get it at all. But it’s just as he said: you follow without question. It’s a “the king is always right” sort of thing. “That’s my Rayne,” he replies affectionately, settling on the couch beside me. “There’s a large section of land that was cut off from us during our last skirmish with the Imperials.” I scoff._

_“I’d hardly call it a ‘skirmish.’"_

_“I suppose.” He smiles; it doesn’t reach his eyes. “The officials located in Tenebrae have decided to give that land back- for a small fee, of course.” He leans his elbows onto his knees, resting his scruffy chin in his hands. “Some of the best of our guard. You should feel honored.”_

_“Except I’m the deal sealer,” I mumble. He nods solemnly._

_“Yes. You’re the deal sealer. Unfortunately, Iris is a bit too young to take on such a role, so…” his voice trails off and he scowls at the floor. “Lucky for Clarus, though. I’d be overjoyed if I was him.” He looks back at me. “It’s rather unfortunate that there are few women in the castle guard. It’s a rarity to find some as driven as others.”_

_“He wouldn’t have chosen them,” I shake my head. “I’m the only one with a surname that **means** anything around here. And besides,” I point out, leaning forward. “Clarus got lucky twice. If Gladiolus wasn’t Noct’s shield…”_

_“I know,” he sighs. “Arma is unwanted because he is impaired, though I’d have to say he’s better than most others in this place.”_

_“And I’d have to say that’s a bit biased,” I tease, bumping my shoulder against his. He lets out a soft laugh._

_“I suppose. It’s too bad Signum’s good for nothing on the battlefield, otherwise you might have a friend.”_

_“Word spreads quick, huh,” I muse. He shakes his head._

_“It’s been sixteen years, Rayne.”_

_“Yeah? You think that matters?”_

_“Just a bit.”_

_I force a smile onto my face, standing carefully and backing up toward the door. “I’ve gotta go. I have training with Noctis today so, uh, see you later, I guess.” Before he can reply, I turn on my heels and hurry out the front door, running away from the tall building and into the overpopulated streets of Insomnia. I bump my way past people, my arms crossed tightly over my black and silver uniform. I love Insomnia; I grew up here. The crowded streets, the giant signs, the tall buildings. Gorgeous. But right now, it’s too overwhelming for my vulnerable senses._

_I come to a stop by a small coffee shop, looking around quickly before stepping back against its smooth, dark wall and digging my phone out of my pocket. With shaking fingers, I unlock the device and open a group chat that might as well be sacred. For our sanities’ sake, we only use it in emergencies. Like now._

**_M: Meet me at the coffee shop STATUATORY._ **

**_P: Somethin’ up?_ **

**_M: What do you think?_ **

**_N: Specs and I’ll be there in a bit._ **

**_P: I’m walking over now._ **

_Really, I’m honored that they feel the need to narrate their lives for me, but I shut the screen off and shove it away into my jacket’s pocket. Prompto is the first to arrive, as he lives only a few blocks away. He greets me with a wide grin, though I can sense the nerves buried inside that smile. Instead of pestering, he waits with me in silence until Ignis and Noctis arrive._

_“You okay?” Noct asks after stepping out of the passenger side of the car. Ignis steps out of the driver’s side, raising his glasses. I shake my head._

_“Inside.” He nods, following me into the almost-empty coffee shop. “You guys want something, you should probably get it now.”_

_“I’m good,” Prompto shrugs, tugging on the end of his shirt and twisting his bracelets. “You’ve got me all wound up now.”_

_“Relax,” I force a laugh, motioning toward a wooden table away from customers. “It’s nothing **that** bad.”_

_“It was bad enough to interrupt training with Gladio,” Ignis points out sitting beside Prompto. I take my seat between Noctis and the wall covered in cracked orange paint. Sighing, I slouch in my seat, staring at the table for a few long moments._

_“So…” Prompto says awkwardly, breaking the silence. I huff, sitting up and resting my chin on my right palm. My other hand plays with the loose splinters on the edge of the table._

_“I’m getting married,” I mumble. Ignis arches an eyebrow, taken off guard. Prompto stares at me with wide, surprised eyes. Noctis just frowns._

_“Whoa, uh, congratulations!” Prompto offers. I shake my head with a sigh, closing my eyes._

_“You don’t seem too happy about it,” Noctis points out. I shrug, making Prompto sit straighter._

_“Who’s the lucky fella?” he asks, trying to lighten the suddenly heavy mood._

_“Dunno,” I mutter, sitting straighter and crossing my arms. My voice sounds too bitter, too cold to be mine. “Guess we’ll figure that out once I’ve been used as a trading card.”_

_“Trading card?” The blonde frowns, confused._

_“Some sort of deal,” Ignis says, studying me sharply. “The empire?”_

_“Tenebrae,” I nod. Noctis’s eyes shoot back to me, the mention of Luna’s home catching his immediate attention. “In exchange for the land the Imperials took from us, they want some of Regis’s best soldiers. I guess I’ll be their wax seal on the whole thing.”_

_“So you’re leaving?!” Prompto blurts. “When?!”_

_“I don’t know,” I shrug. I look over at Ignis, who’s looking straight back. “Why’s castle life gotta suck so bad?”_

_“I suppose it is your duty,” Ignis admits, frowning. “In a roundabout sort of way. It **is** strange though. You’re not exactly royalty.”_

_“I guess Noct’s too big of a bargaining chip,” I sigh. “And they can’t have Iris Amicitia because she’s young, inexperienced. So they want me.”_

_“Sucks,” Noctis huffs, running a hand through his messy black hair. “Let me guess; neither of your brothers are going.”_

_“Nope. Arma’s basically deaf, and blind without those eye drops, and Signum’s just…”_

_“Signum,” Ignis finishes with a sigh. “I suppose we’re stuck then.”_

_“It’s not like I want you guys to go file a complaint,” I mutter. “Just thought I’d let you know.”_

_“Gladio’s gonna kill me,” Noct says suddenly, staring at his phone. “And he’s not too happy with Rayne either.”_

_“He can deal with it,” I huff, watching Prompto fiddle with a few packets of sugar. “This isn’t **normal,** is it Iggy?”_

_“Not exactly,” he sighs. “Though, neither is the Crown City’s situation.”_

_“Great,” I grumble, burying my head in my arms._

_“Hey, maybe it won’t be so bad,” Prompto offers, patting my head gently._

_“I suppose we’ll have to wait and see,” Ignis nods._


	8. Dino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a little while. I completely forgot XD Idk how that happens, honestly, but it just did. If it's been a while, someone remind me. I've no shortage of chapters right now. 
> 
> No, seriously. I'm working on 23 today :)

“Whew!” Prompto breathes. “He’s really got your number, Noct.”

“Not like we made much effort to keep it secret,” Gladio points out.

“Even if we had, the press always finds a way. We needn’t befriend him, but we’d best not make him our enemy,” Ignis adds, reminding us that we’re in the real world now.

“Maybe it was the outfits?” I suggest flatly, tugging at the hem of my blue t-shirt.

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” Prompto shakes his head. “Hey, what’s that necklace? I never really noticed before.”

“This?” I reach up at lift the thin chain, grasping the small silver pendant on the end. Its magic warms my fingers pleasantly. “It was my father’s and his father’s and his mother’s and so on.”

“A family heirloom,” Ignis nods, touching the frames of his glasses. “I never thought to ask.”

“The breeze feels so _nice!”_ Prompto sighs contentedly, letting the warm wind play with his styled hair.

“I wasn’t expecting the seaside to be this good,” Noctis admits, looking out toward the blue waves.

“Sounds like it’s made a good first impression,” Gladio muses. He opens the door as always, waiting for me and Noct to get in before sitting down and closing the door. Noctis hands the map to Prompto and Ignis gets in the driver’s seat.

“Everything in order?”

“Yep,” Noctis nods, already curling up.

“This will be a short ride,” the advisor warns after looking at the map. He turns his sharp gaze to me in the rearview mirror. “No need for naps this time.”

“Yeah, let me use my arm,” Gladio huffs. I roll my eyes.

“You could’ve moved me, ya know.”

“I thought you get motion sickness.”

“That’s not funny,” I huff as Prompto snickers.

            Ignis wasn’t kidding. The destination marked for us is hardly two minutes away. _Why couldn’t Dino do this himself?_ We climb out of the car after Ignis pulls over on the shoulder. “Are we sure this is the right spot?” Noctis frowns, looking around.

“No harm in looking,” I sigh, climbing out after him. He frowns down at the map, looking up at a natural rock bridge that hangs over us.

“This way.”

            He leads us up the formation, carefully balancing across the narrow walkway. I watch Prompto nervously as he sloppily follows his friend, kicking at stones and nearly tripping twice. Once we’re on the other side, we walk through a short tunnel, turning a corner. I skid to a stop. _Holy…_

“Oh em gee,” Prompto whimpers, backing into me by accident. “We’re supposed to go near that thing?”

“Pipe down before you wake it up,” Gladio mutters. I take a deep breath, following Noct’s careful walk around the enormous beast. It’s the same creature that passed over our heads yesterday when we returned to Cindy. Half-bird, half-storm, half-airship.

            It suddenly stirs in its sleep, Prompto gasping and pressing himself close to the wall as he walks. “Shh,” I hush him, holding my breath as we inch around the side of the beast. I spot the red ore nearby, nestled close by the giant bird’s leg. Now I see why Dino didn’t want to get this himself.

“Got it,” Noct whispers, gripping the chunk of stone in his hand. “Let’s go back, c’mon.” We don’t waste time, hurrying to get past the beast. “I think we…”

            The bird blinks awake, dust flying everywhere as it spreads its enormous wings and releases a deafening cry. Noctis stumbles back, shielding his eyes from the dirt as it flaps. “Noct!” I shout, lunging for the prince as he topples over the edge. I catch hold of the back on his leather jacket, leaving him looking up at me. “Grab my wrist!” I call down. Just as he reaches to pull himself up, the bird stomps on the ground. My hand slips from the edge, leaving me falling toward the ground with Noct beneath me.

“Noctis!” Ignis shouts. We hit the ground hard, groaning.

“You okay?” I puff out, trying to catch my breath. My left wrist aches terribly _._ But my first concern is the crown prince of Lucis. I roll off of him, helping him sit up as the bird flies away, soaring high overhead. “Noct?”

“I’m fine,” he shakes his head, rubbing his neck. “Just bruises, I’m pretty sure.”

“Good,” I nod, offering him a hand and pulling him to his feet. “That’s a relief.”

“Highness!” I look past Noct to see Ignis running toward us. He stops quickly, holding the prince’s shoulders. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Noctis nods, smiling slightly at Ignis’s worry. He holds up the glittering stone in his hand. “We got it.”

“You guys okay?” Prompto asks, panting. “I saw you go over! It was terrifying!”

“We’re fine,” I smile, hiding my swelling hand. “Nothing but bruises. Noct makes a nice pillow.”

“Well at least there’s that,” the advisor huffs. Suddenly, I notice something odd about Iggy’s face.

“Where’d your glasses go?”

“They fell off his face,” Gladio replies, crossing his burly arms. Ignis turns to him irritably.

“You stepped on them.”

“I was trying to keep those two from plummeting off a cliff,” he grumbles, pointing toward me and Noctis.

“It’s fine,” I huff, pushing past the arguing men. “You’ve got another pair in the glove compartment.”

“I know,” Ignis sniffs, lifting his chin pointedly. “That doesn’t fix the other pair.”

“Get the stick outta your @#$,” Gladio mutters, walking back toward the car. Prompto keeps his mouth shut tightly, afraid to make things worse.

            I climb into the middle seat, tucking my injured wrist away underneath my other one. There’s no need to seem incompetent on this trip. I’ve already gotten sick and cowered when an enemy was near. I don’t need to be flashing injuries left and right. Besides, this should heal up pretty easily. As Noct sits beside me, I quickly realize that my method of hiding won’t work.

“Hey Gladio, can you grab my jacket from the trunk?” I rush before he gets in. He levels an agitated look at me for reaching into the back and throwing the jacket at my head. Huffing, I pull the black leather on. _Oh, it’s **hot**. _ Ignis frowns in the mirror.

“Rayne, are you feeling alright?”

“Yup,” I nod, moving to make room for Gladio. “Thanks.”

            He doesn’t answer, looking out toward the distance as we take off once more. The trip is silent, each one of us refusing to speak so that we don’t start a whole new argument. I think we’re all just tired, and maybe a little tense from that close call. Dino’s bargain better pay off. Ignis backs into a parking spot, taking the keys out of the ignition.

“We need to replenish our supply of curatives,” he states, looking to Noct. The prince nods.

“Gotcha.”

            We head back toward Dino, staff greeting us as we hurry past costumers. I mutter an apology after knocking into a couple particularly hard. Ignis warns us to watch where we’re going. _I said I was sorry._ Noctis goes over to the reporter, taking the large chunk of garnet from his jacket. Dino’s eyes light up.

“Nice work, kid! Sorry for giving you such a hard time. I just had to get my hands on this, even if it meant blackmail. You understand, don’t ya?”

“Not really,” I grumble. Prompto shushes me, digging a pointy elbow into my ribs.

“Y’see, I’m a reporter by day, and an amateur jeweler by night. This elusive little beauty’s gonna become a masterpiece.” He turns to Ignis. “To make it up to you, I’ll share a little scoop. That special coin you got- it commemorates the Oracle’s ascension. That guy was tossin’ ‘em out to everyone. Musta picked ‘em up back in Niflheim. And speakin’ of freebies, here’s one from me. Come back if you wanna buy more!” He holds up a garnet bracelet, watching the scarlet jewels glint in the sunlight as he hands it to Noctis.

“I doubt a souvenir like that could make its way into the hands of an ordinary citizen,” Ignis muses.

“Yeah, well, it’s our pocket change now,” Prompto shrugs, crossing his arms.

“Let’s learn from history and book a place this time,” Gladio suggests. We all cringe at the memory of last night, the tent collapsing as Gladio pushed its boundaries with his mass as he slept. Noct raises an eyebrow as Dino takes out his phone. The reporter smiles slyly.

“As promised, I’m in the process of booking your ferry tickets right now. Told ya, I’m a man of integrity. Should be smooth sailing from here, so lemme know when you’re ready to ship out.”

“I don’t think he really knows with the word ‘integrity’ means,” I mutter. Ignis hums in agreement.

“I admit, it didn’t expect him to secure us a ship,” Ignis sighs.

“Well, must be pretty connected if he can pull some strings around an imperial embargo,” Gladio comments, looking back at the reporter skeptically.

“Yeah, that guy’s one artful artisan,” Prompto agrees. I turn to look out at the glittering blue waves that surround us, wiping at my forehead with my good arm. I’m _cooking_ in this jacket. Ignis stares at me for a moment, ever observant, but he turns his gaze away soon enough that I’m not left uncomfortable.

“Shall we secure a hotel room?” Ignis raises an eyebrow. “We could use the wash and the extra rest before we set sail tomorrow.”

“Definitely a wash,” I grimace. It’s not too telltale yet, but in another day or so, we’ll all smell like sweat and body odor. Not something Luna wants at her wedding, I’m sure.

“You guys ready to set sail then?” Dino looks around at our faces hopefully. Noctis nods. Dino grins. “Already!? The ship won’t arrive ‘til tomorrow! How ‘bout you find a place to spend the night?”

“We assumed as much,” Ignis sighs, lifting his glasses.

“Tell you what, I’ll get you a small room at the local hotel. Just tell ‘em who you’re with!” He grins, a mischievous glint twinkling in his eye.

“I’ll go secure the room then,” Ignis nods, turning to Noctis. “Go get your bags from the Regalia while Dino and I are gone.”

“Come with me,” Dino says cheerfully, leading the way to the front desk. “Hope you’ve at least got _some_ gil on you.”

“I’ll go get bags,” I volunteer. “Anyone wanna join?”

“I will,” Gladio shrugs. “You two stay out of trouble.”

“You betcha!” Prompto salutes, running off with Noctis toward the beach. I shake my head with a smile.

“You were right; a dip does sound pretty good right about now.”

“What, you hot?” Gladio raises an eyebrow. “Lose the jacket.”

“No thanks,” I huff, weaving around one last crowd before clearing to the boardwalk.

“Why not?” He gives me a pointed look. “You didn’t get hurt, did you?”

“When would I have gotten hurt?” I scoff, turning my face away.

“You fell off a cliff."

“And? I didn’t get hurt, Gladio,” I insist. “I just feel like wearing the jacket.”

            He doesn’t push any further, opening the Regalia’s trunk and handing me two backpacks. I sling one strap over each shoulder, hiding a wince when one bends my wrist a little too hard. Suddenly, a potion is shoved into my hand. Gladio looks back at me expectantly, one thick brow raised and half a smile tugging at his lips.

“For your arm.”

“Nothing gets by you and Iggy,” I give in, caught, and crush the vial in my hands.

“You’re no good to us if you can’t fight,” he shrugs, taking the remaining three bags and slamming the trunk shut. “You’re left handed, aren’t you?”

“Yeah?” It’s my turn to arch an eyebrow.

“Just noticing,” Gladio shrugs, leading the way back. “New a girl in the guard who was ambidextrous. Made it pretty hard to beat her.”

“You trained with the guards?”

“Sometimes,” he shrugs again. “Wasn’t like I was allowed to spar with more important people.”

“More important people?” I scowl. _The guard is just as important as you._

“Yeah, like you Callens,” he grins back at me.

“We did once,” I grimace, blocking out the memories as best as I can. “Though I’m not entirely sure if you _technically_ won.”

“I said I was sorry,” he huffs. “I was a little more hot-headed back then, I guess.”

“You guess,” I scoff. “I got a concussion and you broke my brother’s nose.”

“What, you gonna get me back? I’d like to see Iggy’s reaction if you dragged my unconscious body back to that hotel room.”

“You wouldn’t see anything,” I laugh, watching the tall palm trees waving overhead in the salty breeze.

“I’m sure Prompto would take pictures,” he jokes back, watching Ignis approach us.

“I’ve made the preparations. We have one room with two large beds,” he looks between us, more specifically at me. “I doubt you have any qualms about sharing a bed at this point."

“Heck no,” I laugh, shaking my head. “I tossed the concept of personal space out the window when we started this trip.”

“As you should’ve,” Gladio chuckles. “What number, Iggy?”

“Twenty-five,” Ignis responds, turning to look at Noctis and Prompto, watching them splash each other like children. “I suppose I should tell them.”

“Unless you wanna lose them,” I shrug. “One of you two could pose in as Noctis for the wedding, right?”

“No thanks,” Gladio shakes his head. “Forget that we have to put this stuff down somewhere?”

“Fine,” I huff, following him into the hotel and to the dark, wooden door labeled “25”. It’s propped open so that we can enter without using Ignis’s keycard. I toss the backpacks on the floor, pulling them over my head easily. “How much you wanna bet that ninety percent of the weight of this bag is Prompto’s hair gel?”

“Iggy’s got all the gil,” Gladio smirks, setting the other packs down. “Otherwise I might.”

“Real beds,” I sigh, brushing my fingertips over the smooth blankets before falling back onto the bed. I melt into the soft mattress and close my eyes. “Gods…” The bed bounces wildly as Gladio falls beside me, grunting.

“This is nice.”

“Oh yeah,” I smile, opening my eyes and sitting up. “I’ve got first dibs on the shower.”

“Better finish before Iggy drags Noct back,” Gladio stretches. “I want one while there’s still hot water.”

“We’ll see,” I stick my tongue out and dig out a dark blue tank top and the pair of black pants that Ignis fixed for me.

Then I disappear into the bathroom and turn the shower on. I cringe upon seeing myself in the mirror. My face is streaked with dirt and sweat, loose strands of hair sticking to my forehead. Dark circles line the underside of my eyes. My long blonde hair is a wild, tangled mess despite being tied up. I shake my head, sliding into the shower and feeling the layer of grime wash off my skin. I close my eyes, satisfied with the idea of staying here forever. Unfortunately, I can’t.

            After I step out, I towel off and step into fresh clothing. I fold up my dirty laundry and step out of the steamy room. Gladio’s still sitting on the bed, frowning at his phone. “Something up?” I ask with a raised eyebrow as I set my clothes aside and ruffle my towel through my hair.

“I can’t get ahold of Iris,” he grumbles, turning the screen off and tucking his phone away.”

“For all we know, we could be in different time zones,” I shrug. “I’ll try getting to Arma.”

“And what about Signum? Doesn’t he know Iris?”

“He doesn’t have a phone,” I sigh. “He lives with Arma now, though, so I can still contact him.” I watch his eyebrows furrow together, amber eyes filled with contained worry. “I’m sure she’s just busy right now. Try after a shower.” He grunts, nodding and heading toward the bathroom with his backpack.

            As soon as the door clicks shut behind him, the other three men walk in. Noctis and Prompto are dripping wet with salt water, talking loudly while Ignis ushers them into the room. “Get dressed before you freeze,” he commands, shutting the door. “Where’s Gladio?”

“Showering,” I mumble, calling Arma a second time. “Weird…”

“What?” Prompto comes over, peering at my phone. “Can’t get ahold of your brothers?”

“Gladio can’t get Iris either,” I huff. “Has to be times zones.”

“Perhaps,” Ignis nods. “There could be treaty celebrations happening all over the continent right now.”

“True,” I sigh, looking out at the sunset. “I’m dead tired.”

“I can tell,” Noctis teases, reaching around me for his bag. “Relax, Specs, it’s water.”

“It could still stain.”

“It won’t stain,” I counter, plugging my phone in. “Just chill out. We’re in a nice hotel room and tomorrow we’ll be well on our way to Altissia.”

“And _you’ll_ be vomiting into the beautiful sea,” Noctis breathes dreamily. I roll my eyes, laying back on the bed.

“So who’s sleeping where?” I ask, reaching for my brush and detangling my wet hair. It’s already starting curling from the water.

“It would be best for the three smallest to be in one bed,” Prompto pipes up, sitting beside me. “Which I guess means Ignis and Gladio get the other. That way there’s room for long legs and stuff.”

“Sounds like a plan,” I nod. Noctis hangs his dripping wet jacket on the back of the hotel door.

“Any objections, Specs?”

“No, that sounds fine to me,” Ignis sighs, setting his shoes on the tile beside the door.

“Ahem,” Prompto stands, gathering his clothing up and looking at me pointedly. “Turn around?”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” I roll my eyes.

“You make us do it!”

“Prompto,” Noctis laughs, shaking his head. “Go on Rayne, he’s self-conscious.”

“Whatever,” me and the other blonde mutter at the same time. Ignis shakes his head at our antics. Later that night, we’re all freshly showered and cozily crammed together in our beds. I open my eyes upon hearing my phone buzz, reaching to turn my screen on. “Leave it,” Noctis mumbles, hitting at my arm. “It’s too bright.” I smile, closing my eyes and drifting off. If only I’d know what awaited us in the morning.


	9. The Cold Truth

            I wake up with a loud yawn, sitting up and stretching my arms. Gladio, Prompto, and Noctis are scattered throughout our room, either looking out the window or reading. I squint at the light flooding into the room through the large windows. “Where’s Ignis?”

“He’ll be back,” Gladio says flatly, smoothing his black tank top. I nod, pulling the heavy covers off my lap and standing to stretch some more.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you were tired,” Prompto grins. “You slept like a rock! Didn’t kick once.”

“And you out-slept Noct,” Gladio adds, looking up from his book with a small smile.

“Gonna give me a trophy?” I yawn again. Prompto laughs.

“Yeah, you can have the picture I took of you. You look kinda like an angry angel.”

“I don’t really know if that could be considered a compliment or an insult,” I frown, walking over to stare out at the rocky shores of Galdin. “Sure am gonna miss this place. It’s gorgeous."

“Yeah,” Noctis breathes.

            The door behind us creaks open slowly. We all turn to see Ignis stepping in carefully with his eyes lowered, a newspaper clutched tightly in his hand. Gladio stands, setting his book down as a heavy silence fills the room. Sharp green eyes glance over at Noctis.

“What’s that look for?” the prince demands. The advisor turns and places the paper in Gladio’s outstretched hand.

“It’s in all the papers,” he says lowly, his voice serious and deep.

“What is?” Noctis asks, brows furrowed. Prompto peers over Gladio’s shoulder and reads the headline carefully, deep blue eyes widening.

“Insomnia… falls?”

“Wha…?” Noctis starts, pure shock washing over his face. My breath catches in my throat. I can’t help but to stare at Gladio, demanding more information. “This your idea of a joke?” he growls at Ignis.

“I need you to calm down so I can explain,” Ignis says smoothly, though there’s something unnerving hidden in his tone. The prince charges toward his advisor, leaning up into his face.

“I’m as calm as I’m gonna get!” he snaps. Ignis sighs heavily, eyes falling to the floor.

“There was an attack. The imperial army has taken the Crown City.” When Ignis is done talking, Gladio begins to read. I lean back against the window for support. _No no no. This is all just a bad dream._

“‘As treaty room tempers flared, blasts lit the night sky. When the smoke about the Citadel had cleared, the king…” Gladio’s voice slows, the words seemingly stuck in his throat. “Was found… dead.’” _Regis…_ I look toward Gladio, my heart dropping to my feet. _Clarus… His father has to be dead too then._ Ignis hangs his head, shaking it slowly. Noctis looks over the newspaper in disbelief.

“No, wait, hold on…” the prince chokes out.

“We had no way of knowing,” Ignis sighs, starting to pace.

“What?” Noct snaps. “Knowing what?!”

“That the signing was last night. That Insomnia…”

“But the wedding!” Noctis cuts him off. “Altissia!”

“I know,” Ignis turns to face him. “That was the plan. Yet the reports of the invasion are all the same. How could every headline in the kingdom be wrong?”  he demands, trying to drill reality into Noct’s head, though he can hardly believe it himself. I shake my head, anger and fear bubbling up in my stomach.

“So we were played for fools?” I ask to no one in particular.

“… Lies,” Noctis hisses.

“If only…” Prompto’s voice trails off as Noct stumbles into a chair to sit down. _We’d been there,_ I finish in my head. Gladio sighs, lowering the paper.

“What else do we know?” Ignis shakes his head. Gladio turns to Noctis. “Well then we can’t be sure until we see it with our own eyes.”

“And that means we go back to Insomnia,” Prompto decides, turning to face us. Ignis shakes his head.

“Might not be safe for us there…”

“Might not be safe for us _here_ ,” I cut off the end of his sentence, shaking my head. “It couldn’t have just _fallen_ like that.”

“Turn back?” Gladio asks after a silence, looking at Noctis and waiting for our next move. The prince grits his teeth together, glaring at the ground before nodding curtly.

“Yeah.”

            We gather our things in silence, packing our bags quickly. I shove my phone in my back pocket before loading my stuff into the Regalia. Noct leans over against the window as we drive away, watching rain streak down the glass pane. I sigh, staring at the road ahead of us. _That’s why Arma didn’t answer._ A sharp twinge hits my chest. _Arma... Signum… Are they alive?_ I suddenly remember my phone’s vibration last night and dig through my pocket to retrieve the device, accidentally elbowing Gladio’s face. He huffs, turning away without a word. I turn the screen on quickly, typing my passcode wrong three times before hitting the correct numbers perfectly. My heart leaps into my throat as I read the text message.

_A: Attacked by imperials. Giving Signum my phone if I see him. Have to fight, but he’s with Iris. Love you, sis._

            I clamp down on my lip with my teeth, elbowing Gladio gently. He looks over at me with nothing but emptiness in his amber eyes. I hand him my phone, showing him the message. At least now we have a vague idea of who’s with who. He sighs heavily, giving it back.

“I just hope they made it out alive,” he grumbles before looking back out the window. _Me too, buddy._

“We don’t know if it’s all true,” Prompto mutters, looking back at me with the falsest of hopes in his eyes. Even he doubts his words. “But hope they’re all okay too.”

“Lotta good hoping’s gonna do,” Noct says back, his voice wavering. Ignis shakes his head.

“You mustn’t lose faith."

“Really?” Noctis sits up straight, glaring at his friend in the rearview mirror. “Can faith stop a fleet of imperial dreadnoughts?”

“Give it rest,” Gladio huffs, turning his tired eyes onto the prince. Noctis shakes his head, his voice becoming strained.

“My old man had plenty of faith…” he chokes out.

“Enough,” I snap, closing my eyes. I press my palms to my knees, leaning forward. _They have to be okay._

“The empire lied,” Prompto’s voice cracks. “They betrayed us.”

“Conjecture gets us nowhere. We’re searching for truth,” Ignis says, turning the car around a corner carefully. We pass an imperial base, watching its lights flash through the stormy darkness"

“All you’ll find are lies, like that ceasefire,” Noctis grits.

“Just stop, Noct,” I huff, falling back into my seat. Guilt tugs at my chest. I should’ve read that text. I shouldn’t have brushed it off. If I really cared about my family… I would’ve done something.

            Suddenly, we’re overshadowed by a huge, looming shape. I lean forward between Ignis and Prompto, staring up at the enormous imperial warships.

“Look at the size of those things,” Gladio says, impressed by the mass of the airships. _If even twenty of those attacked Insomnia…_ I can tell he’s thinking the same thing when our eyes meet. _No, Iggy’s right. We need to have faith that this is all a grave misunderstanding._

“Imperial dreadnoughts,” Ignis sighs. “They transport soldiers- namely, the magitek infantry.”

“The robots?” Gladio raises an eyebrow. Prompto squirms uncomfortably, looking up at the ship with an obvious anxiety.

“Mass produced humanoid weapons of warfare, to be more precise,” the advisor explains, glancing up toward the sky.

“Doesn’t look like they’ll be signing that peace treaty,” Prompto whispers. Pure dread hangs in the air as we get closer to the Crown City, praying that we find more than rubble and bodies. Ignis shakes his head before slamming on the breaks. “Up ahead!” Prompto warns. I grip the backs of their seats with a wince, keeping myself from flying through the windshield. We’re blocked off by cars, hundreds of them, lined up at a blockade. A large robot stomps on the ground outside the blockade, standing ahead of a whole troop of imperial soldiers.

“They’ve set up an inspection point,” Ignis breathes in disbelief.

“If the road ahead’s blocked, then we find a way around,” Gladio says firmly. I nod.

“We’re not giving up now.”

“Indeed,” Ignis nods back, backing up and veering onto a dirt road to our left before we’re spotted. “Let’s make a detour. There ought to be a decent vantage point up ahead.” He presses down on the gas, expertly avoiding the fence and the rubble dotting the path before reaching the end of the road and hitting the break hard again.

“Careful, you’re gonna make me sick again,” I wheeze with a grimace. We clamber out, hurrying down the narrow path into the wall. A spray of bullets erupts ahead.

“There they are. Wanna take ‘em out?” Gladio asks, peering around the corner at the imperial soldiers. Noctis nods confidently.

“Oh, yeah. Those scrapheaps are gonna wish they had a treaty to protect them.”

“Now that’s what I wanted to hear!” We rush toward our enemy, slashing through metals and wires, destroying the magitek army all too easily with our anger-induced adrenaline. _Adrenaline… No, Rayne. Focus._ I tread on through the rain, following Noct closely. There are three more soldiers around the corner that begin shooting instantly. I dive toward the closest one, knocking the gun out of its hands with the back of my fist, jamming my blade in between its head and its neck. It falls with a shower of brilliant red sparks.

            Ducking under large pipes and climbing over crumbled rock, I find my feet in the grass once more. Noct warp strikes into the back of a sniper’s head, attacking its metal body while I freeze the soldiers on the ground with a blast of ice. Gladio yells through gritted teeth when the magic hits him yet again.

“Gotta stop doin’ that, Gladio!” I call over the sounds of clashing metal. Prompto slides past through the mud, sending an explosive bullet into the crowd of magitek soldiers, effectively silencing them for good.

            Noctis takes the lead, slipping up the muddy hill to get a good look at the city. Once at the top, he skids to a stop. My heart freezes. The bridge into the city is half destroyed. There’s a barricade around the entirety of Insomnia. Where you would normally see the tops of tall buildings glinting in the light, there’s nothing but smoke. _Gone._ Prompto rips out his phone quickly, tuning into the local radio station.

“As to ceasefire discussions between the two nations, all provisional terms have been suspended in light of recent developments.” Noctis shakes his head, swallowing hard. “Moreover, in the wake of the news of King Regis’s death, we’ve now received word that Crown Prince Noctis and the Oracle Lunafreya have also been pronounced dead.” Prompto makes a nervous sound, staring at Noct’s back and moving to turn the news off.

“Keep it on!” Gladio snaps, glaring at the blonde. Prompto jumps, the device slipping between his fingers and clattering to the ground. He fumbles, trying to grab it.

“Don’t bother!” Noct shouts.

Prompto freezes, big eyes wide in fear at Noctis’s reaction. Ignis stoops down, picking up the phone and handing it back to the shocked gunman. The prince turns back to the city, teeth clenched together tightly. He rips his cellphone out of his pocket, slamming one finger onto a contact and holding it to his ear. I take a deep breath, ripping my eyes away from the horrific tragedy and turning them to Ignis’s. Nothing. No sense of comfort. He’s just as lost as the rest of us.

            Magitek engines fly overhead, wind whipping at our hair and pulling at our clothes. Gladio, too, attempts to make a call, watching the ships fly past. There’s no doubt in my mind that he’s trying to contact Iris.

“H-hello?” Noctis stutters. “Cor?” I stare at Noctis, my heart hammering in my chest. _Cor. He could’ve gotten them out in time._ Noctis’s voice breaks as tears well up in his eyes. “The @#$#’s going on?” he demands. He listens for a moment, pacing. “Outside the city, with no way back in.” His fists clench at his sides, his voice raising. “Makes sense? Are you serious? What about _any_ of this makes sense?!” Prompto shuffles closer to my side, looking back toward Ignis nervously. I rest a hand on his shoulder; I don’t think it helps that my fingers are shaking uncontrollably.

“The news just told me I’m dead- along with my father and Luna,” Noctis grits into the phone. He goes silent, unclenching and clenching that free hand at his side. Suddenly, he gasps, eyes going wide as he swivels to face the city once more. “Right,” he says after a long moment of pained quiet, the phone falling from his ear. Ignis takes a deep breath, walking up behind Noct.

“What did the marshal… have to say?” Noct’s head falls to his chest.

“Said he’d be in Hammerhead,” he mutters. Gladio puts his phone away with an irritated sigh. Then he walks to Noctis, a certain gentleness taking over his features.

“And the king?”

            Noctis doesn’t answer, the silence enough to tell us the truth. _How could this happen?_ I stare out at the horizon, watching smoke drift up into the rainclouds. _How could we have been so wrong?_ Prompto reaches out, laying a gentle hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“We’ll get ‘em for this, Noct. I promise.”

“I was promised peace once,” Noctis grits, shrugging the touch away. “It never came.”

            With that, he turns on his heel and walks back down the way we came up. I take a deep, long breath, staring back at what once was my home. “Did you… get Iris?” I already know the answer, but I can’t stop hoping that she’s okay. If she’s okay, Signum’s okay. Arma… He’s been through a lot. This won’t stop him. It can’t.

“No,” Gladio shakes his head, glaring at the skyline. “But this isn’t about us, Rayne."

“I know, I just…” I shake my head, reaching up and holding my father’s cold pendant against my palm. “I can’t help but worry.”

“Worry about Noct,” he instructs gruffly before turning and following the prince. Prompto follows with a final look toward Insomnia’s ruins. Ignis turns to go- and then pauses.

“He’s right, you know,” he says quietly. “Right now Prince Noctis needs us. You cannot let this get in the way of your duty.”

“I won’t” I whisper, bringing the necklace to my lips and closing my eyes. **_Please._** I turn away with a final look toward my home and follow them down the wet, puddle-riddled path.

~|~|~|~|~

“Don’t suppose the Crownsguard is still active,” Gladio says, staring out his rain, streaked window.

“Wouldn’t count on it,” Ignis shakes his head. “Not with the marshal out here.”

“I wonder how things are inside the city…” Prompto muses quietly.

“There should be reports before long,” Ignis says.

“Yeah, something this big can’t go ignored,” Gladio sighs.

“And what about us?” Prompto turns back to face him. “What do we do?”

“We make for Hammerhead to find Cor,” I answer firmly.

“And figure the rest out later,” Gladio finishes. His phone buzzes in his lap; I practically dive into his shoulder, watching him open the text message. “Got a message from my sister,” he says, obviously relieved. “She’s with refugees bound for Lestallum.”

“And Signum?” I dare to ask, pleading the big man with my eyes. He sighs, texting back. A new text pops up moments later and I breathe a huge sigh of relief.

“A-okay,” Gladio nods.

“Well, at least they’re alright,” Prompto sighs. I get off of Gladio as new messages come in, not wanting to bother him any further. He frowns at the screen.

“Yeah. Doesn’t sound like everyone else was so lucky, though.”

“We’d best make haste. Noct won’t remain dead forever,” Ignis looks at the prince in the rearview mirror. I look over at the sleeping prince, wincing at his cramped position.

“No going back,” Prompto huffs. “Only way’s forward.”

“No going back,” Noctis grumbles, opening his eyes and sitting up as we pull into Hammerhead’s gas station. “Let’s go,” he whispers.


	10. Return to Hammerhead

_~Five years before~_

_The smell. The smell is horrid. God-awful. Disgusting. I don’t know how anyone can breathe this in without gagging. I personally feel sick to my stomach. Ignis’s nose is crinkled the tiniest bit in disgust. If this is Noctis’s idea of a joke, it’s not funny. But he’s grinning, and so’s his blonde friend. Pronto was it?_

_“Noct, this is great!” he cries, jumping around and shaking his friend excitedly._

_“Let it be said that…” Ignis starts._

_“The smell of wet chocobos is aboslutely disgusting,” I finish, grimacing._

_“Hey, chocobos aren’t disgusting,” the blonde snaps back. Noctis pushes his friend off him._

_“Ignore her, Prompto. She’s always in a bad mood.” **Nope. It’s Prompto. Not Pronto. Got it.**_

_“I wouldn’t be in a bad mood if I didn’t have to be here. Where’s that Gladio guy?”_

_“Sick,” Ignis replies, straightening his glasses. “Though he refuses to admit it.”_

_“Pneumonia,” Noctis nods. “He kept going out in the rain like a stubborn idiot.” Half-smiling, he turns to Prompto. “But Cor didn’t bring these all the way out here for us to stare at ‘em.” Prompto cheers, pumping a fist into the air._

_“Let’s go!”_

_“Don’t scare them,” I huff, following after the two. “Ignis, permission to kill them both.”_

_“Only if necessary.”_

_“Well frick.” I reach out to touch the slick feathers of the giant bird to my right. It squawks loudly, stomping on my foot. “GODDA…”_

_“Language, Rayne.”_

_“SHUT UP, IGNIS!”_

_“Maybe if you were nicer to it…” Prompto’s voice trails off. He clears his throat. “So your name’s Rayne? Like, rain falling from the sky?” He laughs nervously when I shoot him a dirty look, quickly hopping onto the back of his bird._

_“Yeah, haven’t heard that one before,” I grumble._

_“C’mon, love birds,” Noctis calls to us, already waiting at the gate of the courtyard. Ignis’s chocobo trots up behind his. The advisor looks back at us expectantly._

_“Perhaps another time, Rayne,” he calls to me._

_“What, it doesn’t fit into today’s schedule?” I shout back, hopping onto my chocobo and steering the uneasy animal toward the rest of the group. “If anything, it’ll clear it up.”_

_“Someone has to clear the evidence,” he replies smoothly. Prompto looks between us uncomfortably._

_“Noct, what’re they...?”_

_“Don’t worry about it,” the prince chuckles, motioning toward the gate. “Let’s go.”_

_They slip through the gate one by one, leaving only me while they wait. But my chocobo won’t budge, stubbornly shuffling every time I dig my heels into its side or snap at its reigns. Prompto snickers as I groan in frustration. “Are you **freaking** kidding me?” I grit, trying harder. The bird squawks loudly, shaking its feathers while I cling to its neck. Noctis hides his laugh, Ignis suppressing a smile. “How hard is it,” I grumble, digging my heels in harder. “To move your @#$ out the door!?”_

_“Pretty hard when you’re yelling at him like that,” Prompto points out. I glare at him; he smiles sheepishly._

_“Perhaps you should try being kinder,” Ignis suggests. I take a deep breath leaning down to whisper by the chocobo’s face._

_“Okay, look. We’ve just gotta get through here and then you’re home free. So let’s just…”_

_The bird rears up, throwing me off its back into the mud._ **_Oh you’ve gotta be joking._** _The bird sprints past me, blasting me with even more liquid dirt and skidding to a stop in the stable. I hear laughter erupting from the other side of the gate, Noctis and Prompto cracking up at my muddy face and clothes. Huffing, I sit up and scowl at them, wringing the water out of my ponytail. Well, my hair **used** to be blonde. _

_“Ignis, please, I really need…”_

_“No, Rayne,” he says through his amused expression. “Not today.”_

_“Dear Shiva, kill me,” I grumble, hopping the fence and approaching the group of birds._

_“You just staying behind then?” Noctis asks, watching me walk toward them. “You won’t be able to keep up on foot.”_

_“Oh I know,” I answer innocently. Prompto shifts uncomfortably when I smile at him sweetly. “I’ll just…” He doesn’t have time to move his chocobo before I hop on the back of the saddle, settling myself against the kid’s back quite comfortably. I laugh at the squelching noise the mud makes when I tightly wrap my arms around his waist. “Aren’t you having so much fun, Pronto?”_

_“Prompto,” he corrects weakly. Noctis laughs again, Ignis smiling._

_“Shall we?” I motion toward the small area designated to riding the birds. We start moving slowly, Prompto grimacing when I reach up and rub some dirt into his blonde hair. “So, **Prompto** , what’s your favorite color?”_

            I slide out of Gladio’s side this time because Noct takes a bit too long to stand. I can’t blame him. While I relieved that at least half of my remaining family is alive, I can’t help but feel a sickening worry over the other. That, and the images of Insomnia keep coming back. Destroyed. Demolished. Reduced to nothing but a pile of rubble and dead bodies.

“Hey,” Gladio says, waving to Cindy. She waves back with a half-hearted smile.

“Glad y’all made it.” Prompto laughs nervously when she turns her gaze to him. “No weather for drivin’, that’s for sure.”

“Our thanks,” Ignis nods.

“Where’s Cor?” Noct asks, getting straight to business. She pulls her hat down tighter over her wild curls.

“Left to see to business, and left y’all a message with Paw-paw.”

“Yeah?” Noct’s voice is flat, dry. Numb.

“Boss ain’t sat still one second since he heard y’all were comin’,” Cindy shakes her head, crossing her arms.

            Cid sighs when he sees us enter the garage, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “Crystal and the king’s ring… What they been after all along.” He shakes his head. Ignis straightens his slightly fogged glasses.

“So all talk of peace was merely a pretext,” he concludes.

“What did you expect?” I ask dryly, shedding my uncomfortably moist jacket. “With how quickly and unofficially it was proposed, I’m surprised it was even accepted. It was so obviously a trap, and yet we all...” I turn to give Noctis a softer look. “Not that your father was oblivious. He’s not stupid.”

“Are you saying he threw away his life then?” he snaps, eyes darkening. “They played my father for a fool.”

“Don’t kid yourself,” Cid shakes his head, pushing one hand up onto his thigh and reaching the other over to pick up an old framed photo. “Reggie wasn’t born yesterday, just like yer girl Rayne was tryin’ to say.” He stares at the photograph, something stirring in his old eyes. “Lucis got dealt a losin’ hand, and your old man played it the best he could.” He looks up at Noctis with sharp eyes.

“He saw this comin’ a mile away, and he wasn’t gonna go down without a fight.” Noctis stares back at him, absorbing every word. _But wasn’t it obvious that the king knew? Just not back then…_ I make it sound like we weren’t in the castle with Regis less than a week ago. Looking back, it was so painfully obvious that he knew something was wrong. So he sent Noctis away, sent him to safety. Sent him to a place he could become fit to overthrow the empire.

“In the end, though,” the old man sighs. “Well, it just wasn’t enough.” He reaches down, picking up his wrench and setting it on the table beside him. “You need somethin’ else, you talk to Cor.” He stands, staring into nothingness. “I can’t even remember the last time I saw Reggie. Feels like a lifetime ago.” He turns to look up at Noctis. “Cor left a message. Said he’ll wait for ya in the tombs. They’re to the northwest of here, just a short ways past the outpost. Find that first.”

“We should rest before we go,” Ignis warns, eyeing the setting sun. Noctis stares back at him for a long moment, chewing hi lip. Then he nods.

“Yeah. Okay.”

“I’ll pull the Regalia up closer,” Ignis replies dutifully, taking the keys out of his pocket.

“Cor said he’d be here,” I huff, crossing my arms. Noctis shakes his head, walking toward the local camper. He veers into the diner, most likely to pay Takka for our stay. I don’t think any of us have an appetite right now. Our homeland, our kingdom, our king. All gone in a few hours. Already, I miss the stained floors and peeling walls, the suffocating smell of men’s cologne emitting from the hallway, and the hot air filtering through the windows of my cheap apartment.

“He can’t be everywhere,” Gladio sighs, giving me a pointed look. I roll my eyes.

“He could have at least called us so we didn’t have to stop and waste time.”

“You just want to know about Arma,” he grumbles, giving me a sharp frown. “What part of your purpose do you not understand? You’re in charge of protecting everyone else here. You can’t go off only looking out for yourself now.”

“You didn’t see me lecturing you for calling your sister,” I scowl, backing up a step when he moves to get in my face. It does nothing; he just grabs my shoulders roughly.

“I’m not letting my sister get in my way. This is about Noct, Rayne. What’s it take to get that through your head?” He shakes his head, eyes closed. “He might as well be the king already. Don’t you know your place in this world?"

“Of course I do,” I grit, shoving him off me. “I’m bound to those who serve the king and the king himself. I’m not stupid, Gladio. I was _raised_ for this.”

“Then start acting like it,” he growls, glaring at me. “Because right now, you’re acting like you’re on vacation and some little accident happened back home.”

“I’m well aware of where we are!” I snap, my voice raising as my nails dig into my crossed arms. “You think I’m here to enjoy myself?! I wouldn’t _be_ here if my brother wasn’t deaf!"

“Might be better if you weren’t,” he scowls. “Now get your @#$% together and go inside.”

“And if I don’t?” I challenge, purely for the sake of being difficult. He stares me down for a moment, but I stand my ground. Then he reaches forward, lifting me up and over his shoulder. “ _Put me down!”_ I shout, punching at his back. “ _Gladio_!”

“You’re acting like a child,” he huffs, grunting when my knee slams into his muscled chest. He starts walking toward the camper that’s parked across the Hammerhead from us. Several people stare at us while I yell, kicking, punching, and trying to wiggle free from his tight grip. Ignis merely raises a disappointed eyebrow as we pass by.

“ _Gladiolus Amicitia_!” I beat against his tattooed back one last time before giving up on that, instead reaching over to yank on the end of his damp hair. He feigns dropping me, making me grip onto the back of his tank top with a panicked yelp. “Seriously?!”

“Stop fighting,” he shrugs, kicking the trailer’s door open and throwing me into the ragged couch. I wince as my head slams against the wall, holding the aching spot before looking up and glaring at him.

“Was that really necessary?” Ignis scowls upon entering the camper. “You two caused quite a scene.”

“I could ask the same thing,” I grumble, raising an eyebrow at Gladio.

“It was,” Gladio leans back against the wall, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow back. “You were the one causing a scene. You’re the problem, and that’s not how it should be."

“I’m not trying to be a problem!” I snap, sitting up angrily. I’m already getting riled back up. “You’re the one picking fights!”

“Calm d…” Ignis starts as Gladio straightens.

“You’re going to hold us back,” he argues. “So you need to change and you need to do it now.”

“I’m not…!” I start, getting my feet quickly.

“Enough!” Ignis thunders, slamming his hands down onto the counter. I scowl, looking away from Gladio and crossing my arms tightly. “You’re both acting like children!” He turns to burn us under his hard eyes. “We’re all already tense from today’s events. There’s no need to make matters worse with your constant bickering.” Ignis straightens his glasses. “And since you insist on being children, I may as well ask what you have to say to each other.”

“Ladies first,” Gladio growls.

“I wish I’d gauged your eye out when I had the chance,” I hiss, turning on my heel and locking myself in the bathroom. I can hear the quiet sounds of Ignis and Gladio conversing in hushed tones, but I honestly don’t care.

I glare at myself in the dirty mirror, staring back at my inner rage. Why does he insist that I’m going to hinder Noct’s journey? Why does he think I’m going to be a burden? I’m only worried about my _family,_ for Shiva’s sake! He was worried about Iris, and now he’s pissed because I care about my own siblings? It makes no sense. The door’s lock clicks, Ignis pushing the rickety door inward. “I could’ve been trying to shower,” I huff, scowling at him.

“You didn’t take your things,” Ignis points out, crossing his arms and blocking the doorway. “Gladio’s left.”

“Good,” I roll my eyes. “What do you want?”

“I want you to understand his frustration,” he touches his glasses lightly. _Are they ever **not** sliding down_? “He is not angry because you care about Arma.”

“Seems like it,” I scoff, leaning back against the counter. “Looks like it’s only acceptable for _him_ to care about loved ones.”

“No,” he shakes his head, leaning his right shoulder against the doorframe and crosses his ankles. “He’s only concerned that your family will become your main focus.”

“They _won’t,_ ” I grit, glowering at him. He sighs.

“Yes, but, what happens if you find that Arma never comes back?”

“What are you saying?”

“There’s always the chance that he didn’t make it,” he catches my eye, refusing to let go. “And what happens then? Do you manage well or do you seek revenge? You could easily lose your purpose if your brothers become your sole objective.”

“He’s not dead,” I force out. “I won’t lose my purpose. I know what I’m here to do. I’m here for Noct, just like you guys. Just give me a little time so I can stop thinking about it.”

“Very well,” he gives in, straightening. “You should know that you may be sharing a bed again.”

“Keeps me warm,” I shrug indifferently, refusing to meet his eyes any longer.

            With another sigh, he leaves me alone, moving to the kitchen to attempt to cook something we’ll find appetizing. I’m not hungry, though, so I grab my bag and change into a pair of black shorts. It’s much too hot out here, even when it’s raining at night. I toss my wet jacket over the shower rod, stepping out of the bathroom to hang my bag over the top rod of the bunk bed. I then grab a dingy towel that’s folded up on the counter and ruffle it over my wet hair before tossing it back down and pulling my hair back up.

“That was Noct’s,” Ignis notifies me. I shrug, folding it back up easily and setting it back down.

“He’ll survive.”

“Hey Rayne,” Prompto greets, offering a weak smile from the couch. I make myself smile back, forcing it to reach my eyes so it seems genuine.

“Hey. How’re you holding up?”

“Alright. Could do without today though.”

“Me too,” I nod, settling beside him and pulling my phone out. “How ‘bout some King’s Knight?”

“Okay.”

            We play for at least two hours, mumbling insults and advice back and forth. I have my feet kicked up on Prompto’s thighs, head laying on the end of the couch with my ponytail dangling over the edge. Ignis tries to offer us food; the smell makes me gag. Not that it stinks, I just can’t even think of eating right now. Giving up, Ignis cleans up his small mess from making the simple soup. Gladio converses with the advisor while Noctis slumps on the top bunk across the small space.

“I think I’m done for tonight,” Prompto yawns, shutting his screen off and standing. “Me and you, Noct?” The raven haired prince doesn’t answer for a moment before finally sighing.

“Sure.”

“Gotcha,” Prompto grins half-heartedly, but even he can’t lighten the mood tonight. We’re too tired, too worn down. Too upset. He sighs, pulling himself up to the top relatively easily. “You want the wall?”

“… No.”

            I sigh, shaking my head and standing. “I’m gonna turn in too. Whoever’s up for a kick-fest can join me.” It’s no secret that I can kick like a chocobo in my sleep. The evidence is on Prompto’s legs and ribs. Don’t ask me how I managed to kick his ribs. It just happened. 

“I’ll take the couch tonight,” Gladio huffs, tossing his jacket to the side and flopping onto the couch. It makes a loud cracking sound, all of us turning to stare. Thankfully, the piece of furniture doesn’t cave it, but we’re still a bit uneasy as Noct’s shield attempts to fit onto the small couch without damaging it further.

“Perhaps you should let me have the couch,” Ignis suggests, watching Gladio uncomfortably as if the loveseat is going to snap any second. It probably will. “If you can bear to put your misconduct behind you for the sake of Takka’s property.”

“Misconduct.” I snort, tugging the blankets over my shoulders. “Gladio’s a living, breathing furnace, Iggy. I’m gonna melt.”

“Most women do,” Gladio replies smoothly, standing. “You sure, Iggy?”

“Quite certain,” Ignis nods, stepping around Gladio to take his pace on the couch. “It’s plenty warm in here,” he says as our resident big guy reaches into the linen cabinet and pulls a thin blanket down. Gladio shakes his head, chucking the blanket at Ignis.

“Temps’ll drop later, you know that.”

            With that said, I slide over until I’m pushed with my back against the wall. Gladio sighs heavily, sliding into the small amount of remaining space, rolling onto his side to face me smugly. “Well isn’t this a predicament?” he teases. I roll my eyes, sliding an arm under my head and closing my eyes. The lights flick off eventually; probably Ignis. Slowly, I can feel the fingers of sleep dragging me down into torturous unconsciousness.


	11. Chasing Cor

            _Blood, all around me. Painted on the crumbed buildings, dripping onto the streets, pouring from my hands. But it’s not my own. It’s pooling up around my ankles, creating a warm sea of red around me. I rush to pull myself up onto a pile of rubble, grabbing onto the rocks and climbing. There’s no sound, just the brush of the wind and the slight swishing of the blood. But the smell… Coppery. Sickening._

_I turn around to get a good look at my surroundings. **Where am I?** I try to calm my quickening heart, staring at the dead bodies that lay across the ground or that float below me. I turn away from the destroyed building to my right. **Insomnia.** But something horrifyingly new catches my eye. My breath catches in my throat, my heart stopping. I choke on air, staring into the dead, blank eyes of King Regis. I feel sick. Suddenly, I feel something resting in my left hand, weighing it down. I look down to see my gunblade, coated in streaks of blood. **I…** I look back at Regis. **Killed him?**_

_Bodies start floating higher, washing against my stony shore with each crimson wave. My chest aches horribly. My head’s spinning. I scramble toward the most familiar ones, hands shaking. “Noct?” I whimper, taking hold of that blood-soaked shoulder and shaking. “Noct, are you…?” He rolls over limply, empty blue eyes directed toward the sky. I gasp, falling backward and away from him. Looking past him, I see stained blonde hair and leopard print pants. **Prompto?**_

_Scrambling to my feet, I look around me. My stomach twists. Ignis lays face up on the ground, glasses cracked and shattered. Gladio’s body rests even farther away, tossed up against the walls of concrete mercilessly. Blood pours from his left eyelid. I gulp. **I should’ve gauged your eye out when I had the chance.** My sword clatters to the ground instead of disappearing. **Did I…?** I step back, yelping when something grabs my ankle. I look down the see Prompto’s bloody hand around my leg. He coughs, red staining the ground. _

_“Should’ve been there…” he chokes out before his head falls, eyes lifeless. My heart’s pounding now, my feet slipping and stumbling as I run from their bodies. My eyes are burning, my head is spinning, my lungs stop working. I trip over a loose wire, looking straight into the face of Arma. Crying out in surprise, I jerk back, staring at his pale skin with wide eyes. He doesn’t move. And then I notice the other bodies. Signum, Tallin, my father, my mother… The list could go on forever._

_“It was you,” an old voice croaks. I swivel around to see Cid with Cindy glued to his side. He gives me a rather nasty glare, coughing roughly before speaking once more as he and his granddaughter collapse. “Why’d ya do it, Rayne?” He grasps his bleeding side with a pained grimace. “Why’d ya kill us all?” His eyes pierce mine sharply. Cindy goes limp. “Doesn’t anyone else matter but you?!”_

_Suddenly, the red waves rise, coming up over my head and swallowing me in their depths. I squeeze my burning eyes shut, holding my breath. And then I’m attacked by a merciless crowd of beasts from the wildlands. They rip at my flesh, adding my own blood to the crimson ocean and filling it further. I have no control over my body, screaming, begging for help, sobbing as I choke out apologies for what I’ve done, begging for forgivene…_

“Rayne.”

            My eyes snap open as I sit upright. I hiss when my forehead knocks into a heavy bar on the top bunk. Beside me, Gladio rests his body on the weight of his elbow, his other hand resting on my shoulder.

“Hey. You okay?”

“Huh?” I blink at him through the darkness. _Blood, bodies, murder…_

“You were making a lot of noise. Didn’t want to wake everyone up,” he explains, keeping his voice low. Then he gives me a slight smile. “You do kick pretty hard though.”

“…” I fall back onto sheets, staring up at the underside of the bunk above. “Can you move over?”

“There’s not any room to…”

“I mean, like, _stand_.”

“Oh.” He slides out of the bed, letting me out. “Where’re you going?” I sigh, opening the bathroom door behind me and grabbing my jacket. I slide it on over my shoulders.

“Just outside to walk around for a bit,” I reply in a whisper. “I don’t think I’ll be sleeping any more anyway. Ignis should be up in an hour or so.”

“Yeah,” he grumbles, his deep voice silenced as he yawns and rolls back into bed. He easily takes up the entire bed.

            Without another word, I slip through the camper and out the door. Shoving my hands in my pockets, I shudder as the wind hits my bare legs. I tug on the bottoms of my shorts. _Too late to go back._ I’ll be plenty warm soon enough. I stop by the Regalia, opening the trunk and tucking a potion into my pocket- just in case. Then I take off to the large area of large behind Hammerhead. I don’t care about daemons; let them come. Anything to keep my mind off my dreams. Anything to redirect my focus.

“Just in time,” I mumble as a pair of blue flan slide toward me, summoning my gunblade to my hand. I force that bloody ocean out of my mind as I charge in head on. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

~|~|~|~|~

            As I walk back to the camper, I feel nothing but exhaustion. But I press on, my muscles protesting from hours of fighting. I already used the potion after a rogue sabertusk got a good bite into my arm. The skin over my right forearm feels a little smooth, but that’ll change soon enough. I can see the chairs that are spread into a circle around a small glass table. Prompto spots me first, leaping to his feet and pointing, talking with obvious excitement.

            I approach the camper calmly, half-smiling when Prompto grins at me.

“Hey Rayne!” He kicks back in his seat, holding a bowl of steaming oatmeal.

“Where were you?” Ignis asks sharply, standing behind me with his arms crossed. I sigh, turning around to meet his piercing stare.

“Didn’t Gladio tell you?” I ask back innocently.

“ _Gladio_ hadn’t the slightest idea of your whereabouts,” he says sharply.

“I couldn’t sleep,” I huff. “So I went for a walk.”

“At night. With the daemons.” His tone is both strict and dry. He’s lost his patience. “What were you thinking?”

“I needed to clear my head,” I mumble, crossing my sore arms. He scowls at me a moment longer before sighing, shaking his head.

“I’ll have you know that Noct is not happy with you.”

“Okay,” I shrug. “Neither are you.”

“You could have been killed!” he snaps at me. “And you didn’t bother to tell anyone where you went.”

“So you were worried?” I raise an eyebrow smugly, smiling.

“This is no laughing matter,” he huffs.

“I’m not laughing.”

“There you are,” Gladio grumbles, stepping outside. “Thought I heard arguing.”

“Where there’s an argument, there’s Rayne!” Prompto says a little too cheerfully. Ignis pinches the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. Gladio leans back against the trailer.

“Where’d you go?”

“For a walk, like I said,” I breathe, exasperated. They really shouldn’t have worried. I’m capable of handling myself. He nods, looking toward the gas station.

“Noct was gonna have me hunt you down, you know.”

“Interesting.” I watch the said prince step out of the camper, heavy bags in either hand. He loads them into the trunk, brushing his hands off before facing me. “Hey Noctis." 

“Hey,” he huffs, heading back to get more bags. “Specs lecture you yet?”

“Tried to,” I offer a small smile. He shakes his head, disappearing inside. Ignis comes out moments later with a bowl in his hand.

“Eat,” he commands, shoving the oatmeal in my face. I shake my head, grimacing.

“I’m really not…”

“Oh no,” Gladio chuckles darkly, grabbing my shoulders from behind and pushing me into a seat. “You were out fighting all night. You’re eating.”

“But I…!”

“No complaints,” Ignis sniffs, pressing a spoon into my hand. “And I do hope you apologize for this.”

“Make it up,” Gladio nods. I sigh, reaching into my pocket, pulling out a bag of random edible ingredients sheepishly.

“I saw these. Thought you might want ‘em.” 

            Ignis pushes his glasses up, inspecting the bag’s contents before nodding. “Thank you.” He heads toward the door, pausing at the entrance. “I don’t want a speck left in that bowl."

“You guys are killing me,” I mutter, scooping my breakfast in my mouth.

“Still owe the rest of us something,” Gladio says, sitting beside Prompto.

“Like what?” I ask around a mouthful of oatmeal. He shrugs.

“I dunno. I’ll think of something.” He nudges Prompto’s shoulder, drawing his blue eyes away from his phone screen. “What’s Rayne gonna do for you?”

“Hm…” the young blonde hums, tapping his chin. He grins, looking toward me brightly. “I want a picture!”

“We have plenty of pictures of Rayne,” Gladio scoffs. The gunman shakes his head.

“No! I mean a picture _with_ Rayne.”

“Of course you do,” I tease, my spoon hitting the inside of my empty bowl with a clatter. “I’m quite a hottie.”

“Nah.” His smile’s broad and a little too happy for yesterday’s events, but it’s uplifting. “Not my type.”

“We already established that,” I point out, recalling Ignis’s teasing on the shores of Galdin. “We all know you like little sweethearts, hm?” Coughing to conceal my words, I hiss “Cindy.” A delightful red blush spreads across his freckled cheeks and I grin. There’s always a way to get to Prompto, bless him.

“Are we all set?” Ignis asks, stepping back outside to pick up my bowl.

“Should be,” I nod, standing. “Just let me change real quick."

“Hurry,” Ignis nods. I fish my black pants out of the trunk, passing Noctis to change in the bathroom in record time. No need to piss Iggy off further.

“Hey Noct, you can have the front today,” Prompto offers with a slight smile. “I’ll deal with Rayne today.” He whines when I hit the back of his head. The prince looks between silently before nodding.

“Yeah. Okay.” His phone bursts into its annoying ringtone. He sighs, picking up and waving for us to get in the car.

“You made a bad decision today,” I snicker, squishing Prompto up against the wall of the car. He’s not quite as lithe as Noctis. Gladio falls in after me, rocking the car. Ignis starts the Regalia, waiting patiently for Noct to hang up and climb in.

“Who was it?” Prompto asks, leaning forward and holding onto the sides of Ignis’s seat.

“Dino. He says he’s worried about our well being,” the prince scoffs.

“Probably trying to get more gems out of us,” I mutter, leaning back in my seat and yawning.

Ignis pulls out of the Hammerhead parking lot, smoothly turning the car onto the open road. “They will have sealed off the city by now,” he says to Noctis. Noct merely sighs.

“What do you think it’s like on the inside?” Prompto asks uneasily. Noctis shrugs.

“I don’t know. Your guess is as good as mine.” _It’s not really a subject any of us wants to think about at the moment._

“We’ll see for ourselves in time,” Gladio replies softly, pushing a loose hair back out of his face.

“Indeed,” Ignis sighs, “Merely a question of when.”

“I can’t believe the crystal’s gone,” Prompto shakes his head.

“That’s all they ever wanted,” I huff, looking out toward the canyon. “You take away Insomnia’s crystal, and we’re not anything but a small city lost in a big world, just ripe for the taking."

“The @##%$&%s took it all,” Gladio grumbles.

“And we’ll take it back,” Noctis says firmly. Ignis nods in agreement.

“This is far from over.” I sigh, closing my eyes to feel the warm sun on my face before falling against Gladio’s leather clad shoulder as I usually do when I’m tired. “We’re much too close for you to be napping, Rayne."

“Just resting my eyes,” I promise.

            The car ride is silent, save for the normal sounds of the road. I hear dirt underneath our wheels soon enough, cherishing my few remaining moments of comfort before Gladio shakes me off. Sighing, I climb out of the car, rubbing my eyes tiredly. Next time, I should at least wait until morning to have a nightmare.

“This must be the outpost Cid mentioned,” Ignis comments, looking around at the small dilapidated buildings and water towers.

“Looks like a hub for hunters,” Gladio looks around, eyes catching on to several telltale signs.

“Maybe they know something,” Prompto offers.

“This must be where Dave usually hangs out,” I muse, following Noctis to one of the shacks. A woman stands to greet him, bowing.

“Your Highness. I’m glad you’re safe.”

“Monica!” Gladio greets. “Where’re all the others?”

“Most of the Crownsguard didn’t make it.,” she sighs, shaking her head. My heart falls to my stomach. _She said **most.**_ “It was all we could do to escort Lady Iris out of the city.” She turns to me. “Dustin and Signum are with her as we speak, seeing her the rest of the way to Lestallum.” Gladio’s head falls in a grateful nod, catching my eye before looking back at Monica.

“We owe you guys big time,” he says wholeheartedly. She smiles anxiously.

“Don’t worry about it.” She looks back toward Noctis. “Head for the royal tomb. The marshal awaits.”

“Can’t keep up with this guy,” Gladio grumbles as we take off.

“First the Crown City, then Hammerhead, then the royal tomb?” Prompto gives a low whistle. “This guy’s fast!”

“His nickname should’ve been ‘Cor the Restless,’” Ignis responds. I shake my head.

“Somehow not as catchy as ‘Cor the Immortal.’”

“Making it out of Insomnia only adds to his legend,” Prompto laughs.

“Well, fortune favors the bold,” Noctis says, leading us down a new dirt path.

“Huh?” Prompto frowns.

“The wise make their own luck,” Ignis explains in his own, unhelpful way.

“You think it’s a coincidence he’s made it out of all those battles alive?”

“Focus,” Ignis says suddenly, eyeing the daggerquills that circle overhead.

“Got it,” Noct nods.

“I’m going in,” the advisor decides suddenly, pulling the prince back.

“Without a plan?” Noct raises an eyebrow.

“Crush the opposition, that’s the plan.”

“Sounds good to me,” I shrug, diving into the fray. Gladio knocks one out of the skies.

“Wonder what drew him to the tomb,” he says, finishing the bird off.

“A morbid curiosity for the late kings of Lucis?” Ignis suggests.

“Maybe he’s really into dead bodies,” I call over the sound of fighting. “Is that what you were trying to say, Iggy? Because that’s just gross.”

“Only one way to find out,” Noctis shouts back, slashing across the neck of another daggerquill.

“Rayne!” Gladio calls. I step into his readied hands, getting boosted into the air and taking out the last two enemies. My boots hit the ground with a solid thud.

“Looks like we’ll have some daggerquill tonight, huh?” I turn to look at Ignis, who’s already eyeing the birds.

“Indeed.” We move ahead about ten feet before we’re attacked by more daggerquills.

“How many times…?” Noctis starts, warp striking one of the vicious birds.

“Enough talk, time for some action,” Gladio cuts him off.

“Let’s make this quick,” Ignis sighs. I snatch a ball of ice from the air.

“You rang?” I raise an eyebrow. Noctis warps out of the way, and when the coast is clear, I cast the spell. And guess who dove into the fray just as the ball exploded?

“Every _single_ time!” Gladio thunders, falling to the ground and gripping his iced sides as birds fall from the sky around him.

“Much better,” Ignis nods, walking past Gladio and ignoring the big man’s complaints.

“You’re gonna pay for that,” Gladio growls as I walk past. I shrug, following Noct’s lead.

“We’re here,” Ignis announces as we step onto the clean stone slabs of the grave. It’s a carved half circle, built out of white and black stones. The heavy white door is overly ornate, symbolizing the importance of this particular resting place.

“A tomb fit for royalty,” Prompto sighs dreamily.

“Let’s go in and find Cor,” I urge, hearing Gladio step up behind us. _Well as least he’s done being a drama queen._ So maybe I’m being insensitive. It _does_ hurt when you’re blasted with ice and snow at high speed. Noctis reaches forward, pushing the heavy doors wide open and stepping inside. Cor has his back to us, but he turns to face Ignis when spoken to.

“Marshal.”

“At last, Your Highness,” Cor nods to Noct in acknowledgement. Noctis looks down at the stone coffin before him.

“Yeah, wanna tell me what I’m here for?” he asks flatly. Ignis sends him a look of disapproval.

“The power of kings,” Cor answers, unfazed as he raises a hand over the blade locked in fingers of stone. “Passed from the old to the new through the bonding of souls.” He raises his other arm, gesturing toward the coffin. “One such soul lies before you. To claim your forebears’ power is your birthright and duty as king.” Noct’s eyes are hollow when he speaks up.

“My duty as king of what?” I turn to look at him sharply. _C’mon, Noct. You know we have to take the city back. Even if it’s never the same… We can’t let the empire have the crystal._

“Now is not the time to question your calling,” Cor scolds. Noctis scoffs. “A king is sworn to protect his people.”

 “And yet he chose to protect only one prince,” Noctis forces bitterly. I stare at the back of his head, empathy flooding my veins. No one likes the idea, but if only saving Noctis means the world has a future versus saving everyone else and having no future… I understand Regis’s dilemma. “Was that his calling? To forsake the masses to spare his own son?” he demands, anger building up in his small frame.

“How long will you remain the protected?” Cor asks, the force behind his powerful voice growing. “The king entrusted the role of the protector to you.” Noctis grits his teeth, glaring up at the marshal.

“ _Entrusted_ it to me?” He shakes his head as his voice raises. “Then why didn’t he tell _me_ that?! Why did he stand there smiling as I left?! Why…!” His hand slams down on the edge of the grave, curling around the gold trim. “Why did he lie to me?” I sigh, watching without being able to comfort, like a mere stranger. Like he’s not my friend. What could I possibly do to make him feel better? Ignis hangs his head, staring at his shoes while Gladio shifts uncomfortably.

“That day, he didn’t want you to remember him as the king,” Cor says, walking back to stand in front of Noctis. “In what time you had left, he wanted to be your father.” A sniff comes from the hunched form of the prince, small, telltale sounds of crying shaking from his body. “He always had faith in you, that when the time came, you would ascend for the sake of your people.

“Guess he left me no choice,” Noctis huffs with a broken voice, straightening. Taking a deep breath, he reaches forward toward the sword. In a brilliant flash of light that momentarily blinds me, the sword raises up into the air. I shield my eyes with my arm, stumbling back into Prompto. The sword suddenly twists, piercing through Noct’s chest and leaving a light blue glow as its ghost spins around the prince.

“The power of kings goes with you, Your Majesty,” Cor says, watching the blue light fade. “That’s not the only power your forebears left you. Your journey’s just begun.” He crosses his arms. “Another tomb lies close by. I suggest you head there next. In fact, there are tombs scattered across the land. All are dangerous ground. I’ll go with you for the time being. Not only to help, but to get a measure of your strength.” _Of course he is._


	12. The Power of Kings

“So just how many of these ‘powers’ are out there?” Noct asks, ignoring Cor’s strength comment. I don’t blame the marshal for doubting Noctis’s capabilities. The prince doesn’t look like he could take on more than a few sabertusks at a time.

“There are thirteen known royal arms, each enshrined at a royal tomb, though we know the location of only a few.” He shakes his head when we step forward to help Noct take on a small sabertusk pack, wanting only to watch the prince fight. “I’ve enlisted the help of the Hunters. They comb the land in search of the lost tombs.”

“Where’s the one nearby you mentioned?” Noctis asks, crushing one of the beasts beneath his blade. I flinch when a sabertusk leaps toward his back, but Noct manages just fine.

“Keycatrich Trench. We know there to be a crypt deep inside the tunnels,” Cor responds, crossing his arms. More sabertusks join, and finally Cor nods for us to help fight them off as Noctis slides on the dirt. We make quick work of the vermin as a team. I drop my sword, dusting my hands off. “Prompto, you alright?” he asks, eyeing the young man. Prompto tenses, brushing dirt off of his shirt.

“Uh, yes, s-sir. I’m fine, sir,” he stutters. I hide my smile, glancing back to see Gladio’s amused expression. Cor shakes his head, following Noct’s lead down the dirt path we used to come up.

“No need to be so nervous around him,” I mumble with a smile, nudging Prompto gently. He smiles back uneasily.

“I know, he’s just so high up there,” he looks over at the marshal with admiration written clearly across his features. “It’s kinda cool.”

“Kinda?” I raise an eyebrow. “Imagine being in the same building as him _all the time._ ”

“Fangirl?”

“Totally.”

“Man, it’s hot,” Noctis whines, wiping sweat off his forehead. Gladio glances back at him, eyebrow raised smugly.

“Then lose the jacket.”

“He has a point,” I shrug, taking my own jacket off and knotting the sleeves around my waist. “Though, where’s he gonna put it?”

“That’s his problem,” Gladio grins back at me. _We’re in a much better mood today, huh?_ I laugh to myself, shaking my head.

“Long years ago, we waged a fierce battle here against the empire,” Cor starts, watching Imperial airships fly overhead in the distance. “It all went to ruin, and after that, the empire moved in like it owned the place.”

“It kinda did after that,” I huff. “It’s not like we could really retaliate.”

“Make it quick,” Noctis commands as Imperials start firing on us. I deflect a bullet, throwing my last ice spell into the area before anyone can get in the way.

“You’re welcome,” I call back to Gladio as he crushes one of the soldiers.

“Er, how do we get through that?” Prompto asks, opening fire on the troops a more reveal themselves, trying to snipe us from their base.

“Take ‘em head on, or try to sneak up from behind. The choice is yours,” Cor replies, kicking a soldier off the end of his blade.

“I think sneaking’s out of the equation,” I laugh, flipping off my vantage point to get a good upward cut on one of the MTs. I shoot before landing, turning sharply to strike down the bot behind me. Gladio grunts.

“Show off.”

“Slow poke,” I fire back in retaliation, knocking the metal legs out from underneath an axeman and stabbing my gunblade into its metal frame.

“Now is not the time for arguing,” Ignis huffs, striking down another enemy.

“So when is?” I ask casually, side stepping an attack and driving my blade into the underside of an MT’s head. “You always say that.”

“Cor!” Noctis shouts. The marshal sprints forward, slashing up and slicing an MT clean in half. Prompto sends an explosive blast toward another, blasting its head off and its armor to bits.

“Nice one, Prompto!” Noctis calls in encouragement. Prompto grins sheepishly.

“It’s nothin’.”

            We hurry further into the base, met head on by another wave of magitek soldiers. A turret suddenly goes off, sending a spray of bullets our way. Gladio holds his massive sword out, blocking the ammunition from hitting the prince. He then smashes the machine under his massive blade. I rush to Noct’s side, sliding on the light dirt to knock the larger soldier over. He grabs his spear from midair, diving down onto the bot. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ignis stumbling away from the fight to shelter himself behind a rock. I turn back to find the prince’s shield.

“Gladio! Iggy’s down!”

“Gotcha!” he calls back, materializing his med kit and running to help the advisor.

            Ignis is back in the fight seconds later, hurling his daggers toward a distant enemy. Noctis smashes the last soldier, panting heavily and leaning forward onto his knees. Cor rests a hand on Noct’s shoulder. “You alright, Highness?"

“Of course,” the prince breathes, straightening.

“And you?” I ask the marshal, crossing my arms.

“No problem,” he answers confidently, not sounding the slightest bit winded compared to the young man under his hand. Noctis shakes his head, leading the way the tomb that’s a few hundred feet away.

“A magitek armor,” Ignis says, pointing out the large machine that appears from behind a short building.

“Dangerous?” Noct raises an eyebrow, slowing his pace.

“This particular model poses a mild to moderate threat,” the advisor answers. I shake my head.

“I swear you’ve got a computer in that big brain of yours.”

“The short version?” Noctis asks, ducking under a wall to watch the war machine.

“Somewhat dangerous,” Ignis clarifies, straightening his glasses.

“Marshal, you’d have to be pretty bad @#$ to take that thing down, right?” The prince looks back at Cor with a coy smile.

“Think you’re up to? Let’s see what you can do,” Cor replies, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Challenge accepted,” Noct grins, stepping up into the window of a dilapidated building with a clear view of the magitek armor. He reaches up into the air, static tugging through the area as he aims his lightning spell and releases. Shocks rain upon the machine as it stumbles, jerking before turning to face him.

“It sees us,” I huff. Two rockets fly toward the building. I shove Noctis down, falling on top of him as the blast hits our hiding place. Rubble falls on my back heavily while Gladio curses loudly. “That was close, huh?” I grin down at Noct from where I hover over him. I wince when a small rock bounces off my head. He huffs, rolling his eyes and shoving me off.

“No slacking off, Gladio,” Cor calls out as the big man shoves a rather large chunk of wall off of himself.

“Doesn’t look like I’ll have the chance,” Gladio grunts, pulling out his sword and following Noctis into battle.

“Not likely,” I agree, running beside Ignis. “Prompto, throw it!” I shout, shooting the magazine that flies through the air shortly after. The blast explodes in the armor’s face, momentarily disabling it while Noctis rushes forward, using a greatsword to destroy one sparking leg. I rush in to slash at the mess of wires that hang low on the body of the machine, watching Cor, Prompto, and Gladio take on the second magitek armor. Ours falls first, hitting the ground with a loud thud. The other falls seconds later.

“Move!” Ignis shouts, shoving Noctis as we sprint away. The first armor explodes, the blast triggering the next. The force of the explosion knocks me into Prompto, the two of us face planting in the dirt. He groans, pushing himself back up.

“Did you really have to do that?” he whines. I huff, brushing my clothes off.

“Wasn’t trying,” I mutter.

“Be careful,” Gladio warns, looking back at us. I give him a flat, irritated look before Cor stops us at the entrance of a cave,

“Here’s where we go our separate ways.” He reaches into his pocket. “Take this key. It unlocks the doors to all other tombs. Seek them out and lay claim to the power they hold. You’ll need it.”

“Wait, you’re not coming with us?!” I demand. _I didn’t even get to ask about Arma…_ He shakes his head.

“I have to keep an eye on the Niffs. Find out what they’re up to.” He starts to leave, turning back for just a moment. “But you should focus on your own task.”

“We will,” Noctis nods. “You take care.” He turns to face the tunnel. “Here we go.”

“Man this is steep,” I mutter, holding onto the walls to keep from sliding into Noctis’s back.

“Yeah,” Noct agrees, his boot slipping a little on loose dirt. “Should’ve made Gladio go first.”

“Why’s that?” the shield asks from behind me.

“So you don’t crush us,” I shrug, stepping onto flatter rock safely

“Huh? Look!” Prompto calls, running past us.

“It’s a door,” Gladio comments, raising an eyebrow at the blonde as we pass through.

“What is this place?” the gunman asks, staring up at the rocky walls in wonder.

“It appears to have been a shelter,” Ignis answers, eyeing the setup of the cavern.

“People lived here?” Prompto sounds astonished.

“Those seeking refuge from the war, most likely.”

“Wars,” Prompto shakes his head. “What’re they good for?” He kicks at a stone, watching Noctis head down another steep path. “Wonder if anyone still lives here.”

“Let’s hope not,” I huff, following Noct. “I don’t think they’ll take kindly to us barging into their home to take something.” I step down a broken set of stairs, something on the floor catching Prompto’s eye.

“Huh. What’s this? A cable?” He kicks at the black wire on the floor. “Wonder where it leads.”

“We can follow it and see,” Ignis suggests.

“Sounds good to me,” I shrug. “Noct? Doesn’t sound like too much of a detour.”

“Is that… a generator?” Prompto asks, stepping forward and pointing at the large hunk of metal on the floor.

“So it would appear,” Ignis sighs. Noctis reaches forward, tugging on the machine’s handle hard. It rattles, smoke puffing from one side before the lights to our right flicker on.

“Sweet, it works!” Prompto cheers.

“And then there was light,” the advisor says dryly.

“Thank the gods there’s light,” I breathe, huffing when Gladio knocks a hand down onto my back.

“Oh man, do I love me some light,” Prompto agrees.

“Great, now lot’s get a move on,” Gladio says lowly.

            We continue down the dimly lit tunnel, stopping for Noct to check out a small bit of metal before tucking it away in his pocket. He then turns and leads us down a new tunnel. I jump when a rattle echoes through the cave. Prompto yelps, hiding behind Ignis, raises an eyebrow tiredly.

“What was that?!” he cries. I look around quickly, searching for any threat.

“My bad,” Gladio calls quickly before we can panic even further. “Kicked a can.”

“You are killing me here, big guy,” Prompto huffs, releasing an irritated Iggy.

“Seriously,” I roll my eyes. “Could you be more careful? You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“C’mon guys, hush up,” Noctis hisses, glaring back at us.

“Hush up,” I scoff under my breath. Gladio hits me again.

            Noctis’s boot hits a rock against a wall; the floor shakes, dirt crumbling from the ceiling. I grab his shoulder, gently drawing him back. “If it’s all the same to you guys,” Prompto says anxiously, staring at the rocks above us with wide eyes. “I’d rather not get buried alive.”

“Yeah, let us be quick,” Ignis agrees.

            Noctis huffs, pushing open a creaking metal door. I step in first, weapon readied for any ambushes. “Ugh! I hate that noise!” Prompto cringes, clutching his ears. Suddenly he freezes. “H-hey guys? I can feel eyes on us…” He lowers his hands, sleeping forward creepily. I roll my eyes, peering around a corner. “The second we turn our backs…” I can’t stop the short, startled scream that slips past my lips as he grabs my sides, shouting in my ear. “BAM!”

“Quit bein’ a wuss,” Gladio chuckles. I turn sharply, shoving Prompto away as he laughs.

“I’m sure every living creature in this place knows we’re here now,” Noctis grumbles.

“His Highness is right,” Ignis nods, looking at the three of us with sharp, scolding eyes. “Do try to keep it down.”

“He scared me!” I protest. Prompto shakes his head.

“You screamed!”

“Cut it out,” Gladio huffs, shoving us both gently.

            We continue walking. Rocks line the walls, alongside empty glass bottles and small, dusty lightbulbs. Noct pushes against a heavy metal door, shaking his head. “Locked.”

“Did you see that?!” Prompto cries suddenly, making me jump again.

"Not funny," I swat at his arm.

“Why so tense, Rayne?” Gladio teases.

“Something ran past,” the blonde insists. Ignis frowns.

“What was it?”

“Dunno,” Gladio shakes his head, following Noct’s slow pace carefully.

“Let’s find out,” the prince says, leading the way past another metal gate,

“Um, hello?” Prompto calls down the hallway. “Anybody home? I’m comin’ in!”

“Prompto, zip it,” I hiss. Noctis tries the next gate. Prompto sighs.

“Locked. What a shocker.”

“Hey, if something’s worth locking up,” Noctis starts.

“It’s worth seeking out,” Gladio finishes with a nod.

“Let’s just hope seeking out doesn’t get us killed,” I huff. Noctis crouches, slipping through a low hole in the wall. “Uh, you givin’ up the chase, Noct?”

“I personally don’t mind either way,” Ignis says, looking down the forgotten hallway.

“Give it up, then?” Gladio asks, eyebrow raised. I sigh, following closely with my sword clutched tightly in my hand. **I’ve got a bad feeling about this.**


	13. The Next Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for a few weeks... School's getting pretty intense right about now, but I've finally managed to sit down and take a quick breather. Next week is spring break for me, so just wait for plenty more chapters ;)
> 
> Some of you have been requesting to see Rayne and I'm sorry, I'll admit I suck at character description from first person POV. Here's a link to a quick drawing i did of she and her brothers on my DeviantArt:  
> http://autumn810.deviantart.com/art/Arma-Rayne-Signum-671466120

_~Twelve years before~_

_I look around the dining hall silently, copying my older brother’s every move as he guards the room dutifully. Straightening my shoulders, I take a deep breath and try to focus. I watch as people file in, some recognizable, some not. Counselors and elders converse amongst themselves around the room quietly. Suddenly, they close their mouths, watching the young Prince Noctis enter the room with an obviously older boy at one side and Ignis Scientia at the other. The woman who wheeled him in pats Noctis’s head; he waves her hand away.  Arma scoffs, leaning down to whisper in my ear._

_“See that kid? That’s Gladiolus. He’s gonna be the prince’s shield. He’s an Amicitia.”_

_I’ve heard my father grumbling about the Amicitia family time to time, instilling a young hatred into his children early on. I personally don’t see anything wrong with them. People have the wrong idea about our roles and both families can be quite pompous about it. “He’s really buff for a kid your age.”_

_“He takes his training a little too seriously,” Arma scoffs. **Nothing can be too serious when it comes to the future of the prince. Whatever happens to him determines to fate of the Lucii.** I may be but a child, but I’m not as stupid and naïve as my brother thinks. Tallin’s a good tutor for me, or so I’ve heard. He knows how to answer my questions and teach me things in ways that aren’t considered “normal.” He’s explained all the “grown up” concepts to me two times over, and I still don’t get why our families don’t get along. _

_I watch as the guests sit down, King Regis looks around the room as he talks politics and the kingdom’s future. Nothing too interesting, but I endure without much fidgeting. When the dinner ends, people file out slowly, each saying their goodbyes to the prince. Arma waits until the actual guests have left to guide me toward the wheelchair, bowing._

_“Have a good night, Your Majesty.”_

_“Yeah,” I bow too, awkwardly. “Goodnight.” I look up when I hear a chuckle, staring at the source of the sound with wide eyes. **Why’s he laughing at me?**_

_“C’mon,” Arma grumbles, placing a hand on my back and pushing me out of the room gently. “Don’t ever talk to him. Dad’ll be upset.”_

_“Why was he laughing?” I demand, trying to look back. Arma’s shoulder’s in the way._

_“Because he’s a cocky SOB, that’s why,” he huffs. “And don’t you forget it. He’s gonna be just like his father, cheating his way through lots just to look tough.”_

_“But Clarus **is…** ”_

_“Shut up. I told you not to bother with them, and that’s all you need to hear. Let’s go home._ __

            The other side of the hole looks the exact same, with faded brick walls and dim, flickering light bulbs. Noctis turns the left, something catching his eye. Dutifully, we follow, though I’m not entirely sure what he sees this way. He’s our king, and he’s the boss whether he’s ruling a kingdom or exploring caves.

“Another dead end,” I sigh as we face another rock wall.

“I could’ve sworn this was the right way,” Prompto groans. Suddenly the lights shut off, leaving us in pitch black darkness. Prompto whimpers.

“The $%^&?” Gladio mutters to my right.

“Somebody… turn on a light!” Prompto begs. I sigh, reaching up to the flashlight attached to my hip and fiddling with it for a moment.

“Simmer down, now.” Ignis beats me to it, a light shining gently through the tunnels. I hear a shuffle in the darkness, followed by a thousand little snickers. My light flicks on and I grab my gunblade, rushing forward toward the first small shape I see.

“Goblins!” I call out into the darkness.

“My favorite!” Prompto shouts back as his gun fires and the sounds of clashing blades echo through the small tunnel. Sparks fly through the air as the little daemons fling their magic about. “H-hey! Watch it, big guy!” Prompto warns. Gladio huffs, once again unable to do much with his limited space.

            I finish off the last goblin near me only to turn and see Noctis take out three at once with a final slash of his broadsword. I grin. “Can’t stop Noct.”

“What can I say?” he replies smugly with a half-hearted shrug.

“The generator must’ve died, huh?” Prompto shudders, looking back out into the darkness.

“Well, just gotta keep moving,” Gladio sighs, following the prince once again. The prince stops when he comes to two metal panels that’ve been pushed together. “We could probably fit through."

“I’ll go first,” I huff, grabbing Noct’s shoulder and stepping past. I offer a small smile. “Duty calls, Princey.”

“Yeah, whatever,” he returns, stepping back. I turn sideways, left side facing the new passageway. If anything jumps out, and I think something might, I’ll be able to take it down.

“Tight squeeze,” I puff, grimacing.

“Yeah, maybe for someone with a _chest_ ,” Prompto teases.

“Gladio’s gonna have it rough,” I force out, pushing my back against the wall as hard as I can. The metal creaks, giving way just a tiny bit. “Isn’t that right, big guy?”

“I’ll survive,” he replies flatly.

            I clear the passage safely, turning quickly to check for enemies. I’m only greeted with more faded brick walls. “All clear,” I call through the slot, watching Noctis squeeze through a little easier, followed by Ignis, Prompto, and finally (with a bit of help), Gladio. Noctis reaches toward the first rusty door handles we come to, giving the green metal sheets a good tug.

“Nope,” Gladio says plainly when they rattle emptily.

“Must be barred from the other side,” I mutter, eyeing the doors before following the group again. The next doors we come to slide open with an eerie creak. The flashlight catches the gleam of a generator.

“Nice! Another one!” Prompto cheers quietly. I freeze, looking around the room.

“Did you guys…?”

            Out of nowhere, at least twelve goblins sprint toward us. I slash at the two the run for me, moving quickly to slice the other way, lopping their nasty gray heads right off. I catch a gleam out of the corner of my eye, barely having time to parry a light blow from Gladio’s sword. “Not enough room,” I raise an eyebrow. He shakes his head.

“Be careful,” Ignis warns, eyeing the exchange for a moment before attacking once more.

“Trying,” Gladio grumbles.

            Noctis takes out three more, leaving the last one of Prompto. I flinch as the gunshot rings through the ear, burning through my ears. “That’s so _loud.”_

“There’s this thing called an echo,” Gladio starts, watching Noctis head toward the generator. “It happens when, you know, sounds can't really…”

“Just shut up,” I roll my eyes, shoving his shoulder. “I don’t have the patience for this guy. How’d you guys _do_ it?”

“We didn’t,” Noctis answers, tugging the generator’s cord. A rattle, but nothing more. “We avoided him. Why do you think I was always skipping training?” He pulls again. This time, the machine comes to like, coughing out more black smoke and shuddering. The lights around us flicker back on, once again creating light. I turn my own light off; wouldn’t want to waste batteries.

“Yeah, and _you_ got in trouble,” Gladio huffs, following the prince out the door and further down the hall. “I kicked your @#$ after that, don’t you remember?”

“I chose not to,” Noct shrugs, pushing a creaky, metal gate open. Right down the hall is another metal door that opens easily.

“Wait,” Prompto says. We all freeze hallway through the doorway. “Hear that?”

“It sounds like… water,” I frown, listening the squeak of rusty pipes closing off. The sound of rushing water stops, dripping following instead.

“Sounds like we interrupted someone’s shower,” Gladio mutters. Noctis frowns, stepping into the room and approaching the strange glow that’s obscured by an old bookshelf.

“Fire,” he says under his breath, glancing up at me. “Need any? I’m almost full.”

“Well get full first,” I reply curtly, resting my hands on my hips. Sighing, he absorbs the smallest bit of energy before wincing and pulling back. “That’s all? Are you kidding me?”

“I haven’t used any,” he protests, defensively raising his hands. I shake my head to hide my slight smile and step forward.

“Fine, I’ll take it then.” Outstretching my hand, I absorb the warm, red energy, watching it flow from its yellow container to my fingertips. Noctis nods, pushing at the blue door behind me.

“Hm. Nothing,” Prompto sighs as Noct’s light catches the back wall.

“That’s weird,” Gladio shakes his head, backing out so the prince can leave.

“You’re weird,” I fire back, turning around to face them. Something above Gladio’s head catches my eye: the slightest shift of a fuzzy shape in the darkness. And then I see them, two giant spiders dropping from the ceiling.

“Look out!” I call, shoving Noct out of the way as a green slime ball hurls through the air just as he’s stepping out of the shower room. The disgusting blob explodes against my back. I instantly feel ill, my head spinning and my breath falling short as I shake the blurriness away and hack at Noctis’s assailant. He delivers the final crushing blow to its head while Ignis and Gladio finish the second one.

“You okay?” he asks, reaching forward to help me catch my balance as I stumble backward dizzily.

“I don’t feel…” I blink furiously, trying to clear my spotty vision. My chest aches and my head pounds. “Very good,” I slur out, stumbling back into the wall and clutching my head.

“Must’ve been poison,” Gladio decides, the slightest bit of concern laced in his voice. “Looks pretty potent. Got any antidotes, Iggy?”

“Here you are,” Ignis says, gently nudging the small vial into my hand. I wince at how my bones ache when I crush the magic glass in the palm of my hand, watching the sparks dance across my skin.

“Thanks,” I mutter, already feeling the groggy, achy feeling throughout my body fade.

“I-is it gone?” Prompto stutters, peering in from around the doorway. “Are the spiders dead?”

“Oh, right. You hate bugs,” Noctis realizes suddenly, watching the blonde shuffle into the room.

“Me? Yeah, can’t stand ‘em,” he nods, shuddering.

“Same here. _Icky.”_

“Never thought I’d hear that word come from that mouth,” I tease, laughing at the prince’s cringe when he looks back at the dead spiders.

“Well, it’s true.”

“Eh, I don’t mind ‘em,” I shrug. “As long as they’re not trying to rip my face off or melt me with their acid spit.”

“Acid spit?!” Prompto cries, starring back at the dead bugs with wide eyes.

“Just keep goin’,” Gladio grumbles. Noctis nods, pushing the next set of doors open.

“Oh, this looks promising,” Prompto says hopefully.

“In an ominous sort of way,” Gladio adds.

“Stay sharp,” Ignis says in final warning. I nod, watching the shadows. I can feel them watching us, waiting for us to come off guard.

“Hello, Gorgeous,” Prompto croons, stooping down to pick up a disheveled pile of metal.

“Um…” I raise an eyebrow, looking back at the others. Ignis sighs. Gladio shrugs. “What’re you doing?”

“Fixing this beauty up,” Prompto grins, summoning a screwdriver to his hand and sticking a few pieces together.

“What is it, Prompto?” Gladio finally asks with a hefty sigh.

“An Auto Crossbow. Haven’t seen one of these since the Crown City armory!”

“Could you hurry up?” I huff, watching him take his sweet time piecing the hunk of metal back together.

“I don’t see a reason to rush,” Noctis shrugs, sliding down to the dirt and watching. “It’s a nice place for a quick rest.”

“We’re resting while the world falls apart,” I mumble to myself, crossing my arms and falling back against the wall. “What a great idea.”

“Lighten up,” Gladio grumbles back, watching the two youngest members of our group converse. “It’s not falling apart just yet.”

“I never got to ask him,” I huff, closing my eyes and leaning my head back against the rocks.

“Ask who what?”

“Cor about Arma.”

“He should be fine. Never one to give up on life, huh?”

“Never one to run while he was supposed to protect either,” I sigh, opening my eyes and straightening again. “What time, Iggy?”

“Unfortunately, my cell phone has run out of battery,” Ignis shakes his head, tucking the dead device away. I nod.

“Yeah, mine too.”

“That’s what happens when you don’t charge for a while,” Noctis responds absent mindedly, watching deft fingers fly over cables and metal bars and springs. “Since when do you know how to assemble this kind of stuff?”

“Since now,” Prompto grins at him, clipping the casing shut finally. “I think she’s good to go. Wanna try her out later?”

“Maybe once we’re out of here,” I suggest. “I’m not sure there’s really room for an Auto Crossbow in here.”

“Good idea,” Ignis agrees with a curt nod. “Shall we carry on?”

“Yeah,” Noct nods, turning around and starting to lead the way into a bigger room a few feet ahead. I frown, looking around the room. There’re all starting to look familiar.

“Are you sure we’re…”

            I’m startled as an enormous daemon drops from the ceiling, shrieking. Bright purple sparks shoot from its horrifying figure as it turns around to face us. I gape at its horrific features, from a woman’s upper body to the enormous, hairy legs of a spider. It screams, its cries echoing through the air before it lunges toward Noct. I spring into action, rolling out of range of its lightning attack and diving in toward its ornate “tail feathers” to hit its blind spot. With another scream, it throws its head back, summoning five blue orbs that shoot about the room. Gladio grunts as one of the orbs hits his back, sending a shock wave that knocks his jerking body to the ground.

“Watch out!” Noctis calls, hardly giving a moment’s notice before hurling a hot ball of fire at the daemon. Prompto cries out in surprise, rolling on the floor as his clothes ignite. I grit my teeth as my jacket burns, swatting at the flames on my body with my gloves. It’s all I can feel; overwhelming heat, burning my back, my face, my hands… Everything. A wave of water is washed over my head as Gladio empties his water bottle over the fire.

“You okay?” he asks, eyebrow raised and watching the fight carefully in his peripheral vision.

“Alright,” I nod, grimacing at my charred clothing and skin. “A little more warning next time, Noct?"

“Sorry!” he calls over the sound of the daemon’s scream. Noctis and Ignis team up on one side of the beast, slicing clean through one of the monster’s legs. Noct thrusts his spear in through the side of its body, ripping it out and throwing the lance straight up into the air. Ignis launches up, grasping the javelin in his gloved hands and diving it down into the daemon with force I don’t think I’ve ever seen from him.

“Nice one, Iggy!” I shout over a final shriek before the daemon collapses with a final, weak shock wave that only leaves static in the air.

“I do hate surprises,” the advisor mutters, straightening his glasses, which went crooked from the impact of his attack.

“Anyone dead?” Gladio teases, his sword dissipating.

“Not me!” Prompto replies cheerfully, thoroughly avoiding the daemon’s creepy corpse.

“Noct?” Ignis asks, raising an eyebrow at the panting prince. Noctis sighs, running a hand through his wild hair.

“Does _tired_ count?”

“How about _barbequed?”_ I fire back, raising my charred arms with a wince. Prompto cringes.

“Ouch. I got away with a few singed hairs, just sayin’.”

“I said I was sorry,” the prince huffs, tiredly stumbling toward the next crevice for us to squeeze through. “Haven’t you ever heard of ‘stop, drop, and roll’?”

“There was no room for any of those when I was crammed between a daemon’s @#$ and a slimy wall,” I scoff, refusing a potion from Ignis. “I’ll be fine. Just a scratch.”

“A burn you mean,” Prompto corrects eagerly.

“Shut it,” Gladio huffs, giving Prompto an irritated look. Noctis crawls through the small hole first, waving for us to follow.

“All clear.”

“All righty,” I mutter sarcastically, getting onto my aching hands and knees and crawling through the jagged rock tunnel. No amount of training could have prepared me for the amount of endurance and strength this cave demands. “I just hope that this is over soon.”

“I could use a nap,” Gladio agrees lowly. “And a cold beer. But right now, we need to find this @#$% sword.”

“Yeah yeah,” I sigh, waiting for the other two to crawl through.

            We hurry through the next short, but extremely dark tunnel. Noct walks past a low hole in the ground. I blink as a shadow passes by the small passageway.

“That’s weird!” Prompto cries, pointing to where I saw the shape.

“The $#%#?” Gladio frowns. Noctis shakes his head.

“Let’s not worry about that. Look.”

            Praise Shiva, there’s the same engraved door as the one Cor showed us above ground earlier. I breathe a sigh of relief, following the prince to the door. He carefully inserts the key the marshal gave him, turning until there’s a soft click. We wait outside, watching as Noctis approaches the coffin and extends his hand toward a rather large axe, evoking its power. It raises into the air, casting a bright light onto all the walls inside, floating there for a second. Suddenly, it lurches downward, vanishing inside the prince’s chest. A soft, fading glow on Noct’s chest is the only evidence of its existence.

“So Noct borrows the old kings’ powers,” Prompto states more than asks, crossing his arms.

“More or less,” Ignis responds. “At this rate, he’ll rival his father’s legacy.”

“The Copycat King,” Gladio teases, elbowing me. I shake my head.

“Better get that copyrighted or I’m stealing it as his official nickname.”

“Not sure you know how certain things work,” the shield says, raising an eyebrow. I roll my eyes.

“Whatever. I don’t need to.”

“Out of line,” Noct adds quickly, referring back to Gladio’s statement. Prompto grins at his friend eagerly.

“Well? What’s it like?”

“Hmm… Like I’ve got some tricks up my sleeve.”

“No need to put on a magic show for us,” I reply flatly, following him out of the room. “So, we head back out and get some rest?”

“Are you really that tired?” Gladio asks, arching a brow. Noctis turns to him with an expression of pure disbelief.

“Are you kidding? We’re _dying._ ”

“Wusses.”


	14. First Imperial Stronghold

_~Five years before~_

_I press my lips together, stretching uneasily. I haven’t really talked to Gladiolus ever, but I’ve seen him train. It’s terrifying. But it doesn’t matter; I’ve got to do this. I have to win. My father, he’ll be even more disappointed in his only daughter if she turns out like her mother: strong, but not strong enough. **I have to win.** I summon my sword to my hand, looking over the smooth but sharp edges carefully. I also have the ability to use magic in this fight. It’s only allowed because it’s our family’s privilege to be well acquainted with both magic and physical strength. We’ve been granted a small bit of the king’s blood; I can’t let that privilege go to waste. _

_“Are you ready, Rayne?” Arma asks, poking his head into the dressing room. “Relax, you’re just sparring.”_

_“I know, but…” I sigh, shaking my head. “You know Dad. He won’t settle for second best.”_

_“It’s just a test to see if you’re both keeping up on your training.”_

_“It’s a test to see whose child is better,” I mutter. “They could’ve been subtler about **that**. You guys are the same age; why can’t you go at it?”_

_“Hearing,” Arma raises an eyebrow. “I’ve gotta get better hearing aids before they’ll even let me **try.** You might as well be the first born.”_

_“First born **functional** child,” I laugh nervously. _

_“What a title,” he shakes his head. “Let’s go.”_

_He guides me out of the room, pushing me down to the training room. The walls are lined with wooden weapons- weapons we won’t be using. We have our own practice models today. I **am,** however, allowed to use low level magic. And if there’s anything I know about Gladiolus, it’s that he’s not too **fond** of magic. Maybe that’ll be my advantage. Maybe Clarus’ll throw a fit. I look across the room at my opponent, watching his massive muscles rippling underneath his tanned skin as he puts a black tank top on. I gulp. **This is gonna be so bad**. Arma squeezes my shoulder gently, a comforting touch followed by a confident nod._

_“Just remember: this isn’t even close to a fair fight, so play it dirty.”_

_“Yeah, ‘cuz I love being a losing cheater,” I roll my eyes. He grins._

_“Then don’t lose."_

_“Nice try” I shove him away. My heart’s beating out of my chest as he steps over the side lines to stand beside my father. Iris Amicitia stands next to hers, looking between the two of us nervously. Gladiolus looks at me smugly as we step closer in the center of the space._

_“You ready?” he asks. “I’ve gotta be. You did a number on me last time.”_

_“I wasn’t trying to,” I roll my eyes._

_“Well then I’m scared for when you **do** try.”_

_I huff, stepping back as Clarus instructs, grabbing my gunblade out of thin air. And then it starts. We watch each other carefully, moving in slow, carefully placed steps. **He’s got a greatsword, he’s not gonna move first.** Taking a deep breath, I sprint forward, feigning an attack. Instead, I simply slide past, diving underneath a swing that makes him lose his balance just the slightest bit. I ram forward into his back with my elbow, knocking him forward. He catches his balance before he can fall, backing up before I can take advantage of his weak spot. **I see now**. In this fight, my advantage is speed and wit. Unfortunately, his is strength and weight._

_I refuse to touch my magic. I won’t use **that** special ability just yet. Not until Gladio’s worn down. I can’t freeze him and then dive in blindly to attack. That just won’t do. I watch his every move carefully, stepping back when he steps forward. “Let’s get on with it,” my father calls out. “We have jobs to do.” **Then you shouldn’t have set this up.**_

_“Fine,” I huff, giving in and running toward Gladio. I pull the same trick again, suppressing a grin when he **falls** for it again. This time, I knock him forward onto his stomach. But it’s still too early to pin him, so I get a good hit in, flip backward, and fire a practice bullet at his shoulder as he stands. Growling, he charges after me, swinging the sword with speed and precision that I wasn’t expecting. I duck under the slash, only to get kicked in the chest and sent onto my back. I roll to the side as his sword crashes to the floor where my head would have been. Rather, **beside** where my head would have been. King Regis would not have taken well to learning that his son’s shield bashed one of his guards’ skulls in. _

_His feet fly up in the air from the force of the blow. I scramble to my feet, sending a charged kick at his hip to knock him onto his side. **Clumsy weapon choice,** I think side stepping as he jumps to his feet, swinging the blade sloppily at me. I scoop up a ball of ice from the air, chucking it at him as hard as I can before sprinting away. There’s a freezing cold blast of air that whips around him, patches of ice and icicles and clinging to his clothing. He clenches his teeth, glaring at me. The gentle, proud look he once held in his eyes is gone, replaced by the burning desire for dominance. _

_“You wanna play that way?” He grits. “Fine!” He hurls his sword at me; I barely get out of the way in time._

_“Don’t lose yourself, Gladio,” his admonishes._

_Gladiolus summons his sword again, rushing toward me and swinging it flat side down. Leaping into the air, I hop off the end of the sword, hitting the side of his face and flipping backward. I pull my gunblade’s trigger twice before I land. My bullets hit the back of his neck and his head. **In real life, he’d be dead by now.** I can tell he’s starting to wear down on energy, but my damage feels like nothing more than a fleabite to him. He’s been training hard his entire life; I started serious training four years ago and passed the intermediate’s level three months ago. That’s just **sad.**_

_He swivels around just when I land, slashing left and right. I hardly have time to catch my balance, ducking this way, jumping that way. Huffing with irritation while he tries to wear me down, I leap into the air, twisting forward for momentum, and plant the bottom of my boot into his face. He staggers backward, wiping at the stream of blood dripping from his nose. I should’ve attacked him in his moment of weakness. Tightening his jaw, he looks up at me with pure anger written across his features._

_I don’t know how I wound up on the ground. I just remember him charging toward me, sword long forgotten. My head hits the concrete with a sickening crack, spinning wildly. He presses his knees down on either side of me. Despite my best efforts to guard my head with my forearms, his giant fist still manages to break through, striking my face hard. It’s a wonder my nose didn’t break. I grab my blade, slashing back in retaliation. I don’t even look where I hit; I just go for it._

_I can hear voices shouting at him to get off, shouting for us to stop. It’s over. I’ve lost. My head is spinning when he’s removed. “Get off her!”  Someone hooks their hands under my arms, helping me sit up. I look beside me to see Arma fall to the floor, holding his nose. My ears are ringing, my head spinning violently. I feel hot blood trickling down my neck. I feel it on the side of my face. I feel sick._

_“Gladio!” Clarus yells, gripping his son’s taller shoulders. “What the #$%^ was that?!”_

_“I just…” Gladio shakes his head, blinking and cupping a hand over his eye. His father rips his hand off, scowling at the bloody, jagged cut that runs straight down the left side of his face and right over his amber eye. **How did I…? With a training weapon? **That would explain the rough edges on the cut. Suddenly, he looks past his father to me. “Hey, are you okay?”_

_“Stay away from her!” Arma cries as Gladio steps forward. Clarus stands in front of his son, shaking his head._

_“Leave it, Gladiolus. Let’s get this taken care of.”_

_My vision won’t focus. The ringing gets louder as someone slips their arm under mine, standing. The blood on my face and neck soaks into my shirt, caking it my hair and staining it red. I can’t feel anything but a slight throb in my head. No, I can feel a deep-set pain in my chest upon seeing my father’s enraged face. **I lost… I failed.**_

I cringe as the sunlight hits my eyes for the first time in nearly twenty-four hours, raising my arm to block out the light. Noct’s phone interrupts our walk just at the mouth of the cave. My head pounds at the sight of the sun and the heat of the day. It’s not a particularly great feeling.

“Yeah?” Noctis picks up the phone, tossing a glance toward us. “Just busy building my arsenal.” He listens for a long time in silence. I yawn, trying to keep my eyes open. Finally, the prince hangs up.

“What’s up?” Prompto asks, catching Noct’s eye easily. The prince shrugs.

“Eh. People to see, bases to burn. Let’s go see Monica at the outpost.”

            We exit the cave, starting to head back to where the Regalia was parked a day ago.

“Come to think of it, we did spot a large structure,” Ignis muses, adjusting his glasses. I drag my feet along in the dirt, shaking my head as it begins to pound. I really _must_ be dying.

“Yeah, hard to miss an ominous thing like that,” Noctis replies, swatting at the flies in his face. “Man, it just gets hotter every day.”

“Ain’t gonna be easy takin’ down a whole stronghold,” Gladio points out.

“Especially not with Rayne,” Prompto teases, nudging me. I stumble to the side just a bit, trying to shoot him a glare. I don’t think it worked. “She’s practically sleep walking!” His smile falters. “Can we really do this?”

“The marshal believes we can, otherwise he wouldn’t have asked us. But first things first,” Ignis says firmly. Noctis nods.

“Right. Let’s head back to the outpost.”

“And _then_ can we sleep?” I beg, hardly able to pull a convincing “puppy face.” Gladio rolls his eyes with a grunt, Ignis sighing.

“That,” he says. “Is up to Noct.”

            The sun begins to set as we continue on the dirt path back to the car. Prompto switches his flashlight on with a loud cry of, “Illuminate!”

“You’re such a nerd,” Noctis huffs, laughing lightly.

“Why thank you,” he replies coyly, smirking. “Rayne’s into it, aren’t you, Sleepyhead?”

“Zip it,” I yawn, grimacing when my burnt skin brushes against my leather jacket. _Ow._ Noctis shoves his blonde friend lightly, causing a collision between the two of us.

“Hey, cut it out, man!” Prompto snaps after knocking into my side. He tries to shove back, but the prince is too quick to dodge his clumsy attack, leaving the gunman stumbling around behind him. Gladio claps a hand down onto his back.

“Don’t wanna get left behind, do you?”

“I’m not _that_ slow,” Prompto huffs, hurrying to catch up with Noctis. I yawn again, shaking my head to wake myself up.

“Gladio, if there was any time to carry me, it’d be now,” I half-plead.

“I’m not a chocobo; sorry.”

“Oh yeah. You’re only a chocobo when you’re all up in my business.” I rub my eyes. “I forgot.”

“Aren’t you cute,” he scoffs, pushing me forward gently. “Pick up the pace. We can’t make camp if we’re out here on the path.”

“Fine,” I huff, forcing my limp legs to move a little faster. I can see the outpost just down the hill. _C’mon legs, we can do this!_ I honestly have no idea why I’m so exhausted. Maybe I pushed a little too hard? Nah.

“And here we are,” Ignis breathes as we step under the floodlights of the outpost. I sigh, stretching my arms in an attempt to wake up.

“Thank Shiva I didn’t fall asleep,” I huff. Gladio shakes his head in mock disapproval, following Noctis to Monica. The woman bows in greeting, leaning back against an old brick wall.

“Your Highness. The marshal has apprised me of the plan. We’ve found a back door into the imperial base.” She reaches up to tuck a strand of short brown hair behind her ear. “I’ll mark the route on your map.” Noctis hands over the folded piece of paper. She talks while she writes. “The way is secure. You should be able to gain entry relatively easily.” She offers a small smile. “You all look like you’re about to fall asleep where you’re standing. There’s a haven just over there.”

“Thank you,” Noctis nods, taking the map back.

“Have a good night.”

“Finally,” I huff. “Let’s make camp!”

            Ignis sighs, leading us back to the large rock covered in bright blue runes that keep the daemons away. Gladio and Noctis head back to the Regalia to get the camping supplies while Prompto and I follow Noct’s advisor. Dragging my feet, I pick up firewood along the way.

“So who is this Monica person anyway?” Prompto asks once we reach the tall campsite.

“A servant of the Crownsguard, like Gladio, Rayne, and myself,” Ignis explains, crossing his arms and watching me lazily pile logs into the circle of stones on the ground.

“She’s one of Clarus’s best,” I add. “Along with Dustin, who’s guarding Iris and my brother.”

“Hm,” Prompto hums, tilting his head thoughtfully. “Good to know we still have people we can trust outside the city.”

“Yeah,” I nod. _Arma should’ve been with Dustin too. Now he’s god-knows-where._ Ignis practically reads my mind.

“I suppose there was no way for Dustin to find Arma in time to escape.”

“He would’ve made it out on his own,” I shake my head, rearranging the firewood. “Once it was hopeless, he would’ve left.” No one bothers to mention that he might’ve been killed before it was hopeless.

“Your saviors have arrived,” Noctis announces, dropping the tent bag on the ground and sliding several rolled sleeping bags off of his shoulders.

“Wish they were a bit hotter,” I yawn, pointing to the firewood I’ve set up. “I tried to get a head start.”

“You did it wrong,” Gladio huffs, tossing a fold up chair at me. I barely catch it, wincing when the rough material scrapes at one of my burns. “Set the easy stuff up with Prompto.”

“Fine,” I mutter, rolling my eyes and forcing myself to my feet. Suddenly, I notice just how hungry I am as I watch Ignis prepare his ingredients. “What’s for dinner, Iggy?”

“Vegetable stew again. We’re running low on supplies,” he responds without looking back. I nod, helping Prompto set up the chairs around the fire pit. _We better destroy those blasted Imperials soon._ I look over to see Gladio smiling softly down at his bright phone screen.

“How’s Iris?” I ask, dusting the dirt off my hands.

“Doin’ good. They’re getting closer to Lestallum.”

“What’s so funny?” I raise an eyebrow, tilting my head. He looks up at me with a grin.

“Signum ran screaming from a frog today. Thought it was a huge bug.”

“Dear lord,” I huff, rolling my eyes. “He’s hopeless.”

“He’s your responsibility,” he shrugs, tucking his phone away. “Help me with the tent?”

“Sure."  
~|~|~|~|~|~

“Feelin’ refreshed,” Noctis breathes, stretching his arms over his head.

“Well, the tent lets you stretch out a bit more,” Ignis says, straightening his glasses. There’s a strong scent of hairspray in the air as Prompto does his hair, staring into his phone screen with squinted eyes.

“Please tell me you’re kidding,” I scoff, rolling my aching shoulder. “There’s room for he and Gladio; that’s all.”

“Those two _do_ like to starfish,” Prompto agrees, shoving the spray back in his backpack and standing. Noct raises an eyebrow.

“You ready to go now?”

“Yup!” Prompto chirps back, grabbing a few supplies and hurrying toward the Regalia.

“I’m sleeping in the car,” I announce, taking up a pile of chairs and following.

“We won’t be needing the car,” Ignis calls over to me. I groan, turning back to pout.

“You serious?!”

“The stronghold’s just across that road,” Gladio chuckles, pointing to the highway.

“Gosh dang it,” I huff, my walk to the Regalia slowing.

            We load everything up into the trunk before turning back and walking up the road. I tug my jacket on over my arms; it’s not terribly hot yet, kind of chilly actually. I love it. Noct pulls out his map, leading the way past tall, long necked creatures cautiously.

“Wonder how much meat’s on those,” I muse, looking back over my shoulders.

“Rayne!” Prompto protests. I shrug.

“Just sayin’. Don’t you want something other than veggies?”

“We’ll check it out once this is over with,” Gladio shakes his head, redirecting our attention to the correct goal. I sigh, following the prince into a narrow stone passageway. Ahead stands Monica, who offers a small, pleasant smile. She rests a hand on her hip.

“From here we will split into two groups. Prince Noctis, please join the marshal up ahead.”

“A group of two and a group of five. Makes perfect sense,” I scoff, crossing my arms.

“The rest of you will be assisting me in the diversionary effort,” she explains, turning to look at me with her soft gaze. Noctis sighs, turning back to us.

“Well, guess I’ll see you guys later,” he says, not looking entirely happy with the plan. I don’t blame him; I hate splitting up. Gladio nods, grinning.

“You go give ‘em hell. We’ll do the same on our end.”

            The prince nods back, squeezing past Monica and disappearing behind the rocks. The brunette woman eyes the four of us; Prompto shifts uncomfortably. “We’re going to head around front and draw them out. I’ll tell Cor once we have their attention, and then he and Prince Noctis will attack from the rear.”

“So we’re hitting them from both directions,” I say flatly, summing her plan up. I’m not in mood to be friendly with people who disregarded the safety of my half-deaf brother. I can guarantee _Dustin_ is the one who thought of saving Signum and Iris. Monica would’ve been against it. Instead of staying behind to help Insomnia, “one of Clarus’s best” ran. What a great lady.

“Exactly,” she nods. “They won’t have time to call reinforcements.”

“Let’s hope so,” I huff, turning and stepping out of her way so she can lead. Gladio whacks at the back of my head.

“Drop the attitude,” he grumbles. “She saved your brother.”

“ _Dustin_ saved my brother. _She_ left Arma behind.”

“He probably wasn’t anywhere close by,” Gladio shakes his head, keeping his voice low. “Get over it. We’re doing this mission now, not searching for Arma.”

“I didn’t say we were searching for Arma,” I hiss. Monica must’ve heard me.

“Oh yes. You’re Arma Callen’s little sister.” She shakes her head. “I’m terribly sorry, we couldn’t find him when we were evacuating.” I huff, glowering at the ground. _Like you were looking for him. Yeah right._ “The stronghold is just up ahead. I’ll leave you once you have their attention." 

“You’re leaving?!” Prompto demands, staring at her in shock. I roll my eyes. _Of course she’s running again. What a coward._

“Yes. I have other matters that need immediate tending,” she explains, glancing back at the young blonde. “I have no doubt that you can handle this.”

“Should be easy,” Gladio agrees, smiling smugly.

“If we’re careful,” Ignis raises an eyebrow skeptically. “There is no need to get cocky before we’ve started.”

“Yeah yeah,” the shield brushes him off. “No need to worry. That’s Rayne’s thing.”

“Thanks,” I scoff. Suddenly, there’s a bright flash of red that flies over my face, shining into my eyes for a split second before I’m knocked onto my stomach. A bullet whizzes overhead as I’m crushed beneath Gladio’s hand. “Get off!” I grit. My ribs dig into the dirt, aching against the pressure on my back.

“People are generally more grateful when their life’s been saved,” Gladio grumbles, taking hold of my jacket’s collar and lifting me back to my feet. Monica’s already disappeared as Prompto returns fire, drawing the Imperials’ attention to the road we stand on. The heavy metal gate to the stronghold slides open, revealing several lines of robotic troops. I give a low whistle, summoning my gunblade.

“So I should thank you for letting me deal with this?” I glance at Gladio flatly. My heart’s already speeding up, giving me that blessed rush of adrenaline that gives me my signature speed. It’s always a matter of fight or flight for the body. In this line of work, however, there is no option of flight. Flight would mean the end of the prince, the end of Eos. Not too inviting.

“Might as well,” he shrugs.

I roll my eyes, summoning a ball of fire and hurling it at the marching troops. The blast of flames sends the soldiers into disarray, exploding several members and disorganizing the others. We take this opportunity to rush into the mess. I dive in straight toward a pair, leaping into the air and spinning to give my blade momentum as I crash down onto one’s head, swinging back toward the second’s neck. Wires spark, the soldier’s metal shell twitching and falling to the ground in a trembling heap.

“Prompto!” Ignis shouts, sprinting to rescue his injured friend. The young blonde clutches a deep cut in his upper arm. Blood pours down his pale arm, trickling toward the ground.

“Iggy’s got it!” Gladio calls over the sound of metal clashing, redirecting my attention. I nod, going back to slashing at Imperial MTs.

            I sprint past the sparking body of my last victim and toward a new cluster. The soldiers seem to knit their burnt pieces back together, realigning into their marching positions. Several bots shoot at me from the top of the wall, bullets pounding into the concrete. I take out the flag-man first, stabbing into its weakened chest plate and kicking it to the ground. I could try to hit them with more fire, but there’s no way I could possibly hit them all from this angle. _Unless…_

“Gladio!” I shout, getting the shield’s attention. He finishes off his own MT before swiveling around. I dodge a strike from a soldier before sprinting toward him.

“Yeah?” He calls back, watching me with a frown. I lift a finger, pointing straight up and snatching a ball of fire from the air. He clearly understands, leveling his greatsword. I leap onto the flat side of the blade; he pushes up, launching me into the air. With a single twist in the air to add my power to my blow, I throw the ball of fire into the middle of the large cluster as hard as I can, watching the explosion as I come down. I turn so my back’s facing downward, landing in Gladio’s waiting arms easily. I pat his chest playfully.

“Thanks, buddy.” He only responds with a grunt.

            The four of us divide and conquer the remnants of the blast. I finish my own attack by leaping up into the air and planting the bottom of my boot firmly into the face of my enemy, firing two bullets into its glowing glass eyes. Panting, I lean forward onto my knees.

Shaking my head, I straighten and look back at the other three. Prompto looks fully healed; Iggy must’ve given him a potion. We don’t look too terrible for the amount of MTs we just took out. A few hairs out of place, but at least they’re still there.

Suddenly, the doors slide open again. I swivel back around, sword raised ready. A few sweaty hairs cling to my face; I blow them out of my eyes. I feel a hand resting on my back when the opening reveals Cor and Noctis. I sigh, closing my eyes and dropping my sword. _Stupid. Remember what happened last time?_

“Relax, Rayne,” Cor calls over to me. I nod, taking a deep breath. If only the adrenaline left as fast as it came.

“Marshal. It’s good to see you again,” Ignis greets, stepping into the fortress with Prompto close by his side. Gladio leaves mine to follow. With another sigh, I step inside too.

“Alright on your end?” Noctis asks, eyeing me.

“Right as rain. The Niffs couldn’t take their eyes off us.”

“When am I ever right,” I shake my head. He rolls his eyes, giving me a flat expression.

“Thanks to you, we were sparred their attention,” Cor says, looking to each of us gratefully. “I’m assuming the fireworks show came from over here.” 

“Stay right where you are!” an unfamiliar voice says over a speaker. I frown, looking up to see an Imperial airship hovering overhead. _How did we miss **that?**_ “Well, well, if it isn’t Cor the Immortal. So you survived the citadel.”

“He _is_ the immortal,” I mutter. Prompto elbows me.

“But you won’t survive what I have in store for you. It’s past time your legend came to an end.”

            The airship’s bay slides open, revealing a rather large, advanced looking version of the magitek armor we fought merely days ago. Cor backs up, summoning his katana.

“What’s the plan, Ignis?”

“Prepare ourselves for the long haul,” Ignis replies dryly.

“You know, for a tactician, you seem pretty lax when it comes to plans,” I call over the sound of gunfire, diving behind one of the nearby crates.

“MTs above!” Prompto warns.

“Got it!” Noctis calls back. He grabs a ball of sparks from thin air. “Look out!”

            The machine groans as Noct’s lightning magic works through its metal body. Ignis dives straight in, cutting at the lower structures of the armor. I turn back and take out three imperial axemen. Rockets explode into the ground around me, making me stumble into one of the supply carts. I duck just in time to avoid getting beheaded and shove the magitek soldier back with my feet, slamming my sword down into its chest and moving on to the next. There’s an explosion by the magitek armor. Looking to my left, I see more missiles erupting from the machine, aimed for Noctis. There’s a blue silhouette of where the prince once stood as he warps away.

            Gladio blocks one of the rockets with his blade; the impact knocks him backward. Dirt sprays up as more land around him. Prompto shrieks loudly as one finally hits its target. Gladio goes limp, brows furrowed from where he lays. “Someone get Gladio!” the blonde screams over the sound of explosions. I hear my heart pounding in my ears as I race against time to reach my fallen friend. There’s only a small gap of time between when a person falls and when they _fall._ In the gap, only a Phoenix Down can save them.

Sliding to my knees on the loose dirt, I fish the brilliant orange feather from my pocket, lending it some of my own energy to make it glow. In order to activate its life-giving powers, it requires a little of the caster’s life. How else could it be stored without trying to raise its carrier? I shove the gleaming feather into his giant hand, sitting back and watching it explode into a small burst of holy fire. Gladio’s amber eyes blink open, his eyebrows pinching even tighter as he sits up with a grimace.

“Now’s not the time for a dirt nap,” I huff, getting to my feet. Suddenly, there’s a loud crash as the magitek armor falls to its knees, its owner shouting through the speakers loudly. Noct throws another lightning spell at the machine, the other three members of our group (four, if you count Cor) dive in the finish the job. Cursing under his breath, Gladio drags himself off the ground and stands unsteadily. “You good?”

“Yeah,” he nods, following me back toward the fight. I motion toward Noct as he drops down from an aerial attack. He nods, taking my wrist before leaping into the air and launching me higher. I flip forward, pointing my sword straight down and digging it deep into the top of the armor’s “head.” I grip my sword’s hilt tightly as the right leg of the armor is broken in half, the huge contraption falling onto what’s left of its leg. I rip my sword out and jam it back into another spot once I’m stable. This time, I’m awarded with a spray of sparks.

“Rayne!” Prompto shouts. The bot begins to topple. I release my sword, my boots hitting the ground firmly before I sprint away, unsteady from the jolt that shot up my legs from the impact. I see the ground coming fast, catching myself with my elbows before shielding myself from the blast with my arm. The magitek armor explodes with one more cry of, “All hail the Empire!” Debris bounces off my arm, flames licking at the ground all around us.

            Noctis offers his hand once the smaller “after-explosions” have passed, taking hold of my wrist and pulling me to my feet. I shake my head, clearing my dizziness, and pull my hair tie out to redo my ponytail. It’s too much of a mess to do any good.

“Impressive,” Cor says, approaching Noctis. “Seeing you in action puts my mind at ease. I don’t need to worry anymore.” Suddenly, I notice Monica standing behind Cor with her arms crossed. _But didn’t she…?_ “I’ll return to watching the Niffs. ‘Til next time, take care.”

            He turns on his heels, leaving the base with Monica trailing behind. I grit my teeth, stopping myself from calling out and demanding to know where my brother is. I frown, spotting the Regalia just inside the base. _Did she bring that with her?_ Ignis sighs, walking toward the car. Noctis shakes his head, slowly walking toward the exit of the base. I follow, tucking my hands away in my pockets.

“Ain’t so bad out here once you get used to it,” Gladio admits, slinging his sword over his head and resting it on one shoulder.

“Still a lot we haven’t seen though,” Prompto points out.

“Still a lot more we _will_ see,” I correct, smiling. “We made it through this one. We’ll make it through the next. Might as well enjoy the world while we can, eh?”

“There’s a lot for us to do,” Ignis adds, pulling up beside us in the car.

“Yeah,” Prompto sighs.

“Buck up. We’re just getting started,” Gladio grins, opening the car door and motioning to me. “After you.”

“Well aren’t you a gentleman,” I tease, sliding in. He shrugs, his sword vanishing as he crams his way in.

“You saved my life. That’s the treatment I’d expect, hm?” He raises an eyebrow. I shake my head, kicking my feet up on the console.

“Not gonna happen, Gladdy.” I yawn, resting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes as Prompto closes his door and Noctis opens his. “Not for a long time."


	15. Heading to Lestallum

_~Four months before~_

_King Regis sits straight in his throne, never once daring to slouch. His pale hands clutch the ends of the throne’s sides, dark blue streaks revealing the veins running underneath his skin. He should look no older than a day over forty-five, and yet, his white hair and weathered skin give the illusion that he’s well beyond his middle aged years._

_I stand on the platform beneath his, my arms pressed tightly to my sides. My heart pounds against my rib cage; I can see the vibration of my chest against my shirt with every loud beat that resonates in my ears. In the presence of the king, there is no room for error. No room for protest or opinion- unless you’re an advisor, of course. But I'm not. I’m a battle-driven, glorified guard. To Regis, a pawn, at best. And yet he still insists on small talk. Well, kind of._

_“How is Magnus these days?” he asks, his voice not quite as booming as what I call his ‘king voice.’_

_“He’s well,” I reply dutifully. Regis nods, studying me with his sharp eyes._

_“Of course. He has his children to care for him.” **I mean, he’s not that old. **He continues. “Though shouldn’t one of those be more focused on his purpose?”_

_“Uh,” I start, unnerved by the hinting look on his stern face. “Yes, Your Majesty.” **So, it really has gone around. But to the point that the king…**_

**_“_ ** _Your Majesty,” an unfamiliar voice says as the throne room’s doors swing wide open. I turn to see several guards part like an ocean, revealing a small group of organized soldiers in white. **Tenebrae.** “They have arrived."_

_“As I can see,” the king says lowly, almost to himself as he straightens even further, if that’s humanly possible. I’m just not entirely sure how he and Noctis are related. That is, if I don’t look at appearance. “And where is the one I require?”_

_“Here, Your Majesty,” a light accent replies. I watch as a tall man dressed in white steps forth through the wall of guards, bowing. “Wyn Iterum, Highness.”_

_“Come forth,” Regis commands, nodding in acknowledgement. “You have both been assigned to a marriage that will bring the suffering lives of innocents back under the rule of Insomnia. After that marriage, you both shall return to Tenebrae with a portion of our guard.” He looks between the two of us in silence before his ‘king voice’ goes back to echoing through the expansive room. “Do you accept?”_

_“As you will, Your Majesty,” the man beside me replies, bowing lowly._

_“I accept,” I answer, following suit. I cringe to myself. My voice, so used to responding to the king’s orders with strength and dignity, is now weak and humble._

_“Very well,” the king continues. “This will occur within two weeks. In the meantime, Rayne, take Iterum to his temporary quarters.”_

_“Yes, Your Majesty,” I bow once more, refusing to look at the Tenebraen soldier as I turn and walk down the carpeted steps leading to the king’s throne. The guards blocking the door part, stepping back and holding their tall spears at their sides. I can hear Wyn following me as I leave the throne room, leading the way to the exit of the citadel silently._

_“Where are we headed?” he asks as we step outside. I glance over at the Tenebraen to my right. He’s what I would call the generic man from that region: tall, lean, and blonde haired. He’s dressed in some sort of white uniform, silver being the prominent accent color. I resist the urge to scoff; they’re all so fancy out there._

_“I don’t know yet,” I admit with a sigh, pulling out my phone as we head down toward the road. I shoot a quick text to Ignis, nodding toward Cor when he walks by, eyeing Wyn with a frown. My phone vibrates as Ignis replies almost instantly. **Must be on break from babying Noctis.**_

**_I: He has an apartment that’s been arranged for him on floor five of your building. The front desk should have his key._ **

**_M: Thanks, Iggy :)_ **

**_I: My pleasure. Tonight at seven?_ **

**_M: Still on_ **

**_I: We’ll be there_ **

_I smile, putting my phone away and motioning for Wyn to follow me to my car, which is parked just outside the gates to the Citadel. “Caelum Cove it is,” I say under my breath, pulling my keys as we approach my sleek gray car._

_“Caelum Cove?” Wyn asks curiously, his accent painfully obvious to my ears._

_“Yeah, it’s an apartment complex,” I reply, unlocking my car. “Looks like you’re gonna get a better view than me, though.”_

_“Is that so?” he asks, watching me climb in hesitantly before following me into the passenger seat. “And they’re allowed to use the name of the king?”_

_“Guess so,” I shrug, starting my car. I pause. “Hang on. They’re not making you travel with a few guards or something? What if someone tries to kill you?”_

_“Someone as in you?” He smiles, his handsome features brightening with the upturn of his lips. “I’m sure I can handle it.”_

_“Alrighty then,” I shake my head, pulling out of my parking spot and turning around, heading down the busy streets of Insomnia. As I drive, I fight a smile. Wyn’s deep blue eyes absorb every light, billboard, and skyscraper of the city. “Different than home?” I ask smugly, sharply pressing the brakes when someone cuts me off._

_“Undoubtedly,” he nods, clearing his throat and straightening in his seat. I laugh to myself quietly, watching him try to pretend he doesn’t care as much as he appears to. I pull into the parking lot of a tall, black building. Lights shine from nearly every window, people standing on iron balconies or pressing their faces up to cool glass to see the sights of the city that never sleeps._

“Look out world, here we come!” Prompto cheers.

“We can finally get out of this dust bowl,” Gladio sighs. I can hear him opening his book and ruffling through the pages.

“The lands beyond are vast by comparison to Leide,” Ignis says. I can already smell the coffee in the cup holder beside him. He _just_ opened a can of Ebony.

“Bigger’s better!” Prompto replies cheerfully. “More stuff to see and do.”

“First comes Duscae, a region known for its wetlands,” Ignis explains.

“Really? Wetlands?” Noctis groans. I sigh.

“I really don’t feel like trudging through mud all day.”

“We’ll see lots of your namesake,” Prompto teases. I blindly kick at him, hitting the back of someone’s seat instead. Ignis huffs. Gladio’s shoulder jerks, hitting my temple with sharp bone.

“Go back to sleep.”

“You just gave me a concussion,” I scoff, readjusting as Noct puts his boots on my lap.

“There’s also a chocobo farm,” Ignis continues. I groan loudly.

“Now we’re talking!”

“Rayne doesn’t like chocobos,” Noctis teases in a mumble. I huff, opening my eyes to glare at him.

“Chocobos don’t like _me._ And they _smell.”_

“You were mean to that one!” Prompto protests, grinning at me. “How ‘bout you don’t beg Iggy to let you kill us this time?”

“When’d this happen?” Gladio asks, raising an eyebrow. I shrug, closing my eyes again.

“Few years ago for Noct’s birthday. You had bronchitis or something.”

“Pneumonia,” Ignis corrects.

“I didn’t have pneumonia,” Gladio grumbles.

“You were sick as a dog,” Prompt agrees. “Coughin’ all over the place and getting all wheezy at Noct’s training… It’s like you didn’t _want_ to get better.” Gladio huffs, not bothering to reply.

“Continue, Ignis,” I say through a yawn.

“Further west lies the Cleine region, wherein we’ll find the town of Lestallum.”

“Oh. Isn’t that where Iris and Sig are headed?”

“Mhmm,” I hum.

“Barring delays. They should’ve arrived by now,” Gladio mutters. “Maybe even had themselves a look at the Meteor.”

“Signum would’ve been too scared,” I mumble. Gladio chuckles, shaking his head.

“The Meteor of the Six?” Noctis asks, straightening. I wince when his shoes scrape against my legs.

“The same,” Ignis replies. “Its heat is harnessed to power Lestallum.”

“Whoa,” Prompto gushes. “That sounds _way_ cool.”

“I’m actually looking forward to this,” Gladio agrees.

            The car slows and Ignis pulls into a gas station. “It will be a long drive. Best fill up the tank before we set out.” He parks the car, pausing before looking at Noctis in the rearview mirror. “I believe we have a solid lay of the land now. The driver’s seat is yours, Noct- if you so desire it.”

“You’re kidding,” Gladio says flatly, staring back at the advisor. “After what happened last time?”

“She’ll have to get over it,” Noctis replies proudly, patting my leg.

“Kill me,” I huff, opening my eyes and exiting the car. “Before Noct does it.”

“I’d prefer not to make a mess,” Ignis responds, lifting his glasses. “We’re low on curatives, so I’ll take care of that.”

“And we’re low on Ebony,” I point out smugly. He hides a small smile before slipping away into the mini mart. Noctis’s phone is already going off. I sigh, crossing my arms and waiting expectantly.

“Hello?” His eyes go wide in surprise. “Iris?” Gladio and I immediately straighten sharing a quick look before paying close attention. “Yeah, will do.”

“Was that Iris? Hmph.” Gladio huffs, crossing his arms. “Can’t even call her own brother.”

“Well, I mean,” I shrug, smiling up at him innocently. “We all know how she _feels_ about N…”

“Shut it,” he snaps, scowling at me. “She doesn’t.”

“She doesn’t,” Noct repeats, the tips of his ears going a little red at Gladio’s fierce glare.

“Denial,” I sing, laughing and leaping away from Gladio’s light punch.

“In all fairness,” Ignis starts lightly, stepping out of the shop with several small bags. “Yours wasn’t the obituary broadcast all over Lucis.”

“What about me?” Prompto demands. “She say anything about me?” His blue eyes suddenly go wide and he grabs Noct’s arm, jumping up and down in excitement. “Did you see that? Chocobos! CHOCOBOS!"

“No time for that,” Gladio scolds. “We need to get to Lestallum.”

“He’s right,” I sigh, shaking my head. “We need to know _exactly_ what’s happened.”

“It’s still ages away,” the blonde brushes us off quickly, turning back to Noct with pleading eyes. “C’mon, just a quick visit?” Noct sighs.

“Don’t,” I groan. He says it anyway.

“Sure, let’s check it out.”

“Yes!” Prompto pumps a fist in the air. “Gonna be awesome!”

“Gonna _suck,”_ I correct.

“That’s what she said,” he fires back, excitedly bouncing around. I roll my eyes, following Gladio and Noct in the direction of the diner. They stop, allowing me to catch up as they chat.

“Well, if it isn’t Sania,” Gladio says, eyeing a woman a few feet away at a table.

“Huh. Somebody you know?” I ask, crossing my arms when a chilly breeze whips through the air.

“Spoke with her just the once, back at Hammerhead,” he explains.

“Now that you mention it, you _were_ chatting someone up,” Noctis nods, frowning when a raindrop hits the top of his head. I sigh. _Here we go._

“She’s real knowledgeable about wildlife, could teach us a thing or two. Go on and introduce yourself,” he shrugs.

“Maybe some other time,” the prince shrugs, eyeing the diner to our right. “I’m starving and I don’t wanna sit out in the rain.”

“True that,” I nod, breathing a sigh of relief. _At least **he’s** not stupid. _We head inside. My stomach growls at the smell of food, no matter how greasy and salty it may be. A few seconds later, Prompto and Ignis also find their way in. “Time for lunch?” I ask. Ignis nods, stepping up to the counter after taking our orders.

“There’s an empty booth,” Prompto says, pointing toward said booth. The cracked red seats match those of Hammerhead’s local diner. _It **is** the same food chain after all. _Noctis slides into one side, followed by Prompto. I settle next to the blonde, leaving the seat across for Gladio and Ignis.

“I see how it is,” Gladio huffs, sitting by himself on the other side. Noctis shakes his head.

“Specs has to sit somewhere.”

“Yeah really,” Prompto laughs, elbowing me. “You don’t have to glue yourself to your girlfriend.”

“My _what_?” he raises an eyebrow, looking between the two of us. “Not in a million years.”

“Wow, thanks,” I scoff, rolling my eyes and leaning my chin onto the heel of my hand.

“Those burns don’t look like they’re healing too well,” Noctis points out, glancing at the darkened, blistered skin of my arms.

“They’re better than they were,” I argue. “It’s only been one day, Noct.”

            He shrugs, looking up to see Ignis. “You could’ve been a professional waitress!” Prompto blurts, accepting his meal eagerly. Ignis pauses to raise an eyebrow as Gladio and I snicker, Noct hiding his smile. “What?”

“You mean waiter,” I choke out, suppressing my laughter as images of Iggy as a waitress cross my mind’s eye. “Unless he’s…” A short snort of laughter breaks free before I finish.

“Into crossdressing,” Gladio finishes. I burst into a fit of laughter, burying my face in my arms. Ignis heaves a sigh, pushing my plate of fries toward me before sitting next to Gladio, who’s hiding his own laughter.

“It’s not that funny,” Noctis tries to say with a straight face, but a small breathy laugh passes as he speaks. My laughs come out even harder, my sides aching terribly as I gasp for air. I straighten in my seat, wiping away the tears in my eyes.

“Okay,” I breathe, a few giggles escaping every few seconds. “I’m done. I’m good. Iggy’s…”

“A woman,” Gladio chokes out. My ribs burn as we errupt into laughter once more, uncontrollably sniggering at our ridiculous joke. Prompto giggles now, covering his mouth.

“Why do I try?” Ignis asks himself aloud, shaking his head. I take a deep breath, looking up at Gladio, who’s rubbing at his face. Our eyes meet and we lose it one last time, Ignis huffing and Noctis sighing, tired of our antics.

“Separating them didn’t help,” he mutters, looking over at Ignis hopefully. “It made them worse.”

“Okay, I’m sorry,” I wheeze, taking a deep breath and pulling my phone out. “I’m gonna stop now.”

“Eat your lunch,” Ignis says firmly, plucking the device from my hands and setting it next to him on the seat.

“Aye aye, Captain,” I scoff, stuffing a few fries in my mouth. _Pretty good._ “You already take notes?”

“I’m doing so right now,” he admits, lifting his notepad from under the table.

“No need to be secretive,” Gladio chuckles. “About _anything.”_

“No, stop,” I snap back playfully, shaking my head. “I’m in too much pain to laugh anymore.”

“Who said anything about laughing? I’m just stating facts.”

“Shut them up!” Noctis groans, his head thunking against the window hopelessly.

~|~|~|~|~|~

“Never thought about how people viewed the Crown City from the outside,” Prompto muses, leaning back in his seat. Ignis has the wheel, thank the gods, even though the sun is beginning to sink below the horizon.

“Neither have I,” Gladio shakes his head. “But Cindy said it’s the place where legends were made.”

“Any goods produced in the purlieus have yet to match that caliber, even after thirty years,” Ignis explains, speeding the Regalia up just a bit more.

“Pretty impressive,” Noctis yawns, kicking his feet up on my lap and laying his head against the side of the car.

“Maybe she was talking about people too,” I suggest, stretching before resting my hands behind my head and leaning back. “There’ve been some pretty impressive people coming out of there for years.”

“Perhaps,” Ignis agrees with a curt nod. I sigh, squinting and trying to read the words in Gladio’s book. No such luck. It’s too far away for print that small.

“You know, Tallin once told me that reading lots of small text ruins your eyes,” I say, closing my eyes and feeling the soft breeze against my skin.

“Tallin told you lots of BS,” Noct scoffs. I huff, sitting up straight and looking at him.

“Like what?”

“You thought chocobos delivered babies until you were sixteen.”

            Prompto and Gladio go off in unison, their snickers and giggles already getting on my nerves.

“I was sheltered!” I defend.

“Says the soldier girl,” Prompto laughs.

“Whatever,” I huff, leaning back and closing my eyes again. In a few hours, I’ll be with Signum. He’ll be there, real, and alive.

“I’m stopping at eight,” Ignis informs us, eyeing Noctis in the mirror. “Whether or not we stop is your decision.”

“I’ll drive,” the prince says, waving dismissively.

“Hopefully I’m asleep by then,” I sigh, plugging my earphones in and blasting music into my ears to block out anymore conversation.

            I don’t sleep for a particularly long time. It’s eight before I know it; the sun’s well below the horizon when Ignis pulls over, switching seats with Noctis and quietly offering driving advice as the prince pulls back out onto the road. It’s a little shaky at first- as in, I can feel my fries burning at the base of my throat. After a few exasperated tips from Ignis and warnings about my state from Gladio, it’s relatively smooth.

            Once the atmosphere in the car has calmed, I feel a familiar heaviness settle over my eyes. Sighing, I pull out my earphones and tuck my phone between my thighs. I can hear Gladio’s snores to my right as I poke at Noct’s shoulder.

“Think we could put the roof back on? I thought I felt a little rain.” The prince nods, the car’s ceiling emerging from the trunk and unfolding over our heads. There’s a little bit of whirring before the sides click into place. “Thanks.”

Ignis sighs tiredly, watching Noct’s every move like a hawk. I shake my head, pulling my jacket tighter around me and laying my head on his shoulder. It’s bonier, definitely less comfortable. I just thought I’d give Gladio a break from being my designated pillow. “Relax, Iggy. He’s got it.”

“That’s interesting, coming from you.”

“Shut it and go to sleep,” I yawn. “We’ll be there in a bit.”

            When I wake up, my temple aches from being pressed against Iggy’s shoulder for so long, my neck stinging when I sit up straight. I check my phone, searching for the time without blasting any sleeping person’s face with light. _One? Shouldn’t we be there by now?_

“Made a wrong turn,” Noct explains in a low voice. “We should be there in a few more minutes.”

“Okay,” I nod, laying back against Ignis’s bony frame. I watch trees and animals of all kinds as we zip past. In the far distance, I can see bright city lights. A welcome sight after so many days in campsites and outposts. I sigh, elbowing my two backseat buddies gently. Ignis blinks awake almost immediately, pushing his glasses up and looking around.

“Are we nearly there?”

“Yeah,” I nod, focusing on a now grumbling Gladio. “Gladio, c’mon. Time to get up.”

“Cup… noodles,” he mutters, stirring. Noctis smiles, shaking his head. " 'n shrimp..."

“He even dreams about that crap.”

“Not surprising,” I huff, shaking his shoulder. “Gladio, really. We’re almost to Iris.”

“...Iris?” Gladio’s eyes crack open and he squints into the darkness. Then he sits up, attempting to stretch with what little room we have. I grimace, turning away from his armpit. _Note to self: remind Iggy to pick up more deodorant._ “We almost there?” he asks, falling back into his seat. Prompto stirs, curled up in the passenger seat. _Too cute to bother- for now._

“Mhmm,” I hum, watching the lights come closer. _How can I be this tired at one in the morning?_ I’m usually only this tired after an all-nighter or something like that.

“The parking lot is ahead to the left,” Ignis instructs. Gladio reaches forward and shakes Prompto’s shoulder gently, drawing the young man away from sleep. “Careful now.”

“Got it,” Noctis sighs, turning the car gingerly. I give him a proud smile in the mirror.

“Much better, Noct.”

            He pulls into a parking space just as carefully, turning the car off and leaning back against his seat with a heavy sigh. “I’m exhausted.”

“Well we’re here now,” I shrug. “We can probably get a hotel room or just stay wherever Iris and Signum are.”

“Yeah,” he nods, opening his door. “Nice.”

“This place is pretty big,” I breathe, looking up at the brightly colored buildings.

“Haven’t enjoyed the city life in a while,” Gladio says, admiring our surroundings.

“It’ll be nice to get back,” I nod.

“They’ve even got a cable car!” Promto cries excitedly as we ascend the stairs of the parking lot, coming up into the real city.

“I’d like to see where it leads,” Ignis replies, straightening his glasses.

“That’s one heck of a crowd for one in the morning,” I huff, watching several groups of people cluster around the square. In the center of the cobblestone street is a circle of palm trees, bringing back pleasant memories of Galdin Quay- before Insomnia was destroyed, of course.

“This must be the main thoroughfare,” Ignis says, watching citizens walk by. “Though I have no idea why it’s this busy this late.” Gladio tucks his phone away.

“She’s at the Leville. Let’s go.”

“Only Iris?” I tease, raising an eyebrow. He shakes his head with a soft, tired hum.

            Noctis leads the way down the paved streets until we show up at a rather nice looking building, thoroughly decorated with palms and a large fountain. _This must be it._ Suddenly, the ground begins to tremble. I skid to a stop, trying to keep my balance.

“Whoa! Did you feel that?” Prompto looks around nervously.

“You mean the earthquake?” Gladio asks dryly. I turn to look at him in disbelief.

“How are you being so calm?! It’s an _earthquake.”_

            A noise from Noct draws my attention. I turn to see him shaking his head, his hands clenched into fists.

“What’s wrong?” Ignis demands.

“My head just started _throbbing_ ,” Noctis frowns, blinking rapidly.

“You alright?” Prompto asks gently.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” the prince nods. I frown at him for a second before turning my sights back to the hotel.

            I feel rather dirty as we step into the polished hotel lobby. _I’m taking a shower as soon as I get the chance._ Gladio takes out his phone, shooting a quick text to his sister. Prompto falls into a chair, obviously exhausted. I yawn, stretching my arms over my head.

“Gladdy!”

            I look up to see Iris Amicitia waving at her older brother with a wide grin, genuine happiness sparking in her eyes.

“Iris!” Gladio calls back, his own smile lightening his features. His sister runs down the stairs, slowing her pace as she approaches us.

“Look at you guys, holding your own out there.”

“What can I say?” Prompto laughs. “You look good.”

“All things considered. You guys are staying here, right?”

“That’s the plan,” Ignis nods.

            There’s a creak on the stairs above us, followed by a familiar, thin figure stepping down the stairs slowly. I can’t help but grin at the boy, relieved beyond belief at seeing his young face again.

“Signum!”

“Rayne?!” His pace quickens and he walks quickly toward us, stopping beside Iris. “You guys made it okay?”

“Just fine,” I laugh, throwing my arms around him in a tight hug. He stands there awkwardly. “Don’t be stingy like those _Amicitias_ ,” I tease. He scoffs, hugging me back- but only for a second. Any longer than that would be embarrassing, of course. Who shows affection to their family members? That’s just uncool. Iris giggles at my comment and Gladio’s eyeroll that followed.

“When you have time, we have catching up to do,” Noct’s shield says once I’ve broken away.

“Sure,” Iris nods cheerfully. “Right this way!”

            She turns and hurries up the stairs, full of energy despite the time. Signum and I trail in the back. I glance over at him. “I’m glad you made it.”

“Yeah, me too,” he nods, sighing. “Have you… heard from Arma?”

“No.” I shake my head, looking ahead to the rest of the group. “But I know he’s alright. He’s good at what he does.”

“Let’s hope so,” Signum mutters. Iris opens the hotel room’s door wide, leading the way in.

“Home sweet home!” she says, dancing around the room. “We got this one just for you guys, right Sig?”

“Yeah,” Signum nods. “Right."

“Thanks for that,” Noctis nods toward her in gratitude. I sit on the edge of one bed, motioning for Signum to sit beside me. He makes no protest, settling at my side easily.

“Jared and Talcott,” Gladio greets cheerfully as a young boy and an elderly man step into the doorway of the room. “Is it good to see you.”

“Prince Noctis!” Talcott calls, beating his little chest with a small fist and bowing. “Iris is safe with me!”

“Please excuse my grandson,” Jared sighs, shaking his head at the boy. “He has yet to learn his manners.”

“Eh. I like it,” Noctis shrugs.

“Your Highness is very kind, but we shan’t impose,” the elderly man replies with a smile.

“A _very_ good night to you, Your Highness,” Talcott nods, bowing again. Prompto waves with a small smile as they turn and leave. Talcott grins and waves back. Iris shuts the door, breathing deeply before turning to face us with a smile. Silently, everyone moves to take a seat in the chairs in front of me and Signum. Gladio remains standing. Noctis sighs, leaning forward on his knees.

“So Iris, what was it like inside the Crown City?” he asks, watching her face closely for reaction.

“Not pretty,” she shakes her head, smile falling. “The Citadel took a beating. But a lot of outlying neighborhoods made it through in one piece.

“’Not pretty’ might be an understatement,” Signum huffs. “It was awful. Buildings collapsing, streets crumbling, explosions, people screaming…” His voice trails off. Ignis shakes his head solemnly.

“Then the empire had tactical targets in mind.”

“You know if there’s _anything_ else, you can ask me,” Iris says earnestly, facing Noctis completely in her seat.

“Yeah, uh, thanks,” Noct stutters uncomfortably. _Tone it down, kid. You’re being a little too intense._ There’s a long silence as Iris stares at him sadly. Prompto clears his throat, Ignis shifting on the other bed’s edge. “Wh-what?”

“So… about Lady Lunafreya. I keep hearing she was in town,” Iris says finally. “Apparently she left right away, but at least that means she was okay.” Noctis breathes a sigh of relief.

“Good to hear. Thanks.”

“Yeah, well,” she stands. “Get a good night’s rest.”

            She turns and leaves the room after giving me a bright smile. I blink at the door blankly. _What was that all about?_ Gladio turns and looks at Signum. “So, how’re you holding up?”

“Decently,” Signum shrugs. He pauses. “Better than I could’ve been doing.” He looks up at Gladio earnestly, rushing in, “Thanks to Iris, of course. She told me where Dustin was and where to meet them.”

“Good,” he nods, looking back at everyone else as Noct stands, pacing the length of the room. He crosses his arms, frowning at the floor before looking up at my brother. “So Signum, how old are you?”

“Sixteen,” Sig answers uncomfortably. “Uh, Your Highness.” I barely suppress a giggle.

“Hm,” the prince hums, tapping his chin and looking between the two of us. “Can you answer a question for me?”

“Uh, sure?”

“Do chocobos have anything to do with babies?”

“What?” Signum frowns, eyebrows furrowed together as I face-palm, shaking my head as Prompto laughs.

“Well I’m glad to see _you’re_ in a good mood,” I scoff, standing and eyeing the bathroom. “I’m glad we brought our backpacks because _I’m_ gonna go shower.”

“It’s rather late,” Ignis points out. “Why not wait until morning?”

“Because I feel disgusting,” I shrug, gathering up my “clean” clothes. Actually, I’ve worn this outfit to bed three nights in a row. Who’s to tell me I can’t? “I’ll be quick.”

“And I guess I’ll go to bed too,” Signum stands, stretching his arms way above his head and running his fingers back through his sandy hair. “Goodnight.”

“Night!” Prompto repeats brightly.

“Don’t let Iris bite,” I warn playfully. Gladio frowns.

“You’re sharing a room?”

“I- uh, yeah?” Signum stutters, cowering under Gladio’s glare. “B-but it’s not like we’re sharing a bed or anything, really.”

“Relax,” I laugh, shoving Gladio’s shoulder. “Don’t make him pee his pants in front of the stunning Prince Charmless.” The big man huffs, turning his back to my younger brother. I wave for him to go, to run before Gladiolus changes his mind. “I’m off to the shower, boys!” I announce, heading toward the tiny bathroom. “Save a spot for me.”

“We won’t,” Prompto yawns.


	16. Exploring Lestallum

“Morning sleepy head,” Prompto greets brightly, smiling at me. I wince at the sunlight flowing in through the windows, blinking to clear my vision. I’m still way too tired to wake up, but there’s no going back now.

“Time?” I request, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

“Eight,” Ignis answers quietly, eyeing the sleeping prince beside me. “Though Noct doesn’t seem to bothered by it.”

“I don’t either,” I yawn, falling back against the pillows. “Give ‘im a break. We’ve finally found a real city again.”

“Thought you’d wanna spend every waking minute with Sig, considering how worried you were,” Gladio grumbles, stepping into our room with three mugs balanced in his hands. “Got your coffee, Iggy.”

“Much appreciated,” Ignis nods, accepting the white cup graciously. Prompto sits up straighter in his seat.

“What’d you get me?” he asks hopefully. Gladio shakes his head.

“Nothin’.” Promto huffs, slumping back in his seat. He looks confused when Gladio shoves a steaming mug in his face. “Iris got you hot chocolate, though.”

“Aw yeah!” Prompto whoops, taking a giant gulp before slamming the cup down on the table in front of him, his face twisted in pain. “Ouch! That’s _hot!”_

“Hotter than Cindy?” I ask tiredly, sitting up once again.

“Oh yeah,” Prompto nods quickly, grimacing. Then he frowns looking over at me in pretend shock. “Rayne! I didn’t know you rolled that way!”

“Why else would Regis let ‘er come?” Gladio responds, grinning as he sits on the edge of the other bed. “Obviously she’d be outta her mind with all of us around.”

“Whatever,” I scoff, rolling my eyes and swinging my legs out of bed. I glance back at Noctis, who’s still out cold. “How’s he sleeping through this?”

“He wasn’t kidding when he said he was exhausted,” Prompto shakes his head, taking another sip. “Aw man, now I can’t taste anything!”

“Boo-hoo,” I fire back. I reach up and gather my messy hair into what might pass as a ponytail before grabbing the hair tie on my other wrist and… “Are you freaking…?!” I give an irritated huff as the snapped band falls onto the bed beside me. Glaring at Gladio when he laughs, I drop my fist full of hair and stand abruptly. “Iggy, we’re getting more hair ties today.”

“You _have_ snapped at least ten in the past few days,” Ignis muses.

“Are you saying it’s a waste of money?” I accuse, resting my hands on my hips as I scowl at him. “Because it’s not. My hair is thick and long and it needs to go somewhere.”

“I totally understand,” Prompto speaks up, nodding eagerly. “I _hate_ when my hair ties break.”

“You’re all dead to me,” I mutter, flopping into an empty chair. Gladio rolls his eyes, looking down at his phone.

“Talcott wants to take us on a tour of the city,” he says after a moment of silence, tucking his phone away into his back pocket. He hesitates. "You may want to change the adjectives you put together in the future." I roll my eyes.

“What about Noct?” Prompto asks, looking at our sleeping friend pointedly.

“Just leave ‘im,” I shrug, standing and twisting to stretch my sides. “I’m sure _Iris’ll_ take care of him.” Gladio scowls at me irritably; I stick my tongue out; Ignis sighs.

“Very well then.” He turns to me, pushing his glasses up. “Will Signum be joining us?”

“That, or he’s still asleep,” I shrug, following him out of the room after grabbing my jacket. I sling the sleeves around my waist, tying them in a tight knot as I skip down the stairs. Signum stands beside Talcott, the little boy from last night. He doesn’t look too pleased. I grin, waving to the grumpy teen. “Morning, Sig.” He rolls his deep blue eyes, tucking his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt.

“Good morning!” Talcott chirps, standing as straight and as tall as he can. “I gonna give you all a tour of Lestallum!” He hesitates, looking around us with a frown. “Where’s Prince Noctis?”

“He’s sleeping,” Prompto replies flatly, though there’s some of his usual cheer remaining in his voice. “You can always give a second one later, right?”

“A prince _does_ need his beauty sleep,” Ignis sighs, shaking his head. Gladio huffs.

“Lotta good _that’s_ gonna do him,” he grunts.

“ _Iris_ thinks he’s cute,” I tease, raising an eyebrow and nudging him with my arm. He scowls, shoving me away before crossing his bulky arms. Signum frowns at us.

“Yeah, okay,” Talcott nods, turning and leading the way out the door. “This is the Leville, but I’m sure you guys already know that.”

“Yyyup,” I drag out, elbowing my brother. “What’s up? You look grumpy.”

“Kid was talking my ear off all morning,” Signum mutters, running a hand through his shaggy hair. “And then you two start flirting all over the place…”

“Whoa whoa whoa,” I cut him off, shaking my head. “ _Flirting?_ Not in a million years, kid.”

“Yeah, _okay_ ,” he scoffs, rolling his eyes. He looks over at me gently, though there’s venom laced in his voice. “Arma would be pissed.”

“Oh I know,” I breathe, watching the cobblestones we walk over. “He was screaming bloody murder when he found out I was even going.” _He screamed bloody murder when he found out about **Wyn.**_  I sigh, tucking my hair behind my ear. “How was the Crown City _really?_ I know Iris must’ve sugar coated it a bit.”

“It was…” he stops, shaking his head. “It was bad. Really bad. Buildings were falling all over the place without a moment’s notice. It killed everyone inside, crushed ‘em all every time. It’s like no one was able to do anything.” He takes a shaky breath. “When the first explosion went off in the castle, I was guarding outside the signing room. The whole place shook. I could hear them all yelling, but…” I raise an eyebrow, waiting expectantly.

“I couldn’t get in. It was locked.” He huffs, his face getting a little red. “So I ran. And then outside things started exploding too. I think it was a resistance group. I was trying to find Arma, but he found me first. Handed me his phone and told me to get out. And then he ran away.

“That’s when I saw Iris. She showed me to Dustin, said he’d get us out. Things were a lot worse than they looked at the moment, I guess. So we got in an old car and drove away. The streets were all broken up and Imperials were shooting everywhere. We had to lay on the floor so we wouldn’t get shot. We, uh, got stopped at one point.”

He bites down on his lip, his face clearly showing guilt. “There was this woman and her kids that tried to get in. She was begging, crying. Her kids were scared stiff. Dustin just hit the gas. He didn’t look back, but I… I did.” He scowls, his hands balling into fists. “Just in time to see them turn into pincushions for the Empire’s bullets.”

“Sig…” I sigh, looking up to see that we’ve fallen behind quite a bit. I nod toward the expectant group, the two of us quickening our pace.

“And this is the marketplace!” Talcott says proudly, sweeping his arms out to the side. “It’s called the Partellum Market. You can get almost _anything_ here.”

“Looks like a lot of ingredients, Iggy,” I hint, nudging the advisor.

“Looks like we’re low on gil,” he replies smoothly, though I still catch him eyeing some of the items in the stalls around us. I wince as a woman’s purse catches on my hair, tugging on the caught strand to set it free.

“You know, I never noticed just how long your hair is,” Prompto comments, tugging gently on a handful. “Why keep it like this if it’s such a hassle?”

“Mom had long hair,” Signum breathes, shrugging when everyone turns to look at him. “At least, that’s what I saw from the photos. Dad said he liked the reminder.”

“What he said,” I nod, weaving my way through the crowds as we start walking again. Gladio receives several glares as he elbows his way around people.

“Sorry,” he grumbles after knocking into a rather short man.

“Gosh Gladio, can’t you shrink on command?” I tease.

“Yeah, if you’re ugly,” he shrugs back. Prompto bursts out laughing, Signum hiding a smile as I groan, rolling my eyes.

“Not. Funny."

“Everyone else thought it was,” he grins, motioning toward Prompto and Signum.

“I dunno, Iggy looks uncomfortable,” I tease, poking at the advisor’s side. He raises an eyebrow at me.

“You may not want to do that, or I may just have to return the favor,” he says dryly.

“Whoa, Rayne’s ticklish?” Prompto gasps.

“Incredibly,” Signum grins, looking at me devilishly. I glare at him.

“Don’t.”

“I’m not doing anything,” he says defensively, raising his hands.

“This is my grandpa’s favorite shop,” Talcott says excitedly, pointing toward one of the food stands excitedly. “Shish kebabs and stuff.” Suddenly, I recall an image from last night just as we pulled into the city.

“Hey,” I say in a low voice, grabbing Gladio’s arm and pulling him back toward me as we continue. “You’ll never guess what I saw last night.”

“What?” he asks, raising an eyebrow. “A special daemon or something?”

“Nope,” I shake my head, smiling proudly. “A Cup Noodles stand.”

“Really?” There’s clear giddiness flashing through his eyes now, a grin tugging at the side of his mouth. “Where?"

“Down by the parking lot,” I reply smugly, eyeing Ignis’s back. “If we could get Iggy to stop being stingy with the cash…” My voice trails off, point made.

“Could go for those anytime,” Gladio sighs, looking around the marketplace with a slight frown. “But he’s right, we’re kinda low.”

“You’ve picked up some random horns and stuff from animals we’ve fought,” I point out. “Think any local vendors’ll buy from you? Saves them some scavenging."

“I can try,” he nods, grinning down at me. “Sounds like a plan.”

“And this is the power plant!” Talcott waves his arms toward the enormous structure to our left. “This makes energy for the whole city. Grandpa says it's why Lestallum is so successful.”

“Nice,” I nod.

“He also says women are the only ones that work in this town. They run the place.”

“And what’re the men doing?” I ask, crossing my arms and nudging Signum.

“Sitting around and playing video games,” Sig answers lightly, pushing me back. “I dunno, really.”

“Sounds like Iris’s kind of place,” Prompto says, turning back to look at Gladio. “She’d do well here.”

“Yeah,” he nods.

            We continue walking through the crowded streets and past the parking lot all the way out to a balcony-type structure. Talcott grins widely, motioning to the world beyond that we can see from here. “And finally, this is the outlook!”

I take in the view, absorbing every beautiful detail and committing it to memory. Who knows when I’ll see this next? Green, rolling hills meet the earthy oranges that jut up from the ground and surround the enormous crash site miles away. White crystal and steaming rock are piled up in a brilliant display, standing out clearly against the land surrounding it. In the distance, mountains line the horizon, lined with tall evergreens and marked with bright reds and yellows- the colors of Lucian flowers. If I didn’t know about the horrible atrocities that had just wiped my home off the map, I’d say the world was a complete peace.

“Gorgeous,” Prompto breathes, whipping out his camera.

“Absolutely breathtaking,” Ignis agrees, studying the view with his sharp green eyes.

“Yeah,” is all I manage, taking in a deep breath of the remarkably different air of this city and resting my hands against the railing.

“You don’t see this every day, huh?” Gladio asks to no one in particular, admiring the sight along with everyone else.

“No way,” Signum replies quietly, leaning an arm on my shoulder. Prompto turns to face Talcott.

“Hey, maybe you could take our picture in front of here? Just... Get up on that bench!” He hands his camera to the boy gingerly. “Noct isn’t here, but maybe he’ll appreciate it.”

“I’m sure he will,” Ignis nods.

            We all pose, me throwing my left arm around Signum’s shoulders and my right around Prompto’s. The gunman grins, returning the favor to me and holding up two fingers with his free hand. Ignis and Gladio do their usual thing, with the bigger of the two tossing out a dashing smile and throwing his hands into some odd position and the younger resting his hands on his hips and smiling.

Once the photo has been taken, Talcott demands that he lead the way back toward the Leville. I don’t protest. Let the kid dream, I suppose. Once we’re back inside the hotel, Jared greets us with a nod and a small smile.

“The prince and Iris left to explore shortly after you did. They should be back soon.”

“Hey Prompto!” Talcott says excitedly. “There’s this legend nearby about a sword that supposed to be hidden behind a waterfall!”

“Really?” the blonde asks, glancing back at us. “Better tell Noct when he gets back.”

“Will do!” the boy nods. With a sigh, Signum rubs at his temple. I smile. The kid’s not _that_ bad.


	17. Bounty for Three

_~Two weeks before~_

_“Again.”_

_“Rayne!” Signum whines, digging the point of his sword into the ground and pulling himself back up to his feet. “C’mon, I’m not gonna win.”_

_“This isn’t about winning,” I shrug. “You can’t be weak if you’re going to be part of the Crownsguard.”_

_“I’m not **weak,”** he protests, rolling his indigo eyes._

_“I beg to differ,” Arma says, stepping into the training room. He pushes his wild, sandy hair out of his eyes._

_“You need to get that cut,” I comment, watching him tie up the mess of curls._

_“Or I could grow it out,” he shrugs, shoving Signum playfully. “C’mon, fight Rayne again. Or are you too scared?”_

_“I’m not **scared** either,” Signum huffs, yanking his sword out of the ground and readying his weapon. “Let’s go.”_

_“Alright,” I reply indifferently, summoning my gunblade and speeding around to the spot behind him._

_He parries one of my lazy strikes easily, trying to retaliate. Our swords clash; I push his away despite his best efforts at pushing back. He stumbles backward onto his rear, scrambling to his feet and rushing back toward me with a shout of frustration. I sigh, sidestepping and pressing my boot into his back. He falls onto his stomach. I plant my foot on his shoulder blades._

_“Done?” I ask, raising an eyebrow. I’m completely disappointed. He’s sixteen and he can’t do anything but flop all over the battle field._

_“Get off me,” he grits, trying to get up. I shake my head, sitting on his back. “Rayne!”_

_“You’re not gonna be good for anything around here if you can’t figure out how to fight correctly."_

_“What if I don’t wanna fight?”_

_“You’ll just have to get over it,” Arma shrugs. “We’re here to protect the king and his castle. We’re not here to play video games and take up space.”_

_“Why do we **all** have to?” he demands, attempting to roll over. “We’ve got enough family to make a small country.”_

_“Because it’s **your** job,” I huff, digging an elbow into his ribs. “So suck it up, buttercup. You’re stuck here.”_

_“She’s right, you know.” I look up to see Ignis and Gladiolus entering the room. Gladio smirks at the crushed boy beneath me. “You run in a battle, you’re judged and punished just like a traitor.”_

_“Won’t be running if I’m **dead** ,” Signum grumbles. “Rayne, seriously.”_

_“I’m gonna see how Dad’s doing,” Arma mutters, glaring at Gladio’s back as he leaves. I sigh, standing and kicking Signum lightly in the side._

_“Ow!” he yelps. “I have a **bruise** there!”_

_“He’s all too similar to Noct,” Ignis sighs, looking over his daggers. He’s ditched his usual (hideous) leopard print shirt for a simple t-shirt. I imagine there was something about the god-awful fabric getting ruined in that decision. I nod, watching the boy sulk out of the room._

_“He really is. Except Noct **wants** to learn to fight.”_

_“What’s with him anyway?” Gladio asks, adjusting the end of his black tank top. “Signum, isn’t it?”_

_“Doesn’t want to fight,” I shrug, refusing to look at the bane of Arma’s existence. “It’s gonna get him killed. They’ll send him out whether he’s ready or not.”_

_“And it’s your job to make sure he is,” the prince’s shield guesses._

_“His trainer was killed in that last little skirmish with the empire,” I shake my head. “I’m taking over until Tallin finds a new guy, but there’s not much I can really do."_

_“You **are** a fair bit stricter than his previous trainer,” Ignis points out. “It’s good for him.”_

_“I mean, I guess,” I shrug my gray jacket on over my shoulders. “Enjoy your tr…”_

_“Rayne!” Arma slides into the room’s doorway, hanging onto the frame while he pants. His green eyes are enormous, locked onto mine. “It’s Dad, he…” He coughs, choking on air. I hurry over to his side, taking hold of his shoulder._

_“What’s wrong?” I demand, my heart hammering against my chest._

_“He collapsed,” he breathes, shaking his head. “His heart…” He coughs again._

_“What’s up?” Gladio asks, watching the exchange with a deep-set frown on his face._

_“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Arma hisses. I roll my eyes and shove him out the door._

_“Just go,” I huff._

_“His heart?” Ignis asks, eyebrow arched. I nod, running a hand through my hair._

_“Been bothering him for a while. I don’t think it’s ever been this bad though,” I explain, zipping my jacket up_

_“Maybe you should go help?” Gladio suggests. I send him a nasty glare._

_“What do you think I’m doing?”_

_I sprint down the hallway to catch up with Arma. I may be faster, but his legs are definitely longer. He doesn’t hear me coming, jumping when I clap a hand down onto his back. “Sneaking up on me? You’re gonna give **me** a heart attack too.”_

_“That’s not funny,” I scoff, rolling my eyes and following his quick pace through the pristine hallways. “Where are we going?"_

_“They’ve got a room set up for him with some doctor and crap.”_

_“I’m not sure I approve of having crap by a sick man.”_

_“If you don’t shut up, I’m gonna turn my hearing aid off.”_

_“Uh oh, he’s breaking out the big guns.”_

_“I’m serious!”_

_“Mhmm.”_

_We turn the corner quickly. Arma crashes straight into Signum, knocking his younger brother to the floor. “Sorry,” he mutters, offering a hand to pull him up. The young brunette shakes his head, pushing himself up and trying to run past. **Is he crying?** I block his way, grabbing hold of his thin shoulders and trying to catch his eye._

_“What happened?” I demand. He shakes his head, choking on a sob. “Signum?”_

_“He’s dead!” he screams in my face, ripping free of my grasp. “You should’ve been there! You sh…” He digs the heels of his hands into his eyes, shaking his head and falling against the smooth wall. “ **I** was there. **I** was holding his hand. **I** was comforting him. And…” He takes a shuddered breath before dropping his hands and scowling at me. “And he only wanted to see **you!”** He shoves my shoulders, forcing me back. Arma watches in stunned silence. “His last words were ‘Where’s Rayne? Where’s my daughter?’” Signum shakes his head, the look in his eyes furious. “And you weren’t @##$%^* **there**!”_

_“Signum, I…” I start, unable to catch my breath. He only grits out a shout of anger before storming away. His tear-streaked cheeks are burnt into my memory._

_“Rayne.” I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder, accompanied by the light accent that touches my ears. “Is everything alright?” I shake my head, not saying a word as I watch doctors filter out of the bedroom. My nails dig into my palms, imprinting little crescents into my skin. “Rayne?” Ignis asks again._

_“Just go back to Gladio,” I grit, shrugging his hand off and walking forward into the bedroom. In the bed lays the body of my father. His eyes are shut, never to open and shine in their emerald brilliance ever again. I bite down on my cheek, reaching forward a trembling hand to run my fingers through his grayed hair. He looks peaceful. It’s sickening. Absolutely **disgusting.** He shouldn’t have gone like this, not so soon. It should’ve been more honorable, in at least twenty years. No, the great Magnus Callen was felled by a **heart attack.**_

_“We should’ve been here,” Arma mutters, falling into the chair on the opposite side of the bed. I shake my head, retracting my hand._

_“We tried, Arma. It’s just… Everything happened so fast.”_

_“Yeah.” He takes a deep breath, staring at our father with sorrowful eyes. “But the fact that he didn’t even acknowledge Signum…” His voice catches, so he shakes his head instead. “He broke the poor kid’s heart.” He swallows the lump in his throat. “Sig’s not gonna get over that for a long time.”_

_“Dad blames him for Mom,” I sigh, watching tears well up in my older brother’s eyes. “It’s unfair, but that’s just how it is.”_

_“It’s completely unfair,” Arma replies shakily. He turns his eyes back down to the empty body. “There had to have been a way to save him.”_

_“When your heart quits, you do,” I shake my head. “They could’ve tried, but it wouldn’t have worked.” He falls forward into his hands, muffled sounds of sobs greeting my ears. I sigh, heading for the door. I refuse to cry; I refuse to feel. Feeling holds me back. Being numb… It’ s tragic, but effective. I can’t bear the thought of letting all these contained emotions bubble over. No, they’ll suppressed. They won’t surface. Not ever. **There’s too much death these days… It was my fault the first time, but now...**_

_“Well?” Ignis asks softly, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed when I exit. I shake my head._

_“Gone.”_

_“Pardon me,” he frowns, straightening. “But you don’t seem the least bit remorseful.”_

_“I am, I just…” I shake my head. “I can’t deal with this now. I will later.”_

_“Later?” He follows down the hall, back down to the training center. “Until it boils over and you lose yourself and your usefulness.”_

_“Thanks for having faith in me,” I scoff. He sighs, straightening his glasses and easily keeping up with my brisk pace. “Really, I’m fine.”_

_“So you’re going to take it out on the mannequins.”_

_“No,” I huff. I pause. “No, I’m going to take it out on Gladio, but that’s beside the point.”_

_“What point?”_

_“I’m not gonna sit around crying for days on end. I’ll show up at the funeral. That’s all.”_

_“I was under the impression that you and your father were close,” he mutters, catching the small ball of ice I throw at him in frustration. “My mistake.” He cocks his head to the left, narrowing his sharp green eyes. “It seems you’ve learned to suppress well since Iterum.”_

_“Shut up already,” I scowl, throwing the doors open wide. **He’s got some kind of nerve.** Gladio looks up from his phone expectantly. I don’t answer his questioning gaze, only taking my gunblade from the air. “Gladio, do me a favor,” I say sharply. He raises on dark eyebrow, waiting. “Kick my @#$.”_

“Hey, look who’s back!” Prompto says with a grin as Noctis enters the hotel lobby, followed closely by Gladio’s younger sister. “Talcott, go on and tell him what you told me."

“You got it!” Talcott replies, his youthful voice full of determination.

“Oh come now, show some respect,” Jared scolds. Prompto shakes his head quickly, waving his hands back and forth.

“Whoa, no need to respect me- I’m not royalty.”

“So,” Talcott turns to Noctis, unfazed. “There’s this legend about a sword. And the sword’s supposed to be behind a waterfall nearby.”

“It may well be one of the lost tombs,” Jared adds, leaning forward onto his cane. Gladio turns to face the prince.

“Check it out?”

“For sure,” Noctis nods. “Thanks for the tip, Talcott.”

“You’re welcome!” The boy grins, crossing his thin arms proudly.

            We head back to our hotel room to gather our things. I grab my clothes and shove them into my backpack, along with my charger and other random essentials that I somehow managed to throw around the room. Prompto bumps into the side table between the two beds, the lamp rocking dangerously to one side. I lunge forward to catch it, breathing a sigh of relief as I set it back where it goes. Prompto laughs nervously under the others’ startled/irritated looks. I release the light, going back to packing.

“Close call,” he breathes, turning back to his bag. He climbs up to kneel on the mattress, only to have his boot slam into the side of the table again. I cringe, ducking my head toward my shoulders as the lamp crashes to the wooden floor, shattering.

“Rayne!” Noctis blames me instantly. I turn to stare at him, mouth gaping open in pure shock at the accusation.

“It wasn’t me!” I protest. Gladio shakes his head, motioning toward the mess.

“It’s whoever’s closest to Prompto’s job to keep everything safe from his tornado of klutz.”

“So this is _my_ fault?” I breathe, half-laughing at the whole situation.

“This is no laughing matter,” Noctis lowers his voice an octave, using a lighter accent and pushing imaginary glasses up on his nose. Prompto bursts out laughing as Ignis scowls at Noct.

“Dude! You’ve got it _down!”_ he says enthusiastically.

“He does,” I agree, stifling a laugh when Ignis huffs and shakes his head.

“Now we have to replace it,” he sighs, digging through our small gil supply. Noctis pauses, looking around the room carefully.

“You know what? We don’t have to leave just yet. Let’s stay another day.”

“Serious?” Prompto asks, eyes gleaming with excitement.

“Yeah,” Noctis nods. Ignis frowns, but makes no effort to stop him.

“Al _right!_ ” Prompto whoops, throwing a fist into the air.

“In the meantime,” Ignis begins firmly. “We should find a way to make some money.”

“Hunts?” I almost beg, giddiness overcoming my voice. “ _Please?_ ”

“If you can find hunts that need doing,” Ignis nods. Gladio grunts in agreement, crossing his arms.

“I’ll join you. Anyone else up for some head-bashing?”

“Eh,” Noctis shrugs. “Sounds fun and wall but…”

“Noct and I should take ‘city exploration duty,’” Prompto says, swiping his hand through the air slowly to emphasize the title. “Huh? _Huh?”_ He nudges Noct’s side with a wide grin that stretches brightly across his freckled cheeks.

“Sounds good to me,” he smiles back. “Ignis?”

“It’s simply _my_ duty to worry about you,” I mock, adjusting my own invisible spectacles. Ignis takes a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Why have I suddenly become the play toy of the bunch?”

“It’s more satisfying to ruffle _your_ feathers,” I shrug, hiding a rising smirk.

“Of course it is,” he mutters. “In that case, I’ll be staying with Noct.”

“Looks like it’s me and you, Rayne,” Gladio says, grabbing his backpack.

“Why don’t we bring the kids?” I suggest. He shrugs. Prompto bursts out in giggles, Noct stifling his own laugh. “What?”

“One big happy family,” Noctis replies, grinning.

“What?” I frown, eyebrows pinched together. Gladio chuckles.

“You made it sound like you’re a married couple with kids or something,” Prompto wheezes, hunched over with his hands pressed to his knees.

“Yeah, okay,” I scoff, grabbing my own bag and checking my phone. “Don’t get your hopes up.” I turn to look at Gladio. “So…?”

“Couldn’t hurt to give ‘em some practice,” he answers, opening the door. “Don’t kill yourselves,” he calls over his shoulder as I walk past, the keys to the Regalia in hand.

“Try not to,” Noctis replies dryly.

            We head down to the lobby, catching everyone’s attention immediately. Iris waves with a bright smile. “Gladdy! You guys leaving yet?”

“Nah, we’re staying another day,” I shrug. I start to ask if she’d be interested in joining us, but her brown eyes go wide and her smile gets bigger.

“Noct’s staying here?!”

“Prompto and Iggy too,” Gladio sighs, hiding his irritation from his sister well.

“Oh I can’t _wait_!” She cheers, running past us and bouncing up the stairs. I turn to Gladio and give a small shrug.

“What can you do?”

            He scoffs, crossing his arms and turning to Signum. My brother cowers slightly, ducking his head and pushing his hands further into his sweatshirt pockets. “You’re coming then.”

“Me?” he half protests, his voice shrill.

“Yup,” I nod, grabbing his elbow and dragging him out of the Leville behind us.

“Why?”

“You could use the practice,” I answer simply, looking back at Gladio. “Y’know, we should’ve left them all the stuff you’ve collected so that they can sell it.” He pauses mid step.

“You wanna go back?”

“… Not really.”

            We head toward the town center, where the main shops would be. Gladio immediately spots Lestallum’s local tipster, conversing with him for a bit before accepting an offered bounty. Then we head toward the parking lot. “What’d you get?” I ask, still yanking my struggling younger brother along.

“Somethin’ easy,” he replies, leading the way toward the car. “Out in Pallareth Pass, I think.”

“Easy as in..?”

“Saberclaws. Little bigger than the sabertusks around Hammerhead.”

“A little too easy,” I scoff, pulling the car keys from my pocket as we reach its side. I raise an eyebrow at Gladio; he returns the gesture. “You wanna drive?”

“Do you?”

“Someone just get in the driver’s seat, for Shiva’s sake!” my brother snaps, jerking free from my grasp and opening the door to the backseat.

“I’ll drive,” Gladio sighs, plucking the dangling keyring from my fingers and sliding into the driver’s seat. He winces when his knees knock against the steering wheel, moving the seat _way_ back. “Noct left the top down again,” he mutters, starting the car and waiting for me to climb into the passenger seat.

“Someone’s gonna steal her someday,” I sigh, patting the dashboard affectionately before scooting my own seat back just a touch. Gladio wasn’t kidding about the lack of leg room up here. Signum slides into the middle of the back, resting his elbow on the top of my seat.

“So you guys are going bounty hunting. That required kidnapping me?”

“Figured it would be good for you,” I mumble, laying my head back against the headrest and closing my eyes as we drive away from the city. “You could use the practice, considering how much you’ve been slacking lately.”

“There’s nothing to practice for,” he grumbles, falling back into his seat and crossing his lanky arms tightly. I sigh, rolling my eyes before turning to stare out the window.

“Noct’s gonna get Insomnia back.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do,” I fire back, sitting up and glaring at him. “It’s what he’s meant to do, and it’s our duty to make sure he does it.” I shake my head. “Moping about everything that happened doesn’t change anything.”

“How can you be over it already?!” he demands, sitting up straighter. Gladio huffs.

“Keep it down,” he growls, speeding up just the slightest bit. He definitely drives a lot faster than Ignis; I’m not complaining.

“We lost everything!” Signum snaps, ignoring Gladio’s warning. “Insomnia’s gone, King Regis was murdered, and Arma’s probably dead too!”

“Arma’s not dead,” I grit, scowling.

“And what would Dad say?” he demands, motioning toward Gladio. “You’re here messing around with these morons instead of looking out for us, like he told you to!”

            Gladio suddenly slams on the breaks. I grimace as my ribs smash into the side of the dashboard, my head knocking against the higher portion of the windshield. _Breaks. Hit from behind. Flipped._ One hand grasps the back of my seat, the other slamming onto the black dash. Signum catches himself on the back of my seat. _Blood, screams, sirens…_

“@#%$, Gladio!” I hiss, falling back into my seat with my right hand pressed to my side. It feels like something down there at _least_ cracked. I feel _sick,_ but refuse to let my carsick stomach best me this time.  

“Sorry,” he mutters, glaring at Sig in the rearview mirror. “She’s right. It doesn’t matter what happened to Insomnia or what _Daddy_ says, we’re here to protect Noctis.”

“Yeah?” Signum replies defiantly. “And what about _your_ dad? Where’s he?” Gladio huffs, pushing his door open.

“We’re here. There’re a few potions in the front pouch, Rayne.”

“Thanks,” I mutter, reaching down to dig through Gladio’s bag before coming across one of the mentioned potions, crushing the small bottle in one hand. _Much better._ I sit up, climbing out of the car and looking around the road. “I don’t see any saberclaws.”

“We’ve gotta off-road a little,” he shrugs.

            I lead the way down the dirt path that’s just past the guard rails of the highway, keeping an eye out for any of the beasts we’re hunting. _Instead of looking out for us, like he told you to!_ I shake my head. “And by the way, Signum, Dad didn’t tell me to look after you two. He said that to _Arma._ ”

“Of course he did.”

            I roll my eyes, sending Gladio a look full of pure aggravation. He just shakes his head, nodding toward a cluster of trees up ahead. “Looks like they might be over there.”

“If Rayne would shut up, maybe we could hear them.”

“Signum,” I huff, sending him an exasperated look. Freaking _siblings,_ I _swear_. Why do they have to exist? I turn my gaze back toward the shrubbery, ducking lower to peer at the wild animals’ legs through the branches. “Yup, they’re there.”

“So what’s the plan?” Gladio asks, turning to face Signum with crossed arm. “Since you seem to know everything.” Signum sends him a flat, unamused look before looking toward our target thoughtfully. Then he summons a ball of fire to his hand. I sigh, grabbing his arm.

“Care to explain?” He rolls his eyes.

“I dunno, you got a brain?” he snaps.

“Knock it off,” Gladio scowls.

“Whatever. I hit ‘em with fire and then we go in while they’re confused. Good enough for you?”

“Are you gonna do anything to help with that ‘hitting?’” I ask, crossing my arms.

“ _Yes._ Are we gonna go or what?”

“Go ahead,” Gladio nods.

            Signum lines up his spell before hurling it into the pack. The fire flask bursts into flames moments later. I summon my sword to my hand, diving into the battle the second charred saberclaws break through the low trees, snarling and charging toward us. Their scaly, spined skin provides better armor than the coat of the sabertusks. These beasts instead sport long, dagger-like claws. Fits their name, I suppose. The ground shakes just the slightest bit as Gladio clubs his blade down over one of the pests, its blood slinging through the air as he twists the hit the group behind him. Signum hesitates for a moment before taking his own ornate blade into his hand and slashing at the beasts that target him.

            I slice through the thick skin of one of the saberclaws, cutting upward along its throat and slipping backward, pulling the trigger on my gunblade. The bullet sails right through the monster’s forehead, putting it down for good. My feet hit the ground, my left arm instantly swinging out to slice through the body of a saberclaw on that side. Signum grunts as his back hits the ground, crying out as he uses his forearm to block the gnawing incisors. I fire a bullet into the animal’s skull, kicking its body off of my younger brother before turning back to the battle.

            Every time we think we’re nearly done, more appear from the bushes, leaping at us from all sides. Gladio swipes a whole cluster out of the way while I pick off one by one. Signum has a hard time making a dent, but he does his own share of the work by tossing in a fire spell every once in a while.

Like always, Gladio manages to get burnt, cursing and getting more aggressive toward the saberclaws. In the long run, our hard work pays off. The last pesky beast falls with a low howl. I take a deep breath, my sword dissipating. _Someday it’ll be easier to come down, he said. Someday you won’t have to try, he said._ I scoff aloud, turning to look at Signum shakily. _Yeah, right. It cost **Tallin** his life to try and fix me. _

“You alright?” I ask him, raising an eyebrow. He nods, panting, and drops his own sword to the ground. It disappears in a burst of blue sparks.

“Yeah.” He glances down toward his dripping arm, watching the blood fall to the grass. “We have anymore potions or did you use them all?”

“I don’t think you need more than one for cracked ribs,” I frown. Gladio shakes his head, wiping the sweat dripping down his face.

“It’s _hot,”_ he complains gruffly.

“Yeah, and you said it would be easy,” Signum scoffs, crossing his arms. It’s Gladio’s turn to frown at the youth.

“It _was_ easy; it was just _tedious._ Know what that word means, smart @#$?”

“Guys, knock it off,” I huff, rolling my eyes. “Let’s go turn that bounty in.”

“Yeah, and drop this brat off,” Gladio mutters, slinging his sword over his shoulder and following us back to the car. I offer to take the wheel, settling into the driver’s seat and sliding it back forward. Gladio throws a potion into the backseat, hitting Signum square in the nose with the bottle. I take a deep breath and jamming the keys into the ignition. _I can do this._

“What’re they up to?” I ask as I start the car, taking note of Gladio frowning at his phone screen.

“I don’t know,” he grumbles, shutting the device off and putting it away without another word. I frown at his sudden defensive tone, turning the Regalia around and heading back toward Lestallum.

“So what’re you guys doing once we get back?” Signum asks, propping himself up between our seats.

“Ditching you and turning the bounty in,” I reply flatly, passing an especially slow driver in a rusty pickup truck. “We’ll give you ten bucks.”

“Two,” Gladio grunts, sinking lower into his seat and rubbing his face. I glance over toward him before focusing back on the road.

“You okay?”

“Fine.”

“Alrighty then,” I mutter. “Everyone’s in a _great_ mood!”

“His fault,” Signum and Gladio say at the same time, scowling at each other. I sigh, shaking my head.

“You’re both gonna be the death of me.”

“Not my fault he has daddy issues,” Signum grumbles. Gladio rolls his eyes.

“Yeah. _I_ do.”

“Guys,” I scold, pressing the breaks a little too hard when several animals decide to leap across the road. _Sorry._

“At least I got to know mine,” Signum fires back. “He wasn’t a sucker for work.”

“He did what he had to,” I give Signum a disapproving look in the mirror. Gladio huffs, jaw tight as he stares out his window.

“At least mine wanted me,” he mutters.

“ _Gladio,_ ” I hiss, swatting at his arm. Signum falls back into his seat, crossing his arms tightly and glaring into the back of Gladio’s head. _Dad wanted Signum, he just… didn’t get along with him. Blamed him for things that weren't his fault sure, but that doesn't mean he wasn't **w** **anted.**_

            The rest of the car ride is silent, save for the normal sounds of the road. I pull into the parking lot a less than easily, almost hitting two cars before pulling into the only remaining parking spot cautiously. Signum is out first, slamming the door behind him as he storms off. I sigh, throwing my head back against my seat.

“I’m sorry about him,” I apologize. “I swear he’s never been this bad.”

“Kid’s got an attitude,” Gladio grumbles. “Reminds me of Noct when he was that age.”

“Yeah,” I nod, suppressing a small smile. “I seem to make that comparison a lot lately.”

“I owe you a hundred gil if Sig doesn’t sprout black spikes and develop a terrible taste in video games in the next four years,” he says, turning to face me with a smug smile. All irritation seems to have dissipated; good. The last thing we need on this trip is a conflict amongst the five of us.

“Deal,” I nod, taking the keys out of the ignition after locking the top of the car back into place. Gladio leads the way back to the tipster, getting handed a nice bag of gil.

“How much?” I ask, raising an eyebrow. He gives me a smug grin.

“Five hundred. Think Iggy’ll notice if we get some lunch?”

“I mean, _we_ earned it,” I shrug, grinning back.

“Cup Noodle?”

“Cup Noodle.” 

            We make a beeline for the Cup Noodle truck just outside town, keeping an eye out for the others as we push our way through the crowd. I’m honestly surprised when there’s no line at the truck. Maybe these people feel too sophisticated for a Styrofoam cup full of noodles. Me? Never not in the mood.

We grab our steaming cups of ramen noodles and sit on the wall overseeing the parking lot, just one balcony away from the view we saw earlier. My legs swing loosely over the edge of the wall, my face warmed by my hot lunch.

“So how terrible am I at driving?” I ask, taking a sip from my cup.

“Absolutely awful,” he mutters, eating a mouthful of noodles 

“Seriously,” I groan.

“It wasn’t bad,” he shrugs. Then he frowns. “Your brother was though. He better change soon.”

“Yeah well,” I take another sip before continuing. “He’ll be sprouting black spikes and developing a terrible taste in video games soon, remember?”

            The best part of this entire god-awful day was watching Gladio really, genuinely laugh until his sides hurt.


	18. Into the Waterfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... It's been 100 years. Or a month-ish. School's been absolutely insane this past month what with SATs, AP exams, and final projects that teachers bombard their students with toward the end of the school year. Honestly, the only reason I can upload today is because I'm sick XD Anyway, I'm not dead and here's the update.

_~Four Months Before~_

_“We’re here,” I announce, shutting off my car and opening my door. Wyn climbs out, one step ahead of me to grab the glass door and hold it open. I raise an eyebrow at him, crossing my arms._

_“Ladies first,” he replies, half-smiling._

_I roll my eyes good-naturedly, stepping inside and waiting for him to follow. Walking up to the front desk, I take a deep breath, preparing myself to deal with the receptionist. She looks up, her short brown hair swaying over her shoulders when she turns to look up at me. Her red lipstick is smudged across her cheek, her brown eyes glaring up at me sharply._

_“What?” she demands, looking back toward her computer monitor and typing rapidly._

_“I need a key for Wyn Iterum,” I answer, fighting every urge to punch her nasty scowl into the back of her head. She rolls her eyes, turning to look up and me._

_“Honey, your name is Rayne Callen,” she snarls in a too-sweet tone, standing and pressing her palms onto her desk to lean in my face. “Or did you forget that you’re the prince’s guard dog?”_

_“It’s for him,” I scoff, pointing to the Tenebraen behind me. He gives her a soft smile; she snorts, reaching into the drawer to her left. She yanks out a pair of silver keys and presses them into my chest, her burgundy nails digging into my skin. I snatch them away._

_“Slut,” she hisses. I give her the finger on our way to the elevator._

_“I see that the staff here is quite friendly,” Wyn comments._

_I roll my eyes, pressing the button for floor five. On the keys is imprinted his apartment number: 534. I raise an eyebrow. **Very funny, whoever rented this place out.** I’m surprised to find us alone in the elevator, though not very many people are coming home around five in the afternoon. Typical jobs out here usually end at about four, and besides, this isn’t the cheapest place in the world. Exactly why Miss Receptionist hates everyone staying here. _

_“Just a little further,” I mumble to myself, looking at the numbers grafted onto every charcoal gray door. “Here.” I jam one of the keys into the lock, twisting, and letting myself into the apartment. It smells clean, untouched. Wyn steps in, waiting for me to close the door before looking around._

_The apartment isn’t particularly large, but it’s not anywhere close to small either. The walls are a light shade of gray, the furniture either dark gray or crimson. Straight ahead is a bedroom door, and out of the entryway is the living room and kitchen, separated only by a breakfast bar lined with red chairs. Wyn walks ahead and leans over the dark couch, pulling the blinds wide open to get a nice look at the expansive city below us._

_“It’s quite dark in here,” he comments, looking around thoughtfully._

_“Not to your liking?” I ask, raising an eyebrow. I set his keys on the counter, shrugging off my worn-out leather jacket to reveal a gray shirt. “I’m sure we can find more light somewhere.”_

_“It’s not that,” he shakes it. “It’s the color scheme.”_

_“I can have someone come change it,” I shrug, setting my jacket over the back of a barstool. I cross my arms. **It’s kinda chilly, though.**_

_“I like it,” he decides, smiling and walking toward me. “The darkness meets the light, hm?”_

_“More like the darkness is forced to marry the light,” I retort good-naturedly. He nods, reaching toward the keys behind me and pulling one off the ring. He holds it out to me; I quirk an eyebrow._

_“You sure you don’t want to give that to your best guard friend or something?”_

_“They’re staying in the barracks,” he shakes his head, reaching down to take up my hand and press the cold object into my palm. “They’re my men. My friends, but also my men. It wouldn’t do to have them see me in my pajamas, now would it?”_

_“Huh.” I tuck the key into my pocket. “And it’ll do for me to?” **Wait…** “Hang on,” I frown, peering around him. “Where’s your stuff?”_

_“Someone is dropping it off later,” he replies. “At least, so I was told.”_

_“Good,” I breathe a sigh of relief. I didn’t want to have to drive back. I shove my hands into the pockets of my black jeans. “I’ve got my friends coming over at seven. I’m sure they’d want to meet you.”_

_“Ah. Me at a slumber party?” he teases, grinning and heading back to the fridge to peer inside._

_“Actually, just guys,” I smile back proudly. “Can’t stand about ninety-nine percent of the women in the Citadel.”_

_“Interesting,” he mutters, closing the refrigerator and turning back to look at me. “I suppose I’ll come. I’ve nothing better to do.”_

_“What’re you up to for the next two weeks then?” I ask, sliding into one of the tall chairs at the counter. I’ve got two hours to kill; might as well get to know the guy I’m part of a peace treaty with._

_“Actually,” he replies, pushing back his trim blonde hair and crossing his arms. “I was hoping you might be able to tell me.”_

_“Me?” I scoff, leaning back in my seat. “Look, buddy, **I** can’t even organize my life. The prince’s advisor’s keeping an eye on my schedule half the time.”_

_“Incompetent I see,” he sighs, teasing. I roll my eyes, pulling out my phone when it vibrates._

**_N: Is that thing still tonight?_ **

**_M: Yeah, Iggy’s got you_ **

**_N: Thank the Six for Specs_ **

**_M: Amen!_ **

_I straighten in my seat, looking up to Wyn studying me curiously. I raise an eyebrow only earn a shake of his head. He walks past me, heading toward the balcony. I follow, trailing behind like a lost puppy. The city streets are crowded with glistening cars, zipping all along the black roads bumper to bumper. Wyn leans forward against the railing, the breeze toying with strands of his blonde hair as his eyes trace over the skyline, following the translucent trail of the crystal’s thin shield over Insomnia._

_“It’s a wonderful place, this kingdom,” he says gently. “Though,” he admits with a sigh, turning to look at me from where I stand to his right. “I’m quite grateful that we’ll be returning to Tenebrae.”_

_“Yeah,” I force out. **Meanwhile, I’m being forced to leave my home, my family, my friends… Forced to change my loyalties and my role.** I lean forward on the rail, taking a deep breath to clear my thoughts. The less I think about it, the better. It’s better to just accept it without a sound. “Sounds great.”_

_“I know it must be difficult,” he sighs. I shake my head, cutting him off._

_“It’s fine. I don’t want to talk about it.”_

_“…You’re not what I expected,” he laughs lightly._

_“What’d you expect then?” I ask, raising an eyebrow._

_“I’m not sure. Perhaps someone more… tender hearted.”_

_“I’m a guard, not a princess,” I scoff, rolling my eyes._

_“Yes, I’m well aware of that,” he smiles. “Well, maybe I was also looking for a choice in the matter.”_

_“You thought you’d get a choice,” I snort, amused by his expectations._

_“I **do** rank just below Ravus Nox Fleuret,” he replies, sounding hurt. “I guess I’m just not good enough for Insomnia.”_

_“Guess I’m not good enough for Tenebrae either,” I mutter, tucking a few loose strands of my blonde hair away from my face._

_“What a pair,” he chuckles, shaking his head. I straighten, grinning._

_“Light and dark, right?”_

_“Precisely,” he nods._

            I push our hotel room door open with my shoulder after twisting the cold knob in my left hand. Prompto looks over from where he lays on his back, hands intertwined behind his intentionally messy hair. Ignis turns from his place by the window, pushing his glasses higher with his middle finger.

“How was the trip?”

“Eh,” I shrug, holding up the wad of cash we were awarded. “It was okay. Sig and Gladio bickered the entire time, the bounty was a little low for the amount of saberclaws we fought off, and I’m really tired.” I sigh, offering a small smile. “ _But_ we didn’t crash the Regalia.”

“He was worried about that,” Prompto laughs, sitting up. “How much did you get for it?”

“Almost five hundred,” I lie, tossing the tied bundle to Ignis. He watches it land on the table beside him before sighing and shaking his head.

“Where’s Gladio?”

“Selling some stuff he’s collected to earn a bit more.” I yawn, flopping down on the empty bed in the room. “Where’s Noct?”

“Off with Iris,” Prompto answers, twisting the bracelets that adorn his wrists. It’s a nervous habit I’ve noticed over the years. I raise an eyebrow.

“Something up?”

“What?” He jolts, turning to look at me sharply before shaking his head, releasing his wrists. “N-no! Why?”

“No reason,” I shrug one shoulder before kicking my legs up and pulling the covers up over my body. “I’m gonna take a nap.”

“And we thought Noct was bad,” Ignis mutters, shaking his head in disapproval. “You’re going to spoil tonight’s sleep.”

“Nah,” I close my eyes, curling up in the middle of the bed. “I don’t think so.”

~|~|~|~|~|~

“Rayne!”

            I sit up sharply, only to fall back onto my sheets with a grunt, holding throbbing forehead. Prompto cries out, falling off the bed. I wince, blinking my eyes open and leaning up on one elbow. “What?”

“That hurt!” Prompto whines. “You slept for, like, _ever!_ ”

“What time is it?” I frown, watching Ignis and Noctis move about the room, packing our things for the waterfall.

“Six,” the advisor replies dutifully. I look down at my fingers. I woke up for two hours after my nap to eat dinner... _Dear Shiva…_

“Why didn’t anyone wake me up?!” I shriek, flinging myself out of bed and shoving my feet into my boots.

“Socks?” Ignis raises an eyebrow. I nod, cursing under my breath and looking for the mentioned item of clothing. “We didn’t want to disturb you. You were very obviously tired.”

“Yeah, but,” I grit, falling into a chair and shoving my now “socked” feet into my black combat boots. “I’m never gonna sleep again, guys!” Ignis wordlessly hands me a package of hair ties as I pass by.

“Be nice to have my arm back,” Gladio teases, watching in amusement as I hurry about the room, looking for smaller possessions such as my toothbrush.

“You never complained,” I huff. I sling my bag over my shoulder, check my phone and look over at Ignis. “Ready to head out?”

“We’ve been waiting,” he sighs, opening the door and leading the way out. I roll my eyes, following them down the curve staircase and nodding toward the hotel staff in acknowledgment. Iris and Signum are nowhere to be seen. I shrug it off and exit the hotel, looking around me at the tall brick buildings of Lestallum that surround me. Definitely not Insomnia, but _so_ much better than boring old outposts. Ignis opens the trunk, helping me load all our stuff in the back before I slam the back shut. Gladio waits impatiently by the back door.

“Could you be any slow?”

“Could you be patient?” I snap back, sliding into the back seat and scooting closer to Noct. He glances at me through his thick, long eyelashes before looking up at Prompto. The blonde has his elbows propped up on his seat’s head rest, his camera pointed straight at the three of us crammed in the back.

“Say cheese!”

“Prompto,” I groan.

“Not now,” Noctis huffs, watching the hood fold into the back of the Regalia.

“Fine,” Prompto pouts, straightening in his seat and turning to face forward. “Let’s go!”

“Would you like to get into a crash?” Ignis asks, backing up carefully.

“What? No, I…”

“Then don’t rush me,” he counters, though his look toward Prompto isn’t harsh at all. I shake my head, watching the rest of the city and its people fly by as we take off.

“How far is it?” I ask, leaning forward between the two front seats. Noctis passes an open can of Ebony over my head to Ignis, who accepts it without taking his eyes off the road.

“Thirty minutes is my guess,” the advisor replies after taking a drink from the black can and setting it down in his cup holder. “Try not to fall asleep.”

“Ha-ha,” I reply flatly, falling back into my seat and watching Noct take out his phone.

“Prompto. King’s Knight?”

“Aw yeah,” Promtpo cheers, taking out his phone and turning back to look at Gladio. “Wanna join, big guy?”

“I’m good,” Gladio shakes his head, going back to watching the scenery fly by.

“Rayne?”

“Don’t have it,” I mumble, opening my phone to view a text from Signum. “Don’t really want it either.” _“Don’t die?” Interesting way to say good morning, Sig._

“Your loss,” Prompto shrugs, grinning at Noctis. “I’m gonna get you good this time!”

“You wish,” Noctis counters, opening the video game.

            It feels like hours of whoops and disappointed groans later that Ignis parks up on a bridge. To my right, a tall waterfall shoots down into a crystal clear river. The thundering of water hitting water isn’t too loud, but I’m sure it will be by the time we get closer.

“Should be a nice change of pace,” Ignis says, raising the top of the Regalia before taking the keys out and opening his door.

“If the weather holds up,” I mutter, looking up toward the gray skies. “Looks like a storm’s coming in.”

“Indeed,” Ignis replies, turning to Noctis. “Are we ready to go?”

“Don’t rush me,” Noctis fires back, pulling his jacket on before turning around and placing his hands on his slim hips. “Looks like there’s a way down over there.”

“Well, lead the way!” Prompto chirps, waving toward the long staircase. Noctis rolls his eyes.

            We head down the two sets of stairs that lead off the main road and down to a dirt path lined with short bushes and trees. The sound of rushing water gets louder as we turn the corner and the river comes into view. Gladio elbows Noct’s shoulder.

“So when the ground shakes, your brain aches?”

“Yeah,” the prince nods, ignoring Gladio’s little joke.

“A sort of seismic shock to the system. Curious,” Ignis comments. I roll my eyes.

“Gladio, how long have you waiting to say that?”

“Just thought it up,” Gladio turns back with a wide grin.

“Well, it su…”

“Shh!” Prompto says sharply. I frown looking up and freezing. Barely a few feet away, an enormous snake slithers around by the water’s edge, twisting its head toward the sounds we’ve made. “There’s no way we can take that on!”

“Just move very slowly,” I whisper, reaching up and pulling myself up onto a rocky ledge.

“Rayne!” Noctis hisses, glaring up at me. “What’re you doing?”

“Follow me,” I reply quietly, keeping an eye on the snake. “It can only see you when you move.”

“So you want us to move?!” Prompto half cries out. I cringe as the snake turns toward us again, holding my breath. It slithers just a bit closer, flicking its tongue out and turning its eyes toward our exact location. I breathe a sigh of relief when it turns back toward the water.

“Just do what she says,” Gladio huffs, shoving the blonde forward. Prompto winces, reaching up toward my outstretched hand. I grab his wrist, pulling him up onto the rock’s surface. “Noct, go.”

“Fine,” the prince mutters. I pull him up with ease, dusting my hands off as I stand.

“You guys can get up on your own, right?”

“If you can, we can,” Ignis nods, easily scaling the wall. _It’s those freaking spider legs_. “Chop chop, Gladio,” he says lightly. Gladio only grunts in response, boosting himself onto the rough rocks like they’re only stairs. To him, they probably are. The man’s a giant.

“Rayne…?” Prompto starts, nudging me gently. “It’s staring at us.”

“Don’t move,” Ignis replies steadily, staring straight back at the enormous snake.

This time it stops directly in front of our rock, looming overhead and flicking its tongue out. Prompto whimpers, eyes wide with fear. I watch the reptile duck its head down toward us, its long, forked tongue reaching out across the rock we stand upon. One of ends brushes against Noct’s pants and the snake freezes, retracting just the slightest bit and eyeing the prince’s location.

There’s a slight glimmer in its black eyes and my heart pounds harder. _It knows._ The snake leans down closer to us, making us hold our breath. _Wait just a little longer…_ It pauses once more, staring intently at what it hopes to be its lunch. _Now._ I summon my sword into my head, stabbing the sword up underneath its jaw to hold its head in place for just a few moments. A few moments are all I need.

“Gladio!” I shout over the loud, hissed cry the snake elicits, ducking away from a wave of blood as its head is completely disconnected. With a shriek, the monster dies, it’s body squirming alone on the ground. I grimace, releasing my sword and watching it disappear before turning back to see the others. Prompto’s staring at the snake’s head with a look of horror, Noctis having stumbled back onto his rear. Ignis sighs, adjusting his glasses.

“What a mess,” he says calmly, as if nothing ever happened.

“Would you rather Prince Charmless have been eaten?” I raise an eyebrow, pulling Noct to his feet. I look over his shoulder, nodding toward a cluster of crab-like monsters. “We’ve still got company.”

“Wonderful,” Gladio mutters, lifting his enormous sword up onto his shoulder. “I was just getting started.”

“Did you really have to chop its _head_ off?” Prompto whines. I jump when I feel of a splash of cold water on my head.

“Guys, I think it’s starting to rain,” I say, holding out an open palm and waiting.

“How do you know?” Prompto looks up nervously.

“I felt a rain drop on my head,” I raise an eyebrow. Gladio snickers.

“You felt a… _Rayne_ drop.” Noctis groans as I turn to scowl at the grinning Gladio. “You walked into that one.”

“No, you’re just an idiot.”

“That too,” he smiles. He nods toward our next targets. “Ready to move or are we here to shower?”

“Let’s go,” Noct nods, turning toward the crustaceans behind us and summoning his lance to his hand. “Hey Specs, team up?”

“No fair!” Prompto cries, pouting as Ignis fixes his glasses with a curt nod.

“Of course,” he replies, raising an eyebrow at the prince’s weapon of choice. “Spears?”

“Yeah. I’m not using those little chef’s knives.”

“Well, pardon _me_ ,” Ignis sniffs, scowling at Noct indignantly. Prompto huffs. I offer a smile, shaking my head and leaning my elbow on his bony shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it,” I mutter, just loud enough for those two to hear. “Me, you, and Gladio? We’ll kick more butt than them. I mean look, Noct’s already pissed Iggy off.”

“Yeah,” Prompto snickers, Noctis rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. “We could be ‘em any day.”

“Who said anything about a competition?” Ignis asks sharply.

“I did,” I reply smugly, crossing my arms. “It’ll get the job done faster.”

“And the prize?”

“Hm…” I tilt my head to the side, looking at Prompto. “What do you think?”

“Losers do the dishes for a week?”

“Oh c’mon,” Noctis groans, throwing his head back. “He said _prize._ ”

“The prize is not touching your soggy, picked over vegetables,” I shoot back. Might as well have some fun while we can, right? “Seem fair?”

“I suppose so,” Ignis sighs, though he looks rather irritated about the whole prospect of a competition revolving around battle.

“Whoever kills the most wins,” Gladio nods confidently. Noctis gaps at the three of us.

“Hold on! This isn’t fair, Ignis! Those two’ve been…!”

“Suck it up, buttercup,” I cut him off, smirking and summoning my sword. “I call the big one.”

            We all rush in at once, diving toward our targets. In all, there are five massive shieldshears on the rocky shore. Enough that there won’t be a tie at least. Prompto yelps as he dodges one’s enormous claws. A loud snap rings through the air with each pinch that misses its mark. So maybe these are a little dangerous. That’s not gonna stop me. I _did_ just help behind a giant snake.

“Weak to ice,” I hear Ignis mutter at one point after he drives his lance down into the body of a beast. It falls limp just as Gladio takes one of ours out.

Grinning to myself, I slash at the next before leaping onto its shell and getting a good shot into its hard, black head before flipping out of the battle and clutching at the circular pendant around my neck. Closing my eyes, I focus on calling forth the charm’s magic, feeling its freezing power rush through my veins. I open my eyes and look down to see my sword enveloped in sparkling frost. _Thank Shiva for this dang necklace._ I lunge back into the fight, using my icy sword to deal extra damage to our foes.

“Nice!” Gladio calls as I take the next one out. Noctis grits out a shout of frustration. I laugh; he left all the ice in our last dungeon for me.

“Not fair!” he calls over the sounds of us fighting the last one. I decide to have some fun, now that we’re winning.

“Prompto!” I call, watching the blond rush toward me with his Auto Crossbow.

“You called?” he teases, firing arrows toward the monster’s face. Gladio chuckles, grunting when his sword bounces of the shieldshear’s thick shell.

“Use that fancy ice thing,” he commands, watching as I obey, driving my sword into its body. The crustacean shrieks, snapping one claw at my leg.

I flip out of its way, skidding backward on the pebbles of the river’s shore once I land. Gladio takes the opportunity to chop the beast’s weapon right off. I shoot a few iced bullets at its face before leaping onto Gladio’s leveled sword and driving my blade right through the monster’s shell. It shrieks once more before its voice dies with its body. Prompto whoops, high-fiving me and Gladio.

“We did it!” he cheers. Noctis takes out his second shieldshear before huffing and scowling at us. “No dishes. No dishes. No dishes,” Prompto sings, skipping around the dead bodies of our enemies, shimmying right and left. I raise an eyebrow at his antics, listening to Gladio laugh before turning to Ignis.

“Well, it looks like we won,” I shrug, feigning indifference. I cringe when a few more rain drops plop onto my bare arms.

“Dishes go to you!” Prompto cries, whipping out his camera and taking a selfie.

“It’s not all that different from before,” Ignis points out, straightening his glasses.

“Wait.” Prompto freezes, looking toward a flat rock just before the river. “Guys, let’s take a photo there. Please?”

“The rain’s beginning to pick up,” Ignis says.

“So? It’ll be _really_ quick,” he begs.

“I don’t see why not,” Noctis gives in with a sigh. “Hurry up.”

            Prompto sets up his camera on a tripod as we all pose, running back to us right before the photo’s taken with all of us posing in front of the thundering waterfall. The blond grabs his camera and looks at the picture with a grin. “That’s a good one.”

“Great, now let’s go inside,” I almost beg. The wind’s picking up and more rain is starting to fall around us. _I hate rain._

“C’mon, let’s get Rayne out of the rain,” Noctis sighs, hiding a smug smile. I roll my eyes. _And that’s why._  

            We head up the rocky path carefully, approaching the cave behind the waterfall with ease. The spray of the water makes the rocks slick. Despite the fact that it’s uneven and wet as all get out, the path isn’t too hard to walk on. Prompto looks up at the waterfall.

“The legend says the look behind the waterfall,” he says, watching the rippling waves of the river beneath.

“What does the waterfall say?” Ignis asks lightly.

“I think it says… ‘Come in.’”

“Well, let’s hope you’re right,” I sigh, looking around the mouth of the cave as we enter. The rocks around us unbelievably mossy, covered in a thin layer of bright green. Directly ahead is a narrow tunnel made of plain, gray stone. “Would you look at that? An entrance.”

“Looks like the legend checks out,” Gladio nods.

“We haven’t seen any swords yet,” I remind him, glancing back playfully. Past the narrow tunnel is a wider cave, full of glittering blue rocks. I switch my flashlight on with everyone else, shivering.

“This place gives me goosebumps,” Prompto mutters, holding his arms close to his chest. “Double back for our coats?”

“What’s the point?” Gladio grumbles, looking around the cold cavern with a frown. Prompto shudders.

“Well, looking on the bright side… Maybe the cold keeps the daemons at bay?”

“Yeah, because monsters like warmth,” Gladio retorts.

“Ah. Sarcasm,” Prompto replies dryly. Then he continues his wishful thinking. “Hmm… But what if they’re frozen?”

“You know some monsters are meant for ice right?” I snap, shivering. Out of nowhere, a large blue blob melts from the ground, followed by another two. “Flans!”

“And there’s our warm welcome,” Prompto sighs, drawing his gun and firing. I shake my head.

“Noct, we need fire.”

“Gotcha,” the prince nods, motioning for us to back off. Summoning a red orb to his hand, he throws the ball into the cluster of enemies, watching the flame explode and ignite the blue monsters. I breathe a sigh of relief at the short burst of warmth, waiting for the fire to die down before rushing in and defeating our damaged enemies. “Put it in the books,” Noctis says, dusting his hands off as the last flan melts away.

“It’s history now,” Ignis finishes, pushing his glasses up. I shudder, rubbing the goosebumps on my arms.

“Aren’t you cold, Iggy?”

“I have my jacket,” he replies before turning and following Noctis. I huff, following them. “Why don’t you wear yours?”

“Because mine’s _wet_.”

“Suck it up,” Noctis calls back to me. Rolling my eyes, I huddle next to Prompto, the two of us a shivering mess of tangled blonde hair and bumpy skin. Gladio looks at the two of us flatly.

“Knock it off,” he grunts. “The two of you looked like a pair of neglected chocobos.”

“Maybe we are…!” Prompto starts.

“Wh-whoa!” Noctis shouts, vanishing from sight.

“Highness!” Ignis calls, peering over the edge of the ground. I hurry forward to see a slick slope of ice and no prince to be seen.

“Noct?!” I call down the tunnel.

“I’m good!” the prince calls back. “Get down here!”

“Coming,” Ignis mutters, eyeing the slope distastefully. “Though I wish there was a better way down." Huffing, I sit down on the edge of the slide, looking down at the smooth ice and taking a deep breath.

“Here goes nothing."


	19. Ice Cave

The second my feet touch solid ground, goblin decide to pay us a visit, dropping from the ceiling or rising from the loose dirt on the ground. Noctis huffs, summoning his sword to his hand. “You things love deep pits.”

“Of course they do,” I huff, grabbing my own blade and slashing at the daemons that bounce around me, diving back and forcing. Noct hisses as one of them pricks him with their wands. Nope, not goblins. _Imps._ Just great. These things find it particularly fun to poison people.

            The others join us one by one. Ignis by far is the most graceful, landing easily on his feet and diving right into battle. The other two, however, not so much. Prompto comes tumbling down the slide and right onto me, knocking me face first onto the frozen ground. Gritting my teeth, I try to get up only to have Gladio fall right on top of us.

“Stop messing around,” Noctis calls, flashing a false frown at us. In his dark eyes, I can see his amusement.

“Gladio!” I shout, raising my gunblade to shoot oncoming daemons.

“I’m up,” he grumbles, jerking me and Prompto to our feet at the same time.

“Thanks big guy,” Prompto grins, taking off to help Noctis.

            The imps are easily taken care of. Ignis hands an antidote to Noctis, sighing. “We should have stocked up on these before coming here.”

“No way for us to know,” Noctis shrugs, using the curative before looking around the dark cave. “I guess we head this way.”

“Oh man,” Prompto groans. “I got an ice cream headache… Without the ice cream!”

“So… a brain freeze?” I raise an eyebrow, shivering. _Gods_ this is miserable.

“Y-yeah,” he replies, shuddering. “Forgot what it was called.”

“I _wish_ we had some ice cream,” Noctis mutters, tugging at the short sleeves of his jacket. I look at him incredulously.

“It’s _freezing_ in here. How could you be in the mood for ice cream?” I demand. Gladio shrugs.

“Sounds good to me.”

“No one was asking _you,_ ” I snap.

“Oh, I’m offended now,” Gladio scoffs. Ignis glowers at us.

“Could you two avoid arguing for the time being?”

“Give me five minutes, I’ll kick his butt back to Hammerhead,” I mutter, crossing my arms tightly and shuffling behind Ignis to wherever it is we’re headed. I grit my teeth as we start climbing up a steep slope, willing my boots not to slip. Prompto falls behind me, caught at the last second by one of Gladio’s massive hands.

“Watch it,” he mutters. Prompto offers a weak apology before continuing on. We pass enormous chunks of ice on our way up, watching the reflections of our lights bounce off the slick, frozen water.

“I really hope we didn’t come here for nothing,” Prompto whimpers, his shivers remaining as a constant trembling. Huffing, I untie my damp leather jacket from my waist and toss it to him. “Is this even gonna fit?”

“Too big for me,” I shrug, continuing on without looking back.

“I’m sure there’s something if we look,” Gladio replies, dropping down to the next level with the rest of us.

“It’s, uh, a little tight on the arms,” he says after a few moments. I glance at him, containing a grin at his stiffly held appendages.

“You’re fine. Better than freezing.”

“I think I’ll just wear it like a blanket,” he replies.

“Again!?” Noctis huffs, jumping down onto another icy slope. I wait until I hear his boots hit the ground before following.

I land on a narrow pathway, barely catching my balance before pushing Noct ahead to avoid getting crushed. The others come a little easier this time, with only Prompto nearly falling off the edge of the path and into a deep pit of solid ice. Ahead, there’s a low hole in the wall where the path continues on the other side. Noctis sighs, crouching down to crawl under the frozen tunnel. Prompto laughs.

“Your tips just got frosted, dude!”

“Yeah? How’s it look?” Noct asks, peering back through the hole.

“Eh…” Prompto’s voice fades and I cover for him.

“Keep it black,” I reply flatly. Ignis agrees wholeheartedly.

            Gladio crams himself through the hole next, making the whole ordeal look a lot harder than it really is. I crawl through next, cursing loudly when I scrape the top of my head against the rocks.

“Language,” they all call at once. I huff, rolling my eyes.

“Guys, it’s not even funny anymore.”

“Oh, but it really is,” Prompto teases, sliding through the cramped space with much more ease than the rest of us. “Mostly because it’s completely against what we all do.”

“What, are you priests now?” I scoff, crossing my arms. He shrugs.

“I mean I’m wearing a girl’s jacket. That might count as cross-dressing.”

“I highly doubt that,” Gladio grunts. Up ahead, I see three more flan rise up from the ground.

“Eyes peeled, mouth closed,” Prompto calls out, tapping the big man’s cheek playfully before pulling out his gun. Noctis sends another wave of fire ahead of us, making it easier for us to take the jellied monsters out.

“I really wish transferring elemental energy was a thing,” I say, attacking the closest flan to Noct.

“I don’t really like the idea of you sucking energy out of me,” he replies dryly. Prompto laughs, Gladio scoffing.

“Don’t make it weird,” he grumbles.

“You made it weird by calling it weird,” the blond replies wittily.

“Guys,” Noctis calls, shaking his head.

“What? He did!”

“It seems Gladio is causing plenty of fights on this trip,” Ignis muses, a half smile tugging at his lips as his eyes narrow. “First Rayne, now Prompto. Who’s next, I wonder?”

“You if you don’t shut your trap,” Gladio fires back lightly, reaching forward to ruffle Iggy’s hair. The advisor shoves his hand away, raising one sharp eyebrow.

“Shall we continue, gentlemen?” I say loudly, motioning toward the now clear pathway. Noctis nods, leading the way down the slippery path. Just up ahead, I see white glowing shards jutting out of the ground and shiver. _Because we need more ice._ Noctis glances back at me and I nod with a hefty sigh, watching him absorb a little. When he backs off, I take the rest of the freezing energy, shuddering as its ice cold breath rushes through my veins and collects in my chest.

“Gods, why couldn’t it have been fire,” I huff, shivering. Noctis shrugs.

“Because you don’t handle fire well.”

“Like you’re any better.”

“Tallin taught you ice,” he fires back, smiling.

“Not my choice,” I mutter, hugging my arms closer to my body. My fingers are so numb that they ache. I wince when a blast off cold air blows through the cavern, feeling the ice cold breeze sting my face. Gladio claps a hand down on my back, pushing me forward.

“Won’t do you any good to stand still.”

“Won’t do me any good to move either,” I mumble.

“Not t…”

“Ahh!” Prompto screams, running back as a giant spider-woman hybrid drops from the ceiling, matching the one from the underground shelter we visited a few days ago. This time, though, her long “hair” is crystallized into one long icicle, her spider-like legs glowing with light blue frost. She hisses, showing her blackened fangs and spraying some weird green fluid everywhere. I watch the liquid fizzle and burn through the frozen dirt. _Okay…_

“Fire?” I suggest weakly, looking over at Noct. He shakes his head, eyeing the creature. She whips around, poking one of her sharp legs at Ignis. He flips out of the way, summoning a long lance to his hand and looking past the monster to Noctis. The prince nods, summoning his own spear and falling into his natural battle pattern.

I summon my gunblade to my left hand and wait for the coast to clear before firing an experimental bullet at the monster’s head. She shrieks as it bounces off like it’s made of plastic. Turning her icy glare to me, she drives forward. I hardly have time to leap out of the way before she stabs her deadly legs at me. She whips around with her legs out, knocking me onto my back. I roll out of the way of a stomp that surely would’ve ended me and block the next with the flat side of my blade. Gritting my teeth, I push upward against her weight and the force of her pressing leg.

I’m saved by Gladio, who uses sheer momentum to swing his enormous sword around in one hand. The blade slices through the daemon’s hind legs, cutting deeply into the end of her pointed body. She releases a deafening scream as the two back legs and one feather like appendage fall to the cave floor.

I roll to my feet just as a blast of ice escapes her body. I stumble forward onto my hands and knees from the force of the wave, gritting my teeth as ice burns at my skin. My ears ring loudly, my lungs screaming when I try to breathe but only inhale tiny, sharp shards of ice. Next thing I know I’m jerked to my feet. Prompto’s blue eyes stare into mine as he shakes my shoulders hard.

“Rayne?” He shakes a little harder. I shake my head, clawing at the ice stuck to my arms. “Hey, it’s still alive.”

“I know,” I huff, giving up and turning back to see Noctis and Gladio attacking the daemon. Ignis stumbles to his feet nearby, covered in the same frost that I’m coated with. “You good, Iggy?”

“I’m no worse for wear,” he replies, though his voice sounds a little rougher than before. I nod, grabbing my sword and running into the fight once more, driving my blade into the daemon’s side before yanking my sword out and crossing another deep cut over the first. She grits out a guttural sound, sidestepping quickly in an attempt to knock me over. I dodge the counterattack easily enough, helping Noct cut off another leg. Off balance, the monster wobbles everywhere she moves, unsteadily lunging at us.

            She hisses once more, spraying at us with the green goop. Noctis cries out at it burns at the flesh of his arm, me cringing as a small drop hits my cheek, burning even after it fizzles out. Nudging Noctis backward and out of the fight, I rush back forward, heading straight for the daemon’s throat. I slash at her neck, watching thick, black blood drip from the wound.

Ignis leaps into the air, slamming his lance through the monster’s body. She screams as the spear pierces all the way through her body. Ignis gracefully twists through the air off the end of the pole arm, landing on the ground easily. _Show off._ Gladio knocks her feet out from under her with a single swing, and with a final blow, I disconnect her head from the rest of her body.

“Everyone okay?” Prompto asks nervously from Noct’s side.

“Yeah,” I reply breathlessly, nodding toward the cringing prince. “He alright?”

“We need a potion,” he sighs, glancing down at Noct’s arm. “It ate right through his skin.”

“That’s not good,” Gladio grumbles, reaching up to scratch at his beard. “How many we got, Iggy?”

“Not enough,” Ignis sighs, handing over a blue bottle. He turns to look at me, eyes narrowing as he studies my face. “It doesn’t look as if you were affected.”

“I only got a little,” I shake my head. “Definitely not as bad as Noct.”

“I mean, you _are_ bleeding,” Gladio points out with a smug smile. I raise an eyebrow, resting my hands on my hips.

“What? You want me to slap a band-aid on it?”

“You have band-aids?” Prompto frowns, tilting his head to the side. I roll my eyes.

“Yeah. Right in my back pocket.”

“You don’t have a back pocket,” his frown deepens, eyebrows pinching together. We all stare at him silently, waiting. He looks around with confusion. “What?”

“Gods save us,” I groan, rubbing my face with my hands. “Can we go already?”

“Yeah,” Noctis nods, jerking his arm away from Ignis. “It’s fine, Specs.”

“That’s debatable,” Ignis replies, looking at the prince with disapproval.

“Well let’s not debate it now,” I suggest, motioning for Noctis to lead the way once more. Noct nods, turning and heading the opposite direction that we came from. He skids to a stop right before a slim overhang. “We’re not crossing that,” I say stubbornly.

“It’s the only way across,” Noct points out. “Don’t you wanna get out of here?”

“Well yeah, but…”

“But what?” Gladio demands. “You want me to hold your hand? Grow up. Stop whining and get over there.”

“Sheesh, no need to get bossy,” I mutter, stepping up to the edge behind Noctis. I watch him face the wall, pushing his hands against the cold rocks and sliding across gingerly. My heart hammers against my rib cage with every movement he makes. There’s nothing I could do to keep him (or anyone here that I’m supposed to be caring for) from falling to their deaths below if they were to slip. Even if I could reach out and grab them, I would lose my balance and fall with them.

“Go,” Gladio says, shoving me forward.

I stop by the slippery edge, gripping the wall and glaring back at him before following Noct’s lead. _Why are my feet so big?_ I have to stand on my toes to keep over half of my boots from hanging off the edge and knocking me off balance. When I’m about halfway, Noctis reaches the other side, breathing a heavy sigh of relief and then turning to scope out the area. _Kid never cared about anyone else but Luna._

            It feels like a thousand years have passed by the time I reach my destination, collapsing onto my hands and knees and taking a deep breath before kissing the sweet, _sweet_ ground. “Gods, I’m never doing that again!”

“Are you making out with the dirt?” Prompto asks, stepping onto the land beside me. “Gross.”

“Better than making out with you,” I retort, getting to my feet. He frowns.

“How would you know?”

“I mean, Iggy and I had to follow you guys to all those parties in high school so…”

“Ugh,” he groans, pushing his messy hair back. Then he pauses. “But… weren’t you guys in high school then too? At least _you_ were for one year, right?”

“We had our tutors,” Ignis clarifies, pushing his glasses up and tugging on the sleeves of his leather jacket. “There was no need for real school buildings, though I did go to university.”

“Of course you did,” Noctis mutters, returning to our little cluster. “Those were the days when I had to do my own laundry sometimes.”

“Oh you poor boy,” I coo, reached up and stroking his cheek. “You must be so traumatized, having to work like that.”

“Buzz off,” he huffs, hitting my hand away. “I found a fire elemental up ahead.”

“Oh! Can I…” I start. He raises an eyebrow smugly, crossing his skinny little arms. “Please?”

“Huh. I dunno.” He holds out one hand, ticking off his list on his fingers. “You bully me, tease me, mock me, call me names, push me around, taunt me, refuse to use manners, and you want some of _my_ magic.”

“It’s not yours,” I mutter under my breath, scowling when Gladio chuckles. “Besides, you do all those things to us.”

“I know,” he shrugs. “But I’m allowed to.”

“Says who?”

“Me.”

“He _is_ in charge,” Prompto points out.

            I huff, crossing my arms. “Fine, go get your fire, Prince Charmless. Let’s see how Luna likes it when you play spoiled brat to get what you want.” Noctis rolls his eyes, leaving the drain the fire crystals.

“Might’ve been a little far?” Prompto suggests.

“Nah. We baby him,” Gladio shrugs.

            We continue on, Prompto nearly slipping down an icy slope at one point. Noctis and I catch him at the same time, hauling him back up. Heading further up the path, I see a few sparking lightning crystals, fully expecting Noct to rush ahead to them. Instead, he looks over at me with an indifferent shrug. “I’m full on that.” So I take the warm magic and we’re on our way once more. We drop down to a lower level after avoiding a skirmish with another group of flan.

“Eeny-meeny miny moe…” Prompto starts, pulling my jacket tighter around his shoulders.

“We’re catching cold,” Noctis continues, looking around the icy cave boredly.

“So here we go!” the blond finishes, grinning. He pauses, looking back at me sheepishly. “Hey Rayne, guess what we get to do again?”

“Oh no,” I groan, throwing my head back when I see another shimmy-shelf. “This one _curves_.”

“Looks like fun to me,” Noctis says sarcastically before stepping onto the ledge. “Coming Rayne?”

“If I die…” I trail off, shaking my head.

“You’ll be dead and we’ll move on with our lives,” Gladio finishes, crossing his arms. “Get moving.”

“Nice to know you care,” I scoff, stepping onto the ledge.

“Hey, _I’d_ cry,” Prompto offers. “Bet me and Sig could mourn together.”

“Maybe,” I mumble, gritting my teeth as we turn the corner of the ledge, trying not to lean back as the wall pushes forward. If you lean back, all your weight falls that way. Which means you die to death.

“I’m freezing,” Prompto whines. “What I wouldn’t do for a hot bowl of soup. Mmm… soup.” He shudders. “We’re almost there. We gotta be… right?!”

            I leap onto the solid ground just after Noct, leaning onto my knees dramatically. “I’m gonna cry. I’m _actually_ gonna cry.”

“Oh get over it,” Gladio huffs, hitting my back. I cringe, jerking away from the sharp touch before looking up. A huge smile passes over my face.

“Hey Noct. Knock knock.”

“Huh?” Noctis frowns, looking over at me. He turns to the direction I’m looking, his dark eyes growing wide when they settle upon the ornate stone door to another tomb. “Finally…” He takes one step forward and the ground erupts into three bubbling black puddles.

“It can’t ever be easy,” Gladio grumbles.

“Never,” Noctis sighs, summoning his engine blade to his hand.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Ignis replies, a sting of bitterness in his voice.

            From those puddles come some breed of armored Imps. Directly ahead, another puddle forms, a tall, robed daemon rising from the black substance. Its tentacles whip out in every direction as it hovers about the ground, its misshapen head turning toward Noctis immediately. It shoots a ball of lightning at the prince, flying out its many appendages like limp noodles. I throw myself forward, slashing through a few of the extended tentacles and watching the severed pieces flail on the ground in disgust.

“They’re regenerating!” Prompto cries.

“Of course they are,” I huff, standing back when it whips its slimy limbs at me. Behind us, Gladio and Ignis are tackling the imps.

Noctis summons a fireball to his hand, motioning for me and Prompto to move. Once we’ve bolted, he throws the ball as hard as he can, wincing at the bright blast of flame. The daemon shrieks, reaching through the flames and wrapping its tentacles around Noct’s head. It jerks him forward like he’s weightless, squeezing at his head. I grit out a frustrated cry as I rush forward, cutting through the appendages trying to break Noct’s skull.

“You okay?” I call as he falls to the ground, rubbing his head.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

            I stab at the monster’s flesh several times, trying to find a heart or _something_ to end this miserable creature’s life. Nothing. It whips at me next, its barbed arms stinging and cutting my face. I escape its reach, watching Noctis and Prompto dive in to take my place. Suddenly, Ignis looks up at me sharply. “Rayne!”

            I frown at him, turning back only to feel an imp stab into my side. Agitated, I kick the little mischievous monster away, killing it with just a one enraged blow. But I’m already feeling sickeningly dizzy, my vision swimming and my stomach churning and my body feeling feverish. _What kind of poison is **this**? _ Choking on a raspy cough, I fumble over my clothing in search for a curative of any kind. Suddenly, I hear a shriek that’s human.

“Prompto!” Noctis shouts. I turn sharply onto to see the blond in the grasp of the daemon, his pale hands clutching at those of the monster’s. Noctis rushes to help him, only have the daemon suddenly hurl Prompto toward the tall spikes of ice nearby. The gunman lands with a sickening crack echoing through the air, his body limp on the ground. Noctis lets out a guttural cry, lunging forward and swinging one of his enormous broadswords at the daemon several times. It falls with a choked moan.

            I scramble to my feet, unsteadily stumbling down to Prompto’s side. Gladio and Ignis follow suit, the advisor dropping to his knees to assist the blond. Noctis paces back and forth, tugging at his black hair. “Is he okay?”

“I don’t know yet,” Ignis replies curtly, gingerly lifting Prompto to sit him up. I try to help, my hands fumbling in odd ways I can’t control. My entire chest aches and my bones hurt and my head’s throbbing, but it’s nothing compared to Prompto’s condition. I can see the running red even through my spotted vision. Ignis looks up at me sharply, brows furrowed. “Rayne?”

“I’m fine,” I say firmly, shaking my head. Or at least, I _try_ to say. My words sound slurred and unfocused. Gladio frowns, glancing down at Ignis.

“You have any more antidotes?”

“I’m not sure,” Ignis huffs, digging through our limited supply of curatives and cursing under his breath. “Nothing. Only a Maiden’s Kiss. We must have been robbed by those blasted creatures.”

“@#$#,” Gladio mutters, crossing his arms. Noctis groans.

“How’re we gonna…”

“Go get the sword!” I cut him off sharply. “We can l-leave after that.”

“Sit back,” Ignis commands firmly, pressing a hand into my shoulder. “And do not move. Just breathe.”

“Iggy, I…”

“Listen to him, Rayne. You’re keeping him distracted from Prompto,” Gladio says, watching Noctis head to the heavy doors before turning to look at me sternly. Huffing, I sit back against one pillar of ice, watching Ignis gingerly probe a Prompto’s head.

“It’s definitely bleeding,” he mutters, staring at the red stains on his gloves for a moment before standing. “Gladio, get him. I can see a back entrance for us to leave in.”

“Great,” I mumble incohesively, knocking my pounding head back against the ice. A sharp pain shoots throughout my body, making me wince and clench my fists a bit tighter.

“I got it,” Noct says, hurrying back into the cavern. “Are they okay?”

“Good as they can be at the moment,” Gladio grumbles, hoisting Prompto over his shoulder. “Help Rayne, would you?”

“I don’t... help,” I mutter. But I can hardly muster the strength to move my hand to grab Noct’s. He pulls me to my feet, nearly falling over when I suddenly lean all my weight against him. “Sorry…”

“Allow me,” Ignis says quickly, swooping in to save the day. “You lead the way in case there are daemons up ahead that need killing.”

“Right,” the prince nods. Any other time he might whine about behind daemon bait.

            Ignis pulls my right arm up and over his shoulder, half dragging me behind Gladio and Prompto. I try to move my feet, I really do. My pace is just too sluggish as I feel my entire body growing numb and the unsteady thumps in my chest slowing. My vision suddenly goes black, a final heartbeat thudding through my ears.


	20. Ardyn

_~Four Months Earlier~_

_“I don’t know,” Noctis huffs, crossing his arms. His practice sword lays discarded on the training room floor. Gladio’s out again to take care of Iris. I hear she’s caught a particularly bad bout of the flu. “I just don’t trust him. He’s **imperial**.”_

_“I know,” I sigh, falling onto the mat beside him and flopping onto my back. “But he’s just… **Different.** ”_

_“Why do you sound so dreamy?” he groans, rubbing his face tiredly._

_“I don’t!” I snap defensively, glaring at him. Then I frown. “Do I?”_

_“I’d have to agree with His Highness,” Ignis sighs, straightening his glasses. “You do seem particularly fond of Iterum lately.”_

_“It’s only been a week,” I scoff, sitting up. I can feel my face growing hot, my palms beginning to sweat. It’s hard to keep my composure when I know they’re right._

_It seems impossible. But the last week… It’s impossible not to become fond of someone so charming and kind toward his enemy. Well, I guess we’re not technically enemies anymore. Don’t get me wrong; I don’t sit in my room and swoon. I still hold the resentment of leaving Insomnia, and I don’t think I’ll ever let it go. But out of everyone it could have been in Tenebrae that they sent over, it was Wyn._

_I’ll admit I tried to avoid him. But he just kept showing up where I was, offering to help with whatever I was doing, offering his company when he was incompatible with the job. Eventually, we just spent an entire evening talking on my couch and eating Cup Noodles._

_I must’ve fallen asleep while he was talking about all his conquests, because when I woke up, I could feel covers being tugged over my shoulders, the comfort of a mattress beneath me. Just two days ago, it was both of us that fell asleep while watching some bizarre, senseless movie Ignis recommended I watch a few months ago. I awoke to the feeling of Wyn’s lips pressed against my forehead before he slipped out the front door. I mean… Need I say more?_

_“Oh gods, she’s swooning,” Noctis huffs. Ignis laughs lightly, shaking his head and fixing a wilting strand of hair._

_“We should be grateful she doesn’t hate him, Noct."_

_“Oh, I did at one point,” I blurt, straightening. “But now… I dunno, I’m just glad it wasn’t some freak show they sent over here.”_

_“He’s not a freak,” Noctis scoffs. “Have you **seen** how much tea he drinks?”_

_“Have you seen how much **coffee** Iggy drinks?” I counter, standing and tugging the prince to his feet. _

_“Touché,” he mutters, putting his wooden weapon away. “I still don’t trust him.” The door cracks open, a familiar face peeping in. **Speaking of Wyn…**_

_“What a coincidence,” he grins, stepping into the room. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.”_

_“We were just leaving,” Ignis shakes his head. Noctis frowns at the blond before slipping past him. Ignis trails behind, tossing a white towel over his shoulder and closing the door behind him._

_“What’d you need?” I ask, leaning down to pick up a water bottle the prince left behind. I toss it into the trash, looking back over my shoulder._

_“I’m getting a bit stir crazy,” Wyn admits, running a hand back through his hair, one gloved hand resting on his hip. I nod, avoiding his eyes. It's sickening how quickly my heart rate increases. He looks around the room, a small smile spreading across his lips. “We could spar? Though, I expect you’ll be tired after facing the crown prince of Lucis. Wouldn’t want to make it unfair, hm?”_

_“You wish,” I roll my eyes, reaching around to the weapons rack holding a sword shaped like my own gunblade. “Let’s do it.”_

_“You’re certain?” he raises an eyebrow, taking a katana off the shelf. The first night he was here with me and the other three guys, he summoned his prized blade to show us all. We were so on edge, we all drew our own weapons, poised to attack. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so innocently surprised._

_“I don’t have all day,” I warn, raising my weapon steadily. He gives an understanding, if not cocky, smile, raising his blade._

_“I suppose you don’t. Winner gets…?”_

_“I dunno. We’ll talk about it once we get there.” I rush in, giving an easily parried blow. Wyn leans down, his smile growing smug._

_“Have I ever told you I love the way you think?”_

_“At least a dozen times.” I pull back, releasing the pressure between the two blades._

_Like a well-trained swordsman, he doesn’t stumble against the loss of resistance. Instead, he swings his blade backward, turning to face me only when our swords clash. I push his katana away, slashing upward to knock it back. He only brings it back down, both hands clutching the end of the slim, blunt blade. I roll out of the way this time, trying to catch him in his blind spot. Instead, he blocks my strike with his elbow, bringing his katana back toward me._

_Diving out of the way, I kick the back of his knees. **Might as well play dirty.** He stumbles forward, swatting my weak ice spell out of the way. It was only a distraction so I could get to my feet and knock him forward. He rolls onto his back, dodging an easy blow from my practice sword. When he tries to get to his feet, I fall onto his abdomen, hooking my legs around his to pin them while I press the “sharp” edge of my sword to his throat. He freezes, staring up at me for a moment before chuckling, his blue eyes glittering mischievously. _

_“I guess you got me a bit quickly.”_

_“I told you I don’t have all day,” I reply smoothly, giving him a cocky smile._

_“You’re fast,” he sighs. Then he grins, his legs pushing up against mine and his hand shoving my sword away with the hilt. I blink to clear my vision, my head spinning as he hovers over me. “But I think I may know a few more tricks.”_

_“ **Wyn!** ” I protest, trying to push back. He laughs, leaning forward, his hands pushing my wrists back against the floor. I freeze as his breath fans over my face, his eyes flitting over my face. _

_“It looks like I won,” he muses._

_“You did **not** ,” I huff, still struggling. It’s useless.“You cheated,” I accuse._

_“So what do I win?”_

_“Wyn, seriously.”_

_“What?” he raises an eyebrow. I huff, scowling at him. “Can’t I just sit here all day?”_

_“That’s… weird,” I frown. Shaking my head, I continue. “I seriously have places to go.”_

_“I’ll make it simple then,” he nods, eyeing me a moment longer._

_I feel the entire floor collapse beneath me, the world spinning and my heart rate skyrocketing as he dips down and presses his lips to mine. My entire universe is spinning out of control, some odd sensation that I can’t control. I hate **not** being in control with such a fiery passion, Satan’s jealous. And yet, with all the control I’ve lost in this moment, I’m relishing in every second. I take what feels like my first breath of sweet oxygen ever once he breaks away grinning like a complete idiot. _

_“Who’s reward was that?” he asks, taunting. “Mine, or Rayne’s?” I pause mid-eye roll. I’m positive he’s said my name around me a grand total of one time. Whenever he speaks, unless directly addressed to someone, I’ve always just assumed he was just talking to me._

_“I won,” I grumble, wrenching my wrists and dragging him back down by the nape of his neck. He chuckles, complying easily. **Thank Shiva I’m not the only one.**_

_“… No, I’ll be quick, Specs.”_

_I shove Wyn away, fighting to sit up as Noctis steps into the training room. The prince stares at me for a long moment, eyebrows knit tightly and his face pulled into a deep frown. Finally, he crosses his arms loosely, Wyn giving him a rather amicable expression._

_“Rayne, where’s my water?”_

_“I threw it away,” I reply dryly, accepting Wyn’s offer to pull me to my feet._

_“Of course you did,” he grumbles, scowling at Wyn once more before turning on his heels and leaving, the door slamming behind him._

_“Crisis averted?” Wyn raises an eyebrow, resting a hand on my shoulder. I nod, silently telling a complete, flat-out lie. **I’m dead.**_

            The sounds are distant at first. Quiet voices, hushed conversations. The sound of something clattering to the hard ground. A foggy shout. Heavy footsteps. The sounds become clearer as their volume increase, noises like shuffling surrounding my head. The plinking of water against glass.

            I jolt awake at the first freezing touch to my face, gasping for air. Ignis jumps, startled, and drops the wet cloth he was using to the ground. Rather, onto the sleeping bag he kneels on. I look around the tent quickly, my mind racing a thousand miles an hour. I can’t seem to collect a single thought properly as I sit there, wide-eyed but drowzy. Finally, my breathing slows and I turn to look at Ignis.

“Are you alright?” he asks uncertainly. I frown, looking around the empty tent. Something’s missing. “Rayne?” I try to speak, but my voice only escapes as a dry rasp.

“Dying,” is all I can say before falling back against the ground dizzily. My head continues to spin even as I lay on my back, staring up at the black ceiling of our shelter. _What’s missing?_

“I realize that,” he mutters, picking up the soggy rag. “Close your eyes.”

“Please?” I mumble back, obeying. He lays the cold cloth over my forehead, swiping at the drops of water that escape and run down my temples.

“What is it you need?” he sighs. I can hear him sitting back on his toes, imagining him adjusting his glasses.

“Water,” I huff, reaching up to push my hair out of my face.

“You’ll have to wait on that. It’ll do no good to drown you now.”

“Potion?”

“All out.”

“Dear Shiva…” I frown, trying to figure out why exactly I’m having that terrible nagging feeling in the back of my mind. _What could possibly…?_ My eyes fly open. “Where’s Prompto?”

“Outside. He woke up a few hours ago.”

“He okay?”

“Perhaps. He most likely suffered from a concussion. His scalp split when he was thrown against the ice; we’re lucky it wasn’t his skull.”

“Yeah.” I close my eyes again. “How long’s it been?”

“A day and a half, roughly,” he sighs. “You’ve been running a high fever since.”

“I can tell,” I mutter. My entire body _aches_ and I feel incredibly hot and unbelievably cold all at the same time. “I’ve gotta be dying. How’d you stop the poison?”

“Natural remedies,” he replies. “Are we playing twenty questions?”

“Shut up,” I scoff. “Sorry for caring.”

“Apology accepted.”

“So… Where are we?”

“A haven not too far from the cave. I thought it best not to disturb both you and Prompto while you were both in the worst state of healing.” I can hear muffled voiced talking outside. “Gladio thought otherwise, but it was sorted out.”

“Kind of. He was the one yelling before?" 

“You heard then.” I can almost see him raising one of those too-perfect eyebrows. “I told him he might wake you up.”

“Not really. Just a tiny bit of noise.”

“Tiny bit,” he mutters to himself. “He hasn’t gotten over _losing_ the argument, but he’ll be fine soon enough.” I open one eye to watch as he stands. “Get some rest. Noct’s getting restless.”

“Hey,” I say, hoping to catch him before he leaves. “If I don’t wake up by tomorrow morning, you’d better just get Gladio to haul me into the Regalia. I don’t want us to get too far behind.”

“Very well,” he sighs. “It all depends on Noct.”

~|~|~|~|~|~

            The next time I wake up, I’m crushed between Noctis and Gladio in the backseat of the Regalia. I sit up straighter, rubbing my eyes. The roof’s on, rain pattering against the top of the king’s prized car. I look to my left to see Noctis sleeping, a deep frown pressed into his face.

“You’re awake!” Prompto cheers quietly. “How’re you doin’?”

“Eh.” I sit back in my seat, glancing at Gladio’s book. “Any word from Iris?”

“Not yet,” he mutters. “Which is weird considering how long we’ve been gone.”

“What’s up with him?” I ask, nodding toward Noctis. I still feel feverish, with my head throbbing just the slightest bit and my body aching with every movement.

“He nearly collapsed outside the cave,” Ignis explains in a low voice. “I believe the tremors that are causing his headaches are coming from the Disc of Cauthess.”

“The who-what?” I raise an eyebrow, meeting his piercing gaze in the rear view mirror.

“The flaming glowy thing we saw from the view in Lestallum,” Prompto elaborates, looking back at me with bright eyes. I shake my head.

“I still have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You know, I wish I could say this was from some sort of head trauma,” Gladio sighs, tucking his book away. “But I think you’re just plain old dumb.”

“Hey!” I protest, shoving his giant shoulder away from my face.

“He was grabbing his head too,” Prompto continues. “And said something about rain. But I don’t know if it was _Rayne_ or _rain._ ”

“…” I can’t seem to find any words to reply to that statement, so I just frown instead.

“See? Dumb.”

“Gladio!” I hiss, elbowing him. He merely grins, looking up when Prompto’s camera clicks. “Really, Prompto?”

“What? You guys are too cute,” he teases, turning to face forward once more and snickering at the pictures he’s taken.

“We should be arriving soon,” Ignis announces, coming to an easy stop to let a herd of anaks cross the road.

“Good,” I yawn, searching for my phone. “Prompto, where’s my…”

“Here,” Gladio says, tossing my cellphone at my face. I flinch, catching it against my cheek. “It fell out of your jacket.”

“No dip, Sherlock,” I mutter. “That’s my only pocket.”

“Sorry for helping,” he grumbles back, sinking lower in his seat.

“I wouldn’t call it helping,” I reply, searching for any word from Signum. Nothing. Nothing from Cor or Jared either. _What on Eos is going on?_ I shake my head, fighting hopeful thoughts of Arma’s life that’ve been suppressed for days. _There’s no way he would’ve escaped if he hadn’t left at the start._

“Someone’s moping,” Prompto sings, turning to look back at me. “What’s up? Sig say anything?”

“Nothing,” I frown, turning the device’s screen off. “I’m starting to think something happened.”

“ _Or_ they’re having too much fun to text you guys!” Prompto offers brightly.

“I hope not,” Gladio scoffs, sitting up. “Or Signum’s getting his @#$ kicked.”

“And he _had_ to make it weird,” Noctis mumbles, his eyes fluttering open. “You guys are loud.”

“Sorry for being trapped in the car?” Prompto replies, grinning.

“Here we are.” Ignis turns down into the parking lot and backs into a space. I force down the slightest bit of car sickness before following Gladio out of the right side of the Regalia. “Shall we check out the disc?"

“Let’s go to the Leville first,” Noctis replies, shaking his head. “And get something to eat.

“You ate this morning,” Ignis raises an eyebrow. Prompto runs up beside the advisor.

“Yeah, but we’re hungry again, Iggy! We’re growing boys!”

“I highly doubt you’re growing at all,” I counter, taunting my two vertically challenged friends.

“You never know,” Noctis fires back defensively.

“Are we going to the Leville or are we debating Prince Charmless?” Gladio butts in, crossing his arms. “I’m fine with either.”

“Let’s go,” Noctis breathes, turning and hurrying up the ramp to the streets of Lestallum. I take a deep breath of the hot, stuffy city air around us and smile. Almost feels like home.

            We find our way back to the hotel easily. Talcott grins widely up seeing us, waving at Prompto. “Prince Noctis!” he calls excitedly, capturing the prince’s attention. “Welcome back!”

“Your story came to a happy end,” Ignis says warmly, offering a slight smile of gratitude to the young boy.

“Well well,” Jared replies, leaning forward on his cane.

“We owe you, Talcott,” Noctis says, smiling. Talcott crosses his thin little arms proudly.

“You’re welcome!”

“Hey Gladdy!” Iris calls, running toward us with Signum in tow. She drags him along by the wrist, giggling when he stumbles his way over behind her. “Noct! You’re alright!”

“Yeah, I…” He winces, a grunt of pain escaping as he doubles over, clutching his head.

“Noct?” I frown, resting a hand on his shoulder. He shakes his head, muttering something to himself over and over in a strained voice. “Hey, are you…”

“Not again,” he hisses, lifting his head suddenly.

“What’s the matter?” Iris frowns, stepping closer. “You alright?” Gladio rests a hand on Noct’s other shoulder, waving his little sister away.

“He’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

“Hmm,” Noctis hums, still wincing. “You think so?” He almost sounds sarcastic.

“We oughta take a closer look at this so-called ‘Disc.’”

“Agreed,” I nod, glancing back at Ignis, who’s obliviously chatting with Talcott and Jared.

“Then look no further than the outlook. We can use the viewer things!”

“It’s not anything close to _being_ on site,” I sigh. “But it’s a start. Maybe we’ll see something.”

“Can I come?” Signum asks, looking between me and Gladio. Gladio huffs, rolling his eyes and scowling at me. “Well?”

“Sure,” I nod, earning an annoyed glare. “Iggy, you coming? We’re going to the outlook.”

“To see the Disc, I presume?” he asks, straightening his glasses. I nod, turning to Noct.

“Lead the way, Princess.”

“I’d appreciate it if you _didn’t_ ,” he mutters, sending me an irate look before leading the way out of the hotel.

“So what happened back at the cave?” Signum asks. “I mean, obviously some fighting. Prompto’s got a black eye and Rayne looks like death.”

“Gee, thanks,” I scoff, shoving him.

“It was full of ice and imps,” Noctis shrugs. “That’s about it, besides some squid things that got us at the end." 

“Rayne was intoxicated and Prompto suffered from a concussion,” Ignis explains, moving out of the way of a group of giggling children.

“Rayne was _drunk_?” Signum raises an eyebrow, staring at me with disgust.

 _“Poisoned,_ ” I huff, glaring at Ignis. “He’s got a small vocabulary.”

“Indeed.”

“I do _not,”_ Sig defends, crossing his arms. “Ignis just says things weird.”

 “Can’t disagree with that one,” Prompto nods. “Even _I_ don’t get it sometimes.”

“what, are you a genius or somethin’?” Gladio raises an eyebrow, giving the gunman a smug smile.

“No! I just…”

“Whoa, that looks awesome,” Noctis says lowly, stopping suddenly to stare at a woman’s lunch. 

“Dude! This is gonna be a party in my mouth,” Prompto exclaims, shivering with excitement. Ignis stares at the meal for a second before whipping out a notepad and scribbling something down.

“I dare say I can recreate this,” he mutters.

“In other words?” I grin. All three of the guys strike up in unison.

“I’ve come up with a new _recipeh!”_

            Signum stares at us in horror, completely confused at the events that just took place. I burst out laughing, doubling over with Prompto cracking up beside me and Noctis snickering. Ignis scowls at us, shaking his head and putting his notepad away. Gladio chuckles, clapping a hand down on Ignis’s back.

“Take a joke, Iggy.”

“It’s not a very funny one,” the advisor sniffs, lifting his sharp chin. “No matter. On to the outlook.”

“Um, dudes?” Prompto whimpers, reaching forward to grab Noct’s shoulder just as we start walking. “Look who’s already here.”

            I frown as the same robed man from Galdin Quay straightens, waving as us with a mocking smile. Pushing past Prompto, I edge my way closer to Noctis. Signum senses something’s wrong, sticking close to me.

“What a coincidence,” the man says, his accent hammering itself into my ears.

“I’m not so sure it is,” Gladio retorts, eyeing the man a little more than suspiciously. The man begins to walk toward us, taking his time. He cocks his head to the side, his wild burgundy hair brushing his shoulders.

“Aren’t nursery rhymes curious things?” he begins in a smooth, curious tone. Prompto frowns, looking back at Ignis, who merely keeps his sharp eyes on the man. “Like this one: ‘From the deep, the Archaean calls… Yet on deaf ears, the gods’ tongue falls. The king made to kneel, in pain, he crawls.’” Gladio watches the stranger from the corner of his eye. We’re all on edge, and this guy knows it.

“So how do we keep him on his feet?” Prompto asks, stepping a little further away from him. A creepy smile crawls over the man’s face. He steps forward, shoving me to the side forcefully and walking past. His green eyes fall to the charm around my neck, hid fingers brushing the cold metal.

“You need only heed the call. Visit the Archaean and hear his plea.” I narrow my eyes, jerking away from his touch. His eyes flicker up to mine, a devilish look overtaking his features before he continues walking. He turns back, grinning. “I can take you.”

“We in?” Gladio asks, turning to look at us. Noctis sighs.

“I don’t know.”

“We can’t trust him, that’s for sure,” I cut in, glaring at the man. “He gives me the creeps.”

“Uh, yeah, you think?” Signum says, crossing his arms. “He was just fondling Dad’s necklace. No thanks.”

“So we take a ride…” Prompto starts, looking up at Gladio with a hopeful expression.

“… but watch our backs,” Gladio finishes, glancing back down at him.

“Fair enough,” Ignis nods.

“Let’s do it,” Noct finishes, turning to the strange man across from us. The man smiles, eyeing us like a proud predator that’s trapped its prey within its enormous claws. I shudder when his gaze turns to me, that cocky smile piercing right through me. I can’t help but feel as if… _Does he have some sort of connection to my father?_

“I’m not one to stand on ceremony, but such an occasion calls for an introduction.” He bows, lifting his head to flash a grin. “Please, call me ‘Ardyn.’” He turns and begins to lead the way toward the parking lot. “Come with me to the car park. That’s where I left my automobile. She’s a _dear_ old thing. Pales next to your Regalia, but she’s never let me down.” _How does he know the name of Regis’s car?_ “So, we take two vehicles- a convoy of sorts. Shall we?”

“Ow, that hurts,” Noctis winces, rubbing his temples.

“Another headache?” Ignis asks, eyeing the prince.

“This is _not_ normal,” Gladio grumbles, glaring at Ardyn’s back. “And now he wants to split us up.”

“I hate this guy,” I huff, crossing my arms. “He must think we’re idiots.”

“Don’t think so,” he shakes his head. “He knows we don’t trust him.”

“All set?” Ardyn asks, stopping by an older sports car that matches the color of his hair. “Allow me the honor of selecting your driver...” I close my eyes, praying to the Six that he doesn’t choose Noctis. “I choose you,” he says, turning to the prince with a smug smile. Gladio sighs, glancing over to me as I suppress the urge to scream.

“Fine by me,” Noctis shrugs, crossing his arms.

“You drive your car, and I’ll drive mine.” He turns to look at Signum. “Run on home, little boy. I’m sure your big sister wouldn’t want you tagging along.”

“But…” Signum starts, frowning. I shake my head.

“Go back to the hotel, Signum.” He huffs, turning on his heels and heading back toward the main city.

“Now that that’s settled,” Ardyn says, straightening and looking over all of us. “Would anyone like to join me? It looks a bit cramped in that car of yours.” He looks at me with a broad smirk. “Perhaps you’d like more of a smooth driver?” _How long has he been watching us?_ I frown.

“I’m good.”

“You’re sure? I won’t bite.”

“She said she’s good,” Gladio growls, glaring at him and shifting just a bit in front of me.

“Very well. With that decided, let us be off.”

            I turn away from him immediately, following Noctis to the car. He sits in the front, taking the keys from Ignis and starting the car. I slide into the back, between Gladio and Prompto. Ignis sits in the passenger seat, glancing back at me. “We’ll keep things as smooth as possible, Rayne.”

“I hope so,” I mutter, already feeling my nerves bubbling up in my stomach. “Gladio?”

“Yup,” he replies, dutifully placing one hand on the back of my stiff neck.

“We still don’t have any bags,” Prompto sighs, shifting uncomfortably in the tight space. “How do you guys even fit back here?!”

“We don’t, really,” Noctis answers, pulling out of the parking space and following Ardyn out of the city. Once we’re at least ten minutes down the road and past the waterfall, Ardyn pulls into the shoulder, motioning for us to stop beside him.

“Just to be clear, this is not a race, it is a chase. You’re not to pass me.” He leans forward onto his door with no roof or windows on his own vehicle to restrain him. His voice deepens in a threatening way. “Lose sight of me, and you’ll lose your way. And no tailgating. An accident would spoil the trip.”

“Alright, alright. Let’s hit the road already,” Noctis says, tired of all the rules and regulations. Ardyn sits up straighter, shrugging.

“As you wish. Drive safely, now.” He pulls out in front of us, speeding off. I wince as Noctis presses the gas a little too hard, hurrying to keep up.

“You’d think he plans on throwing junk into the road or something,” Prompto scoffs, resting one arm on the side of the Regalia. “First Galdin and now Lestallum. What a coincidence, huh?”

“Way too convenient to be a coincidence,” Gladio grumbles, shaking his head. I lean forward to rest my head in my hands, my elbows digging into my thighs.

“He’s been following us. He knows stuff he shouldn’t know.”

“Like what?” Prompto frowns.

“Like how the #$%^ does he know the name of our car? Or that Signum is my brother? We look nothing alike,” I snap, but not exactly at him. 

“True,” the blond sighs. “I thought you two were just a couple of kids that hated each other when I first met you.”

“Where would he have been hiding, I wonder,” Ignis mutters. “It’s not hard to notice someone of his size.”

“Especially not with those fancy robes,” Gladio adds.

“But to what end?” Ignis asks, frowning. “That question bothers me deeply, as does his origin.”

“It’s hard for me to picture _that_ guy in the empire,” Prompto says, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

“But it’s even harder to imagine him as a Lucian,” Gladio points out, reaching up to push his wild hair out of his face. The wind’s whipping in every direction today. After a moment of silence, Ignis speaks up again.

“I’d sooner _not_ rely on him."

“ _But_ he may be our only way into the Disc of Cauthess,” Prompto sighs, pulling out his camera.

“What’s his Highness’s opinion of this ‘Ardyn?’” Gladio asks, tilting his head to eye Noctis. The prince slams on the brakes as Ardyn slows to turn. I catch myself on Ignis’s and Noct’s seats, gritting my teeth together. _Gods, I hate life. Kill me **now.**_

“Sorry,” Noctis mutters. “Don’t really have one- he’s nothing more than a creepy old dude to me.”

“You hit the nail on the head right there,” Prompto laughs, glancing at me. “Definitely creepy. What’s with him and your necklace? I mean yeah, it’s got a big ball of magic on the end but no need to touch it, right?”

“He’s got to know something about it that I don’t,” I force out, tensing when Noct jerks the car to the right. Gladio nods.

“Well, that’s why we came up with a plan.”

“Gotta ‘watch our backs’ the whole way,” Noctis huffs. “Right, what a plan.” There’s a long pause before Ignis breaks the silence.

“Noct, how are the headaches?”

“Fine for now, but they come without warning,” he answers, glancing at his friend in the front seat.

“Bet he hoped you'd get one while driving,” I grumble, Gladio forcing me to sit back.

“Hunching over’s not gonna help anything,” he says.

“Stop if you need to, alright?” Prompto suggests, nodding in agreement with my statement. Gladio reaches forward to tap Ignis’s shoulder.

“Any havens along the way?”

“Oh, somebody wants to camp. Somebody _else_ wants a proper bed," I scoff.

“Nice firm ground’s better for your back,” Gladio fires back.

“But not for your neck,” I argue, wincing as he reaches a particularly painful knot.

“And that’s what I’m here for,” Gladio nods. “To be your personal car ride masseur.”

“Can’t we at least get a caravan? I don’t get why you like camping so much…” Prompto whines.

“Under the stars, one with nature- what’s not to like?” Gladio smiles. “Out in the wild, there are no rules to follow, no checkout time.”

“No thanks,” I mumble, taking a careful breath and Noct _slowly_ presses the breaks coming to a smooth stop behind Ardyn. The older man climbs out of his car, approaching us.

“What say we call it a day here?” We’re stopped at a small outpost out in the middle of nowhere. The possibilities of Ardyn attacking in any way are endless. Gladio seems to sense this too as he exits the Regalia.

“ _What say_ we continue to Cauthess?” he demands. Ardyn smiles, shrugging with his hands in the air.

“The Archaean’s not _going_ anywhere.”

“Neither are we, under your stewardship,” Ignis replies irritably. Prompto rocks forward onto his toes, his hands clasped in front of him.

“So we make camp… _with_ Ardyn,” the blond grits, making an attempt to hint at our need for a little less conflict.

“%&*^ no,” Noctis scoffs, glowering at the creepy man.

“Might as well get the tent up,” Gladio sighs.

“ _I_ see a caravan,” Prompto says defiantly, lifting his chin.

“Whatever,” I mutter, climbing out of the car uneasily. This freaking poison won’t _ever_ lose effect, with it?

“Yes, see, I’m afraid I’ve never been one for the outdoors,” Ardyn says smugly, tilting his head to give Gladio a mocking smile. “I shall foot the bill, so let us stay at that caravan over yonder."

“Yeah, go figure,” Prompto huffs, crossing his arms and frowning at the man. I lean back against the Regalia, pressing my fingers to the bridge of my nose to try and relieve some of the dizziness spinning through my head.

“Fine,” Noctis grumbles, pushing past Ignis to get to the trunk of the car. Ignis sighs, turning to help the irate prince gather our things. I feel an unfamiliar hand on my shoulder, my entire body tensing up.

“Are you feeling alright?” Ardyn asks. I can hear the proud smile in his voice, even if it doesn’t show on his face when I open my eyes to glare at him.

“Get off me.”

“That’s quite a nice pendant you have,” he murmurs, stepping just a bit closer. I close my eyes again, taking a deep breath. My heart rate picks up immediately. I don’t understand; I’ve been trained my entire lift to be strong, to be an emotionless wall when it came to those who threatened anyone in the Crownsguard or the royal family. No one’s ever unnerved me like this. So just _what is it_ about Ardyn that’s destroyed my resolve? “It seems quite valuable to you.”

“It was my father’s,” I grit, trying to step away. His grip tightens. “And it was passed down to him before that.”

“Hm. And who owned it originally?”

“Someone in my bloodline,” I hiss, opening my eyes finally. My entire head’s spinning from the illness the poison gave me. “Can I help you?”

“Oh yes,” he replies lowly. “You see…”

“Get off,” Gladio growls, crossing his arms. “Go pay for the caravan.”

“Oh dear,” Ardyn croons, turning around and smoothing his robes. “I believe I’m the one in charge for the time being?” Upon meeting Gladio’s steady glare, he smiles. “As you wish.”

“I hate him,” I huff, straightening once he’s gone. “I _@#$%^ &* _hate him.”

“Well maybe you should stop _tolerating_ it and do something,” Gladio suggests irritably.

“What did you want me to do? Punch him?” I shake my head. “That wouldn’t go over well.”

“What’d he want?” he asks, leaning against the car beside me.

“More stuff about the pendant, I dunno,” I shrug. He sighs, watching Noctis and Prompto place our bags down by the caravan. “And before you say it, yes. I know why I’m here, I’m not getting distracted, blah blah blah.”

“Good,” he chuckles, standing straight. “Let’s go keep an eye on them then.”

            We spend the evening chatting, careful about what we say in the presence of this stalker of ours. Ignis remains silent for the most part, simply watching Ardyn pace back and forth behind Prompto and Noctis. When we finally pile inside to go to bed, Ardyn takes his own bunk, Prompto and Noctis sharing right above him. Gladio takes a chair at the end of the room, slouching down in it and staring out the window. Ignis lays on the couch, hands folded behind his head while he stares at the ceiling, glasses folded neatly on the coffee table beside him. I stand against the wall, refusing sleep.

“You keeping watch?” Gladio mutters once we’re sure the others are asleep.

“Yeah.” He nods.

“Wake me if you wanna switch.”

“Okay.”

            We never wind up switching. I stay up all night, staring into the darkness of the long room. Every rustle or creak from Ignis’s couch has me jumping, every murmur from Prompto or snore from Gladio leaving me staring at Ardyn and daring him to make a move. Then, at least, I’d have an excusable reason for killing him.


	21. TItan

            When everyone else wakes up, we leave the caravan with Ardyn in it, dozing away. It’s raining outside again, leaving the sky dark and overcast. I follow Noctis to the gas station to refuel the Regalia, leaning against the back of the black car. Gladio runs past behind us, slowing down with a grin on his face.

“Don’t think being married will give you an excuse not to work out,” he calls as he strolls over, shaking rain water out of his messy hair.

“That came out of nowhere,” I comment, raising an eyebrow.

“You can’t just let yourself go with the eyes of the world on you,” he continues.

“Eh. I don’t know about that. He seems to have pulled it off so far,” Prompto shrugs, walking up with Ignis following.

“What does that mean?” Noctis frowns, turning to look at his friends.

“All the more reason he needs to clean up his act now,” Ignis nods, crossing his arms and letting a taunting smile cross his face. I grin. 

“I’d feel sorry for Lady Lunafreya if he doesn’t,” I add. Prompto laughs.

“She’s got you there, Noct. Everyone would be like,” he mocks citizens of Altissia, using a high pitched voice, “’Oh, she could do much better than him.’”

“’What does the Oracle need _the prince_ for anyway?’” Gladio mocks, using the dumbest voice I’ve ever heard.

“Imagination run wild much?” Noctis scoffs, removing the pump from the car and paying for the gas.

“Nope,” I shake my head. “One hundred percent true to real life.”

“We’ll see about that,” Noctis mutters. Gladio elbows me.

“And why aren’t _you_ out running?”

“I’m _sick_ ,” I scoff, rolling my eyes with a shudder. The freezing rain isn’t helping much.

“Not for long,” Ignis cuts in, handing me both an antidote and a potion. “These should help. I’ve restocked on our curatives.”

“May the Six bless you forever,” I tease, bowing before accepting the two bottles and using the antidote immediately. I tuck the potion away for later. “ _So_ much better.”

“Ready _now?_ ” Gladio pushes. I open my mouth to retort only to be interrupted by a smooth, cocky voice.

“Good morning to you all!” Ardyn comes up to stand between me and Prompto, smiling at Noctis. “I should warn you: we’re about to pass the point of no return. I trust you’re not having any second thoughts?” He rests his hands on his hips, cocking his head to the side.

“I’m ready to go,” Noctis nods. Ardyn’s smile broadens.

“Good. Shall we carry on then?”

            We take the same seats as yesterday, following Ardyn’s car down the road. Gladio’s the first to speak up.

“Whoever thought of tapping into the Meteor’s power was a genius.”

“Can you even go near that thing?” Prompto asks, frowning.

“They harvest fragments found nearby- pieces that broke off when the Meteor fell. _Almost_ fell, I should say, for the Archaean caught it,” Ignis explains, looking back at the three of us in the back seat. “Are you alright, Rayne?"

“Decent,” I mumble, closing my eyes and falling against Gladio’s shoulder. “I’m taking a nap.”

“What happened to watching our backs?” Noctis teases.

“You’ve got three other numbskulls with you,” I brush him off with a wave of my hand, yawning. “I stayed up all night watching your back.”

“And the Archaean’s still there, holding the Meteor up,” Gladio finishes for Ignis.

“Guess he never misses leg day,” Noctis comments.

“Or any day for that matter,” Prompto nods.

“His unceasing toil and the Meteor’s might form the tenets of worship for the locals of Duscae,” Ignis says, moving his seat back just a bit. “I apologize, Gladio.”

“Don’t worry about it. It makes you wonder what it’s like down there at his feet.”

“Hey Noct, speed up?” Prompto suggests. “He’s getting a little far ahead.”

“Sure thing,” Noctis replies. I huff, opening one eye.

“Do you guys ever shut up?”

“Maybe you should’ve swapped like I said,” Gladio replies, shifting to extend his arm across the entire back row.

“So you know, it’s hot where we’re going. Will the camera fare alright?” Ignis asks, glancing at Prompto in the rearview mirror.

“As long as I avoid open flames, it should be okay. I think,” Prompto nods, holding his beloved camera in his lap.

“We don’t have a spare if it breaks,” Gladio warns.

“Leave it in the car?” Noctis suggests, slamming on the breaks as Ardyn does so. My stomach lurches. _Good thing I haven’t eaten since yesterday morning._

“Oh no, I’m taking it,” Prompto grins, sitting up straighter and bouncing in his seat. “Not every day you get up close and personal with the Archaean. I’d _kick_ myself if I missed this photo op.”

“Spoken like a true photographer,” Gladio chuckles.

“As they say, ‘Better to try and fail than never try at all.’” Prompto quotes, grinning brightly.

“Look at you,” Noctis teases, smiling.

“Well, _they_ say that, not me,” Prompto rushes.

“You just do what you gotta,” Noct nods. I shake my head.

“Quick, someone quote Noctis so the rest of the world can repeat it forever.”

“Not funny.”

“Hey Iggy. Can your glasses take the heat?” Prompto asks suddenly, looking concerned.

“Well, I don't see why they shouldn’t,” Ignis replies easily.

“Even if they couldn’t, he’d still be alright,” Noct says, carefully turning on the road. _I swear he’s gotten better overnight._

“Yeah, Iggy’s eyes ain’t that bad,” Gladio agrees. I nod, closing my eyes again.

“But don’t _steal_ his glasses,” I mumble. “He doesn’t like when you do that.”

“Oh, really?” Prompto frowns, looking between the rest of us.

“My vision is _passable_ without corrective lenses,” Ignis admits with a sigh.

“Then why not take ‘em off sometimes?” Prompto suggests. I laugh, Noctis fighting a smile from the driver’s seat. “What?”

“Well…” Ignis trails off, staring out the windshield.

“You don’t get it, huh?” Noctis says, looking at Prompto from the mirror.

“Ignis likes his world to be crystal clear,” Gladio explains with a grin.

“Indeed. I’ve never been one for ambiguity,” Ignis agrees. Prompto smiles.

“Ah. I think I’m getting the picture now.” The blond looks through a few more photos before speaking up. “So Ignis, how’s it feel being away from the wheel?”

“Positively frightening,” Ignis answers confidently.

“Amen,” I mumble, throwing a fist into the air lazily.

“What’re you sayin’?” Noct fires back, getting defensive.

“That I’m no stranger to His Highness’s driving habits.”

“’Preciate the confidence.”

“Read a book, Iggy. It’ll take your mind off it,” Gladio offers.

“I’d rather keep my eyes on the road for now, thank you,” Ignis replies.

“I guess nothing can take your mind off Noct’s driving,” Prompto laughs.

“Like you’re any better,” I counter. “At least Ignis trusted me enough to let me drive to that bounty we had in Lestallum.”

“I was under the impression that _Gladio_ was doing the driving,” the advisor mutters, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Whoops,” Gladio laughs.

“ _Gladio_ almost sent me flying through the windshield.”

“What the heck do you guys do while driving that makes you _fly through a windshield?_ ” Noctis demands.

“I’d rather not discuss this further,” Ignis says firmly. “Neither of them are getting the keys again." 

“Whatever,” I huff. I can feel us slowing down, so I open my eyes and sit up. Noctis stops the car, eyeing Ardyn cautiously. We’ve stopped in front of a stone barricade that’s build right in between two massive mountainous structures.

“We’re here!” Ardyn calls.

“Better not be a setup,” Noctis grumbles.

“Have I given you reason to doubt me?” the other man sneers.

“You don’t really inspire confidence,” Prompto replies, shrugging.

“Yeah, not very straightforward,” Gladio agrees. Ardyn shakes his head, turning to wave at the gate.

“Hello! It’s me! Be so kind as to open up!” he calls to the gates.

“Wow, that worked?” Prompto blinks at the gates as they slide open.

“I may not look like much, but I do have some influence,” Ardyn says, looking quite proud of himself. “Aren’t you glad we came together? Your audience with divinity lies ahead.”

“You’re leaving?” Prompto asks, looking just a bit more nervous than before.

“I drop you at the Archaean’s open door, and with that, I bid you farewell,” he replies, giving me a smug smile. “Do take care of the young lady, now.”

“I’ve met some weirdos,” Gladio mutters as we drive through the open gates.

“I hope we never meet that one again,” Ignis replies, watching Ardyn disappear in the side mirror.

“Whoa! Little harsh there, don’t you think?” Prompto cringes.

“His infatuation with Rayne makes me a bit uncomfortable,” Ignis admits.

“How do you think I feel?” I scoff.

“Guy really knew his stuff about nursery rhymes,” Prompto comments.

“Yeah, nothing creepy about that!” Noctis replies sarcastically. We come to a dead end, where he parks the Regalia. “So we keep going this way.”

“Then we’ll find out what the empire’s up to,” Gladio nods, opening the door. I groan, dragging myself out of the car and stretching.

“I’m gonna lose my mind if we keep sitting in that car all day.”

“I’d rather have than not have it,” Ignis says, lifting his glasses.

            We continue forward into the open tunnel up ahead. Ignis looks around us, studying the giant skeletal ribcage of some monster and the giant chunks of collapsed rock. “These ruins…” he breathes, trailing off. We turn a corner to see a long pathway that leads straight to a coffin. Prompto frowns.

“Is that what I think it is?”

“Didn’t expect to find a royal tomb here,” Ignis comments.

“Would be a shame not to grab that power, eh, Highness?” Gladio teases. I shake my head uneasily.

“Why’s it here, though? I mean, if we thought the empire had to do anything with this…”

“These are ruins of a tomb, Rayne,” Ignis explains. “There’s bound to be a king buried here. Though, the openness of the area makes me a bit uneasy.”

“Let’s grab it and go,” Noctis says, stepping up to the coffin and reaching toward the enormous greatsword trapped within the grasp of the stone hands of the king engraved on the box’s surface.

The sword lifts into the air, hovering for just a moment before lurching forward and piercing into Noct’s chest until all that remains is that soft blue glow over his heart. There’s a still silence in the air that puts me on edge. Noctis turns to look at us and say something.

He’s cut off by an enormous rumbling, the entire ground shaking violently beneath us. Prompto and Noctis drop like flies, Gladio falling to one knee and trying to catch his balance. I stumble forward, catching myself on the edge of the king’s coffin with a wince.

“Here we go again!” Prompto cries, struggling to get to his feet.

“This one’s huge!” Gladio shouts over the rumbling. The entire ground feels like it's rocking beneath me.

“Get away! Quickly!” Ignis yells, losing his balance and falling forward onto his hands and knees. I dodge a giant rock that falls to the ground where I was, stumbling down beside Noctis. The prince grabs his head, shaking.

“Noct!” I shake his shoulder, snapping him from his trance.

We turn, stumbling away from the coffin and trying to run up the slippery rocks to the others. The ground where we once stood collapses, cracks beneath our feet, splitting the ground open wide. Noctis stumbles, falling down with the rest of the structure. Turning back, I see him sliding down toward a long drop. Without hesitation, throw myself off the ledge, reaching forward to catch Noct’s wrist.

“Come on!” I grit, trying to pull him up. He reaches up to the ledge, trying to help when there’s another violent tremble. I lose my grip on the ground, tumbling forward with a surprised shout. I feel myself falling, but my grip on Noct never loosens. It feels like I’m punched in the gut when something grabs hold of the back of my shirt, yanking me back onto the ledge.

“I gotcha!” Gladio shouts, leaning forward to grab Noct, who’s still gripping my wrist. “C’mon, pull yourself up!” He growls, the two of us dragging him back up onto solid ground. I fall onto my back, catching my breath and trying to calm my pounding heart. I sit up suddenly upon hearing a deafening boom. Looking up, I see the Meteor slowly beginning to rise.

“What the…?” Noctis starts, staring at the shape with wide eyes.

            Through the falling ash, I see an enormous man-like being stand, lifting the entire landmass with it. Orange sparks flit down its body, its only good eye locking onto us. The other has a massive shard of rock stuck clean through it. White markings make their way down the gigantic creature’s body, creating some sort of pattern I can’t comprehend. It rumbles out a few, incoherent words, glaring down at us. I stand, pulling Noct up with me. He curses, staring up at it.

“This is the Archaean?”

“Seems we woke the big guy up,” Gladio says, glancing over at him.

“I don’t think we did,” I frown, thinking back to all of the tremors that caused Noct’s headaches.

“He’s trying to tell my something…” Noctis says, narrowing his eyes. “But what?”

“If only Luna was here,” I huff.

“Noct!” I jump at the sound of Prompto’s voice, turning to see he and Ignis looking down at us from a high ledge. “Are you alright?”

“Thank heavens you’re safe,” Ignis calls down, sounding relieved. “Is there a way back up?”

“No, but there’s a path,” Noctis yells back, waving back at Prompto. “Gonna see where it leads.”

“You two try to get down,” Gladio adds.

“Very well. We’ll look for a way,” Ignis replies. “Be careful, now!”

“You too!” I call back.

“What?! We’re going where?!” Prompto cries. I shake my head, following Noctis up the path.

“Don’t rush off on your own, huh?” Gladio warns, catching up to us.

“Don’t get left behind,” Noctis fires back.

“Wise guy,” Gladio scoffs. I turn to face him, walking backwards.

“Oh c’mon, he had me,” I tease. He raises one thick eyebrow.

“Yeah, and you were _both_ gonna fly off.”

“I had him until that second tremor,” I mutter, turning back to see Noctis absorbing fire from a nearby elemental crystal. “Fire? Iggy was right then.”

“It’s so _hot,_ ” Noctis whines, jumping when a flock of birds flies overhead.

“They’re on edge,” Gladio says, crossing his arms. “Let’s not ruffle their feathers any more.”

“Um, try shutting your beak,” Noctis snaps. I frown, watching his back as he starts walking again.

“Just offering sound advice,” Gladio shrugs, unaffected by Noct’s irritability.

“Yeah, like a parrot in my ear,” the prince mutters, sidestepping a pile of flaming wood.

            I swipe at the sweat that’s already dripping down my face, summoning my sword to my hand when I see one of the birds diving toward the oblivious prince in front of me. I lunge forward, crushing it beneath my blade before turning to attack the next. “They’re cranky too, Noct.”

“Shut up,” he mutters, helping me and Gladio take down the small group. To my right, I see another fire crystal.

“Noct?” He sighs and steps forward, absorbing it like it’s his duty. “How many magic flasks do you have open now?”

“None. Have at the next one we find.”

            We continue down the path with flames lapping at our feet. The air feels so hot and heavy that it’s almost like I’m not breathing. I’m sweating in places I didn’t even know I could _sweat._ It’s not too long before we come across another crystal. “Why is there _so much_?” I demand, absorbing the magic through my left hand. We drop off a small ledge, only to see a long drop below.

“@#$%,” Noct whispers, stepping back from the edge. I nudge Gladio, pointing toward the narrow path that continues around the corner. I grimace, wiping at my elbow.

“Why are you so _wet?_ ”

“It’s _hot_ ,” he grumbles, scowling at me. He motions to Noct. “Over here.” I follow the prince only to see my least favorite thing ever. “No room for error here,” Gladio mutters, pressing his back to the wall and carefully moving along the very narrow ledge. Sparks float up into the air from the pits below, waves of heat rippling through the air.

“No room to chill either,” Noctis huffs. “Hurry up.” Once there’s enough room, he follows Gladio, cautiously sliding along the shelf with his hands behind his back. I wait impatiently until I can step on, closing my eyes and clenching my jaw when the ground rumbles. “Just want this to be over,” he says under his breath.

“Yeah,” I agree, looking over his head at Gladio. Suddenly, the entire ground bursts into violent shaking, the shield pressing his back to the wall.

“Tremors… Hang on!”

“My head…” Noctis groans, shaking his head to clear the aching caused by the creature’s rumbling. 

“Again? Of all the times…” Gladio grumbles, continuing to lead the way. “Let’s hurry the @#$% across.”

“Yes please,” I call back, eyeing Noctis. He presses one hand to his forehead, gritting his teeth as he stumbles along. _I’ve got you, just keep going._

“Noct. You doing alright?” Gladio asks, pausing to look at the prince. He doesn’t receive a reply, so he continues on. There’s another tremor, its force rocking the entire mountain. Noctis hisses in pain. “What now?"

 I duck as several boulders are thrown toward us, an enormous stone hand reaching through the rocks. Noctis shields his face. “Hey! Titan! What’s the big idea?!” he shouts. Gladio shakes his head, watching the hand come to loom over where I stand. _Its name is Titan then. Of course, one of the Six. Why didn’t I notice?_

“Save it! Get to solid ground first!” 

“Go go go!” I yell, shoving Noctis forward and barely avoiding getting crushed as Titan swats at the ledge, breaking half of it into a million pieces.

“Faster!” Noctis calls, sounding panicked.

“He can’t,” I shake my head, keeping an eye on the hand as it retracts.

“I’m going as fast as I can,” Gladio replies, though he does pick up the speed a bit.

            Rocks begin to crumble from underneath my feet as we carry on. I hold my breath as Titan makes another reach toward us, one of his fingers nearly brushing against my head. It swipes to the side, narrowly missing us. Noctis unsteadily follows Gladio, who turns back to look at us. I can hardly breathe, but whether it’s from fear of Noct’s life or from the amount of dust in the air, I can’t tell.

“Almost there,” Gladio says, reaching up to steady himself on a dead tree.

“Hurry!” Noctis hurries to shuffle closer, only to lose his balance. Gladio grabs hold of his slim wrist and swings him toward solid ground, throwing him like a ragdoll. With one final glance toward me, Gladio turns toward the ground.

“Jump!”

            And jump I do, rolling to my feet as Titan crushes the spot we once stood. The instant I’m up, he’s swinging his hand toward us again, missing us by a few feet. Gladio stands, watching the angry giant as Noctis scoots back, away from Titan’s reach.

“If that’s his welcome, I’d hate to see how he treats intruders,” Gladio mutters, pulling the prince up.

“You wanna talk, so do I,” Noctis scoffs.

“Glad the feeling’s mutual. Let’s move,” his shield says, nodding toward the path Noct should take next.

“Hey Rayne,” Noctis calls back. “Lightning up ahead.”

“I’m good,” I shake my head and wipe at the sweat on my brow. Seeing as my arm’s just as drenched, it doesn’t do much. “I’m definitely taking a shower when we get back.”

“You’ll need it,” Gladio agrees.

“I feel so _gross,”_ Noctis complains.

“That’s because you are gross. Keep moving,” I say, already feeling my irritation from overheating growing.

“I’m sick of this endless walking…” Noctis groans. Gladio huffs, reaching forward and jerking Noctis back by his shoulder and grabbing the front of his t-shirt.

“And I’m tired of your endless whining. Calm the $%^& down,” he growls in Noct’s face.

“Get off my back,” Noctis huffs, trying to shove Gladio’s hand away.

“Are you a man of royal blood or aren’t you?” Gladio demands. I sigh, crossing my arms. Out of everyone else in the group, these two seem to butt heads the most when they’re alone together. I’ve seen enough training sessions to know that.

“Of course I am.” Noctis shoves Gladio away forcefully, glaring at him with his dark blue eyes. “I couldn’t forget it if I tried. What about it?” he demands. I scoff, resting a hand on my hip.

“What about it? I’m sorry Noct, but you’re the next king. A king doesn’t sit back and complain about everything that’s going wrong; he deals with the pain and does something about it.”

“I ain’t saying that you’ve forgotten, but you’ve gotta know something,” Gladio says, scowling at Noctis. “You’re not the only one who’s having a tough time. We’re all on edge.” His angered face fades as he takes a deep breath, taking a few steps away from Noctis.

“We Amicitia are the king’s sword shields. Guard the king with our lives- that’s the way it’s always been. It’s the same with Rayne.” He motions toward me, catching Noct’s eye. “Her entire bloodline’s been dedicated to protecting not only to the king but to all who serve under him. Death’s no fear of theirs. We’ve embraced our duties, and we take pride in them.” Noctis frowns, turning to look at the burning ground. “When you can’t focus, I focus for you. It’s my job, so let me do it, alright?”

“Alright,” Noctis says, finally giving in. There’s a new defiant look in his eye- for a moment, anyway. Then he appears to be fighting a smile. “So, uh, what happens when you lose focus.”

“I don’t.”

“But when he does,” I cut in, “I come in.”

“Yeah, okay,” Gladio scoffs.

“Why’s that?” Noct asks, cocking his head to the side.

“Because he can’t stand the thought of a Callen telling him to get his act together,” I grin, though on the inside, the joke is ripping at my pride for my family. It’s worth it to see the two laughing again.

“Sorry, but I had to get it out,” Gladio says finally, shielding his face from the lick of the flames around us. “Cmon. And remember: don’t rush ahead without us.” I laugh, passing by the sluggish young man and sticking with Gladio.

“Hey Gladio,” Noctis calls, hurrying to catch up with us. “Your dad- I’m grateful to him.”

“Just…” Gladio sighs, looking back at him. “Doin’ his job.” He immediately changes the subject just as Noct’s pocket rings. “Hey, isn’t that your phone?” Noctis fishes through his pocket and answers his ringing cellphone.

“Ignis,” Noctis breathes, sounding both relieved and surprised. Then he sighs, dropping his phone down to his side. “Got cut off. But it sounds like we’re about to have imperial company.”

“How soon?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.

“Dunno. Specs sounded really rushed, so…”

“Soon,” Gladio finishes. “C’mon. It’s about to get even hotter in here.”

“Whoop-dee-doo,” I mutter sarcastically.

“Someone’s having a good day,” Gladio comments playfully.

“What happened to ‘proud of my duty?’” Noctis teases, grinning at me. I roll my eyes, shoving him gently. “Well, as Iggy would say, _there!”_

“Imperials,” I laugh, clarifying for poor Gladio, who just stares at Noctis with his eyebrows pinched together in confusion.

“We finally made it,” he says, shaking his head. Titan turns to stare at us, watching us approach the cluster of imperial MTs ahead.

“I know,” Noctis sighs, a sparking ball materializing in his hand. He lines up his shot carefully before throwing the ball with all his might. It explodes into a shower of sparks, knocking several of the metal soldiers to the ground. As soon as the lightning bolts calm, I grab my sword out of thin air and rushing in to kill the standing robots for good.

            Noctis warps ahead of me, instantly killing the magitek trooper. I stab straight through the weakened chest of an MT, kicking it off the end of my sword before twisting and striking down another to my left. Gladio swings his sword in a wide circle, nearly chopping my legs off. I turn around to send him a pointed look, but he’s distracted with another cluster of magiteks that have dropped down nearby. The soldiers are taken acre of easily enough, and once we’re through, Noctis runs down to the edge of the pathway, waving his arms at Titan to catch his attention.

“Hey! I’m here!”

“Noct…” I start, warning in my voice as the giant turns to him. Titan whispers something once more. Noctis stumbles, clutching his head with a cry of pain.

“What the ^&*$ is it that you want?” he demands, glaring up at the god before him. “Quit screwing with my head!”

“Noct!” I call as Titan’s fist comes flying toward him, destroying the ground on which he stands. He disappears, warping down to the ground. I turn to Gladio. “We’ve gotta go after him!”

“You think?” He grumbles, hurrying toward the edge. Titan’s foot slowly begins to loom over Noct. “You coming?”

“Of course,” I huff, watching him jump down before taking a deep breath and making the dive myself. I catch one of the branches that juts out of the cliff, letting myself hang before dropping once more with less momentum.

Gladio manages to parry the blow of Titan’s foot just before it reaches Noctis. The force of his counter attack nearly puts Titan off balance, several enormous rocks dropping around me and shattering. One knocks into my back, sending me flying forward. I hit the ground at an odd angle, a strangled cry escaping my throat before I can stop it. I raise my sword to swat away another falling rock. I roll over, jamming my blade in a crack and drag myself to my feet. My right leg cracks, sending a shooting paint through my body. _Not now. Can’t be useless **now.**_

“Rayne!” I look over to see Gladio and Noctis charging toward me, the prince pointing toward the path up ahead. “We gotta go!”

“$%^&,” I mutter, jerking my sword out of the dirt and forcing myself to hobble after them. “Coming!”

“Come a little faster?” he suggests, glancing back as Titan destroys more land than I’m overcoming.

“Keep going!” Gladio grits, pushing Noct forward before turning back and grabbing my arm. “C’mon!”

“I’m _going_ ,” I huff, wincing when the obviously broken bones in my leg begin to grind against each other. By now he’s basically dragging me after him. Noctis barely misses a punch from Titan, stumbling back from the fist that drives into the wall beside him. “Noct, just go!”

“Thought you said not to leave you two behind?”

“We said not to leave _one_ of us behind,” I mutter, scowling up at Gladio. “Just go after him, he’s your job.”

“He’s yours too,” Gladio growls, knocking a falling boulder out of the way.

“I’m slowing you down, and if being slow isn’t gonna get him killed here, I don’t know what is.”

“Just keep going.”

            I clench my jaw and push on, trying to stop feeling the crunching and snapping that’s happening downstairs. We turn a corner to see Noctis waiting impatiently for a boost up a wall. Gladio lets go of me, kneeling to help the prince up. Noctis pulls himself up, pushing himself to his feet just as Gladio drags himself up and offers a hand down to me.

As soon as I’m on my feet, I look up to see Titan dropping his hand down on us. With no other option, we run, only to be thrown forward onto our stomachs as the hand hits the ground. Gladio pushes himself up, retaking my arm around his shoulder and looking back at Noct.

“Don’t stop!”

“He just _won’t_ quit,” Noctis mutters, hurrying after us.

            Titan begins to brush the side of his hand along the ground, chunks of rock and other debris flying through the air. I see the end of the line approaching very quickly, and without anything else to do, I trust that Gladio knows what he’s doing. He suddenly stops, releasing me and throwing the flat side of his sword against Titan’s hand, stopping the force of his movement.

“I’ll hold him! Get clear!” Gladio grits to Noctis, his voice strained. Scrambling over to his side, I lean my weight on my good leg and shove my own strength back against the stony wall, feeling just how strong this monster really is.

“Guys!” Noctis protests.

“Hurry! We can’t keep this up!” I shout, pushing harder. “Gladio, am I even helping?!”

“Doing just dandy,” he mutters, pushing forward harder. The hand scoots forward just a bit; I panic, pushing back with all my might, teeth clenched so tight they might just shatter. "#$%^&*(!” It slips just a bit more, pushing us backward slowly. “Go right!”

“Right?!” I repeat, waiting for what feels like the right moment before diving to the right and into a small nook. Gladio grits out a shout as he, too, dives right into the small space. Titan’s hand skims right by, his arm rising out over where Noctis _should_ be. I fall back against the wall, panting. “Gladio?” _He’s not moving._ “Hey, get up!” I fall down beside him, shaking his heavy shoulders. “Did you hit your head or something? _Get up!”_ The ground trembles violently as I gently hit his face. “ _Gladio,_ ” I groan, sitting down and hitting my head against the wall in frustration. 

            I squeeze my eyes shut. How do I get him up? What did Tallin say? _Nothing. “Just wait, they obviously need time to recuperate.”_ “Yeah, well, that’s not what we need now,” I mutter to myself, leaning down to pull up the right leg of my once-black leggings. I cringe upon seeing the black and blue bruising beneath my skin, the obvious misshapen weirdness of my leg.

Sighing, I reach down to unlace my boot, wanting to see if my ankle is at least okay. Something clatters to the floor once I tug the shoe off. I lunge forward to catch it, breathing a sigh of relief upon seeing the bright blue of a potion in my hand. _Wait._ I glance over at Gladio’s unconscious form and sigh. _They need him more,_ I think, watching Titan struggle against what can only be Noctis on the ground, and maybe the others if they caught up.

“This better be worth it,” I mutter, unraveling Gladio’s clenched fist and shoving the slim bottle inside, crushing it. “Because there goes my leg.”

“Hn?”

“Get up, doofus, they need you out there,” I mutter, shoving Gladio’s head. His eyes blink open, confused. “Gladio, really. Noct needs help.”

“Where?” he asks, sitting up suddenly and looking around. “%^&*!” he shouts, suddenly remembering what’s going on. He gets to his feet immediately, turning to look back down at me. “You just gonna sit there or...?”

“Do I look like I’m good for anything right now?” I snap. “I gave you my last potion, now go.”

“I’ll be back then,” he huffs, leaving the small alcove. I pull my boot back on, lace it up, and crawl out of the space and onto the ledge outside. Noct isn’t alone; Ignis and Prompto have joined him, and Gladio’s running down now. I freeze when I hear the familiar sound of imperial airships overhead, heavy artillery shooting over my head and into Titan. They’re not here to help. They want something else.

            Not wanting to be completely useless, I summon a potent fireball into my hand, throwing it down onto Titan’s arm just as he lifts it away from the others. The fiery blast explodes into the air, sending chunks of his rocky skin flying. Titan falls forward onto his free hand, red bursts of light exploding all over his body. I smile when I see my friends all hurling balls of ice at Titan’s arm. For the fun of it, I drop my own down, giving a sheepish wave when Ignis and Prompto look up to see who decided to join.

            The ice completely freezes Titan’s arm. Noctis summons the enormous sword he picked up from the coffin earlier and swings it around in a powerful blow that shatters the arm, leaving nothing but chunks of ice spraying through the air. Titan falls onto his severed arm, shouting more incoherent words. The others back away, calling to each other. Swarms of bright yellow light begin to rise around the Archaean, the ground shaking as he straightens, a long, booming scream erupting from his enormous body. The glow spreads throughout his body rapidly, flashing brightly. I shield my eyes, clinging to the cliff as airships begin to crash into the ground above. The others attempt to make a run for it, but only wind up getting cornered below me. A burst of hot lava escapes beside Prompto, nearly boiling him alive. Gladio looks up.

“Rayne! Get down here!”

“How, exactly?” I call back, raising an eyebrow. He raises his arms.

“I’ve got you. Hurry up!” With a shrug, I push myself off the cliff, squeezing my eyes shut until I’m caught with a loud grunt. “Doesn’t get much worse than this,” Gladio grumbles, setting me on my feet. I wince as my leg cracks again, slipping into that odd angle once more. More lava sprays up from the ground around us.

“I mean, we could be dead,” I suggest, shielding my face from the sudden wind that blasts over us. _Ow ow ow ow ow._ A huge airship comes to hover right in front of us, creaking in protest.

“The empire! Now?!” Ignis demands, glowering up at the ship.

            The ship’s enormous back doors slide open like a monstrous jaw. On the inside stands Ardyn, smiling at us proudly. He steps forward, leaning over and grinning. “Fancy meeting you here!” he calls through the loud winds of his magitek engine. I glare up at him, carefully leaning over on Prompto’s shoulder. “It occurs to me that I never formally introduced myself.” He places his hand over his heart, his eyes narrowing smugly. “Izunia. Ardyn Izunia.”

“Imperial Chacellor Izunia?” Ignis says as if finally realizing something extremely obvious.

“At your service,” he replies, bowing. “And more importantly, to your aid.” He throws his arms open wide. I scoff, Noctis slowly starting to shake his head. _He knew this would happen._ “I guarantee your safe passage. Though you’re always welcome to take your chances down _there._ ”

“Son of a…” Gladio grumbles, glaring up at the chancellor.

“Buried among the rubble, is it?” Ardyn asks, brushing his wild hair out of his face. Gladio and Noctis turn to at the rest of us.

“Dying here is not an option,” Ignis says firmly. “We have no choice, Noct.”

“I know,” Noctis nods, more molten lava exploding around us. I shake my head hopelessly, feeling Prompto’s arm slip up around my shoulder.

“Imperials it is then,” he sighs, looking up at the expectant chancellor. “Hooray for us."


	22. Deadeye

~Several days later~

“I still can’t believe it. I mean, shouldn’t the car have turned up by now?” Prompto asks, pacing in front of the caravan we’ve been living in.

“We should wait until Cindy’s done asking around the local garages before we despair,” Ignis replies, crossing his arms. Gladio shakes his head.

“Let’s not fool ourselves. The empire has it.”

“We just don’t know _where,_ ” I sigh, resting my hands on my hips. “Otherwise, I’d be kicking imperial @#$ right now.”

“Then maybe we could ask Ardyn to help us out again, right?”

“Ha! That’s really funny, Prompto,” I scoff.

“Yeah, the imperial chancellor,” Gladio adds, emphasizing the blonde’s misstep.

“He represents a problem, not a solution,” Ignis says, turning his gaze to Prompto.

“So where does that leave us?” Prompto asks, placing his hands on his hips.

“Stranded, awaiting word from Hammerhead,” Ignis sighs, pushing his glasses higher onto his face.

“In the meantime, we’ll have to hoof it,” Gladio nods.

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy that,” I mutter, crossing my arms. “Though, that means more _training_.”

“Forgot you thought that’s fun,” Noctis mumbles.

“Look, it’s Umbra!” Prompto exclaims, pointing to the small dog with graying fur. Noctis frowns, trying approach him, but the dog turns tail and runs away.

“Hey!” Noctis protests, running after him.

“No notebook this time?” I ask, following.

“We’ll have to wait and see,” Ignis replies, shaking his head.

            Umbra comes to a stop outside the outpost, barking once. Noctis slows down, jumping suddenly out of surprise. “… Gentiana.” I stop beside him, staring at the long haired woman before us, her hands clasped tightly over her robed stomach.

“Hear me, O King of the Stone. By the Stormsender’s blessing will the path to the Stone be opened. The Oracle goes hence in her King’s name.”

“Luna,” Noctis says, stepping closer. “Where is she now?”

“The eye of the Storm. When the covenant is forged, the Oracle and ring shall await their King at the Walls of Water. Stray not from the path.” Without another word, Gentiana disappears clear from sight.

“She’s a Messenger, a spirit faithful to the Oracle,” Ignis explains.

“For real?” Prompto asks, looking at the rest of us.

“We’re going beyond real now, pal,” Gladio scoffs, crossing his arms. “It’s complicated.”

“I saw her all the time when I was stationed in Tenebrae,” I nod, looking down at Noctis, who now kneels before Umbra with Luna’s notebook in hand. “Always lurking around Noctis and Lady Lunafreya.”

“That’s her job,” Gladio shrugs.

“Lady Lunafreya has done well to keep the ring from falling into enemy hands,” Ignis says as Noctis stands. I feel a rain drop fall onto my head, followed by another, and then three more.

“Great,” Prompto groans. I sigh, pulling my ponytail tighter and following the guys back toward the outpost. “All we need to do is hit Altissia.”

“That entails passage aboard a ship. Caem may serve us now as it did them then,” Ignis suggests.

“The hidden harbor… Hmph, just might work. I’ll have Iris set it up.” Gladio takes out his phone to do just that.

“So in the meantime,” Prompto starts, trying fruitlessly to keep his styled hair together as the rain begins to fall heavier. Of all the regions to get stuck, it had to be in Duscae.

“We head into the Storm,” Noctis finishes.

“Another day, another deity,” Prompto nods, giving up on his hair. “Why don’t we grab some lunch while we’re here?”

“Sounds good to me,” Noct says, turning to Ignis, who gives in with a sigh.

“I suppose so. Rayne? Gladio?”

“Coming,” Gladio mutters, typing away.

“No thanks,” I shake my head. “I think I’m just gonna walk around for a bit.”

“You need to keep your energy up, you know,” Ignis says, frowning at me. “You won’t accomplish that by skipping meals.”

“I’m not hungry,” I shrug, walking away toward the edge of the mountain the farm rests on.

            The scenery around me is so vibrant and green, unlike anything I ever saw outside of Insomnia. It must be from the frequent rainstorms and the care of the farmers that live here. Tall trees wave about, providing _some_ shelter from the rain that falls at a lazy, slow pace. I dig my fingers into the rocks that lead up to the tallest point in the area, climbing up the slippery rocks carefully. Once I’m at the top, I sigh, settling on the broad side of the rock and letting my legs dangle over the edge as I look out over the rest of Duscae.

            There are too many non-existent memories that _could_ have taken place here. It was a place Arma always wanted to go, to leave the big city for a few days and breath in the fresh air of the wild. Maybe ride a chocobo or two around. Hunt for the highest bounty. Sleep under the stars. A relaxing trip, not some mission on the outskirts of Insomnia’s property to settle a skirmish between the empire’s men and ours. A vacation, maybe.

            It was always something he talked about on our calmer days. He’d lean back against the smooth walls of the Citadel and cross his arms, looking up at the clouds through the enormous bubble that covered Insomnia with a hopeful smile on his face. He’d say he wanted me and Signum to be there too, even if we fought. And we wouldn’t, because we’d be so at peace, so free. He said he was proud of his duty, that he loved it, but I think it wore him out too soon. There was too much pressure to be flawless in everything he did, not only because he was the first son of Magnus Callen, but because he _was_ flawed and everyone that tried to talk to him could tell something was off. When they’d ask him a question and he’d only smile nod, they scorned. When he asked them to repeat themselves, they stomped away.

            I don’t think he realized how cruel that real world is. I didn’t, not before I was out here with my closest friends. It was going to be a fun road trip, the four of us following our friend along to his wedding in Altissia. But then… It was all a ploy to keep Noct safe.

There was no road trip, no wedding. There was destruction and death and betrayal, and there was nothing we could do to stop it. Knowing Arma, though, he’d be smiling right now. If our positions were switched, if he was here and I was… He’d be smiling. He’d be encouraging the others, giving them a cheerful boost even though he would know they’d be trekking through the mud for hours while they searched for Ramuh. Maybe… Maybe Regis made a mistake. Maybe Arma is exactly what my friends need right now.

I sigh, leaning my elbows onto my thighs as I set my chin in my hands. No, I know he’s gone. There’s no way to turn back time, to go back and fall on my knees and _beg_ Regis to let Arma go. At least then he’d be _alive._ But even now, if he was here to speak for himself, he’d be proud to have died protecting Insomnia.

“You looked a bit lonely up here.” I jump, turning to see Ignis standing behind me with a gentle smile on his face. “I hope I haven’t interrupted any deep thinking.”

“You’re good,” I sigh, watching him come to sit beside me. “It’s a nice view.”

“Indeed.” He pushes his glasses up, sharp green eyes studying the landscape with a strong appreciation. Finally, he takes a deep breath, glancing to his right at me. “We were just discussing you.”

“Oh boy,” I mutter, leaning back on my hands to giving Ignis a teasing smile. He shakes his head.

“All good this, I promise.”

“… So what’d they say?” I ask, curious as to why they’d be talking about _me_ of all things. Ignis takes a moment to collect his thoughts, eyes narrowed on the tree tops before he speaks.

“We’re worried.”

“Why?” I scoff, sitting up. “Iggy, I’m fine.”

“Are you?” he counters, turning to face me. “Because lately you’ve seemed more and more detached. I’ve never seen you injured so much as you have been in the past week.”

“Wasn’t prepared for all this, that’s all,” I shrug, feigning indifference. “Life’s different out here compared to fighting you in a training room.”

“I suppose so,” he nods, turning back to the view. “But you’ve changed. You speak less often, argue more, and your fuse has shortened quite a bit. Gladio says you seem more… _On edge_ than what’s necessary.”

“I’m protecting all of you from the empire and deities and whatever else life wants to throw at us,” I huff, shaking my head. “Of course I’m on edge.”

“And you’re defensive,” he points out, tilting his head to the side. When I only glare out at the woods, he rests on gloved hand on my shoulder. “I’m only trying to find the problem, Rayne.”

“There is no problem,” I grit.

“Hmm. And how are you handling Arma’s passing?”

“Passing,” I scoff. “Like he died in a coma and _wasn’t_ ripped to shreds by the imperials.”

“I see.” He sighs, removing his hand. “Well, I’ll see to it that you don’t lose your focus then. It does seem as though you’re dedicated to your duty. Though,” he adds. “I’m not sure how well you can do that if you refuse to eat, wander onto slippery cliffs alone, and keep all of your frustrations from years of life’s abuse pent up.”

“I’ll manage.”

“Good to hear.” Ignis carefully gets to his feet, dusting off his shirt. “Would you mind joining us or would you like to be left alone a moment longer?”

“I won’t take long,” I mumble, keeping my back to him as he sighs one last time and turns to climb down. Little does he know, I’m hiding a smile, flattered by the care that persists underneath his cool composure. If they world falls apart, at least we’ve got Iggy.

~|~|~|~|~|~

“They said that chocobos can’t come out because there’s a big behemoth out here!” Prompto whines.

“So are we hunting a behemoth or are we hunting a god?” I ask Noctis, crossing my arms. “Because both sound impossible, but…”

“Are you kidding?! A behemoth is probably nothing to you!” Prompto cries, begging for us to help him with his chocobo problem.

“I’m flattered,” I scoff, earning a sideways glance from Ignis.

“Lady Lunafreya isn’t waking these gods up so that we can hunt behemoths for the chocobos,” he says, lifting his glasses. “Though, I believe it would be faster for us to ride chocobos to each rune than to walk."

“Iggy’s got a point,” Gladio points out. “Besides, Prompto already took a copy of the bounty.”

“I couldn’t help it!” the blond exclaims defensively, handing the paper to Noct’s outstretched hand. The prince looks over the page with a frown, handing it back.

“Fine. We kill Deadeye and then we go for Ramuh.”

“Well, where’s he hiding?” I ask, resting my hands on my hips. “Any idea?”

“The guy said he’s outside the farm, uh, that way,” Prompto replies, pointing toward the east end of the camp.

“We need to restock on curatives first,” Ignis reminds us. “We used up most of them after our fight with Titan.”

“I’ll get it,” I offer. After receiving a nod, I turn and head for the chocobo farm’s general store. I approach the counter, offering a small smile to the young man running the counter.

“What can I get you, miss?” he asks, leaning forward onto the wooden countertop.

“Two elixirs and four, no five, potions,” I reply, reaching down to my boot for my gil. I freeze. _#$%^, I forgot to get…_

“That’ll be one thousand and fifty gil, ma’am,” the man says, ducking below the counter to get my ordered items. I whisper a thousand curses under my breath as I search my other boot, just in case. Life’s hard when you don’t have pockets. “Ma’am?”

“Uh, hang on to those real quick?” I ask, feeling my face grow hot. “I’ve gotta go grab…”

“Need this?” I start, swiveling around to see Gladio dangling a bundle of cash over my head.

“Dear Shiva,” I hiss, snatching the cash away and quickly dishing out my payment. The young man waits impatiently, gathering the money and shoving the assortment of colorful bottles into a paper bag. “Keep the change,” I mutter, watching Gladio grab the bag before turning on my heels and heading back.

“You owe me one,” he says, taking the leftover money that I hand back to him.

“Yeah, whatever. It’s stuff to save your @#$ when you’re in trouble,” I mutter, kicking a rock into the mud. He laughs, handing me the bag as we get closer to the others.

“But who’s using them more?”

“Shut it.” I pass the bag to Ignis, who nods gratefully. “We’ll be well off after this bounty.”

“We better be,” Noctis sighs. “Stuff out here’s expensive."

            We head down the path that Prompto pointed to, keeping up an easy, slow jog. After passing through the first layer of trees, we’re stopped by a loud roaring sound. A tree topples over in the distance meeting the ground with a thundering crash.

“Something’s amiss,” Ignis comments. I turn the corner to see a whole trail of collapsed trees.

“Well, it looks like we’ve found our behemoth,” I mutter under the sound of another deafening growl.

“This way it is then,” Noctis breathes, leading the way through the trees and in between the rocky walls of two hills. The further in we go, the mistier it gets, a thick fog settling overhead until I can barely make out Prompto walking in front of me.

            Out of nowhere, an entire pack of voreteeth rushes toward us, swinging their enormous tusks in an effort to knock us down. Noctis and I pair up, standing back to back as we take down the beasts that leap around us. My blade cuts across one’s face, a spray of blood shooting across its head before it whips around, shoving its tusks toward me. I put a bullet in its head before it can knock me over onto Noct. The prince lunches forward with his spear, jabbing through one’s side. And then he’s gone with a muffled shout.

“Noct!” Ignis shouts as I swivel around. Noctis has his arms raised over his face, protecting himself against the sharp jaws of the voretooth. I plant my boot into the beast’s side, shoving it off of Noct before lunging forward and ending its miserable existence. Before he can get knocked over again, I take the prince’s hand and pull him to his feet.

“Thanks,” he nods.

“I won’t always be there,” I remind him, turning back to continue fighting. Prompto’s Auto Crossbow sets off, killing several of the monsters that run around us. The remaining stragglers that try to escape are met by Gladio’s blade and Ignis’s lance. Prompto’s gun fades as he silently celebrates with a fist pump.

“Anyone dead?” Gladio asks, his sword dissolving.

“Not me!” Prompto cheers, skipping around. “It works really well, guys!”

“Noct?” Ignis asks, raising an eyebrow. The prince brushes dirt off a few scrapes on his arms.

“Does tired count?”    

“He’s alive,” I nod, releasing my own weapon and crossing my arms. “Did it just get chillier out here?”

“A bit,” Ignis confirms, straightening his leather jacket and eyeing my dirty blue t-shirt. “Though it seems you’ve forgotten your coat again.”

“Yup,” I sigh, blinking in an attempt to clear away the fog. Nothing happens. “Oh well. At least we’re not in an ice cave.

“Don’t jinx it,” Gladio mutters, starting down the path the Deadeye’s cleared.

“And where would an ice cave be around here?” I counter, hurrying to catch up. “It’s too warm out here.”

“A cave is underground.” Gladio raises an eyebrow, glancing down at me. “Didn’t Tallin teach you that much?”

“Tallin taught me plenty,” I snap.

“Touchy subject then,” he says, raising his hand defensively. “Sorry.”

“Uh-huh.”

We come to a stop just before a small crawlspace, Gladio looking back and waiting for Noctis. The prince immediately kneels, starting to climb in, when another growl ripples through the air. Gladio yanks him back his shoulder, holding his arm in front of him. I look up, searching for any signs of Deadeye above us. Every nerve in my body is on edge, every hair raised.

            Gladio crouches down, entering the small tunnel first before turning back and motioning for Noctis to follow him. Slowly, Noct follows him, pressed up against the stone wall and sticking close behind Gladio. Ignis follows and I go in after him. Prompto whimpers nervously when Deadeye growls again, huddling close to my back.

“Hold up,” Gladio says suddenly, holding up one of his hands. Through the empty spaces in the sheet metal above, I can see an enormous monster coming up behind him, having heard him speak. I force myself to hold my breath, cringing when Deadeye throws up his head and releases a roar that makes the ground tremble. Gladio nods back toward the behemoth, closing one eye and pointing to it. “Deadeye. The name says it all.” Deadeye growls, leaning down and chewing on something. His head snaps away from his prey, his giant fangs dripping with red blood. “Let’s move,” Gladio says, getting lower and sticking close to the wall as he continues further.

            We continue our slow trek, hearts racing in our chests as we crawl along right beside Deadeye, listening to the disgusting sounds of him ripping his prey apart. Even Ignis’s breath is ragged, uneven as he makes his way through in front of me. Deadeye suddenly stomps one massive paw into the ground, Gladio grunting as he knocks into the wall. “Get down!” he grits out, flattening.

            Noctis obeys immediately, nearly kicking Ignis’s glasses off as he does so. Deadeye thrusts his jaws into the opening, snapping and nearly snatching Noct’s head off. He opens his mouth, releasing a guttural sound so loud my ears are left ringing even after he turns and stomps off. We continue our crawl forward, Gladio exiting first. “Here we go,” he says quietly, looking around carefully as he stands to make sure the coast is clear before grabbing Noct’s pale arm and dragging him out of the tunnel.

“He gone?” Prompto hisses from behind me.

“Think so,” Gladio mutters back, moving out of Ignis’s way. “You guys alright?”

“Perfectly fine,” I nod, pushing myself up and pulling Prompto to his feet. His fingers are still trembling once I let them go. Ignis sighs, wiping the dirt from Noct’s boot off his face. “Though I dunno about Iggy. He got kicked pretty hard.”

“I’m perfectly fine, thank you,” Ignis replies, deflecting my teasing.

“Sorry about that, Specs,” Noctis apologizes, looking like he _might_ be sincere, but he also might not be.

“No worries,” Ignis replies smoothly. “Let’s carry on.”

“Are we seriously gonna fight this thing?” Prompto whines, huddling against my side as we move forward. I sigh.

“ _You_ were the one pushing for it.” He frowns, looking up at me.

“You’re not _blaming_ me, are you?”

“No.”

“It’s weak on the right,” Gladio says, glancing back at us.

“No eye, no horn,” I nod.

“Exactly. Let’s use that to our advantage.”

“We’ll stay in range until we can exploit its blind spot,” Ignis decides. One by one, we slip under the fallen trunk of a tree. Already, Noctis is hurrying ahead. “Exercise due caution,” he warns, the prince looking back to roll his eyes. _What royal etiquette._

            Straight ahead, I can see a tall fence blocking a short drop down onto more grassy ground. Noctis hops down, followed by the rest of us. I cringe when I hear the metal links rattle against the rocks. Gladio pushes past Noctis, pointing to an enormous shape up ahead.

“We’ve got the beast in our sight,” he murmurs.

“But no plan of attack,” Ignis counters, sounding obviously irritated. “The behemoth should be headed back to its lair, where we can catch it fully off guard.”

“Yeah, as long as we stay on guard ourselves,” Noctis agrees, looking back at his advisor.

“Well, I’m not staying _off_ guard until it’s _dead_ ,” I mutter, pressing closer to giant rock that hides us from the behemoth, except for the fog, of course.

            We hurry ahead, careful not to lose the monster in the fog, and hide behind the next couple of rocks. Prompto trips, catching himself with his hands. I wince at the squeak his boots make, but Deadeye doesn’t pay it any mind, traipsing forward to his den. It feels like we spend hours chasing after the behemoth in the fog. At one point, I have to reach forward and jerk Noctis back, Deadeye sniffing the air and searching for us wearily.

“Stay a little farther back,” I warn, whispering.

He nods, breaking free and continuing the trek forward. As long as the flat, fan-like end of his tail is able to be seen, we shouldn’t lose him. Deadeye suddenly leaps into the air. Gladio slaps a hand over Prompto’s mouth as he releases a startled cry. It appears as though we’ve located the behemoth’s home.

“There,” Ignis says in a low voice, directing Noctis toward a thin fissure in the wall for us to squeeze through. The prince goes first, followed by Prompto, then Ignis, me, and finally, Gladio.

“All in a day’s work,” Noct’s shield says proudly.

“Didn’t realize this was part of your morning routine,” I scoff. We drop down to the ground after finding our ledge come to an end. “Whoa.” Around us are the ruins of a cluster of buildings, all mossed over and crumbles.

“Nice place for a bad kitty,” Prompto comments, following Noctis down the ramp to the dirt.

            Around the corner, the fog’s already begun to clear. Ignis reaches forward to catch Noct’s attention, grabbing hold of one slim wrist. “Noct, I’ve notice these oil drums strewn ab…” A deafening roar cuts him off. Just above us on a cliff stands Deadeye, growling at us lowly. And then he lunges forward, his massive weight shaking the ground as he lands.

“I’m out!” Prompto shouts, running back to get a clear shot. “If anything happens to me…”

“I won’t let anything happen to you,” Noctis interrupts, summoning his engine blade into his hand.

“Aww what a pal.”

“What’re we doing, Iggy?” Gladio demands, backing away from the beast as he roars once more, growling as he slowly walks toward us.

“The oil drums,” Ignis replies. “Rayne and Noct need to hit the oil drums.”

“Me?!” I protest, diving out of the way as Deadeye swipes at us with his deadly claws. “I only have enough for one spell!”

“Well, make it count,” Gladio says, grabbing his blade from thin air and swinging toward Deadeye’s heavily muscled leg with all his might.

“I’ve got the first one,” Noctis says, warping away to a crumbling balcony and throwing down a ball of fire.

“Look out!” I call, sprinting away from the blast. Prompto yells in surprise as his shirt ignites, beating at the flames with his hands. Deadeye shrieks as the explosion hits him, boosted by the power of the oil drums nearby. The smell of burnt flesh fills the air, making my stomach churn uncomfortably as I rush in behind the behemoth’s head, attacking in his blind spot. He growls, whipping his head to the side; I scramble out of the way, firing a bullet into his side.

Suddenly, Noctis catches his eye, the monster bursting free from our attacks and charging toward the prince. Quickly, I snatch a ball of fire from the air, chucking it toward the two oil drums right in front of Deadeye. His deep cry is one of pain and anger as fire blasts up into his face, swatting his claws at whatever’s nearby. His enormous tail swings out; I duck under it, swiveling around to see the blow coming before it happens.

“Ignis!” I call, warning him of impending danger. The advisor turns just in time to have Deadeye’s tail bludgeon him to the ground. I huff, rushing toward the downed man. Another stomp of protest from Deadeye leaves me skidding on my knees, loose gravel digging into the heels of my hands. “You okay?” I ask, dragging myself to his side and helping him to his feet. He dusts off his clothing, looking up to nod. A thin trail of blood trickles down the side of his face, disappearing into his collar.

“I’m quite alright. Could go for an Ebony, actually.”

“What’re you on?!” Gladio demands, slashing at the behemoth.

“Save the coffee for later!” Noctis calls, diving down from a high ledge and digging the end of his spear in the behemoth’s back. Deadeye steps back, throwing his head back and roaring, thrashing around wildly. One of his massive paws knocks Gladio onto his back, leaving him to raise his wide blade to protect himself.

“Rayne!” Prompto shouts, launching a magazine into the air. I line up a shot carefully, the blast causing a chain reaction amongst the other oil drums nearby. I wince as debris flies through the air. Noctis warpstrikes from above, slicing through Deadeye’s side with a massive axe. With a deep groan, the behemoth turns, tossing his head to the left and narrowly missing running right over Ignis.

            I hurry in to help Noctis knock the beast onto its side, only to have one of Deadeye’s monstrous paws kick back and sending me to the ground. He turns and attempts to crush me under his foot; I squeeze my eyes shut and jam my sword up into the pad of his foot, completely expecting the full force of his crushing weight. Instead I’m met with a strangled shout and someone jerking me away. Gladio knocks the claw away, watching Noctis warpstrike again.

“Thanks,” I huff, grabbing my sword and diving right back in, driving my blade into the behemoth’s soft belly and jumping up, cleaning a clean slice through his underside. Noctis shouts out a warning, throwing down a final fireball. I turn and run out of the way, looking back as Deadeye bellows his last.

“Got him!” Prompto whoops, throwing a fist in the air. Gladio joins him, the two fist bumping excitedly. “It just occurred to me, but this is totally just like King’s Knight.”

“Huh?” Noctis frowns.

“There’s five of us, just like in the game!”

“I thought there were only four…”

“Bonus character!” Prompto sings out.

“Well then I’ve gotta be a _five-_ star character,” Noctis grins.

“ _@#$%_ no,” Gladio grunts. “If anyone’s a ‘Rare,’ it’s me.”

“That’s a good one,” I scoff. “You look like one of those three-stars you get that looks like they’re gonna be good but then you realize they’re complete and utter crap.”

“Ha! She got you!” Prompto laughs, Gladio only grunting an irritated response.

I smile, shaking my head. We all look dead, covered in blackish bruises and bleeding cuts and scrapes, and yet, we also look very much alive. I couldn’t ask for better. “Should we find a haven? It’s almost pitch black outside.”

“Yeah,” Noctis nods. “Here, I see a way out over there. We can just head back to the chocobo farm.”

“Sounds good to me,” I nod. “We can use the potions and stuff there.”

“And we can _shower,_ ” Gladio says, following Noctis out of the area.

“Yes,” Ignis sighs, lifting his glasses with the tip of one finger. “Definitely shower.”


	23. The Runes of Ramuh

The next morning the skies are clear and the sun is shining brightly. I’m a bit sore, but it’s nothing too terrible. The only thing that’s really bothering me is that _smell_. I hate the smell of chocobos- can’t stand it. And yet here I stand, watching Prompto and Noctis coo at their birds, stroking their beaks, and hugging their feathered necks. _Gross._ Ignis looks over at me with a sly smile.

“I do hope you won’t be thrown off this time.”

“Ha, ha,” I retort dryly. “You’re so funny, Iggy. Not my fault the bird didn’t like me.”

“You were being kinda rough with it,” Prompto points out, whipping out his camera to take photos.

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Gladio says, shaking his head. Upon seeing my scowl, he shrugs. “What? You being rough? You want me to be shocked or something?”

“Shut your mouth,” I mutter, though it’s not very threatening. “Are we gonna get going?”

“Just a minute,” Noctis calls, lifting up a handful of gysahl greens for his chocobo.

“I thought he was getting married to Lunafreya,” I scoff, earning a low chuckle from Gladio and a small smile from Ignis.

“Well, people change,” Gladio teases, crossing his arms. “Stop spoiling the birds and let’s go!”

“Fine,” Noct huffs, pulling himself up onto his chocobo’s saddled back and patting its white feathers. “Hey Prompto, what should I name him?”

“Hmm…” Prompto hums, climbing onto his own chocobo. “How ‘bout Vinnie?”

“Vinnie it is then,” Noctis nods, looking back at the three of us. “Y’know, for how pushy you were being, I don’t see you guys ready to go.”

“Yeah, okay Princess,” I call back, taking the reins of a free chocobo from one of the farm hands. I carefully run my fingers across its golden feathers before pulling myself up, leaning down by its face. “We’re gonna be friends and you’re gonna like it, you hear me?”

“And that’s how you and Iggy became friends, right?” Gladio teases, climbing onto a larger bird, one that will hopefully be able to sustain his weight.

“Definitely,” I nod.

“Absolutely not,” Ignis scoffs, mounting the last bird. “Shall we head out? I believe we should reach the first by following the main road, for the most part.”

“Sounds good to me,” Noctis shrugs, pushing his bird into a trot. Gladio grins, his chocobo taking off in a sprint.

“Keep up if you can!”

“Sometimes I wonder…” Ignis sighs, hurrying to catch up with the rest of the group. I laugh, shaking my head as Gladio and Noctis race down the road with Prompto at their heels.

“Me too, Iggy.”

“Perhaps we should go after them?” he suggests, watching Gladio’s chocobo nearly skid into a rock. “They’re going to kill their poor rides.”

“And then I’ll kill them.” Ignis raises an eyebrow at me in question. “For Prompto’s sake.”

“Of course.”

“First Titan, and now Ramuh,” Gladio muses once we’ve caught up, the birds slowing to a trot. “Chasing down deities is hard work.”

“Think of how Lady Lunafreya must feel,” Prompto replies, slowing his chocobo just a bit.

“If the strain of the rites is as Gentiana suggested, I fear she’s far worse off than we are,” Ignis adds.

“Always the Debbie Downer,” I tease, laughing when my ride pecks at his.

“I thought we established that back in Hammerhead?”

“At the very beginning, yeah,” Prompto nods. He gives a low whistle. “Oh man, that doesn’t feel like two weeks ago.”

“And yet here we are.” Ignis looks toward Noctis. “It’s as though we thought we’d perish soon after Insomnia.”

“We had a right,” Gladio scoffs. “That was a mess.”

“Yeah,” Noctis agrees, wincing as the next brilliant lightning bolt in the distance flashes. “I’m assuming the lightning is telling us where to go?”

“That would be a wise assumption,” Ignis nods.

“So is Gentiana, y’know, _human_?” Prompto asks, leaving the question open to all.

“Not quite.” Ignis shakes his head. “While not exactly gods, Messengers are divine entities.”

“Just like the Oracle speaks to the gods for the people, Messengers speak to the people for the gods,” Noctis explains.

“Look who didn’t doze off in deity class,” I tease, riding alongside the prince and tapping his leg with the tip of my boot. He rolls his eyes, moving away from me.

“So she’s like Lunafreya’s partner in divine,” Prompto nods. His face dawns with realization. “Hey, Iris’s story about Lady Lunafreya coming through town was true after all.”

“Did you doubt that it would?” I accuse, raising an eyebrow.

“N-no! I just thought maybe she saw something wrong.”

“Judging by the timing of her visit, she probably set course for the Archaean as soon as she fled the Crown City,” Ignis agrees.

“You really owe her big time, Noct,” Gladio chuckles, his chocobo jumping into the air. Prompto’s follows and so does Noct’s, all three “Kwehs” ringing through the empty air.

“Can’t wait to thank her in person,” the prince admits, glancing at his bodyguard sheepishly.

“Imperials!” I call out in warning. We pull our chocobos to a stop, the familiar shapes of MTs and one of the large armors showing through the constant fog that’s settled over Duscae. “Get off here and take ‘em out?” Noctis frowns, staring at the shapes. “It wouldn’t be too bad to take them out. They look easy enough and at least then they won’t be terrorizing the locals.”

“Yeah,” he nods. “Everybody off. We’re heading in on foot.”

“Aw man,” Prompto whines, sliding off his chocobo’s back and patting its stinky feathers. “See you soon, big guy.”

            I ready my weapon as we approach the enemy, trying to decide the best way to go about this. Being a tactician, that’s Iggy’s thing. Mine’s just being the idiot who kills things. Noctis already seems to have an idea, and Ignis apparently wants to see him go through with it. The prince grabs a lightning flask, dark eyes narrowed on the enemy as he lines up his throw. I wait impatiently for him to zap our enemies, and when he does, there’s a stronger static feeling in the air than usual, the hairs on my arms standing on end as thunder cracks loudly around us. The two soldiers rattle to the ground.

“Thundara?” I ask as Noctis summons his lance.

All I receive is a cocky smile before he warpstrikes one of the MTs that’s getting to its feet. I laugh, hurrying toward the magitek armor, attacking its stilt-like legs. Prompto gets a good shot at its main panel, the enormous robot sparking and shuddering as Gladio and I demolish its legs, knocking it onto the ground before Ignis drives his spear into its sparking body, the machine groaning as the damage done to its shell incapacitates it for good.

“Nice hustle, team!” Prompto grins, high fiving me and Noct and knocking his fist against Gladio’s. “Let’s go get us a piece of that lightning god.”

            Noctis reaches into his pocket and pulls out a silver whistle, blowing hard. The shrill noise makes me cringe. Seconds later, five chocobos come rushing toward us, skidding to a stop upon seeing each of their previous riders. Noct’s nuzzles against him as he hugs its neck. I smile when he laughs, offering praises for the tall bird. Gladio and Ignis chuckle, mounting their chocobos. I follow suit, waiting for Prompto to finish snapping pictures before we head off the road and up a grassy path. The flash of Ramuh’s lightning bolt comes closer as we head up the hill, and then, suddenly, it stops. Before us is a white tree, illuminating with a soft white glow.

“Careful, Highness,” Ignis warns, eyeing the tree as Noctis slides off his chocobo as walks toward it steadily.

Noct glances back at his advisor uneasily before reaching a hand out toward the tree unsteadily. There’s a sharp explosion of blinding electricity, Noct’s eyes flashing an angry amethyst. With another burst of light, the sparks vanish, leaving Noct’s bright eyes to fade back to their regular dark blue. He blinks at the tree as if clearing his head. “I remember… Back in Tenebrae with Gentiana…” he murmurs. He jumps, looking around sharply before grimacing as rubbing his face with one hand. Prompto frowns, peering around his chocobo’s head.

“What is it? Another headache?” he asks, worried about his best friend.

“I heard her,” Noctis says, shaking his head and climbing back onto his chocobo. “Gentiana.”

“Divine voices in your head again?” Gladio asks, raising an eyebrow and tucking his phone away.

“Hopefully it won’t amount to the same headache it did with the Archaean,” Ignis sighs.

“Hopefully _nothing_ amounts to the same as the Archaean,” I huff. “That was _miserable.”_ Noctis winces again, catching Ignis’s attention.

“You alright? What did she say?”

“Uh…” Noctis shakes his head quickly. “Luna’s awakening the Six.”

“Oh _fun,_ ” I mutter.

            Once we’re back on the road, we’re headed in a completely different direction. It also begins to rain, heavily. The stench of wet chocobos nearly makes me gag on more than one occasion, especially when Prompto teases me about it for a solid five minutes before Gladio shuts him up. I grimace as rain drops sting my cheeks, the torrential rain drenching every one of use from head to toe in cool water.

“#$%^, this wind’s strong,” Noctis calls over the sound of the rainfall.

“ _No!_ ” Prompto cries. “My perfectly groomed hair!”

“Think you got it bad?” Noct counters, glancing over his shoulder. “Check out Ignis!”

“Whoa, you’re right,” Prompto gushes, looking back. I turn to my right to see Ignis’s usually perfect and pristine hair wilted and flopping limply over his forehead, all his usual product long gone. I bite back a laugh as Ignis smiles wryly, slicking the wild locks back.

“It’s rude to stare,” he admonishes light heartedly.

“Hard _not_ to stare,” I tease, quirking an eyebrow and offering a coy smile. “You’re a good lookin’ guy.”

“Flattered,” Ignis scoffs.

“C’mon, pick up,” Gladio grumbles, glaring at his phone in one hand and holding his chocobo’s reigns in the other.

“No luck?” Prompto asks.

“Probably got her phone on silent,” Gladio grumbles.

“Have you tried Signum?” I ask, steering my way through a crowd of garulas.

“Don’t have his number,” he shakes his head, tucking his phone away.

“It’s Arma’s phone,” I say, my voice lowering involuntarily.

“Oh. I’ll try.”

“So, if Gentiana’s not mortal, then she doesn’t ever grow older?” Prompto asks, changing the subject as tension begins to settle in the air.

“Yeah,” Noctis nods, pulling his chocobo to a stop and sliding off. I follow suit.

“Ah, to be forever young…” Prompto breathes, climbing down. Noctis winces, blinking rapidly. His friend hurries forward, grabbing his shoulder. “Noct, you okay?”

“Yeah. Just another reminder to receive the blessing.”

“And telepathy had to hurt,” I mutter. “Of course it did.”

“The Six wouldn’t have it any other way,” Ignis nods. “That divine power is open only to you.” I look back at Gladio, who’s just tucking his phone away. When he sees my questioning look, he shakes his head.

“Ugh,” I groan, wringing my hair out of my ponytail even though it’ll be soaked again in mere minutes. “ _What_ are they doing?”

“Not sure. Could just be walking around Lestallum,” he shrugs. I frown, not quite as easy going as the bodyguard. There has to be something wrong. Maybe he didn’t answer because Gladio’s name showed up on the screen. _Yeah…_ We head farther up the slippery, grassy hill and just past a chain fence. Up ahead, I can see another white tree, reaching out its electricity like deadly claws.

“I just can’t help but worry,” I huff, crossing my arms and pulling my jacket tighter around me. Gladio raises an eyebrow, adjusting his own vest a little. Leather’s not the most comfortable when it's wet.

“You don’t think I’m worried?”

“I dunno,” I shrug. “You don’t exactly strike me as a worrier. Sig’s all I have left.”

“Same with me and Iris,” he points out. “Doesn’t do any good to worry excessively. Though,” he sighs, pushing his wild, drenched hair from his face, “we should go check on them after this Ramuh ordeal is all cleared up.”

“Sounds good to me,” I nod, watching Noctis reach forward to absorb the power from the tree, gritting his teeth and stumbling back after a particularly bright flash of light. He hisses, clutching his head in pain. He sighs, shaking his head and looking at Ignis.

“Last one’s in the cave,” he says quietly, starting back toward our chocobos.

“Let’s hurry up and get this over with,” Gladio nods.

“Finally! Time to meet with the Stormsender!” Prompto gushes.

“You’d better look your best,” Ignis says dryly, pushing his glasses up. I laugh.

“How? We look like drowned rats.”

“Correction,” Prompto starts, holding a finger in the air.

“ _You_ look like a drowned rat,” Gladio completes, throwing an arm around my shoulders and ruffling my soggy hair.

“Hey!” I protest, struggling to get free from his grasp. “It’s not fair, you have all these stupid muscles.”

“I mean, it’s not like you don’t have any,” Prompto grins, skipping away gleefully when I kick at him.

“Get off!” I whine, momentarily giving up and letting him drag me along. “ _Iggyyy_.”

“I’m afraid I cannot help you,” Ignis replies, glancing back and straightening his glasses. “Those _stupid muscles_ may be a bit too much for me to handle.”

“I hate you,” I huff, digging my elbow into Gladio’s ribs. “There’s too much @#$% _padding.”_ Gladio laughs, freeing me. I glare at him as I make an attempt to smooth my ruffled, soaked hair.

“Hear that Iggy?” Gladio chuckles, nudging the advisor playfully. “Looks like you just lost a friend.”

“Oh, it’s not our first disagreement,” he says, waving Gladio off. I roll my eyes, coming up Ignis’s other side.

“Had plenty before,” I add. “A couple times, he usually just wound up kicking my butt in the training room.”

“Iggy?” Gladio raises an eyebrow. Ignis sniffs, lifting his glasses.

“I’m not sure if I should be offended. But yes; she loses her concentration when she’s angry. It makes it rather easy to humiliate her.”

“Thanks for exposing me,” I scoff, bumping his side playfully. I approach my smelly chocobo and climb into its saddle. “Well, we off to that cave?”

“As soon as you guys decide to stop fighting, yeah,” Noctis replies smartly, a smug smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

            Gladio takes off as always, his chocobo sprinting away right off the back. Prompto’s isn’t ever too far behind, with Noctis trailing nearby. Me and Ignis usually hang back a little. I guess it’s better that we don’t run our chocobos down _too_ much.

“After Ramuh, we go see Leviathan, right?” Gladio asks once his bird calms down a bit.

“Indeed,” Ignis nods. “I daresay Lasy Lunafreya seeks the Hydraean as we speak.”

“Which means another rite, and a heavier burden. Hope she can hold up,” Prompto says, his voice laced with concern for the Oracle. I smile; Prompto’s a little _too_ invested in the wellbeing of others. “We’re still gonna visit the other royal tombs, right?” he asks suddenly, looking to Noctis.

“Of course,” Ignis says, answering for the prince. “We’ve simply gone off-road for a spell.”

“Noct could definitely use a hand from his ancestors,” Gladio agrees.

“Even then, I’m _positive_ he’s hopeless,” I sigh, shaking my head.

“The dead can wait, but gods aren’t always forgiving. Let us not keep the Fulgurian waiting,” Ignis advises.

“Guys,” Prompto calls, leaning forward on his chocobo’s neck. “Where’d that car of ours drive off to?”

“We’d better find her before we set sail,” Gladio replies, slowing his ride.

“Can’t leave the old girl behind,” Noctis agrees.

“Oh please,” I tease. “I’m sure you two just miss reading trashy novels and napping.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Ignis quips.

            We ride for what feels like forever, drenched from head to toe even as the rain lays off. The cool air and the humidity to not mix well at all, creating a thick fog that makes it nearly impossible to the see the lightning bolt we’re following. We manage to get pretty close when Ignis spots a haven. 

“We should set up camp,” he says, stopping his chocobo and motioning to the rock covered in glowing runes. “It would be good to get some rest before taking on such a task. We’ve had a long trip today.”

“Yeah, we have,” Noctis agrees. “Sounds good to me. Got the camping gear?”

“Yeah,” Gladio nods, sliding off his chocobo and helping bring the minimal stuff we could pack onto our chocobos up onto the haven. “Prompto, give me a hand.”

“You betcha! Be right there!"

“Thank the Six for waterproof backpacks,” I breathe, opening my bag to find my clothes safe and dry.

“They’re nice,” Noctis nods, grabbing his own bag and following me up to the campsite. “Not as nice as a hotel, though.”

“Sorry, Princess, we’re out in the boonies now,” I reply flatly, tossing my closed pack to the side and stretching. “Man, my _back_ hurts,” I groan, feeling a pop in my shoulder and another in my neck.

“Your posture is horrid,” Ignis replies wittily, attempting in vain to start a fire. “It may be wise to take some dry firewood with us next time.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Gladio says, driving in the tent’s last stake. “The sleeping bags got a little damp.”

“Ew,” I huff. “This day never _dries._ ”

“I don’t know how much more my camera can take,” Prompto adds, disappointed. “I don’t want it to get water in the lens or anything.”

“You two are wimps,” Gladio mutters, hitting the backs of our heads simultaneously.

“Sorry we’re not outdoorsmen,” Prompto huffs, looking at the tent longingly. “It’s seven, isn’t it? Is that too early to go to bed?”

“You can wait until dinner is prepared,” Ignis replies. “Though,” he adds, sounding defeated. “There isn’t much we have that doesn’t need to be heated.”

“I can eat granola bars,” Noctis shrugs.

“Yeah, I’m perfectly fine with that,” Prompto nods.

“You’re positive?” Ignis asks, arching an eyebrow.

“Let ‘em live, Iggy,” I call over my shoulder, grabbing my backpack. “I’m changing. No one come in.”

“Someone’s shy,” Gladio teases, chuckling when I throw a wet log at him. “You’ve got thirty seconds before they’ve swallowed their dinner whole and head to bed.”

“Ha-ha,” Noctis retorts, deadpan.

            I throw on some temporarily dry clothes and shove my dirty ones away. I crinkle my nose upon zipping my bag. _I smell like wet chocobo and sweat. We need showers **bad.**_ When I step out of the tent in a clean, darker t-shirt and the leggings that Ignis sewed up, Prompto leaps to his feet, hurrying to the tent.

“I exhausted!"

“Me too,” Noctis nods, following. I sigh, shaking my head and looking back at the other two.

“Ready to get some sleep?”

“Let’s just hope it’s _good s_ leep,” Gladio grumbles. “Sometimes these havens kill my back.”

“And you tried to argue that they’re better,” I point out, crossing my arms.

“When we put the tent in the right spot, yeah,” he huffs, pushing past me to crawl into the tent.

            Duscae get cold at night. Somehow, I wind up smashed between Gladio and Ignis in the night. Iggy’s back is facing me, his glasses grasped between two loose fingers of the arm draping over his face. Gladio, on the other hand, is a living, breathing furnace with one of his legs tossed over both of mine and trapping one of Ignis’s too and one of his arms proving a long, hard pillow. It’s much better than being out here alone and freezing, that’s for sure.   _Note to self: always sleep by Gladio when it’s gonna be cold at night._


	24. Fociaugh Hollow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My short-giggle-fest-story funny bone has been tickled, so expect some nonsense soon. 
> 
> You may now erase those strange words from your mind.

            I wake up to the feeling of Ignis’s warmth disappearing, the telltale shuffling of him getting up filling my suddenly alert ears. I shiver as one of my sources of heat disappears. While we have the sleeping bags, they were too wet to be slept in comfortably, so we opted to sleep on top of them and stick close together. There’s a slight touch to my shoulder and my eyes flutter open, met with Ignis’s. It’s still dark, the little light the early sun provides struggling to shine through the heavy fog outside.

Ignis glances toward the entrance of the tent, looking back to me in silent question. He obviously knows he woke me up. I nod, carefully wiggling myself free from Gladio’s heavy leg and scoot away from him cautiously as not to wake him up. They guy could use a little more rest considering all he’s doing for Noct. I follow Ignis out of the tent, picking my over Prompto and Noctis, the prince’s back curled against his shield’s and the blond balled up close to Noct’s chest. I allow a small smile before leaving, the image imprinted in my mind.

“I apologize for waking you,” Ignis says quietly once we’re safely outside. “That wasn’t my intention, but I thought it might be hard for you to fall back asleep.”

“And you were right,” I grin, appreciating Ignis’s thoughtfulness toward the little things. I don’t think he would’ve wanted everyone cranky because of my restless tossing and turning. “Gladio’s pretty warm, though. 

“Indeed,” Ignis nods, heading toward his cooking station and turning on the stove. “There should be some things in my bag for breakfast.”

“Alrighty,” I sigh, kneeling down toward his bag and dig through layers of clothing, careful not to ruin their folding too much. Ignis’ll be pissed if I get his clothes all wrinkled and balled up. “Eggs?”

“There should also be some potatoes and peppers in there too,” he replies, taking the handful of eggs I hand him. He continues to list things off as he prepares breakfast, switching places with me if I can’t identify what exactly he’s taking about. I didn’t realize he could fit so much food in his backpack. “Here we are,” he says gently, transferring food onto three plates and reaching down for his water canteen. “Gladio should be up when he smells it,” he mutters, handing a plate to me. I sigh, accepting a fork and sitting on the edge of the haven.

“I can see a few elemental crystals from here,” I comment as Ignis busies himself behind me. I frown, looking back at him. “Iggy, take a break. They’re not getting up anytime soon.”

“I’m only making sure their breakfast doesn’t cool,” Ignis reassures me, doing a few more things I can’t see before settling beside me. “Noct cleared them yesterday while we were setting up. They’ve regenerated already?”

“Guess so,” I shrug, scooping a forkful of eggs into my mouth. “Think he’ll mind if I get my hands on some?”

“He’s not up,” Ignis replies, taking his time with his food. “The early bird gets the worm.”

“Except when it comes to a king,” I laugh. “Then he’s got dibs on everything.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind,” Ignis shakes his head, setting his plate on his lap and pulling his glasses off his face. He wipes at the lenses with a portion of his shirt.

“This fog really isn’t helping you with the whole sight thing,” I comment. “Y’know, you look younger without those on.”

“So I’ve heard,” he replies, setting them back on his face and aging five years. “Though, I’d much rather see clearly than worry about my youthful appearance.”

“Guess so,” I shrug. “I mean, you could always wear contacts. I know Prompto does.”

“I’d rather not jab my eyes with my fingers that often,” he says, offering a small smile.

“True,” I laugh. “I don’t know how Arma did it with those ‘super strength’ things, or whatever they were.” I shake my head, setting my empty plate to the side and leaning forward onto my knees. “ _Man_ was he impaired.”

“And yet he was an excellent soldier.” Ignis studies me from the corner of his eye. “How are you handling this so far?”

“What exactly is this?” I ask, looking back at him. “Dealing with your guys’ crap or Insomnia?”

“Both, I suppose.” Ignis straightens his glasses, pushing them onto the bridge of his straight nose. “I must say, I’m surprised you haven’t broken down at least once.”

“Did you expect me to?” I raise an eyebrow. Sighing, I straighten, leaning back. My hands digging into the rough rock isn’t an unwelcome feeling. “I guess I am too. But we both know I’m good at bottling things.”

I close my eyes, feeling the cool, wet morning air on my face. “I’m coping, I guess. Death doesn’t really feel as hard as it should. Not when it happens all at the same time.” Ignis listens in silence, something I’ve found he’s particularly good at. He’s been the only one for at least eight years. “First it was Wyn, then Dad, and now Arma, not to mention everyone else I knew at the Citadel. But,” I add, opening my eyes and smiling at Ignis. “I think I’ve stopped worrying about Noct’s driving. He’s getting a little better.”

“I hate to interrupt, but I can’t agree.”

“You aren’t the one who gets car sick,” I counter, hitting the ground to my left. “Sit down, big guy. I don’t like it when you hover.”

“Yes ma’am,” Gladio grumbles, settling on my other side with his plate of food. “Thanks, Iggy.”

“You’re welcome,” Ignis sighs, standing and taking my empty plate. “Time?”

“Seven,” Noct’s bodyguard answers, shoveling his breakfast into his mouth. Ignis nods, walking back toward the main camp.

“So it’s safe to say they won’t be up for another hour,” I huff, eyeing the crystals a short distance away. “There any clear patches around here?”

“A little further up hill,” Gladio says, motioning to the path that passes by the haven and goes closer to the cave. “There’s another downhill, too. Wanna spar?”

“Better than sitting around all morning,” I nod, grinning. “Gonna run around a bit while you eat.”

“You do that,” he grumbles. I slip off the edge of the haven, dropping down a few feet before hurrying toward the elemental crystals and absorbing fire and ice. I turn and head toward the road, kneeling to tighten my boots’ laces and stretch a bit. Then I take off, feeling the wind whip against my face and my feet hit the ground with each step. It’s a welcome, familiar feeling. There’s really no way to fall out of shape when you’re fighting for your life every day, but a run every once in a while feels great.

            Once I return to camp, Gladio’s done and Ignis is organizing random junk that’s been scattered. He’s such a mother, I swear. Once Noct’s shield sees me, he says something to Ignis before dropping off the rock. “Where’re we headed?”

“Uphill,” I reply, walking past him to lead the way. He follows, summoning his large sword.

“If you plan on sprinkling me with magic, I’d keep light,” he warns, though when I turn back, he’s giving me a stupid grin. “Wouldn’t wanna hurt me, hm?"

“We’ll see,” I scoff, summoning my gunblade to my left hand and backing away from him. In the distance, Ramuh’s thunder rumbles. “Ready?”

“There’s no _ready_ in combat,” Gladio counters, still smiling like an idiot. I roll my eyes, dropping my sword.

“Let’s go hand to hand.”

“Sure?” he asks, raising an eyebrow as his own weapon vanishes. Upon seeing my determined face, he sighs. “Alright c’mon.”

            I weigh my options, shrugging before rushing toward him, planning to fake him out. Instead, I wind up skidding on the wet rocks and grabbing hold of his block to keep myself from slipping off the high ledge. He chuckles, dragging me back up. I glare at him, trying to get behind him before he can stop me. He blocks that way easily, giving me that same cocky, egotistical smile that annoys me so much. I’m just feeding his enormous ego, I swear.

“Too hard?” he asks, taunting me when he blocks a strike.

“Shut up,” I huff, making another attempt at feigning a hit to the left and hitting on the right. He blocks both punches with his hands, catching my fists easily. “Gladio!”

“Iggy’s right, you know. You try too hard to the point that you’re failing.”

            Gritting my teeth, I rip my hands free, sending one directly into his unsuspecting stomach. He grunts, but it’s still not enough. _Tallin didn’t make you do all that martial arts #$%^ &*( for nothing. _Pressing my lips together, I distract Gladio with my fists once more before sweeping my leg around forcefully and sending him onto his back. The only problem, of course, is that he’s still hanging onto my balled hands.

            I didn’t see the fall coming, which gives him the opportunity to try to pin me down. I give a frustrated cry as he turns me onto my back, pushing my struggling arms back. Going on pure instinct, I knee him in the goods and push him back over. “No fair,” he huffs, only having to use pure strength to flip the balance once and for all. I huff, glaring up at him.

“I hate you, you know that?” I mutter. He grins.

“Huh. You know, I tried to warn you.”

“You’re just heavier,” I fire back, making up any excuse.

“And stronger, and if I have to say so myself, _much_ better looking,” he teases. I roll my eyes, trying to wiggle my wrists free.

“Can you get off?”

“Magic word?”

“How about,” I start, biting my lip as I force my feet up onto his abdomen and push, knocking him onto his butt. “I said to get off?”

“That _hurt_ ,” he huffs, getting to his feet.

“Who’s whining now?” I sneer, dodging a shove. I groan when feel a cold drop of water on my head. “It’s raining _again?_ ”

“We’re in Duscae,” Gladio shrugs, frowning at the muddy boot prints on his bare stomach. “Remind me to wear a shirt next time.”

“I remind you all the time,” I counter, heading down the hill. “You insist on wearing that vest instead.”

“Gotta catch the ladies somehow,” he retorts.

“Yeah? How’s that working for you?” Noctis asks, now awake as we step onto the haven.

“Not well, apparently,” I laugh, Gladio shoving the prince gently. “He’s just ticking me off.”

“Are we ready to head out?” Ignis asks, crossing his arms. “Or are you going to slide around in the mud some more?”

“Am I really that dirty?” I ask, looking down at my dirt-smudged shirt and pants. I can only imagine when my face looks like. “We need showers _now._ You all stink.”

“It’s all that manliness you’re smelling,” Prompto teases, slinging an arm around my shoulders. “Too much?”

“Really? Because you all just smell like wet dogs and B.O.,” I huff, pushing his arm off me. “Let’s get this over with.”

            We head up the hill, approaching the cave Noctis spoke of. Around us are dilapidated ruins of an older civilization, walls crumbled and fences weakened. There’s brief flash before the loudest crack of thunder yet leaves my ears ringing. I clench my jaw, bearing the stinging pain as it shoots through my head. Prompto cries out, covering his ears.

“That one was pretty close,” Gladio says, pushing his wet hair out of his face.

“Which means we must be as well,” Ignis states, continuing the walk up the path.

“I dub thee ‘Captain Obvious’,” I mutter, following. Noctis laughs, Ignis shooting me a look.

“Look- over there. I bet that’s the spot lightning struck,” Gladio says, pointing to a break in between two enormous rocks up ahead. The path leads straight through the crevice into a dark cave.

“And we’re supposed to go inside?” Prompto asks nervously. I give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“We’ll be alright. We’ve done this twice already,” I remind him.

“Yeah, and last time I got my head cracked open,” he counters, switching his light on as we enter the thin passageway.

“Then don’t get your head cracked open this time,” Gladio says flatly.

“Amen to that,” I nod, slipping past the blond as the tunnel widens.

“Well, here we are,” Prompto sighs. “Fociaugh Hollow!”

“No telling what awaits inside,” Ignis murmurs, Noctis pausing to look back at us.

“Stay sharp,” Gladio reminds him.

“Always,” Noct nods, heading forward into the cave.

“So Noct, right now you’re still gathering your powers, but what’ll you do once you’ve found ‘em all?” Prompto asks, sticking close to his friend.

“The calling is only a set of guiding principles,” Ignis explains, answering for Noctis as always.

“We’re drifting into the deep end,” Prompto groans as the cave’s path slants downward.

“I can’t quite make out how deep it goes,” Ignis replies, eyes running over the greenish stone of the walls. I press my hand against the wall to keep myself from slipping as the tunnel gets steeper.

“Only one way to find out, right?” Gladio asks, his voice rumbling through the hollow cave system.

“Dive right in,” I answer, pulling my jacket tighter. “It’s still damp, even down here.”

“Daemons don’t strike me as beings that like warm, dry places,” Gladio mutters. I block my face with my forearms as a wave of bats rushes into the room, Gladio stumbling back into Ignis and Prompto. “I hate bats,” he huffs.

            The passage opens up into a huge, dusty room, our lights hardly able to illuminate enough space to see the whole cave. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this place,” Prompto says, his voice wavering.

“As if danger lurks around every corner,” Ignis muses, pushing his damp hair out of his face.

“Guess what? It does,” I fire back, keeping an eye on Noctis as he digs through a random pile of objects that’s caught his eye.

“Avoid all corners. Got it!” Prompto nods, forcing a smile onto his face.

“Hey Noct, check this out,” Gladio says, pointing out a rather shiny… shiny thing.

“It’s a… tooth,” Noctis replies dryly, picking up the object and looking at it.

“Yeah, and it might be worth something,” Gladio counters. Rolling his eyes, the prince shoves the tooth into his pocket and continues forward. We come to a rather tight crevice, but it’s the only way we can continue. “Should be able to slip through.”

“Let’s see,” Noctis mutters, turning sideways and shuffling through the fissure. Gladio goes next, followed by me and Prompto.

“Tight squeeze,” Gladio grits, wincing as he chest scrapes along the walls.

“Maybe for you,” Prompto teases. “Pretty easy for me though.”

“You don’t have boobs,” I huff, pressing my back as close to the wall as possible. “Holy...!” I force out, squeezing through a rather tight corner. Gladio glances down at me.

“Yeah,” he agrees. “Got scraped up quite a bit there.”

“Another reason to wear a shirt?” I puff out, getting past the spot with a grimace.

“Oh second thought,” Prompto forces. “Maybe not!”

“Watch out for that turn, Iggy,” I call.

“It’s quite uncomfortable,” Ignis calls back.

“You don’t say,” I mutter to myself. As soon as I break free from the crack, I take a deep breath. “Oh man. Had to hold my breath the entire time.”

“Not fun,” Prompto agrees, rubbing a mark on his freckled arm.

“Shh,” Gladio hushes him, holding out an arm to keep us from walking any farther.

“Keep quiet,” Ignis whispers.

“Who? What? Where?” Prompto demands quietly.

“Goblins, I bet,” I grumble. I can hear them rustling in the dark as Noctis takes a cautious step forward. “Noctis,” I hiss. “Look _up._ ”

“Holy…” the prince starts, cut off as half a dozen imps swoop down toward him.

“Too tight,” I warn, pushing Gladio out of the way. “Keep out of it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he huffs, standing back with Prompto, who keeps his fight far away.

            I pair up with Ignis, the two of us cutting down two of the wretched daemons relatively easily. He uses his daggers to impair another while I slash across another’s chest and drive my sword through its black heart. I then turn back to Iggy’s distraction, putting a bullet in its head. Noctis takes care of the last one moments later, having already killed the first.

“This path is too narrow,” Ignis comments upon seeing Gladio’s annoyed face. “Wouldn’t want you to slice one of us in half.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” he replies, tugging on my ponytail. “Especially not this one.”

“Knock it off,” I hiss, swatting his chest. We come to another small hole in the wall, this one low to the ground.

“Guess we could crawl through,” Gladio suggests.

“No duh,” Noctis murmurs, crouching down and slipping through the small hole easily enough.

“Don’t lose your head,” Ignis warns dryly as Gladio struggles his way through the opening. I go next, grimacing when I scrape my back and my head against the jagged rocks. Shortly after, Ignis and Prompto come through. Noctis frowns as we approach a small patch of sunlight, a flowerbed below having sprouted on the edge of the cliff leading down to the depths of the cave.

“What’s this doing here?”

“Growing,” I answer simply. He gives me an unamused expression before picking up a small vegetable.

“Hey, Specs, can you use this?” He eyes the vegetable curiously. "What  _is_ it?"

“It appears to be an allural shallot,” Ignis says, inspecting the plant. “Yes, I can.”

“Well, grab a few and we’ll go.”

“That’s it,” the advisor murmurs after picking a few.

“What’s what?” Prompto asks, eyeing Ignis with amusement twinkling in his eyes.

“I’ve come up with a new recipe,” Ignis announces. Gladio chuckles.

“I could taste test for ya.”

“It’s my turn, actually,” I argue, elbowing him. 

            My heart nearly leaps out of my chest as more imps drop from the ceiling, a pair of purple bombs filing in after. Ignis calmly stands, forcing them away with his lance. “Let me give orders this time,” he calls to Noctis, who’s already hacking away at a daemon.

“Just keep it short,” the prince replies.

“And simple,” Prompto adds.

“Please,” I add, firing my last bullet into an imp’s head. Ignis sighs, pushing his glasses up.

“… Attack.”

“How useful,” I huff, smashing my sword down over one’s head right behind Ignis. “You know, I think I chose the right name for you.”

“And I’ll suppose I’ll have to call you ‘Unnecessary’,” he counters.

 “Ouch,” Gladio grumbles, Prompto hissing in mock pain as the last imp falls. “That’s tough.”

“Hit her right where it hurts,” Prompto agrees. I roll my eyes, shaking my head and rushing toward one of the swelling bombs.

“Yeah, I totally don’t have thick skin, Ignis.”

“I’m not sure I believe that,” he replies in a matter-of-fact voice.

“Look out,” Gladio grits, slamming his sword into one of the bombs as I flip out of the way, attacking the other one. Once it becomes apparent that our attacks are becoming ineffective, I grab Noct’s arm. “They’re gonna blow!”

We all pile up behind a small rock, my arms tugging Prompto and Noctis underneath me. Gladio shelters all four of us, the first blast of lighting exploding through the cave. The ground shakes, the smallest amount of rubble plopping onto my head. The second is harder, static electricity tracing through the air and rippling its way through my body. When it’s over, Gladio stumbles back, letting us stand.

“You alright?” Noctis asks him, rubbing a small burn on his arm with a wince.

“Takes more than that to faze me,” Gladio replies, nodding.

“He’s too stubborn,” I agree, shaking the bodyguard’s shoulder roughly.

“Shall we get going then?” Ignis asks, smoothing his shirt.

“It never ends,” Prompto states flatly.

            It’s not much longer before we encounter yet another group of imps. By now, it’s clockwork. Noctis takes out one, Iggy and I work together, Prompto shoots from a distance, and Gladio keeps an eye on things. He can’t do much else with the limited space. I rub at a bleeding cut on my arm, watching Noctis crush a potion in the palm of his hand. Ignis looks a little more than ruffled and the blood stains on Prompto's shirt just keep spreading. _It’s gonna take a lot more outta us to get through here._


	25. Ramuh

“You think we can fit through there?” Gladio asks as we approach a rather slim crack in the wall. Noctis sighs.

“Gotta try.”

“How deep can this possibly go?” I mutter, crossing my arms.

“As deep as it would like,” Ignis replies. “Just as long as we find Ramuh.” There’s a strange gurgling sound as Noctis squeezes into the fissure.

“Noct!” Gladio grabs his arm, jerking him out just as imps crawl through, hissing and clawing. I swing my blade to the left, killing one just before it poisons me with its sharp rod. Prompto shoots another, scrambling away from the creepy little daemons immediately. “Seriously?” Gladio demands, crushing one beneath his sword.

“I hate these things,” Noctis huffs, attacking the next that comes out. They start to flood out at an alarming rate, Prompto grabbing for his Auto Crossbow and trying to slow them down.

“I think Gladio might be poisoned!” he warns, watching the shield stumble around, his brows pinched together like he can’t concentrate.

“Just great,” I mutter, killing the imp that’s stabbing at me before performing a back handspring, my fingers barely touching the ground before I turn back onto my feet. _Faster than wading through goblins._ I stab through the imp flapping around me, knocking the one that flies at my face to the floor and stomping on its head. “Here,” I say, nudging Gladio and handing him an antidote from our supply.

“Thanks,” he grumbles, crushing the curative in his palm before slaughtering two imps in one swing.

“That’s _it!_ ” Noctis grits as yet another imp jabs at him. He teleports around the room in a series of blue flashes, using various swords of the kings we’ve visited to take them out one by one faster than the blink of an eye. He comes to a stop in front of Ignis, falling onto his hands and knees and gasping for air.

“Are you alright, Highness?” Ignis asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Noctis nods, forcing himself to his feet. “Anyone else wanna go through first?”

“No thanks,” Prompto declines immediately. “I’m good, really.”

“Your job, Prince Charmless,” Gladio says, pushing Noctis toward the fissure. “We got ‘em all.”

“You don’t know that,” the prince huffs. “There could still be one just waiting to eat me.”

“Don’t think they eat people,” I dismiss, waving for him to move faster. “We don’t have all day, Noct.”

            We all file through the crack and head forward through the even narrower passageway, only to stop when the ground begins to shake, a bloodcurdling scream echoing through the cave, followed by a demonic moan. The sound comes from a wide hole to our right, half filled with sharp rocks

“Wha… What was that sound?” Prompto stutters, grabbing my arm. There’s another hissed groan, Prompto’s fingers digging even further into my bicep.

“I don’t know,” I whisper back, prying his hand free and following the others further down into the tunnels. Prompto cries out behind me, and when I turn back, he’s gone.

“Prompto!”

“What happened?” Ignis demands, following me back up.

“Hey!” Gladio shouts, hurrying up with Noctis. “You alright?!”

“Prompto just got grabbed by something,” I shake my head.

“Over here!” Ignis calls.

            We run down the path Ignis directs us toward, skidding to a stop when we come a large open room full of stalactites and stalagmites. Gladio storms into the room, standing beside me as he calls into the darkness.

“Prompto! Are you okay?!” he demands, his voice straining against its volume.

“No, I’m not okay!” Prompto’s voice screams back in the distance. “This place is _literally_ the worst!” His voice falls, sounding like a choked sob. “And why did it have to be a snake?!”

“A snake?” I frown, starting to hear the rustle of daemons in the darkness.

“That thing dragged me all the- Ah!” His voice is cut off as he cries out again. Noctis glowers at the imps that begin to flood from the walls, warping away to the other side of the cavern.

“Go!” I shout, shoving Ignis and Gladio forward. “We can’t fight them all off.”

“They just keep coming,” Ignis says, running beside me.

“Then we keep sending ‘em back,” Gladio grits, killing off a large number of goblins before he takes off again.

“You alright?” I ask as we catch up to Noctis. He nods, taking down an imp. Ahead, I see more bombs and another mindflayer, the octopus thing from the ice cave.

“Oh no oh no oh no!” Prompto yells from who-knows-where.

“Told you to stick with us,” Gladio grits, attacking the mindflayer.

“Didn’t have a choice,” Noctis shrugs, fighting with another imp.

“That’s it, I quit,” Prompto says. I frown, trying to find him. He scrambles over to us from a cluster of rocks.

“How nice of you to join us,” I tease, bringing my sword down as hard as I can on top of the thunder bomb.

“Happy to grace you with my presence,” he jokes back, firing a bullet at the bomb. “Let’s hope this one doesn’t blow.”

“It won’t.” I take hold of the silver pendant around my neck, feeling the icy magic run down to my sword, the blade crusted over with a thick frost. I clench my teeth, leaping into the air and spinning to give my strike more momentum as I bring it down onto the bomb. It clatters to the floor, melting into nothing but a pile of violet dust.

“Gladio, do it!” Noctis shouts. Gladio rushes forward toward the cluster of imps before him, wildly swinging his enormous blade left and right. “Prompto, you’re up!”

“Oh hello, opening,” Prompto taunts, sending a small explosion into the confused pile of enemies.

“Rayne!” Gladio yells, grabbing the hand I extend and throwing me into the air like I’m weightless. I summon one ball of ice and another of fire, hurling both down into the mix and falling back toward the ground easily. I roll to my feet, lessening the impact.

“I’m impressed,” Noctis laughs, watching the daemons melt away.

“What can I say?” I toss my hair over my shoulder, giving him a false cocky grin. There’s a loud roar from a few feet away, making me dive out of the way just as a club-like fist pummels into the ground where I once stood.

“Giant goblins?!” Prompto cries, shooting as another charges toward us.

“I _hate_ caves!” I shout, shoving my sword through the goblin’s thick back and kicking it off my blade. It shrieks, stumbling toward me with its enormous fists flying. I dodge the attacks, instead ramming right into its chest and jamming my sword up through the bottom of its head. The second falls soon after.

“I’m dyin’ of thirst here,” Prompto groans.

“I’m starving to death,” Noctis adds.

“And yet we’re all very much alive,” Ignis reminds them, tugging his gloves on further. He sheds his jacket, rolling up the sleeves on that dreaded leopard print shirt. “I sense we’re on the right track,” he says, eyeing the deep lines marked in the ground. We’ve come to yet another crawlspace.

“I’ll go first,” I say, crouching down and peering through the hole.

“Now you offer,” Noctis scoffs, following. Prompto gasps upon reaching the other side.

“She’s here… I just know it.” He steps forward, glaring into the pitch black cavern we’ve entered. “Show yourself already!” he yells. Gladio grabs his shoulder, yanking him back.

“Cool it.”

“Seriously,” I huff. “Drawing her attention here is _not_ a good idea.”

            The cave widens as we head further in, slowed only when we hear a loud hiss echo through the empty space. I shudder, every nerve completely on edge. I almost pee my pants when a translucent blue shape shoots up from the cave floor, whispering nonsensical garbage.

“See?! I told y0u!” Prompto cries, his fists balled at his sides. There she is! That’s her!”

            There’s a splash of something wet (I wouldn’t dare assume it’s water) as the creature lands. When I straightens, I shiver. _Dear Shiva…_ At the end of a long snake’s body sits a human-like head, its face greyed and its eyes white. Tangled, decorated hair falls from its scalp in chunky strands. Her entire body is coated in some unknown slime.

“Do something, Noct!” Prompto demands, hiding between me and Gladio.

“Don’t ask me,” Noctis hisses, stepping back and away from the horrific daemon. “Do it yourself.”

“My baby…” the monster growls, her words hardly intelligible. “Where…”

“I, uh, I know where,” Noctis says, looking around for help from us. The daemon’s eyes flash.

“That would mean… _You_ took her!” It shrieks loudly, loose debris falling around us. She lunges forward, barely missing us.

“Showtime,” Gladio mutters, summoning his sword to his hand.

“Let’s hope it’s not a tragedy,” Ignis returns, avoiding the end of the creature’s whipping tail.

“I prefer comedies, myself,” I reply, throwing an ice spell at the back of her head.

“Prompto’s gone frog on us,” Gladio grumbles, slashing at the screaming daemon’s back.

“The @#$% are you talking about?” Noctis demands. The snake disappears, shooting up from underneath his feet and knocking him onto his back. I dive forward and slash at her face as she looms down to snatch him up with her jagged fangs.

“He needs a potion,” I clarify as Ignis provides the blond with one. “Get up, Princey. Now’s not the time for a nap.”

“And now Ignis has too,” Gladio grits, attacking the snake again.

“Okay, scrap that,” I huff, pointing toward the frog leaping across the floor. “That’s Iggy.”

“Well, here’s your comedy,” Noctis sighs, warping toward the snake’s face and attacking her head. Ignis poofs back into “human form,” adjusting his glasses irritably. “Look who’s back: the Green General.”

“… Back to business,” Ignis mutters, driving the end of his spear into the daemon’s neck. “Out of the way,” he says, eyeing Noctis.

Just as the prince throws an ice spell, I throw my own, doubling up the effect of the magic. The creature screams, lashing the end of her tail at us. Gladio gets slammed against the rough wall, the pointed tip of her tail cutting a deep trail down my left arm.

I find the urge to scream a thousand vulgar words, and instead, hurl my sword at her. It cuts into her forehead, jutting out like a thorn. I can feel that familiar dizziness of poison shooting through my veins as Ignis, Noctis, and Prompto hack at whatever will to live the daemon has left. She melts into a puddle of black goo, screaming her last words.

“Bring back… my baby…”

            I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to clear my eyes as I stumble toward Ignis. Something catches my eye. _Gladio…?_ I change direction, stumbling and catching myself with my hands. I grit out a grunt of pain through my teeth, a jolt running up my bleeding arm. Biting down on my cheek, I drag myself over toward Gladio’s unconscious body where it slumps against the rock wall. A thin line of blood trails down his face, a long path of red running down his chest from where it pools on his shoulder. “Ignis!” I call, wincing as my head pounds sharply with the volume of my voice.

“Rayne?” Prompto calls back, pointing toward me when Ignis turns to look for me. “You alright?”

            I don’t answer, waiting for Ignis to come running. He kneels in front of me and Gladio, taking my arm into his hands. “What on Eos have you done?”

“Her tail got me,” I huff, resting my head back against the wall. Ignis sighs, handing me an antidote.

“Poison does seem to be your mortal enemy as of lately. What happened to Gladio?"

“He got thrown into the wall,” Noctis sighs, watching the trail of red grown longer, the river of blood never seeming to end. “Guess that was the last straw. He’s been taking a beating today.”

“It’s a good thing you purchased these elixirs,” Ignis murmurs, carefully peering past the blood caked hair on Gladio’s head. “That daemon did quite a bit damage.” He takes the ornate bottle from our stock, crushing it in Gladio’s hand for him. The blood trailing down the left side of his body stops right over his tattooed eagle’s face. “Have a potion, Rayne.”

“I’ll be alright,” I insist, pulling my jacket’s sleeve away from the stinging cut. Ignis sighs, shoving the potion bottle into my leg. It shatters, its magic seeping into my body. “Iggy, seriously?”

“You wouldn’t take it otherwise.”

“Still.”

            Gladio’s amber eyes flutter open, a frown settling over his face as he looks around at all of us peering at him. “What?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” I scoff, tearing my eyes away from the wound that’s mending right before my eyes. “Maybe you were just bleeding out from several places at once.”

“I’m fine,” Gladio huffs, waving Prompto’s camera away. “We gonna keep going?”

“I think it would be wise to take a moment to rest,” Ignis advises, settling on his heels.

“I think I’m good to go,” Gladio counters. “Not even lightheaded. What’d you use?”

“An elixir,” Noctis answers, crossing his arms. “And don’t tell us it was too much. Let’s go.”

“What was she talking about?” Ignis asks once we’re moving again.

“The snake-lady? Beats me,” Noctis shrugs.

            We move through a new set of tunnels, these filled with pale white and tan rock. The ground is sandy, easy to slide on and lose your footing. It smells like something’s rotting.

“Something about her ‘baby’,” Gladio mutters with a frown.

“Ugh,” Prompto grimaces. “If it’s anything like her, I ain’t going near it.” He jumps, grabbing the closest person to him, who just so happens to be Ignis. “Do you guys see anything?!”

“Nothin’ that’s gonna snatch you up,” Gladio replies, chuckling when Ignis wrestles himself free from the blond’s firm grasp. We turn the last corner of the tunnel to see a patch of luscious greenery, a familiar white tree standing at the front.

“That’s the last runestone,” Ignis says, a hint of relief in his voice.

“Finally,” I groan, watching Noctis step toward the tree quickly.

“Alright, let’s do this,” Gladio nods.

            Noctis reaches out toward the tree’s ivory trunk, a bright glow emitting from its roots and pooling where his hand remains. The light spreads out over its branches, rippling like water over its surface. A crack of thunder comes from above. I stumble backwards just as a lightning bolt strikes the tree, sending a spray of violet sparks over the room. Noctis grits his teeth, holding his ground as the bolts splay out around him, his eyes flashing an angry crimson. The bolts fade away, Noctis staring at his hand as he turns back toward us. The glow in his eyes vanishes.

“This is it… the power of the Storm,” he says.

“Eh, I expected more fire and brimstone,” Prompto shrugs.

“Some gods are friendlier than others, I guess,” Gladio says, though he also sounds impressed by the lack of a fight.

“And thank the Six for that,” I breathe. “I’m beat.”

“But not all of ‘em,” Noctis sighs. “Poor Luna.”

“Perhaps you had better console her in person,” Ignis suggests, crossing his arms.

“Just a boat ride away!” Prompto reminds Noct cheerfully.

“Yeah, and lose the scowl along the way,” Gladio says, giving Noctis a knowing smile.

“Will do,” Noctis mutters, rolling his eyes.

“And now to find our next mark,” I grin, skipping ahead of them. “Just as long as we get out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you're enjoying the story so far. If you didn't see already, I uploaded another piece of crap for Rayne Drops so if you wanna, go check that out and give me your thoughts.   
> Sometimes I can't help myself and I create music playlists by tossing a bunch of songs I happen to hear together, so if you'd like to listen to that mess, here's the link. I'll keep adding because hey, I never know when to stop ;) Have a great day! 
> 
> https://play.google.com/music/playlist/AMaBXymFCF5hTjisQlhOJ7i5C6gSE2Hv_KdxmVrkUh6-q0wC4MuTpVQK2dWvA-E9FW0XoKGEEGURtSL3z-nCH9jrWy78VJOBWw%3D%3D


	26. Regalia Rescue

_~Four Months Before~_

_“They’re what?” I demand, frowning at Ignis. He sighs, pushing his glasses up._

_“Pushing the wedding back. A miscommunication between the two capitals, I presume.”_

_“Which means they’re pushing the treaty back,” I huff, pinching the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes to slow the sudden pains in my head. “And that means more people are going to die.”_

_“There’s not much I can do,” he sighs, pointing out my unjust irritation toward him. “Cor voted to have you kept off the front lines until further notice, though.”_

_“I don’t know if I should be offended or grateful,” I mutter, leaning back against the smooth black wall of the castle hallway. “I mean, I’m no soldier.”_

_“You were trained as one,” Ignis replies, crossing his arms loosely. “Your father made sure of that.”_

_“He just doesn’t trust me,” I scoff. “No one does. Not since Wyn’s been here.”_

_“That’s not entirely true,” he shakes his head. “They’re only weary of him. Most of those who distrust you now never knew you before.”_

_“I’m being turned over to the other side, Ignis,” I huff, frowning over at him. “It’s like being forced to be a traitor.”_

_“It’s not Tenebrae that’s the enemy,” Ignis shakes his head. “It’s the imperials that have commandeered it.” I sigh, crossing my arms._

_“How far back is it getting pushed?”_

_“Only a few days,” he answers, eyeing me thoughtfully. “I’m sure you will survive.”_

_“It’s not that,” I huff, reaching up to push loose strands of hair out of my face._

_“You seem to be getting along just fine,” he comments. I don’t miss the cautiousness in his tone. Or was it irritation?_

_“Whatever, Ignis,” I scoff, rolling my eyes. “I’m **coping.** ”_

_“Interesting. You seem to have been **coping** with several different men since your high school years.”_

_“Ha-ha,” I mutter, pushing off the wall and walking down toward the end of the hallway. “Shouldn’t you be babysitting Noctis?”_

_“He’s off with Gladio,” he shakes his head, following me. “I hope you don’t take what I’ve said incorrectly. I only mean that you seem to fall too easily as one who’s quite weary of strangers.”_

_“Stranger or not, I’m stuck with him,” I reply, almost bitterly. “And tell Noct I didn’t appreciate his tattling stunt.”_

_“I’ll be sure to relay the message,” he nods, though with a bit of a wry smile. “He’s quite annoyed about this whole arrangement.”_

_“He knows better than to be. It’s politics. Tell him to get used to it.”_

_“I can’t promise anything.”_

_I pull out my phone, sighing when I see Prompto’s name appear on my screen. I ignore his call, tucking the device away for a later time. Poor guy just wants to talk. I can’t talk right now. I can hardly **think.** I’m annoyed at the world, ticked off at everything it’s taking from me. A pawn is all I am in its master plan. A tool to make the world go ‘round without the use of missiles and magic. A plot device in its ultimate story. _

_“I think I’m gonna head home. Wyn’s probably bored out of his mind at his place.”_

_“I’m sure you make it much better,” Ignis replies wryly. I roll my eyes, hitting the back of my hand against his chest._

_“Shut it, Specs. Just… shut up.”_

_“As you wish.”_

_“Seriously,” I grumble, jamming my hands down into my pockets and tucking my head down deeper into my jacket. Insomnia’s had a cold front come in unexpectedly at the end of March, beginning of April. I’ve already tossed all my warm clothes deep into the abyss that is my closet; it’s too late to save them now. All I have is me and my jacket, and that’s fine by me._

_I hop into my car, speeding off toward Caelum Cove, which, by the way, is the **worst** name ever for an apartment complex. It sounds like a spa or something. Somewhere people massage you with weak potions, not somewhere you’d live on floor four of with your two smelly brothers._

_“Gods, just kill me now,” I mumble, parking my car and dragging myself back into the freezing outdoors. I don’t think Insomnia’s been this cold in years. And yet, we’re supposed to be back into the seventies in a few days. Weather’s weird._

_I pass by the grumpy receptionist and step into the crowded elevator, elbowing my own space in between all the suited bodies around me. Something familiar catches the corner of my eye, and upon further inspection, I find myself sliding behind people to get closer._

_“Nxy?” I hiss, eyeing the bag in the Glaive member’s hand. He glances at me, offering a slight smile. “What’re you doing here?”_

_“Running petty errands,” he sighs, holding up the plastic bag. “Like delivering the imperial’s underwear.”_

_“Wow,” I laugh, earning a few irritated looks. “You’re really high up the ranks, huh?”_

_“I can tell you’re all so fond of me,” he chuckles, looking up to watch the numbers over the steel doors to the elevator tick up. The lift stops, letting a few passengers out and even less in. “I’d have you give it to him but then I’d have come out here for nothing.”_

_“Makes sense,” I nod. He tilts his head to the side, his gray eyes sparkling with a life I haven’t seen in this city in a long time. Reminds me of Wyn’s. **Gods, Rayne, stop. You’re acting like a lovesick teenager.** “You heading home after that?”_

_“Yeah. Why?”_

_“You look like you need some rest,” I shrug. “That’s all.”_

_“Thanks for your concern,” he shakes his head, nodding toward me when I wave, leaving the elevator and stepping out into the row of charcoal colored doors._

_I walk all the way down to apartment number 434, pushing the unlocked door open. I’m immediately greeted by the sound of competitive shouts, followed by a loud cheer and a noise similar to that of plastic hitting the floor. I roll my eyes, closing the door before we disturb the neighbors any more than we already have._

_“You guys need to shut up or we’re gonna get another noise complaint,” I warn, kicking my boots off and stepping into the living room, my home’s layout decently close to Wyn’s. Signum groans, picking up his gaming controller off the floor. Arma grins brightly, tossing his own controller onto the couch and standing, stretching._

_“Cheater,” Signum grumbles as his older brother walks toward me._

_“Maybe you should let him win every once in a while,” I suggest in a low voice, pulling a plastic water bottle from the fridge and taking a swig._

_“What’s the fun in that?” Arma replies, resting his chin on the tall counter, beaming. “I finally got that Ashley girl to say yes.”_

_“Nice,” I mutter, peering into the fridge. “Who’s this? Girl number four on the list?”_

_“Three,” he corrects proudly. “The first two apparently are already taken.”_

_“I’m sure she’s thrilled,” I scoff, closing the door to the refrigerator and leaning back against the counter. “Anything **really** exciting happen while I was gone?”_

_“Wyn came calling,” Signum calls over to me, his fingers mashing buttons rapidly. His eyes never leave the television, flitting over the characters of the screen as they bash each other to bloody bits. “Was probably looking to make out again."_

_“Signum,” I huff, rolling my eyes. Arma’s smile broadens._

_“Yeah, Sig, knock it off. She’s getting red.”_

_“I hate you both.”_

_“Ouch,” Arma winces. “Harsh words, Rayne. Harsh words.”_

_“Feeling’s mutual,” Signum fires back through a mouthful of sandwich._

_I shake my head, heading to my small bedroom and tossing my jacket onto my desk, falling onto my mattress. Taking out my phone, I scroll through my Tumbling notifications before I come across one that catches my eye. I can’t help but laugh at the message waiting for me: “Chocobo-Luver1025 commented: ‘@RayneCallen you gotta see this!’” **What’s Prompto found now?** I feel my face growing red as soon as I tap on the post he sent me, leaving that to look over the page. It really shouldn’t be that big of a deal. But really, people? A “Wayne Iterllen” account? _

_Groaning, I scroll some (questionable) images, snickering when I come to a fan art of “Wind” and “Rain”, our faces plastered on renditions of nature’s elements. I eventually realize, to my horror, that I’ve been scrolling for well an hour. Standing, I throw my jacket on and step out of my room. I shove my feet into my boots, bidding farewell to my loser brothers, barely getting a wave from Arma. Both pairs of eyes are intently glued to the television._

_I don’t bother with the elevator, running up the stairwell and pushing the swinging door open on the fifth floor. Panting, I step up to Wyn’s door and knock. He wasn’t expecting me at any particular time; I don’t know why I’m in such a rush. And yet the front door can’t swing open fast enough, Wyn raising an eyebrow at my flushed face in amusement._

_“Were you meant to be somewhere?”_

_“Shut up,” I huff, rolling my eyes. “Can I come in?”_

_“I’m surprised you’re still asking at this rate,” he shakes his head, opening the door wider. “Of course you can.”_

_“Thanks,” I mutter, stepping past him and starting to shed my jacket._

_“You may want to keep that,” he warns, making me freeze as he closes the door._

_“Why?” I frown, turning back to face him. He shrugs, stepping closer and tracing his fingers over the cool skin of my arms._

_“Perhaps we could do something outside today.”_

_“Getting stir crazy again?” I ask, receiving a silent nod. “Makes sense. They won’t let you go anywhere?”_

_“Not without you or someone the king deems trustworthy.”_

_“And I’m the only one as of yet,” I sigh. “Sorry. I’m sure you’re sick of me by now.”_

_“I don’t mind,” he smiles softly, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to my lips. The first happened a thousand times ago, and yet, it’s still the same breathtaking moment every time. “Believe it or not, I’m quite a fan of Rayne Callen.”_

_“Is that so?” I raise an eyebrow, crossing my arms. “When’s my birthday?”_

_“September eighth,” he replies proudly, moving to put his boots on. Several strands of blonde hair fall in front of his face, waving with every movement of his hands._

_“Favorite color?”_

_“Gray, though I don’t think that counts as a color.”_

_“Coffee or tea?”_

_“Easy,” he scoffs. “Coffee. I’ve seen the way you look at me with disgust in the mornings.”_

_“Wow, I’m impressed,” I tease, grinning when he flashes me a dry look. “Where’re we going?"_

_“I was thinking you could tell me.” He stands, looming over me with a cheeky smile. “You see, ma’am, I’m not from around here…_

_“Shut up,” I snort, brushing past him and opening the door. “I’ll think of something.”_

“Hey, it stopped raining!” Prompto cries, running outside the entrance of the cave with a laugh.

“Guess Ramuh finally got sick of showers,” Gladio says, crossing his arms.

“Good, ‘cuz I did too,” I reply, stepping out into the sunshine and falling onto my back into the grass. _So nice…_

“Up there!” Gladio shouts. “It’s huge!”

            A loud rumble fills the sky as an imperial ship flies overhead, its massive white wings blocking out the sun. It’s more like an airplane than any other vehicle I’ve seen from Niflheim. It’s fly particularly low to the ground, telling me that’s gotta be landing soon.

“Way bigger than the last one we saw!” Prompto agrees, watching it disappear behind the wall of trees that makes up the forest. Exhaustion hits me right then and there as I realize we were inside that cave for at least twenty-four hours. _Gods, kill me now._ Noct’s phone buzzes, ringing loud and clear.

“Yeah?” Noctis says dryly, holding the phone up to his ear. “Yeah?” His face crinkles in disgust. “Ugh…” I close my eyes, taking in the warm sunlight as I listen. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll figure it out.” A pause. “Yeah, thanks for the heads up. Later."

“Who was that?” Gladio asks. I can hear the three stepping out onto the grass around me.

“Cindy,” Noctis says. I open one eye to see him cross his arms.

“What?!” Prompto exclaims, running toward him. “You can’t talk to her like that!” He trips, landing right on top of my stomach.

“ _Ow_!” I yell, hitting his head with my fist.

“Yeah, I can. I just did,” Noct replies, smirking down at his dazed friend.

“And did she have any choice words for you?” Ignis asks, resting one gloved hand on a hip.

“ _Prompto,_ ” I grit, losing my patience and shoving him off me.

“Yeah,” Noctis sighs, reaching up to scratch at the back of his neck. “The Regalia’s at an imperial base.”

“Oh boy,” Prompto breathes, swatting at my hands as I push him.

“Guess that just leaves one question,” Gladio says, crossing his tattooed arms.

“’When do we retrieve her?’” Ignis finishes.

“I’d say ‘now’,” Noctis replies, a hint of irritation laced in his voice.

“Up we go,” Gladio grits, yanking me up to my feet. I sigh, forcing myself to walk. I pull my leather jacket off and tie it around my waist.

“This is nothing more than conjecture,” Ignis muses. “But I suspect that ship was due to arrive far earlier.”

“The thunder and lightning must’ve slowed it down,” I conclude. “So it has to be the one with the Regalia in it?”

“We oughta thank the thunder god for buying us some time,” Gladio grins.

“But that time is running out,” Prompto warns, stepping onto the haven we used a few nights ago.

“Yeah,” Noctis agrees. “Let’s run in and ride off.”

            We quickly gather our gear and Noct calls for our chocobos. I hop onto mine’s back, patting his feathered neck affectionately. This chocobo, I can stand. He’s mild mannered and listens to directions well. The complete opposite of Gladio’s, who keeps trying to pick a fight with Iggy’s old girl and races off every three seconds. Funny. He matches his owner well.

“Your ancestors have our backs, and the gods are on our side. How cool is that?” Prompto muses.

“Very, when you put it that way,” Noctis smiles, easily guiding his chocobo through the trees.

“Empire’ll get what’s comin’ to ‘em,” Gladio says, forcing his chocobo to slow down.

“Certainly doesn’t seem as unlikely as it once did,” Ignis nods. His hair is _still_ crazy. I hide my smile after looking around at all of us. We look like we’ve survived _several_ shipwrecks. Noctis seems to notice.

“You don’t suppose there are any lakes around here, do you?” he asks Ignis. “A pond or anything, really.”

“I’m not sure. I’ll keep an eye out for you,” Ignis replies dutifully.

“What _is_ the King’s calling, exactly?” Prompto asks, looking at each face for an answer.

“Well, become best buds with the gods, maybe?” Gladio suggests, raising an eyebrow.

“Legend has it the king once stood alongside the Six in the battle to banish darkness,” Ignis explains.

“So basically, yeah, become best buds with the gods,” I finish.

“Darkness seems awfully vague,” Noctis points out.

“Well, darkness is darkness,” I shrug. “Whether or not that just means the king provided flashlights or candles for all the gods, we’ll never know.”

“I’m pretty sure we know,” Gladio mutters, rolling his eyes.

            We pull onto the road, staying in the right lane so we don’t wind up getting hit by any passersby. Prompto hums, looking up at the sky with bright eyes.

“Y’know, Cindy is the sweetest girl ever.”

“Here we go again,” Gladio grumbles.

“Well shoot, I thought that was me,” I huff, pretending to be hurt. Noctis laughs.

“Pretty sure you’re at the bottom of my ‘sweet girls’ list, Rayne.”

“Going out of her way to help us these past couple of days,” the blond continues. “I’m sure she’s had better things to do.”

“All for a lost cause,” Noctis sighs. “I feel bad for turning down the courtesy car.”

“A courtesy car’s no Regalia,” Ignis replies. I huff, wincing as I bounce along on top of my chocobo.

“Yeah, but I bet it wouldn’t hurt my tailbone as much."

“Eh, would’ve felt like cheating,” Prompto shrugs. “Besides, we’ve got _chocobos!”_

“Cindy’s a big girl,” Gladio says, eyeing Prompto. “She can handle it.”

“So… you think she’ll call again soon?” the blond asks hopefully.

“Soon, huh?” Gladio chuckles. “Not soon enough for you, loverboy.” He pulls out his phone, tapping the screen and hold it to his ear. I pull my chocobo closer, raising a questioning eyebrow.

“Anything?”

“Still can’t get through,” Gladio shakes his head.

“Perhaps she’s unable to answer,” Ignis suggests.

“But I told her to be ready and pick up when I call,” Gladio snaps, clearly annoyed with the circumstances. He sighs, scrolling through his contacts. “I’ll try Signum again.”

“Let’s just hope they’re alright,” Prompto says quietly. His face brightens as he changes the subject. “Umbra’s the only one making deliveries. Wonder what Pryna’s up to?”

“Haven’t seen her,” Ignis replies, pushing his glasses up with his index finger. Our chocobos pick up the pace just a bit.

“Probably because she’s traveling around with her owner,” Gladio grins.

“That wouldn’t surprise me at all,” I laugh.

“Y’know, I really miss that dog,” Prompto sighs. Ignis’s chocobo squawks loudly and rears as Gladio’s snaps at it, nearly throwing Ignis off.

“You don’t appreciate what you have ‘til it’s gone,” the advisor mutters, scowling at Gladio’s ride.

“Man, in that car, we were unstoppable,” Prompto muses.

“She was our home away from home,” Gladio agrees.

“And a comfy napping place,” I yawn. Noctis nods.

“You said it.”

“If the ferry at Galdin were running, we’d probably be in Altissia right now,” Gladio grumbles.

“The port’s still closed?” Prompto frowns.

“Safe to assume until we hear news to the contrary,” Ignis nods. “Until then, Caem remains an option.”

“I’ve never heard of Caem before. Is it famous?” Prompto asks.

“Not among the masses, but its harbor was home to His Majesty’s ship,” Ignis explains.

“Bet everything’s just the way he left it thirty years ago,” Gladio says. His chocobo nips at mine, crying out when mine bites back. Noctis laughs.

“Hey, it’s you two in bird form.”

“Very funny,” I scoff, rolling my eyes. I shiver, the wind against my bare arms cooler than I remember it being. “It’s freezing!”

“You’ll catch cold if you don’t wear your jacket,” Ignis warns. “It _does_ cool down in the fall, you know.”

            As we turn down the next road, we pull our chocobos to a stop. Ahead is an enormous chunk of land gated off by concrete walls. A wave of red light washes over the ground and over every side of the base, including the highway itself. Another chilly breeze blows past and its Noct’s turn to shiver.

“Some kind of fortress,” he mutters.

“Yeah, a port-a-fortress. Those walls don’t look so portable, though,” Gladio grumbles.

“They are remnants of the Old War, and the imperial army has availed itself of the added protection,” Ignis explains, eyeing the concrete walls with disdain. “Entry will not be easy. Let us head to a nearby haven and devise a strategy."

            We cross the lower road to our left, our chocobos gliding downhill and landing beside the haven Ignis saw from a distance. I slide off of my chocobo, stretching every way I possibly can. My entire back aches from all the rough riding.

“We should wait until the cover of night to come up with an invasion plan,” Ignis says as the rest of our group dismounts. “Until then, I see a small pond.”

“Thank the _Six,”_ I breathe, tossing my backpack onto the ground and checking my phone. Nothing but a Tumbling notification. _What’s going on in Lestallum?_

“Who wants first dibs?” Prompto asks, wiggling his eyebrows at Noctis.

“ _Or_ you could all head down there at once,” I offer. “The water’s gonna be pretty cold, but I’m sure everything will be a little quicker if you head down there as bath-buddies.”

“Don’t make it weird,” Noctis scoffs, grabbing the towel Ignis hands him. “Sounds good to me. What’ll you do?”

“Set stuff up,” I shrug. “At least until you get back.”

“See ya in ten years,” Gladio chuckles, patting my back as he walks by. I make sure to get a good kick at his butt as he walks away.

“I’ll make sure they don’t take too long,” Ignis promises, heading down after them with towels and soap in hand. I smile, shaking my head. _Such a mother._

            As promised, I set Iggy’s cooking station up and get a good fire pit put together. I leave the tent for Gladio to get up; that seems to be more his thing than mine. Then I dig through my bag, pulling out my light blue t-shirt and sighing. At least it’s not covered in blood. Maybe I can wash my current clothes while I’m down there.

            Once they get back, they’re all a laughing mess of wet hair and shoving. I roll my eyes, catching the towel Noctis throws at my head. “Didn’t use it,” he mutters. Shaking my head, I get my “clean” clothes and the soap from Ignis.

“No peeking!” I call over the sounds of their playful banter.

“If they’ve any respect for you, they won’t,” Ignis replies, his tone sharp in warning. Noctis rolls his eyes, Prompto nods, and Gladio shrugs.

            I make my bath quick, as the water is, in fact, freezing. I towel off as fast as I can, leaving my wet hair down as I scrub at the clothes I was just wearing and lay them against the rough rocks of the haven. Ignis is cooking something that makes my stomach growl. When I check the time on my phone, I frown.

“You guys do realize it’s only eleven, right?” I ask Prompto as he sets out in his sleeping bag in the tent.

“Yeah, but we didn’t sleep last night,” Noctis points out, laying on his back. I shake my head. _Men, I swear._

~|~|~|~|~

“So, any bright ideas, Ignis?” Noctis asks, leaning forward in his chair. I lean back, legs and arms crossed tightly as I watch Ignis pace in front of the fire with his left hand on his hip. _He’s a tactician, of course he’s got **some** idea of what to do. _Ignis reaches up to fix his glasses.

“A dark one, as it is. A frontal assault would leave us exposed.” He paces on the other side of the fire, his eyes distant as the cogs in his brain work double time. “But, if we move under the cover of night, we might be able to infiltrate the base unnoticed.” Gladio hums, approving of his idea so far.

“And until then?” Noctis asks. I frown, looking up at the sky. _Looks plenty dark to me._

“We learn all we can about the base’s design and attempt to narrow down the Regalia’s location,” Ignis replies, turning to face Noct. Prompto’s eyebrows pinch together as he listens, as if something’s rubbing him the wrong way. Shaking his head, crosses one ankle over a leg and hangs on to his boot. “I’ll analyze what intelligence we have available to find us a way in.”

“Sounds good, Specs,” Noctis nods, Gladio silently agreeing.

“Alright!” Prompto grins. “We’re gonna get our wheels back!”

“Let’s go,” I huff, pushing myself to my feet. “I’m assuming you’ve already found a way in. My only response from Ignis is a sly smile.

            We gather our supply of potions and head up the hill that blocks our camp from the imperials’ sight. Crossing the empty road, we then follow Ignis up another grassy slope. He leads us to a plain fence that keeps several large items of cargo blocked in. Just behind a stack of crates is a rather large hole, a large chunk of the fence missing entirely.

“It may be a tight fit, but it should work,” Ignis murmurs, ducking his head and sliding through the gap easily enough.

After him, the fence _attacks_ each of us. Noctis follows his closely, wincing when a loose wire scratches his cheek. Prompto’s go makes the fence rattle as the links get stuck on his clothes. I freeze, holding my breath for any sign of alert. When nothing happens, he continues. My hair gets caught, leaving a clump of blonde strands tangled in the metal chain. Gladio gets a nice big cut right across his forehead. At least now he’s wearing something over his torso.

“Our goal is the Regalia,” Ignis whispers as we all hide behind a large pile of imperial cargo. “The last thing we want is to engage an entire garrison. Avoid detection at all costs.” Several troops march back and forth along the second road up ahead, a new slotted type of helmet secured over their heads.

“In and out before it gets let then,” Gladio nods.

“Indeed. Even if it means leaving the task unfinished, we withdraw before we overstay our welcome.”

“Not entirely sure we have a welcome to begin with,” I mutter, following Ignis as he moves toward the opposite end of the crate cautiously, peering around a corner. We hurry forward to the next form of cover, Noctis and Gladio on one side and me, Prompto and Ignis on the other. A guard approaches the railing of the highway just a few feet above us, peering out into the night.

“Together on my signal,” Ignis says quietly, staring right back at the prince across from him. “Until then, hold position.” The guard walks away. “Three.” I hold my breath, my eyes meeting Gladio’s from across the short space. He raises an eyebrow. “Two.” I wiggle mine back, earning a good humored eye roll. “One.” Noctis readies his sword, the guard returning with his back to us. “Now.”

            Noct warps forward, reappearing behind the guard as his blade punctures its armor and takes it out for good. Prompto’s eyes go wide, teeth biting down on his lip as Noctis stealthily takes out the second guard without a hitch. The blond breathes a sigh of relief, earning a pat on the back from Gladio before we all hurry up the hill.

            I feel like I can’t breathe or else I’ll alert the entire base of our presence, which causes my heart to beat even harder. I can see its thud reverberating through my shirt with every beat as we scurry into the base’s solid walls. Noctis hurries in and Ignis has to rush forward to pull him back.

“Stop.”

“What?” Noctis frowns, stumbling back toward the shadows.

“Search lights,” I mutter, nodding toward the beams of light that illuminate large, circular sections of the base. Ignis pushes his sliding glasses back up, pushing Noctis into a crouch.

“We’re clear,” he says quietly, leading the way behind a tall piece of empirical equipment. “Tread warily.”

“Alright,” Noctis mumbles, following Ignis closely. We wind up behind a lower box, Gladio staying back behind the taller machinery while I hunch over by Prompto. “Hey…”

            A giant magitek armor suddenly walks out into the base’s main road, it’s light beam sweeping over the area. I contain a frustrated groan when I realize it’s a more updated, functional version. No longer are there wire-covered chicken legs. Instead, the robot is covered head to toe in a hefty metal shell.

“Take cover,” Gladio grumbles, the machine looking back and forth over where we’re hidden. I get as low as I can without laying down, curled up into a ball and trusting the others to tell me when we’re good to go. I can hear several more armors walking around further away, but not too far. Just close enough to blast us with a missile or two apiece.

“It’s gone,” Noctis whispers, laying a hand on my shoulder.

“Magitek armor,” Ignis mutters.

“Don’t wanna mess with one of those,” Gladio says under his breath, watching the others walk past, followed by an orderly line of soldiers. I suddenly feel lightheaded. _What did we get ourselves into?_

“We shouldn’t have to,” Ignis replies, standing. I blink up at him, my heart rate increasing. _What are you doing?!_ “If we keep to the shadows, that is.”

            The others straighten, following Ignis’s lead. Huffing, I stand, following close to Gladio. We cautiously make our way through a narrow passage made by two large, white crates. This time, I cross to the other side of the gap, facing the others. From the space between the two loads, I can see three guards walking in the shadows across the street, guns levelled and ready.

“Target the blind spot. One hit, one kill,” Ignis says, nodding toward the guards. Noctis nods, taking a deep breath and warping toward one’s back, immediately warping to the left out of our view to take out the next. I see a bright blue flash as he kills the last guard.

“Aw yeah, like a boss,” Prompto grins, leading the way out as we catch up to Noct. I hold my breath as we cross an area where we’re wide open, a bright yellow beam of light directed toward us.

“I don’t like it either,” Gladio grumbles, reading my thoughts. There’s a barrier up ahead, red beams blocking off entry to the next area. Noctis pushes the button outside the gate, the red lights fading. “What an impressive security measure.”

“Really outdid themselves there,” I scoff, following them back into the shadows. A short distance away stands a tall, slim tower. I can only see the top half over all the crates and junk in the base. Red bolts of electricity make their way up the tower, a ball of crimson at the top spreading a gentle wave of carmine light over the entire base.

“Is that what’s powering this place?” Prompto asks.

“A magitek generator of some description,” Ignis replies, studying the tower. “It would explain why the troopers in the vicinity are uncommonly strong.”

“I say we wreck it. Spare us the sneaking around,” Gladio suggests. I nod.

“It’s all got me a little too on edge.”

“Unfortunately, the risk is too great. Finding the Regalia comes first,” Ignis sighs after glancing between the two of us. He straightens suddenly, the sound of soldiers approaching echoing through the night air. “Not a sound. You’ll alert the enemy,” he whispers, stepping back just a little bit.

“Got it,” Noctis nods, peering around the edge of the crate we’re hiding behind. Taking a deep breath, he warps into the cluster of soldiers. We follow carefully as Noctis takes them out one by one, bringing us to another red gate.

“Not bad. Might still be some hope for you,” Gladio teases, shoving Noctis toward the button. The prince rolls his eyes, unlocking the gate. I step in first, nudging Noctis and pointing toward the illuminated center of the base section.

“There’s the old girl,” he says, grinning and carefully treading toward the car. Prompto and Ignis rush into toward the Regalia.

“She’s a real sight for sore eyes!” Prompto traces a finger over the vehicle’s hood.

“And none the worse for her time in imperial hands,” Ignis comments, looking up as Noctis hurries toward the car too. I huff, following Gladio to the spotlit area more carefully.

“I don’t like this, guys,” I mutter, looking around nervously. There’s no way this is it.

“Let’s get her out of…” Noctis starts, cut off as the ground shakes, a loud rumble crashing through the air. I scramble back toward the darkness, eyeing the magitek armor.

“Change of plans,” Ignis calls, sounds gunfire rippling through the air. “Our new objective is to clear a path for the Regalia.”

“Sounds good to me,” Noctis says, warping on top of a tank and dropping a sparking magic flask down to me.

I catch it, throwing mine just as he throws his. The result is a burst of crippling thunder, the magitek armor creaking under the force of the bolts running through its machinery. Gladio rushes in a little too soon, grunting when he’s electrocuted as he swings his blade at the machine’s armored legs. I’m out of there as soon as it starts to shoot missiles, giving a surprised cry when a bullet rips into the back of my shoulder.

            Looking up at the towers around me, I see soldiers armed with guns scattered above us. Gritting my teeth, I ignore the burning pain in my shoulder. Grabbing my gunblade, I sprint of the stairs of the closest tower, ramming my blade through the first metal guard I come across. Its body falls back against the railing, my sword stuck in its chest. I turn back, kicking the weapon out of the hands of the soldier behind me. I knock my elbow against its helmeted head, ripping my blade out of its companion’s chest and stabbing through the magitek’s chest.

            Yanking my sword back out, I drop down from over the edge and rush to clear the next tower. The last thing I need is MTs sniping my friends down. I hear the armor crash to the ground behind me, the ground shaking and my back growing hot as the robot bursts into flames. I encounter two MTs, slamming one back into the side of the tower as my sword fizzles with electricity. I take out the second after the first collapses onto its front.

“Rayne!” Prompto shouts, pointing to the tower across from mine. “The energy tanks!”

“What about them?” I call back, frowning. I’ve been running purely on adrenaline, as always. It’s my body’s coping method.

“Take ‘em out!”

“Sounds fun,” I laugh to myself, climbing up onto the edge of the tower’s railing and resting the flat edge of my blade on top of the thick cable that runs between the two buildings, creating a downhill slope. “Well it works in the video games,” I mutter to myself, grasping the pointed side of my sword with my left hand. _Thank Shiva for fingerless gloves._ I jump off the edge of the tower, staring straight ahead as the only soldier on the second tower turns to see my boots slam into its face. “Sweet,” I whisper, grinning at its body.

            With the soldier sparking on ground, I take a deep breath, gripping my sword’s hilt with both hands, and drive it in to the side of the tank. I rip my sword back out, hurling myself over the edge as the chamber combusts. I sprinting back toward the others on the ground, unfazed by the enemy units running right to me. I hurl a ball of ice toward them, hardly batting an eye when several bullets graze my skin or drive into my flesh.

“Rayne’s a bad@#$!” Prompto laughs, fist bumping me when I rejoin the ground group, sword readied.

“Noct, focus on the generator,” Ignis instructs. “There is a chance doing so will weaken the MTs.”

“What about stealth?” Noctis asks, frowning.

“Our cover’s blown,” I shake my head. “Go to town.”

“Yes Sir!” Prompto grins.

            We ignore the remaining soldiers in the area, running toward the gate leading to the large red toward in the center of the base. Noctis gets the red beams down using the button and we head in, taking foes head on.

“The entire base is fair game,” Ignis reminds us, though it’s not necessary. It feels unbelievably great to be taking my aggression out on the guys that actually did what I’m accusing them of: destroying _our_ home, killing _our_ families, murdering _our_ king. _Hope you didn’t think you’d get away with it,_ I think as I demolish a small cluster of imperial troops with an explosive fire spell.

            We head further in, the next gate already wide open for us to access the generator. Another magitek armor stands alert, a white beam of light nearly blinding Noctis when he first steps into its range. I shove him to the side as it fires a missile, wincing as it reduces the wall behind us to nothing but rubble. “Get the generator,” I command, throwing an ice spell at the robot.

“This thing is serious,” Noctis huffs, hurrying toward the generator.

“A handful indeed,” Ignis agrees, throwing his daggers at its light forcefully. Prompto returns fire on the shooting armor, launching an explosive at its body.

“Shiva save me,” I mumble, sprinting forward and diving behind a crate when the armor turns its bullets toward me. Ignis regains its attention moments later and I rush closer, pointing my sword upward and driving it up into the underside of the machine. It’s like any animal; the belly is probably your best bet. With machinery, it’s just that much harder to maneuver around the underside of a robot when putting it together.

            I greeted with a shower of sparks as I stab through it once more. Gladio hacks at its legs, knocking it off balance. Prompto and Ignis handle a new flood of MTs while Noct hacks away at the generator. The ground shakes, the generator shooting bright crimson sparks left and right. The red line of sparks up the tower vanishes, dying down completely.

“Now’s our chance,” Gladio grits, yanking his sword free from the machine’s metal shell. “C’mon!”

            My sword bursts into a light blue light, enchanted with the last amount of potent ice magic I can muster. I stab through its armor, the ice spreading rapidly throughout its insides and freezing every little bit. Gladio jumps up with his sword over his head, slamming it down over the magitek armor’s frozen form. It shatters into a thousand pieces, chunks of ice spraying out around us.

            There’s a sudden change in the atmosphere before we can celebrate. The sky gray’s over, clouds swirling rapidly. I turn to see a massive hand reaching me. Ducking my head, I’m scooped up from the ground. I look up to see an enormous old man with a long white beard raising a sparking rod toward the heavens. _Ramuh._ Lightning rains down on the ground, burning enemies and chipping away at the ground. It’s all incredibly deafening, but quite the sight to see.

            Seconds later, I’m plummeting toward the ground. The impact of the concrete shoots through my boots and up my legs, leaving me slightly shaky when I stand to a barren imperial base. It’s a good thing this power’s on _our_ side.


	27. They'll Pay

“This is the might of the Six,” Noctis breathes, his voice hushed.

“Dude...” Prompto gushes. “That. Was. _Awesome!_ ”

“And it did the trick,” Ignis nods. “The place is dead.”

“Rest in pieces,” I scoff, kicking at a random chunk of an MT.

“Let’s grab the Regalia and split,” Gladio says, pushing us toward the car’s location.

“Piece of cake, huh?” Prompto grins, elbowing me. I wince, the adrenaline fading and allowing my injuries to pummel me.

“Not exactly,” I grimace, glancing back at Ignis. “Any Hi-potions?”

“Only regular,” he shakes his hand, handing the simple blue vial over. I sigh, crushing it in my hand and feeling a slight relief. We’re all looking pretty rough, covered in dirt and burns and blood and sweat. Bruises and cuts litter our once clean skin, and yet, we all feel very much alive. We just took out an entire imperial base, just the four of us. With just a little help from the thunder god, of course. “We dealt the imperial a crushing blow today,” he says, the slightest bit of pride seeping into his voice. “The marshal will be pleased to hear of this.”

“Pretty sweet bustin’ up this base,” Prompto says, tapping his chin. His face lights up. “Bust-a-base! I like the sound of that for this sort of thing.” He looks around excitedly. “There’s a base… we go in and bust it up. Bust-a-base!” Noctis groans, Gladio rolling his eyes. I share a concerned glance with Ignis. “Whatever, I’m calling it that. You don’t have to."

“I won’t,” Noctis laughs.

“It seems a bit flippant,” Ignis adds, pushing his glasses up.

“Why not go for something a little more epic?” Gladio suggests. Prompto rolls his eyes.

“Because I thought of it first, so that’s the name. ‘Bust-a-base’… Get used to it.”

“Easier said than done,” Noct counters.

“He’ll forget eventually,” I shake my head, reaching up to pull my loose ponytail tighter.

            Ignis looks over the Regalia with sharp eyes, trying to find any imperfections that may have been inflicted by imperial hands. Prompto touches my shoulder.

“Uh, guys?”

            I swivel around to see Ravus Nox Fleuret walking toward us in his long white uniform. His sword in hand, he approaches us confidently.

“Long has it been, Noctis,” he greets, through there’s menace laced thickly in voice. Gladio and I immediately move in front of the prince, Ignis pulling Prompto back by his arm. I glare into Ravus’s cold blue eyes, prepared to drive my blade straight through his heart if I have to. “You receive the Storm’s blessing.” He raises his sword, pointing at Noct’s throat. “And yet, you know nothing of the consequences.”

“Watch it,” I snap, stepping forward only to feel the sharp edge of his blade against my throat, pushing my head back. My eyes narrow, the tension in the air thickening tenfold. Ignis moves just the slightest bit, glaring at the blonde man. _If looks could kill..._ Ravus extends his hand, turning to look at Gladio.

“Be still. All of you.”

“Not good…” Prompto whimpers. Ravus stares directly into my eyes, a sharp bitterness remaining in his icy irises.

“Rayne Callen. Murderer of one of my best men. Unfortunately, I am not here to end your miserable existence.” He brings his free hand back, the arm completely encased in metal. “Heir to a crown befitting no other…” he muses, balling his hand into a fist. His voice sounds like complete mockery as he continues. “Witness his splendor and glory. All hail the Chosen King.”

“Awful high and mighty for an imperial rat,” Noctis snaps. “Serving the enemy to hunt down Luna!” Ravus reaches forward, wrapping his fingers around Noctis’s throat and throwing him back.

“I do not serve, I command!” he bellows. I shove his sword down, moving to stand in front of Noct as he recovers. Gladio steps closer to the prince, glaring at Ravus with daggers in his eyes. “The king’s sword and shield.”

“You better believe it,” Gladio growls.

Ravus hums, turning his eyes from Gladio to me. “Is your defense that weak that you require this ridiculous shell to protect you all?” he demands, clutching my throat. I grip his hand, struggling against his inhuman strength. He gives my throat a final clench, watching me choke, before throwing me to the ground. “A weak shield protects naught.”

He lifts his sword, bringing it down over Gladio’s head. Gladio summons his sword, blocking the blow. His knees buckle, his teeth clenched together. I gasp for air on my hands and knees, a rage kicking up in me that I haven’t felt in a long time as Gladio struggles underneath Ravus’s unnatural power. Gladio pushes back, only to be thrown back against the Regalia.

With a strangled cry, I turn back to Ravus, pushing myself up and slamming my own sword down on his. There’s an explosion of frost in the air as the blades collide, sending a freezing blast in all directions. The blonde’s sword is knocked to the left before he brings it right back, cutting deep down the side of my face and kicking me back onto the hard ground. The back of my head slams into the concrete, making me lose consciousness for just a second.

“Wanna go? Let’s do it,” Noctis challenges, the kings’ swords swirling around him with a brilliant blue light. Ravus lifts his chin, studying the prince with disgust.

“Should the Chosen fall, that too is fate,” he says lowly, his eyes narrowed dangerously. I let my head fall back against the ground, unable to hold it up any longer.

“I’d say that’s far enough,” a familiar voice says, its light accent unwelcome in my ears. “A hand, Highness?”

“Not from you,” Noctis snaps, stepping closer to me. I can’t even move to help because of how badly my head is spinning, my vision flickering back and forth between darkness and reality. Gladio remains by the car, glowering, with Prompto clinging to him like a lifeline.

“Oh, but I’m here to help,” Ardyn replies, raising his arms, motioning one hand toward Ravus.

“And how is that?” Ignis demands, his voice taking on a dangerous tone I haven’t heard in years. Ardyn smiles, though it’s anything but friendly.

“By taking the army away.” Ravus scoffs to himself, pacing beside the chancellor.

“You expect us to believe that?” Gladio demands, his stance just a little off from Ravus’s throw.

“When next we meet, it’ll be across the seas,” Ardyn murmurs, turning his back to us and adjusting the front of his shirt. He turns back to face Noct. “Just so happens we have business of our own with the tutelary deity. Don’t we?” He looks back at Ravus, who merely spares him a sullen glance. Luna’s brother almost looks ashamed of being caught. Ardyn raises his right hand. “Fare thee well, Your Majesty, and safe travels.” Ravus leaves first, followed a moment after by Ardyn. I sigh, closing my eyes and dropping my left arm over my face with a wince.

“You guys know that guy?” Prompto whimpers.

“Ravus Nox Fleuret, first son of Tenebrae… and elder brother to Lady Lunafreya,” Ignis explains, his voice laced with bitterness. Gladio rubs a hand over his side, glancing down at me.

“Hey Rayne, you alright?”

“Give me a moment,” I mumble, trying to sit up. Everything spins a little faster than before and I start to feel sick, hot blood trailing down my neck from the cut across my cheek. I grimace, supporting myself with my elbow. Ignis sighs, crouches beside me.

“What is it this time?” Before I can answer, he reaches forward, tilting my head to the side and pushing a few blood-soaked strands of hair away. “You picked another fight you couldn’t win."

“He was the one picking a fight,” I snap, cringing when my head only throbs harder. “You saw him, grabbing Noct and throwing Gladio around. This is my job; you want me to do nothing next time?” I demand, turning back to scowl at him. He shakes his head.

“We have no more potions.” I groan, letting my head flop back. Noctis paces a short distance away, arms crossed tightly while he thinks, his eyebrows furrowed deeply. “Prompto, the med kit."

“Here you go,” Prompto says, running back from the Regalia’s open trunk with the red box.

“Hold still,” Ignis commands, pulling out a curved needle and some thread. I huff, glowering at the ground. “I’ll have to sew this up. Unfortunately, I’m out of cleaner.”

“Unfortunately,” Gladio scoffs, leaning back against the side of the car.

“Need anything else?” Prompto asks as Ignis begins to stitch the long cut down my face back together. The bloody line runs from my temple all the way down to my jaw on the right side of my face, a deep cut from the slice of his blade bleeding into my shirt. I can’t even feel the cold needle poking through my skin.

“No, thank you,” Ignis mutters, working quickly and efficiently. “You’re lucky that your head didn’t split. He’s not exactly fond of you.”

“I know,” I huff, shoving back thoughts and feelings from the past that I’ve kept contained so well. The last six months have been Hell on Eos.

“Keep this on your face,” Ignis instructs, handing me a damp rag. “We wouldn’t want blood everywhere.”

“Thanks,” I mutter. Gladio treads over and takes my free hand wordlessly, pulling me to my feet. I wobble dizzily only to feel a strong arm hooking around my shoulders and guiding me toward the Regalia gently.

            We load into the car silently, Noctis driving us out of the base with a murmur of “Lestallum” under his breath. He turns on the radio, the car flooding with the sound of a newscaster’s voice.

“At long last the imperial blockades of Duscaen roadways have been removed. The imperial army has also demolished all related facilities erected around the region. The provisional government of Insomnia anticipates increased traffic congestion along most local highways and encourages citizen sot refrain from any unnecessary travel for the time being.”

“So, help me figure this out,” Prompto says, switching the radio off. “That was Luna’s brother?”

“The high commander himself. Wartime makes for quick promotions,” Ignis nods, keeping his eyes locked on Noct’s hands on the steering wheel.

“Even a son of Tenebrae can rise to the top,” Gladio grumbles, looking at his free arm expectantly. “You gonna lean over or sit there looking depressed?”

“I’m not depressed,” I huff, making myself comfortable against his warm shoulder. Ignis eyes me wearily.

“But why would he want to lead their army?” Prompto frowns.

“Who cares?” Noctis groans, the car speeding up just a touch.

“Certainly formidable enough on his own,” Ignis sighs. Prompto presses his lips together, studying Noctis a moment longer before turning to look out his window. Gladio grunts in agreement.

“If Ravus wants power, I’ll give him a taste,” Noctis grumbles sourly, glaring at the road.

“Not if I get to him first,” I mumble, closing my eyes. “Just gonna take a nap...”

“You do that,” Gladio mutters back.

~|~|~|~|~

            We arrive in Lestallum at around eight in the morning. I get out of the car with a yawn, stretching my extra sore muscles tiredly. Gladio grimaces as he straightens, rubbing that same spot on his side. I toss Ignis’s bloody cloth into the trunk and shrug my jacket on to cover the bloodstains all over my clothes. Not that it does much, considering how we all look at the moment. Might get kicked out of the Leville just for looking like a wreck.

            Once we enter the Leville, though, my heart sinks. Iris looks up from where she stands by the doorway, eyes red and puffy and her hand clenched over her heart. My heart stops when I see Signum, his blue eyes widening as he hurries toward me, a bloody bandage tied around his arm and a black eye puffed up on his face. He looks like a complete wreck.

“Oh Gladdy,” Iris chokes out.

“What’s wrong?” Noctis asks. I silently pull Signum into a tight hug, breathing a sigh of relief. I can already feel my fingers trembling, the aftershocks of anxiety forcing their way out.

“I let you down,” Iris replies, rubbing at one of her amber eyes. “I- We never made it Caem.” Her eyes darken as Gladio walks into the room, her voice filling itself with hatred I didn’t know she could bare. “The empire came while you were gone.”

“Let’s go up to the room,” Gladio suggests, sensing the waterfall about to spill over.

“Sure,” Signum nods, pulling away from me and leading the way up the stairs. Gladio rests a heavy hand on Iris’s shoulder silently.

            Once we’re in the room and the two youngest are sitting, the waterfall begins to pour. Iris loses it, her voice cracking as tears spill over her dark lashes. “None of us said a word about Noct,” she forces. “They just showed up and then… poor Jared.” Prompto’s face falls, Ignis sighing. Gladio frowns.

“What do you mean? What happened to Jared?” he demands.

“There was nothing we could do!” Iris snaps, shaking her head. Signum takes a deep breath, glancing at her empathetically. “Sig, he-he tried to stop them, but they just shot him!"

“Iris…” Signum sighs, avoiding my eyes.

            The door creaks open, sniffles greeting our ears as Talcott peers into the room. Noctis turns back, kneeling in front of the small boy.

“It’s not right. We should’ve been here,” he says, his voice gentle and sullen.

“I… I couldn’t stop them,” Talcott sobs. I turn away from the scene, rubbing a hand on Prompto’s back when he drops his head into his hands.

“But I won’t let the empire get away with it,” Noctis reassures him firmly. “They’ll pay for what they’ve done. I promise.”

“I believe in you, Prince Noctis,” Talcott sniffles. He turns and heads back to his room.

“I’m taking Talcott and we’re going to Caem,” Iris says, her voice strong and stubborn once more. She turns her face up to look at Gladio. “We can’t just stay here and do nothing.” Her façade slips easily, more tears streaming down her face. Gladio frowns, watching her crumble, unable to help.

“I understand,” Noctis forces.

“We _will_ do something,” I speak up, looking from Gladio to Iris to Signum. “They’ll pay.” My fingers clutch at my pants, digging into my skin as they ball up in my lap. “They took our home. They took our families and they took our king and they took…”

I shake my head, swallowing the lump in my throat. It’s not sadness I feel. It’s anger that’s struggling to stay trapped beneath the surface. It’s frustration at being silenced for so long. “And now they’ve taken Jared. They _have_ pay,” I grit. Signum nods, his eyes refusing to leave mine until I turn away to glare at my hands. Prompto rests a hand on my shoulder.

“Yeah,” he agrees gently. “They will. We’ll make ‘em.”

“First, I suggest we get some rest,” Ignis sighs. “We’ve taken quite a beating in the past few days, all of us.”

            That night, I sleep next to Ignis, who’s usually the easiest to share with. Instead of drifting off, though, I find myself staring at the ceiling all night long, watching the patterns the moon’s glow leaves behind. _They’ll pay…_

~Several Days Later~

“I can’t let her go it alone after everything that went down,” Gladio insists, coming out onto the balcony behind me and Noctis. “I’m sure Rayne doesn’t want anything else to happen to Signum, either. It’ll be a squeeze in the car, but just for a while.”

“A squeeze is an understatement,” I sigh, leaning forward onto the rail from where I stand between the two men. “We’re adding two new people to a car with zero empty seats.”

“Signum’s skinny.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Noctis sighs, straightening. “Specs is probably waiting for us downstairs.”

“He is,” Gladio confirms with a nod.

“Guess we shouldn’t keep ‘em waiting,” I sigh, standing and following them inside. It’s been a quiet few days of resting up, healing for our next journey, whatever it may be. Apparently, we’re escorting Signum and Iris to Caem. I honestly had no idea.

“Shall we, then?” Ignis asks once we’ve come downstairs. Signum looks a little better than he did when we arrived. Iris looks ready to go, bouncing on her toes with her small backpack strapped on.

“Yeah,” Gladio nods. “I don’t wanna keep Cid and Cindy waiting. They’re fixin’ up the boat as we speak.”

“We ought to thank them,” Ignis says, turning to Noctis.

“Actually,” Gladio sighs. “Jared’s the one we oughta thank.”

“Yeah… he really thought of everything,” Prompto agrees, crossing his arms.

“C’mon, guys,” I whine, shaking Noct’s shoulder. “I don’t want another tear festival. Let’s get going.”

“Sounds good to me,” Noctis sighs, turning and leading the way out of the Regalia.

            The streets of Lestallum are less crowded than usual. Even the town square doesn’t require as much jostling as it once did. I wonder if it had anything to do with the blockades getting lifted. Once we approach the car, it becomes evident that we have to address the seating arrangement. I push my bag into Sig’s chest.

“Put this in the trunk with the rest of the stuff,” I command before coming to stand next to Ignis and Gladio. “Any ideas, gentlemen?”

“Perhaps we could fit both Signum and Iris your seat,” Ignis mutters, one hand on his hip and the other pinching his chin. “Though, where you would sit I’ve not the slightest idea.”

“On the console?” I suggest, raising an eyebrow. Gladio frowns.

“You even gonna fit there?”

“Wow, thanks,” I scoff, crossing my arms. “It should be fine. I can brace myself in between the two seats.”

“We’ll see how it goes,” Ignis sighs. “Though, if for some reason we should get in a wreck…”

“We’ll be _fine_ ,” I say, brushing his warning off.

“Ready to roll?” Iris asks, coming around toward us.

“Yup,” I nod. “You and Signum are stuck together again. Sorry.” I glance around the open trunk, purposely catching my brother’s attention. “I know, nobody likes him. He’s such a bully.” Signum rolls his eyes, closing the trunk and opening the car door. Noctis sighs, taking his usual seat. Iris hops in right beside him, smiling brightly. “Told you,” I whisper, nudging Gladio. He grunts, unhappily cramming himself next to Signum.

            I hop onto my “seat” between Ignis and Prompto, lifting my phone to snap a selfie with the unhappy backseat. Iris is the only person who smiles. Gladio merely raises an eyebrow at me. We take off and leave Lestallum behind, the top of the Regalia folding into the trunk. I take a deep breath, closing my eyes with my arms resting on the top edges of the seats beside me. I may be towering over the top of the windshield, but I don’t really feel all that unsafe. Iggy’s not a bad driver.

“Looking at the Regalia really reminds me of home,” Iris says quietly. Signum nods.

“Yeah. Makes me think of the Citadel and when King Regis would have Cor drive him around just so he didn’t lose his mind in the throne room.”

“It sure doesn’t look like any of the cars you see around here,” Prompto sighs.

“And it’s a lot roomier too!” Iris chirps. I frown, looking back at her.

“Um, what are _you_ smoking? There’s four of you crushed together in the backseat and I’m sitting on the console. That doesn’t exactly scream _roomy_ to me.”

“I can’t imagine trying to cram five people, including _Gladdy_ , into one of those things,” she explains, smiling. “Have you guys ever ridden in one?”

“Can’t say we have,” Noctis replies, leaning back in his seat.

“There was barely enough room for our luggage!” Iris laughs, nudging Noct with her knee. “And now there’s barely enough room for our legs.” I raise an eyebrow at Gladio, trying hard to contain a smile at his sister’s obvious moves. He shakes his head, hiding his own smile.

“Think the others made it to Caem alright?” Gladio asks, looking past me to Ignis.

“I suppose we’ll find out when we get there,” Ignis sighs.

“Whoa, check it out!” Iris breathes, sitting up and pointing to a large stone structure. “See that? That’s the Rock of Ravatogh. I’m, like, ninety percent sure.”

“Then I’ll be ten percent unsure,” Signum replies wittily, uncomfortably shifting away from Gladio.

“Not a hundred?” Gladio asks, raising an eyebrow.

“You almost know your stuff!” Prompto exclaims, turning around to grin at them.

“All thanks to Jared,” Iris nods. There’s a long moment of silence that I absolutely loathe, opening my phone to screw around. “Thank you for driving, Ignis.”

“Pleasure,” Ignis replies, reaching down to drink from his can of Ebony. His eyes never leave the road.

“Are you the only one that drives?”

“The only one that _should_ drive,” I laugh.

“I can drive!” Prompto sits up straighter.

“And so can I,” Noctis admits.

“It’s not like Iggy’s the only one that _can_ drive,” Gladio shakes his head. “He’s just the only one we trust.” Signum laughs to himself.

“So Rayne hasn’t driven you guys yet? She drove me and Gladio to a hunt _once._ ”

“Wow,” Iris laughs. “Are they that bad?”

“Not bad at all!” Noctis defends, giving Ignis a demanding look in the mirror.

“Right!” Prompto nods. “But there’s no way the big guy’s taking any chances with his little sister in the car.” He pats my leg, grinning back at Signum. “Now Rayne, she doesn’t _really_ care.”

“I know,” Sig scoffs, crossing his arms. He looks thoroughly amused with the turn the conversation’s taken.

“I like to call it ‘laid back,’” I explain in a dreamy voice, leaning my head all the way back to give him a cheeky grin. Gladio grunts, reaching one hand forward to push my head upright.

“Oh no,” Prompto whispers, catching my attention. “I’ve got some bad news guys!” A massive imperial carrier flies overhead, heading off to the southwest.

“Oh great,” Gladio grumbles. “Another floating fortress.”

“Let’s pull over,” Ignis suggests.

“Noct…” Iris starts, worry taking over her face.

“Relax. We’ve got this,” Noctis shakes his head. “Just keep going, Specs.”

            As we turn, an unexpected city comes in to view. _That looks familiar…_ A sign comes up on the right reading “Old Lestallum.” _And that would be why._ The buildings are modeled the same way, just as dirty, if not dirtier, and pretty worn down compared to those of Lestallum. Ignis pulls in to the small gas station.

“Taking matters into hand?” he asks, glancing into the rear view mirror.

“Delivering justice for Jared,” Noctis mutters, opening his door.

“And for Talcott, too,” Prompto adds.

“Iris, I’ll need you two to wait here,” Gladio says, catching her eye.

“Alright,” she nods, her voice uneasy with the prospect of Noctis heading off into battle once again.

“Hey dork,” I call to Signum, catching his attention. Noctis and Ignis head toward the item shop with Prompto trailing behind. “You’re in charge of Miss Amicitia here.” Iris giggles. “Keep her out of trouble?”

“It’ll be the other way around,” Signum sighs, a half smile pulling at his lips. He jams his hands into his sweatshirt pockets, his face falling. “But, uh, I’ll look out for any more imperials."

“Good,” I nod, looking past him at Gladio. “How long do you think it’ll take Prompto to convince Ignis that we need more greens for the chocobos?”

“Not long,” Gladio shakes his head, following me across the street. “He’s a softie.”

“Which one?” I ask, looking back at him with a mischievous grin. He shakes his head, smiling.

“Both.”

“Ready to go?” I ask, approaching the three as they step away from the counter. Noctis nods, heading away from the town. Ahead of us, the road leads over a short bridge, and just past that bridge, is another imperial base.

“Careful, Noct,” Ignis warns, catching up with the prince easily. “Only fools rush in. I suggest we review our intelligence and devise a plan.”

“So we get a vantage point,” I confirm, stopping when Noctis pauses to blow on his chocobo whistle. Vinnie and his posse gallop toward us seconds later. I press my lips together, approaching my chocobo, stroking over its neck with a grimace. He still smells _awful._ We take off down the road, avoiding the cars coming in toward the city. We’ve beaten them before, without much of a motive. Now? They’re paying the price for the murder of one of our own.


	28. Second Base

“Surprised to see ‘em this far out,” Noctis comments, eyeing the imperial base.

“Leave no plot of land unconquered,” Prompto sighs. I huff.

“That does seem to be their metaphor. It’s like they can’t help but grab for every freaking speck of dirt they lay their eyes on.”

“Those aren’t conquering numbers,” Gladio shakes his head. I yelp in surprise as my chocobo leaps into the air, surprised by the bite his chocobo gives mine. “Sorry.”

“You really need to get him under control,” I grumble.

“This is likely a supply line it would behoove us to cut,” Ignis adds.

“Looks the same as before,” Prompto points out.

“Looks can be deceiving,” Ignis counters. Noctis laughs.

“Yeah, don’t you remember high school, Prompto? Back when you _liked_ Rayne?”

“Hey!” Prompto protests as Gladio bursts out laughing. I smile to myself, shaking my head.

“That was a miserable three months,” I sigh. “And you thought you were being subtle when you followed me home with your camera.”

“That’s not creepy,” Gladio chuckles.

“He said he got lost,” Noctis cackles, grinning at his blushing friend.

“C’mon guys, knock it off,” he whines. I laugh, giving Noctis a pointed look.

“Leave him alone before he dies of embarrassment,” I admonish playfully. “We need him- for now.”

“We beat ‘em once,” Gladio reminds us, turning the conversation back to the imperials. “They won’t make it easy this time.”

“And neither will we,” Noctis replies, his eyes darkening into something unreadable. Prompto shakes his head, riding on the other side of Gladio.

“Iris isn’t exactly a ‘bring ‘em on’ backstreet brawler, is she?”

“She’s tough, but I’d feel better if we got this over with and got back on the road,” Gladio admits. He sighs, giving in and glancing toward me. “She does have Signum with her.”

“I’m surprised he got shot by the imperials,” Prompto shakes his head. I force a laugh.

“Yeah, me too. Hard to believe he’d be able to _try_ to argue with someone with a gun.”

We turn left into a gap in the gate around the facility. I cling onto my chocobo as it rears up, flapping its wings wildly. “End of the line?” I ask, looking up to see Noct’s bird refusing to enter as well. He nods, sliding off Vinnie’s saddle and heading down the paved road. There’s not much around us- not yet, anyway. Just a plain black road with rails and a few concrete-paved areas surrounded with loose fences. I hop off my chocobo’s back, giving it a good pat on the neck. Turning around, I pause upon seeing Gladio watching me.

“What?”

“Nothing,” he replies, shaking his head and following Noct.

            We easily avoid the first sentries as they stroll down the road, but the next are a little harder. We press ourselves up against the wall as a magitek armor stomps by. Two guards remain in the grass just around the corner. Noctis takes them out with silent warp-strikes before we continue around the side of the cement fortress. I make an effort to keep the grass silent under my boots, something _else_ learned from Tallin. Just because he was a bad _academics_ teacher doesn’t mean he didn’t teach me anything applicable. The whole reason he was “bad” was because he only taught me things that were applicable to my life’s duty.

            We head up a steep set of stairs, carefully looking for any troopers that might be lining the walls or the perimeter. Three guards man the top of the wall, but they’re down in seconds. The more important thing is that we’ve found our vantage point.

            I follow Ignis up the polished ladder that leads up to the top of the radio tower we’ve located. Once at the top, I turn to look out the grassy hills that surround the base. _Didn’t they know we’d be coming?_

“So what’s the plan?” Noctis asks once we’re all up.

“Find the base commander and put him into custody,” Ignis replies, straightening his glasses. I grin, looking over my shoulder at him.

“Playing dirty now, eh?”

“Targeting metal men will yield little in the way of reconnaissance but bones bend easily.” _He makes that sound like a simple answer._ “We’ll split into two groups. Gladio, Rayne, and Prompto will generate a diversion.”

“Aw, yeah- making a scene is what I do best,” Prompto grins.

“Noct?” Ignis says sharply, catching the daydreaming prince’s attention. “Are you prepared?”

“Yeah,” Noctis nods, placing his hands on his hips.

“Operation ‘To Catch a Commander’ is a go!” Prompto cheers.

“And now we just wait for nightfall,” I sigh, sitting down with my back against the railing and crossing my arms. Gladio shakes his head, leaning forward against the rail above me.

“You goin’ to sleep already?”

“Gotta be prepared for tonight, no?” I grin, raising an eyebrow. “I could really use a pillow.”

“Wink, wink,” he grumbles, falling onto the toward floor. I roll my eyes, laying my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes. With a sigh, he gives in and rests his head on the fence behind him. Sleep really is a wonderful thing.

~|~|~|~|~

“We’ll head to the left and follow the commander,” Ignis explains in a low voice. “You three head to the right and create a diversion in the center of the base.”

“The generator?” I state more than ask, arching an eyebrow. We’re huddled behind a tarped pile of crates, exchanging last minute plans. Ignis nods.

“Precisely. I’ll send Rayne a message once we’ve subdued the commander. Don’t set it off a moment sooner.”

“And this diversion is…?” Gladio trails off.

“Anything you’d like that will catch the attention of the soldiers.”

“Sweet!” Prompto fist pumps. The front gates open with a loud clang; I jump, startled by the loud noise.

“I simply cannot _believe_ the nerve of that woman!” a loud, rough voice rants. I exchange a look with Gladio. This’s our guy.

“Slip past after they’ve gone by,” Ignis mutters before taking off with Noctis. I sigh, peering around the side of the crates and watching the commander adjust his armor with a scowl. Four imperial guards surround him, two behind and one on either side. The carry on at a casual pace, though the commander looks peeved.

“Now?” Prompto whispers. I shake my head, pushing him behind me when he pokes his head out too far. I wait until the gleam of the imperials’ armor fades before motioning the guys forward with my head. I keep myself low, hurrying across the street into the shadows. They follow closely. Not a single alarm is raised, to my relief.

“So I’m assuming you’re leading the way,” Gladio mutters quietly, eyeing a soldier above us on a tower.

“Why does someone have to lead the way?” I counter, raising an eyebrow. “I say we all contribute.”

“This isn’t an ‘every man for himself’ situation,” Prompto says pointedly, forcing me to face forward. “You’re the sneakiest, you lead.”

            I roll my eyes and creep forward, staying in any shadows available. _There should be a way into the middle from here._ Continuing, we come to a spot that’s completely illuminated, leaving me extremely uncomfortable as I lead the way out across the open and press my back to a dark, shadowed wall. I’m beginning to wonder how no one can hear my heart beat; it’s all _I_ can hear. I close my eyes, forcing myself to listen for the tell-tale clink of imperial MT armor behind me. There’s only one. I can hear it pacing behind our hiding place.

“You wanna get him or move?” Prompto asks, his voice twitching with the same anxiety mine would hold if I _could_ talk.

Instead of using words, I snatch up my sword from the air and creep around the side of the wall, breathing a sigh of relief when the MT keeps its back to me. Holding my breath, I step forward and stab my blade through the chink in any MTs armor- the base of its neck. It falls to its knees with a soft clink. I carefully pull my sword free and set its empty shell down.

“Let’s go,” I whisper, slipping past a tight gap and starting to head into the next area that leads to the generator. I feel a hand close around my wrist, jerking me back. A hand claps over my mouth as I’m pushed back against someone’s body. Judging by the height, definitely not Prompto.

Two imperial soldiers walk by, obviously on edge. They must’ve seen me, or at least a portion of me. Their guns are raised, poised to shoot at any sign of movement. I hold my breath as they look around. I prepare to grab for my weapon when one looks toward our exact location, its red eyes staring right at us. Then it turns its back to us and searches elsewhere. It feels like an eternity later that they leave, returning to their stations.

“That was close,” Prompto breathes. Gladio releases his death grip on me, giving me a gentle pat on the shoulder.

“Thanks,” I whisper. He nods, looking ahead to make sure there aren’t any more guards on the way.

            We head closer to the generator, evading guards in the shadows and slipping past large magitek armors. Eventually, we make it close enough for me to be able to throw in a fire spell, but I hold off on that idea, dimming my phone’s screen down to the lowest setting and turning it on vibrate. We don’t have to wait long before it buzzes in the palm of my hand.

_Iggy: Ready_

            Tucking my phone away, I motion for Gladio and Prompto to back up. They do, readying their weapons. Lining up my throw, I take a deep breath before launching the fireball in my hand toward the generator. The machine rumbles, whining loudly as an unforeseen explosion blasts out toward us. I dive behind the closest form of cover, wincing at the tender burn I already feel forming on my forearm.

“You alright?” Prompto calls over the commotion that ensues.

“Yup,” I nod, summoning my sword into my hand.

“Over here!” Gladio shouts, catching an incoming Noct’s attention.

            A blinding floodlight ignites before us. I shield my eyes, looking up to see an imperial armor unlike any we’ve seen standing and readying its weaponry.

“So these are imperials…” Prompto muses, grabbing his gun and reloading, raising his weapon and firing.

“Look out!” I shout, summoning my final fire spell to my hand and throwing it at the armor as hard as I can. Noctis warp-strikes in right afterward, taking it off guard. “Noct, get the generator!” I call. He nods, warping to the half-broken, spinning machinery several yards away.

            Gladio beats away at its legs, beating away at the heavy plating the imperials upgraded to. I grab onto a ledge of the bot, forcing myself up onto its body and stabbing my blade through one of its bright lights. It flickers out, the armor tossing wildly to knock me off. I dig my sword into its ‘head’, hanging on as Gladio and Prompto utilize its distraction to the best of their ability.

            The generator collapses, pieces clattering left and right. Its ruby light snaps off, Noctis warping immediately to the magitek armor. Instantly, Gladio’s blows rip away at the armor’s legs, leaving them exposed and weak. Unfortunately, they’re still useful. One sends a powerful kick his way. I lose my grip on my blade, falling to the ground and narrowly miss getting stomped on. Gladio rolls to his feet, blood leaking through his fingers where he clutches his side.

            Noctis swings his own enormous sword, finishing the robot off with a crushing blow. Soldiers open fire all around us. I wince as a bullet grazes my cheek, slicing open a portion of my stitched cut from Ravus. Prompto returns fire, effectively ending the existence of my assailant. I turn my attention to Gladio, who’s limped away to get out of the way. I yank a hi-potion free from my Lestallum stash, stumbling to a stop beside him and holding it out.

“My bad,” he grumbles, taking the vial and crushing it easily in the palm of his hand.

“You’re the one controlling the armor?” I cross my arms, raising one eyebrow playfully. He rolls his eyes, heaving his sword onto his right shoulder.

“How ‘bout we just get back in?”

“Sounds good to...” I’m cut off as the collapsed form of the magitek armor combusts, debris flying left and right and the ground trembling violently. Prompto cries out in surprise, swatting at the flames licking at his shirt. The blast took out the remaining soldiers in the area. I scoff. Convenient. The gate to our right fazes away, Ignis stepping inside.

“Glad to see you lot were successful,” he greets. I frown, Noctis crossing his arms.

“Does that mean you weren’t?” he demands.

“I placed our captive into the Hunters’ custody, but I’ve just been informed he’s fled.”

“ _Ignis_ ,” I groan. “You gave him to the _Hunters?_ ”

“He lives to die another day,” Ignis replies, unaffected by my irritation.

“And I’ll gladly help him with that,” Noctis grumbles.

            I sigh, giving Ignis one more disappointed look before following the prince out past the gate and into the main road. _You had **one** job, Ignis. **One job**! _ Huffing, I pull my jacket tigther around me. “Hey, you don’t think…"

            I’m cut off by a figure that dives down toward us, Noctis blocking its blow with his blade just in time. Whoever it is, now clearly a woman, leans in close to Noct’s face, sneering, “Hey, pretty boy.”

            She back flips away, giving me and Gladio the chance to step in front of him. I frown at the woman, her strange garb and long, ornate spear standing out clearly in the golden lights of the imperial fortress. She gives me a cocky smile, her long silver hair brushing back over her shoulders and underneath the bizarre face guard she dons.

“Let’s see what you can do!” she says in a sickeningly sweet voice, batting her eyelashes.

            Already through with her antics, I dive right in. Her spear quickly blocks my sword, shoving me back. She lunches forward; I dodge that one easy enough. Too bad she’s set her sights on Noctis. From every corner of the base emerges a magitek soldier, their armor and weapons more advanced than those we encountered earlier.

“This doesn’t look too good,” Prompto warns, backing away from the fight to shoot from a distance.

“Quite the formidable foe, indeed,” Ignis agrees.

            The mysterious woman swings her spear around her, some sort of draining magic crackling over the weapon’s elongated body. Noctis stumbles onto his hands and knees after she clubs him in the back, Gladio diving in to block her next blow. I parry her attack on Ignis, shoving her back and barely missing yet again.

“Take this!” she shouts, shooting straight up into the air. She throws herself right back down without a moment’s notice, the ground cracking beneath her weapon. I make an attempt at not losing my balance, coming in from behind. She blocks me with the end of her spear, moving to quickly evade an attack from Noctis before going right back on the offensive.

“Gladio!” the prince shouts, warping away from the wild woman. I back off as Gladio rushes in like a mad chocobo, swinging his sword in every direction using pure momentum. Noctis dives in at the last second, slamming his enormous sword down over her head. She pushes back, knocking the prince backwards. I prevent her next blow from hitting him, gritting my teeth and pushing back when she forces her weapon against mine.

            Without any warning, she breaks free from the shoving match and jumps into the air, twisting and sending a powerful blow to my chest. I fall onto my back, throwing my sword at her without thinking. It slashes right into her left arm. With a glower, she rushes back in toward me, stabbing at the ground right where my head used to be. I summon my sword back just in time to save myself from another crushing blow. Gladio comes rushing in, pushing her back enough that I can get back to my feet.

            The woman jumps into the air and dives down toward Noct. He parries her attack, grabbing her collar and slamming her back down toward the ground in an unforeseen counterattack. She releases a shriek of frustration, pushing herself to her feet.

“Are we doomed?” Prompto calls after taking out another MT. “Pretty sure we’re doomed.”

“We can turn the tide yet!” Ignis shouts back, throwing his daggers.

“Let’s hope you’re right,” I mutter, right before receiving the butt of a spear to the jaw. Grimacing, I hit her spear out of my way, rushing in to attack her… and then she dives right up into the air again. Noctis warps after her. Moments later, she lands on her back with a grunt of pain. Prompto releases a spray of crossbow bolts on the MTs, taking down one after another.

            I dive right in before she can get to her feet, clashing against her spear as she rolls away. She recovers quickly, prepared to fight back before Gladio pummels right into her again. She flips out of the way, looking dazed. Suddenly, she throws herself upward, landing on top of one of the towers, looking smug.

“Aw, is it that time already?”

“What time?” Noctis calls back, sounding mildly curious.

“Quittin’ time,” she replies, straightening with her hands on her hips. “Sorry, but this girl doesn’t work after hours.” She shrugs. “I could, but there wouldn’t be a single gil in it for me.” She gives a sweet wave down to Noctis. “We should play again sometime, pretty boy.” With that, she disappears into the night.

“Who the @#$% was she?” Noctis asks after a long moment of silence, shaking his head.

“No idea,” I huff, crossing my arms.

“Y’know, I’m still worried about Iris,” Prompto says, looking directly at Gladio.

“I imagine she’s fine,” Ignis replies, heading toward the exit.

“But we shouldn’t keep her waiting,” Gladio agrees. “Signum’s gonna lose his mind."


	29. Party of Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I uploaded... I had to annotate books and write papers for my English class before school started. But now I've gotten into the swing of things, so here are your chapters!

_~Four Months Before~_

_I pull my jacket tighter around my shoulders, digging my hands down into the deepest, lint-filled corners of its worn pockets. Wyn trails along to my left, holding his face to the wind with a slight smile. He wasn’t lying- he must’ve been losing his mind in that cramped apartment. I can’t imagine being stuck there day in and day out, trapped like a caged animal. I’d lose my mind._

_The dark streets are illuminated by a combination of blinding street lights and the fluorescent signs of bars, restaurants, and clubs that line this part of Insomnia. Wyn lifts his steaming paper cup to his lips, taking a drink of his tea. After stopping by a coffee shop to get him a hot drink, we’ve taken to wandering the streets of the city, though I don’t really know where we’ll wind up. I’m not worried about getting lost. I was born and raised here. I live and breathe Insomnia, whether it be for King Regis or Wyn Iterum. We’ll be alright._

_We head further down a well-lit sidewalk, stepping around small clusters of people with the same idea as us. It’s a nice night to witness the sights of the city that never dares to succumb to slumber. I hook my elbow around Wyn’s, pulling him closer. It’d do no good to lose him now of all times. A little girl skips past, giggling as she dodges a poke from a young boy. Wyn smiles, watching them pass by before taking a deep breath of the cool spring air._

_“After all of this is over and we’re settled in Tenebrae,” he muses quietly, as if he’s sharing a secret that’s only allowed to reach my ears. “Do you think we’ll have children someday?”_

_“I dunno,” I shrug, my heart sinking a bit lower. I’m not a huge fan of kids, to be honest. Never have been. Besides, the things giving birth can do to a woman’s body… Someone would have to damage me beyond repair to keep off the battlefield before I would risk it. I’m not about to give up the only purpose I have in life for a **kid.** Then again, I used to tell myself I’d never give up my entire life for a man, and yet here I am. _

_“Not ideal?” he asks, pulling me to the side and onto a small stone balcony over the lower level of the city. It’s not necessarily the slums, it’s just a lower class type of place. Prompto lives down there somewhere. I lean forward against the black iron railing._

_“I’m not a big fan,” I mutter. “Besides, I saw what it did to my mother. She was never the same after Arma was born, according to my dad at least.”_

_“I understand,” he nods, looking down at the small building below. “I didn’t assume that would happen right away, though,” he sighs, glancing toward me. “It would be nice, I suppose."_

_I don’t answer, instead picking at the chipped paint of the black rail. The metal is cold beneath my fingertips, an icy welcome into bitter reality. Soon, I’ll be leaving this place. No more time to spend with Ignis or Noctis or Prompto. No more King Regis. No more of my family. I almost wish I could say they’d be better off with me here, but I’m not so sure that’s entirely true. A heavy weight falls on my shoulders, pulling me closer to the warmth of a new familiarity. Sighing, I give in, resting my head on Wyn’s sturdy shoulder, my new solid foundation. Let’s just hope it’s one of solid rock and not sinking sand._

_“It must be difficult,” he murmurs. “Leaving your family and friends. Your kingdom. Almost like… betrayal.” He shakes his head. “And here I am giving up nothing but half of my home.”_

_“It’s just the way life goes, I guess,” I mutter, offering a small smile. “Besides, you’re giving up your sanity if you’re dealing with me every day.”_

_“I suppose,” he chuckles. “I can hardly stand you; can’t you tell?”_

_“You make it a little too obvious,” I scoff, shrugging his arm off and tucking my hands back into my pockets. “Wanna grab something to eat? I’m kinda hungry.”_

_“Let’s go,” he nods, following me closely as we continue on our nighttime walk._

_I come to an abrupt halt as familiar laughter hits my ears. **Nyx… The Glaive?** Curiosity overtakes my growling stomach as I slip into a thin, dark alleyway. Wyn frowns, tugging my arm. _

_“What are we doing here?” he whispers sharply. I glance back at him, sensing something different than his usual easy-going nature. Something dangles him right over the edge of panic, his normally welcoming gaze replaced with an icy, demanding stare._

_“It’s just the Kingsglaive, Wyn,” I whisper back, glancing back toward the warm glow of light coming from the other side of the alley. “They’re friends.”_

_“Not of mine,” he huffs, shaking his head. Rolling my eyes, I jerk free from his grasp, creeping up closer._

_“What’s up with you anyway? You’re allowed to be out if you’re with me,” I point out, glancing up at him. He sighs, reaching up to push loose strands of blonde hair out of his face, his fingers trembling slightly. “Wyn?”_

_“We shouldn’t be here,” he grumbles, scowling into the light._

_“Are you okay?” I ask gingerly, taking hold of his arm gently._

_“Do I look okay?” he snaps, jerking free. His accent that once made all of his words seem sincere and valuable now add a bitter poison to his tone._

_“Fine, let’s just go,” I huff, turning back._

“You’re back!” Iris exclaims, standing from the bench she was sitting on upon seeing us. “Did you kick their butts?”

“Oh yeah,” Noctis nods, smiling.

“All in a day’s work,” Gladio grins. Signum stands, approaching at a lazier pace.

“Everyone okay?” he asks, looking around at us carefully.

“None the worse for wear,” Ignis replies, pushing his glasses up. “Shall we carry on to Cape Caem?”

“Guess so,” I sigh, stretching my arms over my head. “That chick wore me out.”

“Me too,” Prompto nods. “Hey, wanna swap seats? I think I could get some good pictures up there.”

“Be my guest,” I shrug, following Noctis to the car. I wait for Prompto to climb onto the console before settling in the passenger seat. Ignis cracks open a can of Ebony and starts the car.

“And away we go!” Iris narrates, smiling brightly.

“I coulda gone another round,” Gladio grumbles as we drive past the outside of the now deserted base.

“Given her prowess, you should be glad you didn’t,” Ignis replies, glancing in the rear view mirror.

“Yeah,” Prompto agrees with an uneasy laugh. “That Loqi guy was nothing compared to her.”

“Though we may not have fared so well without the marshal,” Ignis sighs. I frown, turning to look out my window and watch rain drops roll down the glass. _Loqi was nothing, eh? That’s why I had to use a phoenix down on **Gladio** of all people, right?_

“I think we would’ve been alright.”

“Think things would have gone differently if he were here now?” Prompto asks, ducking his head to keep it from ramming into the ceiling.

“She offered to play again,” Gladio points out. “Maybe we’ll get the chance to find out.”

“Hey, are you guys excited to visit Altissia or what?” Iris asks, smiling at Noctis. He shrugs, turning to look outside.

“I guess.”

“I’m so jealous!” she gushes, tugging at her skirt. Signum shakes his head, scooting forward onto the edge of his seat. He says nothing.

“We’re not going on vacation,” Gladio huffs irritably. I frown. _What’s got him ticked off?_

“Oh yeah, you’re right,” she sighs, her face falling. I shake my head, standing on my knees and turning to face them.

“I’m sure we can see _some_ sights, it’s just not our main objective,” I add, earning a look from Gladio. “What? It’s true. What if, for some crazy reason, we get some down time? Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“We’re not getting down time,” he grumbles. Iris frowns, leaning forward to catch Gladio’s eye.

“Something wrong, Gladdy?”

“Nothin’. Just keep your focus on your job, Rayne.”

“Aye-aye, Captain Gladdy,” I tease, grinning. He raises an eyebrow, but I can see the slightest of smiles tugging at his lips.

“Iris?” Ignis says, glancing back into the mirror.

“Something wrong with _you?_ ” Prompto finishes.

“What?” she frowns. “No, I’m fine. I-I’m not _jealous,_ I just… had a lot of fun hanging out with you guys.” _We haven’t really done anything but sit in a car._ “But that’ll all be in the past once we hit Caem."

“Something wrong with hanging out with me?” Signum teases, shoving her with his shoulder. She smiles faintly.

“I guess not. You’re just not as interesting.” I contain a laugh, Signum rolling his eyes with a sigh.

“What’re you talking about?” Gladio demands, frowning at Iris.

“We can hang out anytime!” Prompto nods, smiling. “We can’t leave you hanging with boring old Signum!”

“And besides, you’re kinda stuck with this idiot for a while,” I point out, motioning toward Gladio.

“Idiot?” he raises an eyebrow, daring me to elaborate. I shrug, giving him a smug smile.

“Actions speak louder than words, Gladio.”

“Let’s pull over for a sec,” Gladio says, knocking against Ignis’s seat.

“How come?” Iris asks, looking around for any signs of danger. I roll my eyes.

“He probably has to pee.”

“Gotta give the driver a break every now and then,” Gladio reasons. Then he grins. “But yeah, that too.”

“If you say so,” Noctis sighs, sitting up.

“Wonder why no one ever thought of that before,” Prompto muses, tucking his camera away.

“Because no one had a little sister along for the ride,” Ignis replies pointedly. Gladio only shrugs.

            Ignis pulls into the shoulder of the road, stopping the car smoothly. Gladio escapes the vehicle first, stretching. “That was a tight squeeze,” he mutters.

“Sorry for crampin’ your style,” Iris retorts with a devilish smile.

“Calm down, I’m just kidding,” Gladio scoffs. I cross my arms, shaking my head as he turns and walks away from us.

“No he’s not.”

“Definitely not,” Prompto agrees with a nod.

“Not my fault you’re too big for the backseat!” Iris calls. Gladio turns back, raising his middle fingers in the air. Iris giggles, turning back to us.

“One minute it’s pouring, the next it’s over,” Noctis breathes, looking at the sky in sarcastic wonder.

“That does seem to be the trend out here,” I sigh, leaning back against the car. Signum steps up to the railing of the highway’s high ledge, peering out toward the glistening blue ocean. He takes a deep breath before glancing back at me.

“It’s really nice out here. Looks like Arma’s dream location.”

“The one he was always talking about?” I ask, moving to join him. “Kinda does.” I take a moment to watch the deep, blue waves move underneath the clear skies. “It’s beautiful.”

“Y’know, I’ve noticed that you’re a sucker for a good view,” Prompto butts in, leaning against the railing to my right.

“You just took a picture, didn’t you?” I raise an eyebrow. He gives me a sheepish smile, lifting his camera up to show me the filtered photo. I smile. “Looks good, Prompto.”

“Thanks!” he beams. “I want to make a career out of it after we get all this sorted out, yeah?”

“Sounds perfect,” I nod.

“Well I’m ready to go,” Gladio announces. I roll my eyes, straightening.

“Didn’t realize _you_ were the royalty here. My apologies.”

“Just get in the car,” Gladio scoffs.

“Wait,” Prompto says once we take off. “Sudden weather changes… Think we’ll see a rainbow?!”

“Even if we did, it wouldn’t be as pretty as you,” I wink, nudging his leg.

“Aw!” Iris laughs. Prompto grins.

“Thanks!” His smile falls. “I think? I don’t know, does a guy wanna be pretty?”

“That’s up to you,” Noctis replies dryly. Iris sniffs the air, sitting up straighter. Signum frowns, utter confusion taking over his features as he watches her.

“Smells like there’s… salt in the air.”

“Duh,” I scoff, turning to face her. “We’re by the ocean. Which is full of salt, by the way.”

“Sea breeze- we’re on the water,” Ignis replies, his response a lot… _gentler_ than mine.

“Wow… it’s beautiful.”

“Exactly what Rayne said,” Prompto nods, elbowing me.

“Rayne appreciating beauty?” Gladio raises an eyebrow, smiling smugly. “I don’t believe it.” I roll my eyes, facing forward once more.

“Picture-perfect,” Ignis nods, ignoring Gladio’s jab at me.

“Need another Ebony?” I ask, eyeing Ignis’s empty can. He shakes his head.

“I’ve had enough for now.”

“For now,” Noctis mutters, hanging an arm out the open window.

“Wow,” Iris says, catching everyone’s attention once more. “Look at that bridge up ahead!”

“Hmm,” Gladio hums, eyeing the structure. “Some piece of work right there.”

“Must’ve been hard to build,” I comment, eyeing the way the bridge juts out between two sea cliffs.

“The rivers run wide out here, so the bridges run long,” Ignis explains.

“Guess I’ll see it when we cross,” Iris nods.

            We head toward a tunnel that cuts through the tall mountains ahead. It’s built from gray brick, golden lights illuminating our way. Prompto’s stomach growls. “Aw man, I’m _hungry!_ Can’t wait to see what you’re whipping up tonight, Ignis.”

“So, you’re the one doing all the cooking?” Iris asks Ignis, leaning forward.

“More or less,” Ignis replies, adjusting his glasses.

“Gladdy, don’t you help?” Iris demands. Gladio grunts, sinking lower in his seat. “Noct?”

“Eh, on occasion,” the prince forces.

“What occasion?” Ignis asks innocently. Iris frowns, looking toward me.

“Rayne? Don’t let me down.”

“I mean, I chop veggies,” I shrug. Ignis gives me the side-eye; I sigh. “Sometimes.”

“I do my part!” Prompto speaks up. “I always set the table.”

“What table?” I demand, glaring up at him.

“That’s _some_ arrangement you guys have here,” Iris scoffs. I look over the mountain ranges with a wince once we’ve left the tunnel, the sun proving to be too much light after that much darkness.

“This the place?” I ask, eyeing the lighthouse in the distance.

“Sure is! Thanks for the lift, Ignis.”

“My pleasure,” Ignis responds coolly. _It’s not like he had much of a choice._

“Can’t wait to see my buddy Talcott,” Prompto says dreamily.

            Ignis pulls into the gravel parking lot right next to a bright yellow semi. I frown at the vehicle. _Wasn’t that in Hammerhead?_ Shaking my head, I step out of the car, stretching every limb as best as I can.

“We made it,” Iris sighs, straightening her skirt.

“Thank the Six for that,” Signum breathes, running a hand through his shaggy hair.

“Whoa. Pretty impressive lighthouse,” Gladio comments. I nod, crossing my arms.

“Yeah. If it’s really as old as they say, I’m surprised its even standing.”

“What say we head on up?” Prompto suggests.

“Ought to be a nice view, if a bit blustery,” Ignis adds.

            We head up the path through the trees. I smile, the soft ocean breeze and the warm sunlight enough to lift my mood. Up ahead, I see a familiar figure waving at us. Cindy steps down the path to greet us, smiling brighter than the sun itself. She adjusts her hat, resting her hands of her hips.

“Knew it was y’all! Recognize the purr of that engine anywhere!”

“Thanks for the ride,” Iris says once more, waving and grabbing Sig’s wrist. The two continue up the hill, leaving the five of us to converse with Hammerhead’s youthful mechanic.

“How’s the boat?” Noctis asks, crossing his arms.

“Paw-Paw’s tinkerin’ away. Reckon he’ll be tinkerin’ for some time,” Cindy replies, turning and leading the way up the dirt path.

“Trouble at sea?” Ignis asks, raising an eyebrow when Prompto knocks me into his side.

“Seen her share, by the looks of it,” Cindy sighs. “Some parts we can fix, others need replacin’.”

“Huh. An overhaul,” Gladio grumbles.

“Don’t y’all worry. Paw-Paw ain’t goin’ nowhere ‘til the job’s done,” she reassures us. “Part won’t fetch themselves, though. Was kinda hopin’ y’all wouldn’t mind helpin’ out with that?"

“Never,” I shake my head. “It’s our boat, we can get the parts we need for it.”

“We’re at your disposal,” Ignis nods.

“To tell the truth, we already got a couple hands on deck: Dustin an’ Monica.” I crinkle my nose, earning a disapproving look from Ignis. _Those two. Of course._ “Those two have been real swell. Managed to gather about everything we need.”

“You can depend on the Crownsguard,” Ignis says firmly, pushing his glasses up.

“Trouble is, they ain’t had much luck findin’ a certain somethin’ by the name of 'mythril’,” Cindy sighs, reaching up to tug on a few blonde curls. “Apparently the stuff’s hard to come by around these parts, at least accordin’ to the little fell from the city.”

“Talcott?” Prompto asks hopefully, his features lighting up.

“You betcha! Sharp as a tack, that one. Could tell y’all more about the stuff’n I could.”

“We’ll be sure to ask,” Noctis replies.

            I trail a hand across one of the rough trunks of the nearby trees. We get to Altissia, Noct gets hitched, and we take back out home. That’s it? If only it was that simple. I sigh. Even after all the _crap_ we’ve been through, I’ll miss this when it’s done. I don’t mind trekking the wilderness and camping, as long as I’m surrounded by these people. But what happens when we go back? Gods forbid, we fall out of touch and forget this journey.

“You comin’?”

“In a sec,” I mutter, reaching up and pulling off a leaf. Gladio sighs, shaking his head.

“Do you have to appreciate it right _now?_ ”

“Are you gonna miss this?” I ask, ignoring his question and turning back to look at him. He frowns, looking immediately confused, maybe defensive. _Did he misunderstand something?_ “After Altissia and all that, I mean.” He seems to relax. _Strange._

“Maybe. Won’t miss waking up to you every day, though,” he teases, shoving me gently. “I’ll miss the camping.”  I nod.

“Hm. What about the hunts?”

“Those too. And being allowed to read,” he shrugs. “Don’t get much time when you’re training three guys for the real world.”

“It’s a good thing I was already prepared then,” I grin. He sighs.

“I guess.”

            I drop the crinkled leave to the ground, following the others back up the hill. Shoving my hands in my pockets, I pick up the pace until Gladio and I have caught up with the others. Cindy turns back to face us, resting a hand on her exposed hip.

“Paw-Paw’s at the dock,” she says. She looks tired. Happy, but tired. “Now, if y’all’d excuse me, I’m gonna grab my tools and skedaddle. Got a garage to look after.”

“Stay safe!” Prompto calls as she heads back down.

“Prince Noctis!” I turn to see Talcott standing on the front porch of a faded white cabin, waving his arms wildly over his head. “Hey, our house is over here! Right this way!”

“Talcott!” Prompto cheers, following Noctis over to the little boy.

“I’m exhausted,” I yawn, stretching. “Last night and now today. I can’t _take_ anymore.”

“Next thing you know, she’s hunting a catoblepas,” Gladio grunts, barely batting an eye when I jam my elbow into his stomach. Instead, he directs his attention to Noctis, frowning and walking closer to the rest of the group. Ignis and I exchange a look before heading up to the house.

“Yeah, just give us a sec,” Gladio says to Iris, pulling Noctis away from his little sister. The two disappear around the side of the house.

“That was weird,” Iris huffs, plopping down onto the stairs. I nod, crossing my arms. _He’s been acting **very** weird today. _

“Should be nothing to worry about,” Ignis replies, adjusting the sleeves of his jacket. “I’m sure there’s just something the two need to settle.”

“But what?” I huff. “Noct hasn’t done anything.”

“Noct and Gladio have known each other a long time,” Ignis reminds me. “If something is bothering them, it’ll be settled easily enough.”

            But when Noctis comes back around the house without Gladio, he’s seething, stomping up the stairs of the porch and inside the house. I frown, looking at Prompto. “What happened?”

“I don’t know,” the blond shrugs, glancing in Noct’s direction nervously. “I’ll go check.” Prompto runs inside, hurrying back out barely thirty seconds later. “He said Gladio’s leaving for some  _personal business._ ”

“Leaving?!” I shout, turning around to look for any sign of Noct’s sworn shield. “What is he…?”

            Without finishing my sentence, I hurry down the path. What is he _thinking?!_ Personal business doesn’t mean _anything_ to me. Personal business isn’t going to save Noct’s life. I catch up easily enough, skidding to a stop beside him. He raises an eyebrow, continuing his walk down the hill. “Gladio!”

“Right here,” he replies dryly without looking back. With my irritation toward him growing, I roll my eyes and walk alongside him, glaring up at him with little hope of getting my point across.

“Where are you going?” I demand.

“Personal business.”

“ _Gladio._ ”

“It’s a secret,” he grumbles, opening the trunk of the Regalia and reaching for his backpack. I step into his way, crossing my arms tightly.

“Are you serious? After all that lecturing about my duty and where I’m supposed to be and what I’m supposed to be focused on, you up and _leave_?”

“I’m not going forever,” he scoffs, scowling and yet still refusing to look at me. “Move.”

“Yeah? And who’s job is it to be protecting Noctis, the @#$%^&* _king?_ ”

“Yours,” he replies stiffly. “Because whether I’m there or not, that’s your sworn duty.”

“And yours is to never leave his side!” I snap. He huffs, pushing me out of the way and grabbing his bag. “Gladio, seriously!”

“I’m being serious,” he growls, slamming the trunk shut. “I’ll be back in a few days. There’s just something I have to do.”

“Whatever,” I scoff, glaring at him. _I can’t do this alone._ I sigh. “Gladio, you can’t just leave us to do this on our own. We _need_ you,” I plead, pulling the pity card. He sighs, shaking his head.

“You’ll be fine,” he grumbles, turning toward the road.

Huffing, I fall back against the car, scowling at the ground. _What a hypocrite._ And then it hits me. The full burden of carrying the safety of these guys on my own. Half of that burden has fallen back on me, and after having not touched it in at least a decade, I’m not sure if I won’t snap under its weight. I groan, rubbing my face. _Gods, Gladio. What’ve you done?_


	30. Aranea Highwind

~Several days later~

            The morning light disrupts my sleep the instant it hits my eyelids. I’m already in a bad mood as I’m snapped back into reality. I throw my blankets off me onto the floor, forcing myself to my feet and pulling my clothes on roughly. Tossing my bag over my shoulder, I stomp down the cabin stairs, crossing my arms and waiting for my companions to notice me.

There’s a distinct presence of personal space at the table they sit at; oddly enough, that makes me uncomfortable. The first line of defense for Noctis is gone. All that’s left is the thin shell I can barely stretch over all those present. Ignis raises an eyebrow from the kitchen, scrubbing away at a pan with his sleeves rolled up past his elbows.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” Noctis comments, raising an eyebrow when I shoot him a glare.

“Would you like me to make you anything?” Ignis asks, nodding toward the young man to my left. “Prompto ate yours.”

“I was hungry, man!” the blond protests. “It’s all these nerves I’ve got for today.” He pauses. “We’re leaving _today,_ right?”

“Yeah,” Signum yawns, leaning back in his seat. “Took you guys long enough.”

“We were getting ready,” I roll my eyes, falling into the white chair beside Prompto and resting my chin in my palm. “We couldn’t leave without any money.”

“Sure you could’ve,” he shrugs. “What time are you leaving?”

“As soon as we’ve cleaned up,” Ignis replies, dying a bowl with a white towel.

“I’ll go put the stuff in the truck,” Prompto chirps, standing up and snatching my backpack away from me. Noctis sighs, staring at his phone screen.

“Signum and I can clean up,” Iris offers. “We’re gonna be staying here anyway.”

“Yeah, the world can’t wait too long for your little trip to Altissia,” Signum agrees.

“Apparently Gladio doesn’t agree,” I huff, standing. Ignis sighs, shaking his head.

“It must have been urgent if he decided to leave us at this time.”

“Doesn’t make him any less of a hypocrite,” I counter, watching Iris clear off the table and nudge Ignis away from the sink.

“Seriously, Iggy! We’ve got it,” she giggles, snatching his towel away and taking his place at the sink. Signum shakes his head, rolling his eyes when I tug him into a tight hug. _He needs to stop growing._

“Watch out for Iris while her incompetent brother’s away,” I mutter.

“Take care of the prince while his idiotic bodyguard’s gone,” he replies with a laugh.

“Let’s get a move on!” Prompto calls cheerfully. “The mythril can’t wait forever.”

            I take Gladio’s seat in the car, and admittedly, enjoy the extra space. I miss the warmth though. At least now I can move my arms freely and Noct’s dirty boots aren’t rubbing mud on my lap. Prompto turns the radio on low volume, humming along to whatever instrumental song begins to play. Ignis pulls out of the rocky driveway and turns onto the road, taking us back toward where we came from. The sky is clear and bright, full of calming blues and swirling whites. It doesn’t match the dreary grays of my mood’s palette at all.

“So how far away is this mythril?” Noctis asks through a yawn.

“It should be close to the waterfall we visited before,” Ignis replies.

Prompto continues to bop his head to his music, grinning brightly. I laugh to myself, shaking my head and turning to look out at the sea. The waves below us beat at the dark shores of Cape Caem, dragging bits and pieces of rocks and shells and plants with them. I guess that’s the perfect metaphor for the four (occasionally, five) of us.

Life was great where we were, doing what we were meant to do. And then, out of nowhere, we were bashed with an enormous flood of destruction that sucked us back into this chaotic bubble we’re trapped in. _Whoa there, Rayne. Digging a little too deep, doncha think?_ I shake my head, plugging my earphones in and tuning out the rest of the world.

            At least an hour later, I can see Ignis speaking in the rearview mirror. Tugging my earphones out, I lean forward. “What?”

“The waterfall cave was right around here,” he repeats, eyeing the forested landscape around us.

“That means the lake should be somewhere north of here,” Prompto nods, straightening in his seat.

“I must’ve missed this conversation,” I grumble. “What lake?”

“There’s a lake surrounding temple ruins that contain the mythril,” Ignis explains, glancing at Noctis in the mirror. The prince fell asleep despite his struggle not to. His injuries after the daemon attack of Marilith outside Insomnia left him as somewhat of a narcoleptic. “Be wary though. Where we go, the empire seems to follow.”

            We head through a dark tunnel illuminated by dim lights that wasn’t here before. Prompto speaks up before I do. “Wait, what happened to ‘under imperial lockdown’?”

“They all but turned the key and left the gate open- as if awaiting our arrival.”

“Don’t act surprised; we knew they would be,” I sigh, leaning against the edge of the window.

“And if anyone’s waiting for us, it’s that guy,” Promtpo adds.

“Ardyn?” I raise an eyebrow. “He gives me the creeps.”

“He does act a bit odd around you,” Ignis admits. “Chancellor Izunia is an enemy to be reckoned with.”

“Can’t complain as long as he lets us in, I guess.”

“And who’s to say he’ll let us out?” Ignis counters.

“We’ll let ourselves out,” I reply, giving him a cocky grin. “I don’t need him to hold the door for me.”

“We’re a man down, Rayne. Would that the marshal were with us.”

“Oh yeah… What ever happened to that guy?” Prompto asks, turning to kneel on his seat so he can see both of us.

“As I understand it, he’s put his tomb raiding on hold to help the Hunters take care of some troublesome beasts.”

“No rest for the ‘Immortal’ I guess,” I sigh, looking down at the sleeping prince to my left. “Plenty for royalty, though.”

            The road twists downward, passing by rough-cut mountains and cliffs. The further we go, the more turns there are. A cool summer breeze tugs at the tree leaves above and below us, whipping loose strands of hair left and right. If I knew any better, I’d call this place serene. But it’s not, and neither is the rest of the world as long as the empire’s in it.

“Wanna take a souvenir shot down by the lake?” Prompto asks, his face brightening with the hope of taking some photos.

“Why not?” Noctis replies, yawning and stretching his arms over his head.

            Ignis pulls to a stop beside the water, turning off the Regalia’s engine and opening his door. We head down a slight hill, tall grass tugging at our legs and tangling around our boots.

“Think Gladio’ll be back anytime soon?” Prompto asks, tripod tucked under one arm and camera strap tangling over the other.

“Would help if we knew what he was up to,” Noctis grumbles sleepily, a hint of bitterness stabbing at his tone.

“If he’s not back after we get this boat up and running, I say we leave him,” I reply stubbornly.

“Yeah, that’ll teach him,” Noct scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, look happy,” Prompto quips, setting up his tripod. “We can’t let him see us upset, can we?”

“Oh @#$% no,” I laugh, throwing my right arm over the prince’s shoulder and my left over Iggy’s. “I’m not gonna reward him like that.”

“Didn’t think so,” the blond laughs, pressing the countdown button and sprinting into frame to leap on my back and hold up a peace sign. As soon as the camera clicks I lose my balance under Prompto’s weight, dragging Ignis and Noctis down with me onto the rough, rocky shore. A chorus of surprised grunts and yelps ensues.

“That could’ve gone better,” Ignis comments, brushing the dirt off of his clothing.

“It also could’ve gone worse,” I point out, my sides aching from the squeeze of Prompto’s knees.

“Let’s just get going,” Noctis shakes his head, unable to conceal a smile.

            We head back up to the car, retaking our places. Once the hilarity of our previous situation wears off, I’m brought back to the constant feeling of butterflies in my stomach, the steady urge that _something_ will go very wrong while Gladio’s away. When I try to help, to take the place of the shield, it doesn’t really work for two reasons.

One, let’s be real. I’m not built like Gladio and I was never meant to be. My whole family line, my entire gene pool, has ensured that we’re build for speed, for quick but deadly jabs at the enemy. Two, it’s just not what I was trained for. I don’t know what to do when certain situations arise and that’s just a fact of life. I was meant to be an outer shell, never a steady wall.

            Ignis pulls to a stop in a nearby gravel parking space beside a small blue car. The couple outside the vehicle bicker about power and Lestallum and such, nonsense that doesn’t really matter. If they knew what was really going on, maybe they wouldn’t be complaining about no power. We head down a clear stone path through a loosely wooded area. Palm trees and sharp blades of grass surround us, a distinct swampy smell cutting through the air. My heart stops as the maroon glint of an old car catches my eye.

“Kill me now,” I huff, glaring down at the densely packed swamp ahead of us. We cut around mossy rocks and drag our shoes through the mud, Ignis grumbling about his shoes under his breath.

“Well, well,” a voice sneers, making me roll my eyes. The imperial chancellor smiles at me broadly, a boastful smirk taking over his face. “Gentlemen, and lady, what a pleasant surprise.”

“Ugh, told you he’d be waiting,” Prompto scoffs.

“Didn’t doubt you for a second,” Noctis shakes his head, resting one pale hand on his hip.

“With my imperial friends, no less,” Ardyn adds, tilting his head with a mocking smile.

“Splendid,” Ignis replies dryly, crossing his arms. _He looks **ticked.**_

“But fear not- I’ll put in a good word,” the imperial continues. His green eyes land on the amulet resting against my chest, glowing some sort of greed that leads me to reach up and wrap my hand around the pendant, eyes narrowed on his. He grunts, shaking his head. “Well, come along, then.”

            With a wave, he turns his back to us and begins to lead the way through the swampy waters of the marsh. “Don’t stray too far,” he warns, “lest you get left behind.” His voice darkens as he glances back at me with a smug smile. “And surely you’d rather avoid unnecessary scuffles, seeing as there are only four of you now.” He hums joyfully. “Too bad it was the big one.” I roll my eyes, glaring at the back of his head as he turns back around. If there weren’t imperials hidden off in the shadows, I’d lunge forward and lop off his prissy little head. “Oh dear. Touchy subject?”

“One we won’t discuss with you,” Ignis replies, his voice lowering to a mixed tone of distrust and hatred.

“Then let’s discuss why you’re here. Hmm… it can’t be archaeology… Mythril, perhaps?” Ardyn muses, though he knows the truth already.

“This guy’s reading our thoughts!” Prompto cries.

“No,” I huff, yanking my foot out of a sticky clump of mud that squelches once I’m free. “He already knows it’s here. He’s just trying to unnerve you.”

“I see it’s not working you this time, Miss Callen. Good, good. Gladio would be pleased,” Ardyn sneers, snickering at my scowl. “Mythril- it’s a precious resource, you see. We can’t just let anyone get their hands on it.”

“But you’ll help us get ours on it, right?” Noctis replies flatly, as confused as I am about this entire “Ardyn keeps ‘helping’ us” situation. Ardyn feigns a gasp.

“I never said that!”

“Of _course_ you didn’t,” Prompto breathes, staring at the chancellor with disdain.

“Where is the fun in that?” the imperial asks, chuckling. “I thought you’d rather dig it up yourselves.”

            We come up to a few guards standing around some crates. They turn toward us, their guns at the ready. Ardyn waves for them to lower their weapons, turning back toward us for a moment. “Fear not; I’ll be just a moment.” With that, he turns and heads toward the massive mossy ruins that stand before us, approaching three oddly dressed soldiers by the entrance.

“A moment doing what?” Prompto asks, frowning.

“Beats me,” Noct shrugs, watching the chancellor talk. Ignis gives an irritated hum, eyeing the surrounding area.

“I really hate this guy,” I grumble, earning a sour look from a nearby soldier. The trees around us are tightly packed now, covered in vines and other greenery that block out the sun. Water’s begun to seep into my boots, soaking my feet in the most uncomfortable way possible.

“All clear!” Ardyn calls, waving an arm over his head to catch our attention. “Go ahead.”

            He stands back as we approach the three guards. I frown upon seeing the face of the first. _Isn’t that..?_

“So, you’re the ‘new recruits’ they sent over for ‘special training’,” the woman says, her voice thick with irritation. “Nice cover, runaway prince.” Noctis raises an eyebrow, watching her with clear disdain. This is the same woman who attacked us in the imperial base a few days ago. Only this time, her helmet is gone, revealing short platinum hair pulled back into a ponytail and an upturned, smug smile.“At ease, ‘recruits.’ There’s nothing in it for this ex-mercenary to turn you in.” She brushes her long bangs out of her face, resting a hand on her hip. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

“Show?” Prompto frowns.

“Forgot about your ‘training?’” she retorts, eyeing him with an unimpressed expression. She sighs, turning back to Noctis. “Well, I’m being paid to escort you… Just watch yourselves in there. I’m not here to babysit.”

“I trust you’ll be civil,” Ardyn butts in. “Commodore Aranea Highwind, I leave them with you.”

            Aranea tosses her hair over her shoulder and raises an eyebrow at us before turning and leading the way down the watery path behind her. All sorts of jungle-like trees and ferns hang over the decorative railing of the path, draining the life from the rich, black dirt that secures their roots. The water is just past my ankles, murky and laced with even more microscopic plant life.

“What kind of place was this?” Prompto asks, looking around at the crumbling ruins in awe. “Any idea, Ignis?”

“None,” the advisor replies irritably, eyeing our new companion. He’s obviously not too pleased with Ardyn’s new arrangement for us.

“Gee,” Prompto continues, looking past the trees to a beaten down, decaying village. “I wonder what happened to the locals.”

“Why not head out there and look for ‘em?” Aranea snarls sarcastically. “Lucky for you, it’s already pretty dark out.”

“And why’s that lucky, exactly?” I ask, switching on my flashlight as we head closer to a puzzle-like door.

“Because this puppy only opens at night,” she replies, motioning toward the door. As if on cue, the intertwined stone slabs twist apart, tear apart their barrier and retreating into their sleeves in the doorframe.

“Let’s do it!” Prompto cheers confidently, earning an eyebrow raise from Noct.

“Aren’t we eager?”

“Noctis, this is _Prompto_ we’re talking about here,” I point out smugly, glancing back at the blonde as he practically drools over Aranea. Our escort has fallen back, looking quite annoyed with the blond photographer as we head down endless flights of crumbling stairs.

“Those guys your friends or something?” he asks, bouncing with every step.

“You appeared to be on good terms,” Ignis comments, though he looks too busy studying the building’s stone architecture too hold a conversation.

“Oh man. How far does this go?” Prompto whines after receiving a disgusted look from the commodore.

“We’ve got a ways, buddy,” I laugh. “What happened to all that enthusiasm?” I have to agree, though. All these stairs are starting my make my legs burn. I’m tempted to grumble “wuss” just for Gladio.

“Finally…” the blonde sighs once the ground levels out, grinning. “I thought it’d never end.” There’s a sudden flicker of light, the wide room brightening as blue lights turn on in the corners of the room, illuminating the ornate edges of the walls. “Huh? Uh… Who left the lights on?”

“Maybe the owners are still home,” I tease, following Noctis to the right and up another swirling staircase.

“No,” Noct counters, rolling his eyes.

“I doubt we can expect a warm welcome,” Aranea says, adjusting a sharp edge of her armor.

“Indeed,” Ignis agrees. “Stay sharp.”

“You think it’s an ambush?” Prompto asks nervously, crowding closer to Ignis.

“Perhaps,” he replies, pushing his glasses up. Prompto laughs uneasily, shifting with discomfort.

“Yeah… Hey, anybody know if there’s a bathroom around here?”

“Did you just crap yourself?” I huff, glancing back at him.

“No! I just… might’ve peed a little.”

“Prompto,” Noctis groans, stepping into a smaller room once something catches his eye. I hear a crack and a small pile of dust and pebbles accumulates at the prince’s feet. Lunging forward, I grab his arm and yank him back. A boulder falls with a thundering crash where he once stood.

“Yep, this is old alright,” Aranea grumbles.

“Didn’t doubt it for a second,” I mutter, releasing Noct’s arm. “Be careful or Gladio’s gonna bash my head in when he gets back.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he sighs, turning back and choosing a new path.

“Well this place has seen better days,” Ignis comments wryly, eyeing a pile of crumbled rocks. I’m assuming that it used to be a wall.

“I hope you weren’t planning on living here,” I retort, spotting a cluster of glowing circles ahead. “Because we’ve got some uninvited company.”


	31. Steyliff Grove

“Well, that wasn’t too bad,” Prompto admits, watching the shattered bones of undead skeletons skitter across the stone floor.

“Just wait,” I scoff, my gunblade dissipating at my side. “Soon enough we’ll be running across dragons and grim reapers and zombies.”

“Knowing our luck, we may run into some sort of unknown, ancient creature,” Ignis sighs.

            By the time we’ve all entered the next large room, a ring of skeletons has begun digging away the hardened dirt that buried them. They stand with a long series of creaks from their yellowed bones, their bony hands clutching rusted, curved swords. A shower of sparks sprays into my face as my blade clashes with another. Forcing the skeleton back, I slam the edge of my blade into its ribs, causing its whole aged form to collapse into a pile of bones. The blue light of its undead life dies within its skull moments later.

            Aranea sweeps her enormous spear out to the side, taking out three skeletons at a time while Noctis and Ignis pair up on another scattered group. It’s not long before the fight is over and the ancient stone floor is completely covered in femurs and skulls alike. Prompto doubles over, panting before he pulls out his camera with a wobbly grin.

“Gladio doesn’t know what’s he’s missing out on!”

“I don’t think Gladio _cares_ ,” Noctis grumbles, crossing his arms in the midst of the bone pile and staring at the camera lens flatly. Prompto laughs, clicking away. Aranea sighs, looking down the next hallway impatiently. I contain a snicker when Noctis nearly trips over a cracked humorous, barely catching his balance in time to send me an irritated glance. “Y’know, I don’t appreciate…”

            He’s cut off as he shouts in surprise, summoning his sword to his hand as strong, bony fingers shoot forth from the ground and wrap tightly around his ankle.

“Noct!” Ignis shouts, grabbing for his javelin.

            The prince struggles to get his foot free as a dark shadow pulls itself out from the earth, a dim violet light glowing around its faint figure. Its second hand slams down on the floor, pushing down to pull itself up further to reveal a tattered cloak pulled over the blackened shape of a skeleton. Noctis gives a particularly hard tug, jerking the daemon free and falling backward into a pile of bones.

            A dark glint barely catches my eye before I’m surfing over a skittering sea of bones, my gunblade blocking my face as I parry a strong blow from the daemon’s scythe. I’m barely balanced over the cracked remains of a ribcage, pushing back against the reaper with as much strength as I can manage without slipping. “Noct, move!”

Ducking away from the pointed scythe, I stumble away from the glowing fiend. Now that the prince is at a safe distance, I summon a fireball to my hand and launch it toward the monster. An explosion of flames ensues, the creature screeching and screaming, desperately trying to extinguish its melting body. As the second explosion sets off, it shrieks its last and melts into a pile of amethyst ash. Aranea gives a low whistle as flames continue to lick at the remains of our enemies.

“That was some powerful spell.”

“Dualcast fira,” I mutter, dusting the ash off my clothes and heading out to the hall with Noctis leading the way. My heart’s nearly bursting out of my rib cage; I can hardly hear more than its beat. In my peripheral vision, I can see my shirt vibrating with every thud. This whole Gladio thing is too stressful for someone like me.

            As we approach it, a tall stone door decorated with striped gold triangles lifts into the ceiling, letting us past into the next crumbling corridor. Ignis sighs. “Beautiful beyond words…”

“That is pretty neat,” Prompto muses, looking up at the ceiling in the center of the massive stack of balconies above and below us.

            Right where a drab stone pattern should be, a crystal clear body of water clings to sky, graceful waves gliding over its surface. Underneath the deep blue lake, a gnarled tree stretches its branches toward the water, extending its arms for its live-giving savior. A fever of stingrays pasts over, their fins flowing as gracefully as the waves they ride.  

“Whoa…” Aranea breathes, staring up at rippling waters. “If that’s the surface…”

“Wait, what? Does this mean we’re underwater?” Prompto frowns. I shrug, leaning against the short stone railing carefully.

“I mean, I guess technically we are. If you’re looking for a bad, Gladio-grade pun, that is.” A colorful streak flashes through the water, catching the blonde’s eye even as he snickers. _Wonder what he’s up to right now._

“Whoa. There’s even fish.”

“The @#$% is this place?” Noctis mutters, wincing when a soft beam of light shoots through the water and flits over his face.

“Company!” Aranea calls, throwing her spear toward one of the bright flan that falls from the ceiling over our walkway.

Ignis rushes forward, grabbing onto the shaft as it protrudes from the daemon’s jelly-like flesh, pulling the weapon free as he flips back over the monster’s head. I duck as he tosses the lance back to its rightful owner, switching to his daggers. Summoning my gunblade to my left hand, I grip my amulet with my right, feeling its icy energy flow down to the end of my sword.

There’s a blast of cold air as my blade slices into the flan’s gelatinous body, leaving a streak of solid ice as I pull my sword free. Twisting back, I plant my boot into its head to knock the clumsy figure into its back. As it struggles to roll back over, Aranea dives down from above, driving her jagged polearm into its newly visible brain. The flan flattens like a water balloon, oozing out onto the ground before sizzling away.

“Yeah. Not a fan of mushy desserts,” Noctis says, cringing as the second flan melts away.

“Good thing we’re not eating these then,” I reply, raising an eyebrow at the grimacing prince. Ignis walks to the end of the stone path, crossing his arms as he studies the wide gap.

“I’ve found a way through,” he says almost smugly when I walk up beside him, gesturing one gloved hand to a thin, protruding ledge along the wall.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” I huff, tugging at my hair tiredly. “Why is it _always…_ ”

“Aw yeah!” Prompto whoops, throwing a fist in the air.

“No thanks,” Aranea scoffs, watching Noct start to slide across the narrow ledge. Backing way up, she summons her spear, charging past us and leaping over the wide gap, slamming her weapon into the rocks at the last second. With a grin, she pulls herself up onto the ledge, crossing her arms. I give a silent groan, grabbing Ignis’s arm tightly.

“Please tell me you can do that.”

“Unfortunately, no,” the advisor shakes his head, though I don’t miss his amused smile. “Go on.”

“Huh,” Prompto muses. “Something bothers me about this spot.”

“What is it?” Noctis asks, pausing when a small chunk of rock falls from the ledge.

“Have we been this way?” the blond asks with a frown.

“Probably not,” I shrug. “Hard to tell though, everything looks the same to me.”

“Something overlooked?” Ignis inquires.

“Not a hundred percent sure…” Prompto sighs, stepping onto the edge uneasily. He reaches toward Noct, his fingers trembling slightly. “Can I just…”

“It’ll hold you,” the prince interrupts, shaking his head.

“Famous last words,” Ignis replies wittily. I dig my elbow into his side.

“You’re not helping, Iggy.”

“Mind picking up the pace?” Aranea calls proudly, lifting her chin as she grins.

“Mind shutting your mouth?” I retort, following Prompto onto the ledge and shuffling across slowly.

“Sheesh. Little snippy, aren’t we?”

“Only when I have to be.”

“Huh,” Aranea frowns, sniffing at the air. “Daemons. ‘Til death do us part.”

“Practicing your vows?” Ignis asks dryly after crossing. We head down a new twisting and turning corridor.

“The army swore their oaths a long time ago,” the commodore scoffs. We head down a set of stairs that leads us to a lower level on the stack of balconies. The lake of water is father away than before.

“What does the empire seek here?” Ignis asks, frowning at the woman’s back as she steps toward the edge and looks down at the wide ground.

“Specimens- and we’re stuck harvesting ‘em.”

“Specimens?” Prompto repeats, obviously confused.

“Daemons,” Aranea clarifies, continuing on.

“So what’s all this about the army and daemons, then?” I ask, keeping a watchful eye out for Noctis as he treads on carefully.

“What do you think it is?” Aranea laughs bitterly.

“Nice! I love guessing games,” Prompto replies sarcastically.

“Turns out, the empire makes weapons out of them. I’m sure you’ve seen your share by now.” She shakes her head, glancing back at me. “Something not quite right with the empire lately.”

“It’s not just lately,” Noctis grumbles, leading us down to an even lower level.

“True. Maybe it’s time I left,” Aranea mutters.

“Really?” Prompto asks, tilting his head to the side curiously. “What would you do if you left the army?”

“Mercenary work,” I guess, eyeing the dragoon.

“Maybe. I was a mercenary once. Maybe I’ll round up my men and hunt down daemons for cash?”

“That’s a… heck of a plan,” Prompto laughs nervously. It’s eerily quiet as we head forward into a deeper, darker pathway.

“What about the empire strikes you as ‘not quite right’?” Ignis asks, noticing the strange silence as well.

“The emperor and new high commander, for starters. Then there’s that charmer of a chancellor. I really can’t stand that guy.”

“Trust me,” I huff. “I can’t either. The guy gives me the creeps.”

“He’s… taken a liking to Rayne,” Ignis elaborates when Aranea raises an eyebrow. “Rather, to her necklace.”

“He seems to like things that stand out,” the dragoon shrugs, opening an ornate door and leading the way in. “Maybe that’s why he’s chosen to terrorize you out of everyone here.”

            We cross a bridge to a square of stone in the middle of four other bridges. Prompto shuffles closer to Noct, his eyes flickering all over the room. “Is it safe?!”

“Not everything’s gonna…” Noct starts, his voice trailing off when something catches his eye. “Whoa.”

“What?!” the blond demands as his friend wanders closer to edge of a fallen walkway. “Did something collapse?!”

“See for yourself.” I motion toward the wide gap before stepping ahead onto the next bridge, carefully prodding at the stones with the tip of my boot. “This one looks like it’s doing pretty well so far.”

“Exercise caution,” Ignis warns, following Noctis onto the bridge slowly. My heart skips as a stone underneath my foot shifts, only to stop a moment later. Taking a deep breath, I head forward one stop more, followed by another, and a shorter one after that.

“Seriously,” Aranea huffs. “We’re not on a tightrope act.”

“Fine.” I pick up the pace, taking two long, confident strides…

And then the floor’s gone.

            There’s a thundering boom as the bridge collapses, stones and pillars alike crashing to the ground. I barely manage to catch myself on a rock, my fingers digging as deep into the rough stone as they can. I swing my arm up to grab onto the top of the pathway only to have the entire section break off. My back hits the pile of rubble with a loud crack. I wince, forcing myself to my feet as skeletons and flan close in around us. Where’s Gladio to pick me up when I need it?

            Noctis grunts as he’s thrown back toward the ground by a reaper, clutching his arm after it slams into the ground. Ignis tosses him a potion, nodding toward me when I send him a grateful look. Aranea takes out the skeletons with her wide-sweep, focusing her attention on the flan. Prompto and I take on the first of two reapers. The gunman stands back, firing a continuous stream of bolts into its body with his Auto Crossbow he found in the first dungeon we cleared on our journey. _Oh, the memories._

            Enchanting my sword with scorching flames, I bring the blade down over the daemon’s skull. It shrieks, its cry echoing through the ancient stones as it swings its scythe back toward me. It knocks the blow back, its cloak lighting like tissue paper. I grimace as one of Prompto’s bolts buries itself in my shoulder.

“Sorry!” he calls, the weapon vanishing as he reaches for his gun.

I turn to reply only to be thrown to the ground unexpectedly. I hardly move fast enough to evade the wickedly sharp weapon of the reaper piercing through the stone of the ground. Cursing under my breath, I parry the next blow, trying to push my way to my feet. Instead, I’m sent skidding on my back to the opposite end of the room. The arrow in my shoulder snaps in half. The reaper appears a second later, slamming its hooked blade down into the same shoulder and tearing through the flesh like butter. Gritting my teeth, I push my blade through its flaming cloak and force it between its hip joint, breaking off one leg.

            Prompto comes diving in a second later. The reaper raises its bloodied scythe once more, ready to strike back. With a shrill battle cry, Prompto leaps forward and smashes the butt of his weapon into its skull. The blue lights it has for eyes flicker out, its body crumbling before my eyes. The blond gives a sigh of relief, reaching down to pull me to my feet. I clutch my burning shoulder, feeling the hot blood ooze from the gash in my jacket. The last reaper falls with a scream beside Ignis, turning immediately to ash.

“Are you alright?” Ignis asks, heading toward us with long strides. Aranea hangs back impatiently with her arms crossed.

“Doing decently,” I shrug, wincing. He frowns at the deep cut, shining his flashlight on it. Liquid crimson streaks down my sleeve, trailing down my side and dripping onto the floor. Sighing, he presses a hi-potion into my hand.

“We’re already running low on curatives,” he mutters, pushing his glasses up. “Try to be more careful.”

“I’m not _trying_ to get hurt,” I huff, hesitating to crush the potion in my hand. “We can save this, you know.”

“For what?” Noctis counters, crossing his arms. “When you’re bleeding out on the ground?  I don’t think so; use it.”

“Yes, Sir,” I mutter.

            We head down the only open path, Prompto lifting his face and grinning.

“Smell that?”

“Smell what?” Noct frowns, glancing back at his friend.

“ _Treasure,_ ” Prompto replies, his face growing bright with an eager giddiness I haven’t seen from him in a while. “The nose knows, dude.” Noct hums, a devilish smile spreading across his face.

“Now that you mention it…”

“Let’s not forget our purpose here,” Ignis reminds them, though I can tell he’s also considering the treasure hunt. We’ve been low on cash since the beginning.

            We turn to the left, heading up a set of stairs. Prompto hums cheerfully, Aranea huffing and attempting to block him out. Once we’ve arrived back at the center of bridges, the bridge we stood on safely before crumbles down into the pile of bones and rubble below. _Well, I guess we can’t head back that way._ Noctis shakes his head, moving forward and glancing back toward a dark hallway, squinting.

“Is that…?”

“An iron giant?” I finish, grabbing his thin arm and pulling him back. “Yeah.” The enormous armored figure glares down at us, waving its gigantic sword over our heads.

“Saw that comin’!” Prompto yelps, ducking.

“To arms!” Aranea shouts over the sound of the giant’s roar.

“Look out!” Ignis calls, diving back to avoid whatever strike the daemon plans to make as it reals back.

With more speed than I’d anticipated, it throws its fist forward, completely demolishing the bridge once more and leaving us tumbling to the ground. This time, I roll to my feet, spreading out the impact instead of falling like a ragdoll. Of course, last time I couldn’t really help it.

“Here comes the big one!” Prompto shouts, reloading his gun and watching the black mass in front of us bubble up into the form of the iron giant.

“Right on cue,” Ignis grumbles to my left. To my right, two flan plop down. Behind me, I hear the creak of old bones and rubble rolling away.

“And it’s got friends!” Prompto cries, a panicked look overcoming his features as he looks around us at our approaching enemies.

“Livelier by the second,” Aranea scoffs, looking at a rotted skeleton with disgust as it stumbles closer, decaying flesh still hanging from its bones. Probably the remains of a more recent explorer.

“Iggy?” I glance at the tactician, expecting some sort of plan. He nods, scanning the crowd of daemons one last time.

“Prompto and Aranea can focus their attention on the others. The rest of us will worry about the giant.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Aranea nods, motioning for the blond to join her. “C’mon then, blondie!”

“Please tell me this thing is weak to some sort of magic,” I huff, snatching my gunblade from thin air as the iron giant lumbers closer. Ignis studies the daemon’s movements carefully, analyzing its entire being the way he always seems to do.

“I believe, if anything, it would be fire.”

“Great, ‘cuz I’m not low on that or anything,” I mutter, summoning a fire spell to my hand. “Here goes nothing.” Just as the giant lowers its sword, I throw the explosive spell at its head, the trial of red-hot flames spreading down its entire body. While it’s distracted, Noctis warpstrikes up to its head, slamming his massive blade down into its armor. Shrieking, the giant swats him away; the prince warps to safety. Just as I’m ready to dive in, a cloud of black dust sweeps through the room, all present daemons dissipating.

“Really?!” Noctis calls, clearly irritated.

“Rough day, Prince?” Aranea asks, dropping her spear. Noct turns to sulk down the newest open passageway.

“Nothing he can’t handle,” I reply, shaking my head.

“Good. I’d be worried otherwise.” We step back out into the cave with the watery ceiling, its gentle waves even farther away than before.

“A place to cross,” Prompto says, stepping onto a sturdy-looking bridge. “We’ve come to a bridge, so now we cross it.”

“Good job,” I scoff, rolling my eyes. “You’re a true genius.”

“I know,” he replies cheerfully, cocking his head to the side. I huff. “It’s a crossroads,” Prompto sighs, looking at all our options. We’re in a circular room, staring at the many different ways we could travel.

“Which way?” Aranea asks Noct. The prince shrugs, turning right.

“Whichever way leads to the treasure.”

“If only we knew that…” Ignis muses, looking around the room sharply after adjusting his glasses.

“Wait, we’re still considering this treasure thing?” I grumble. Prompto shrugs.

“Welp, guess we bumble on,” he concludes, grinning.

“Try to keep the bumbling to a minimum,” Ignis replies, raising an eyebrow.

“I personally prefer bumbling to any other way of transportation,” I tease, tugging my jacket off to tie it around my waist. It’s getting a little too restraining.

“It’s a good thing _you’re_ not in charge then,” Ignis counters, making Aranea snicker.

“Eh. I don’t have a problem with bumbling,” Noctis responds indifferently, smiling at his advisor. “But you’re not exactly in charge either, Specs.”

“Alright, ladies, enough,” Aranea butts in. “Before this becomes a straight-up catfight.” _Where’s Gladio to shut these guys up when I need it?_


	32. Quetzalcoatl

“Oh gods,” I breathe, leaning forward to rest my hands on my knees and breathe a sigh of relief. “Bless you.” Around us are several element deposits, each bursting at the seams with magical possibilities.

“How’re we dividing this up?” Noctis asks, resting his hands on his hips and surveying the room.

“Have at it,” I reply, sweeping my arm out around the room.

“I haven’t used much,” the prince shakes his head, trying to absorb from the nearest lightning deposit. The process hardly lasts a second. “See?”

“Alright, well, don’t mind if I do then,” I tease, taking up the magic as we trace through the wide room. Aranea watches me with a frown.

“I thought only people from the line of Lucis could do that.”

“And what do all those people share?” I ask, raising an eyebrow. “Their blood.” I motion to my necklace. “This thing’s hollow- connected directly to my family line. Inside, it holds the blood of the kings. With that direct connection, I can do…” I absorb the remnants of the ice deposit. “That.”

“Huh. I never knew that,” Prompto hums, cocking his head to the side. “I just thought you could do it because your dad could.”

“Well, then there’s the question of how her father did it,” Ignis points out. “We might as well leave the understanding to her and her family.”

“There we go,” I laugh, nudging Noctis. “See? Tallin taught me some good stuff.”

“He _still_ taught you that babies came from chocobos.”

“What?” Aranea cackles, throwing her head back. “Oh, that’s too good.”

“Yeah, yeah,” I scoff. “I thought we dealt with that a _long_ time ago.”

“Yeah, back at Lestallum,” Prompto nods, pausing. “Man, that was a long time ago. _Weeks_!” There’s a heavy silence throughout the room as we all share a quick, knowing look. “And now… is it finally coming to an end?”

“I’d like to say I hope not,” I admit, shaking my head. “But… that’d be selfish of me.”

“As long as you’re thinking it, it makes no difference,” Ignis sighs, motioning toward the open, clear room ahead of us. “Shall we?”

“Oh, spacious!” Prompto remarks, his voice thick with sarcasm as we step into the room. It’s too perfect, too serene with the shadows of the water reflecting down onto the ground before us. “There’s _so_ gonna be a big nasty here.”

“The bigger they are, the harder they fall,” Aranea mumbles, nodding ahead toward a bridge above us.

A massive figure stands, growing larger and larger as it stretches, expanding its wings in the light beams from the water above. Suddenly, it takes to the skies, striking colors starkly contrasting the drab stone of the arena-like room. Its enormous tail waves out behind it, knocking out a group of stone pillars carelessly. Without warning, it dives straight down toward us, crashing right into the wall behind us. As we back away from its recovering form, I recognize this beast of legends.

“Quetzalcoatl,” I mutter, Ignis glancing at me and nodding. 

“This doesn’t look too good,” Prompto announces, turning to Noctis as the creature stands on its webbed, clawed bird feet, screeching at us. From its beak erupts an enormous streak of cyan lightning, effectively scattering us as we dodge the attack.

“Quite the formidable foe indeed,” Ignis agrees. The daemon swoops back and forth over our heads wildly, shooting lightning bolts at the ground at random and clawing with its feet every time it dives overhead. Several colorful, human-sized feathers flutter down from the sky. Down comes the ancient creature, crashing to the floor. The entire temple seems to shake, rubble tumbling down from the higher floors.

“Everyone move!” I shout, summoning a powerful ice spell to my hand and launching it straight in toward the monster without further warning. Quetzalcoatl shrieks, throwing its spiked head back and flaring its wings out. A moment later, more lightning zaps across the room, causing the stone wall it strikes to crumble to the ground. Prompto barely misses getting crushed.

            It takes to the skies, a growing ball of bolts expanding in its jaws as it swoops about Noctis warps up to its head, trying to distract it by hacking away at its spiked features. With one flip, it knocks him off, where he’s forced to warp to the ground. Before we have time to recover, the beast crashes to the ground, bolts skittering across the ground the electrocuting all who touch them. I feel my entire body tense as the electricity shoots through my veins, knocking me to the ground and forcing the air from my lungs.

I grit my teeth, fighting the current that causes my muscles to jerk in odd directions, and push myself to my feet, summoning a second mass of ice to my hand before throwing it as hard as I can, accidentally freezing Ignis too. He’ll be fine; he’s got a certain resistance to magic. This creature doesn’t seem to do well against the cold. Aranea dives down from above, burying her spear into the monster’s armored back. Quetzalcoatl screams, thrashing wildly. Prompto barely misses getting taken out by its massive tail. More lighting sprays from its mouth, bringing an entire bridge down around us.

“Aranea, go!” Noctis shouts.

“You got it, pretty boy!” she calls back, jerking her spear free and running off. And then she’s gone, soaring over our heads before crashing down at the speed of light, driving her weapon through the creature’s vulnerable body. The stone floor around her billows up from the force of her blow, leaving me knocking back chunks of rock with my blade.

“We’ve got it on its last legs!” Prompto yells, firing at its head as it desperately tries to remove Aranea from its back.

“Let’s finish it,” Noctis nods, looking back toward me. “Blizzaga?”

“You got it,” I nod back, the two of us conjuring up the rest of our ice energy while we wait for Aranea to move. On his signal, we release the spells at the same time, causing a massive ice explosion around Quetzalcoatl, trapping it as sharp shards pierce into its flesh from all directions. With a final burst of icy air and its last cry echoing through the room, the legendary creature freezes, trapped in the solid blue ice of its enemies.

“Look at this!” Prompto cries, holding up a chunk of shiny, silver metal. “This must be the mythril!”

“Not too shabby,” Aranea nods, patting me on the back.

“Not so bad yourself,” I laugh, dusting off my hands.

“Say, Commodore,” Prompto starts, handing the ore to Noct. “You said the empire uses daemons to make ‘weapons,’ right?”

“Listen… You’ve seen magitek troopers, right?” she asks, resting her hands on her waist.

“MTs,” I nod.

“They’re born from daemons, in a lab.”

“Born from daemons…” Prompto repeats, a frown settling on his youthful face.

“Darkness is coming,” Aranea shakes her head. “If I were you, I’d watch my princely @#$. Uh… ‘kingly’ @#$.”

“Will do,” Noctis replies with a slight smile.

“That concludes our business here,” Ignis sighs, crossing his arms and looking all the way up at the water, which is now several hundred feet above us. It used to be only about fifteen… “And now to find our way back up.”

~|~|~|~|~

“Ah! Fresh air,” Prompto sighs, taking a deep breath as we step back out into the swampy waters of the forest.

“We made it out in one piece,” Noctis huffs, stretching his arms over his head. The sun is up now, my nearly-dead cellphone reading two in the afternoon. It’s hot, the late-summer air as stuffy and humid as ever. And yet, it won’t ever be as stuffy as the air in that dreaded tomb we just left.

“Congrats,” Aranea says, crossing her arms. We pause, looking back at her smug smile. “You’ve completed your ‘training.’ You’ve still got a hard path ahead, but don’t let anyone tell you how to walk it.” Prompto laughs, beaming at the imperial commodore.

“You may have been hired under false pretenses, but your assistance was invaluable all the same,” Ignis replies genuinely.

“Hmph. Tell me something I don’t know,” she scoffs, giving him a teasing smile. “You can spare me the pleasantries.”

“Take care walking your own path, Aranea,” he nods. I grin, elbowing him.

“Careful not to get too sappy, Iggy.”

“Oh yeah,” Aranea mutters. “And I’ll ‘train’ you more if our paths ever cross again. Oh, and before I forget- His Excellency instructed me to give you guys a ride back.” She turns her back to us, making her way through the waters. “If you need a lift, feel free to hop on.”

“Well,” Prompto sighs, turning to Noct once she’s gone. “Glad that’s over with.” Ignis tucks his phone away.

“Noct, I have just received word from Cindy.”

“And?” the prince asks, turning to his advisor expectantly.

“We’re to return to Lestallum,” Ignis replies, lifting his glasses. “Her friend works as an engineer at the power plant. She’ll take care of the mythril.”

“And that’ll take care of our boat problem!” Prompto cheers, fist pumping. He throws a freckled arm around my shoulder. “I think we could use some rest first, though.”

“Yes please,” Noctis breathes. “Are we taking Aranea up on her ride offer?”

“It’s not too far to the Regalia,” I shrug. “I think we can make it.”

“Agreed,” Ignis nods, following as Noctis leads the way back to the car. Prompto skips ahead to join the prince, leaving me and Iggy behind together. The tactician sighs, pushing his sliding glasses back up. “How are you doing, Rayne?”

“Still pretty decent,” I shrug. “Though, I’ll admit, this whole thing’s getting kind of stressful.”

“Gladio should be back any day now,” he nods, looking back out over the rippling waters. I scoff.

“Did he say that or are you just hoping?”

“I have faith that he won’t be gone longer than he needs to be.”

“Huh.” I cross my arms, my fingers grazing over my scarred skin. So much has happened in what’s nearly been a month by now. Could we possibly be approaching the end so soon? “And what if he doesn’t return? We leave him behind?”

“We won’t be presented with the options until we get there,” he replies, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. “Don’t get your hopes up.”

“Can’t help it sometimes,” I huff, fighting a smile. _We_ _could never leave him behind._

“I’d say that after this your debt with both Gladio and Noctis will have been cleared.”

“Debt?” I raise an eyebrow.

“Back when you went on you overnight rampage around Hammerhead. You owed us all something because we were all worried you’d been seriously injured or killed by the daemons."

“Oh yeah,” I laugh. “I guess so. Back in those good days when Gladio and I got along. Remember the whole ‘Iggy’s a waitress’ fiasco?”

“All too well,” he frowns, pulling the Regalia’s keys from his pocket as we draw nearer to the car. “I suppose we should head straight for Lestallum. There we can rest at the Leville.”

“Sounds good to me,” Noctis shrugs. “You can’t stop me from falling asleep in the car, though.”

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Ignis mutters, sliding into the driver’s seat. “Though, it will take about seven hours to get to Lestallum from here.” Prompto gives a low whistle, settling in the passenger seat.

“Hear that Noct? You’re gonna have to trade off with Specs!”

“Whatever,” the prince yawns, closing his eyes and resting his head against the Regalia’s side. “Wake me at three and half hours to go.”

“My pillow’s gone,” I grumble, mirroring his position on the opposite side of the backseat, our legs tangled together across the middle section.

“He’ll be back soon,” Noctis grumbles. “Then you two can get back to your weird relationship.” Let’s just say Prince Charmless got a kick in a not-very-nice-place that left Ignis and Prompto laughing until their sides hurt.


	33. Losing It All

I sleep like a rock until Ignis pulls into a gas station to refill the Regalia’s tank and gently shake Noctis awake to drive. My eyelids force themselves open, my body pulling itself straight on its own. I can see the two talking through my foggy window, Noct’s sleepy grin followed by a chuckle from Ignis. They’re relaxed, genuinely happy. _Iggy, you’re too good to the kid._

            Ignis settles in the back as Noctis starts the car, neither of them unaware of Prompto’s sleeping form. I reach around the blonde’s sleeping form, grabbing my earphones from the glove compartment and plugging them into my phone. Ignis sighs, staring out the window as we take off. I turn down my phone’s brightness, hooking it up to the car charger and opening my messages. I shoot Arma’s phone a quick text. I stare up at my older brother’s name that’s spelled out across the top of my glowing screen. Taking a deep breath, I shake my head, turning the device off and tucking phone underneath my thigh. _Not yet. I still need more time._

            But I don’t let myself feel what I’ve been avoiding the past year. It’s all been bottled. Insomnia, Arma, my father, Wyn… all of it. Nothing’s been set free. I’d rather keep it that way. So instead of feeling, instead of turning to the willing ear beside me and spilling all my frustrations out in a stream of choked sobs and whispers, I turn up my music and close my eyes, absorbing every note, every rhythm, every word, even if they mean nothing in the long run. Because what really _does_ matter in the long wrong?

            It’s hours later that Noctis pulls the car to a stop, catching my attention. I rip my earbuds out, waiting for him to explain why we’ve stopped in the middle of the highway. But then I see it. A magitek engine has parked off the side of the road, an armor and several MTs blocking our paths. Ignis sighs, having yet to fall asleep, and nods toward Prompto. The blond jerks awake at Noct’s touch, instantly seeing the imperials and groaning.

“Aw man. I couldn’t have woken up to pancakes or something?”

“You up to fight or not?” Noct asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, yeah, just gimme a sec.”

“... Well, that second’s up,” I reply, swinging my door open. He sighs, opening his own door to follow us out.

Stepping a safe distance away from the car, I summon a lightning spell to my hand. Lining up my shot in the dark, I throw the sparking ball, the electricity bursting once it meets the ground in the middle of the soldiers and sends several jerking to the ground. Noctis warpstrikes right into the fray, targeting the black armor of the second wave of MTs. The rest of us follow quickly, meeting the rushing soldiers halfway. These aren’t like any we’ve met before; the imperials upgraded.

            This becomes more apparent as the battle rages on. My muscles ache from all the fighting, and yet, the MTs don’t seem to be wearing down. My lightning strikes down seem to be affecting them for some reason. Prompto winds up using the last potion after a particularly hard blow to the head. I can’t seem to catch my breath, not even after I manage to take two out with Ignis. The armor seems to have awoken, spraying its missiles left and right, knocking us all over the place. Fortunately, they didn’t up the ante on this one. The armor crashes to the ground within mere minutes. _We’ve gotten a little too good at that._

            I redirect my attention to the MTs, slamming my blade into their armor with all my might. It merely bounces off like rubber on rubber every time. Frustrated, I force fire into my blade, jamming it into its joints. Sparks fly, but the only damage done is the metal elbow that snaps across my jaw, leaving me stumbling backward unsteadily. Gritting my teeth, I jump back in, ignoring the throbbing in my jaw and firing a bullet straight into its glowing red eyes.

“ _Noct_!” Prompto screams, catching my attention. I turn back to see an MT with its armored arm wrapped around the struggling prince’s chest, holding his back to its metal frame. “ _No_!” I’m completely frozen as Prompto rushes forward, but it’s too late. The bot slides its deadly sword straight across the prince’s unguarded throat, throwing him to the ground and piercing the tip of its blade through his chest.

            Until that very moment, I thought I knew what panic was. I thought I’d had enough experience with attacks in the past—I carry meds for them in my backpack, for Shiva’s sake. But the second I saw the crimson blood pouring from Noct’s sliced throat, watched the liquid scarlet spurt from his chest where it met that blade, I knew true fear. I met the wall of panic; it was mirrored on my friend’s face as he was thrown to the rough, hard ground. Until that very moment, I forgot there was an MT behind me.

“Noct!” Ignis shouts, sheer panic ripping across his features that were normally calm and wry. But it’s a mere shadow underneath the flash of a scream that tears through my throat as a sword tears through my back, the end of the ebony blade stabbing through the front of my abdomen. For a moment, through the red, I see pure hesitation on the advisor’s face. _Go!_ And he does.

            I’m kicked to the ground like a ragdoll, but now I’m running on adrenaline, not oxygen. Rolling onto my back, I parry the MT’s next blow, forcing its sword back and jamming my gunblade through its midsection with a power I never possessed on my own. Throwing a lightning spell into the tangle of MTs after us, I flip back over and make a failed attempt to stand. The core strength that’s left only leaves me retching and coughing up blood.

Refusing to leave Noct in the last possible moments to save him, I take a deep breath and drag myself over, my sides burning, stinging, and twisting with every move. Two boots block my view and I'm met by Prompto as he kneels down.

“Rayne! Are you okay?!” he asks, helping me to my feet. Clenching my jaw, I shake my head, clutching the bleeding hole in my abdomen and digging through my pocket with my other.

“How’s Noct?” I force out, holding back a bloody cough. _Where is it?_

“We tried a phoenix down,” he replies, sounding overcome with worry. “Ignis hasn’t gotten any response yet.”

“Try another,” I demand, shoving a bright feather into his gloved hand.

“But you’re…”

“I’m fine; he’s more important,” I snap, shoving him away. My head spins as I fall onto my rear, wincing at the jolt that shoots through my body. He frowns, hesitating before clutching the feather in his hand and sprinting back to Noctis. I can hear the creak of the MTs’ metal shells stomping toward us.

“Don’t give up now,” I hear Ignis whisper, desperately trying to wake Noctis.

            And then it’s just too much. Noctis and the danger of others, my own fatal injuries, the stress of the entire situation behind Gladio’s disappearance… Everything that would stay bottled in can’t fit; the bottle’s full. I’m not entirely sure what it is that triggers the fiery explosion that ensues when an MT first moves to attack, but it triggers. A blast of flames bursts forth from my entire being, not my blade or a spell, the ground trembling as MTs falls back, their armor melting off their figures and turning them into useless, overheated mutants.

            And then it’s over. I don’t realize that I’ve completely collapsed until I feel hurried hands pulling me up off the ground, the heat of a healing spell spreading throughout my body. A healing touch that the gods only grant to those they deem worthy in their time of need. _Didn’t think I’d be worth it to the higher-ups._ Ignis pulls me up to my feet, my injuries no longer as horrific, but not nearly healed just yet.

“Rayne?” Prompto asks tentatively, supporting Noct’s unconscious body. _He’s breathing…_ “Are you alright?”

“I think…” I start, my voice cutting off when my throat decides to catch. “I think so.”

“That was some impressive firepower,” he says, laughing nervously. Ignis frowns, eyeing me carefully before turning to the blond. _Fire…? Oh._

“Get to the Regalia, Prompto. We’ll be there shortly.”

“C’mon Noct,” Prompto mutters, pulling the limp prince along with him. Once they’re out of earshot, Ignis sighs.

“…Are you alright?”

“Dunno,” I mumble, staring at Noct’s back. “I mean, I’m still bleeding out…”

“Rayne,” he cuts me off firmly.

The bottle explodes.

            I don’t remember how it is I wind up on the ground with my face buried in my trembling hands, unable to breathe. My heart’s gone haywire and I can’t stop shaking. My head’s swimming and spinning and going fuzzy all at once. I can’t explain why all of my contained tears are suddenly overflowing in a river down my face, or how Ignis winds up beside me on his knees, patiently waiting for me to catch my breath, breath that dives out of the way of my every grasp. A hand rests on my back gently, rubbing soft circles. My hands ball up into fists, beating the rough pavement in pained frustration. _Why’d you have to go?_

“It’s just too much…” I force out once I’ve calmed just barely enough, sitting up with ragged breaths. “I haven’t had time to…” I shake my head, wiping my face on my knees, though I know it won’t do much. There’s not much you can do to permanently fix glass once it’s shattered. “It all started with Wyn… but then my dad and now Arma... Not to mention _Insomnia_ …” I go silent, staring down at the pavement as tears continue to slip down my cheeks. Ignis sighs, resting a hand on my shoulder.

“You’re too stubborn to fail, you know. You’ll pull through.”

“No,” I shake my head firmly. “I forgot about Noctis for five seconds and look what happened. I should’ve been there...”

“I’d call it a result of Gladio’s shortcoming,” Ignis mutters under his breath, pushing his glasses up. “But Noct is fine now.”

“No one else is,” I reply bitterly. “Wyn…”

“He chose his destiny,” Ignis interrupts, leaning forward to catch my eye. “None of this is guilt belongs to you, Rayne.”

“You wouldn’t understand,” I huff, shaking my head. “It’s all mine, I earned it. I’m doing a $%^& job of keeping track of it all.” I hate myself for letting the tears well up again. Ignis sighs, waiting patiently as I fall against his chest, clinging to him like he’s my buoy in the middle of an ocean storm. He reaches a gloved hand up, threading his slim fingers through the blonde strands trailing down my back.

“You’re fine,” he whispers, resting his sharp chin on top of my head. “Though, we should be getting to Lestallum soon.”

“I know,” I grumble. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Honestly, I’m just really pissed off at Gladio right now.”

“And that makes perfect sense,” he replies, a gentle chuckle following. “I suppose we should return to the Regalia before Prompto decides to come pick us up.”

“Guess so,” I nod, letting him drag me to my feet. My abdomen is still bleeding just the smallest bit, and it’s burning relentlessly with every step. I grab the medkit from the trunk and do a quick wraparound with some gauze before settling in the passenger seat. Prompto wanted to be in the back with Noctis; I’m not complaining. Despite how much I care about them, the only person I want to see right now is Iggy.

~|~|~|~|~

            The next time I awaken, I’m curled up on a bed in a hotel room. I recognize it as the Leville almost instantly. A couple weeks can’t change _that_ much. Grimacing as my stomach burns, I stretch and swing my legs out of the bed. Across the room, I can see a paper on the TV stand. Sighing, I walk over and pick it up, recognizing Ignis’s fancy handwriting right away.

         

_Rayne,_

_If you need us, we will be at the power plant. Noct has been called down by Holly to come take care of a daemon issue. We should not be long._

_-Ignis_

            Rolling my eyes, I set the note down and hobble to the bathroom, huffing when I see my reflection. My blue shirt has been dyed a deep red, blood stains covering me from head to toe, whether they be on my skin or my clothes. Speaking of my clothes, a clear hole where I was stabbed, tears in the knees of my leggings, a rip in my shoulder from being clawed by the reaper. Burns are scattered over my skin from Quetzalcoatl’s electricity and dirt is smudged around my face. My eyes are still puffy and red. _I’m such a mess._ Across the left side of my face, there’s still a prominent scar from Ravus’s sword and a dark purple bruise from the MT’s elbow.

            Using a damp washcloth, I manage to get some of the dirt and the blood off my skin. I don’t exactly give it my best effort, but once I’m tired of that, I set the cloth down and settle on the edge of the bed, picking up my phone from the nightstand and checking for messages from Signum. None. _He must be enjoying all this alone time with Talcott._ Smiling to myself, I shake my head and fall back onto the bed. _Bad decisions one-o-one with Rayne Callen._

            I jump upon hearing the door swing open and snap shut. Seconds later, I feel a boulder drop into the pit of my stomach, dragging my heart along with it as I sit up. Gladio stands there waiting with an eyebrow raised. Half his face is quirked into a smile I once might’ve teased. Right now, all I can feel is burning rage as he stands there expectantly like I’m supposed to throw my arms around him or _worship_ him for returning alive.

And then I notice the scars. He’s wearing his leather vest. A wide, jagged scar crosses his chest down to his left hip. Straight across his forehead is another scar perpendicular to the scar I made over his eye years ago. _Gladio, what the @#$% did you do?_

“You’re looking rough,” I grit, glowering at him. He shrugs, crossing his arms.

“Can’t say you’re doing much better.”

“Why’re you here?” I demand, watching him carefully. He raises an eyebrow.

“I’m done with that perso…”

“I mean _here,”_ I snap, rolling my eyes and forcing myself to stand, crossing my arms tightly. He stares down at the huge blood stain across my chest, eyeing the bruise on my jaw and the burns scattered across my skin. He couldn’t see any before when my back was turned to him.

“Iggy said I should come talk to you,” he shrugs, wandering further into the small hotel room. “Don’t know what about though.”

I huff, rolling my eyes. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to say, though. Hi, I’m Rayne Callen, and I’m pissed the @#$% off at you.”

“This isn’t a support group,” he grumbles.

“You want to know why I’m pissed?” I growl, stepping closer. “Fine. Maybe because you decided to up and leave right when we kind of needed you the most. Yeah, you had something you _needed_ to get done,” I shrug, feigning indifference. “But did it have to happen right _then?_ Was what you had to do _so important_ that it was worth more than Noct’s life?”

“Noct’s fine,” he frowns. “I didn’t realize you’d have such a hard time with swapping.”

“Man, you really are stupid,” I laugh bitterly. “You’re such a hypocrite. I spend five minutes worrying that my older brother could be dead and you scream in my face about duty and throw me around like a ragdoll. But _no_ , when you want to take a break from _guarding the @#$%^ &* king’s **life**_ , it’s perfectly fine.”

“I wasn’t in some resort,” he scowls, his arms crossing just a bit tighter. “I left to find a better way to protect Noct.” He looks back down at the blood stain, an expression similar to disgust overtaking his face. “I thought your training with Tallin would do you some good. Guess I was wrong.”

“That’s _so_ funny,” I snap, rolling my eyes. “This isn’t the time to bash my family. Your _father_ did plenty of that; I don’t need that #$%^ from his son, too.” His irritated gaze morphs into more of a glower. “I don’t care what you think you were accomplishing. You put Noct’s life in serious…”

“I put _your_ life in danger and that pisses you off,” he interrupts. “Being in danger is part of…”

“You’re so _stupid!”_ I cut him off, reaching up to tug at the roots of my hair in frustration. “This isn’t about me, Gladio! I grew up learning how to protect people; by now I know what that means for me. I didn’t get hurt because I wanted to show you just how bad of a decision you made or what could’ve happened to Noct.” I shake my head, scowling at him. “Didn’t they tell you what happened back there?!”

“That?” he frowns, motioning to my stomach. I huff, crossing my arms.

“Yeah, but with _Noctis,_ moron _._ ” He shakes his head, watching me with an intent frown as I sigh in agitation, stepping closer so at least I can talk at a normal volume. “There were MTs blocking the road on our way up here, so Noct pulled over and…”

“Well having Noct drive was your first mistake,” he grumbles.

“Sorry we weren’t about to let Ignis drive all seven hours after two and a half days of no sleep,” I snap. “Anyway, we got out to fight them because we needed to get here to help Cindy’s friend or whatever. But they were different. The imperials upgraded their MTs; we couldn’t get these ones to die.” I huff, shaking my head. “I don’t really know how it happened. We stopped paying attention to each other because we were frustrated that we couldn’t kill them off, I guess. We were exhausted.

“And then out of nowhere, Prompto starts screaming and Ignis is shouting. I forgot what I was doing and turned around. Long story short, one of the MTs had Noct pinned and, before we could do anything, it slit his throat.” I fight to suppress a shudder as the image flashes through my mind again. _We almost got the chosen king of Lucis killed… What would we have done then?_ “The other two were trying to get to him in time. The MT threw him on the ground and stabbed him a couple times before Prompto took it out. He wasn’t breathing _at all._

“Ignis tried using a phoenix down, but it didn’t do anything. I gave Prompto mine and it eventually worked.” I shake my head. “I’m surprised they even let him fight afterward. He was out cold until I passed out, so I don’t know how he’s really doing, but… We were out of curatives, so there wasn’t a whole lot we could do.” Gladio stands there for a moment in silence, frowning at the floor. Then he looks back up at me, half curious and half something I can’t read.

“And what happened to you?”

“When Noct was down, I forgot what I was doing. It got me through the back,” I shrug indifferently. “I got my revenge. Prompto almost didn’t take my phoenix down because he thought I was gonna die; I’m fine though. Iggy healed me, for the most part.”

“Yeah, about Iggy…” he trails off running a hand through his messy hair. “If there’s one thing he mentioned, it’s some bre…?”

“My meltdown,” I interrupt, laughing bitterly to myself. “It’s just… We were so close to losing everything we’ve been working for all this time. To lose Noct now… I was scared, I’ll admit it. Ignis kept trying to tell me none of this was my fault, but, well, _I’m_ the one who bottles things up and puts them on a shelf until there’s no more room.” I shrug awkwardly. “So, I may have collapsed on the road and cried for a bit. Well, a long time. I basically sat there and wallowed in self-hatred for a good twenty minutes before I started bleeding out again.”

“Something tells me you toned that down a bit,” he sighs, shaking his head and walking past me to sit where I once sat on the edge of the bed. I follow, settling to his left, not in hopes that I can squeeze out an apology and have everything turn out better again, but in hopes that I can receive a confession in return.

“Something tells me you didn’t explain why you left to the others,” I counter, raising an eyebrow when he glances at me. “Care to share?” He sits in silence a moment longer before shaking his head.

“Figured I could try to lie, but I’m no good at that,” he grumbles. “ I guess I owe it to you. Don’t tell them, though,” he says sternly, his voice low. I nod, waiting patiently for his reason for leaving Noct’s life in my hands.

“I won’t if you don’t tell Prompto and Noctis why I was sitting in the road with Iggy for so long,” I shrug, preparing myself for a long string of excuses that I’ll never receive.

“There’s not a lot in this world I would say I’m afraid of,” he starts, staring at the wood floor. “I don’t run screaming from a daemons or bugs. It’s always been there, but after Ravus took us both out at that imperial base, I started to realize that there’s always been this underlying fear that I won’t be strong enough to protect Noct when he needs it.” He sighs, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

“I guess you could say it stemmed from watching my father protect Regis all those years. You couldn’t move him; there wasn’t anything you could do to touch the king unless you managed to kill him. But the way Ravus threw you to the side at least twice and then took me out in one hit…” he huffs. “It made me realize that we’re not even close to good enough to keep him from all harm. It had nothing to do with you, though. I’m one hundred percent in charge of Noct’s life. So I called Cor and met up with him somewhere he’d failed before.”

“…” I frown, trying to recall just that time. Then it dawns on me. “Gilgamesh?”

“Yeah,” he nods. I shake my head, straightening. It catches his attention, earning me an eyebrow raise.

“You fought a @#$%^&* demigod?!” Suddenly, all the new scars make sense. “Gladio!”

“That’s a reaction I wasn’t expecting,” he admits with a chuckle, falling onto his back and clasping his hands behind his head. “But yeah, Cor and I went to go take him on. I beat him, to put it short. That proves something, I guess, but I still don’t feel my best about heading to Altissia.”

“Well, I found one mistake in your thinking,” I muse, giving him a teasing smile. He sits up, waiting. “You’re not a hundred percent in charge of Noct. Why do you think Regis sent you with the rest of us? My main focus isn’t Noct alone, but he’s a good portion of it. Ignis hasn’t just dedicated his mind and Prompto sure as #$#% isn’t gonna let Noctis go dying anytime soon.” I pat his bare stomach lightly, shaking my head with a slight smile. “You really are stupid, Gladiolus Amicitia.”

“… Remember when I said this wasn’t a support group?”

“Don’t make me laugh,” I snicker, wincing painfully. “I’ve got a hole in my stomach.”

“Not for long,” Ignis announces, stepping into the room and tossing a potion at my hand. I duck with an unflattering squeak. Gladio catches the glass bottle, laughing, and hands it to me. “I heard laughing; I’m assuming all is well?”

“Nah,” I shake my head. “I still hate ‘im.”

“That’s never gonna change,” Noctis huffs, stepping into the hotel room and looking around. Sighing, he kicks his black combat boots off and flops down on the other bed in the room.

“Beds!” Prompto cries, leaping onto the bed beside Noctis, making the prince cringe as he’s almost kicked in the face. “Oh man, I’m beat!”

“At least you’re back to looking like an awkward married couple having a serious discussion about Little Johnny’s grades,” Noctis grumbles, hiding a mischievous smile as I roll my eyes, chucking a pillow at his head.

“And you’re back to acting like children,” Ignis mutters, shaking his head as he organizes what belongings have been tossed all over the room. “I’ll take the couch, I suppose.”

            The nights out here get pretty cold, but at least now I have Gladio’s back pressed to mine to keep me warm.

Somewhere in the night, I wind up tucked under his scruffy chin, his arms pressing me close to his larger frame. _We’re safe…_


	34. Return to Cape Caem

_~Four Months Before~_

_“D’ya see that Nyx?” a gruff voice shouts, the sound of metal scraping against the ground resonating behind me. “Bet it was an ol’ alley cat.”_

_“Better go get it then,” Nyx chuckles. My heartbeat speeds up as footsteps drag closer. Wyn’s eyes grow dark as he swivels around to glare in the other direction, frozen._

_“Let’s go,” I grit, tugging his arm. He doesn’t budge, watching intently like a trapped mouse. No, I’ve seen that look before… Maybe not on him, but I swear to Shiva I’ve seen it._

_“Here kitty cat,” the armored Glaive member calls, whistling._

_“Catcall,” someone snickers farther away; an eruption of laughter follows._

_I back away from Wyn as he grows tenser, the air around him so thick with anticipation I could slice it with my sword and serve it to Regis on a silver platter. My fingers trace the edge of a rusty dumpster, my back pressing against the brick wall behind me. **Why do I have to hide…?** The boots draw nearer, and then suddenly, both men are gone. I hurry forward, freezing when I see Wyn pinning the Glaive member to the cobblestone ground, his thumbs pressed deeply into the base of the soldier’s throat. Nails dig into his pale wrists, blood staining his pristine uniform. _

_Before I can step forward to stop him from strangling the struggling soldier, Wyn takes hold of one shoulder, the other hand grabbing hold of the man’s forehead. He lifts him slightly, only to bring the soldier’s head down against the stones with a sickening crack, blood spraying across the ground in a sea of red._

_I watch in stunned silence as the Tenebraen commander summons his katana to his gloved hand, standing and pressing his boot to the side of the Glaive member’s head to keep him down. The man dizzily reaches up to grip Wyn’s boots right before the blade slides clear through his right eye, piercing through his brain and through the backside of his head. The katana vanishes, Wyn breathing heavily as he looks up at me through his sweaty, fallen bangs._

_“You alright back there, Henley?” Nyx calls. Wyn snaps out of whatever stasis he was in, his eyes going wide. He lunches forward, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the alley behind him._

_“Run!” he hisses, recapturing my attention._

_My heart feels like it’s going to burst out of my chest. My head’s swimming. Nothing’s clear as we sprint down the street, dodging the few people that remain out in these parts. We turn a sharp corner, my boots nearly skidding out from under my feet as we hurry away from the scene stained in crimson droplets. I dare to look back over my shoulder. **No one’s pursuing us…**_

_I shake my head, spying an alcove up ahead and catching up to Wyn, yanking him back by his white jacket and effectively stopping him. I jerk him to the side, slamming him up against the hidden wall and pressing my gunblade to his throat. **This ends now.** He holds up his shaking hands, panting. There’s a wild look in his eyes, something I’ve never seen in them before._

_“What the #@$% was that?!” I demand, pressing my blade closer to his skin._

_“I-I don’t…” he takes a deep breath. “You wouldn’t understand.”_

_“Try me,” I snap, my anger flaring like a fire being fed more and more tinder._

_“He was one of yours, was he not?” he asks, his voice wavering. The returned sincerity in his voice catches my attention. “I tried to stop you. I couldn’t… I didn’t want you to see.” He maintains eye contact stubbornly, pleading for me to listen._

_“Why’d just you brutally **murder** him for no reason?” I grit, glaring at him mercilessly._

_“He’s a traitor,” Wyn mutters. “I’ve been looking into him after Nyx mentioned a few curious happenings involving your side of the fighting.” **Nyx?** “I’ve found that he’s working directly with Ardyn Izunia.”_

_“The Imperial…?” I frown, backing off just a bit. “How do you know?”_

_“Sources, to put it simply,” he explains, lowering his hands slowly. “There are several of them, though I have yet to get their names.”_

_“You killed him,” I huff, dropping my sword and reaching up to tug at my hair._

_“If he’d seen you…” Wyn sighs, crossing his arms. “They were planning to attack the king from the inside. To do that, they planned on picking off his defense.”_

_“His defense…?”_

_“Which includes you,” he points out. With a shaky sigh, he peers down the sidewalk. “I wouldn’t have if you hadn’t been there, but he’d set his sights.” I frown at the ground, my head spinning. There’s too much happening.  A group betrayal inside the Kingsglaive? How could Wyn possibly know? And why does he care if he’s not from here in the first place? “Rayne…”_

_“Don’t,” I huff, crossing my arms. He shakes his head, stepping forward to take hold of my shoulders._

_“I promise I did not intend on… I didn’t draw you out here to target him. I wanted to go somewhere with you, I swear. It all just happened too fast.” He forces me to look him in the eye. “Rayne, please. Let’s just go home.”_

_Maybe it’s the way he sounds so desperately sincere. It could even be the way my name sounds when he says it. No matter what it was, I should have backed out at that moment. I should have thrown my hands in the air and given up. I should have told Regis I couldn’t do it, tell him that Wyn’s a bloody murderer and have him dragged back to whatever pristine, white-uniformed kingdom he came from._

_But I don’t._

_“Okay,” I choke out, nodding. My voice has shattered along with all resolve to turn against this man I’ve hardly known for two weeks. A man that, despite my cautiousness, has trapped me in a cage made out of his crinkled paper heart. I could easily tear my way out and step out into the fresh air of blissful freedom. But at the same time, I can’t. It’s more than the paper bars that keep me trapped here. It’s my own iron will._

_The walk home is brisk and silent. The secretary isn’t at her desk as we hurry through the lobby, stepping into the empty elevator. I press the button for floor five, watching the light behind the faded label flicker on. Wyn settles back against the wall, watching me quietly as I cross my arms, watching the floor count go up above my head. The metal doors of the lift slide open smoothly and quickly, setting us free. **534…** I push Wyn’s door open, stepping inside and switching the lights on. He closes the door behind him when he enters, taking a deep breath. _

_“Are you alright?” I ask, raising an eyebrow._

_“Me?” He smiles, shaking his head. “How are **you**?”_

_“Decent,” I shrug, feigning indifference. He isn’t buying it._

_“Rayne,” he sighs. “You don’t… Just stay tonight?”_

_“Don’t trust me not to tattle?” I accuse, crossing my arms and leaning back against the wall._

_“No,” he denies immediately. “It’s selfish, I’ll admit, but you’re not the only one affected by what I just…” He trails off, playing with the crimson stains on the cuffs of his sleeves._

_“Relax,” I smile, feeling the tension from both of us thin out after doing so and resting my hands on his sturdy shoulders. “I’m not going anywhere.”_

            It takes us a few hours in the morning to get anything done, but eventually, we’ve headed back down to the Regalia with all of our things. Once again, I’m squished in between Noctis and Gladio, and I must say, I definitely miss the space. But at least I have my pillow back.

“Did you miss the car rides, big guy?” Prompto asks with a wide grin, looking back at Gladio.

“I miss the leg room,” Noctis grumbles.

“I didn’t miss sitting still for hours and being slept on, no,” Gladio replies, taking a different book out of his bag. Seeing my questioning gaze, he shrugs. “I finished the second book in my downtime."

“You’re _so_ gonna need glasses in, like, ten years,” I huff, frowning at the tiny text.

“I’ll be fine,” he laughs, turning the page as we take off down the highway.

Prompto cracks open a can of Ebony, handing it Ignis. Our driver gives an appreciative nod, taking a long drink before setting it down in the cup holder to his right. Smiling to myself, I pull out my phone to play Flappy Mog, leaning my head against Gladio’s comfy shoulder. I don’t think we’ve been this united in a while. The whole group, I mean, not just the two of us. I guess both of us would be counted in that mix, though.

“Just think, Noct,” Prompto muses. “Soon, we’ll be in Altissia. You’ll get to see Lady Lunafreya.” He shoots upright, turning to kneel on his seat so he can face the prince. “Hey, you said you’d introduce her to me, right?”

“Eh,” Noct shrugs, looking out at the road. There’s a hint of a smile on his face as Prompto flips out.

“What?! You promised you’d let me meet her! You can’t just break it like that, man!”

“Relax,” I laugh. “If he doesn’t, I will.”

“You’ve met her?” the blond replies, staring at me in confusion. I shrug.

“I mean, yeah. I was stuck babysitting Noct in Tenebrae sometimes.”

“Signum was born in Tenebrae, was he not?” Ignis asks, looking up into the rearview mirror.

“Yeah,” I nod, turning my eyes back down to my phone screen and shutting it off. “That’s part of the reason my mother didn’t make it. They didn’t have the same kind of technology there, I guess. At least, that's what my father told me.”

“Huh,” Prompto hums, chewing on the inside of his cheek for a moment. “You said your mom was the reason you keep your hair long or something, didn’t you?”

“My dad liked the reminder,” I nod, frowning down at my lap. _Holy #$%^… Both of my parents are dead._ It’s not like I hadn’t realized that before, but it just hit me like a wall. My parents, my fiancé, my older brother, and my uncle… All I have left is Signum. “I mean, there’s no reason to now that he’s gone too, but it’d be weird to have it short, I guess.”

“What was she like?” he asks, resting his chin on his arms over the headrest.

“I don’t really remember,” I shake my head. “I know she was pretty funny and she made my dad really happy. When she died, he kinda lost his mind for a bit. He wasn’t ever the same, but he was still my dad,” I shrug. “She was really nice and I’ve never met anyone that didn’t like her. She as just… weak. Too tender-hearted. There was something about her that told me she was... sad, or disappointed. I never figured out what it was, though.”

“Huh. So like the opposite of you,” he grins. Gladio chuckles.

“Yeah. Boring, rude, and cold." 

“Aw, thanks,” I tease. “But seriously, it’s been my lifelong goal to be opposite of her, so I mean…” I trail off, my point made. Prompto nods, sliding back into his seat. “How about yours, blondie?” I swear I see sheer panic swipe over Prompto’s face in the side mirror as he turns snow-white. He clears his throat awkwardly.

“I didn’t really know mine. She wasn’t ever… home.”

“Huh.” I drop the subject as quickly as I brought it up.

            It takes longer than anticipated to get to Cape Caem. By the time we get there, my tailbone is killing me from hours of sitting. There’s a red mark on Gladio’s shoulder from where my head was resting, Noctis is getting incredibly restless, and Prompto’s getting too hyper for the confined space of the Regalia. It’s music to my ears when Ignis shuts off the car’s engine and opens his door. Prompto gives a gleeful cheer.

“Really looking forward to Iris’s cooking!” he grins.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that,” Ignis replies wryly, standing.

“Aw, don’t be that way,” the blond laughs. “It’s different when a girl cooks for you.”

“So why won’t you let me cook for you?” I counter, crossing my arms.

“Because you’re horrible at it,” Gladio mutters, nudging me out of his way.

“Not true!” I snap.

“Rayne isn’t too terrible,” Ignis admits. “But there’s obvious room for improvement.”

“Hey, _Iggy_ said I’m not bad,” I remind my friends as they laugh. “Let’s just get up there.”

            We head up the beautiful path full of bright green trees and grass and colorful flowers that sway in the evening breeze, their stunning palettes bright against the golden sunset. It’s all so familiar, and yet, it feels like we left years ago. If there’s one place I’d choose to live in outside of Insomnia, it’d be Cape Caem. It’s not the most happening place, but _gods_ is it gorgeous. _Wyn would love it._ I shake my head, suppressing the issue of the blond. I’m not quite ready to deal with that one. Prompto speeds past me to grab Noct.

“Let’s a shot on the lighthouse! Hair blowing in the breeze… We’ll be seaside supermodels!”

“I’m not sure any sea breeze is gonna make you an instant heartthrob,” I scoff, crossing my arms. Noctis shakes his head, turning back to his friend.

“Seaside supermodels it is then.”

“Oh yeah!” Prompto fist pumps. “Seaside supermodels!”

“There’s literally only one person here capable of being a supermodel,” I huff, following the boys up the path.

“Me?” Gladio teases, nudging my side. “Thanks.”

“Not you, idiot,” I laugh, nodding toward Ignis. “That oblivious moron over there. If he wasn’t so into his work, he’d have ladies all over him.” _Can’t feed his ego too much._

“I’m not sure if I should take offense, so I’ll just agree with you,” Gladio replies, raising an eyebrow.

“Let’s ride up!” Prompto calls, stepping closer to the elevator in the center of the lighthouse.

Just as I’m about to reply, I’m startled by a bark as Umbra dashes past my legs, bounding up to Noctis. The prince kneels, patting the dog’s head affectionately before taking Lunafreya’s journal away. His smile falls as he reads, picking up Umbra’s pen and scribbling down a quick note. Either something’s gone wrong or Noct’s been hit with reality.

“Let’s head up,” he nods, watching Umbra sprint off down the path.

            We pile into the elevator, Noctis hitting the switch for us to head up. It takes a few moments, but suddenly I can feel the sweet sea breeze blowing in through the netted sides of the lift. Right at the top of the beacon, I can see for miles. The rippling ocean, the golden sun, even the slightest bit of the coast of Galdin Quay off in the distance. The world’s peaceful, serene. _Do we have to move on to Altissia?_ Even the thought of the grand city makes my stomach’s butterflies seize; I have a terrible feeling about the land of fun and games.

“This looks like a great place for a photoshoot,” Prompto says eagerly, setting up his tripod and fishing around for his camera. Gladio and Ignis join me by the railing, looking out toward our invisible destination.

“Real nice out here,” Gladio comments, leaning forward against the rail.

“Indeed,” Ignis agrees, pushing his glasses up. “It’s almost a shame we have to leave.”

“Yeah, well, we can’t hold Lady Lunafreya up any longer, I guess,” I sigh, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. “She’s been patient with us.”

“Chosen King’s gotta fulfill his purpose,” Gladio huffs. My heart sinks lower, though I can only imagine what that purpose is. All we know is that he’s to take back his home no matter what the cost. He and Luna are to return light to the world even if it means the rest of us die. As long as he fulfills it, I suppose I’m alright with that… I open my eyes to see Gladio staring right back, holding the contact in blissful silence before it’s broken by our resident photographer.

“C’mon, guys! Photo time!” Prompto calls. I turn back with a defeated sigh and force a smile onto my face, making it reach my eyes because I really am happy. I also just happen to be sick of it all. Gladio throws an arm over my shoulders, pulling me closer to the group (and dare I say, _himself_ ) giving the camera the same photogenic energy he always has. The photo snaps, capturing the last of Cape Caem we may ever see. “Nice!”

“We ready to head down to see the ship?” I ask, turning to Noctis.

“Yeah. Let’s go."

            We hop back into the elevator, waiting only a short amount of time before it shudders to a stop underneath the lighthouse. I step out into a dimly lit cavern, full of all sorts of boating supplies and scattered survival items. Talcott smiles at us once we’re all out.

“Look, Prince Noctis! Even the marshal came to say goodbye!” he points out cheerfully. Iris giggles, waving at the prince.

“Something I gotta get off my chest,” Cor says as we step down into a living room-like space. On the table in front of me is a framed photo of Regis, Cid, Cor, and another man I don’t recognize. Noctis sighs, crossing his arms.

“What’s that?”

            Cor’s silent for a moment, staring down at the ragged couch. He looks more dejected than I think I’ve ever seen him. He uncrosses his arms, his dark eyes flitting back up to the prince.

“I’m sorry. Sorry I wasn’t there for your father.” His head falls, hanging in humility. “I swore an oath to protect the king, but I wasn’t strong enough to uphold it.”

Prompto hangs his head, twiddling his thumbs uncomfortably. Ignis sighs, staring down at the photograph. Gladio and I exchange a silent argument through looks alone. Noctis looks ready to speak up when a familiar scratchy voice touches our ears.

“Ain’t nothin’ nobody could’ve done to stop what happened,” Cid cuts in, stepping around me to stand in front of us.

“Yeah. I realize that,” Noctis nods, turning toward the stairs. Cid settles on the couch, staring down at his stained jeans.

“But you _need_ to realize just what you mean to the boys by your side.” He looks up at me from underneath his worn red baseball cap. “And that ain’t excludin’ you, Rayne.”

“I do,” Noctis glances toward us momentarily before nodding and crossing his arms. Cid shakes his head.

“Even if they can’t solve all yer problems, you can’t hide what’s goin’ on from ‘em.” He sighs, intertwining his fingers on his lap. “It hurts like hell.” He leans forward, catching Noct’s eye. “Remember- those ain’t your bodyguards. They’re your brothers and she’s your big sis.” Cid winks at me. “Trust in ‘em. Always.” He smiles at Noctis, showing his kind demeanor through his wrinkled, tough features.

“Rayne!” I look up to see Signum thundering down the steel stairs clumsily, throwing his arms around me in a very uncharacteristic hug. I laugh, holding him close for just a moment before setting him free. “I honestly thought you’d left already.”

“What were you doing?” I ask, raising an eyebrow. He gives me a sheepish smile.

“Sleeping.”

“In true Callen style,” Iris adds with a grin, waltzing down to say goodbye to her brother. My eyes meet Cor’s; he waves me and Signum over.

“While I’m on the subject, I ought to apologize to you both as well,” he mutters, looking between us sternly, but gently, if that’s even possible. “Rayne, I promised to look after your brother…”

“Cor, you don’t have to…” I start.

“No,” he cuts me off, shaking his head. “After your mother passed, I promised your father that I would do my best to help his children persevere. On his death bed, I promised I wouldn’t let you die as long as it was in my power to do so. I had the power to save Arma,” he pauses, sighing. “But I didn’t. It’s another oath I was not strong enough to uphold.” He looks back at me. “The supernatural is not a force I'm familiar with. But I will look out for Signum while you’re away. I swear on my life I won’t break it again.”

“Cor,” I huff, forcing a smile onto my face. “Just shut up and give me a hug.” He sighs, letting me squeeze the living daylights out of his sides before pulling away. “You guys stay safe.” _"The_ _supernatural is not a force I'm familiar with." What's that suppose to mean?_

“We will,” Signum nods. He hesitates, catching my arm when I turn to leave. “Maybe… Prompto could take a group photo before you go?”

“Sounds like a plan!” Prompto cheers, whipping out his camera and setting it on the floor to prepare the timer.

“Monica! Dustin!” Iris calls. “Get down here!”

            I’ve never felt more like I’ve had a real family as I did when we were all crammed together, posed in front of a camera as we said our last goodbyes. Who knows if we’ll ever meet again? Even Signum can tell there’s something looming on the end horizon of this journey that just… isn’t right. And yet we’ll press on until our king’s taken our home back once and for all.


	35. Boat Ride

“Waitin’ for an invitation?” Cid demands from the boat. “Get yer @#$*$ on board!”

            I laugh, following Ignis up onto the boat. Talcott, Iris, and Signum stand on the edge of the dock, watching us begin to drift away. Talcott’s eyes suddenly go brighter and he waves a hand in the air.

“Hey! Your Majesty!” Noct leans over the side of the boat, trying to hear what the boy has to say.

“What’s up?”

“Please come back soon! We need our king!”

“Yeah!” Noctis laughs. “Count on it!”

“Hey Rayne!” Signum shouts over Iris’s shoulder. I try to hear what he says, but the engines kick on and the boat begins to speed off. All I can read is “Arma” before we’re too far off.

            The sea is just as black as the starless sky, but I’ve got no problem with it. I stand at the back of the boat, watching the land ever so slowly disappear behind us. I almost feel sick about going so far away from home; it’s my blasted fear of the unknown. There's only one light on the boat, in the front by Cid, so I’m startled when our resident big guy sneaks up on me, leaning against the railing.

“Didn’t mean to scare you,” he chuckles, looking out at the churning ocean. “Feels like we’re finally getting somewhere.”

“That’s what scares me,” I sigh. “Moving forward we’ll never know what's ahead. That’s why I preferred running back and forth across Lucian territory.”

“Well, we’re headed for imperial lands fast,” he grumbles, looking up at me. “So you’d better get used to it quick.”

“I’m getting there,” I huff, turning my back to the water and leaning my elbows against the rail.

“What did Cor want from you?”

“He was apologizing for not saving Arma,” I reply, shaking my head. “I tried to shut him up, but he just kept insisting that it was his fault and that he broke two promises to my father."  _Th_ _e supernatural is not a force I'm familiar with._

“It’s not like your father’s alive to kick his @#$,” Gladio mutters. I raise an eyebrow.

“Should we throw Noctis at Ardyn and make a run for it? His dad’s not alive to execute us.”

“Point made,” he yawns, straightening. “Almost laughed when I saw him giving you a hug, though.”

“I’m a very huggable person,” I laugh.

“Don’t look like it,” he huffs, crossing his arms and looking out at the water over my head. “Think we’ll go back anytime soon?”

“Let’s hope so,” I sigh, my eyes tracing over the details of the broad feathers tattooed on his arms. “Signum’s all I’ve got, and if he gets himself killed…” I shake my head. Gladio grunts.

“You’ve got us, too. We’re not going anywhere.”

“Except to Altissia,” I counter, crossing my arms with a frown. “Where something terrible is going to happen because Ardyn knows exactly where we’re headed. Who knows if the rest of us will ever make it back?” Gladio chuckles, opening his arms wide and waiting. I scoff, obliging. “Wow, I’m handing out lots of love today.”

“Not love,” he shakes head, holding me just a bit closer. “Don’t make it weird.”

“Platonic love then,” I snicker. “Good old friendly friend love.” _Not quite._

“Shut up,” he huffs. I don’t know why I’m still surprised by all the warmth he’s always carrying with him, even against the chilly night air of the ocean. It’s seeped into his personality too. “I think we’ll all make it back just fine."

“Yeah?” I mumble against his chest, my eyes closed against the sharp beak of whatever bird of prey he has tattooed over his heart. It's not all that sharp after all. “We’ll head back to Caem and Iris can make us dinner, at least once.” I laugh to myself. “Cor will have taught Signum how to fight like a man, not like a marshmallow.” I sigh, shaking my head. “If we make it back anyway.”

“Rayne,” he huffs.

“What? I know we’re trying to be positive and all but….”

“Rayne,” he repeats gently, effectively shutting me up. I huff, lifting my head and looking up at him.

“What?”

“We’ll make it back.”

“Promise?” I raise an eyebrow, waiting expectantly for an oath he knows he can’t make.

Shaking his head, he reaches one hand up, tracing it along the scar Ravus cut along my jaw carefully before tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. “… Can’t promise anything.” He glances over my face before leaning down and pressing an unforeseen kiss to my lips. I should shove him away, insisting that we can’t do anything with this, claim that it’s only a distraction, no matter what it is we think we feel. But I can’t do it, regardless of what Arma’s voice is saying the back of my mind, the echo of my father’s hatred drowning in the hammer of my heartbeat. So instead, I reach up to push my fingers through that line of long, messy hair on top of his head, pulling him closer, deeper.

            Several long minutes later, I’ve rested my head back over the bird’s beak. My eyes are closed, concentrating on the firm beat inside Gladio’s chest because it might not be there tomorrow. It’s the same beat I could barely feel resonating through his body as I dreamt of freedom in the Regalia. It’s the same sign of life I searched for after giving away a portion of my own life to save his in that first imperial invasion. A touch gentler than I’d expect from a man his size traces up and down my spine, a deep vibration resonating through my skull as he murmurs, “Not quite love.”

~|~|~|~|~

“So, next on the docket is Leviathan,” Prompto says, lounging back on one of the boat’s white couches and tugging on my ponytail playfully. I swat his hand away irritably, looking back out toward the water.

“What sort of deity are we dealing with?” Gladio asks, turning to look at Ignis from where he’s pacing the ship.

“A serpent said to embody the roar and rage of the sea,” Ignis explains, resting his arm along the back of the other couch and looking back at him.

“We’ll have to ‘sea’ it for ourselves,” Noctis grins.

“Can’t let Lady Lunafreya do all the heavy lifting, huh?” Prompto teases. “You must be so psyched to see her!”

“Luna?” Noct raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah!”

“Well, we need to make sure she’s alright before anything else,” the prince sighs, turning to watch the gentle waves roll around us.

“Indeed,” Ignis agrees, standing to study the edge of the boat. “Her well-being is top priority.”

“I don’t like this going down on imperial turf,” I grumble, rubbing my face tiredly. It’s hard to get good sleep on a speedboat like this.

“You think Lady Lunafreya’s in danger there?” Prompto asks, nudging me.

“The empire _did_ invade Lucis for the ring,” Ignis reminds him.

“Which Luna now has possession of,” I add.

“I have no faith their ruthless ambitions will stop short of harming the Oracle,” Ignis explains upon seeing Prompto’s frown deepen.

“Without the ring, the Crystal’s no more than a rock,” Gladio sighs, sitting on the edge of the boat.

“The ring is important, and so is Leviathan- but Luna comes first,” Noctis says firmly. There’s a moment of silence.

“You know, I was thinking back to our encounter with Ravus,” Ignis muses. I sneak a look at Gladio, who just frowns at the advisor’s back. “Do you recall an apparatus in place of his arm?” Ignis turns back to face us, his eyebrows pinched together as he organizes his thoughts.

“Yeah, I remember,” Gladio grumbles, his voice thick with bitterness toward the memory he counts as a horrible moment of weakness for the both of us. Ignis doesn’t miss it, but he doesn’t comment on it either.

“Seems he lost his old one in the invasion,” the advisor continues, pushing his glasses up. “But in its place, he seems to have acquired new power.”

“Power?” Noctis frowns.

“That would help explain how a son of Tenebrae suddenly came to command Niflheim’s army,” Gladio sighs.

“Now that you mention it, his strength did seem a little… supernatural,” Prompto nods. “I just chalked it up to Oracle lineage.”

“His ancestry may be part of it, but that alone wouldn’t account for his freakish strength,” Gladio shakes his head. _So… Feeling better about ourselves then?_

“I wonder what could’ve happened to him,” Noctis frowns, looking a bit uneasy. I huff, getting to my feet to stretch my legs, pacing while I think out loud.

“There’s this disturbing rumor about Ravus brandishing His Majesty’s sword after the invasion,” I mutter.

“My dad’s?” Noctis sits up straighter, paying close attention.

“And what’s the big idea behind that?” Gladio asks, watching me walk back and forth.

“That his power’s the same as the power of the kings?” Prompto suggests.

“I don’t know,” I shake my head. “I doubt it. He wears it, but he never wields it.” Gladio grunts.

“For all his newfound powers, he’s still the chancellor’s lapdog...” he huffs, resting his elbows on the railing. “… holding onto the enemy king’s sword like some badge of honor."

“How much you wanna bet the empire’s gonna crash our pool party with Leviathan?” I ask, settling down beside Prompto.

“It’s almost a guarantee,” Ignis replies. “They felled a god to prevent Noct from receiving his blessing, and they’ll do so again.”

“But we beat ‘em to the big guy… thanks to our friendly ‘guide’,” Prompto says nervously.

“Never know which way that one’s gonna move next,” Gladio mutters.

“Sometimes it helps- like when he called off his army and let us escape,” the blonde points out.

“But he was still a creep about it,” Noctis scoffs.

“Well, it feels like he’s only helping us because he wants something,” Gladio huffs, looking over at me. “I just don’t know what.” I frown, glancing down at my necklace.

“Wouldn’t be surprised if it had something to do with this,” I mumble. “But what would he do with it? He has to have a blood connection to the line of Lucis for it to do anything.”

“Maybe he doesn’t know,” Prompto suggests. “That, or he just doesn’t care. He could know something we don’t.”

“I really hope we don’t run into him again,” I mutter.

“Not your type?” Prompto tease with a grin.

“No love lost for phonies,” Gladio scoffs.

“As Gladio said, his actions are motivated not by altruism, but by self-interest,” Ignis explains. “All I ever see is condescension in his eyes.”

“Ever think you think too much?” Prompto asks, grinning.

“Sometimes,” Ignis admits. “But it’s preferable to the alternative.”

“So, I got yer Regalia in the hold,” Cid calls from the wheel. “But y’all are gonna stay in Altissia for a good while, right?”

“Yes, we believe so,” Ignis nods, joining the old man at the front of the ship. Prompto snickers to himself, getting up to stand. He crosses his arms, grinning and looking between me and Gladio.

“So, how’re you two doin’?”

“Fine…?” I frown, looking at Gladio. He just shrugs.

“Yeah?” the blond giggles, his smile growing wider. Noctis rolls his eyes.

“He was watching you two last night, like a creep.”

“You’re making it sound like there was some crazy stuff happenin’ in the boat last night,” I scoff, slouching lower in my seat and opening my phone.

“She’s going red!” Prompto squeals, patting my head. “How’re the kids?”

“You’re about to go overboard,” Noctis laughs as I glare up at the blonde.

“Man, you must’ve seen your fair share of Altissia by now,” Gladio says, changing the subject with a slight smile.

“Yeah… Only been but once,” Cid replies. “Stayed a good while, though.”

“What’s it like?” Prompto asks.

“Bid ol’ city,” Cid grins.

“Big,” Noctis repeats sarcastically. “Okay.”

“Well, it ain’t the Crown City,” Cid admits with a chuckle.

“Different,” Noctis says in the same teasing tone. “Got it.”

“You’ll see for yourself,” Ignis replies, offering a small smile. “Foreign lands seldom lend themselves to trite explanations.”

“Change o’ scenery oughta do y’all some good.” There’s a long silence before it’s broken by Gladio’s sigh.

“Well, I’m all talked out. Can’t be far to Altissia now, right?” he grumbles.

“We’ll be there in no time,” Cid replies, pushing the boat to move a touch faster. “Nice having the wind at our backs.”

“Lodgings are our first order of business,” Ignis decides, resting his chin between his forefinger and his thumb.

“All work and no play,” Prompto teases, grinning with excitement.

“Makes Ignis a dull boy,” Noctis smiles, watching Ignis arch a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

“Someone has to babysit you two,” Gladio points out.

“Ignis is anything but dull,” I laugh, earning a slight smile from the advisor. “He’s an interesting dude.”

“And you’re welcome to sleep in the wild,” Ignis adds, giving the younger boys a witty smile.

“Ain’t no hotel, but I know a fella has a place,” Cid chips in.

“Hey now,” Gladio grins, obviously interested in the new topic.

“Weskham- ran with Reggie and me way back when,” the old man nods, squinting at the horizon and skillfully evading massive rocks.

“Oh! Is that the other guy I saw in the photo in the garage?” Prompto asks.

“Yep. Runs himself a diner or café or somethin’. Go and see for yourselves.”

“Does the place have a name?” I ask, ducking down under the frame of the front of the boat and eyeing all the dark controls scattered around the old mechanic.

“’Magee?’ Or ‘Magoo?’ Or- ‘Maagho,’ that’s the one,” Cid replies, proud to have remembered.

“Nice,” Noctis breathes, earning an elbow from Prompto.

“You can count on ol’ Wes… He’ll chew your ear off.” As we turn the bend around a sea cliff, I’m struck by the enormous view of the city, but not before the radio crackles on.

“The government issued a statement promising that the reasons behind awakening the Hydraean would be clarified in the ceremonial address. Delivering the address will be Lady Lunafreya, who was previously reported dead. This will mark her first public appearance since the violence that befell the signing ceremony,” the newscaster reports through the crackling of the poor radio signal. Our boat pulls into a long, narrow waterway that stretches over an enormous waterfall surrounding the large white city building up ahead. 

“Lady Lunafreya’s gonna give a speech?” Prompto asks, looking back at us.

“Sounds like it,” Gladio nods.

“Lord knows- this world could use some wisdom,” Cid grumbles, slowing the boat to steer along the watery bridge easier.

“Won’t be much longer now, Noct,” Ignis nods, eyeing the eager prince.

“Yeah."

            We come to a stop beside a man who’s waiting along the edge of the bridge.

“Does this vessel have an entry permit?” he asks, straightening his navy blue uniform. Prompto cringes, looking back at us and clasping his hands behind his head.

“Uh, entry permit?”

“Relax,” Cid snaps, pulling out a yellowed slip of paper. “I got one.”

            The uniformed man climbs on board, stepping past us to inspect the card. He chuckles, straightening his hand over his buzzed hair. “That’s as old as they get.” He studies the card a bit longer before nodding and heading off the ship. “Seems in order. You may pass.”

            We head on through chiseled pillars and clear waters, floating along underneath ancient carved arches and masterfully crafted windows.

“Prepared in advance?” Ignis asks, resting a hand on his hip.

“Could say that. Thirty-odd years ago,” Cid nods, speeding the boat up.

“That’s what that guy meant by ‘old’,” Gladio laughs, crossing his arms and joining the rest of us under the cover by Cid. We pull into a broad body of bright blue water, heading toward an upper-level section of the city.

“Lucky us, eh?” Cid teases, grinning up at Noctis. The prince nods.

“That could’ve ended badly.”

            Cid skillfully pulls up next to a dock, shutting off the boat’s engine. “Get off, kids!” We obey, hopping onto dry land for the first time in quite a few hours. Prompto takes a deep breath, smiling little a giddy child. Then his smile turns more into a nervous laugh.

“What’s next? Immigration?”

“What do you mean?” Noctis frowns, peering around him at the security booths up ahead. He groans. “There’s still more?” With a sigh, he leads the way to the gates, where we’re stopped by a guard in one of the booths.

“Sir! What is the purpose of your visit?” he demands, crossing his arms. Noctis pauses, glancing between the rest of us and the gatekeeper.

“Purpose! Uh…” he looks over Prompto’s shoulder to Cid. “Cid! It’s all yours.”

“Hey, didn’t we just…” the old man starts. He gives in with a sigh, hobbling his way past us to talk to the guard. “We’re here to visit a… a joint. Maagha. Maagha’s the name.” He chuckles awkwardly. “Yeah."

“Never heard of it,” the guard scoffs. “Unless you’re referring to the ‘alternate entry program.’” He raises an eyebrow, looking between the two of them smugly. “In which case, you may pay the ‘levy’ directly to me. This amount should suffice.”

“Ugh, what a racket,” Cid growls, glaring up at Noctis. “This is your trip- you cough up the cash.”

            Noctis winds up handing over three thousand gil, but at least we’re in now. Once we’re past the gate, I elbow Gladio motioning for him to lend me an ear. “Judging by the way that guy acted, I’m gonna say he’s pocketing all that cash.”

“No doubt about it,” he grumbles, straightening and shaking his head. He grins. “Wanna go tattle?”

“To who?” I laugh. “We’ve just gotta keep an eye out, for now.”

“Guess so,” he sighs, the five of us stopping to gather in a quick, disorganized circle. “You wanna go check Weskham’s place out?”

“Yeah,” Prompto nods. “Let’s go to Maagho!”

“Perhaps we’ll even make it in time for tea,” Ignis replies, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

“Then we’d better start looking now,” Noctis sighs.


	36. Altissia

_~Four Months Before~_

_I’m broken from my comfortable dreams as my phone vibrates against the wood of the bedside table. Opening my blurry eyes tiredly, I reach for the buzzing device and slide my thumb across the glowing green symbol on its screen without checking the number._

_“Hello?” I mumble, careful not to wake the warmth curled up against my side._

_“Rayne, where the @#$% are you!?” I wince as my father’s angry voice blasts through the speaker by my ear. Sighing, I sit up, the blankets wrapped around me tumbling onto the soft mattress. Wyn stirs in his sleep, frowning and clutching onto a pillow._

_“Why’s it matter?”_

_“Why does it…?!” There’s an irritated huff from the other line. “Get down to your apartment **now.** We need to talk.”_

_“What about?” I ask lazily, yawning and taking my time getting to my feet. The wooden floor feels cold and unwelcome to my feet, but I continue to gather my things all the same._

_“What do you think?” A long, tense pause. “You’re in his room, aren’t you?”_

_“What the…?” I frown, pausing to glance back at Wyn._

_“I’m only assuming,” my dad explains dryly, having received his answer. “Get up here.”_

_He hangs up abruptly, leaving me to roll my eyes and set my phone back onto the side table as I yank my jacket on. I settle in the black leather chair across the room to tug my boots on, tying them quickly and standing. **Where did I put…?** I huff as Wyn grins up at me innocently, my phone casting a soft glow on his face._

_“Contrary to what appears to be popular belief, your birthday is not a secure password."_

_“Wyn,” I scoff, reaching for the device. He rolls over, snatching it from my reach at the last second._

_“You have an interesting Tumbling feed. I thought this site was for brooding teenagers, though.”_

_“ **Wyn!** ” I protest, my face growing hot. I kneel behind him, reaching over his shoulder blindly to steal my phone back._

_“Hang on,” he replies calmly, turning his face to smile up at me cockily, waiting. I roll my eyes, pressing an annoyed kiss to his lips before demanding my phone back. Laughing, he hands it back, sitting up. “Who was that?”_

_“My dad,” I mutter, shoving my phone into my pocket. “He wants me to go talk to him.”_

_“Oh, Magnus Callen,” Wyn sighs, pushing his fair hair out of his face. “Please hurry back, then. There’s something I have to say as well.”_

_“You can’t just tell me now?” I ask, raising an eyebrow._

_“That would keep you longer, now wouldn’t it?” he replies smoothly. “Besides, I’ve got to call my sister, check up on her like a good big brother.” I frown; there was something there that just wasn’t **Wyn.**_

_“Don’t wanna tick my dad off?” I raise an eyebrow, brushing off my feelings of dread. It can’t be anything but my nerves. “He’s not **that** scary.” Wyn shakes his head._

_“Good luck.”_

_Standing, I take a deep breath and leave the room. As I reach for the handle of the front door, there’s an odd, soft noise behind me. Frowning, I glance back over my shoulder. Another whir, but I see nothing. I shake my head, leaving the apartment. My brisk pace down the flight of concrete stairs takes me to my own home all too quickly. My hand barely brushes the cold metal of the doorknob before the panel of black wood before me swings inward, my seething father glaring back at me. Blinking in stunned silence, I watch as he reaches forward and snatches my wrist from the air, dragging me inside._

_By the time my brain catches up to the present, his firm green eyes are locked on my face, a deep-set scowl set on his tanned face. I roll my eyes, crossing my arms and ignoring Arma twiddling his pale thumbs in the background._

_“You know, if you keep making that face, it’ll stay that way forever,” I mutter. He shakes his head, turning on his heel and motioning to my living room. “Yup, that’s a couch,” I say, raising an eyebrow._

_“Sit down,” he commands. Arma presses his lips together, watching me hesitantly sit on the black seat. My father sighs, pacing across the room and rubbing his face with both hands. “So you **were** with him.”_

_“Pretty sure we already established that, yes,” I reply dryly._

_“Gods, where do I start?” he breathes, resting one hand on his hip and using the other to press a finger and a thumb into his temples._

_“What?” I frown, my heart speeding up its steady pace as I look across both men’s faces. “What’s wrong?”_

_“I guess…” Arma starts, uneasy running his fingers through the curled mess on his head. “I mean, Dad left some important details out.”_

_“ **You** were told to inform her,” my father glowers. I shake my head._

_“Details on what?”_

_“Iterum,” he huffs, crossing his arms tightly._

_“What about him?” I scowl, already feeling the strong urge to get defensive for both our sakes. “I get it, guys. He’s some dude from the imperials that’s here to drag me away. What else needs to be said?”_

_“Plenty,” Arma laughs, obviously anxious as he shifts on his feet. “And let’s just say…”_

_“You’re one hundred percent incorrect,” my father finishes._

_“Or… that,” my brother nods._

_“What are you talking about?” I demand, eyeing them both. The thumping in my chest hits the gas; I feel like I can’t breathe because the butterflies in my stomach have multiplied and migrated north to my throat. My palms are sweating against my knees. Everything inside and out is pointing to bad, bad, **bad.**_

_“Care to explain the rest since the @#$% **king** told you to handle it to begin with?” Magnus grits, glaring at his eldest child. Arma gives a nervous chuckle and then clears his throat, all color drained from his face._

_“Right. So, you and Wyn really hit it off, huh?” He settles next to me, leaning forward and digging his elbows into his thighs. “Which I guess is great and all, considering the original plan. You followed it better than we…”_

_“Get on with it already,” I snap._

_“That wasn’t really the plan,” he blurts. My heart freezes and falls, stone cold. **But you…** “That was what we, uh, wanted **Wyn** to think. And you, of course, at least at first so that your actions were authentic. But you never heard why he was  **really** coming over.” Sighing, he leans back in his seat, gaging my reaction with cautious forest green eyes. There’s a distinct pity that forces a wave of nausea over my head, pulling me under its heavy waves and ripping at me with its claws to drag me down to my long-awaited death._

_“The war committee met and decided that we would have the empire bring forth one of their best soldiers,” he continues. “Second to their highest commander is what I’ve heard. Anyway, the plan was to send him over with the belief that we were marrying off our best Insomnia-born soldier as a peace treaty that would give us our own land back and prevent further conflict for the time being. He would obviously bring a group of his own men for security purposes and such…”_

_Arma takes a deep breath, reverting his eyes back down to his lap. “But you know that. The part you haven’t heard… We weren’t bringing them here to make a peace treaty. Without him to protect the land they took from us, it’s not guarded as well. Our own soldiers are on their own way to loosely surround the region at this very moment. As for Wyn and his troops… The army’s cue to attack is after the first thirty minutes of a certain... broadcast.”_

_“Broadcast…?” I repeat. My heart’s going at it again; at least I know I’m not dead._

_“The live execution of Wyn Iterum.”_

_“What?!” I spring to my feet, looking between him and my father, enraged. “What sort of dirty…!?”_

_“With the position the Crown City is in, we have limited choices,” my father shakes his head. “If it means we get sneaky, then so be it. We can’t let them walk all over us any more than they already have. It’s time Lucis got a head start.”_

_“And Regis agreed to this?!” I demand._

_“He didn’t have much of a choice if you look behind the scenes,” Arma mutters._

_“He’s the **king!”**_

_“And sometimes that means he has to make charges that seem unfair to everyone else,” my father says firmly, grasping my shoulders with his big hands. The tips of his strong fingers dig into my skin, leaving red imprints. “I’m not fighting with you over this. Either you’re on the side of King Regis or you’re not. Would you really betray your family and your **king** for the enemy, who you met hardly two weeks ago?”_

_“He’s still a **human being!** You can’t ask me that after I just…!”_

_“But I can. Answer the question, Rayne. Are you staying or are you a traitor?” I glare up at my father, trying to burn my resistance back into his, but it’s no use. He overpowers me, just as he always has, and I find myself backing down. **Is it really worth it? Do I leave Noctis and Ignis to themselves and betray Signum to a life of loneliness because I can’t bring myself to obey King Regis’s orders? Is that how I really want to go out?**_

_“I’m… I’ll do it.” I mutter, dropping my eyes down to meet the rough fabric of his gray shirt._

_“I’m grateful for that,” he sighs, pulling me into a tight hug. It feels suffocating. I stand stiff, my arms pressed down at my sides. I can’t make myself feel joy in either decision. “The broadcast is tomorrow at two.”_

_“Tomorrow?!” I jerk away, “You’re not even giving me time to…”_

_“The more time you have, the worse it gets,” Arma sighs, standing and resting a hand on my shoulder gently. “I think… This is just one of those things where you just need to get it over with—before you think too much. Rip the band-aid off.”_

_“Thanks for the advice,” I huff, pulling free from his grasp and heading to the front door._

_“Rayne,” Magnus calls. I stop, rolling my eyes and waiting for a lecture. “Don’t tell him anything, you hear me?”_

_“Uh huh.”_

_“Hey, stop walking away,” he scoffs, watching up to me and pulling me into another uncomfortable hug. “I’m proud of you. I know it was hard, especially since everything that’s happened. I should’ve stopped it when I realized you didn’t know.” He sighs. “I’m sure your mother would be proud as well.”_

_“She’d kick your @#$,” Arma laughs._

_“That too.”_

“So, we’re looking for the guy from the picture,” Prompto sighs.

“Except like forty years older and gods-know-where in this massive city,” I huff, crossing my arms.

“An estranged friend of the king,” Ignis adds, following Noctis closely as we head down the cobblestone street.

“Noct, you ever meet him?” Prompto asks.

“Nope,” the prince replies, shaking his head. He scans the crowd with a bit of trouble, seeing as he’s not the tallest guy in the world. From what I can see, there’s no bar nearby called “Maagho."

“Check this out,” Gladio calls, waving toward a billboard along the seaside path. I elbow my way in front of him, reading the post aloud.

“‘Even among the many fine dining establishments of Altissia, Maagho stands out. While offering a familiar menu of old favorites, the Lucian-born proprietor is not afraid to dabble with new flavors to...’ Blah, blah, blah… ‘Only accessible by gondola, the cozy café is popular with the locals.’” I turn back to the others. “So we need to find a gondola that’ll take us to Weskham’s.”

            Noctis nods, looking away from a small map to turn and lead the way down a narrower alleyway. Every towering building is fancy and white, nothing like the tall, black skyscrapers of the Crown City. It’s charming, but definitely not somewhere I’d stay forever. We weave our way past crowds of people, making sure to stick close together. I step on the back of Noct’s shoes countless times, Prompto constantly knocking into someone when we come to an abrupt stop. We’re almost like a cute little herd of chocobo chicks that don’t want to be separated.

“Y’know, you’re startin’ to get used to it,” Prompto grins, skipping alongside us.

“Get used to what?” Noctis frowns, watching his blond friend dance around the emptier streets.

“Oh, you know, acting like one of the common folk. Blending in.”

“Well, it’s easier than being royalty,” Noctis admits with a laugh.

“Too bad we can’t exactly blend in too well,” I point out, motioning to my Crownsguard attire.

“You brought more casual clothes for the trip,” Ignis replies. “You can wear those for as long as we’re here.”

“Sounds good to me,” Prompto laughs. “Hey! There’s a gondola!”

“Ready to ride?” the cheerful man on board asks, smiling brightly.

“Uh, yeah,” Noctis nods.

“Splendid! Where are we off to?”

“Maagho,” the prince replies, crossing his arms. The man straightens his straw hat, motioning toward the long, thin boat.

“Hop aboard and we’ll be off!"

            We carefully climb in one at a time, Noctis and Prompto taking the green couch and Ignis taking the matching armchair. I sit on the pointed front of the boat, Gladio, sitting on the side edge. I’m surprised it doesn’t flip with all that weight on one side. The gondolier takes off, steering the thin boat from the back to take us to a small, dimly lit island of a bar underneath a massive bridge. It only takes thirty seconds to cross the narrow waterway.

“It has been a pleasure,” the gondolier says warmly as we step off.

“See ya!” Prompto waves, smiling.

“Welcome to Accordo, lads,” an incredibly deep voice says, catching our attention immediately. “Cid mentioned you’d be dropping in.” A tall man stands behind the bar, grinning widely at us. “Weskham Armaugh, as you’ve gathered. My word, you’ve grown, little Prince.” Weskham smiles at Noctis as we step up the counter, settling on wooden stools in front of him. “Ah, but of course. You were only a babe at the time.”

“Based on the government’s actions, it would seem Accordo is supportive of the Oracle,” Ignis muses.

“So, this is your maiden visit. Enjoying it so far?” Weskham asks, crossing his arms. “You doubtless have many questions, so ask away.” Prompto leans over to squeal in my ear.

“Dude, he’s got a  _monocle!”_ he hisses.

“Classy man,” I whisper back.

“This country isn’t part of the empire, is it?” Noctis asks. Weskham reaches up to tug at his graying beard, shaking his head with a deep laugh.

“You’re wary, I understand. But there’s no need to jump at every shadow,” he explains. “Just be aware that the terms of our independence grants the empire free reign to come and go as they please.”

“We’ll bear that in mind,” Ignis nods.

“It’s actually a one-sided arrangement. Most everything we do requires Niflheim’s permission,” he sighs, his long, braided hair piling over his shoulder. “They wouldn’t knowingly permit the Oracle to appear before the public. How our government spun that is quite a mystery.”

“So you see lots of Niffs around here?” I ask, leaning forward against the counter and resting my chin on my forearms.

“We do,” he nods. “Sometimes even at my place. Their presence is a familiar one, and the citizens don’t think much of it.” He sighs. “Though, the high commander did cause a stir when he showed up the other day.”

“Ravus…” Noctis mutters. Weskham nods.

“So soon after they felled the Archaean in Lucis, his arrival fuels rumors that they will next come to Altissia.” He shakes his head, pushing his hands against his hips. “The empire’s not content ruling all the land- they want the heavens as well.” He picks up a glass and a cloth, wiping away at the cup. Suddenly, he looks up and at me, smiling. “Well I’ll be @#$%^*, you’re Rayne Callen, aren’t you?”

“Uh, yeah,” I frown. It’s not every day I’m recognized by some deep-voiced bartender in a completely unknown land.

“I knew your father,” he chuckles. “Great man, he was. Heard the bad news about a month and a half ago. Sorry to hear it. How’re the brothers?”

“Uh… Fine,” I reply, waiting for Noctis to pick up the conversation on a more comfortable topic. He does so almost immediately.

“You really think Luna will make an address?” he asks, catching the bartender’s attention.

“If every recent radio broadcast is to be trusted, absolutely,” the older man nods confidently.

“Where is Lady Lunafreya?” Ignis more demands than asks. Gladio frowns, but doesn’t bother arguing with the advisor over his tone.

“In the city somewhere,” Weskham responds calmly. “But no one has caught so much as a glimpse of her. The media has been conspicuous in its silence on the matter, which speaks volumes of the government intervention. That’d certainly explain the rumors of disgruntled imperial officers leaving the city.”

“Is anything changed with Leviathan?” the prince asks, crossing his arms.

“For now it’s business as usual at the port, but word is that the government will soon open the Altar of the Tidemother.”

“In preparation for the rite,” Gladio finishes.

“Ah, but on the other hand, they’re scrambling to stockpile emergency provisions,” Weskham counters. “This begs the question: if they’re anticipating that the Hydraean will wreak havoc, why would they allow the rite to proceed?” There’s a moment of silence before he smiles, continuing to clean the glass in his hands. “Well, if you need anything else, you know where to find me.”

“Thanks, ‘preciate it,” Noctis nods. We stand, ready to move on, when Weskham turns suddenly, his smile broadening.

“My dear Camelia, it’s been a while,” he greets.

“I heard about your distinguished guests,” a woman replies. She rounds the corner, dressed in jade-green clothes from head to toe. Her white hair is brushed neatly over to the side, her old face as stern and authoritative as her voice.

“Ah, you’ve an ear for gossip,” Weskham chuckles. The woman turns to face us, bony arms crossed tightly over her chest.

“Gentlemen, I won’t waste your time. My name is Camelia Claustra.”

“First secretary of the Accordo Protectorate,” Ignis finishes, straitening.

“You should know we have Lady Lunafreya in our care,” she continues. “And the empire demands we surrender her.”

“What?” Noctis demands, staring at the woman with disbelief. I sigh. We just got here, and already everything is going wrong thanks to the empire.

“Yet I am loath to acquiesce unless we stand profit. Hence I have come to discuss terms… with the King of Lucis.” She lifts her sharp chin proudly. “If you’ve a mind to talk, come to my estate.” With that, she turns on her heel and walks away.

“And here I thought  _Leviathan_ was the snake,” I mutter, crossing my arms.

“She can be oblique at the best of times, but I assure you her heart is in the right place,” Weskham replies. “At any rate, you must be weary from your journey. Might I suggest you seek your beds for now and ponder matters anew in the morning?"

“Yeah, think we’ll do just that,” Noctis nods. We head back to the waiting gondolier.

“Where’re we headed, my friends?” he asks warmly.

“Takes us as close to the Leville as you can,” Noctis instructs, climbing in.

            The sun’s sinking lower toward the horizon by the time we reach the Leville, my exhaustion washing over me like the waves that lap at the side of the gondola. We climb off the gondola, ignore its driver’s cheerful goodbyes. This model is much… fancier than the one in Lestallum. The outside is lined with red carpets and white tables, ribbons and fancy lettering strewn across the outside of the building. Once inside, we’re greeted by two men behind the counter, receiving raised eyebrows from all the pristine guests in the lobby. One man eyes our bloodied and ripped clothes cautiously before approaching us.

“We have a discount on rooms at the moment,” he says flatly, straightening his black bowtie. “Two hundred and fifty gil per room per night.”

“Now  _that_ we can do,” Prompto grins, elbowing Ignis.

“I brought yer stuff over from the boat,” Cid calls, stepping into the lobby. He looks just as out of place as the rest of us with his grease-stained jeans and his wrinkled old t-shirt. An eager gondolier follows him closely, holding two of our backpacks. Cid has the other three. “Thought you might need it.”

“Are you staying here tonight?” Prompto asks.

“Nah,” Cid shakes his head. “I’ve gotta keep an eye on that boat of y’all’s. Can’t have it gettin’ stolen now, now can I?”

“Thanks,” Noctis nods, watching us take our things away from the two men. I take the prince’s bag with a sigh since he obviously isn’t moving to take it himself.

“Have a good night,” I call to Cid, earning an all-too-excited wave from the gondolier instead. Crinkling my nose, I turn back to Ignis. “So?”

“I got us two rooms,” Ignis replies, leading the way up the stairs. “It’s a luxury I supposed we could afford since we’re here.”

“Yes!” Prompto cheers, fist pumping. “Soft beds, Noct!”

“Yeah,” Noct laughs, accepting a key from Ignis and letting himself get dragged away by the blond. Ignis sighs, turning back to the two of us.

“The three of us, then.”

“Someone’s sharing a bed,” Gladio laughs, shoving me. I roll my eyes.

“If you two weren’t such giants, I’d ask why it’s me,” I mutter, following Ignis to our room next door to the others’.

“I say Iggy gets his own bed,” Gladio says, tossing his bag on the wide bed closest to the door. I throw Noct’s bag at his locked door before following Ignis in, closing the door behind me. “He’s taken the couch at least three times since we took off.” Catching my raised eyebrow, he rolls his amber eyes good-naturedly. “No, this has nothing to do with us."

“I’d ask about what happened last night,” Ignis cuts in smugly, flashing a wry smile. “But I’ve involuntarily received all possible details from Prompto. I won’t pry.”

“Oh come  _on_ ,” I scoff. “You guys make it sound like something really  _dirty_  was taking place. It’s like living with a bunch of middle schoolers.”

“Everything but arguing between the two of you is considered anything but clean,” Ignis replies. Gladio huffs, rubbing his face as he falls backward onto the mattress. “But nevermind that. I’m sure Prompto and Noct are getting hungry, and I’d rather not leave the hotel in the odd hours of the night.”

“You guys going out to eat?” I ask, impressed by Iggy’s generosity this evening.

“We’ve finally made it to Altissia,” the advisor replies, reading my thoughts easily. “Are you not going?”

“I’m more interested in exploring some more than eating, to be honest,” I shrug. “We’ve still got quite a way to go, y’know? I’d rather get the sightseeing out of my system.” I’m lying of course; if I’m honest, I want to spend a few hours alone in the dark to brood about the future.

“So you  _are_ impressed by the city,” Gladio accuses, intertwining his fingers behind his head.

“It’s no Insomnia, that’s for sure,” I laugh, glancing at Ignis. I walk closer to the room’s window, looking down at the well-lit streets. “There’s too much white here.”

“Light and dark,” the advisor chuckles darkly, shaking his head. “I suppose we see it each time the empire and Lucis collide.”

“Yeah,” I breathe, watching the people walk down the smooth streets.  _We also wind up caught in a big, bloody mess._

“Gladio, are you coming?” Ignis asks, heading for the door.

“Nah,” the king’s shield shakes his head, nodding toward me. “I’ve gotta make sure we don’t lose this one to the light side.”

“Whatever,” I scoff, rolling my eyes and keeping my face practically pressed to the glass. “You can go if you want.”  ** _Please_** _go._

            The door opens, closing a few seconds later. I don’t bother to look back, instead choosing to observe the citizens of Altissia. They’re not oblivious; they’re distracting themselves with all their attractions and cheerful gondoliers. Locking themselves away from the world as they’ve done for decades. Now, the fight’s invaded their city and they have no choice but to depend on Camelia to defend their homes and their families. I’m broken from my thoughts when something hits my back hard, making me jump.

“Get changed,” Gladio grumbles. I frown at him as he steps into the bathroom and closes the door. “We’re  _sightseeing._ ”

“That’s not how you ask a girl on a date,” I call irritably, opening the backpack he threw at me and pulling out a pair of jeans I brought along in case we needed to blend in. They’re not ideal for fighting, otherwise I’d have worn them sooner. Throwing on a plain black shirt, I shove my bloodstained clothes into my bag like a guilty murderer on the run and plant my butt on Iggy’s bed.

“Not a date,” he replies minutes later, stepping out of the bathroom in clean clothing. He throws his dirty laundry on the floor beside his bag and shoves his feet into his boots, looking over at me as he laces them up. “Just didn’t want to stay in here any longer.”

“Do you really hate hotels that much?” I tease, raising an eyebrow. He nods, standing and scratching at his beard. Frowning, he glances at the mirror across the room.

“Gotta trim it soon,” he mutters under his breath, motioning for me to follow him to the door. He throws a leather jacket on over his black tank top and leads the way out of the hotel. “Where’re we headed?”

“I dunno,” I huff, crossing my arms. If my jacket wasn’t so dirty, I’d have brought it. Fall is coming fast for Accordo. “I saw some stairs leading up back there,” I suggest, motioning toward the street between the Leville and some closed business to the right.

“Through the alleyway it is,” he grumbles, looking back to see if I’m following him when he heads toward said alleyway.

“I’m not gonna attack you,” I laugh, catching him eyeing me warily for the third time in one minute.

“Get up here,” he scoffs, catching my wrist and pulling me up to his side. “I never know what to expect from you,” he mutters, chuckling to himself. “One night you’re stabbing me with your elbows and the next you’re all cuddly and innocent.”

“So tonight’s a stabbing night?” I tease, raising an eyebrow. “I’m not prepared but it can certainly be arranged.” I could probably stab him for dragging me out of the room to explore with him instead letting me be alone. He rolls his eyes, muttering an apology after knocking against a woman as we ascend a tall, white staircase.

“Depends on how the cycle’s going,” he shrugs. “Sometimes you throw in a ‘Sure, I’ll casually make out with you on a boat because I’m scared of leaving my baby brother alone in this cruel world.’” The stairs level out into a new street above the buzzing city below.

“Oh  _whatever,_ ” I huff, shoving him playfully. He loses his balance for a moment, knocking into someone and sending them sprawling onto the ground. The hooded figure scrambles to their feet, backing away from us. I frown, unable to see their features through underneath their hood.

“Hey, you okay?” Gladio asks with a frown. They look between the two of us before turning on their heels and sprinting away down the stairs we just left. “Weird.”

“Yeah,” I breathe, looking at their back one last time before turning around and continuing forward. It takes a few long strides to catch up to Gladio, and even then, I have to hook a finger through one of the belt loops on his khaki cargo pants and tug to get him to slow a bit. “Got something in your sights, big guy?"

“Not really,” he grumbles, eyeing the flashing signs of bars and clubs centered around a tall marble fountain. “Looks like we’re in  _Adultville._ ” He laughs to himself, glancing down at me with a taunting grin. “Wanna go get hammered?”

“Yeah, I’m sure Iggy would love that,” I retort, starting up another set of stairs and suppressing a shiver. “Up we go.”

“You cold?”

“Eh.” I look back at him, grinning. “Don’t turn this into some cheesy chick flick, Gladio.”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” he chuckles, following me up to the next level of the city. This one’s much smaller, much simpler. In most cities, it feels like the richer, upper-class citizens rule the top of the world while the poor shrivel away in the slums. Here, the lower class resides at the top, the richer folk providing a solid base for them to build their homes upon. There’s a false sense of unity swallowing it all, just like the empire itself.

“This is better,” I sigh, leaning onto the railing of a balcony that overlooks the city. I rest my chin in my palm, scanning over the sparkling gold lights of the city, a stark contrast to the black night sky. The light glitters off the surface of the waterways that trace through the streets, dancing over the ripples effortlessly. Free. It’s hard to see the lines that make up each building, pillar, and bridge. Harder to see the lines drawn between reality and the imagined. I like it that way. “Still nothing like home, though.”

“Don’t think anything else can be,” Gladio huffs, looking over the skyline. I nod, stealing a glance at the light cast across his face from the distant street lamps. I’d expected it, almost begged it, to be eerie, cold. Instead, it’s a warm, pleasant glow than traces soft lines around the profile of his rugged features. I sigh, turning my gaze back to Altissia.  _It’s gonna be another long, **long** while before we head home, isn’t it?_


	37. Negotiations with the Undead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bonus upload in the middle of the week for 3 reasons:  
> 1) Balancing chapters out for future uploads and optimal cliff-hangers ;)  
> 2) I have no hw  
> 3) I have a friend who simply CANNOT BEAR the idea of waiting until Sunday for 2 more chapters. So here's one XD

"Where did you live in the city?" I ask quietly, trying to picture the details of the city. I'm horrified to find that instead of a vivid picture, I can only imagine muggy scenes in which I was involved.  _How do they slip away so fast?_

"West side, back by that nice apartment building in the Second Center," he mutters. "Had a small place tucked in the back plaza."

"Hm," I hum in acknowledgment, relieved to find that I can at least remember that much. "Really? I always thought you'd have a nicer place."

"It was nice enough," he shrugs. "I didn't spend enough time at home to need anything more than a bed and a shower." He looks down at me, raising one dark eyebrow. "Where were you?"

"East. That tall place, Caelum Cove I think," I frown. "I wasn't home a lot either, but more than you, I guess. My brothers used it more than I did." I straighten, wrapping my fingers around the icy cold bar tightly, giving an experimental squeeze. "Signum was there when he wasn't at school or training. Arma was only ever allowed to have guard duty, and even that was every other day, sometimes special events."

"Huh," Gladio grunts, turning his amber eyes back toward the buildings far away from us. "So Sig wasn't even prepping to help you."

"We all just assumed he'd want to follow Arma," I mumble, lifting my face to feel the gentle, cold breeze against my face. "I was the big-baddie he never wanted to be. My father had nothing to say about it, so..." I sigh, "yeah. He just went to normal old school and back."

"He's gonna learn more than how to multiply fractions now," he grumbles, leaning forward against the railing and pushing a few stray hairs back. "By the time Insomnia gets back on its feet, he'll be a man."

"How can you be so sure?" I huff. He shakes his head, laughing to himself before straightening and grinning at me.

"You and your worrying ain't helping anyone," he teases, throwing an arm over my shoulder. I shiver when his warm fingers brush against the goosebumps on my arm, making him frown. "@#$%, you really are cold."

"I don't want the jacket," I mumble, raising an eyebrow at him. He rolls his eyes, sighing. "You've got nothing original to offer me, buddy."

"You're stubborn."

"So are you," I shrug, though I don't shove him away like I should when he pulls me closer to his side, sharing that warmth he always produces in abundance. I close my eyes, sighing contentedly when my temple rests on his familiar shoulder. A sudden crack through the air makes me jump; Gladio laughs. I huff, watching a shower of sparks fall from the sky as Altissia sets off more fireworks, brilliant colors scattering across the night sky. "What's the occasion?" I ask.

"Not sure," Gladio replies, checking his phone for the time. Grunting, he looks down at me. "Ten-ten, make a wish."

"Alright," I grin, folding my hands and staring straight up into the heavens. "Dear gods, please have Ramuh come and strike this man down with your holy thunder. He's being unbearably bizarre tonight, and I'd appreciate it if you could set him straight again. Amen."

"Whatever," he huffs, swatting at the back of my head playfully. "That doesn't count; you said it aloud."

"Fine," I sigh, rolling my eyes and watching the shower of sparks continue to rain upon the city. Moments later, I find myself watching Gladio instead, hiding a smile as he watches the show with increasing interest. I feel a little silly as I give a slight puff of an irritated breath, glaring down at the white railing underneath my fingertips.  _Just stop, Rayne. It'll fade; it's because you're both lonely. It happens. It'll pass and you can both laugh about it later in life._ But still...  _But I still don't see it going anywhere. It's a good thing that it won't... Right?_

"Kinda funny to watch your face when you're having an internal conflict," Gladio teases, breaking my train of thought. "What's up?"

He turns to face me completely, raising an eyebrow.  _Just do it, you greedy @#$%^._ Shaking my head, I only reach up silently, taking either side of his face into my hands and stretching up on my toes to press my lips to his. It's like he was expecting me to do so, a calloused hand finding its way to the small of my back, careful not to press too hard against the place he knows a nasty scar marks my skin. The other finds itself buried in my hair, tangling itself amongst the long blonde strands.

It feels like forever later that I breach the surface for sweet oxygen, leaving my forehead resting against his. I can feel the newest scar that stretches across the width of his head, intersecting the one I carved in so long ago. I open my eyes lazily to see amber irises staring right back at me, a smug grin spreading across the face of the king's sworn shield.  _I guess it isn't bothering him that we're away from Noct..._ I open my mouth to say something when a slight movement catches the corner of my eye. I turn to see the same shadowy figure we ran into earlier standing stock still, staring right at us.

"Gladio," I whisper, motioning toward the figure with my eyes alone. He straightens, frowning when he sees the person. I shiver as my only source of warmth steps away, scowling at the figure.

"What do you want?" he demands. The figure starts as if they'd been locked in a trance, suddenly sprinting off to the left. "Not again," Gladio huffs, following the person. I'm hot on his heels- until he skids to a stop, seeing nothing but a wall ahead. "Son of a...!"

"Any idea who that could be?" I ask, glancing up at him with a frown.

"No clue," Gladio huffs, shaking his head. He gives a sigh of defeat, nodding toward the staircase. "Let's head back."

~|~|~|~|~

I wake up close to ten in the morning, but only Ignis is close to being wide awake. I have to practically tear my eyelids open, squinting at the alarm clock before groaning and rolling over to face Gladio's back. It's radiating a little too much heat for comfort; I utter a string of frustrated curses, rolling back over with a huff.

"Good morning to you as well," Ignis murmurs without turning to face me. "You've slept in quite a long while."

"Yeah, yeah," I sigh, sitting up. Gladio grumbles something about noodles under his breath and tugs the blankets away. I roll my eyes, standing and stretching my arms over my head. "Noct up yet?"

"No," the advisor sighs, folding one of my shirts, which is now perfectly clean. The hotel must've let him use the laundry room or something. "Though I should wake him soon. He has an afternoon appointment with Camelia."

"The crazy old witch that's dangling Luna over our heads?" I mutter, sitting on the edge of the bed. With an annoyed huff, I turn to the mumbling idiot behind me and punch his back. "Rise and shine, moron."

"@#$*% by day, sweet by night," he grumbles, opening one eye to look at me smugly. Ignis raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes. How  _was_ your evening?"

"Eh," I shrug. "Except for the stalker I told you about, obviously."

"Just 'eh?' Tough crowd," Gladio huffs, sitting up and rubbing his face tiredly. I roll my eyes.

"Unless you were hiding a harem behind those buildings, there was no  _crowd._ "

"Don't start arguing again," Ignis sighs, crossing his arms. "Perhaps you could go get Noct."

"You think I wanna wake the princess up?" I scoff, frowning stubbornly. Ignis gives me a flat look, moving to clamp his hands on his hips irritably.

"There's something I meant to discuss with Gladio while you were gone. Take your time."

"Uh-huh," I reply dryly, getting up and leaving the room. I head next door, knocking upon finding the door locked. It's a good thing I can't get in; I was worried someone would try to hunt him down. The door swings open wide a few silent moments later. "Morning, Prompto."

"Hn," the blond hums, rubbing his blue eyes tiredly. Rolling my eyes, I edge past him into the room to see the Prince still curled up in the white sheets. I sigh, stepping across the room and throwing the curtains open, the room flooding with bright sunlight.

"You guys always just hang out in your underwear?" I tease,

"Huh?" he frowns, shielding his eyes and glancing down at his chocobo briefs. "Oh, uh, that's just how I sleep." He hurries across the room and wiggles his way into his coeurl-print pants. I head to Noct's bed, bouncing onto the edge. He's pulled a pillow over his head to hide from the light; I tear it away. He groans, trying to pull the covers over his head. I rip them off the bed, digging a finger into his side.

"Time to get up, Prince Charmless. Iggy let you sleep in."

"Don't care," he grunts, curling into a ball. If he wasn't being so difficult, I'd think it was kinda cute. Rolling my eyes, I give him a hard shove. The sleepy, half-naked prince falls off the bed, hitting the floor with a dull thud. He's glaring at me by the time I make my way to his bag. "@#$% you too."

"Get dressed," I huff, throwing his clothes at him. "You've got negotiations with Camelia in about an hour."

"You're trying to get Luna, back right?" Prompto asks, heading toward the mirror with a can of hairspray and a comb. "That's the whole point, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Noctis sighs, tugging his dark shirt on over his head with only a little struggling. He looks over at me, running a hand through his messy black hair. "Specs make you come get me?"

"Yeah," I huff, crossing my arms. "He wanted to talk to Gladio about something  _confidential_ , I guess."

"Wow," Prompto laughs. "Weren't you way up there back at the Crown City?"

"I dunno," I shrug. Noctis scoffs, sitting on the edge of the bed and tugging at his loose black pants.

"I think you've spent more time with my old man in the last five years than I have," he mutters, tugging on his combat boots.

"I doubt it," I shake my head. Prompto gives a final spray to his hair and grins at his reflection, satisfied with his handiwork. "We ready?" They nod simultaneously. Checking my phone to find nothing from Signum, I lead the way down to the lobby. The wait for the other two doesn't take long. The tall duo make the staircase look miniature as they join us.

"Are we prepared to head out?" Ignis asks, lifting his glasses gently.

"Pretty sure," Noctis replies, stretching his arms over his head.

The city is slow to awaken, the sun already shining brightly overhead onto its pristine walkways and aged buildings. The air is comfortably warm, almost cool, with the onset of September. Two young girls giggle as we walk past, scooping up warm canal water to splash at each other. This city is too perfect, too pristine, even with its trash-littered alleys and paint-chipped buildings. 

"Well, guess we need to talk to Camelia," Prompto sighs, lifting his camera to shoot a photo of a nice restaurant across the water.

"Yeah, as if we have any  _other_  option," Gladio scoffs, irritability flooding his tone sharply.

"There's no telling how events will unfold," Ignis reminds us, looking most specifically at Noct. "We must be prepared for anything."

"The Imperials are here already, aren't they?" I frown, watching a gondola skim past.

"Some members should be, yes," Ignis nods. We ascend up the empty white stairs between two buildings, making our way to a higher level in Altissia. "I take it the city is much busier at night."

"Definitely," I nod, hugging my arms to my body once we enter a more shadowed area. I really should thank Ignis for patching my jacket up after the whole Noct-almost-died fiasco. "How many people would you say you knocked into, Gladio?"

"At least eleven," he chuckles, nodding toward a man that waves at us eagerly. "And some of 'em get real nasty attitudes about it."

"I mean, some big thug starts shoving me around, I might get ticked off too," Noct teases, flashing a taunting grin as his shield.

" _Thug_ ," Prompto repeats with a snort.

We make our way across a white, wooden bridge, stopping once to snap a photo with the beautiful blue water of Altissia rushing beneath us. Only the gods know when we'll find our way back to this gorgeous city again. Up through the next set of stairs, I see dozens of guards littered about, their uniforms sticking them out like a bouquet of sore thumbs. I fight the urge to laugh; different country, different standards. They  _do_ look ridiculous, though.

I can tell we've reached Camelia's manor by the sheer amount of fancy people wandering about around us. Women in pencil skirts and blazers bustle past, their heels clicking along the concrete path loudly. Men dressed in suits nod toward us in acknowledgment as they stride by. The enormous cobblestone wall around a mansion and the huge iron gate before it speak for themselves. This is the grimmest place I've seen here by far.

"Guess I'm going in now," Noctis breathes, turning back to look over our faces for our support before walking toward the guards at the gate with the confident air of royalty. He's let in immediately, escorted by two men in navy blue uniforms.

"What do we do now?" I ask, resting my hands on my hips.

"There's a marketplace just over there," Ignis suggests, nodding toward the loose cluster of street stalls. "Perhaps I could find some more elusive ingredients for our meals."

"Looks like a nice place to hang out and wait," Prompto nods, smiling. He looks back down at his camera's small screen, grinning at the photos he's captured on our journey so far.

"Let's get a move on then." Gladio pushes us forward, following behind as we make our way to the next street. People are beginning to leave their homes now that it's noon, steadily streaming past and through to look briefly at colorful stalls beholding an array of unique goods. I settle for leaning against a wooden post beside the water, looking out at the citizens that inhabit this strange city.

"There're a lot of good photo spots here," Prompto mumbles behind his camera as he snaps another photo of the gondola system. "I wish Iris was here."

"I don't," Gladio shakes his head. "We're not here on vacation; the Hydraean won't be any more merciful than the empire."

"Still," I sigh, crossing my arms. "I can't help but worry about those two."

"Still worried about Sig?" Gladio raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I nod. "He can hardly kill off a sabertusk. I just get this really bad feeling that something awful is gonna happen, and soon."

"We'll know what's bothering you when you get the results from Noct's negotiations."

"Maybe," I mutter, watching Ignis lose himself in the crowd, wandering away in his own little world.

I smile to myself, shaking my head. Ignis is quite talented in the way he looks after others. That what he does; he  _cares._ However, it's amazing just how well on his own. It surprised me the first time I even noticed. In fact, I'm pretty sure he'd rather not be around us ever again after this is over. Too bad he's so dedicated to Noctis.

Suddenly, through the colorful crowd, a dark spot catches my eye. Frowning, I squint through the afternoon sunlight. My heart stops, catching at the base of my throat.  _There they are again..._ The shadowed figure, tall and thin, crosses its arms, conversing with a guard under its black hood. Pressing my lips together, I reach over and nudge Gladio with my elbow, nodding toward the concealed person.

"Them again?" he grumbles, watching them with a frown. His honey-colored eyes glance back toward me. "What do you have in mind this time?"

"Dunno yet," I shake my head. The street block ahead of us catches my eye, a group of teenage boys laughing and disappearing behind a tall white house. I watch their last location intently when they disappear, feeling a sly smile spread across my lips as they leave on the other corner.  _Every alleyway wraps around._ The figure doesn't budge when the boys push their way past them.

"Got it now?" Gladio chuckles, having witnessed the sudden change in my expression.

"Yeah. Follow me." I push off the wooden pole behind me and lose myself behind a cluster of people crossing the bridge to the next block. Prompto reaches forward, catching hold of the back of my jacket to save himself from getting sucked away into the crowd.

"Care to explain on the way?" the photographer asks, still trying to find our target.

"This person kept showing up wherever we went yesterday," I explain, nodding toward the hooded figure. "Every time we saw them, they bolted."

"So... what?"

"I'm gonna find out who they are and what they want," I reply firmly, determined to get my questions answered. What if they're some sort of amateur imperial spy? What if there are more? Why else would they be following us? I lead the way to the side of the house facing away from our stalker. "You guys just stay here; you can watch him from around that corner of the building. I'm gonna sneak around back and try to catch him that way. He runs, you can block him off here."

"Man, you're really curious," Prompto laughs, his blue eyes bright despite the darkness concealing us.

"Just suspicious," I shrug.

"Don't go hurting anyone," Gladio warns. "Camelia hates us enough as it is."

"C'mon, you know me," I tease, shoving his shoulder. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

"No promises," Prompto grins.

Taking one last cautious glance around the corner, I head around the backside of the house, slipping past a dark gray dumpster and ducking under a pile of lumber laid across the gap between two rusted barrels. I peer around the other side, breathing a sigh of relief. The guard the figure was talking to turns on his heel and walks off, rifle balanced against his shoulder. My target hangs their head, tucking their hands into their pockets and turning their back to me to wander away.

Taking a deep breath, I wait for the perfect time to leave.  _One... Two..._ I sprint out toward them. They turn at the last second, ducking their head instinctively. It's too late; I ram my hands into their shoulders, knocking them back onto the ground. They put up a fight, struggling against me as I try to pin them down. I grit out a cry of pain when their sharp elbow jabs me in the nose; they take the opportunity to roll me onto my back, their bony fingers digging deeply into my arms and pressing me hard against the smooth path.

Clenching my teeth, I flip the person back over; they're much lighter than I am. Finally getting a good grip, I grab their shoulders and lift, shoving back down to knock their head against the pavement, but not too hard. Just enough to daze them. They release a pained grunt; I take that moment of weakness to get their struggling limbs down tightly.

"Let go!" they grit.  _Definitely a guy._

"Who the @#$% are you?!" I demand, releasing one thin wrist to dart my hand up to his hood. A calloused hand shoots up and wraps its pale fingers around my forearm. I push back against his tugging and grab a fist full of fabric. I rip the hood backward off his raised head.  _Gods..._

I can't breathe. My chest is tight, my body is frozen, my head is spinning. I can see Prompto and Gladio pausing mid-step to my right, a small crowd of panicked people to my left. But my mind doesn't process it. My lungs won't inflate. My mind panics, trying to run its short thread around the entire circumference of the massive shock before it. All I can see in my dimming vision is a pair of eyes colored darker and deeper than any lush forest I've seen thus far. My voice finds itself just as my muscles do, my body scrambling off his to give him space to sit up.

" _Arma_...?" I choke out, my voice weak and raspy, my throat catching. The young man sits up, his eyes never leaving mine through a mop of long, brown curls so used to being tied back that an indent traces over their chestnut strands. The floodgates are pulled wide open by a frayed rope; I collapse against his thin frame with a strangled sob. Those lanky arms pull themselves around me just as quickly. One hand loses itself in the tangled hair on the back of my head, the other clutching at my wrinkled shirt. I can't breathe past the tears; I might drown.

I should be ashamed, crying like a frightened child on the ground in the middle of the city. I should pull myself together and welcome my once-dead brother back warmly. I should brush this off like I had faith in his capabilities to survive. I should do a lot of things in this long, long moment, but I do nothing. I can hear the people around us going on their merry way, feeling as though they're invading. Let them go; they shouldn't be here anyway. This isn't their miracle to jar up and store at the forefront of their minds for eternity.

At first, it feels like a little butterfly trapped in the depths of my stomach. Then it contorts, bubbling up and erupting from my lips. I laugh. I laugh the most genuine laugh I've laughed in a long time and I can't help it. Arma laughs too. I pull away from the hug, my cheeks stained with red streaks left by my tears. Balling up my fist, I throw a playful punch into his shoulder. He laughs some more.

"So he is alive," Gladio grins, crossing his arms.

"I can't believe it!" Prompto cheers. Something catches his eye and he waves across the water. "Ignis!  _Ignis!_ It's Arma!"

"Astrals, I can't believe..." my voice trails off. Arma smiles, shaking his head.

"How's Signum? He got out okay?" His voice is rough and hollow, but it's  _his._

"He's fine," I nod. "He's with Iris, back at Cape Caem."

"Thank Shiva," he breathes. A large, tanned hand offers to help me up and I take it, letting Gladio pull me to my feet. Ignis approaches steadily, a bright gleam having taken over his eyes.

"Iggy..." is all I say as he joins us, offering a smile to my older brother.

"It's wonderful to see you alive and well, Arma," he greets, though I know most of his joy is for me. To see me no longer lost in thought over what I've lost, but in what Accordo has so graciously gifted back to me. I barely feel the feathered touch of foreboding in my chest. 

Can it really get better from here?


	38. Final Days

_~Four Months Before~_

_My legs are weak, made of sickly sweet gelatin. My insides are a colony of butterflies, tearing and clawing at the lining of my stomach. My eyes are blurred, shielded from clarity through contact lenses made from tinted glass. I’m nothing if not weak._

_The world’s spinning as I race up the stairwell to the fifth floor of Caelum Cove’s towering apartment building. By the time I reach the top step, bits of rock and plastic are buried in my palms from the sheer number of times I lose my balance. Taking a deep breath, I hurry to brush my hands off on my pants and step up to Wyn’s door. The curved digits of iron seem to mock me with each twist that makes up the number 534._

_Shaking my head, I reach down to grip his cold doorknob and twist sharply, stepping inside without so much as a knock. I don’t bother to kick my boots off by the door; I wait for the approaching footsteps to locate me without budging an inch. I don't know that I ** **can**** budge an inch._

_“You’re back already?” Wyn greets warmly, smiling at me. His crosses his arms, tapping a black spatula against his elbow. It’s then that I realize the wonderful smell filling my nose. ** **This guy won’t make it easy, will he?**** “Not that I’m disappointed. I’m just finishing breakfast.”_

_“You made some for me?” I ask with a frown._

_“I thought I might as well,” he shrugs, leading the way back to the kitchen. Grinning at me, he reaches up to push his light hair out of his face. “I don’t care if I have to shove every bite down your throat, you’re eating.”_

_“Man, he cooks too,” I mutter sarcastically, watching him pile pancakes on my plate. It looks good and all, but I have to keep my mind pointed straight toward my new goal. Separation. ** **He wanted to talk about something earlier. Now or never.****_

_“Yes, every so often,” he nods, motioning toward the white table just past the countertops. “Go sit down.”_

_I obey, not in the mood to fight over frivolous things when my mind is so weighted by the serious situation I’ve fallen prey to. Wyn seems to notice something is up when he places the plate before me, alongside a steaming white mug of pitch black coffee. I take a sip, pretending to be lost in thought. The sharp heat and bitterness that bite my tongue together are more than welcome. A pair that was meant to be forever. I sigh when Wyn sits across from me, giving me a soft smile._

_“What did your father want?”_

_“To talk,” I grumble, picking up my fork and poking at my breakfast. Hesitating, I glance up at Wyn’s sharp blue eyes, staring right back before getting straight to the point. “What did you want to talk about this morning?” I almost feel guilty as the pleasant expression on his face melts away. He looks down at his food, taking a bite and setting his fork down._

_“Where to start… Even I get nervous talking to pretty girls.” He gives a nervous chuckle. “I suppose you know why I’m here, in the Crown City. I’m assuming that’s why you’re here.” He leans forward, folding his hands loosely. “But I’m not exactly here for the same reasons you all believe I am. The emperor decided to make it appear we were going along with the pact. I would come here, marry you, and then move back. The exchange would happen as promised... except for one thing.”_

_Wyn shakes his head, locks of fair hair falling before his pale face. “When your soldiers returned to take back the lost territory, we would threaten your life and the lives of those we’ve received from you. You’re obviously someone the king cherishes, and so…” His voice trails off. “We’d have Insomnia’s best men and their prosperous land. It sounds sickening now that it’s out in the open. Kara, my sister, she… Advised me not to tell you, to let things run smoothly. She wishes things didn’t have to be this way, just so you know,” he adds in a hurried voice as if trying to lighten the weight of his news._

_It takes a moment for me to process all those words. ** **We were both here for alternate reasons then.**** Nothing should surprise me anymore, but I find my heart pounding against my ribs and my scraped palms sweating on my lap.  ** **How much longer does this have to last? Why’d I fall so easily? I’m supposed to be cold as ice, hard as stone…**** Wyn fiddles with his fingers uneasily, watching me frown at my cooling stack of pancakes._

_“Rayne?”_

_“I don’t know what you want me to say,” I sigh, slouching lower in my seat and twirling my silverware between my trembling fingers. “Thanks for telling me? How’s that gonna change anything?”_

_“Don’t get me wrong,” he shakes his head, brows furrowed. “I never intended for this to happen. I only meant for it to be an act until I reached the destination where you’d be taken away. I wanted us to be safe.”_

_“Intended for what to happen?” I frown, looking up to meet his eyes. They’ve lost their witty glint, devoid of all will to deceive. He won’t survive as an imperial officer much longer; he has a tender heart._

_“This- whatever it is,” he huffs, motioning between us. Pressing my lips together, I lean forward and take hold of his pale fingers. It’s a slow process, this letting go. Pretending to be indifferent. It’s not who I ever aimed to be, and yet here I am, pulling rabbits out of a hat to entertain the whole @#$%^ & world. “Whatever we have. It’s genuine, I swear on my life and the lives of all those under the emperor.”  ** **@#$% it.****_

_“Well, good news, buddy roll,” I reply, straightening. “The thing my dad wanted to talk about? Apparently, you weren’t brought here for a wedding at all. They were bringing you here so that they could surround the region the imperials took. While the rest of the world watches our wedding live, they plan to execute you and your buddies spontaneously so that, in the chaos, our soldiers can take our land back.”_

_“Gods,” he groans, pulling his hands free from mine to rub his face tiredly. “What has this world come to?”_

_“You tell me,” I mutter, crossing my arms. “We even?”_

_“You think?” he asks, laughing grimly. “Both sides planned to play a bit dirty then.” His blue eyes fall, growing gray in the shadows of his face once again. “What do we do?”_

_“Well I’m not letting them kill you, that’s for sure,” I shake my head. “And I’m ** **hoping**** you’re not dragging me back to Tenebrae to be used as blackmail.”_

_“Never,” he sighs. Glancing up, he nods toward the wall behind me. “Do me a favor and look up there.” ** **That’s where the whirring was coming from…**** “A video camera, out in plain sight. I’ve tested it; there’s no mic.”_

_“Well that’s good,” I breathe, giving a sigh of relief. ** **He could’ve pointed that out a bit earlier.**** Leaning back in my seat, I stare up at the white ceiling, lost in thought. And then it hits me. “Y’know, most of the population here doesn’t trust you one bit.”_

_“I don’t blame them,” he replies dryly. “What are you getting at?”_

_“We could use that just as easy as Prompto can tame a chocobo,” I mutter to myself. “Here’s what I’ve got so far:_

_“There’s a good chance I can pull some strings and get Arma working in security, which means he can easily turn off the entire city’s surveillance. He knows how, the weirdo. Meanwhile, we stage everything out to make it look like I’ve been taken hostage. We can get in my car and drive out of the city; in your hands, we can put a remote or something to make it look like you’ve got a bomb planted somewhere by the king. Pointing a gun at me wouldn’t get me to set you free and everyone knows it.”_

_“And what do we do from there? Part ways?” Wyn frowns, watching me shrug. “I make my great escape to Tenebrae without my men and you get targeted as a coward?”_

_“I don’t know what to do about your soldiers,” I admit. “But the imperials will be proud if you come out with a huge rumor that could ruin us if it were true. Protecting my king is nothing cowardly. Besides, don’t you want to see Kara again?”_

_“I suppose,” he mumbles, obviously unhappy with the plan. “When’s this bloodbath scheduled to take place?”_

_“Tomorrow,” I scoff. His eyebrows nearly disappear into his hairline._

_“Stop joking around. Honestly?”_

_“Yeah. You’d think they’d notify me sooner.”_

_“Gods,” he huffs, rubbing his temples. There’s a long pause as we soak in our dire situation like a pair of crumbling sponges. “I suppose you’d better get to pulling strings then.”_

“You’ve a lot to explain,” Noctis says as we step into the hotel room Gladio, Ignis, and I shared last night.

“Trust me, I know,” Arma replies, looking around the room, impressed. “You guys are livin’ the good life.”

“Well, I dunno about that,” I laugh, forcing down images of our trials and tribulations over the past few weeks. For me, the past year. “We’ve had our problems.”

“Oh yeah,” Gladio huffs, falling back against the mattress he slept on last night, folding his hands behind his head. “How’d negotiations go, Noct?”

“As good as they could have,” the prince replies, settling in a chair across the room beside Ignis. “She wants this over with as soon as possible, so tomorrow we’re getting up bright and early to evacuate the city. Anything happens to her people and she won’t hesitate to harm either us or Luna.” He slouches in his seat. “The city’s expected to be hit pretty hard; the empire’ll probably show up too, so we’ll have to be on our toes.”

“Of course,” Ignis nods, cracking open a can of ebony. “Though, I will admit, you did much better befriending Camelia than I expected.”

“Hey!” Noctis protests. Prompto laughs and sits on the edge of Ignis’s bed, bouncing with bright, child-like excitement.

“C’mon, Arma! Get over here and tell us your tale!” He pats the spot on the bed beside him eagerly. I smile as my brother obliges, tying the front of his messy hair up with the hair tie I gave him on the way back to the Leville. I sit on the bed beside Gladio, making sure not to block his view and crossing my legs on the soft blankets.

“Where should I start?” Arma asks, looking around the circle of people that’s gathered around him. He seems particularly interested in Noct at the moment.

“Insomnia,” Prompto replies, a serious tone having taken over his youthful voice. For a moment, there’s a heavy blanket of sorrow that seems to drape itself over the room. Arma nods, looking up at the ceiling.

“The king and all the council were gathered with the Imperials in that big conference room on the top flat level. You know the one if you’ve been there; it’s hard to forget it. I was guarding inside the room with Signum and a few other people. Then there was this massive explosion; it killed a lot of people.” He shakes his head. “His majesty shielded himself, and in doing so, deflected most of the blast from hitting me, Signum, and Clarus. Then some massive guy in armor came in and Clarus made us leave to protect the city.”

The room’s quiet for a moment as Arma gathers his thoughts. As much as our family despised the Amicitias at one point, now all I feel emitting from my brother is distanced pity for our comrade. I spare a look back at Gladio. His amber eyes are locked on the smooth white ceiling, devoid of any emotion. He’s listening intently, forcing himself to feel detached to the whole situation. I don’t blame him. I don’t think he’s given his father much thought since Insomnia fell.

“I got out to the street and bombs were going off there too,” Arma continues. “Soldiers were shooting guns, people were dropping like flies, and I could  _feel_ the daemons being summoned by the empire. I left Signum to check on the west end of the Citadel while I took the east. There was some sort of resistance opposing the king but also taking out imperials. I took out a few MTs before heading back to find Signum. Buildings were starting to fall everywhere and people were getting evacuated. There was no word about the king on my side.

“I ran into Signum while he was coming back to find me. He said that the remaining generals and council members had decided that it was best for us to dessert. I gave Signum my phone and sent him off with Iris and Monica. Dustin said he’d call if things got bad outside the city and left with them too.” Arma sighs, looking down at his open hands. “I went back to fighting off the imperials. I don’t know why; I know that at one point I heard that King Regis was dead, Clarus was dead, and Nyx Ulric was trying to save Lady Lunafreya. I just kept fighting. I don’t know how many I killed, but it was like I suddenly woke up in a nightmare when I stopped.

“Everything was on fire, exploding, or covered in dead bodies. Daemons were unleashed and families trying to escape were ripped to shreds. Half the Kingsglaive turned against us and decided to fight with the Imperials. It wasn’t until gods started to crush the city that I fled. On my way out, I broke my leg and basically dragged myself ten miles to a refugee camp. There, Lady Lunafreya was comforting the people and healing their wounds. She stopped me and healed my leg.

“She told me she had the ring in her possession and that she was leaving to awaken the gods for Prince Noctis.” He smiles, leaning forward to grin at the prince. “I know you’ll be jealous, but she  _did_  give me a hug. Said she remembered me from Tenebrae. We were decently close back when you got stuck there, but we hadn’t spoken since then. I’m glad she’s alright.”

“So what happened after the whole camp thing?” Noctis says after clearing his throat, his ears tinted bright red. Ignis hides a knowing smile, lifting his glasses smoothly. Gladio chuckles softly, rolling onto his side and propping his head up with one big hand. I fight the urge to roll my eyes when his knee knocks into my back.

“I headed farther south to Hammerhead because I knew His Majesty had some acquaintances there. Sure enough, I found Cid Sophiar at his shop with his granddaughter. I mentioned Rayne and Noctis and he told me you’d been there quite a few times and that you’d left to meet Cor at a camp and that you’d been away for at least a week or so. Cindy- pretty assertive, I’m sure you met her- said you’d tried to get to Altissia and I knew that’s where I had to go eventually because that was your ultimate goal and I could never catch up to all your little excursions.

“Basically, I walked all the way down to Galdin Quay because no one on the road would give me a lift. Took me almost a week. There, some guy named Dino told me he could get me a ride to Altissia if I did a few things for him. Long story short, on the fourth ‘gem -run’, I got in a bad spot with some imperials and wound up stuck in one of their bases for awhile. Lo and behold, one night the base was overthrown while I was locked away. After I escaped, I found out it was you guys who’d wrecked the place.

“Eventually, Dino actually came up with a boat and had some random guy drive me there. I’ve only been here a few days and look how that turned out,” he finishes with a smile. Prompto grins, giving me a pointed look.

“You Callens sure are stubborn.”

“What, did you want me to just roll over and die?” Arma shakes his head. “I kept hearing reports about how Noctis and Lunafreya were dead, and I just knew they weren’t true, so I kept going until I found you all.”

“Speaking of which,” I start, crossing my arms. My back’s been warmed quite nicely by Gladio’s legs, but I’m about ready to stand and shake my brother until his head falls off. “Why the @#$% were you following us everywhere instead of saying something?”

“Okay,” Arma laughs, holding up a finger to emphasize his excuse. “I didn’t really know how to approach the whole situation, so I figured I’d just follow you guys to see where you were headed. And then… things happened between you two and I was a little confused and, I’ll admit, angry. Gladio saw me and I thought he was about to rip my #$%* head off, so I ran. Today, I was looking for you guys again and I wound up getting punched in the gut, so…” he trails off, his point made.

“Angry? Why?” Gladio yawns, sitting up and casually throwing an arm around my shoulders. Arma and Noctis roll their eyes in sync; I shove the idiot away from me playfully.

“I’m just glad we found you,” I smile, earning a nod from Arma. “Are you going to help tomorrow?”

“Evacuation? Absolutely. I’ll do anything to get back at the empire,” he replies firmly, confidence laced thickly in his voice.  _His voice._  It’s changed. There’s an eternal undertone of bitterness and anguish, so different from the light-hearted, loving nature I’ve been conditioned to adore. His green eyes fall onto my glinting amulet, a slight smile of familiarity spreading across his tired face, but reacts no futher than that.

“It’s been a long day,” Ignis sighs, standing and pacing across the room to close the curtains as fireworks begin to set off. “Arma, do you have anything to wear aside from that?”

“Yeah, I’ve got my armor still, under these,” my brother replies with a grateful nod.

“We’ve enough gil to purchase another room for tonight, if His Majesty so wishes.”

“That’s fine,” Noctis grumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You need to be well rested for tomorrow.”

“I will be,” Arma nods, getting to his feet. I follow him to the door, accepting a warm hug. He leans down by my ear, whispering, “I do hope you know I don’t approve of this little thing you and Gladiolus have going.”

“I know,” I mutter back, closing my eyes and holding him just a bit closer. “I hope you know I won’t listen to you on this one. I’m pretty sure I’ve been informed of all the details this time.”

“Ouch,” he huffs, but that's the only reaction he gratifies me with. “Just be careful. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you too.”

Arma and Ignis leave to get the extra room, leaving the four of us in silence. Noctis sighs, rubbing his hands over his face. Gladio sits up, raising an eyebrow at the prince.

“What’s got you moaning like a sick garula?”

“I just…” Noctis huffs, shaking his head. “I’m not ready for tomorrow. There’s the Hydraean, but there’s also Luna, and the empire on top of all that. It’s too much.”

“Everything on this trip’s been too much,” I shake my head, crossing my arms. “It’s hard to even remember how it started. We were headed to Galdin Quay to get a boat to get to Altissia. The Regalia broke down and we didn’t have any money. And then out of the blue, Insomnia gets destroyed.” I sigh. “And it all only happened, what?  _Barely_ two months ago. Time flies when the world’s falling to pieces.”

“Yeah… But look on the bright side,” Prompto adds, trying to lift the mood with a bright smile. “You’ve got us! We’re all here to help, even Arma.”

“Yeah, a guy that’s half blind and basically deaf without his super high-tech earbuds,” the prince rolls his eyes.

“Whoa there,” I tease. “He’s not completely useless; he made it this far by himself on  _foot_ for the most part. You could use that level of determination.” He shakes his head, frowning at the wall across the room. I reach out and ruffle his hair affectionately. “Hey, worrying won’t do anything. Just try to get some sleep and place some faith in destiny for once.”

“Yeah,” he breathes, standing and looking toward Prompto. “Let’s go get some rest.” The two youngest members of our group leave, Noctis smiling at something Prompto mumbled. I shake my head, resting my hands on my hips and meeting Gladio’s expectant gaze.

“What?” I demand.

“Nothing,” he shrugs, half his mouth quirking up as I begin to bounce around the room energetically. My heart’s screaming and I can still hardly breathe.

“I can’t believe he’s alive!” I finally gush, peeking out to the bright colors bursting across the night sky. “You don’t understand how freaking happy I am.”

“I think I do,” Gladio chuckles, leaning back on the heels of his hands. I turn around to grin at him. “Pretty sure that’s the most you’ve ever smiled in a day. Iggy probably thinks we drugged you during the five minutes he wasn’t babysitting us.”

“Whatever. He’d have your head on a pike by now,” I laugh, coming to stand between his knees. I reach up with one finger, tracing a gentle line right across his throat. “Make Prompto clean up the mess with his tears. He can really be a sadist sometimes.”

“Look who’s talking,” Gladio grumbles, looking up at me smugly. I roll my eyes, shoving down on his shoulders. He falls back onto the mattress, catching my hands halfway down. I give an irritated huff upon finding myself awkwardly hanging over him. “Yeah, you thought, didn’t you?”

“Shut up,” I scoff, bringing my knees up to stabilize myself. “You never struck me as a bottom,” I tease, grinning. My head spins as I’m rather violently flipped onto my back, Gladio now giving me a taunting smile from above, my hands still pinned tightly over my head in his vice grip.

“Not usually, but I’m open to change.” I give a short laugh, jumping when the beaded necklace dangling from his neck knocks into my chin. He chuckles, enjoying my flustered reactions. “Jumpy, huh?”

“Yeah? You got a problem with that?”

“Not really,” he replies, shrugging as best as he can. “You?”

“No, you idiot,” I roll my eyes. I try moving my arms; no such luck. “I hate you.”

“See you say that now,” he starts, leaning down and kissing me until the breath in my lungs dissipates into nothingness. He gives me a cocky smile, slipping past the hem of my shirt and tracing his fingertips across my stomach. “But you won’t thirty minutes from now when…”

“Astrals,” Ignis mutters, crossing his arms. “I can’t leave you two alone in the same room for five minutes.”

“Relax, Iggy,” Gladio laughs, sitting up to grin at the advisor. “Don’t be so uptight.”

“Care to finish your previous sentence then?” Ignis raises one perfectly shaped eyebrow, sitting in Noct’s empty chair and crossing his legs. “I wouldn’t want to ruin the moment because there’s a stick up my @#$.”

“Guys, c’mon,” I huff, leaning up on my elbows and making an attempt to dissolve the tension.  _This must have to do with what they talked about earlier._  “What time are we getting up tomorrow?”

“We need to be evacuating by ten,” Ignis replies, straightening his posture and putting on his serious face. “Lady Lunafreya’s speech will be taking place around that time.”

“Alright,” I nod, falling back onto the pillows and tugging the blanket up to my chin. The butterflies residing in my stomach begin to flutter with all the possibilities of tomorrow. It could be horrendous; it could go extremely well. Only the gods know. I’m just hoping that finding Arma was the start of a lucky streak for us.  _Gods ** **please.****_


	39. The Hydaean

_~Four Months Before~_

_"Are you sure about this?" The indent Arma presses into the edge of my mattress leaves me leaning slightly to my right, our arms pushed together gently. It's a calming warmth that leaves my fingers gripping my sweatpants a little less tightly. "If we screw up, everyone involved is done for."_

_"You don't think I know that?" My voice is unfamiliar. Laced not with bitterness, but with a deeply compressed anxiety. "I don't have much time to think about it at this point, but I'm sure. I've weighed the pros and cons. I'd rather be known as a traitor who tried than a bystander who did absolutely nothing to stop all this death."_

_"I understand," he nods. His boney knee bounces to a steady, silent beat; his fingers tap along uneasily. "They've changed the security system, or so I've heard. At least, there are a few more things you have to enter to get in."_

_"You don't know what?" I ask through a mumble, resting my head on his sharp shoulder._

_"What was that?"_

_"You don't know what they've changed?" I repeat, speaking up. A twinge of everlasting guilt twists in my gut. I've known him for twenty-three years and I still can't get it right._

_"No, but it shouldn't be too difficult. When they update these systems, it's designed to only be easy to people who generally spend a lot of time in the security office." He folds his fingers together loosely, leaning his elbows into his thighs. "I'm in there enough to know all the tricks."_

_"You're helping then?" There's a long silence; Arma's shoulder trembles against my temple as he laughs to himself quietly._

_"I've gotta look out for my baby sister even if she's formulating a plan to save some imperial soldier she fell in love with."_

_"We're a power team," I tease, a soft smile tugging at the corner of my lips. "That won't ever change."_

_"Guess not," he sighs. More comfortable silence. And then reality seems to settle in once again as if our father entered the room and threw an ice bath over our heads. "Aren't you scared?"_

_"Terrified," I reply, forcing myself not to whisper the shameful confession. I shouldn't be scared; I'm no child. I'm a warrior, a soldier conditioned to keep my head in any horrific situation. And yet, I'm shaken up by the slightest bit of resistance to my king. At this point, I've convinced myself he needs a push in the right direction, a correction, and I'm delivering it. "But I won't let it stop me."_

_"I know," he replies, nodding and resting his head on top of mine. "You're not leaving with him, are you?"_

_"I... don't know." I shake my head. "I can't bear to leave the guys behind, not to mention my own family, but at the same time, just yesterday I was willing to leave it all behind for the king and a false treaty." I take a deep breath, staring down at the wooden floor beneath my bare feet. "I would give anything to have both, but I guess that's selfish of me. Life's pick one or you get none."_

_"Don't go," he says, turning to look at me earnestly with his forest green eyes. "I may be helping you save him, but that's for your sake. Who's to say you'll be safe in Tenebrae? You go, he wins." He sighs, dropping his gaze. "I know it hurts, but you're better off apart. Maybe you can meet in secret or something but staying together is the worst thing you could do."_

_I nod, but everything underneath my skin screams in disagreement. My mind says he's right, the rest of my being says he doesn't know what he's talking about. Instead of arguing, though, I force myself to get to my feet and stretch my arms over my head._

_"Well, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Get some sleep, big bro."_

_"I'm not sure the butterflies agree," he jokes, standing and reaching forward to wrap me into a tight, warm hug._

_I couldn't have asked for a better brother. It's an embrace that means so much more than "goodnight." It's the signing of a pact to stand by each other no matter what happens. Rather, a reminder of the pact we've kept for decades. A pact we made twenty-three years ago when we first began to stir trouble together. Through it all, we've stood hand in hand. You'd have to break off my arms to keep me from my best friend. No matter what, I swear not to let go._

The waters beneath us are swishing gently along the smooth sides of the gondola. The gondolier keeps the boat flowing at a steady, relaxing pace. The city below us is alive and well. It's too serene; it puts a bad taste in my mouth. Ignis, of course, doesn't seem to pay our anxiety any attention, jumping right to the plan.

"During the rite, we must see to it the empire does not harass Leviathan," he says, leaning forward on his elbows and pushing his glasses up with his index finger.

"Gonna be tough to pull off before the king receives her power," Gladio grumbles, glancing toward Noctis.

"And with four of us on evacuation detail," Prompto adds. Ignis nods.

"Indeed. The best we can realistically do is to help the Hydraean help herself."

"What kind of help you talkin' about?" Gladio asks, raising one dark eyebrow at the tactician.

"Just like Titan, the empire will seek to immobilize Leviathan."

"Ah, with the harpoon things?" Prompto asks, leaning back in his seat beside Noctis.

"If we can dislodge them from the goddess, she will have a fighting chance," he nods.

"What if we could stop them before they got there?" Arma suggests, pushing his curly hair out of his face.

"Sounds good in theory, but don't push it. It's pointless unless Noct can get that blessing," Gladio replies, shaking his head.

"Stay flexible, stay alert," Ignis nods, looking at Noctis intently.

"Alright, will do," the prince nods.

"Take deep breaths and kick some imperial @#$," I grin, tapping my foot against his leg playfully.

"That too," he smiles.

~|~|~|~|~

"Noct, you in position?" Prompto's voice crackles through the phone on my hip.

"Yep," Noctis quips. In the split second he uses to answer, a thousand voices from the crowd waiting for Lunafreya echoes through. I pace back and forth in my station in the city, listening to the distant cheers and shouts of the citizens of Altissia. This truly is an awesome moment in history.

"Don't forget the plan," Gladio says a moment later.

"You guys too," Noct replies lightly.

"Of course," Ignis mutters warmly.

The five-way call gets put on hold with a sharp buzz as the shouts from the city get louder. Sighing, I walk to the edge of the low balcony I've been stationed on, watching a few lone citizens wander the streets. I sit down, letting my legs dangle over the edge. The drop isn't too high, maybe ten feet. From where I am, I can almost see across the city to Gladio's station, and to the right, Prompto's. I know Ignis is much father on the right side and Arma on the left. The plan was to leave the faster people to the bigger areas, so me and Iggy are more secluded than the rest. Hopefully, with six people, we can save this city from too much trauma. Lunafreya's voice plays softly through speakers placed throughout the city.

"Dear friends," she begins, her painfully familiar accent making my chest just a bit tighter as Wyn's face flashes in my mind.  _Not now._ "I stand before you today with little hope the words I speak... shall reach beyond these walls. For slowly, but surely, the Light fades from our world."  _Light and Dark._ "And as it does, the shadows shall loom ever longer until all succumbs to the darkness." There's a long pause and I close my eyes, feeling the gentle sea breeze as she continues.

"Darkness that evokes terror, hatred, and sorrow in the hearts of men. The ashes of Lucis..." Her voice breaks and the shallow crack in my heart for Insomnia alone splits further as she drives her holy stake in. "A dream of peace twisted into a nightmare of death and destruction, claiming innumerable lives and leaving myriad souls to suffer."  _Me and Wyn._ Another pause before her voice continues, pleading but strong.

"Yet I beg you, do not surrender to despair. Have faith, for our gods watch over us. By their blessings, by the Stars that light the heavens above, our world will be delivered from the perils of the dark. I stand before you here, in Altissia, to call upon Leviathan, Goddess of the Seas, spirit of the deep." A wave of shocked whispers carries even all the way to me. "By the sacred rite, I will commune with the Hydraean. But first, I offer you my solemn vow:

"On my honor as Oracle, I will not rest until the darkness is banished from our world and the Light is restored. Bless you all."  _Lucis and the Empire._ Cheers erupt from the crowd and I smile to myself, feeling the cool air sting where a stray tear trailed down my face.  _She's our only hope to return the light to Eos. I couldn't have asked for a better Oracle in these times._ I'm brought back to reality when my phone buzzes, the call turning back on.

"Noct," Ignis says lowly into the receiver. "The empire's here."

"I can see 'em," comes the quiet reply.

"Dropships are closing in on the port. Look for a vantage point to approach them."

"Okay," Noctis replies. I can almost imagine his confident nod. "Look after the citizens."

"We got 'em covered," Gladio says firmly. I open my eyes, looking out over the city in one last moment of admiration.

"So..." Prompto sighs. "It begins..."

"Be careful out there, guys," I warn before ending the call. I tuck my phone away and take a deep breath before sliding off the balcony. My feet hit the ground hard, the jolt traveling up through my legs sharply. No matter; I'm used to it by now. I pick up my pace to a fast walk. "Hey!" I call to a group of young men nearby. They're the only people I've seen out and about in my sector.

"Yeah?" one asks, the other two men watching curiously. "What's up?"

"Lady Lunafreya's summoning the Hydraean," I reply, jogging over to them. "I'm here to evacuate citizens; this place might be a mess, and by the order of the Accordo Protectorate, you have to leave. I promise it's for your own safety."

"Yeah, you got it." Another stands. "It's for the king, right?"

"Yeah," I nod, motioning toward the street I used to come down here. "Just go down Main and exit the city that way. My friend will be out there to tell you where to go next."

"Sweet." The third grins and they take off.  _Well, they were... agreeable._ Shaking my head, I continue on my way, sighing when I look up to see an imperial carrier droning on by.  _Maybe I should..._ My thoughts are stopped short when a loud, thunderous shriek echoes through the air. Looking out over the water, I see a massive wave knock into the side of a structure in the sea, smashing the building to bits.  _She's moody..._

I hurry around my sector, sprinting from place to place and hurriedly explaining to citizens where to go and to get there fast. My phone rings and I pick it up, linking it with a Bluetooth earpiece Ignis found at the market.

"Noct, the Hydraean has awoken," Ignis warns, sounding rushed. I back up, running forward and leaping over one of the water channels. Then, with my remaining momentum, I push off the ground and catch the end of a gardening hose dangling from the top of a tall building. Don't ask how I knew it wouldn't fall; the answer is I didn't.

"The civilians?" Noctis asks.

"Almost there," I respond through gritted teeth, pulling myself up and climbing. "We'll join you when we're done."

"The empire has the Hydraean surrounded," Ignis reports suddenly. "Hurry, Noct!"

"I'm on it," the prince affirms.

"Then the rite's already begun?" Gladio asks. I roll my eyes.

"What do you think all that..." I pause to drag myself onto the rooftop, " _noise_ was?"

"Time to lend the Hydraean a hand!" Prompto cheers.

The call pauses again and I shrug my jacket off to tie it around my waist. Wiping the sweat off my forehead, I look up just in time to see Leviathan rising tall out of the water, shrieking nonsensical words down into where I presume Luna is standing. Suddenly, she dives down, jaw open wide. A beam of golden light shoots up through her skull and she jerks away, her narrow black eyes glaring down at the Oracle. Seconds later, an enormous wall of water rises up around the city, shutting us in.

"Noct!" Ignis shouts, nearly making me deaf. "Prompto is headed your way."

"W-what about you guys?" Noctis stutters, obviously anxious about the arrangement.

"We'll wait below—there's only room for two."

"Noct, jump!" Prompto calls.

"What?!"

"No time for questions!"

I barely catch the spray of magenta sparks as they zip by. And then they disappear.

"How wide's this wall go?" I ask, trying to squint past the water.

"Around the inner city," Ignis replies. There's a pause. "You're still inside, aren't you?"

"Yessir," I grin, moving to climb onto the roof next to me and get a better view. "Hey Prompto, care to give a girl a ride on your way back?"

"You got it!"

"How's Arma?" I grit, pushing myself up the slippery slope of the tiled roof. I don't think my arms have worked this hard I awhile. It's nice.

"He was with me," Gladio responds. "We're on the other end of Iggy. You in between?"

"For now." I smile as Prompto approaches with his new motorbike, zipping through the air. "Come to get me?" I call over the engine.

"You bet! Let's get outta here!" the blond calls, waving. I nod, running toward the bike and slinging one leg over the leather seat before clinging to his slim waist. "We're on our way!"

We take off, speeding through the air and up over the top of the water wall surrounding Leviathan and trapping our young king. Peering over Prompto's shoulder, I watch the aquatic cage disappear. Prompto pulls down close to the ground. I hop off, giving him a wave.

"Arma should be somewhere nearby!" he shouts over the engine. "Good luck!"

"Thanks!" I wave as he takes off again.

The instant I turn on my heels to head back toward the others, the imperial engine above me drops down a whole group of MTs. Sighing, I summon my sword to my hand.  _This **is** what I'm here for. _Rolling my eyes, I dive right into battle, stabbing my sword through the chest of the soldier. The thin metal is sliced easily by my blade; I pull it free and slice off its helmeted head.  _Battery soldiers... so they made a big batch just for the occasion. How sweet._

Parrying a strike from the next soldier, I thrust my boot into its body, sending it stumbling back. Jumping up into the air, I swing my sword around at the speed of light, bringing it down on two soldiers and nicking a third, which I zap with an electrically charged blade. I fall back, summoning a spell to my hand and raining  thundara down on the heads of my enemies, leaving their empty metal shells jerking on the ground.

I hurry along the now slick streets outside the wall of water whipping around behind me. The sky is overcast, swirling in a fashion that would usually have me running inside to avoid shock via lightning bolt. A few scattered soldiers are easy to take out before they manage to hit me with their bullets. The next group drops down and climbs into the tall, marble walkway I've made my way into. Huffing, I throw in another spell, diving in to clash with the lone soldier that got away from the blast. The second it's down, though, another comes.

I wince as a bullet ricochets off the wall and cuts into my arm, slicing down at a soldier's knees. Pushing my sword down into its body, I move on to the next MT, rushing forward to end its life. It parries my blow forcefully; the water beneath my boots causes them to slide. I roll onto my stomach to avoid getting my head lopped off and spring to my feet, moving to attack once again. But I've already lost my balance. A gritted grunt of pain finds its way through my teeth as its sword slices across my forearm. Ignoring the stinging as bright red blood flows down my fingers, I bring my gunblade down onto its head and split it in half through its helmet.

Suddenly, the next two soldiers drop dead simultaneously, sparking wildly on the ground. Arma gives me a smug smile, raising his twin pistols and firing just past my head to kill the last MT behind me. I roll my eyes good-naturedly and hurry on at his side.

"Where are we headed?" he asks. "I was only trying to find you."

"We take these @#$%^&* out while Noctis fights Leviathan so that she's not getting gunned down," I explain, dropping my sword and grabbing the slick white rail. I swing over, dropping down onto the pavement below. "I don't see..." My phone buzzes, the call coming back on.

"I'm in a bad way out here," Ignis rasps into the receiver. The sound of gunfire goes off in the background. "Backup would be much appreciated."

"Where are you?" I demand, frowning up at the cloudy sky. Arma waits patiently, looking around with his eyes narrowed tightly. For a guy that's half blind, he's taught himself to shoot well. In the words of my proud father, he's accomplished the impossible. "Ignis?"

"South end, just past the docks," he forces in response. I feel my face pull into a deep frown, a fresh worry overcoming my determination to remain calm.

"Anybody closer?" I ask, brows furrowed.

"I can get there fast," Prompto replies.

"I'm nearby," Gladio adds.

"Okay, we can..."

I'm deafened as an enormous explosion cracks through the air right behind me, the marble building we just jumped from splitting into massive chunks as an imperial carrier dumps explosives over our heads. I watch in stunned awe as rubble begins to rain from the sky; it's only momentary. I snatch Arma's bony wrist, pulling him after me. He yanks his arm free, following right on my heels. And then he cries out, falling onto his hands and knees on the ground. I skid to a stop, my heart thumping in the base of my throat as he whips back around and fires at the imperial who shot him with one hand.

The soldier drops only to be replaced by two more. More explosives send rubble spraying sky high from the buildings and statues around us. I can't hear what people are shouting in my ears, I can't see straight, I can't breathe. Arma continues to fire, blood spreading across the pavement from the bullets lodged in his back. I summon my sword but I'm sure why.

"Arma, let's go!" I shout over the sound of crumbling stone.  _He can't hear me._ It all happens too fast, but my cue in the show of time comes far too late. The marble pillar to his left crumbles into a pile of jagged rocks, raining down from the sky, followed by the carved base of the enormous pillar that teeters over.

I scramble to do anything: push him, pull him, shove that pillar out of the way, anything. The tread on my boots gives out, leaving me sprawled forward on my stomach. My sword clatters onto the ground, my right arm extended helplessly.  _"_ Arma _!"_ His eyes go wide and he looks up. Half a second later, the base falls directly on top of him, a spray of red hot blood spattering across the ground, hitting my shirt and dripping down my face. " _Arma!"_

I hardly have time to react before another pile of rubble is dumped right over me. I jerk my head out of the way. I almost feel safe—then the searing, burning,  _anguish_ whips through me as a sharp crack leaves me fighting the ground. A strained cry of pain rips through my throat, hot tears rinsing away the blood streaked on my face. I choke on all the breath in my lungs, panicking as I press my left hand up against the several-ton pillar crushing my right arm. I tug the limb, trying to pull it free. A silent scream pushes its way out, my left palm hitting the ground hard as a fresh wave of torturous pain tears through my body. I'm stuck almost pinned to the ground, my face barely five inches away from the cracked, bloody stone.

" _Rayne!"_ I finally hear the voice shouting in my earpiece, though it still sounds distant. My pounding heartbeat is blocking out every other noise. The ground shakes violently beneath me, ripping at my crushed arm. Gladio's voice is welcome even though it's destroying my eardrums. "Hello?!"

"I-I'm here," I choke out, more pained tears dripping from my chin and washing the crimson streaks from my skin.  _Arma..._ I pray to Shiva that the blood trickling from beneath the cracks in the stone is only mine.

"What the @#$% just happened?!" he demands. I shake my head even though he can't see me.

"I'm st-stuck. They started dropping bombs and they k-killed Arma and now I..." My voice breaks as my throat tightens. I swallow the lump in my throat. "He's  _dead,"_  I practically whimper.

"Where are you?"

"I... I don't know," I choke out. "We were by..."

The sound of quick footsteps cuts me off. I bring my knees up under me and summon my sword, flinging my arm back with enough power to cut a man in half. I almost panic when I hear a clang in response; my heart relaxes the smallest bit when I hear a short grunt alongside the block.

"It's just me," Gladio says, hurrying to kneel by my side. "Have you tried pulling?"

"Yeah, it won't move," I shake my head, suddenly breathless and dizzy. The pain has turned into a sharp, overwhelming throbbing.  _Think of something else._  "How's Ignis?"

"Dunno," he grumbles. "Prompto was on his way over there last I heard." He presses both hands against the marble. "Trying pulling again. Go." Nothing happens but an obvious crunch; the marble pulverizes my bones and pinches my nerves further. I fight the urge to let loose a stream of shrieked profanities.

"Stop, stop," I grit, digging my nails into his forearm. He frowns, rocking back onto his feet and scratching at his beard. More explosives set off nearby, imperial carriers flying low overhead. Gladio stares at my arm long and hard; his amber eyes grow dark and he stands slowly. "Gladio, just leave me," I rasp. "Ignis needs help."

"No way in hell am I doing that," the shield growls, summoning his sword to his hand. My heart leaps up to my throat once more, leaving me choked.  _Just do it._ And then I freeze. He's not putting me out of my misery. "Sit up as well as you can."

"Gladio," I plead, my breathing speeding up dramatically. "Don't..."

"I'm not leaving you here," he repeats lowly, glaring at the marble trapping me.

"Don't..." He sighs, kneeling and hooking a finger under my chin, making sure I look directly into his eyes.

"I don't want to; it's gonna hurt like hell and you're gonna hate me for it. But I'm  _not,_ under any circumstances, leaving you here to die." He straightens once more. "Pull out your arm as straight as possible and tilt your head left." The stone completely covers my entire elbow; this is  _not_ going to feel good. I bite down on my lip; he shakes his head. "Don't do that unless you want to lose a lip too." My heart races faster than it ever has before. I squeeze my eyes shut, turning my face away.

It feels like I sit that way for an eternity, waiting for that burst of pain to come.  _What's he waiting for?_  "Ready?" he asks. I don't even have the chance to open my mouth before he brings his massive greatsword down over his head. I fall backward, a distinct lack of a restraint pushing me over onto my left side.

There are no words to describe the pain; I know I screamed. I don't  _scream._ It feels like someone took their fingernails and ripped my flesh apart piece by piece and then they took their bare fist and snapped my bone with one dull punch after another. There's so much blood pouring down my shirt, over the ground, across my face. My vision is twisted and swirled as I look back, gagging upon seeing the other end of my bloodied arm sticking out from underneath the stained marble.

"Rayne?!" Gladio waves a hand in front of my face. His image is blurred and his voice is muddled. He curses under his breath, lifting me up and untying my jacket. I stare up at the sky, feeling numb, weightless. I can hardly form a proper thought. Gladio ties the material tightly around what remains of my arm, sliding his hands underneath me and lifting me into the air. The blurred colors and lines of the world around me seem to melt together into a swirled palette of grays. Black creeps into the edges of my vision like an old, fading photograph. The dizzying world around me spins even as I let my vision go black without so much as a struggle. A single name is whispered into the back of my mind as I lose consciousness:

_Ardyn._


	40. Back in Five

I reach consciousness gradually, struggling against the slit of light escaping through the heavy navy blue curtains hanging over the wide window across the room. I take a deep breath; my sides throb in protest. Grimacing, I move to push myself up into a sitting position; my heart flutters into the base of my throat when only my left hand grazes the cool, dark sheets. Instead, I feel a slight tug on my right bicep—at least, what remains of it. Swallowing hard, I glance over toward the I.V. rack on the right side of the bed, following the trail of plastic that disappears under the sleeve of the black shirt I've been changed into.

Goosebumps raise on my skin; I cringe. I can't feel them on that side. Taking another deep breath, I push myself up with my left arm, my ribs echoing their screams of pain. I ignore the ache and press my lips together, reaching around to what remains of my right arm but never once looking. A wave of nausea washes over my head when my fingers brush against the end of the stump that was once a lithe, strong limb. Continuing up, I find the taped end of the I.V. tube and jerk the end out, setting myself free. I shudder, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and forcing myself to my feet.

"Just don't think about it," I mutter, tearing my eyes away from the newspaper on the table with bold headlines announcing the death of Lady Lunafreya.  _And what about the other casualties?_ "Maybe it won't hurt as much."

Stumbling toward the window and using the furniture along the way as a means of balance, I pull the curtains open one at a time to reveal the ruined city of Altissia below. Water floods the lower streaks, debris of citizens' homes drifting along the rippling currents covering all land. Workers wade through the knee-deep waves, ever-so-slowly pulling the remains of the city back together. The gray skies have cleared, leaving a blue window above that's all too perfect in the eyes of current events.  _Arma... Signum doesn't know._

I turn back to scan over the room, but there's no sight of my phone. I wouldn't be surprised if it fell after I passed out. All I remember is Gladio coming at me with his sword... and then there's nothing. I watch as a uniformed man dives into the deeper waters where the gondola once ran, only to emerge with the lifeless body of a young girl. I recognize her as one of the children playing outside the Leville just the day before the attack.  _Maybe... he doesn't have to know._  The door to the room creaks open uneasily, hesitant footsteps padding into the room and stopping at the wooden table a short distance behind me. I turn back to see the nervous smile of a middle-aged man.

"Hello Miss, er, Callen," he greets, pausing to glance at the briefcase he laid on the table. "I see you're doing better. My name is Don Carver. I'm here to, uh... Well, I've been treating you and your friends since the attack." He clears his throat awkwardly, pushing the round glasses perched on the bridge of his sharp nose up. One tanned hand uneasily reaches up to comb his graying brunette hair back. "They thought I should at least get your measurements before beginning my work."

"Your... work?" I frown, turning to face him. My stomach turns uneasily when I glance once more toward the briefcase on the desk.

"Yes," he sighs. "I am a doctor in its simplest sense; I can effectively treat a variety of wounds. My main focus, however, is in the world of prosthetics."

"Pros..." I trail off, a shudder racking down my spine.  _Don't think about it._

"No need to worry," he rushes. "I don't produce lifeless, deadweight limbs. I work for those who, like you, spend their lives fighting in defense of someone important." He reaches forward, unclasping the locks on the case and lifting the lid. The case swivels around to face me, though its main contents are metal bits, measuring tapes, and other tools I don't recognize. "Around a decade ago, I invented the first effective prosthetic to connect to nerves, and ultimately, to the brain. My system persuades the mind itself that it has its own lost limb back."

Now in territory he knows well, Carver's fingers cease to tremble, instead reaching inside the case and pulling out a measuring tape. "The big man outside said you would want such a thing to effectively protect the king. You friend with the accent confirmed, but ordered that I ask permission before continuing past measurements." Gray eyes flicker up to meet mine. "What say you?"

"I..." Turning sharply to look back out the window to the destruction outside, I find the cold fingers of my left hand gripping the wooden sill tightly, blunt nails digging into dusty wood. There's a sharp, breath-taking tug on my heart and I shake my head.  _Even with two arms... I couldn't save them. Any of them. Wyn, Arma,... Insomnia. But Noct..._ It's just not a risk I can take. I take a deep breath and nod, turning my gaze back to Carver. "Okay, yeah. How long will it take?"

"The measurements or the building of the arm?" he asks, readying his equipment.

"Both, I guess."

"Measuring should only take a few minutes," Carver replies, his voice on the verge of nervousness as he thinks to answer quickly. "Building should take but a day or two. Much, uh, quicker than you would think, yes?"

"Yeah," I nod, carefully stepping over to stand before him. He offers me a quick, anxious smile before raising the white tape in his hands.

"Alright, Miss Callen. I'll need you to extend both arms out to your sides, and make sure to keep them as level with your shoulders as you can."

After moving around into bizarre poses for Carver to measure and take notes on for at least twenty minutes, I walk back to the window as he backs his things. He explains several procedures and cautions and such as he goes, but I'm not listening, only nodding along tiredly to his muttered jargon. As his footsteps trail away toward the door, I hear him mumble an apology and hurry off.

I sigh, taking one last look at the overcast sky before turning back. I frown, watching the dim shape of Ignis stand in the doorway a moment longer before stepping into light. My heart catches in my throat when the shades over his eyes catch the reflection of the weather and he awkwardly steps toward the chairs at the front of my room, feeling one before settling in it less-than-gracefully. A thick layer of tension has divided the room between us, and for a moment, I can't breathe around the lump of dread caught in my throat.  _There's no way that he..._ He stares straight forward, searching for the right words.

Ignis cares. That's his job within our group of guardians. Yes, he's an advisor, and that may always be his primary focus, but caring is just  _Ignis._ He does the laundry, cooks, cleans after us, offers words of advice, and offers listening ear and a shoulder to cry on. A diligent friend and a devoted companion. He kills quickly and heals even quicker because he  _cares._ But Ignis is only human. We should have realized...  _I_ should have realized... Even the caretaker needs saving. In his one moment of dire, immediate need, I failed him. I thought only of myself and my dependency on the survival of my brother. After everything he's done to save me from the imperials, the Lucians, and even  _myself,_ I failed to lift a finger when a weak, slipping grasp would have sufficed. And now...

"I should've been there," I force out, losing my will to look at the gnarled scar ripped across his forehead, nose, and lips, cutting over the closed eyes concealed behind those blasted shades. He says nothing, his fingers digging deep into the dark material of his pants. "I let it all get in my way, I wasn't..." I grit my teeth and swallow hard to loosen my tightening throat. "I wasn't strong enough."

"This isn't your fault, Rayne," Ignis replies lowly, eyebrows furrowed.

"No, it is," I shake my head, frowning at the ornate blue vase filled with dying flowers resting on the bedside table. "I was the closest to you. I shouldn't have thought that I could save you all." I take a deep breath, though my fingers have already begun to tremble with all the feelings I've avoided and bottled away onto storage shelves for "later." "Iggy, I..."

"No," he cuts me off sternly. "Stop blaming yourself. I cannot allow you to lock yourself up with guilt again for the sake of your own gods-forsaken sanity." He shakes his head, loose strands of hair he missed with his comb waving along limply. "I see now that I should have waited a bit longer before..."

"That wouldn't have changed anything," I scoff, moving to cross my arms and freezing with a cringe. "You've all lost so much and it's because I lost sight of why I'm even here." There's a moment of silence. "Gladio was right all that time ago when he said Regis chose wrong. He knew from the beginning that Arma would be the reason..." I trail off, shaking my head.

"Arma was nearest to you," Ignis replies. "I confess I'd be disappointed had you made no effort to save him, regardless of your relation to him." His fingers tangle together on his lap. "You lost your arm trying to save your brother; I wouldn't call that nothing."

"An arm's replaceable," I huff. "But I highly doubt Arma, Wyn, and Lunafreya are."

"And you think you're the only one suffering?" he growls, catching me by surprise. " _Wake up,_  Rayne. You're not here alone any longer, despite anything your father may have taught you. Have you forgotten about the rest of us? Gladiolus is still Noct's shield, Prompto his friend, and I his advisor. You are not alone. Stop pretending. The weight does not have to rest on your shoulders alone.  _Then_  Regis would have been mistaken. Apart, we have our own weaknesses that stop us from progressing. Why do you think he sent all five? Stop blaming yourself and perhaps next time I shall stay longer."

"Iggy..."

He stands and turns back toward where he came from, unsteadily reaching forward and grasping the doorframe after a few long steps. "For your reference, today is September eighth." He pauses, turning his face to his shoulder as if he was trying to see me. There's a sharp bitterness to his voice, such a solid contrast between his usual warm, wry nature. "Happy birthday, Rayne. I do hope your day improves."

And then he's gone, disappearing into the shadows of the dark hallway. Ignis's bombshell leaves me staring at his empty seat with my heart stinging from the blow. I don't care about birthdays; I never have. But Ignis... I've never seen him so cold. The riverbed of his care has run dry.

Suddenly, my room feels cramped and stuffy. My head throbs with each painful step I take across the room. I step out into the dim hallway, shuddering at the cool air that stings my skin. The hall is eerily empty, ornate carpet twisting its pattern down the long hallway and around the corner. I glance back at my door at the end of the passage.

Beside my door is a card with my name scrawled across as "Rain Calen" beneath my list of injuries. I resist the urge to rip the horrific spelling job down and force myself to walk down the long, dark hallway. The first door I pass is labelled "Minor injuries: Pronto Organtum." I roll my eyes.  _I wouldn't trust whoever wrote these to treat a paper cut._ I walk all the way down, soon realizing this entire floor was reserved for the five of us, including "Ignit Sciensha" and "Gladdio Amysittia." At least they spelled Noct's name right.

I turn around to head back only to see Prompto and Gladio heading toward me halfway down the hallway. The blonde's already somber face falls sullen upon seeing the limp end of my T-shirt sleeve. I force a smile onto my face anyway, though it's more pained than happy. Gladio just looks glad to see me conscious.

"What're you two up to?" I ask casually, tilting one head to the side.

"Entertaining ourselves," Gladio shrugs. A smug grin spreads across his lips, though I can see the traces of a repressed pain underneath. "You seen the name plates yet?"

"Yeah," I scoff. "Was that you two?"

"Maybe," Prompto drags out with a forced mischievous grin. "Maybe not." I breathe a sigh of relief. "I guess we just needed a distraction, y'know?"

"Good. I was hoping their wasn't some incompetent nurse wandering the halls ready to kill someone with a syringe."

"That's... an interesting scenario," Noct's shield chuckles half-heartedly, scratching at the rapidly overgrowing scruff along his jaw. He claps a hand down against Prompto's back. "Catch ya later, Prom. Why don't you try to get Iggy in a better mood?"

"Alrighty!" Prompto nods, flashing a smile to each of us before hurrying off to "Ignit Sciensha's" room.

"Why send the kid off so soon?" I tease, continuing my walk to my room. I hit the light switch upon stepping inside, though the room doesn't get much brighter. I pace over to the window, ignoring the protesting of my sides, and pull the curtains shut abruptly. I can't stand to look out at the dreary ruins any longer than I already have.

"Didn't think he'd wanna stick around much longer," Gladio shrugs, welcoming himself in. I get the feeling he's already spent some time here. Come to think of it, so has Ignis. He knew exactly where the chair he wanted was in correlation with the door. Weird. I can't help but wince at the stinging lash of guilt that whips across my chest. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good, all things considered," I shrug, keeping my back to him and watching bits of dust flutter to the floor from the dark curtains.

"Something's bothering you," he accuses. I roll my eyes, looking back irritably to see him crossing his arms over his tattooed chest. "I saw Iggy leaving your room a few minutes ago and he didn't look too happy."

"He was feeling pretty snippy today," I grumble. Gladio shakes his head with a sigh.

"He's got it pretty hard; you know how he obsesses over Noct's wellbeing and all. Prince Charmless ain't doin' too good these days."

"Can't say I blame him," I huff. He raises an eyebrow expectantly; I give in with hefty sigh. "He was just pissed off because of how I feel about this entire situation."

"And..?" Gladio encourages impatiently.

"And you were right," I snap, my irritation peaking sharply. "Is that what you wanted to hear? You were right from the beginning; I shouldn't be here. Regis made a mistake in thinking I was ready for all this." Gladio's face falls, obviously taken aback by my response.

"That's not what I..."

"I don't want to hear a lecture about duties and purposes either," I interrupt, glowering at him. It all flowing out in a panicked mess. Panicked because it's escaping, all of it. I've turned the key in a rusty lock that hasn't been opened in years; I'm letting it out and it's terrifying. My only defense is to fend off everything he has left to shout at me while I fight to push my melting walls back up around me. "I just... wasn't meant for this. It should've been Arma out here. He could've saved them and then maybe he wouldn't be gone. Insomnia wouldn't have..." I wince, coughing as a sharp clench in my throat chokes me. I can't blame Monica and Dustin anymore. This is all on me.

Gladio frowns, watching me fume in silence. Several torturously long seconds pass before he speaks, his voice softer than I would expect. "When we first left Insomnia, I was weak; we all were. There was no way to prepare us for what was outside that shield." He offers a more amicable expression as he slowly makes his way to me. "You used a phoenix down to save me when we took down our first Imperial base. And with Titan, you used your only potion to revive me even though you'd crushed every #$%^ bone in your leg. You've saved Prompto and Noct too many times to count. We owe our lives to you, Rayne. No matter how little you think you've done, you've saved us all a bit more than anyone else could have." He stops in front of me, gaging my response. A sly smile creeps onto my face.

"Man, never thought I'd find an ultra-rare Vulnerable Gladiolus."

"Five star?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Six," I tease, cocking my head to the side. He chuckles, shaking his head and reaching up a hand to push back his hair and resting the other on his hip.

"You don't believe me," he accuses lowly.

My smile falls and I roll my eyes. "Why does it matter?"

"Just never thought  _you'd_  be the emotionally unstable one outta all of us," he shrugs, crossing his arms. "I don't know how I'm supposed to help you," he admits.

"Don't," I huff, though I can't tear my eyes away from his. "I don't need it." I never thought amber could be such a pretty color. The color of preserved power untold. Not soft gold but not solid stone. The color of Gladio.

"There's gotta be something," he presses, his tone still light through the gravity of our situation, ignoring the impending doom of our future. Truthfully, I want to wrap my arms around him and just hold him there in silence, thanking the gods that we both survived the living hell that just passed over Altissia. Unfortunately, I only have one arm and I've never been quite that bold. Gladio, however is another story. His hands gripping my hips gently, he pulls me closer and smiles smugly. "How's that?"

"I dunno," I shrug, fighting a smile. I raise my right arm, brushing my fingers against the back of his neck. My straight face breaks when he suppresses a shudder at the cold touch.

"Tough crowd," he mutters, though there's a gleam in his eyes. "How about..."

"Shut up and kiss me already, you idiot," I huff. He laughs, shaking his head.

"Right to the point, then."

It's like a jolt of electricity shoots through my veins at the brush of his lips, awakening every fiber of my being like a wave washing over my head.

Fingers grip at everything they can, holding tightly and refusing to let go. Subconscious fear claws its way into the gaps between our pressed bodies, whispering twisted rumors of hatred, dark secrets, death. Rumors of failure. Another movement fills the gap and fear squeezes its way into another crack. I don't either of us has ever been held this tight. My head begins to spin and my lungs scream for fresh air. I ignore both; this moment shouldn't ever have to end.

But it does. One thing crashes into another, flipping over and over across the jagged ground, deadly sharp shards of glass flying into the air and landing in my chest one by one. Fire surges over my skin, leaving it so hot it feels cold. Over the screams tearing through my head, one wisp of smoke slips into my ear, flooding my mind with a hissed whisper:  _Ignis. It's my..._ I shove Gladio's chest so hard I stumble backwards onto the floor. My wrist pops harshly, my fingers trembling as I reach up to push my hair out of my face. My push left Gladio teetering backwards; he catches himself and scratches at his beard uncomfortably, watching as I ramble in a shaky voice.

"I c-can't, Gladio. This isn't... I don't want us to become a... a  _thing."_ I can feel my head getting lighter by the second, my breath catching in my throat and choking me. "A distraction... That's what we've b-been fighting this whole t-time."

"Rayne, it's not..." he starts with a sigh, running a hand through his hair and resting the other on his hip.

"It's why Iggy's blind," I force, staring intently at the floor to refocus my scattered brain. "You were too busy saving me to go help Ignis."

"Prompto went after Ignis," Gladio replies with a frown. "You're just as valuable to us as he is."

"You shouldn't have..."

"Well what did you want me to do!?" he growls, his composure melting away like ice in Hammerhead. "The entire square was crumbling and then you  _screamed_ into the phone. I'm supposed to ignore that?" he demands, his warm amber eyes now cold and sharp, stabbing me with their intensity. "You have to choose who to die for," his eyes go softer. "There're too many; Noct was chosen for me. But somewhere along the way, you, Iggy, and Prompto wandered into that choice too." I tear my eyes away from the floorboards to find his staring right back at me, filled to the brim with a raw, almost unnatural sincerity. I can't take it anymore; my eyes fall back to the worn wood beneath us. "They're all there—but you can't save them all, Rayne."

"Gladio, I just need to be alone for a while."  _Please._

"Fine," he gives in, though there's a distinct lack of bitterness in his voice. It's almost as if he's learning to respect peoples' wishes. Funny how it happened now. I keep my eyes locked on the floor as he treads away, listening carefully as the gentle thumps of his boots against the floor fade. They stop suddenly; I look up to see him standing in the doorway, hesitating. "Keep in mind, you're the only one that's blaming you. Try working on it." And then he's gone, disappeared with the rest of them.  _I can't._

The waterworks start up again, wrapping their hot tendrils of fear and anguish firmly around my throat and choking me. I throw my arm around my knees, drowning out the strangled, painful sounds of my sobs and hiccups and sniffles. I imagine it's not a pretty sight, but I don't care anymore. The boxes and bottles and jars of fears and reactions contained throughout my entire life have run out of room in the storage base of my mind; it's time to clear the cobwebs out. All that cleaning leaves me exhausted, passed clean out with my back slouched against the wall.

Somehow, I wake up under the covers of my bed the next morning.

_~Four Months Before~_

_My father enters my house extra early, followed by a bustling group of women here to "encourage me." I manage to struggle free with the lame excuse that I left my phone at Wyn's apartment. While they were cooing, I shoved it down the front of my shirt._

_Wyn opens his door quickly upon hearing my footsteps approaching. Dressed fully in his uniform, he looks all too pure and white compared to what I know now. I drop my bag on his counter, concealing its contents from the camera across the room._

_"I have this switch I found in an actual explosive testing lab," I explain, shoving the complex device toward him. "We'll just have to pretend you've got a bomb planted at the Citadel." I shove the bag into the cabinet beside me and turn to face him. Wyn frowns at the controller in his hands before sighing and setting it back down. "You okay?"_

_"Why did it have to come to this?" he asks, his light eyes locking on mine. "Someday, when the empire and the Crown City learn to get along, I'm come for you, hm?"_

_"Sounds good," I reply, smiling. He forces a grin and leans forward to press a kiss to my forehead._

_"Let's get this show on the road then?"_

_"Not yet," I shake my head, leaning forward to rest the side of face against his chest. "It's still too early. I'm not ready."_

_"Just remember to stick with the story," he mutters, smoothing a gloved hand over my hair gently._

_"Stop talking about the plan for a minute," I mumble, clinging to him like he's my last possible lifeline. **Gods, just let me be vulnerable.**_

_"So what do you want me to say?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"That's not going to work for a man who has quite **a lot** to say," he teases, his accent adding to the lighthearted tone he's shooting for. I've never superficial. The trees he hides behind are too thin. "I have so much to tell you," he sighs. "And there's not even close to enough time. I thought 'life's not fair' only extended to a bad gamble or a lost battle every once in a while. Nothing like this."_

_"Welcome to the real world," I reply, pulling away to grin at him. "And welcome to the darkness. I hope you enjoyed your stay."_

_"Of course. I wish with all my heart to bring you to the light someday," he smiles, ducking down to press a kiss to my lips. It speaks volumes, more than his stumbled, awkward words could have. This man really knows how to make a girl swoon. But it's time to keep the swooning to a minimum. This is soon to be goodbye; I'd like to say we'll meet again, but I've never been an optimist. I shoot for reality and hit the outer ring of pessimism every time. "Ready to go?"_

_"Yeah. Arma should be at the office by now." I can't call him; there are people in the Citadel fully capable of tracking the conversation. If anything, Arma can use his disabilities to get out of this situation. He said he'd be acting a bit off with his vision and his hearing, just so he has some sort of alibi. It's a simple plan, but I firmly believe that we can get out in one piece. "He left early this morning. He's probably been waiting."_

_Wyn nods, taking the controller into his hands and concealing it somewhere in the top of his uniform. Glancing toward the camera one last time, I take my phone out of my pocket and leave it on the counter, right next to his. It's ten; show time._

_"Grab my arm," I hiss as we head to the elevator. "Tight. You're keeping me from running, remember?" Wyn complies easily, a hard look of determination overtaking his features as he grips my elbow. Not many people are leaving the building today, mostly young adults on their day off and preteens off to swim at the pool. I look up at the elevator's camera and hide a smile. The red light is dead. We only receive a few apprehensive looks._

_Following the act easily, Wyn leaves ahead of me, his steps long and brisk as he pulls me along. I'm not even pretending anymore; I almost have to jog to keep up with him. Just for fun, I give that #$%^ & of a receptionist in the front a pleading, panicked look. She continues to file her nails at her desk, merely raising one pencil-thin eyebrow. Once we're outside, Wyn opens my door, pushing me in gently. I fish my keys out of my pocket. It's not an act anymore; my fingers are honestly trembling._

_"We headed toward the south end of the city, correct?"_

_"Out and through the barrier," I nod. "We should be able to get past the gatekeepers if they see the threat." He sighs, taking the controller from his shirt and raising an eyebrow at me._

_"Alright, love, let's get this show on the road."_

_I start the car, pulling out of the parking lot and speeding away down the road. The first five minutes are spent navigating the ever-crowded roads of Insomnia. Living in the inner city isn't so bad if you know the shortcuts. Today, though, I can't take my normal routes. We're not going anywhere near the Citadel. Only the gods know how long we have until people begin to realize that we've left. After I pull onto the longer, winding roads leading to the outer city, I relax just a bit. There's less traffic and we're about twenty minutes away from freedom._

_Suddenly, Wyn sighs, turning down the air conditioning so I can hear what he says clearly. I give him a brief glance before turning my eyes back to the road. "I know it's selfish," he starts, reaching a hand forward and resting it on my leg. **Don't.** "But I want you to at least consider coming with me." I frown, feeling a sharp twinge in my chest resonate throughout my body. "We can take this car and go, have a new beginning. The world's not as small as it appears, Rayne."_

_"I can't leave," I insist, glancing into the rearview mirror nervously. We're not being followed. "My family's here. My **friends**  are here." Noct's face flashes in the back of my mind. "I could never abandon Lucis."_

_"I love Tenebrae," he shakes his head, looking out his window wistfully. "My mother and Kara live there. I would never dream of betraying the imperials. And yet here we are, disobeying all authority to save each other. I think a fresh start sounds impeccable, especially by your side."_

_"Trust me, it's tempting," I reply tiredly. "It's just... I think about it and then I can't help but think about how it would break Ignis's and Prompto's hearts, and how bitter Noct would become. I can't do that to them. I can't be selfish for a moment more or people's lives are trashed."_

_"Scars make people tougher," he shrugs, turning to face me. "You should know that by now."_

_"Yeah, but..." A glint in the mirror catches my eye and suddenly there are three large, black SUVs hot on our trail. **@#$%.** "We've been discovered. New plan."_

_I jerk the steering wheel to the left, turning an especially sharp turn and barely catching the road back down to the inner city. I swerve my way around slower cars, my heart speeding with my own vehicle. Wyn watches the side mirrors uneasily, fingers flitting over the device in his hands anxiously. One out of three black cars manages the turn and continues hot on our tail. I recognize a member of the Kingsglaive in the passenger side. My throat catches when I see Cor right beside him._

_"Lose them?" Wyn suggests, raising an eyebrow._

_"I'm trying," I huff, making a sharp right turn. A woman and her daughter jump out of the road upon seeing us barreling toward them, a line of cars, veering away. I press the gas a bit harder, skidding around another turn. "Something in the system must've stalled for Arma."_

_"Unless he changed his mind," Wyn replies, though there's strong doubt laced in his voice. He understands my brother's loyalty to me. He always gets it. "Do you think we could get off on this road ahead?"_

_"The others are gonna try to cut us off," I shake my head, watching Cor coming closer before taking another sharp turn. "They know you've got something threatening, though. They're not trying to kill us, just to stop us."_

_"So what do we do?" he asks, pushing his hair up out of his face. "I don't think..." He's cut off as a loud pop rings through the car, the whole vehicle shaking before leaning back to the left. "Was that the tire?" He looks back and immediately ducks down behind the headrest, narrowly missed by the bullet that flies through my windshield. "They're not trying to kill us?" he repeats incredulously._

_"I don't know," I snap, swerving through a red light and turning right. "Sit straight."_

_"Do you know where you're going?" he asks suddenly, glancing at me._

_"Of course I do," I scoff, the car skidding around a left turn. The block is extra short, blocked off by the SUV swerving around the corner and right toward us. **We're almost there**. From here I can see the exit to Insomnia. I hardly have time to react before two white lines shoot out in front of me, jerking the vehicle to the left._

_There's a hard slam to the right of the car and then we're in the air. My fingers grip the steering wheel until my knuckles turn snow-white. My eyes and mouth are clenched shut as we hit the ground. We roll too many times to count before landing upright. My head pounds wildly, something hot splattering across my face at the final impact. The world spins coming into view slowly. The air smells of smoke and blood._

_My legs are caught between the crushed dashboard and the driver's seat. I look over my bleeding knuckles cautiously, only to see a third pale hand gripping the wheel loosely. Swallowing hard, I follow the crimson-stained sleeve up to the body it belongs to and shudder. The door on Wyn's side dented in sharply, skewering him to the leather seat and leaving his once cheerful eyes empty. Choking on a sob, I reach forward and touch his cheek. **Freezing.**_

_"Wyn..." I whisper, reaching out and pushing his pale eyelids down with trembling fingers. There's no more light in this shadow of a city; all that remains in an empty black hole that sucks in its victims and rips them apart. I see home in a different light. This city isn't my home. Wyn... Wyn was home to me. "I'm so s..."_

_My door is ripped open and I'm suddenly ripped from my seat. The scream of his name rips through my throat, my nails digging at the hands clutching my body and dragging me away from the only man truly deserving of a full, long life. The only one who died. I scream and shout like an angry toddler, kicking and fighting violently._

_"Rayne, calm down!" Cor commands, shouting by my ear and pulling me farther. "Rayne!"_

_"Let go!" I grit, punching at his stomach. "You don't understand! He...!"_

_"The king's safe," he says, shaking his head and gripping me tighter. "There was no bomb. He's safe."_

_I wretch free of his grasp, falling onto all fours helplessly. The car is now several yards away, a fire burning in the front of the vehicle steadily. **Of course that's what he's worried about.** I scrub away the tears on my cheeks, watching front of the car explode, taking the body of Wyn with it.  **They can't have all of him.**_

_~|~|~|~|~_

_"Rayne."_

_"Huh?" My head snaps up, finding the irritated green eyes of my father._

_"Did you hear any of that?"_

_"Summarize," I sigh, combing a hand through my hair._

_"Tenebrae and Insomnia have managed to remove the imperial influence as of last night," he explains, crossing his arms. "So far, there's been relative peace throughout both kingdoms."_

_"That won't last long," I huff._

_"We'll see," he nods. Cocking his head to the side, my father smiles gently. "I'm proud of you, Rayne, and I know your mother would be proud of you as well. It was hard for you. The decision whether or not to risk the king's life and call a scam is always difficult. You handled it well."_

_"Thanks," I reply under my breath, turning to look out the window from the edge of my white recovery bed. Guilt's already burning at the back of my throat._

_"I've got to go check on Signum," he grumbles, patting my shoulder. "Get well soon, Rayne."_

_I make no effort to reply, merely keeping my eyes turned to the expansive window stretching across the back wall beside my bed in this cage of a recovery room. I feel empty; I feel nothing. Hardly seconds after my door closes gently behind my father, it slams open, punching a hole into the wall behind it. The sound hides the echo of stomping boots for mere moments before it becomes apparent again. My heart skips a beat as I'm ripped off the edge of the bed by the collar of my shirt._

_"You #$%@ traitor!" Noctis shouts in my face, his gray-blue eyes alight with youthful fury. "What the #$%^ was that?!"_

_"Noct," Ignis admonishes, closing the door behind him and crossing his arms._

_"Don't 'Noct' me!" the prince yells, glaring at his advisor. "She helped that imperial escape! We could've had **peace** by now!"_

_"That may be so," Ignis replies stiffly, turning his eyes to me briefly before looking back at Noctis. "However, I'm sure she has reasons she has yet to explain."_

_"That guy didn't have anything over my dad," the prince growls, shoving me back from his grasp, leaving my head spinning as I fall back onto the bed. "And he knows it too; dunno why he gave you a @#$% &%^ pass." He crosses his arms tightly, a burning anger covering the hurt and confusion in his eyes. "I don't trust someone who loved the enemy."_

_"I did it to protect Insomnia," I huff, rubbing my throbbing head._

_"Yeah, right..."_

_"It may have had some elements of betrayal in it," I snap, glowering up at him. "But the imperials were after the same things we were." Pushing myself up until I'm sitting straight, I continue. "They were going to bring me out to their station in Tenebrae and hold me hostage there with the men we traded. I guess they assumed that, because my father's a lead general and all, he'd..." I trail off, shaking my head. "I don't know. And I know you won't believe me, but... Wyn's not the bad guy here."_

_"She says, after warming his bed for three weeks," Noctis mumbles._

_"Is everything that came from Tenebrae evil to you?" I demand. "He was raised alongside Lunafreya. He only joined the imperials to save his family. The people on the other side aren't all evil, Noct. How are you going to criticize me for protecting one good man if it saves **us**? If that legion kept that land and launched a full-fledged attack toward Insomnia, how long do you think your dad would survive holding that shield up?" His face falls for half a second, realization dawning over him before he grasps his slipping irritable mood._

_"So what? I'm supposed to thank you?"_

_"I don't expect anything from you anymore," I mutter, turning back to the window. There's a heavy silence before Ignis speaks._

_"Insomnia took back the land surrounding Tenebrae."_

_"For now," I reply dryly. "Check your..." I'm cut off as Ignis's phone rings, muffled by the material of his pants. "...phone." Ignis glances between me and Noctis with a slight frown before reaching down and taking the device into his hand, swiping swiftly with his thumb._

_"Hello?" There's a long pause as Ignis's face remains unreadable except for the quick dive his green eyes take to the floor. "Of course." And then he hangs up the phone, taking a deep breath before looking back at me._

_"Well?" Noctis prompts, raising one dark eyebrow. Ignis doesn't break eye contact._

_"Insomnia lost."_

_I tear my eyes away from Iggy's looking back out the window. I can feel a small smile creeping up one side of my face; I don't fight it. **Funny. So did I.**_


	41. Skilled Suppressor

"You're done already?" I ask in disbelief, opening my bedroom door to see Dr. Carver waiting patiently with his briefcase.

"I am indeed finished," he replies cheerfully, brushing past me briskly and setting his case on the table. I blink at the empty space left in front of me before shaking my head and shutting the door halfway. "You said you wanted the plain metal design?"

"Pretty sure," I nod, peering around him at the glinting, polished pieces in his case. "@#$%, looks complicated."

"The complicated part is over- for the most part," he responds under his breath, pushing up his glasses and pulling the individual parts out. "Piecing it together is easy; connecting it with your nervous system is fairly difficult."

"Hang on, what?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Explain this whole ordeal again."

"Of course," he nods, looking up. "Your central nervous system- CNS, for short- contains your brain, which acts as the control center for the rest of the nerves in your body. I've installed hypersensiti... Well, that might be a bit over your head," he muses,

"Calling me stupid, Pops?" I tease. He looks up nervously.

"N-no, of course not. It took me decades to develop this, is all."

"I'm kidding," I scoff. "Continue."

"To put it basically, this prosthetic will have the ability to be controlled in every way your...  _late_ arm could, including the perception of touch."

"So basically, it's a robo-arm full of robo-nerves," I clarify. "I'm a cyborg starting today."

"I suppose so," he chuckles, holding up the fully assembled limb. "If you could, stand over there and move your sleeve."

"Alrighty," I huff, standing in the middle of the room where there's plenty of empty space and rolling up my t-shirt sleeve to reveal the badly scarred end to my right arm.

"I am warning you beforehand," Carver says carefully, his gray eyes meeting mine earnestly. "This hurts quite a bit. There's..."

"I don't need to know why," I mutter. "Just do it already."

"Whatever you say," he sighs, holding the round top of the arm up and fitting it nearly up to my shoulder. "Ready?"

"How many times do I have to say..." There's a sharp jerk throughout my entire body as he presses the power button. A continuous throbbing grows more intense as it rips through what remains of my real arm, more electrical currents rushing through my body. I grit my teeth together, refusing to make a sound.

"Doing alright?"

"It's definitely... uncomfortable," I force with a wince. He hides a smile, shaking his head and releasing the button under his finger. Carefully, he reaches down and presses his hand against mine.  _What the..._

"Working?" he chuckles, watching me utterly confused expression. I pull my new hand back toward my face and flex the metal fingers in front of my face. They're the same as my real fingers: long and slender, but with a strong, sure grip.

"You weren't kidding when you said this was like having my arm back again," I mutter, mesmerized.  _How is this even possible? I thought this kind of crap needed the power of the Crystal._  My breath catches in my throat.  _I guess that's why the imperials are winning—they've got this kind of technology on their side. Our "strengths" are dropping like flies._ I hold my arms out and compare them. Except for the metal form of one, alongside its locked panels, they're the same. The same shape, the same width, the same length. This guy deserves more than anything I could ever give him.

"Like it?" he asks, heading back to the table and gathering his things.

" _Like it?"_ I repeat in disbelief, following him. "Dude, I could  _kiss_ you right now!"

"Yes, well," Carver chuckles. "My wife likes you just from what she's heard; let's not ruin that, hm?"

"I guess," I breathe, continuing to fiddle with the tightly secured arm.

"Now, it would be a splendid idea for you to remove it before you sleep; we don't want your body to...  _heal_ to it. It won't hurt as badly, though it may pinch. You have my number if you need anything else."

"Give me a @#$% hug," I huff, yanking him into a tight embrace. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, honestly," he replies, drawing away and adjusting his round glasses. "I wish you the best of luck with His Highness and the rest of your friends; there's something special in store for you all, I know it."

"Thanks," I nod. "Say hello to the misses and to Mini Dave for me?"

"Of course," he replies warmly, looking me over one last time before turning and leaving.

"Whoa!" Prompto gasps, stepping into the room. "You really  _are_ a cyborg now." He gives me a playful grin. "Does it come with lasers?"

"Yeah," I scoff. "And a rocket launcher."

"Thrilling," Ignis replies, deadpan. "Are you ready to go, then?"

"Yup," I sigh, washing me and the younger blonde's fun down the drain and picking up my backpack. I feel a bit off balance. Maybe the right side is a bit lighter than my left, but I can get used to that. The good thing is I have an arm now; we can get a move on. "You guys ready to head back?" I ask, trying to keep my tone light.

"We're all waiting on you, hotshot," Prompto teases, nudging Ignis's elbow gently. "Let's get Noct." I cringe visibly. It's no secret that Noct's handling Luna's death terribly. He hasn't left his room once in the three days I've been awake, he won't talk to  _anyone_ (that  _does_ include Prompto), and he gets annoyed when anyone talks about us moving on. As for me with Arma... Well, let's handle one thing at a time. Scars that've been ripped open take longer to heal, don't they?

Ignis trails after Prompto, tapping his cane against the ground with one hand and lifting his shades with the other. I ignore the sting that slashes across my heart when I see his attempt at doing his hair up as he usually does, several sandy strands falling out of place miserably. Forcing myself not to feel anything, I turn to Gladio, who raises an eyebrow in question, his arms crossed loosely over his chest.

"Better keep an eye out of I'll send some lasers after you," I tease, pointing a finger at him. He raises his hands beside his head with a chuckle.

"Not the lasers," he replies sarcastically, though his voice lacks anything but slight amusement. I roll my eyes, crossing my arms for the first time since before the attack on Altissia.  _Ugh, so weird._ He lowers his hands, glancing at the empty hall behind him before stepping into the room with a sigh. "Feel any better?"

"A bit," I nod, turning my eyes down to the glossy surface of the wooden table beside me. "At least, enough to keep going."

"That's good," he offers, pausing for a moment. "Have you thought about Ar..."

"No," I cut him off, looking back up at him. "I can't right now, and if I die before I do, so be it. I'm fine with that."

"Better," he nods, reaching up to scratch at the scruff along his chin, muttering something about a razor to himself before shaking his head and looking back at me... I fight the urge to smile.  _Does Gladiolus Amicitia, the king of playing everything off cool, look **uncomfortable?**_ "Don't look at me like that," he huffs finally. "I'm leaving this @#$* up to you."

"I already assumed you would," I shrug, stepping right up to challenge his towering height. I'm not short, but I'm sure as heck not six and a half feet tall. "It's fine. Nothing's wrong, I just needed to sort my thoughts out for a bit." I raise a single finger and press it to his lips when he starts to speak, growing dead serious. "But Noctis comes first. Noctis  _always_ comes first. And now with Ignis..."

"I get it," he chuckles, taking my hand out of his face. "We were raised for this, Callen. Taking care of the kids come naturally, yeah?"

"Sure thing,  _Amicitia,"_ I retort with a light smile.

"Stop that," he huffs, jerking away from my cold "fingers."

"Stop what?" I ask, poking at his bare chest again.

" _That_."

"What's the magic word?" I ask sweetly, giving him a sly smile. He wipes it away easily before pulling away all too quickly.

"@#$% off," he mutters, reaching around me and pulling my bag off my back before turning around and heading in the opposite direction steadily.

"... Close enough," I huff, hurrying to catch up to the others. So far, nothing's changed for me. It's my fault, what happened to Ignis and Arma. Wyn. But, if nothing's wrong on the outside, Gladio can't possibly know. It doesn't  _really_  matter to him anyway.

Noctis joins the rest of us silently, his face devoid of any emotion as he carries his bag beside him. Looking over our faces quickly, he turns on his heels and leads the way out of Camelia's enormous home on the edge of the crumbled city of Altissia. I force myself not to look at anyone wandering the flooded walkways or leaning out their windows, though I can tell they're staring at us. The group of king's men who destroyed their homes. Who tore through their normality. Who let the Oracle die.

I stick close to Ignis's side, keeping a finger hooked through the belt loops around his hips. Noctis leads the way with Prompto and Gladio trailing behind him wordlessly. A reflection off my metal arm catches my eye and I look to see what's casting the light. The sun is raised right behind a tall pile of marble rubble across the water, casting a soft, golden glow over the debris.  _A memorial of sorts_. I swallow the lump in my throat and turn away from the scene. Somewhere, beneath that pile of swirled rock, lies the empty, frail body of my older brother. My best friend.

I tear my eyes away and look ahead only to see Prompto staring back at me. He seems to read my mind, his eyes revealing the caution he's taking with his words.

"What're you gonna tell Signum?" he asks softly. I shake my head.

"I don't know." We come to a stop at the entrance to the city, waiting by the steel railing while we wait for Cid to pull into the dock. "It'd be better if I didn't say anything."

"Would it?" Gladio counters, though his question is innocent.

I shrug, watching in silence as Noctis sulks to the other side of the port, standing alone by the rippling water. What used to be crystal clear falls remains as gray, murky ruins beneath the waves. If there was anything in this world I saw as good and innocent before, I see nothing but darkness now. That's why we need Noct. It's why we needed... I sigh, leaning forward against the railing and glancing up at Ignis.

"How're you doing, Iggy?"

"Just fine," Ignis replies tightly, facing straight forward and making no move to continue the conversation. Nodding, I look toward Prompto.

"Get any good pictures of the city?"

"Yeah," the blonde nods, lifting the corner of his camera bag. "I'm almost out of space on this thing. Need a new card."

"Makes sense," I mutter, forcing myself to keep my mouth shut and my irritation at bay. Before the tension amongst us gets to be too much, a familiar boat pulls into the bay, Cid giving a half-hearted wave from the front. "Let's go, guys."

Gladio leads the way to the boat, Prompto motioning to Noctis to get his attention as we get on board. I help Ignis on, directing his steps to keep him from slipping. He utters his thanks before finding his way to the couches and sitting down. Cid eyes him silently, a wave of utter sympathy and painful nostalgia washing over him as I follow, giving him a lazy wave.

He already knows about Lunafreya, just like the rest of the world. I guarantee he tried to prepare himself for our other losses; it was in vain. Noctis climbs on board, tossing his bag under a seat and heading to the back of the boat to stand by himself. Prompto presses his lips together and gives the mechanic a sad smile before sitting beside Ignis, saying something in a hushed voice. I give the boat a once-over before falling into a seat tiredly.

"Thanks for the ride back, Cid," I say with a yawn, watching Gladio set our stuff down before he heads over and plops down next to me.

"Of course," the old man nods. "Gotta watch out fer ya kids."

Sighing, I unlock my phone and put my earphones in. With the rest of the world drowned out, I close my eyes and rest my head on Gladio's shoulder. I can't sleep, rather, I take long, calm breaths and feel the soft vibrations of his muffled voice against my cheek. It takes hours for us to reach the shores of Lucis. In all those hours, Noctis and I remain completely silent, undoubtedly musing over what we've lost, the difference being  _I_  remember all I have left.

Or at least, what I think I have left.


	42. Building Tension

~Several weeks later~

It took us weeks of tension, exhaustion, and pointing fingers to get across Lucis, but we made it. After we landed in Cape Caem to find neither Iris nor Signum living in the house as they promised they would be, Gladio managed to get ahold of Iris and discovered that they had moved back to Lestallum with Cor. We collectively decided that it would be best to move on without stopping by, as hard as it was to know that we might never see them again. Everything's different now. I can't take it back and I can't afford to spend my time visiting family. It's over.

Noctis lost his cool with each of us over time. Each time Prompto tried to lift his spirits, Noct wanted to be left alone. Each time Ignis struggled to make a meal, Noct begged him to just give up. When Gladio pushed him to do better, Noct pushed back with bitter hatred. Every time I offered my help, he didn't need me. He didn't want me. He didn't see why I was even there. It took us weeks, but we made it to the train station that would carry us to our final destination.

Ignis sighs, facing the window even though he can't see the passing scenery. Prompto sits beside him with his hands clasped in his lap, his blue eyes darting all over the train car anxiously. I slump in the seat across from him, arms crossed tightly. Noctis sighs from his seat over the aisle, glaring out at the desert beyond the train tracks.

"So..." Prompto starts nervously, purposely avoiding eye contact. "We're gonna roll through Tenebrae."

"Not before visiting the royal tomb in Cartanica," Ignis replies quietly, twisting his cane between his fingers. It's routine now. Go here, get a weapon. Go there, get a monster. Our only motivation is saving the world from darkness and our only light is flickering out.

"Oh, uh," Prompto stutters, turning from Iggy's scarred face to Noct's empty gaze. "You're sure you're up to that?" Ignis sighs, reaching up carefully to touch the scars that rip over his closed green eyes. Eyes that mean nothing now, except the emotion only they could display for their owner. Eyes that remain empty, whether they're closed or not.

"The wounds have mended," the advisor says, though his voice is less than hopeful as he continues. "Eyesight's a matter of time." We all know it's gone forever. The ironic fate of a man who once begged his world to be crystal clear. Perfect. Gladio huffs, pushing to his feet and pacing over to Noctis.

"The @#$% is wrong with you?" he demands. I frown, looking up at his glower. Noctis looks up, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What?" he snaps, his voice low but stocked full of cold, bitter irritation.

"We're not stopping in Tenebrae," Gladio replies stubbornly. I sigh, shaking my head.

"Gladio..."

"You need to grow up and get over it," Gladio continues coldly.  _This isn't going to make anything better,_ I fire back in my head, but I know it won't do any good. He doesn't get it. He just doesn't. He may have lost his father but he doesn't know what it's like to lose his best friend, his brother, or his lover. He may have lost his home but he has no idea what it's like to watch it fade into complete darkness and trap you behind bars of torturous fear.

"I am over it," Noctis counters, standing. "I'm here, aren't I?" Gladio reaches forward, clutching the front of Noct's shirt roughly.

"Maybe when you're not too busy moping, you can look around and give a @#$% about someone worse off than you," he growls. Ignis's eyebrows pinch together slightly, but he makes no move to calm the two. Prompto presses his lips together, glancing at me before nervously watching the scene again.

"Let go of m.."

"How's that ring fit ya?" Gladio sneers, bending closer to the prince's face. "You rather carry it around than wear it?" His fist tightens. "She gave her life so you could do your duty, not so you could sit around feeling sorry for yourself."

"You don't think I know that?!" Noctis raises his voice. Gladio pushes back harder, shouting.

"You don't! Ignis took one for you too, and for what?!"

"Enough, Gladio!" Ignis snaps.

"You think you're a king, but you're a coward," Gladio growls.

"Shut up!" Noctis shouts, shoving his shield's chest firmly.

"Guys, don't...!" Prompto protests, standing abruptly. Gladio grits his teeth, pushing one hand against the blonde's face and shoving him to the ground. Huffing, I crouch down and help Prompto back up.

"I get it, alright?! I get it!" Noctis cries, pushing Gladio away.

"Then get a grip!" Gladio yells. "Pull your head outta your @#$ already!"

"Guys!" I stand straight up, stepping forward and pushing them apart roughly, ignoring the sharp pain that shoots up my right shoulder. "Knock it off!"

"He...!" Noctis starts.

"No," I cut him off firmly. "Gladio needs to calm down and lessen up, I know," I admit, giving the shield a pointed look. "But he's right, Noct. You don't have to get over it so soon, but we need to move on. Stop letting her get in the way of..."

"She's not in the way!" Noctis grits.

"We need to hurry up and save Lucis already!" I shout back, losing my patience. "How long do you think Ardyn's going to wait, huh?"

"Funny hearing that from a @#$* traitor," Noctis growls, grabbing hold of my collar and jerking me forward. "Why the @#$% are you even here?! You don't care about...!"

"Noct," Ignis warns.

"Why would I still be here if I didn't care about it!?" I demand, taking hold of his black jacket. "Why would I bother to go through this hell?!"

"Because you  _knew!"_ he practically screams, shoving me off him. I stumble backward, catching myself on the window. "You're guilty for a reason! It's  _your fault,_  Rayne! It's what you get for working with him!" With one last glare at me, he turns on his heels and stomps away swiftly, slamming the car door shut behind him.

"Noct!" Prompto calls.

"Leave him," Ignis says sharply, gripping his cane tightly.

"Rayne...?" Gladio frowns, staring at me in pure confusion. But I can't make myself look back at him.  _Noct's, why did you...? I thought..._ Shaking my head, I hurry to brush past him, hurry to escape the tension. A hand grips my arm tightly, stopping me. "What was he..."

"Get off me," I grit, ripping my arm free and heading in the opposite direction of Noctis. Taking a deep breath, I let my feet carry me back to the only familiar place on this train: our bunks. Throwing open the red door, I flop down onto the bottom bunk to the left, staring up at the underside of the top bunk. The door slides shut on its own.

After Wyn died, Noctis and Ignis confronted me. Noct accused me over and over again of being a traitor, of trying to dismantle Insomnia by setting Wyn free. I had no choice; I made up the concept of an imperial fleet attacking the Crown City. I brought in the image of King Regis dying by protecting his people. I convinced Noct that he needed me to do that. I convinced him that I saved his father's life. When I predicted that Insomnia would fall, I was only kidding. Playing a dangerous game with apathy.  I guess he assumed I knew something beforehand because we've been nowhere near as close since our trip to Galdin Quay. He's felt more betrayed since he realized that I blatantly lied that day; I was only saving Wyn to save Wyn. 

I miss the days when I could get him laughing.

I've talked to Ignis about it; he understands. He gets it, or at least, he  _did_ before he grew all cold toward us after Altissia. I guess he doesn't let himself feel anymore since he started caring too much for us. I guess we all changed after Insomnia.

I close my eyes, laying my head back on my pillow and sighing. I get what Noctis is going through, I really do. I've been through it before—not the same way, but the same feeling. I'm still not over it. I can still see his sparkling eyes, feel his comforting warmth, hear his light voice. He was the light in my darkness and I extinguished it while trying to save it. I ran from the wind too quickly with the candle. But I've moved forward. Neither of us is good at handling our emotions—so why is it that  _I'm_ the one who progressed? Noctis is the one who needs it most... I guess the universe doesn't bend to our rule of "Noct first."

I don't know how long I lay there before the door slides open slowly, footsteps heading into the room steadily before the door slides shut again behind them. The room is dead silent for several long seconds. The end of the bed sinks dramatically, creaking and groaning under the weight of my visitor. One heavy, warm hand rests on my leg gently. A deep, gentle voice breaks the silence.

"Noct wouldn't be too happy to see you sleeping on his bed." I don't reply, keeping my eyes shut and willing Gladio to leave. I'm not sure I can face this explanation to Mr. Duty-And-Dedication himself. I saw the rage in his eyes when he heard about the traitorous Kingsglaive. I know how much he hates a liar. He's sworn time and time again that he's dedicated to Noctis alone. I guess none of us is really who we say we are.

"Rayne, I know you're awake." Fingers trail up to my stomach, another hand joining the other side of my face. I can feel him hovering over me and struggle to resist the urge to hold my breath. My heart pounds against my chest; I internally roll my eyes.  _Now is a **highly** inappropriate time. _" 'member what Sig told me last month?" I still don't give in, wracking my brain for anything Signum might have said relating to this occasion. There's nothing. I gasp in surprise when Gladio's fingers dig into my sides, fighting his hands desperately as an uncontrollable squeal escapes my lips.

"Gladio!" I protest, falling back breathlessly after he stops and punching his shoulder. "What the @#$%?!"

"You were being stubborn," he chuckles, looking over my face playfully. "He told me you were pretty ticklish."

"I figured," I huff, reaching up and pushing his long, messy hair down into his face. He puffs, blowing the brunette strands out of his amber eyes before lifting one hand to push it back. "How the heck does it stay back without all that gel the other guys use?" I ask with a light laugh.

"Just grows like that," he shrugs. I grin.

"Yeah, I remember that pineapple faze you had. Hair was sticking straight up all the time, looked like electrocution was part of your morning routine."

"I dunno, the ladies thought it was pretty great," he teases. I roll my eyes.

"From what I hear, you didn't even  _kiss_ a girl until you washed all that hairspray out."

"Rumors don't mean @#$%," he scoffs. The air is forced from my lungs as a body of roughly two hundred pounds flops down on top of me lazily. I wince, rolling my eyes when Gladio laughs. "Me and Kayla had some good fun in second grade."

"Yeah, okay," I huff, reaching my hand back up to his hair and tangling my fingers amongst the strands before giving a good tug. "I can't breathe, you idiot."

"Cute," he grimaces, grabbing my wrist and pinning it back to the mattress.

"Kinky," I tease, wiggling my eyebrows. Grunting, he rolls off me and lays on the remaining sliver of space on the mattress. There's a long moment of pure silence between us, broken only by the rhythmic sound of the train rapidly chugging across Niflheim territory. Finally, Gladio opens his eyes and looks over at me.

"I didn't come in here to tickle you and get my hair pulled."

"I know," I sigh, sitting up just enough to lean back on my elbows.

"Noct's havin' a rough time, sayin' things he doesn't mean and all," he continues, scratching at his chin. "But... He's been really cold toward you lately and I don't think there's no reason for that."

"Considering he just threw a tantrum about traitors, I don't think so either."

"Spill."

"Okay, well," I huff, searching for a starting place. "How much do you remember about Wyn Iterum?"

"Iterum?" he frowns, looking up at the mattress above us. "Imperial leader who came here so Insomnia could marry you off and settle a peace treaty. Turns out, we were gonna kill him off and take back the area by Tenebrae and they were planning on doing the same thing to you." He pauses, glancing at me. "Don't really know what went down after that. There was a car crash that got him killed and you were the driver, but there're lots of theories about why you were even there."

"Hm," I hum, looking down at the scratches cut along the length of my left arm. "And which do you believe?"

"None of 'em," he shrugs. "Noct asked me the same thing the day after it went down. I didn't want to get meddled in all the rumors and @#$%, so I let the whole thing be. Waited to hear something from you, but you never spoke up about it."

"Yeah," I huff. "I just... didn't want to make anyone else angry, you know?"

"So, what's the true story?" Gladio raises an eyebrow.

"To keep it simple, no one who knew about the whole ordeal thought it was their job to tell me anything except that I was getting married and shipped off to the imperials," I mutter. "So I let myself just go through the motions. That was... a big mistake, because the 'motions' meant Wyn and I got a little  _closer_ than we were supposed to."

"Fell in love," he mumbles. I nod.

"I guess. The sad part is Wyn knew what he was there for and he fell anyway. Changed his mind. But he still wouldn't betray his family, so I suppose that's good." I sigh.

"You seem to have that effect on people."

"Whatever. Anyway, my dad told me the plan the day before the wedding, and I..." I shake my head, glaring at the top bunk. "I was pissed off, to say the least. I sure as heck wasn't going to let them take him away like that, but that meant disobeying Regis and I was  _actually_ willing to do it. In fact, it got so far that  _I_ would count what I did basically as an act of treason."

"You helped him escape," Gladio clarifies, his voice tighter, shorter than it was before. I fight the urge to defend myself and nod.  _He wanted to know the truth. He deserves it. I deserve this, not him._

"Yeah. We set it up to look like Wyn had a bomb or two planted in the Citadel. He was supposedly holding me hostage and forcing me to drive him out of the city to safety. In the eyes of Insomnia, I would only be trying to save Regis." I feel so dirty saying it out loud, but I know I had my reasons and they were enough at the time.

"While we were driving away, Cor and some guards started following us. Wyn spent so much time trying to convince me to go with him; I guess he knew something was brewing back at Niflheim. But I couldn't go that far. I just kept thinking about how my brothers would feel and what would happen to Ignis... I couldn't leave.

"Then someone cut us off and Wyn turned the car so the impact would all hit him. That's what killed him." I close my eyes, taking a deep breath. "Later, Noct came to my room and yelled at me, calling me a traitor, wishing I'd died in the crash, etcetera. I convinced him that I did it because his dad wouldn't be able to hold up the shield during a full attack from the imperials. He took a leap of faith and trusted me on that one." I pause for a moment to plan my next words.

"And then, by the time Insomnia actually fell and Noct's father died, I'd dug myself into such a deep hole that I couldn't climb out. I'd made it look like I knew what was going to happen and that I'd even helped out a little. In case you haven't noticed, Noctis and I haven't really been that close since then." I fall silent, feeling all talked out.  _Astrals, that was a freaking 'woe is me' monologue, wasn't it?_

"He'll get over it," Gladio mutters, though he feels just a bit... distant. "And realize how cowardly he's being. If there's one thing you have in common, it's that @#$% guilt complex." He looks back at me. "As for Wyn... What happened, happened. Can't change it now; I know for a fact that you wouldn't betray us for the imperials now."

"Yeah," I sigh, closing my eyes once more. Even if I couldn't get every feeling or perfect moment captured in my explanation, I know he understands what it was for me. I changed after that; I changed after Altissia. How many more times before I find who I'm really meant to be?

"Hey guys," Prompto calls, stepping into the room. "Train's stopping at a station in a bit, if you wanna stretch your legs."

"You gonna get some pictures?" I ask, sitting up and swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. I'm answered with a bright grin, one that's flashed rarely nowadays. Why can't we be happy? What does Eos want from us? Forcing a smile on my face, I pat Gladio's bare stomach gently. "Let's get goin', Gladdy. We've got legs to stretch and a world to save."

_~Eight years before~_

**_"Don't ever lose it."_ **

_I press my lips together tightly, staring back at my murky reflection in the steamy mirror of the locker room. No one else is around; not many girls enter the training area anyway. They're too busy walking the busy streets of Insomnia with their hands cupping hot mugs of coffee and their shoulders brushing those of their lovers. I drop the towel around my damp skin to the floor, cautiously watching myself in the mirror as I reach toward my bag to retrieve clean clothes._

_I reach for a gray shirt before pausing and looking toward the other end of the faded wooden bench. Even through the mist of trapped shower steam, the amulet shines brightly, light glinting and glittering off its ornate carvings and ridges. A round sapphire shimmers in the center, a circle of engraved symbols reading "Servant and Savior to Caelum" and wrapping their twisted curls around the gem. Altogether, a treasured gift from my father. A treasured gift, however, that I don't understand. He said Arma's hearing is getting better, didn't he? Why is this mine to treasure, then?_

_I gingerly lift the silver chain off the wet bench and stretching my arms to pull it on over my head. Shivering at the touch of cold metal against my bare skin, I look back into the mirror. The amulet is heavy around my neck, but it's a comforting weight that constantly reminds me of my burden- my duty as Rayne Callen, the only daughter and competent fighter of Magnus Callen IV. I reach up with both hands, bringing the cool metal to my lips. **I wonder if it's heavy because**... I close my eyes, taking a deep breath of air around the silver._

_I can almost smell it- the blood of the kings. The blessed blood that provides my family with strength and purpose equivalent to that of the other long, trailing lines of shields and advisors. My father was present when King Regis, at only the age of five, was presented this very capsule and spilled his very own royal blood inside. I watched when Prince Noctis, as a whining toddler, screamed as his father sliced a fine blade across his pale, fat palm. I can still vaguely see the drops of crimson that ran over the sides of the pendant that day, only to be washed away under a gentle stream of cold water by my mother's soft hands. That day I learned that fresh blood is the common currency in this world._

_I tug my shirt on over my head and stuff my sweaty clothes into my bag. I leave without checking to see if I left anything. It's someone else's problem now. My father catches my eye as I leave, straightening._

_"Took you awhile," he comments, nodding for me to keep walking down the hallway. "Have you thought of a main element yet?" I shake my head. He smiles gently. "Tallin tells me you've been quite cold toward his other students lately."_

_"I'm not **cold,** " I shrug. "I just don't like any of them."_

_"Could you try to be a bit more welcoming?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. It's that parental expression that makes those words more of a command than a suggestion. "Remember who you're representing. They're only new guard trainees."_

_"I don't see the point," I shake my head, lifting my bag higher onto my shoulder and huffing when it slips down again. Shaking his head, my father takes the gym bag and carries it for me, continuing his lecture._

_"There's no need to be so standoffish. You're fifteen years old; it's time to act like it."_

_"Yeah, yeah," I say under my breath, avoiding Ignis's eyes as we pass by him. **Why's he even down here?**_

_"What would your mother have to say?"_

_"I don't know," I huff. "Probably something about making you proud. Might have to cut some corners." My father chuckles, clapping a hand down on my back._

_"That sapphire-blue fits you, Rayne. Deep as the ocean, but as cold as ice."_

**_Ice._ **

_Perfect._


	43. Salt in the Wound

_~Eight years before~_

_"Rayne, honestly. Don't you know how tired I am of reminding you to take care of this?" My father, Magnus, emerges from me and my brothers' bedroom and holds up the tight, silver pendant I forgot ten minutes ago._

_"Don't you know how tired I am of hearing about it?" I counter, remaining slouched on the rough, tan couch in our small living room, a smooth, plastic controller pressed against my palms. My eyes never once leave the flashing colors on the television screen, my thumbs flying over buttons at record speed._

_"Hey!" Arma protests when his newly flashing character enters the screen, running on its last life. "Wha—No, no, no, no... **Rayne!** " He tosses his controller to the floor, falling back into his seat with a disappointed huff._

_"Zero deaths!" I cheer, leaping to my feet. Then I turn to face him proudly, holding out one hand with a grin. "Pay up, buddy roll." My older brother sighs, reaching toward his pocket in defeat. He freezes when our father clears his throat, raising one eyebrow sternly._

_"Yeah?" Arma asks, staring back innocently._

_"Go take care of Signum for a few minutes," Magnus commands, stepping out of the doorway and snatching the TV remote off the coffee table. I roll my eyes when the screen shuts off, tossing my controller onto the table and watching it slide a few inches before toppling over the edge onto the worn carpet below. Arma hesitantly gets to his feet, glancing back at me with a shrug. " **Now** , Arma."_

_"You don't have to get mad at him," I huff, earning a scowl._

_"I'm not mad at him," he replies blandly. "He was sending silent messages again. I hate when you two do that, like I'm just as blind as he used to be."_

_"Quit being a drama queen," I retort. He gives me a clear look of disapproval._

_"How long have you had this?" he asks, holding up the pendant._

_"I dunno," I shrug, indifferent. "Why's it matter?"_

_"Have you noticed any differences in training?"_

_"Tallin can't go with me anymore," I mutter, sinking lower. A single, dark eyebrow arches._

_"You haven't been going?"_

_"No," I deny sharply, fighting the urge to cower. "... I do sometimes."_

_Magnus sighs, resting the fist clutching my necklace on his hip and raising the other to pinch the bridge of his nose. I watch him uneasily for what seems to be an eternity, wringing my hands in my lap with my right foot thumping against the thin carpet rapidly. And then he looks at me tiredly, haggard green eyes yearning to find a simpler way to make me understand his distress. The tension is thicker than I imagined it would be._

_"Come with me," he grumbles, breaking the dead silence. "Get your shoes on."_

_Springing to my feet, I sneak a quick glance over my shoulder as I kneel by the door and reach for a worn pair of..._

_"Not those," he snaps, crossing his arms firmly. Sighing, I pull on my combat boots. Choked giggles and squeals erupt from my brothers' room, the younger of the two bursting from the room with a shriek. His wild, sandy blonde hair sticks up every-which-way as he runs from Arma in cactuar pajamas. I watch them vanish into the next room, longing to join the chase of the two lanky boys. "Let's go," my father commands, grabbing my elbow and pulling me to my feet._

_The car ride is stiff and silent. Uncomfortable. I slide down onto my tailbone and slouch low in my seat until the rough seatbelt feels as though it's sanding my heavy head off my neck. I wish it would. My father parks inside the dim garage beneath the Citadel and shuts the car off. He takes a deep breath, opening his mouth to speak. Before he lets out a word, I rip my seatbelt off and escape the tension of the car. I'm greeted with the smell of rubber tires and gasoline, looking over the rest of the shiny vehicles parked around the broad garage. Maybe I could hide inside one._

_But I don't, instead following along behind my father obediently. My arms cross tightly over my chest, fingertips leaving red marks pressed into my pale skin. We head further inside the dark, sleek hallways of the King's residency. I shudder, earning the curious glance of a passing elder. I pray a silent prayer in hopes that I can locate Ignis on my way, but I'm granted no such wish. Instead, my father pushes me into the training room roughly, glowering at the young guard gathering his things in the corner. With a sharp nod, the boy rushes out of the room and my father closes the doors firmly behind him._

_"So... What're we doing here?" I ask, looking around the familiar room nervously._

_"You obviously don't understand the importance of this," my father replies stiffly, holding up the glittering blue pendant. "So I'm going to teach you. Put it on." I obey, pulling the silver chain over my head and tugging my hair free. "There's a reason **you** have this and Arma doesn't. Though," he sighs, "he would probably appreciate the gift. He's smart."_

_"Hey!"_

_"Get ready; we'll do some basic combat."_

_"Go easy on me," I huff, grasping my gunblade out of thin air with a spray of blue sparks._

_The going isn't too hard, what with the both of us parrying and blocking strikes both lazy and with false deadly intent. As usual, I'm able to push back against my father without much struggle. That goes for both our training and our home, by the way._

_"I suppose I should start by asking you why I think this piece is so important," he says, shielding himself from a weak ice spell. I'm... still trying to get ahold of that one._

_"It's a big part of our heritage and what makes us different," I shrug, wiping the sweat off my forehead. He rolls his eyes, shaking his head and heading toward me steadily._

_"Way to be generic. Anything else?"_

_"It... lets us use magic, I guess," I huff, pushing back against a strike from his sword. "I don't get why that's so special, though. Every trained person knows how to do that."_

_"You can collect the elements," he offers. I nod._

_"Yeah, there's that. It holds the blood of the kings; I'm sure that's special for some reason."_

_"Rayne," my father sighs, stopping and dropping his sword. "I'm not looking for uncertain-student-test-answers here. What do you **feel?** "_

_"Confused."_

_"Rayne."_

_"I don't know," I scoff, releasing my own weapons and crossing my arms. "Why don't you tell me?"_

_"Toss that over here real quick," he says, motioning to the amulet dangling around my neck._

_" **Throw** it?"_

_"I'm fully capable of catching," he raises an eyebrow. Rolling my eyes, I toss it to him. He snatches the chain out of the air and stuffs it into his pocket. "Feel any different?"_

_"My neck doesn't hurt anymore."_

_"Then let me ask this question," he replies, ignoring my attempts to be difficult. "What type of figure would an Amicitia strive for?"_

_"Figure...? Dad, this isn't the time to try and roast the Amicitias."_

_"Answer the question, Rayne. I'm not **roasting**  anyone."_

_"They want to be all big and muscle-y," I huff, plopping onto the floor and crossing my legs. "Let me guess: we wanna be all thin and lanky?"_

_"Not perfect, but that works," my father sighs, running a hand through his dark hair. "Why is that exactly?"_

_"They're the direct shields of the king so they wanna be living, breathing meat shields," I grumble, resting my chin on my fist, digging my elbow into my left thigh._

_"And what about us?"_

_"I didn't realize I signed up for a freaking exam," I retort, tracing a finger along the glossy floor beneath me._

_"Just answer the question."_

_"Fine," I huff, straightening and clearing my throat to recite my answer in an impression of Tallin's voice. "We Callens must be lithe, but strong; difficult to catch as we press on stubbornly with our rapid attacks and quick defenses, for it is **our** duty to protect all."_

_".... I've never hated my brother more in my entire life," he sighs, shaking his head; I grin. "But, yes, that's correct. You said we're meant to be fast. How so?"_

_"Dear Shiva," I mutter, rolling my eyes and leaning back on the palms of my hands. "It's like... we're supposed to have really well-oiled reflexes."_

_"Reflexes?"_

_"Well... **yeah.** I mean, what else are you..." I duck sharply, crying out in surprise as my dad dives toward me, sword at the ready. I move out of the way as fast as I can, though it isn't nearly as fast as I would like. Grimacing, I raise my arm to see the thin trail of blood dripping across my skin. "What the #$%^!"_

_"See my point yet?" he asks, straightening. I huff, accepting the hand he offers and getting to my feet._

_"No. What was the **point**  of that?"_

_"Do you know how long it takes you to run across this room and back?"_

_"About fifteen seconds," I shrug. "It's a big room."_

_"Give me a sec." He reaches deep into the pocket of his loose black pants and pulls out his cell phone. "Give it a try now; I'll time you."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"I'm proving a point, Rayne. Get up and run."_

_Rolling my eyes, give him one final scowl before taking off in a dead-set sprint. Just like that, it feels like my father's point is proven. The dark paneling of the room's southern wall approaches much more slowly than it usually would, even with my legs and arms pumping as hard as they possibly can. Gritting my teeth with clear irritation, I slam my palm against the wall and run back pushing as hard as I can, though I know it won't do much._

_"Twenty-nine," he announces triumphantly when I skid to a stop. I fall onto my back, staring up at the ceiling as I try to catch my runaway breath. "Look at me, Rayne."_

_With a final huff, I sit up and look up at his face. His skin is tanned and traced over with tight, fine lines brought on by years of stress and scowls. Dark circles around his eyes show a lack of comfortable sleep that's resonated for years. Brunette hair is brushed with cool silver streaks. The dull green gleam of his eyes screams of loneliness, the kind you feel even in a crowd of friends. A shattered heart displayed openly on the outside. Betrayed. And yet he moves with power and grace and precision in battle, brushing his internal conflicts away for the sake of others' external. He gives his all for his purpose. A hero in the truest sense._

_He sighs, sitting down across from me. The amulet turns over and over in his hands, gleaming bright even in the dim lights of the expansive room. I watch the reflections of the lights slide across the smooth silver chain for a few moments before looking back up to find his sharp eyes have lost their edge, lost in thought as he stares at the smooth floor. After several minutes of pure silence, he reaches forward, resting his hands on my knees._

_"Your mother, she... had other plans for you. I told her no, that you would be trained just like the rest of us. I didn't see anything exceptionally unique about you that she might have seen other than a mother's devotion to her daughter." He pauses for a second, trying to piece his words together. "In Tenebrae, before she passed, she begged me to at least let you have the amulet. She said there was so much in store for you, that you would need it more than anyone else on Eos." I frown, leaning back on the palms of my hands as he continues._

_"I've watched you and your brothers grow up together since then. All I can ever hear is her words. I couldn't see the difference she saw, but I gave you the amulet anyway. That's when things became different." He shakes his head, leaning forward and forcing me to meet his eyes. "Rayne, I don't know how to explain anything more to you, so I won't. But I **will** tell you that no matter what, you stay close to Noctis. You protect your brothers and your friends. There will come a day when this amulet saves lives. Do not forget that. Do  **not** make your mother's mistake."_

_He stands, turning to leave before pausing and tossing the necklace down toward me gently. I catch it easily, watching the dark door close behind him._

_"... I won't."_

The train comes to a gradual stop at the Cartanica station. Once the doors slide open, I follow Ignis outside, holding a hand on his elbow to keep him steady on the stairs. The station is built on stilts high above the rest of the darkening land. The sun's already sinking beyond the horizon, casting a golden glow across the sandy deserts below. The light wood of the deck carries on toward a group of vendors, the station itself, and a small inn all the way at the other end. At its very edge is a rickety old elevator with a sign marked "Danger: Daemons in mines."  _I guess that's where our sword is._

"We need anything?" Prompto asks, gesturing toward the vendors. Ignis pushes his shades up out of habit.

"Most likely some curatives if we're to be going after the royal tomb," he replies dryly. I try to read him, but his walls have grown too high. "How's our gil?"

"Still got plenty," Gladio replies, checking his phone. "Me 'n Prompto will go get some potions and stuff."

"Good luck with that," I grumble, peering around Ignis to see the creepy old woman running the item stand.

"Where's this royal tomb?" Noctis asks under his breath.

"In the mines," Ignis says simply.

"Which are over there," I add, pointing to the elevator shaft. "Wanna start heading over? They should be down by the time we're there."

"Let's go then," Ignis sighs, following slowly with his cane to guide him. I exchange a quick glance with Noctis before watching the blind advisor walk toward us, helplessly fumbling but refusing all help. He's not used to the mothering he eagerly dished out to us every day. Gladio and Prompto get to the elevator before even we do, waiting patiently. Once Ignis arrives, he attempts to face Gladio, though he's a little far left. "Ready to set out?" he asks quietly, his voice raspy.

"Uh..." Prompto starts nervously, looking up at Gladio. "Shouldn't we...?"

"Why don't you stay behind?" Noctis speaks up, looking toward Ignis emptily. Ignis's brows pinch together, his lip twitching just a bit in irritation.

"Don't worry about me," he grumbles, stepping around the prince to enter the elevator. I sigh, glancing at Noct once more before going to stand beside Ignis. The others pile on, leaving the lift so cramped that I'm touching someone on all sides. I look back at Ignis, reaching down to give his wrist a reassuring squeeze. He makes no response of any kind.

When the elevator creaks to a stop, Prompto shudders, looking around at the dusty slopes and rusted equipment scattered about the mines. "Feeling a  _little_ out of my element," he admits, creeping forward carefully.

"We're a foreign species in this environment," Ignis replies. "Mind we don't end up prey."  _He's still here offering all he can, even in this state. Gods, what did we do to deserve this man?_

"Right, good tip," Noctis says under his breath, hurrying forward.

"Footing's bad," Gladio warns. "Watch your step."

"As best I can," Ignis mutters, tapping along behind us. Prompto calls a warning to slow down to Noctis, giving me a worried look.

"Is he gonna be able to keep up?" he whispers, glancing back at Ignis.

"Well, I'm sure as @#$% not leaving him behind," I shake my head.

"Go at your own pace," Prompto nods, watching the advisor speed up clumsily. "We'll wait."

"Is it too much to ask the royal precession sticks together?" Gladio demands, scowling at the prince that wanders far ahead.

"Too much to ask for you to shut it?" Noctis retorts. I sigh, shaking my head and stick close to Iggy's side.

"Now's not the time, guys."

Slowly, we head down the winding path. I steer Ignis clear of a small, murky pond at the base of one path and nudge him to the next. I don't miss the irritated huff he gives at my help. Rolling my eyes, I continue down the muddy ramp, straining to listen for any sign of daemons. Ignis's foot catches on a rock, sending him onto all fours roughly. His cane skitters away across the dirty stones.

"Don't push yourself, Ignis," Gladio warns. Prompto crouches down, holding an elbow and pulling Ignis to his feet while I go after the cane. The slim rod is easy enough to hold, though the end is already splintering from the impact of Iggy's falls. I can't imagine the heart attack that gave him.

Turning around, I can't help but feel an irritated stir in my chest when Ignis gives Prompto a grateful nod. I press the cane into his gloved hand coldly and turn to lead the way down the path. Gladio and Prompto exchange a glance before following at a slower pace.  _He doesn't want my help? Fine. I never needed his anyway._ Through the heavy mist, I see several finned, scaled creatures crawling through the mud around a shallow pond.

"There's something up there," I warn quietly.

Suddenly, all the monsters are on high alert, swiveling around and gliding through the water horrifyingly fast. Summoning my blade to my left, I grip my amulet with my prosthetic arm, feeling the chilling frost creep down my body and coating my sword. I meet the first beast head-on, hitting its snapping jaws away with the flat side of my sword before slashing the deadly edge across its throat. The adrenaline in my veins is so relieving... At least one thing's stayed the same. It feels good to be fighting something other than my friends.

"Buzz off!" Prompto shouts, firing several bullets into the face of a monster that swiftly slithers over the ground, snapping its enormous jaws at his ankles. Gladio dives in with his sword and practically throws the creature across the cave.

I cringe as a strong jet of water shoots straight into my temple. Raising my gunblade, I fire two bullets at the monsters, earning a deep growl as it stomps closer, slashing its claws at my legs. I jump out of the way, firing a third shot when I land on my feet on its other side. Unfortunately, it finds an easier target fumbling through the waves. It lunges, pushing Ignis onto his back and forcing him underwater. I can only see Ignis's hands as he wrestles back against the massive weight of the beast that snaps at the water, trying to crush his skull.

"Iggy!" Gladio shouts, crushing another monster beneath his sword.

I dive forward, stabbing my sword right into the soft side of the beast, feeling the hot blood pour down over my hands before ripping my sword free and kicking the monster over. Prompto fires a bullet into the roaring creature's head, taking it out for good. Ignis breaks the surface, taking a deep breath of air. I crouch down beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?" I ask, only to be shrugged off.

"Get off me," he grumbles, getting to his feet and stumbling away. Frowning, I stand, looking over at Gladio. He shrugs, shaking his head.

"Hey," Noctis says, catching the advisor's attention. "You should hang back."

"Was I in the way?" Ignis asks. The question is so innocent, and yet, there's such a sharp edge to his tone.

"No, you weren't. It's just..." Noctis trails off, shaking his head and returning to the front on our walk down. "Hey, a control panel." He's greeted only with empty stares.

Sighing, the prince turns on his heels and leads us further into the mines. The muddy path leads to a rusty set of stairs. Below the stairs, the path continues along a broad ledge over another giant pond. Gladio peers over the edge of the drop.

"Tomb must be down below," he grumbles. There's a sharp clank and I turn back to see Ignis drag himself to his feet with Prompto's help.

"Whoa, careful Ignis," the blonde warns, handing the advisor his cane. Ignis sighs.

"Right."

"Got some ice ahead," Noctis mutters, motioning to the crystals jutting up from the ground. "I'm full."  _So you hate me for being a **traitor** but you want me to take your magical powers?_

I shake my head, stepping forward and reaching a hand out to the glowing rocks. The blue energy flows from the ground to my fingertips, swirling through the stuffy air until there's nothing left. Ahead, there's nothing but a giant drill shoved in between two rock walls, rusted and long forgotten.

"They decided to park  _here?_ " Gladio huffs.

"Wish we could write 'em a ticket," Prompto replies. Noctis approaches the drill, peering around its edges for a way through.

"It's nothing but a giant roadblock," I say, crossing my arms.

"Ironic for a vehicle," Prompto points out.

"If we get its motor running, perhaps we can move it out of the way," Ignis suggests.

"That control panel looked promising," Prompto adds, glancing back at the path we've already trekked.

"Is it operational?" Ignis asks. Noctis shrugs.

"I dunno, we didn't try it."

Dragging our feet, we trudge all the way back to the panel, waiting at the bottom of the stairs as Noctis climbs up and pulls the lever on its rusted front. In the distance, I can see a black cloud of smoke rising from where the drill was trapped.

"Hey, what're you stopping for?" Gladio demands, crossing his arms.

"I'm not," Noctis snaps, swinging himself over the railing and into the murky water below.

"Give him a sec to see what's up," I huff, earning a scowl from Gladio. Prompto peers up at a large, crinkled paper stuck to the wall above.

"Let's see here... 'In case of power failure, use backup generators'," he reads, turning to look back at Noctis with a slight smile. "There's a key in the shed!"

"Where's the shed?" I frown, looking around the dim cave in search of the mentioned key.

"I see something," Noctis replies, running through the dark water toward a cluster of torches.

"Don't run ahead," Gladio commands, his voice overflowing with barely contained anger and frustration toward the prince. Noctis skids to a stop, glaring at his shield while waiting for us to catch up with Ignis. He then leads the way to a trio of lit emergency lights at the water's edge, pausing at the top of the muddy hill before us.

"Steep hill, Specs," he warns, raising his arms to keep his balance as he creeps down gingerly. 

Gladio and Prompto stick close to the advisor, just in case he falls. I follow Noctis closely, practically holding my breath as my boots slip through the mud. Somehow, we all make it down without falling. There's another deep puddle that turns around the ever-narrowing path ahead, leading us to another group of rusted towers and structures. Before we get there, though, there's a shorter steep ledge and a cluster of those water creatures from before wandering around before a set of buildings.

It's hard for Ignis to make his way down the next two slopes, but he does so with minimal help and we're on our way again. Noctis summons an ice spell to his hand, lining up before throwing the sparkling ball into the center of the monster-infested waters. Two waves of ice and snow blast through the concealed nook of the mines, freezing half the beasts before they even have a chance to notice our presence.

The remaining two dive underwater, only a slight ripple in the surface remaining. A wave rises right behind Noctis; I dive forward with my sword ready, crashing down on the attacking creature's head just as it jumps up out of the water. Noctis, however, sees the attack coming late and swings his daggers back just as I lunge forward. I stumble backward, clutching my left cheek as searing hot blood flows between my fingers, a white-hot pain ripping across my face. My eyes burn as my vision goes red; the monsters take my moment of weakness to pounce.

"Rayne!"

Hardly half a second after massive jaws chomp down on my right shoulder, I'm underwater, wrestling against the enormous weight of the monster snapping at my face. My lungs scream for more air and the cut across my face stings relentlessly. There's another hard clamp on my right leg. Air bubbles up past my lips as I let out what might've been a strangled shout of pain; instinctively, I breathe in, only to suck in muddy water. And then the weight's gone and two hands hook under my arms, lifting me above the waves.

I cough long and hard, water fighting its way from my chest to my mouth as I expel it from my body and gasp for air. Through the blood running in my eyes, I see Noctis summon a lightning spell to his hand. My shouted warning merely comes out as a weak, strangled rasp right before the electric bolts explode about the room.

Electricity shoots up my right arm almost immediately, knocking me straight to my knees even under the strength of my unsuspecting savior. My teeth clench together so tightly I'm positive they'll shatter. It's all I can do not to grip the replacement limb with my flesh hand as bolts shoot through my veins, scorching my heart and stunning my muscles. Once the jolts have passed, which took only a few seconds that lasted an eternity, the person behind me pulls me back up to my feet. I blink my eyes quickly to clear my vision. It wasn't just the blood obscuring my view; the water really is running red.

Just like that, my shoulder begins to burn and ache and sting horribly and my leg throbs, only pulsing more crimson into the murky waves below. It's Gladio that drags me back to shore, sitting me up and scanning over my face. I can feel the whole length of the cut on my face now. The laceration starts above the corner of my left eyebrow and drags down my cheekbone, extending to my jaw. Miraculously, the dagger  _just_ missed slicing my eye open.

"@#$%, Noct," Gladio grumbles, grabbing a hi-potion and crushing it in my hand while I catch my breath, choking on the occasional stream of water. The magic of the curative works its way through my body, sewing up the throbbing bites in my leg and my shoulder and stitching my face back together. I reach my trembling hand up and touch my cheek. There's definitely a fresh scar there intersecting with the scar I have from Ravus's sword. Great.

"Wasn't trying," the prince huffs, though he glances back at me to make sure I'm alright before he crosses his arms and looks out at the bloody water.

"Glad that's over," Prompto offers. Ignis hangs his head, pushing his glasses up.

"I wish there was more I could do."

"You staying alive is enough," I choke, coughing as soon as the last syllable is out. Ignis sighs, shaking his head and stumbling to follow after Noctis, who's already on the move. Gladio remains crouched by my side, carefully turning the side of my face so he can see it.

"You alright?" he asks, dropping his hand to my shoulder. It aches in protest, but the pain is nothing to complain about.

"Yeah," I huff. "I should've been paying attention."

"You were fine—just protecting Noct." He pulls me to my feet, patting my back to push me forward. Taking a deep breath, I hurry to catch up to the others, who've already crossed the water and are trekking up the path. I've lost it by the time I get there, my head throbbing terribly by the time we see the familiar runes of a haven glowing nearby. Noctis walks past the rock when Gladio grabs his shoulder; he's shrugged off immediately, but that doesn't stop Gladio from speaking.

"Let's stop for a bit."

"You just yelled at me for stopping to read," Noctis growls, motioning to me. "You only wanna stop for your #$%^ girlfriend."

"You almost got Rayne killed," Gladio grits, getting further into the prince's face. "You owe her a break to catch her breath. Iggy's been pushing it—he probably needs a moment." Ignis makes no move to respond, only fighting a frown and clutching his cane a bit tighter.

"Fine," Noctis glowers, stomping up the ledge without waiting. I follow, quick to kneel beside the circle of stones and ignite the pile of dry wood with a weak fire spell. Prompto sits down beside the fire, legs crossed as he stares miserably into the licking flames. This division amongst our group has us all worn down.

Gladio comes up next, resting a hand against Ignis's shoulder and guiding him gently to the side of the fire. Upon seeing Ignis coming, Prompto gets to his feet, backing out of the way as the advisor unsteadily takes a seat. Prompto gingerly takes the cane from Ignis's gloved hands, turning the stick over and over between his fingers.

Gladio walks past me, tension wafting so thickly around him I feel like I can't breathe. He sits down between me and Ignis, staring long and hard at Noct's place across from us. With a low growl, he pushes himself to his feet and walks away, sitting on the hard ground across the haven with his back to us. Prompto looks at him nervously, taking his bottom lip between his teeth.

Noctis keeps his eyes trained on the rock of the haven, brows furrowed. No one speaks, only the crackling of the fire breaking the silence. Sighing, I fall onto my back and close my eyes, dropping my arm over my face to block out the light. I'm more than exhausted, but I can't sleep now. Can't afford to be running around groggy, not after I nearly got my face ripped off.

I feel my stomach growl and pray that no one heard. Especially not Ignis. The poor guy... He might never cook again; it's just not fair. Even my earliest memories of the advisor are full of days spent in the kitchen, watching his slim fingers work magic with foods of all kinds, tasting the unholy creations he, even as a young boy, managed to create. It was the greatest way he served Noctis in the Citadel and he prided himself in his ability to create new recipes at the drop of a hat. What'll save his mind from his agonizing thoughts now?


	44. Honest Ignis

            It feels like centuries later that Prompto shakes my shoulder.

"We should get moving," he says, drawing me away from my ever-darkening thoughts. I sit up, watching the blonde hurry to Ignis and hand him his cane. "You okay, Ignis?"

"I'm fine," Ignis replies shortly. "Don't mind me."

"Let's go," I sigh, pushing myself to my feet and ignoring my protesting muscles as I head down the natural, steep ramp the glowing haven provides. Gladio guides Ignis back down and we continue our walk to the shed containing the key for the control panel.

"These tombs are always in the darndest places," Prompto comments. Gladio grunts.

"Glad you're taking this seriously."

"Found it," Noctis sighs, reaching into a nearby shelter and pulling a rusted key free.

"Good," Gladio replies shortly. I resist the urge to dig my elbow into his ribs.  _Give the kid a break._

"That takes care of the key!" Prompto cheers.

"And the generators?" Ignis asks.

"Apparently, they're back by the control panel," Prompto shrugs. I sigh, shaking my head.

"And now we walk all the way  _back_ ," I mutter. Gladio frowns at me, walking past stiffly.

"Don't  _you_ start whining too."

Rolling my eyes, I follow the rest of the group, keeping a sharp eye out for any dangers to Ignis. He may be pushing my help away, but he can't see to know that I'm offering all I can from a distance.

~|~|~|~|~

"We've got the power!" Prompto cheers as Noctis pulls the lever on the final generator.

"Might not have it for long, though," Gladio shakes his head, tugging down on the bottom of his black tank top, the powerful muscles in his arms rippling with every movement. I tear my eyes away.  _Now's a highly inappropriate time to gawk, Rayne._ "Hurry up and move the machine."

"Yes, sir," Noctis says under his breath, turning on his heels and heading down the rusted stairs that lead straight down to the control panel for the drill. He pauses to take a look down from the ledge.

"Hurry up, we ain't got time to waste," Gladio demands.

"Think I don't know that?" Noct snaps, continuing downward. He wades through the water quickly, pulling the final lever on the control panel. There's a loud groan and an enormous puff of black smoke takes to the skies. "You hear that?"

"Sounds like we're clear!" Prompto cheers, throwing a fist in the air.

"Grand," Ignis replies.

"Then let's move," Gladio presses, watching with demanding eyes as Noctis climbs down the stairs and leads the way back to where we saw the drill the first time. I can just barely make out the shape of the rusty vehicle in the distance when Gladio pulls Noctis to a stop. "Hold on. You sure you're ready for this? You got what it takes?"  _Gladio, what are you doing?_

"To do what?" Noct grits, turning sharply to glower at Gladio. The larger man steps forward, approaching the prince head on.  _Watch it..._

"To face your ancestors and convince them to lend you their strength. Got a long road ahead." He crosses his arms, now looking straight down at Noctis. "Can you see this through to the end?" Noctis lifts his chin, eyes narrowed.

"Can and will." He crosses his pale arms tightly. "Whether I like it or not, I've got a duty to fulfill—as king." Gladio grunts.

"You're #$%^ right you do." His amber eyes narrow, his jaw tight. "And that means you'd better start taking this seriously." With that, he brushes past and waits by the drill. Noctis shakes his head, turning to follow.

"It's good to go," he mutters, looking up at the enormous mining drill above us.

"We did it!" Prompto shouts. " _Together!"_

I slide through the narrow gap that opened for us, absorbing the details of the rock that opened up around us. Prompto gasps after warning Ignis to watch his head, looking around at the expansive mine in wonder.

"This cave is  _huge_!"

"The tomb's further in?" Ignis asks, frowning.

"You wanna wait here?" Noctis looks back at his friend, concern glinting in his dark eyes. Gladio rolls his eyes.

"Alone. Here."

"Not what I said," Noctis replies shortly, carrying on. I huff, pushing the broad branches of a plant of my face and slapping at the mosquito that lands on my arm. Prompto's nose crinkles and a pungent smell of sulfur starts to cloud my head.

"Man, something stinks around here," he comments, pinching his nose. "Don't slip and fall into whatever that is." The path continues down into a large body of shallow water.

The second Noct's boot hits the surface, every hair on the back of my neck stands on edge, the fingers on my left hand hardly able to resist the urge to grab my sword. The prince walks a few feet, stopping to grimace at the royal tomb's door. In front of its ornate entrance hangs a group of purple...  _things._

"What  _are_ those?" Prompto frowns, lip raised in disgust. Gladio grunts.

"I hate eggs."

"Do we really wanna know what's back there?" Prompto asks, backing away slowly. A shiver shoots down my back; something bad's on the horizon. He shrieks as the water behind us erupts with an innumerable amount of green tentacles. "That looks like a mouth... Is that its face?!" Prompto shouts, fear written clear across his face.

"What? What is it?!" Ignis demands behind me.

"Something real bad!" I call back, summon my sword in my hand and launching a tricast blizzara at the daemon. An icy blast whips through the cave three times, stuttering the monster's movements as Gladio dives in and gets a few good hits in.

"I'm covered in drool," he grits, stumbling back when the creature shakes my ice spell's final effects away.

"Prompto!" I leap forward, grasping the blonde's collar and rolling out of the way with him as the daemon falls forward on its face, mouth open wide and prepared to swallow the gunman.

"Thanks, Rayne," he breathes, pulling out his Auto Crossbow and firing arrows rapidly. I nod, throwing in a fire spell. Gladio grits out a pained noise as the flames burn his skin and hair.  _Always the unlucky one when it comes to magic._ "Whoa!" the blonde gasps, pointing at the purple eggs from earlier. "Look who's hatching!"

"Bust 'em up!" Gladio shouts back, cutting a green tentacle clean off. The daemon screams, whipping around wildly and catching the swordsman across the face.

Just as Gladio stumbles back to his feet, the creature opens its mouth wide. Without further warning, a thick gas spouts from its mouth, filling the cave. I grab Prompto once more, pressing him to the muddy ground and pushing him below the poison. Gladio groans, grabbing his sword and taking a dizzy swing at Noctis, who looks equally shaken up. Ignis stumbles around nearby, tripping and fumbling all over the place uneasily.

"A confusion effect?" I mutter, giving a surprised yelp when I'm whipped across the back of the head by a miniature version of the enormous daemon attacking us. It's easy to take out, my sword cutting through its fibrous flesh like butter. My mind searches desperately for an identity for this massive creature as I continue to fight off the hatchlings with Prompto. Seconds later, our friends' heads are cleared and they're back in the game. Still... Then it hits me.

"Marlboro!" I shout. "This thing's a marlboro!"

"What's that supposed to do for us?" Noctis demands, warp-striking the daemon before warping out its reach again.

"Marlboros tend to possess toxins they release within their breath," Ignis explains, unsteadily keeping his balance while the ground trembles. The marlboro lunges toward me, missing narrowly.

I dive straight toward the top of its head, digging my sword into its flesh and hanging on tightly as it straightens with a thundering shriek. I plant my feet between its wriggling tentacles and slicing a black eye clean off. Rearing its head in pain, the daemon slaps its thicker tentacles below against the water, getting a good hit on Noctis. Gritting my teeth, I cut my sword clean through another eye and firing at yet another. It growls, throwing its head back and sending me straight to the ground. I clench my teeth, my shoulder taking the brunt of the impact as I roll to my feet.

"You good?" Prompto asks, crushing a potion in his palm.

"Yeah," I reply breathlessly, gripping my amulet forcefully and feeling a strong heat run through my body before my gunblade ignites. I dive right back into the fight, cutting and slashing and stabbing ruthlessly. I dodge a slap from a tentacle, firing a flaming bullet into its face.

"It's useless!" Gladio grunts, blocking an attack.

"What do we do?!" Prompto cries, getting a good smack across the head that sends him sprawling in the water.

"This might be a good time to panic," Noctis shudders. Ignis shakes his head firmly.

"No. There must be a way!"

The marlboro roars, slashing its tentacles around wildly and shooting its toxic breath relentlessly. I dive below the poison; my head feels terribly light when I stand, but I'm not confused and stumbling around, so that's good, I guess. Waving to my friends, I start running toward an alcove far across the water.

"Regroup! Over here!" I call. They sprint after me, keeping a fair distance to avoid the poisonous gasses. Just as the marlboro begins to suck in insane amounts of air, Ignis stops in his tracks, turning to face the source of the wind. " _Iggy!"_

"Noct!" Ignis shouts. "I have an idea, if I may." He summons a fireball to his hand, taking a deep breath and hurling the ball as hard as he can into the daemon's gaping mouth. The marlboro's jaws snap shut immediately. It throws its head back, flames shooting straight up as the daemon burns alive from the inside. It goes black and shrivels before falling finally. With it dead, the remaining babies squeal and retreat to unknown corners of the mines. "As I suspected," Ignis says, sounding awfully proud of himself.

"It really worked!" Prompto cheers, throwing a fist in the air and knocking his hip into my side. I shake my head, a small smile spreading across my lips.

"Nice one, Iggy," Gladio nods. "It's  _dead_  dead?"

"It is—and it's all thanks to Iggy!" Prompto grins, clapping a hand down on the advisor's back cheerfully.

"Iggy, you saved us," I grin, crossing my arms.

"Seriously. We'd be plant food if it weren't for you," Prompto adds.

"Glad to be able to help," the Ignis mutters, following Noctis back to the tomb unsteadily. Noctis sighs, staring at the eggs that still cover the door.

"Whisking them just makes a mess—better fry 'em," Gladio advises. Noctis raises an eyebrow, looking back at the shield.

"What?"

"Move," I huff, a wave of fire rolling off my sword. Slashing through the eggs causes them to ignite and shrivel away. "There."

Noctis steps past me, pushing the door open. Before us lies the grave of yet another king of Lucis. In his stone hands rests a long, curved katana, the slender blade glinting in the dim light of the tomb. It floats up in reaction to Noct's presence, hovering momentarily before driving itself into his chest. His expansive Armiger swirls around him before dissipating. I'm about to turn and leave when something catches my eye.

There've always been carvings of people in the kings' tombs. They're always lined up around his grave and it's usually a group of angelic women or something. Instead, there's a woman dead ahead of the grave, her hands cupped together and presenting something. I glance back to make sure the others don't notice and step toward the statue.

The towering woman looks less than threatening, her eyes as soft and gentle as her chiseled skin.  _She looks like_... I shake my head, looking down at the hands she extends at the same level as her skirted hips, right in line with my heart. Carved into her slender hands is a tear-drop shaped stone hung on a strong chain. I look down at the amulet on my chest. A perfect match.

Suddenly, there's a golden glow emitting from the stone she holds, dim at first, and then pulsing. Drawn by some unknown force, I take a deep breath and squeeze my eyes shut. The trembling fingers of my left hand reach out and brush the surface of the stone. It's scorching hot, and at first, I pull my fingers away nervously. I bite down on my lip.  _Just do it already._ I slam my palm down onto the carving, an instant wave of heat washing over my body. I open my eyes to see golden tendrils of light whipping around me, tugging at my hair and my clothes, stealing my breath away. The lights suddenly organize into a spiral, swirling into the center of my amulet until they're long gone with a final spin. I think some entered my chest; I feel different. I jump when a deafening whisper echoes through the chamber.

"Qui tueri, nisi illis, qui amant: ad meus dilectus filia, quod ad vires, donec eam moriens spiritum," a woman's voice murmurs in what I recognize to be the ancient, traditional language of Lucis from centuries ago. I took a class on it from Tallin years ago, though I don't remember much.

Somehow, though, my mind can process the hushed words and translate them for me.  _Those who protect save those they love: to my beloved children, that they may each have strength to their dying breath._ I jerk my hand away from the stone amulet, staring up into the face of the towering woman. My breath catches in my throat, my heart hammering against my ribs.  _Gods... That light... What sort of power...?_

"Rayne...?" My head snaps up and I turn to see the guys staring at me in pure shock. Prompto lowers his camera swiftly, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks, though his eyes are still full of wonder. 

"What was that?" he asks.

"I don't..." My voice trails off. I look back up to the statue, a nostalgic warmth heating my heart unbearably. I want to scream with joy and fall to the ground sobbing at the same time.  _Just what was Dad hiding from us?_ My eye catches the words etched into the carved bracelet on her wrist. "Mara Amans," I read out loud, my voice hardly a touch over a whisper.

"Your mother," Gladio grumbles, crossing his arms. "Her maiden name, at least."

"Why's there a statue of your mom all the way out here?" Prompto asks with a frown.

"I... don't know," I mutter. Then I shake my head, tearing my eyes away and turning back to them. "Let's get going."

"Right," Noctis nods, leading the way out.

"A moment," Ignis says sharply, causing us to stop in our tracks and look back at him.

"Is everything okay?" Gladio asks, frowning back at the unreadable advisor.

"It bloody well isn't," Ignis snaps. "And I won't suffer this pointless bickering in silence any longer." I sigh, glancing over at Gladio, who brushes a hand back through his hair. Noctis stares long and hard at the ground. "Let's be frank. My vision hasn't improved, and probably won't." Noctis swallows hard, looking back up. I clench my fists at my side.  _Ignis, I'm so sorry._ "Yet in spite of this... I would remain with you all. Until the very end."

"Sorry, but I object," Gladio speaks up. "War is a matter of life and death."

"Gladio..." I start.

"But we'll be there!" Prompto objects, cutting me off.

"It's not about us looking after him!" Gladio raises his voice.

"Uh-huh?" Prompto steps up to Gladio, a defiant look taking over his eyes. "Well, then he should be free to choose."

"There's more to it than just what he wants!"

"I know  _full_ well!" Ignis snaps loudly, shutting them both up. "I won't ask you to slow down. If I can't keep up, I will bow out." His voice remains strong, insistent. Prompto shakes his head, lips pressed together as Gladio huffs in irritation. I watch Ignis intently, admiration for his bravery and loyalty to Noctis bubbling up all too easily.

"What says 'His Majesty'?" Gladio growls, turning to Noctis. Ignis sighs, head hung low.

"Noct...  _you_  are king." He turns to face the prince. "One cannot lead by standing still. A king pushes onward always, accepting the consequences and never looking back." The advisor steps forward, closer to where he heard Gladio's voice coming from. "Gladio, Noct will take his rightful place, but only once he's ready." Prompto turns to Gladio, nodding firmly.

"He's right, Gladio," I press, crossing my arms.

"Have it your way," Gladio grumbles, keeping his back to us. "We're still taking a big risk. We better  _all_ be ready." With a final pointed look at Noctis, Gladio trudges away and Prompto's hot on his heels. I watch as Noctis carefully steps toward Ignis.

"Let's head back," he says finally, looking at me before leaving to follow Gladio and Prompto.

"I apologize," Ignis says quietly, catching my attention just as I'm about to leave. "I know you tend to get shut out of these discussions."

"It's fine, Ignis," I shake my head, gingerly taking his upper arm into one hand and ignoring the fact that he goes stiff. "Let's just get back to that train."


	45. Crystal Clear

"We're here for you," Noctis says over the bells of the train beside us.

"Yeah, let us help you," Prompto nods, crossing his arms. Looking over at the train, he grins. "And we're off!" He leads the way to the door.

"Are we clear?" Gladio asks, nudging Ignis into following.

"Crystal," Ignis mutters, carefully entering the train.

"Hey, watch your step," Noctis warns gently.

"You're not 'pushing onward'?" Gladio teases.

"Not at his expense," the prince replies, stepping in.

"Fair enough."

I close the door behind me firmly, one hand clutching my warm amulet and the other tucked in the pocket of my jacket.  _I'm so tired..._ Gladio seems to read my thoughts, stretching his arms over his head with a wide yawn.

"Time for bed?" I ask, crossing my arms. He nods, following Noctis and Prompto to our room. Ignis trails behind, though he doesn't appear to be ready to enter the room. He stands outside by the door, facing the expansive window and making no move to follow any further. I shrug it off, watching Noctis and Prompto climb to the top of the bunk bed together, sharing a hushed conversation that leaves the blonde laughing to himself. I motion to the bunk bed, turning to Gladio. "You want top?"

"Usually," he grins, pulling himself up onto the top bunk. I roll my eyes, shaking my head and pulling my jacket off. It winds up somewhere on the floor, alongside my deactivated arm. Laying down in the bed, I sigh, closing my eyes. This is far from the comfiest bed I've ever laid in, but it's much better than moist rock and an amazing improvement to having no bed at all.

Despite how exhausted I am, hours later I'm still awake, listening to the steady snores echoing through the small room. I'm just approaching the brink of restless sleep when I hear a slight shuffle trailing through the room. I keep myself calm, not willing to let Ignis know he's interrupted my train to Dreamtown.  _Heh. Train._ It's all I can do not to jump when I feel a smooth hand brushing the hair out of my face, a lone finger remaining against my forehead.  _What's he...?_ Ignis presses a light kiss to my forehead, pulling away after a few seconds but keeping his hand still.

"I..." he whispers, his breath fanning over my face gently. He clears his throat softly. "Goodnight, Rayne." With that, he's gone, and the last sound I hear is him leaving the room once more. I frown, opening my eyes and staring up at the base of the top bunk.  _What **was**  that?_

~|~|~|~|~

"Feels good to ride the rails," Ignis observes. Noctis nods, glancing past me to the window.

"Sure does."

"Eager to drive once we're in Gralea?"

"I'm not looking forward to that part," I huff, slouching a bit more in my seat.

"If they'll let me," Noctis rolls his eyes, looking pointedly at me. I shrug, looking outside to see the passing rock formations.

"We're fortunate to have the Regalia at all. We owe the first secretary our thanks."

"She'd give us more thanks if she didn't charge so much," I mutter.

"Those transceivers are top-notch," Ignis explains, lifting his glasses as a contemplative look takes over his face. "I recall when the Hydraean raged—in the midst of the empire's retreat, one conspicuous craft remained behind: the chancellor's." I can't control the shudder that rolls down my back at the thought of Ardyn following us closely all this time. He couldn't have been; I would've noticed. Right? "The last thing I remember was seeing was his ship, heading for the altar." Noctis nods, watching intently as Ignis faces the window. "I fell unconscious, and was powerless to stop him."

"I'm just glad you're alive," Noctis shakes his head. The door to the train car opens, Gladio walking through steadily with a smug smile on his lips.

"Is someone else there?" Ignis asks. I nod.

"Gladio just came back," I reply.

"Where did he go anyway?" Noctis frowns, watching his shield approach.

"On a brief reconnaissance. Something caught my ear."

"Hey captain," Gladio greets. "Mission complete."

"Splendid."

"So what 'caught your ear'?" Noctis asks, crossing his arms.

"Rumors of longer nights." There it is again, that shiver. We've been pushing so hard to save the world, and yet, it always seems as though Ardyn is one step ahead of us.

"They've been growing longer, day by day," Gladio adds. Ignis nods, continuing steadily.

"There was talk of it back in Lucis, but recent days have shown an unseasonably sharp change. Should this trend continue, before long..."

"There won't be any daylight left," I finish with a sigh.

"Well, it's not out of the question," Gladio admits. "The empire has already slain half of the Six. No wonder the whole world's in disarray."

"I... guess," Noctis sighs, resting his forearms on the table.

"And longer nights mean more daemons," Ignis mutters.

"Seen that with our own eyes," Gladio nods, crossing his arms.

"I happened to overhear a fellow passenger discussing this very same phenomenon."

"So he sent yours truly to seek him out."

"Nice police work," Noctis nods.

"Well, don't wanna keep 'em waiting," Gladio shrugs, sidestepping out of the way to let Ignis stand up. I nudge Noctis, getting him to stand as well so that I can get up.

"No, we don't. Back in a moment," Ignis replies, grabbing his cane.

"Sure," Noctis huffs, sitting back down.

"I'll go with you guys," I offer, following the two down the narrow aisle.

"Welcome to the team," Ignis says dryly, following Gladio closely. We head through the next train car in silence, Gladio frowning,

"He was here a second ago," he grumbles, scratching at the back of his neck. "Wonder where he could've gone."

"You're sure it was this car?" I ask, looking around carefully. "They all look the same to me." Gladio huffs, shaking his head.

"Pretty sure this it."

"Perhaps he got up to eat or go to the restroom," Ignis suggests. "Is there somewhere we could wait?"

"There's a set of seats just over..." I'm cut off as the train lurches forward, rumbling and jumping wildly. I fall onto all fours, gritting my teeth at the sharp pain that shoots up my right shoulder where my arm and my prosthetic connect.  _This thing's never gonna heal._ "What happened?!" I demand, pushing myself to my feet. People around us peer out the windows with terror easy to see in their faces.

"Dunno," Gladio grunts, nudging Ignis. "Let's head up to the engine room, huh?"

"Sounds like a plan," Ignis nods. "We should be close already."

"Didn't realize we were so close to the front of the train," I mutter, looking out the window to see that we've come to a stop by some sort of weaponry cargo base.  _This doesn't look good._

There's a sudden explosion at the end of the train; the passengers scream, ducking under their seats and rushing to gather their family members. "Did they bomb us?" I frown, looking around at the shattered windows. Suddenly, a window breaks wide open, an imperial MT straightening itself in a series of bizarre jerks. It swings its axe to its shoulder, pointing its red eyes toward us. Gladio crushes it within a second, though he nearly decapitates a passenger in the process.

"Careful!" I warn, pushing past Ignis and ducking under Gladio's arm to get in front. "Let me take these guys. There's not enough room for your sword."

"Fine," Gladio huffs, letting me lead the way. Glass flies everywhere as we hurry through the next car, bullets piercing the seats beside us. One clanks off my right arm, bouncing to the floor uselessly. "Hurry up!"

"Trying!" I call back, stumbling over as another blast rocks to train, slamming the three of us into the wall. Gladio grunts as bullets begin to fly, several meeting their target. He summons his sword and uses it to shield Ignis as we continue.

Finally, we reach the engine room only to see it overrun by battery soldiers with blinking bombs attached to their chests. The conductor cowers in the corner by the door, shaking like a leaf. I don't hesitate to send a thundara spell toward the MTs, their weak shells clattering to the ground. Gladio curses loudly, using his sword to hit them out the side of the car. They explode midair.

"Stand back, Ignis," I warn, glancing back at the advisor. "The lights tell us when they're gonna blow." Gladio hits another group outside, gritting his teeth as the train rocks again. "How're Prompto and Noctis?"

"They're heading to the rear," Ignis replies, tucking his phone away. He must've called them while we were running.

"Gladio!" I warn, ducking my head as he nearly takes me out.

"Watch it!" he shouts back. Once the room is cleared of MTs, I kneel down and nudge the conductor who's now fallen unconscious.

"Hey, wake up!" I huff, shaking him a bit harder. His head lolls to the side and I jerk my hand away. Right in his temple, a bullet's buried into his head. "Guys..."

"Great," Gladio huffs, looking over the switches and dials and levers. It's overwhelming, really. "Know how to drive a train, Iggy?"

"Can't say I do," Ignis sighs, walking forward and crossing his arms. "Though, there must be..."

"Ford?!"

I turn abruptly, my gunblade raised and ready to plant a bullet into this man's face. I shake my head, trying to suppress the amount of adrenaline pumping through my veins that's got me on the edge. The man throws his trembling hands into the air, looking down at the dead conductor on the floor.

"What did you...?" His voice cuts off.

"That wasn't us," Gladio shakes his head. "Imperial MTs."

"MT...?" The man looks outside at the loading dock. "I'm the engineer; I can get us out of here. So, if you'd please, miss." I snap my arm down to my side, feeling a blush creep up the side of my face. I didn't realize it was still aiming at him. He shuffles past, flicking several switches and pressing buttons left and right. And then the train groans, sliding forward slowly at first and then picking up some speed. "There we are." He looks back at the man he called Ford sadly. "@#$%."

Debris starts to rain down from the sky, flaming and crashing toward the ground. I run over to the window, barely catching a blue light flashing through the sky before landing on top of an imperial carrier. "Noct's taking out the carriers that're following."

"By himself?" Ignis frowns.

"Looks like it." The light warps back to the back of the train and I smile. " _And_ he's back."

"Nice," Gladio grins, elbowing Ignis. "Let's head back to that car we were in before and meet up with the kids, hm?"

"Let's," Ignis nods.

Passengers are slowly crawling back to their seats when we head back, looking around wearily. Some even dare to look out the window, eyes wide and afraid—in case anything else is out there. We get back to our previous seats, Ignis sitting across from me and Gladio. It seems like we wait forever, boots thumping and fingers tapping impatiently.

"What's taking them so long?" I huff, finally standing to pace up and down the aisle. "They should be back by now."

"Something must be..." Ignis starts, only to be cut off as his phone rings. He reaches for the device, thumb sliding across the screen where he knows the speaker button will be. "What's wrong?" he asks, knowing full well it's either Noctis or Prompto.

"Ignis, you've gotta stop this thing!" Noctis shouts into the receiver. I freeze, heading back to press my hands to the tabletop, staring intently at the phone. "Prompto fell off the train. I pushed him—I mean, Ardyn made me." My heart drops to my stomach like a weight in a swimming pool.  _Prompto... fell off?_ I shake my head, reaching up to push my hair out of my face. "I don't know where he is, but we can't leave him!"

"Stay calm, Noct. I'm as concerned for Prompto as you are," Ignis replies firmly. "But stopping the train would endanger everyone on board. We'd be sitting ducks for the daemons."

"What do we do?!" Noctis demands. I've never heard him so desperate; this is  _bad._

"First, we drop the passengers off at Tenebrae. We'll be arriving shortly."

"But what about Prompto!?"

"Given the chancellor's involvement, it's probable he's no longer where we left him." Gladio sighs, crossing his arms and frowning at the phone. Ignis continues. "In any case, he may try to contact us. Let us wait and hope for now. Can you make your way here? Gladio and Rayne are with me."

"Are the three of you okay at least?" Noctis asks, his voice calmer. The train goes dark as we enter a tunnel.

"Yes."

"Okay. Be there..." He pauses and I can hear him drawing his sword. "As soon as I take care of these stowaways."

Suddenly, people are screaming and running once again. I back out of the way, trying to find what they're running  _from._  And then I see it. Goblins and gargoyles, daemons of all kinds crawling up the sides of the train, climbing up top. I can hear the clatter over my head as they run toward something.  _Noct._

"What happening?" Ignis demands.

"Daemons," I huff, watching another beady-eyed goblin make its way over our window.

"Course they are," Gladio grumbles, getting to his feet. "No darkness is complete without 'em."

"I just hope Noct's holding up okay," I shake my head. "Not much we can do from here."  _And **Astrals**  I hope Prompto's okay._ Sooner than I realize, we're greeted by the dim light of the setting sun. I grimace upon seeing hundreds of daemons clinging to our windows, mostly the massive spider-like women we defeated in Lucis's caves. My hand itches to fire a bullet, slice away, throw a spell,  _anything._

"Iggy, away from the windows," Gladio commands, taking Ignis's elbow and pulling him away from the glass just as a spider's deadly sharp leg strikes through the window, shattering it to a million pieces.

"What do we do?!" I ask, ducking under a spell fired by a goblin.

"Just...!"

Gladio shuts up upon seeing the long, slender figure of Leviathan rising up beside the train. Whirlpools of water and shorter, liquidated versions of herself flow around the Hydraean. They swirl around the train, the mountains, and the waters around us. As if on cue, they all turn and change toward the train at once, the violent splash of their waves washing the daemons away—for now.

I straighten carefully, hurrying toward the window to look out at the magnificent towers of Tenebrae that Wyn always... My heart catches in my throat. Flames lick at every building in sight, throwing thick, black smoke into the skies. The last remaining piece I had of Wyn Iterum... It's crumbling to ashes before my very eyes.  _Gods, I knew I had to let go at some point but this... This is a lot._ Gladio rests a hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently in understanding, though he doesn't have the words he needs to break the silence.

Before I realize it, the train pulls into the dark cover of Tenebrae's train station, the doors sliding open to let the passengers off.

I stand stiffly, Ignis straightening his glasses.

"Shall we reunite with Noct, then?"


	46. Tenebrae Fever

"Yeah," Gladio nods, following me to the nearest exit. By the time we climb down the stairs and step onto the smooth stone of the foreign station, Noctis is sitting on the slick steps leading up to the green, hunched over with his elbows pressed to his thighs.

I cross my arms tightly, shivering at the difference I feel in the air. It cooler here, sure. But the fact that  _this_ is where Wyn was born and raised...  _This_ where that perfect human being came from... I've been here before, when I was really young and when Noctis was sent here to recover. Signum was born here and this is the very ground on which my mother died. I guess Tenebrae held more for me than I thought. And if there's some sort of magic in the air that'll let Signum grow to be anything like Wyn... I'd praise the gods on my knees every morning. I'm broken from my thoughts as a familiar voice speaks up, though it's not unwelcome.

"Well, look who's here."

"Aranea," Noctis responds lightly, practically overjoyed to see another "friendly" face in the midst of our troubles. Then a wave of bitterness washes over his face and he turns his back to her, teeth grit tightly. "Guess we've got you to thank for this mess." I glance past him, sparing her a scowl before watching the smoke of Tenebrae rise up and dissipate in the wind. Just like that, a beautiful city once home to pure magic, royalty, and order is gone.

"More to it than meets the eye," Aranea shakes her head, resting her hand on her hip. "You wanna know who to thank? Come with me." With that, she turns on her heels and strides away. Noctis scoffs, laughing sarcastically.

"Can't wait to hear this."

He leads the way, the four of us catching up to the dragoon easily. Glancing back, the first thing she notices is Ignis's scars and his cane. Of course.

"What did you do to your eyes?" She frowns.

"Oh, uh... Just a flesh wound," Ignis replies, pushing his shades up just a tad further.

"Can you see?" Aranea demands more than asks; she's really pushing my buttons.

"I'm... afraid not."

"Wow, that sucks. It's a cruel world."

We head down a path made of white marble, decorated with ornate pillars and railings for the stairs and the platforms. Ignis takes his time on the stairs, and I'm glad Aranea at least has the patience to wait for him before continuing. I trace a finger over the sleek stone, shaking my head and jerking my hand away.  _Light and dark, just like we were meant to be. No, Rayne, stop. That's not why we're here. It was six months ago. Get over it._ Aranea pauses, looking back over our group. I predict what she's going to ask next.

"Uh... Wasn't there one more of you guys?"

"Yeah... There was," Noctis replies quietly.

"We lost track of him," I sigh, crossing my arms tightly.

"Is he dead?"  _Way to be straightforward._

"I... I don't know," Noctis shakes his head. I can tell he  _really_ doesn't want to be discussing this, especially not with Aranea. Her face lifts sternly as she crosses her armored arms.

"Then quit mopin', keep hopin'. And in the meantime, handle what's at hand." She turns and briskly leads the way across a narrow bridge, from which I can see a long, thin waterfall. It casts a half-hearted rainbow across the mountains beside it, as if it too has given up on the beautiful aesthetic it was upheld to.

"So if it's not  _you_ we thank...?" Gladio asks, eyeing her carefully. Up ahead, I can see several parked imperial engines and I dread what's coming next. Despite how this woman treated us when Gladio was gone, she was under orders. Now, she could easily hand us over and be on her way with a pocketful of gil.

"Well, thank the daemons, pawns of the imperial army," she retorts, shaking her head.

"The army that you fight for," Gladio points out.

" _Fought_ for. My men and I are in the search and rescue business now," she explains, adjusting the spiked armor on her shoulder. That catches Iggy's attention.

"You mentioned you were part of the relief effort. We have a favor to ask," he starts.

"Ask away."

"In light of what you've told us, we can't allow the other passengers to continue on."

"Sure, leave 'em to me... but, who's gonna drive the train?" She frowns, looking back at the advisor. The grass that's now beneath our feet feels wonderful compared to train metals and gritty sands. It feels  _alive._

"Now that you mention it, yeah," Gladio huffs, scratching at his beard. "You know anyone?"

"I do. In fact, I know two." She smiles all too sweetly, turning and guiding us toward a darker patch of the cliff we tread on. She motions to the two coated officers standing before us. One stands tall in a long white coat and a black hat and the other looks... a bit ridiculous with a black coat and a tight hood pulled over his hair. "Your new engineers. Biggs and Wedge. No need to worry—they can take a lickin'." The one who I presume is Biggs, white coat, responds in a thick, almost comical accent.

"Only if we have to. What's all this about?"

"Driving a train to Gralea," Aranea replies, crossing her arms.

"That all?" He sounds offended.

"Well, who would you have me ask?"

"You got us there," Biggs chuckles.

"We'll do it," Wedge nods, his voice much deeper and gravely than I expected.

"Hey, really appreciate you going out of your way," Gladio smiles, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, no sweat," Aranea nods.

"Thanks for the lift," Noctis says, turning to Biggs. The captain shakes his head.

"We're happy to help. Can't say the climate will be as cooperative, though. Y'know?"

"Right," Wedge nods, placing his hands on his hips. "'Specially that gorge."

"The place is freezin'!" Biggs exclaims, throwing his arms out to the side. I sigh, shaking my head.  _And I thought **we** were the clown crew. Guess I was mistaken. _"Makes sense, what with the ice goddess's cold corpse lying around. It's a rather long ride, so I suggest you bundle up before we ship out." He crosses his arms, pinching his chin between his forefinger and his thumb. "By the way, I bumped into a woman from the manor, used to serve House Fleuret. Must've gone off lookin' for ya. Said she had somethin' important to discuss."

"With me?" Noctis frowns. "Guess I oughta find her, then." He turns to face us. "And I guess you guys just wait for me to come back."

"No problem," Ignis nods, feeling his way toward a stack of crates and sitting with a sigh. I can't take it anymore; it's suffocating. I glance up at Tenebrae's looming castle, watching ravenous flames engulf every room. It's unbearable.

"I... I think I'm gonna take a walk or... something," I mumble, scratching at my neck uncomfortably before turning on my heels and walking away, back toward the bridge at the waterfall. Once the ground has changed from sod to stone my pace slows, though I don't stop until I climb a few steps to lean against a sculpted railing over the ravine hundreds of feet below.

This world... It's built to make you feel small in the scheme of things. Insomnia was different; no matter who you were, you were a part of society and there was something there for you. Tenebrae had its focus on the gods, rightly so with the Oracle in their kingdom. Everything makes me feel so small, so weak in the grand scheme of this journey and our incomprehensible quest to save the world from a bitter end swallowed in darkness and daemons. It's either this city or it's an epiphany that's finally dawning on me after these long two months.

"It's a nice place," Gladio comments, coming up to stand on my right. I nod, sparing a glance toward the city.

"It's like watching Insomnia burn all over again. Might even have the same attachments, too," I mutter, turning my gaze back to the rushing waters.

"Maybe," he grumbles, leaning his arms forward against the railing. "This place holds a lot of value to you, then."

"I guess," I shrug. "I spent some time here when I was six or seven. It's where Sig was born and my mother died. Where Wyn and his half-sister, Kara, grew up. I bet she's still out there somewhere."

"Wonder if you two met as kids."

"I never thought about that," I frown, tilting my head to the side. "But I guess... it doesn't really matter now, does it?"

"Maybe. But I've noticed you tend to think everything you say doesn't matter."

"In the grand scheme of things, it really doesn't," I shrug. "I'm here to be you guys' meat shield and that's about it."

"Don't sound so bitter," he scoffs, reaching up to push a hand through his hair.  _Astrals, does he have any idea what that **does**  to people? _"If it makes you feel any better, I've got enough space on my  _Grand Scheme_  for you to matter."

"Always rubbing that paycheck in my face," I tease, shaking my head in disapproval. I finally turn to face him. "I have one from, like, ten years ago."

"@#$%, you need an upgrade," he chuckles.

"Gimme the money and then we'll talk. Until then, leave my tiny Grand Scheme alone."

"... What were we talking about?"

"I don't know, it didn't matter," I shrug, leaning my head onto his shoulder. He wastes no time in wrapping an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. I close my eyes, forcing myself not to bottle this one up. "Gladio, I'm scared." And then I rush ahead to cover my tracks. "I don't... I don't think Gralea's going to go the way we want it to. There's something about that train that has me so @#$% nervous. I know something's going to go wrong and I'm scared..." I pause to take a breath, shaking my head. "I'm terrified I'm going to lose one of you. Prompto can't be the last of it."

"If it makes you feel any better, I've been worried about that since we left Insomnia."

"Oh, shut  _up_ ," I scoff, elbowing his ribs. He grins. "Always one-upping me, Amicitia."

"It's my job."

"Okay," I huff, straightening and shrugging his arm off me. He stands, crossing his arms and facing me with piqued interest. "It's my turn to do the 'duty' lecture." I clear my throat, giving him my best impression of himself. "Your duty isn't to mess around. That's not why we're here and it's not what we were raised for. What would your father say?" I pause. "Let's just pretend I threw you over my shoulder, m'kay?" And then I resume my character, watching Gladio thoroughly enjoy the show as I wave my arms around. "If you can't clean up your act, go home. Noctis doesn't need another useless babysitter. Don't be deadweight. Now get your @#$ up and run forty miles."

"Stellar impersonation, if I do say so myself," Ignis compliments wryly as he walks past, traversing alongside Noctis. "Though, why don't you move it to the train? We're heading off momentarily."

"Be there in a sec," Gladio nods, turning back to me once they've headed out of earshot. Sighing, he presses both his hands to my shoulders, making sure I look up at him. "Don't stress it, Rayne. Worrying doesn't do you any good, hm?"

"It does sometimes," I mumble. He shakes his head.

"We'll be fine. No one else will get lost and we'll find Prompto. We'll all see this through to the end together, I swear."

"There's a lot of things you can make promises about, Gladio, and that's not one of them," I sigh, shaking my head. "You just can't. You don't know what'll happen."

"I won't  _let_ anything happen." I'm about to counter with the excuse that these things aren't entirely under his control, but instead, I'm silenced by his lips. Insistent, but gentle, trying to get his point across where words failed. When he parts, he shakes his head firmly. "We'll. Be. Fine." He pushes me in the direction of the stairs with a grin. "Let's get on that train before they really do leave us behind."

~|~|~|~|~

"Let's get something' to eat, huh?" Gladio suggests, shutting the train's door hard. "I'm sure there's something in the fridge. Biggs said this car was open to us."

"I guess," Noctis nods, stretching his arms over his head and yawn. "I'm beat. Still hungry, though. Somehow." He shakes his head, nudging Ignis's shoulder. "What about you, Specs?"

"I think I'll pass this time around," Ignis replies politely, seated at a window. The sky is pitch black, matching the palette of the rest of world tonight. I shake my head, sitting across from him.

"My too, Iggy. How're you holding up?" I try to block out the sounds of Gladio and Noctis fumbling around the "kitchen," which is a fairly difficult task.

"Perfectly fine, thank you," Ignis nods, lifting his sunglasses. "If a bit tired."

"Yeah," I sigh, resting my arms on the table and laying my chin on them. "Too bad we're on high alert, huh?"

"You want anything, Rayne?" Noctis asks, peering into the refrigerator. Despite the fact that his stomach was rumbling, I don't think his appetite is too great what with today's events. Still... I haven't eaten in a few days now and I'm really starting to feel it. I shake my head. "Sure? There's fruit and tea 'n stuff in here."  _Tea...?_ I shake my head again, smiling.

"I'm good, Noct."

Noctis shrugs, stepping out of the kitchen and sitting on a bar stool by himself to stare out the window. Gladio huffs, grabbing a slice of bread and turning back to face us. I roll my eyes at his choice and take out my phone.  _Still nothing from Signum. Weird._ I frown, my nervous instincts kicking in.

"Hey, Gladio? Have you gotten anything from Iris late..." I'm cut off abruptly by a voice on the intercom.

"Oi! Uh—attention all passengers! We're on our way to our final destination in the imperial capital. Enjoy the ride. I'll be in touch if anything comes up."

"Look at all that snow," Gladio comments, ducking down to stare out the window between me and Ignis. "No wonder it's so cold in here."

"We must be approaching the Glacian's cadaver," Ignis mutters. I frown, pulling my jacket tighter around me and tucking my phone away.  _I'll ask him later._

"That's a weird way to put it."

"Won't be a blessing if all we got's a body," Gladio grumbles, motioning for me to move over before joining me in the seat across from Ignis. I don't miss the warm pressure on my knee.

"Let us hope we pass through the gorge without incident," Ignis nods.

"It's what's after the gorge that I'm worried about," I shake my head, resting my chin in my hand. Noctis stands, leaving the room with a yawn.

"I suppose we'll have to wait and see what happens," Ignis sighs, lacing his fingers together. "Though, I don't like the prospect of things going wrong."

"We can't expect them to go  _right_ with our luck," I huff.

"One can hope."

"Hoping as hard as I can," I mutter, looking out the window at the soft, white flakes falling from the sky. I've never seen snow in person—not that I remember anyway. I think the winters we had in Tenebrae were a tad too warm for it to reach the city. It's serene, beautiful. Perfect. Is it wrong that something so immaculate puts me on edge? Life really has sucked the pleasure of little things away from me.

"@#$% shame we're here on these circumstances," Gladio comments, turning to face the countertops and the shelves behind it. "We could put all that to good use, huh."

"What're you..." I start, rolling my eyes. Suddenly, the train shrieks to a stop. I wince as my ribs collide with the edge of the table. Noctis sprints into the room through the door behind me, skidding to a stop at our table.

"I wonder what it could be this time," Gladio grumbles, getting to his feet. Ignis and I follow suit.

"Attention, eh!" Biggs shouts into the speaker.

"Yeah?" Gladio replies.

"What's wrong?" Noctis frowns, crossing his arms.

"You may have noticed that we've stopped. As for the cause... Outside, ya think?"

"We'll take a look," Noctis nods. I cross my arms, fighting a shiver. It's colder now that it was before; I wouldn't be surprised if the train froze up. Biggs stutters before hanging up, Noctis sighing and heading for the door.

"I hope it's just a quick snow-shoveling job," Gladio mutters. I nod quickly, jamming my hands in my pockets. Anything to get my blood flowing again.

"Indeed," Ignis replies, following him out the door. I take up the rear, shuddering as soon as we step out into the freezing air.  ** _Astrals_** _, I hate the cold._  Noctis hunches over, hugging his arms to himself with a miserable shiver.

"It's freezing!" he exclaims. In front of us, there's an enormous statue of a woman's face, coated with a thick layer of sparkling blue ice.

"Better keep moving to stay warm," Gladio nods, looking over at me and Ignis. Ignis shivers only once, keeping himself composed as I stand behind him like a cold child, hunched over with my legs crossed tightly and my arms wrapped around my body as I shudder.  _Why._

"The Glacian did this," Ignis frowns, following the prince as he heads further down the side of the tracks.

"I think I can see her," Noctis replies, squinting past the tiny snowflakes that fall around us sparsely.

"It's a shame," Gladio shakes his head, nodding toward the woman. "She's lying dead."  _So... that's **not** a statue? _He grits his teeth, rubbing his hands over his bare arms. "@#$%, it's cold!" I fight a smile when his voice wobbles with his shiver.  _Even the human furnace gets the chills from time to time, eh?_ Daemons begin to dot the blocked road around us, leaping up from around the edges of the elevated tracks and crawling over the top of the train.

"Let's clean up out here, warm up in there," Noctis calls before warping ahead to clash with a goblin.

"B-better make this snappy," I grumble, forcing myself to open up as I summon my gunblade and rush toward the enemy. I'm about ready to light this whole place on fire. 


	47. Guest of Honor

The goblins are easy to take out without their signature dark caves. Different classes of daemons begin to arise, wraiths with scythes pushing their way up from the ground. I grip my amulet, wasting no time as flames ripple down to the tip of my blade. The warmth isn't unwelcome as I slash at a wraith, igniting its dusty old robes and watching it melt into a pile of black ashes with a shriek. Across the station, I can hear Gladio swinging his sword around like a madman and Ignis throwing out fire spells at the enemies that continue to attack in waves.

I swing my blade around and bring it down over a goblin's head, bringing my sword back sharply to slash at one of its friends. Using my increasing momentum to flip backward and out of the cluster, firing three bullets before landing easily on my frozen feet.  _That might be a new record._ Gritting my teeth, I push onward, taking out the third goblin in my path and ducking under a blow from the wraith behind me.  _But **gods**  would it be easier if Prompto was here._

From my hands and knees, I swing my gunblade out to my left, catching the wraith midway through a poison attack and knocking it to the snowy ground. I'm about to bring my blade down over its head when I hear Noctis cry out in pain. Turning back, I see that he's been stabbed by one of the wraiths, only to be handed a potion by Ignis.  _Good, he's..._ My train of thought's broken when I'm shoved backward. I fall onto my back, rolling out of the way and to my feet quickly when a deadly-sharp scythe flies toward my face. Irritated, I summon a fireball to my hand and throw it at the wraith. Within seconds, it's nothing but a pile of ash.

I'm about to feel somewhat accomplished when Gladio gives a warning shout. I look up just in time to see a bright red laser coming right for me. Standing clear out of the way, I'm narrowly missed before I rush back to join the others.

"What is this thing?!" I demand, staring up at the towering daemon before us. Its "face" is sandwiched between two giant claws of some sort, each decorated with deadly sharp points that give off a threatening glint even in the dark of night. On its back, it has a rounded shell that comes to a point. All of its skin is scaly and black, as it always seems to be with these types of fiends.

"Deathclaw," Gladio replies, throwing up his shield to block a thrown spike from hitting Noctis.

The prince steps away immediately afterward, throwing a powerful fire spell that explodes into flames at the feet of the daemon. In response, it throws more lasers toward us in every direction. They're difficult to dodge even with my sight. Ignis gives in and uses a potion after getting burned by the red beams several times.

"What's the plan?" I call over the sound of the claw launching more thorns at us.

"Kill it?" Noctis suggests, dodging another attack.

The deathclaw lifts its shell of its back with its pointed claws, turning and aiming it at us. A whole bundle of lasers blasts from the shell, Gladio throwing up his shield once again.

"Everyone behind me!"

I grab Ignis's elbow and drag him behind Gladio with Noctis just as the burning red beams cross our path, snatching a potion from our stock and smashing it against Gladio's back as soon as the attack's over.  _Thanks for doing my job, moron._

"Just  _die!_ " Noctis shouts, blue outlines of the prince dotting the air as he darts around, crashing against the deathclaw relentlessly with Armiger.

With an angry growl, the deathclaw swats at Noctis like an irritating fly before stumbling forward. Noctis reappears before me one last time before sparing me a glance and a nod. We simultaneously conjure fire spells, aiming before throwing as hard as we can. The fiery blast creates a heat that's welcome, the deathclaw groans its last, fading into the shadows like the rest of the daemons we fought.

Ignis stumbles forward catching himself before he falls face first into the snow, blood seeping through his shirt at several points. I kneel by his side, starting to offer a potion when I feel something bizarre against my chest. I look down to see my amulet glowing in that golden light it cast at that tomb... I shake my head, pressing the potion into his hand.

"Don't die on us, Iggy."

"I don't plan on it," he mutters, accepting both the curative and my help as I pull him to his feet. A particularly hard gust of wind blows past, spraying us with dry snow. I shudder, clutching Ignis's arm. "Let's get you back inside."

"Much appreciated," he says under his breath. We move to step inside, stopped when Gladio sticks his head out of the door.

"Hey, Noct!" he calls. "You better get in here. Something's not right."

"Right. There in a sec," Noctis huffs, pushing himself to jog toward us.

"C'mon, Iggy," Gladio nods, pulling Ignis up into the train.

"Right," Ignis sighs, not at all appreciating our mothering but accepting it nonetheless. I follow closely with Noctis trailing farther behind.

"What's up?" I frown. 

Gladio opens his mouth to reply when freezing wind blasts through the train, snow and wind striking against our skin so fast I can't think. I lean over, gritting my teeth together tightly and gripping the seats in front of me so tightly the blood flow's cut off. The wind deafens me and the snow blinds me, and yet, I still hear heavy steps coming from behind. I swivel around just in time to see Ardyn sneering in my face.

"Hello again, Miss Callen." With that, he strikes the butt of a gun across my face. I fall backward between the seats with a groan, my head spinning as my vision goes darker and darker until I can no longer see or feel anything. I'm out like a light.

~|~|~|~|~

"Hey, wake up."

I open my eyes only to force them back shut, the light of the train practically burning my pupils out. Noctis shoves my side again and I sit up, rubbing a numb hand over the freezing skin of my face.

"The @#$% happened?" Gladio grumbles, sitting up and pushing his hair out of his face as he does so, looking around from the next aisle over. I grab the seat backing to my left and drag myself to my feet, bleary eyes looking around the icy train car. Ignis stands by my side moments later.

"Are you alright?" he asks. Noctis nods from where he sits on the floor.

"Yeah. I saw the Glacian." I frown, scanning the room for any sign of Shiva. "It's okay, she's gone now. You guys go check on our drivers."

"Got it. You good?" Gladio asks, reaching out to grab Ignis by the sore shoulder he's rubbing.

"Yes, I'm fine," Ignis replies, waving the shield's hand away. "Let's go."

"Be safe," I mutter, patting Noct's back as I step past, following Gladio and Ignis into the next train car. "What happened?"

"Dunno," Gladio shakes his head. "I remember going to the car and some snow. That's all."

"Same here," Ignis nods.

"Hm," I frown, crossing my arms and suppressing a shiver.  _I feel like there was something more, though. Must just be my imagination._ But it sure as heck doesn't feel like it. The thought doesn't leave my mind as we trek through car after car. And then it hits me like a brick wall. "Ardyn!"

"Huh?" Gladio frowns, looking back at me.

"I'm going back," I huff, turning on my heels and sprinting back through the cars we've already traversed through, shoving through doors and dodging extended seats or debris that was swept away in Shiva's freezing winds. I storm my way through the room we awoke in, my heart racing in my chest as I go through the next three cars and see nothing. In the fourth, however, I skid to a stop, watching Ardyn wave a gun around. Noctis watches with pure hatred burning in his eyes.

"You mustn't take what is not yours," Ardyn admonishes, turning his back to us. He doesn't even realize I'm here.

"Where is he?!" I demand, pushing past Noctis to stand in front of him.

"He?" Ardyn repeats smugly, turning to face us with a light chuckle. "The little gunman's just a short shot that way." He points to the car door beside him, a sly smile creeping across his face.

"Where?" Noctis growls.

"Where else but Gralea, the seat of the empire? I'm sure he'll be  _delighted_ to see you.  _And_ you might even find your Crystal." His eyes grow dark as he looks at me, his grin spreading wider. "With all these daemons about, you could certainly use it." He takes a step back, keeping his eyes locked on mine. "But I'm sure you're excited to see my guest of honor, Rayne."

My heart stops even before he reaches into the seat beside him and pulls Signum free by the arm. My younger brother is covered head to toe in cuts and bruises, his clothes ripped and dirty and his eyes wide with fear. His face is pleading as Ardyn forces him to his knees, pressing the barrel of Prompto's silver handgun to the boy's temple as his other hand grips the back of Signum's neck.

"Hand over the amulet and your beloved brother goes free."

"How did you...?!" I demand, stepping forward. I can feel nothing but rage and terror running through my veins, adrenaline and excited nerves making the fingers at my sides curl into fists to stop their persistent shaking.

"You left him behind in Caem, did you not?" Ardyn shrugs indifferently. "It was the perfect opportunity, I must say." My teeth are clenched so hard I'm afraid they might crack.

"Iris is okay," Signum chokes out. Ardyn growls, hitting my brother with the butt of the gun and stunning him. My nails cut into my palms, my heart thudding rapidly against my ribs.

"Rayne, don't," Noctis commands sternly, his voice practically begging. Ardyn clicks his tongue, shaking his head with feigned pity.

"To lose another dear brother or to go against your king. What a  _dilemma_." He waves his armed hand out to the side, smirking. His hazel eyes glint mischievously, pressing the gun back to Sig's temple. "The clock's ticking, Rayne." I hesitate before taking a step forward. And then another and another. Noctis grows tense behind me, glaring straight ahead at Ardyn, who sneers.

"That's a good girl," he growls under his breath, his eyes locked on the glinting blue stone hanging around my neck.  _He's going to kill Sig either way... This better work._ I stop before Ardyn. "Won't you take it off and hand it over? I'd hate to have to lay my hands on you, dearest." Stiffly, I reach up to undo the chain with my right hand.  _There's no clasp, stupid,_  I internally sneer.

Shooting my left hand out, I grab hold of Signum's wrist, yanking him into my chest effortlessly and falling to the ground. I shout for Noctis to get close just as Ardyn fires his gun, lips curled into a predatory snarl. The bullet buries itself in my shoulder, but it's the last to reach its target. I slam my left palm onto the floor, my other hand clutching the amulet I wear so obediently to my father's wishes and to my own advantage.

I don't know how I do it; it just happens. A protective shield raises up around the three of us as a golden sphere, glittering hexagons lighting up as Ardyn unleashes the remaining ammunition in Prompto's weapon. He jams the empty gun into some compartment in his coat and forces a devilish sneer onto his face. I refuse to let down the shield even as he starts to walk away.

"Off you go, then." He raises his right hand, his thumb pressing a small button to a black switch in his hand.  _What's that for?_ "I wouldn't want to keep you from your friend." With that, he vanishes and the golden tiles around us shatter against the floor. Noctis stands immediately, glaring at the spot Ardyn once stood. I look down at Signum and he looks right back up at me. Without hesitation, I force him into a hug, crushing him beneath the weight of my iron grip.

"We should get back to Ignis and Gladio," Noctis forces out. Then he shakes his head, turning around and crouching beside us just as I pull away. "Glad to see you're alright."

"Thanks," Signum breathes, staring at me. "What  _was_ that?"

"I don't... Know." I shake my head, Noctis frowning.

"Think it came from that statue?"

"Most likely," I nod, getting to my feet. Suddenly, I feel overwhelmingly exhausted, struggling to keep my balance. Signum rushes to loop a thin arm around me. "I'm fine. Let's just... find them fast, okay?"


	48. Gralea Gone Godawful

_~Eight years before~_

_“I’m gonna drown in homework tonight,” I mutter under my breath, adjusting the heavy stack of papers on my arms uncomfortably. Huffing, I try to reach forward and clutch the doorknob right in front of me. I can’t quite get to it around my books, giving in irritably. Stepping back, I gingerly raise one foot, carefully leaning forward to press the handle down…_

_Suddenly, the door flies open, knocking me flat on my back with a grunt of surprise and sending my papers and books all over the empty library. I blink up at the ceiling for a moment, trying to calm my spinning head. A face quickly obscures my view, a hand lifting sharply to lift a pair of fallen glasses._

_“I’m terribly sorry, Rayne. I should’ve been more careful.” A skinny arm reaches down, offering to pull me up. I take it, getting to my feet and looking down at the mess around me._

_“It’s fine, I guess. Just took me by surprise.”_

_“Let me help,” Ignis rushes, crouching down abruptly and lifting a crumpled page. “What’s all this for?”_

_“My homework,” I huff, kneeling and lifting my physics textbook into my arms. “Tallin’s picking up the pace—wants me ‘graduated’ by the end of this year.”_

_“At sixteen?” he asks, glancing over at me before looking down at another paper. “This algebra looks hardly difficult.”_

_“That’s what ** **you**** think,” I grumble, shaking my head. “That’s the, what, fifth time I’m attempting that assignment? I dunno. Math’s not really my thing.”_

_“What would be your ** **thing**** then?” he replies wryly, brushing his long, sandy brown hair out of his eyes. I give him a slight smile, shrugging._

_“I’m pretty good at language arts, literature, that sort of thing.” Upon seeing his quirked eyebrow, I shake my head. “I mean, I’m not that into reading or writing, and I don’t ** **enjoy****  it. I just get it.” There’s a pause in our conversation as we both reach for the final page, looking up at each other sharply. Ignis lets go quickly, clearing his throat and adjusting his glasses. I accept the stack of papers he collected and jam them into my math book.  ** **I’ll sort it out later.**** Standing, I adjust the tower of work in my arms and give him a grateful nod. “Well, thanks for…”_

_“I could help you,” he blurts, cutting me off. He looks up quickly before his forest green eyes flit away to the bookshelves. “I mean… Noctis is busy tonight and you said you don’t understand that math assignment…” His young voice trails off. I raise an eyebrow, tilting my head to the side._

_“Uh, alright. When’d you wanna help? I’ve got training in twenty minutes but…” I shrug, point made. He nods, standing and brushing his hands off on his pants instinctually._

_“Of course. Meet here at four then?”_

_“Sure,” I smile, jumping when I hear a laugh behind me. Gladiolus strolls past, appearing from behind a bookshelf with a pair of novels in hand._

_“Iggy got himself a study date,” he teases, stepping out of the library and heading down the hall. Ignis huffs, pushing his glasses up a final time before turning his back to me and heading behind a bookshelf. I glance at his bright red ears one last time before shaking my head and heading out the door. ** **Was that because of Gladiolus or…?****_

_Hours later, I throw my clothes on as fast as I can, slinging my full backpack over my shoulder and racing down the halls of the king’s palace. ** **I’m late, I’m late, I’m late.**** I skid to a stop at the library door, pushing the door open gingerly only to see the tables at the back of the room empty. Very few people show up here on weekdays, but I thought Ignis at least would be waiting. Shaking my head, I head back to the farthest table and set my bag on the floor, digging around and getting my stuff out. I watch the clock impatiently, tapping the end of my pencil on the wooden surface.  ** **This is Ignis… He didn’t forget. No way.**** As if on cue, the apprentice advisor strides into the room, shaking his long bangs out of his eyes and dropping a paper bag in front of me._

_“I apologize for being so late. I was caught up making Noct’s dessert and lost track of…”_

_“It’s fine,” I shake my head, eyeing the bag. “What’s that?”_

_“Some extras; I thought they might work as a proper apology.”_

_“Extra…?” I trail off, watching him walk around the table and settle in the seat next to mine, peering down at the open book before me. Sighing, I reach forward and look down into the bag to see a pile of cookies in the bottom._

_“Macadamia and white chocolate,” he says before I even get a chance to speak. I raise an eyebrow, earning a small smile from him. “I thought it a coincidence that Noct requested your favorite.”_

_“I’m not complaining,” I shrug, reaching into the back and taking a bite out of one of the cookies. ** **Mmm… Still warm.**** I sigh contentedly, offering the open bag to the advisor. He shakes his head but I persist. “C’mon, Iggy, don’t be shy,” I tease. He glances up at me before taking a dessert from the bottom of the bag and setting it aside on the table.  ** **There’s that red face again.**** Brushing the thought away, I motion to my homework. “Work your magic, Ignis.”_

_“You need to understand how to complete the square,” he murmurs, reaching forward and turning several pages back in my book with a sly smile. “And you’re looking at the lesson on how to graph hyperbolas.”_

_“Wha…” I frown, blinking at the page. Suddenly, I feel my own face growing red. ** **Well shoot, that was kind of obvious, wasn’t it?**** “Uh, okay. I’ve never really looked at this page before.”_

_“I thought as much,” the young replies, a light tone having taken over his voice. “See, here you have your equation. Over there they show you the formula for…”_

_“Wait, where’d a, b, and c come from?” I interrupt, shaking my head. He suppresses a smile, pushing his glasses up swiftly._

_“It’s only an example. Here, let me show you.” He takes my pencil, scrawling several numbers and letters and symbols across a blank sheet of paper in his perfectly precise handwriting. Definitely the best handwriting I’ve ever seen from a fourteen-year-old boy. Then again, perfection just seems to be one of his character traits. Iggy can do no wrong. “Understand?”_

_“What?” I look down at the paper sharply, tearing my eyes away from his face. He sighs, starting over._

_“Here—pay attention this time…”_

_I don’t. I can’t. But Ignis forgives me—he always does. He’s patient, sparing a light laugh when I take pride in the less-than-average grade I achieve on my next math exam. Eventually I tell him to stop wasting his time. He protests, saying I’m not a waste of his time. We fall out of our homework meetings, replacing them with cheerful moments in the kitchen and get-togethers with Noctis as our lives begin to revolve even more tightly around the prince of Lucis. I don’t mind. Ignis isn’t going anywhere and neither am I. Not ever. I won’t let that happen._

I can hardly hold my eyes open by the time we reach Gladio and Ignis, who’ve returned to the dining car. Ignis hears us approaching and straightens in his seat. Noctis walks ahead, blocking Gladio’s view of Signum and I momentarily until he passes by and sits across from Ignis. My feet drag along after me, skidding along the gray floor. Gladio frowns at Signum before watching him set me down in the seat behind Ignis.

“What the @#$% are you doing here?” he demands, crossing his arms.

“Ardyn,” Noctis speaks up, shaking his head. “He held Signum at gunpoint and tried to make Rayne hand over her amulet.” I close my eyes, leaning my head back against my seat. My head hurts, spinning and throbbing at the same time. Everything aches.  _What did that ** **do**** to me?_ “She grabbed us and threw up some sort of… shell to protect us from his shots.”

“I guess it wore her out,” Signum sighs, patting my leg. I shake my head, forcing my eyes open and reaching around to touch my shoulder; there’s no blood, no pain. I look up at Signum and see that a good part of the bruises and scratches across his skin are also gone.  _I guess that shield also healed us. Good to know._

“I don’t know what I did, it just  _happened._ ”

“Must’ve been that statue,” Gladio frowns. “What’s up with that anyway?”

“No idea,” I shake my head, wincing when it makes my headache worse. Noctis reaches out to offer me a potion; I refuse. “Save it for when we really need it.”

“Altissia beat you guys up bad,” Signum points out carefully, looking around at us. His eyes linger on Ignis before he rips them away, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I heard about Prompto from Ardyn.”

“We’re after him right now,” Noctis replies, clasping his fingers tightly. He glances between me and Signum. “Where are you going to go?”

“He’s not coming to Gralea,” I huff, burying my face in my arms. “Leave him with Biggs and Wedge?”

“They may be able to handle that,” Ignis nods.

“I just got back,” Signum protests, sitting across from me. “You’re already ditching me again?”

“It’s not safe,” I sigh. “We’re not as put together as we should be right now; we don’t need someone else to babysit, alright?”

“Fine.”

I hear Gladio move to stand between mine and Ignis's seats, feel a warm, gentle pressure on my shoulder. I feel horrible for leaving Signum behind again. Ardyn could come swoop him up easily and that makes me terrified. But something tells me leaving him here would be better than bringing him along. We all know the imperial capital is going to be complete and utter hell. I don’t want to think of the possibilities but we could easily end up just like….  _Arma._

I sit up abruptly, pressing my lips together. Signum stares at me expectantly, praying that I’ve changed my mind. I find everyone’s eyes on me and grow uncomfortable, but I refuse to let this go. Clearing my throat, I start to explain Altissia’s events to my younger brother.

“Sig, when we were in Altissia, we ran into Arma. He survived Insomnia and followed us there.” Singum frowns, a clear confusion imprinted on his face. “He was perfectly fine, so we let him help us with the evacuation. He got caught up in a group of MTs and…” My voice is so unexpectedly dry and empty. I feel just as hollow as I sound. “He got crushed under the rubble. I couldn’t save him. I’m sorry.”

“Rayne…” Signum shakes his head, leaning forward. “Arma didn’t survive Insomnia. I got a text from one of the surviving Glaive members—Libertus, I think—saying that he found my number through some friends. He wanted to thank us for Arma’s sacrifice…” His voice gets a touch tighter, but he continues strong.

“He says that Nxy had him guide Lady Lunafreya out of Insomnia and that they were attacked by Imperials on the outskirts. Arma managed to drag himself out of the city and to them. Said he threw up some golden magic that exploded and killed the Imperials all while healing Libertus and Lunafreya. Afterwards, Arma collapsed and died; they took him to a nearby encampment and the locals buried him there.” He runs a hand through his shaggy hair, shrugging. “I guess he and Lunafreya parted after that because he told me that if we ever needed him, he was heading back to Galahd.”

“Then how…?” My voice cuts off.  _All this time I was mourning… and there was nothing to mourn?_

“Ardyn,” Noctis grits, pushing himself to his feet. “He tricked me into seeing Prompto as himself; that’s how I threw him off the train. That son of a @#$%^ played us for fools.” My head’s spinning again.  _Arma’s been dead since the start… Gods, why would Ardyn even bother…? Other than to watch us fall apart… Oh, wait._

“One less thing to blame yourself for,” Gladio sighs, patting my back before heading back to lean against the counter. There’s a long pause in all conversation until Noctis finally sits back down.

“We should be drawing close to Gralea,” Ignis says, breaking the silence. I nearly forgot he was sitting right there.

“Yeah,” Noctis sighs, staring at the tabletop.

“I can’t imagine what it’ll be like,” Gladio replies, crossing his arms. I shake my head, the pain slowly starting to subside.

“I can’t imagine what any part of the world looks like right now.”

“Swarming with daemons, but you already know that,” Noctis huffs, stretching stiffly.

“Don’t remind me,” Gladio grunts.

“Once we arrive, we’ll make for the Keep,” Ignis explains, adjusting the shades over his scarred eyes.

“The Keep?” I ask, turning in my seat to kneel on the leather. Signum lays his head on the table, shutting his eyes as Ignis elaborates.

“Zegnautus. An imperial megafortress said to be impregnable.”

“With Prompto and the Crystal inside it,” Noctis finishes, resting his arms on the table.

“What goes in, must come out,” Gladio nods. He tilts his head just a bit to the left. “So, are we buying this story that the Crystal can purge daemons?”

“The proof is in the purging, but it does stand to reason,” Ignis admits. “We’ve observed that as the nights have grown longer, the daemon hordes have grown stronger. If they are in fact adverse to the Crystal’s light, it could save not only Lucis, but the world.”

“Isn’t that what we’ve been after for a while now?” I raise an eyebrow. He nods.

“I believe so.”

“We’ll find out the truth when we take it back,” Noctis sighs. The train shrieks as it comes to a stop.

“The @#$%?” Gladio demands.

“Again?” I groan, throwing my head back. This has only meant bad things for us in the past day and a half.

“What is it?” Ignis asks sharply.

“My guess?” Gladio raises an eyebrow. “Something to sidetrack us.”

He grabs my arm as he strides past, pulling me after him. I turn back to talk to Signum.

“Get to the front of the train and go with the engineers there!” I call. “Get them back to Aranea!”

“Who…?” He shakes his head, climbing out of his seat. “Got it.”

Ignis and Noctis follow closely as we jog down to the hall. We’re stopped abruptly as the whole train jerks, the wide glass windows cracking like spider webs in the open bunking hallway. I stumble forward onto all fours, wincing at the pain that shoots through my right shoulder.

“What now?” Gladio grumbles, pushing himself to his feet. Noctis stands in front of Gladio, peering out the window. I drag myself back up, dusting off the knees of my black pants.  _They’re starting to wear thin in the... Now’s not the time, Rayne._

“City’s trying to keep us out—with the daemons,” Biggs’s voice replies, crackling over the intercom.

“Whoa-whoa,” Gladio warns, a hissing cluster of goblins jumping at the windows.

“Gotta run! Don’t worry about us!” Biggs announces. I pray to the Astrals above that Signum catches up in time; he’s fast. A goblin breaks through the glass, pushing itself onto its spindly, gray legs. Noctis holds out his hand expectantly.

“Let’s get to work…” He frowns, staring down at his hand.

“What’s wrong?” Gladio demands, stepping closer. Ignis waits uneasily behind him.

“The weapons… They’re stuck!” Noctis shakes his head, refusing to believe our misfortune. A movement catches my eye.

“Watch out!” I shout, pushing past him and slamming the diving goblin to the ground with my metal arm. More goblins begin to pile in through the shattered window.

“Run!” Ignis calls, turning on his heels and sprinting away from the growing mass of daemons. Gladio slaps a hand down on Noct’s back.

“C’mon, move it!”

I turn and block another attack directed to the prince and sprint after my friends, not once daring to look back. Gladio pushes past Ignis, leading the way as we hurry through the narrow aisles as fast as we can, daemons starting to pile up and bite at our heels.

“Only a matter of time before we run out of room to run!” Ignis calls.

“Got a better idea?” Noctis demands, pressing past all three of us to look out for Ignis. _Astrals, do we really need to be worrying about formation right now, guys?_

“We trade the train for the Regalia!” Ignis suggests, nearly tripping over the end of his cane. Gladio tosses a look back to make sure we’re still a good distance ahead.

“C’mon!”

“On my way!” I puff. My lungs feel constricted and my headache’s back. Makes me wonder if it’s the magic that killed Arma. The magic…  _No time._

“Noct! The freight car!” Ignis warns. More goblins pour in around us. I beat them away, ducking under measly attacks and jumping over those who wait in my path.

“Keep moving!” Noctis shouts back.

We press on through to the next cargo car, met with the echoing clangs of our boots pounding against the metal floors mixed with the excited giggles and shrieks of the daemons following us. Just ahead I can see a beautiful sight I haven’t seen in forever: the Regalia. I never thought I’d be so happy to sit in the stuffy old car, but right now, she’s absolutely gorgeous. Noctis practically throws himself into the driver’s seat. I don’t have enough time to feel carsick. I jump into the back beside Gladio, ignoring how less-than-cramped it feels. Ignis clambers into the passenger side.

“Belt in,” Noctis huffs. Gladio grunts in response.

“Gun it!” he replies, pushing the back of the prince’s seat just as Ignis’s door slams shut.

Noctis obliges, slamming his foot onto the gas pedal. The car flies forward, slamming into the rear door of the train and knocking it open. I cringe at the sound of the headlights shattering. Even now, I feel attached to the old girl. She took us through everything before the world really fell to pieces. If there’s anything I can thank Regis for, besides Noctis, it’s this blessing of a vehicle. A woman’s automated voice echoing through the tunnel we’re speeding through breaks my nostalgia.

“Threat upgraded. Activating level four security measures. Sealing all gates.”

“Put the pedal to the metal!” Gladio grits.

“That’s the idea!” Noctis calls back, pressing as hard as he can. In any other situation, Ignis would be having a heart attack.

“Don’t crash!” I warn, already feeling a familiar churning in my stomach. I guess the adrenaline rush of “this is it” doesn’t stop sensitive internal organs. Wish that’s how it worked.

“Thanks for the tip,” Noctis rolls his eyes.

“Where are we now?!” Ignis demands.

“Inside a tunnel—on the train tracks,” Noctis replies tightly, teeth gritted as he struggles to control the speeding car.

“Don’t slow down, or they’ll catch up!” Gladio demands, turning to see the growing crowd of daemons hot on our trail. I press my hand over my mouth, leaning my head back against my seat and closing my eyes. This really does  _not_ feel good. Gladio notices almost immediately, cursing under his breath. “You good, Rayne?” I nod.

“Going as fast as I can—hang on!” Noctis calls, swerving around a cluster of cargo bins and barrels. I force my eyes open, watching flaming chunks of debris fly past, breaking up the tracks. We clear the tunnel and immediately a flaming rocket flies over the car.

“What was that?!” Ignis demands, straightening in his seat even more, if that’s even possible.

“They’re trying to blowing us off the tracks,” Noctis replies, dodging another pile of rubble. More rockets and bullets spray up around us.

“One clean hit and it’s over,” Gladio huffs, sitting back in his seat and glancing at me. I refuse to look back, keeping my eyes straight ahead on the road.

“We didn’t come this far to get taken out in a car chase in Gralea,” I shake my head.  _Last time I was in a car chase it didn't bode well for me._

“It’ll take a bit more than that to stop His Majesty’s trusty steed,” Ignis replies confidently. Noctis moves to dodge a shot only to knock into the railing. The jolt has me fighting to keep the burning contents of my stomach down.

“Dodging one thing to run into another,” Gladio grumbles. Ignis shakes his head.

“The Regalia can take the punishment. Just focus on your driving, Noct.”

The windshield splits into cracked webs as a piece of debris hits the corner, more rocks and bullets and fire tearing at the exterior of the car, ripping at her outer shell and attempting to throw a wrench into her smooth system. The car jolts as the engine sputters for just a moment. Noctis lifts his foot off the gas pedal only to slam it back down.

“You can do it, girl,” he mumbles, egging the vehicle on. “You can get through this.” The car’s hood is pouring out white smoke, flames licking at the outside of the car as we speed along and enter another tunnel.

“It’s closing! Floor it!” Gladio warns, glaring ahead at the lowering gates of Gralea in the distance.

“C’mon old girl…!” Noctis grits. The car’s thrown about as the train engine beside us gets fired at and explodes. “…Dad.” Glass flies around the inside of the car, laying in the seats and in my lap. And then the Regalia skids to a stop, heaving her last as a puff of black smoke rises from her hood.

“That’s all she’s got,” Gladio shakes his head. Noctis nods.

“It’ll do.”

I force my door open, careful not to cut myself as I step out of the car. My stomach turns uncomfortably and I feel a bit unsteady, but I’d say all is well, all this considered. For now, anyway. I shudder as cold rain pours down steadily over my head, drenching my clothes in mere moments. Ignis stands, closing his car door and heaving a sigh. I know he wishes he could see the state of the old girl before we leave her behind but… it is what it is, I guess. Noctis gives one last, long look at the car that so dutifully carried his father, and now he and his companions.

“Dad… Thanks for everything.” 

There’s a long moment of silence in which we revel. I use it to remember all that moments in the Regalia from fights with Gladio over space to Prompto’s photos to the smell of Iggy’s Ebony. There’s a lump in my throat and I hate it. It’s just a car, and yet, it’s not. It’s the beholder of the good times and the bad times we've had. The times when I wasn’t terrified for my life. When I wasn’t scared for Noct’s life. When Ignis saw, when Prompto laughed, and when Gladio danced around the possibility of growing attachments to people he has no business getting attached to. Back when the world wasn’t a living hell. When we had hope. Now? Nothing.

“Are we seriously marching into the capital empty-handed?” Gladio demands, the gravity of our situation finally sinking in.

“And with no assurances the Crystal can beat back the daemon hordes,” Ignis nods.

“Guess we’ll find out the hard way,” Gladio sighs. “No turning back now, right?”

“Guys, we’re insane,” I huff, shaking my head and forcing a smile on my face. “Let’s find a way in.” Noctis nods and heads further along the slick tracks, raining pouring down and flattening his long, black hair.

“This thing could come down at any time…” Gladio grumbles, nodding toward the train car barely balanced on the edge of a pile of rubble. I nod, looking out toward the city. Hundreds of little lights still flash in the windows of tall black buildings; I dare say it nearly reminds me of home.  _Home… Will I ever return? Or will I have to settle somewhere new and unfamiliar for the rest of my days?_

“Let’s be quick,” Ignis agrees.

“This way,” Noctis calls, ducking under the balanced train and rushing through.

I’m about to follow when Gladio grabs my wrist, jerking me back as the train tilts to the right, collapsing and creating a divide between us and Noctis. I can already see the anxiety brushed across Ignis’s face, feel the panic beating in my chest.

“Hey!” Noctis shouts. “Guys?!”

“We’re fine!” Gladio shouts back. We get no reply. I force myself out of his grip, pulling my soaked hair.

“How’re we gonna get over?” I ask, staring up at the towering train car. “I don’t see a way around.”

“Perhaps there’s a door through?” Ignis suggests.

“That’s on top,” Gladio shakes his head, scratching at his beard. “We can’t let him go through that #$%^ labyrinth alone, though. Gotta be some way.”

“I only wish I could be of more use,” Ignis sighs, straightening his glasses.

“You’re doing just fine by being here in one piece,” I shake my head, resting my hand on his shoulder. He nods, shifting away uncomfortably.

Rolling my eyes, I fight down the urge to demand why he’s been so odd and turn around in search of any way I could be helpful. Suddenly, I notice a dimly-lit concrete block about a hundred feet away. Puddles gather in the dips, running off the tall ledge into a pit of darkness below more commonly known as the imperial capital of Gralea. On the stone wall, there’s a series of switches that look like they could be more than useful. Maybe they’ll even open something up for Noct. I turn back to Gladio.

“I’m gonna head over there and see what I can do,” I say, pointing to the small patch of light. He frowns at the spot, looking back at me.

“I can go with you. It doesn’t look safe.”

“I’ll be fine,” I roll my eyes, crossing my arms. “Or did we forget who here has giant@#$ scars over every inch of their body from stupid decisions?” He huffs, choosing to be dead serious over taking my joke.

“Be careful. We’re down to three already.”

“Got it,” I nod, glancing at Iggy’s frown one last time before jogging toward the small control space.

The railing’s black paint has begun to chip away, showing the rust that started to eat that the metal underneath. Drips of water fall from the edge of the roof over whatever space is behind the wall, plopping cold drops on top of my head. I stand back and stare at the collection of colored levers and switches. One stands out in particular with its new, shiny stainless steel handle. Shrugging, I reach forward and grip the handle.  _Good, it didn’t shock me. At least there’s that._

I pull down, hearing something raising in the distance. It’s definitely not the train, that’s for sure. I frown, scanning over what remains, my mind racing for any sign of what might give me a hint. Every hair on the back of my neck stands up straight and I hardly have time to turn around before I’m thrown back against the wall. I reach up and grip the forearm buried in my throat helplessly, gritting my teeth and swinging my right arm up at Ardyn’s smug face. He grins, catching the metal wrist.

“How much was this, Darling? A free gift?” His grip tightens, the nerves installed in the arm screaming warnings to my brain. “I’m sure you can get a replacement for the same price.” He pulls hard, ripping the arm free without bothering to shutting it off. My body loses all control, trying to scream and fight back as blood pours down the sleeve of my jacket and stains the puddles below, but I can’t breathe with his arm cutting off all air. He leans closer, sneering.

“How’s the baby brother?” I swing my other arm at him; he dodges the strike, wrapping his fingers around my neck and slamming my head against the stone. My head spins wildly, my skull reverberating the strike repeatedly, reliving the shooting pain. I try to use my legs, only to have him press his entire weight against me, the butt of Prompto’s gun striking my temple. I feel so helpless, unable to fight back. My vision’s growing blurry, my head’s throbbing, and my lungs are begging for air. It’s then that Ignis and Gladio notice our little skirmish in the corner.

“Get the @#$% away from her!” Gladio demands, charging toward us with Ignis not far behind.

“Oh dear,” Ardyn sighs dramatically, shaking his head. “It appears our fun must continue someplace else.” He throws a hand up in the air in a pompous wave, a smug smile spreading across his lips. “Say ‘Tah-tah,’ Rayne!”

My body gives out and Ignis and Gladio are left behind to rescue Noctis. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little Thanksgiving update because I am SO incredibly thankful for my beautiful readers and supporters through this rollercoaster of a story XD   
> Don't worry, we've still got some trauma to go through before it's over ;)


	49. Amulet Antics

Blood, all around me. Painted on crumbled buildings, dripping onto the cracked streets, pouring from my hands. Staining my skin. Trickling down my neck. But it's not my own. It's pooling up around my ankles, creating a warm sea of crimson. I rush to pull myself onto a rough slab of upturned concrete, grabbing at its jagged edges, panicked. There's no sound, only the gentle whisper of the wind and the slight swishing of the blood pooling below. But the smell... Coppery. Sickening.

I turn and get a good look at my surroundings. My stomach churns; I've been here before. But where am I? A mixed feeling of terror and familiarity stirs in my chest. Around me lie the bruised, sliced, bloody bodies of all those I've ever known... All those I was or am supposed to save. I tear my eyes away from piles of pale flesh and stare straight ahead at the ruins of a demolished building to my right.  _Insomnia... How could I forget?_ My breath catches in my throat upon meeting the empty eyes of King Regis. I feel sick, ready to double over and clamp a hand down over my nose. Anything to block out the smell of blood and rot.

My left hand feels weighted suddenly. I see no shower of blue sparks, but my gunblade rests in my grip. Hot blood streaks from the base of the blade and drips off the pointed end, only adding to the crimson-stained wreckage surrounding me.  _I..._ I force myself to look back up at Regis, trace the pool of blood at his side to the growing stain on his chest.  _I killed him. It was me?_

The blood rises like a crimson tide, carrying the rest of the bodies with it and washing them up onto the safety of my concrete island. I can't breathe; it's no longer the stench, but the sight that chokes me up. My chest feels tight. My head's spinning wildly. My fingers are trembling. I throw my gunblade to the side and race toward the most horrific of the bodies, already feeling hot tears streak down my bloody cheeks.

" _Noct_?!" I throw myself onto my knees, shaking his limp shoulders hard. "Noct, are you...?" I push and he rolls over weightlessly. His blank blue eyes roll back into his head, blood leaking from the side of his mouth. Jerking my hands away, I fall backward and tear my eyes away from his.  _I failed... We..._ My newest sight isn't any better. Prompto's hair is no longer blonde, red streaks overpowering the messy, light strands.  _Prompto..._

Scrambling to my feet, I look around me quickly, my breathing picking up sharply as I recognize more and more of the bodies washing up. Ignis lays face up on the ground, glasses cracked and splattered with the blood pouring from the fresh tears across his eyes. His clothes are just as torn as his flesh. To his right, Gladio's body lays tossed against the concrete mercilessly, the enormous slice across his chest adding even more to the bloody pools beneath my boots. I choke on a sob and fall to my knees between them, throwing my arms around Gladio's broad frame and pressing my ear to his chest.

"You can't...!" But there's nothing. Nothing but cold, slippery skin that holds nothing more than systems that no longer need to function without a soul. I turn to Ignis, shaking furiously. He's gone. I stand sharply, backing away and shaking my head.  _How did this happen? How long was I gone?_ I scream when a cold hand grabs my ankle, jerking away from the loose grasp only to see Prompto coughing up crimson onto the concrete slab.

"Should've... been there..." He chokes, falling back and growing lifeless in mere seconds. I'm deafened by the sound of my own heartbeat, burned by the feeling of my own tears, scraped as I slip and stumble away from them, running from the empty shells of everyone I ever cared about.

My boot catches on a long, rusted pole and I land face down beside Arma's blood-caked curls. Crying out in surprise, I jerk back, staring into his dead green eyes before turning my gaze elsewhere. Only, then I see the shredded and beaten bodies of my family. Signum wide-eyed to my left with a bullet hole in his skull, my father clutching his chest, my mother curled up against his side, covered head to toe in bloody, shredded rags. Tallin with a slice across his throat, staring straight up at the sky. The list goes on forever.

"It was you..." a raspy voice croaks. I turn sharply to see Cid clutching his bleeding side, his other gloved hand pressed to Cindy's semi-bare chest. His spirit is fading but the hurt and confusion in his eyes remain steady. He coughs raggedly, spraying blood before he speaks. "Why'd ya do it, Rayne? It all depended on Prince Noctis and  _you_... You killed 'em all." His eyes grow sharp as Cindy goes still for good, breathing her last into her stained blonde curls. "Don't anyone matter besides you?!"

The red waves continue to rise as I run back the way I came, choking on my breath when I see Cor skewered by a pole to my right. I can't see past my tears after ripping my eyes away from Wyn curled around himself on the ground, one hand clutching his heart, and the other, his side. I race past Regis, ready to leap past the exposed organs of Biggs and Wedge and the dangling body of Aranea when an iron grip grabs my ankle and slams me to the ground. The breath is knocked from my lungs even before I'm turned onto my back and Ignis throws his weight over me, pressing his dagger into my throat and leaning forward, snarling in a broken voice.

"Why, Rayne? I gave you so many chances, so many choices..." The daggers press in deeper, hot blood trickling steadily from the wound. "But you always ran right back to  _him_." He leans closer, blood from his torn eyes continuing to trail down his smooth face. "Was I never  _enough_ for you? Was  _Wyn_  never enough _?"_

"Ignis, I don't..." I choke out. He grits his teeth, gripping my hair and jerking my head back sharply, tracing his dagger across my throat in a menacing pattern. He clicks his tongue in disapproval.

"When you promised to save Noctis... I never thought that entailed murdering those most devoted to you." He snaps my face back down and traces his weapon down my cheek, slicing shallow cuts into my skin. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying not to scream against the suffocating pressure enveloping me. "I don't understand you—I never have. It's entirely too bad you'll have to go like this."

With that, he stabs his knife clean through my neck, silencing my strangled scream with a suffocating kiss. When he breaks away, he slashes again and again, the waves rising up around us and washing over me, drowning out the cries that tear through my ripped throat as the blood burns every inch of my skin and drowns me.  _This is what I deserve, isn't it?_ I'm lifted off the rock beneath me and...

My eyes fly open, sweat pouring down the side of my face. I gasp for air so hard it feels as though my breath itself is ripping through my sore throat. I hear a clang and look up sharply to see Ardyn meandering toward me slowly, clicking his tongue and shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"Screams already? We haven't even gotten to the true fun yet, Miss Callen." He takes his time stepping closer, reaching a single cold finger out to trace it along my jaw with a sneer. I'm suddenly very aware of the metal binds locking my left arm over my hand and pressing the rest of my body to the smooth steel wall behind me. I can't even bend my knees. "Don't worry; I have yet to take advantage of your  _condition._ Your beloved necklace is safe and sound."

I can't help but look down sharply, hardly able to make out the dim shine of a silver chain leading to the royal blue stone. There's nothing different that I can see from this angle. But still... if he wants it so badly, why didn't he just take it? What does he want from me? "Why do you need this so badly?" I demand, struggling to make out the details of his face in the darkness.

"Ah, that's the question of the hour, now isn't it?" He gives me a sly smile before clasping his hands behind his back and pacing, the pale mauve curls framing his face bouncing slightly with every step. They contradict his external character so sharply it makes me dizzy. "I suppose I could play the part of the bad guy spilling out his plans for the hero, now couldn't I?" He pauses, looking back at me over his shoulder with a sly smile. "But I see no heroes here, Miss Callen, and there's most certainly nothing you could do to stop me."

Ardyn resumes his slow pacing, amber eyes directed upward to the ceiling, a slight smirk tugging at his lips. His feet drag along, fingers drumming at the bottom of his spine. "When every precious child of Lucis was born, that amulet was retrieved and the child's palm sliced. Their blood was then captured in the charm and sealed away, given to a select member of the Callen family to share in their king's power. I haven't missed anything?" He turns back, staring me dead in the eye. Frowning, I shake my head. He smiles, heading back toward me and reaching out, running a fingertip across the smooth surface of the amulet.

"What could one possibility do to obtain such power?" He looks back up at me. "Miss Callen—have I earned the right to call you Rayne?" I only glower back, chewing on my cheek. "Rayne, how much do you know about your ancestry?"

"Enough," I growl. "A man and his wife were at one point chosen to dedicate their lives and the lives of their children to protecting all who served under the king."

"Ah, but chosen by who?"

"The k..."

" _Wrong._ " He sneers, resting his hands on his hips and leaning closer to my face. "Did your father never tell you the tales of the gods and their  _chosen ones?_ "

"There weren't any gods invol..."

"I'm disappointed," he sighs, straightening with his eyes locked on the amulet. "I thought you were the observant one, dearest. I see now that may not be the case." He snaps his fingers together, stepping aside as the wall to my left raises and a contraption binding a pale body to it rolls in. My breath catches in my throat as Prompto looks up uneasily, wrists bound tightly over his head.

"Prompto..." I breathe. His eyes snap up toward me, both shocked and terrified. His pale skin is marred with innumerable bruises and cuts, dark circles surrounding the pale blue of his naturally sparkling eyes. Now there's nothing but anxiety and pain.

"Rayne, how...?" He's cut off abruptly as Ardyn strikes him across the face with the butt of his handgun. I grit my teeth, shuddering as Prompto cries out in surprise, looking up sharply with wide eyes as blood trickles down from his lip. Ardyn turns on his heels and paces toward me steadily, reaching over my head and grabbing the cuff holding my arm in place.

"Don't misbehave, Rayne. I'm going to give you a chance at freedom." He unlocks the cuff, smirking when I fight against the overwhelming urge to slam my fist into his face and stomp him into the ground. He kneels down and undoes the metal bands around my knees and leaves me with the short chains wrapped around my ankles. Backing away proudly, he heads back toward Prompto, drawing out the blonde's stolen gun once more and aiming it downward at Prompto's boot. "Now Rayne, if you please, hand over the amulet."

"Rayne, don't...!" Ardyn knocks his elbow against Prompto's cheek, silencing him and raising an eyebrow in smug patience, watching me look back and forth between the two men.

Finally, I turn my gaze to the smooth floor, fist clenched at my side and jaw closed just as tightly. Ardyn chuckles and pulls the trigger, a deafening crack echoing through the room as Prompto cries out once more, biting down on his lip as a tear leaks from the corner of his scrunched eye. Ardyn raises the gun and presses the end of its sleek barrel to Prompto's side.

"Another chance, then. Hand over the amulet and your friend is saved from more pain."

"What are you getting from this?!" I demand, glowering up at him. "It's a @#$% necklace; stop hurting him!"

"If it's only a necklace, why don't you let me see it?" he taunts, tilting his head to the side. My teeth feel like they're going to break.  _I **exist** to protect him... and yet, if I hand this over, who knows what hidden power Ardyn could tap into... But what was that about a god's blessing? _"I see how we're going to be." He fires the shot into Prompto's side, earning a strangled scream as the blonde writhes in agony. Ardyn frowns at the blood sprinkled across his hand and pulls the weapon back, pacing around restlessly as Prompto gasps for air. I force myself not to look at him, to keep myself composed. If I can just catch Ardyn off guard...

"I'm sorry, Prompto," I plead, forcing my gaze toward his sweaty face. "I really am. I just can't let him..."

"I understand," he chokes out, looking right back at me, though he seems less sure of his words by each passing moment.

"Now, now," Ardyn admonishes, turning toward me. "Let's not let that guilt complex overtake your senses."

"Then stop hurting him," I snap. He only smiles, slowly heading toward Prompto once more. One hand shoots out from beneath his cloak, dirty fingers wrapping themselves around Prompto's throat and pressing hard. Prompto struggles against the hold only to have his neck shoved back against the contraption holding him.

"The deal goes as I said, Miss Callen. The amulet."

"A deal's two sided," I hiss, "and I don't recall agreeing to hand it over."

"Oh, but you  _will,"_  he sneers, tightening his grip as Prompto squeezes his eyes shut and tries not to seem too bothered by the ordeal. "Because if you don't, something terrible may befall your beloved friends."

"Empty threats do nothing for me," I growl. He motions to Prompto, whose face has turned a bright shade of red and his lips a deepening shade of blue.

"Does this look empty to you, dearest? Even now your king wanders the halls of this labyrinth alone. The others? They're just as lost as he, bleeding out in their search to save him. Just what are they all after?" His fingers turn white as his grip around Prompto's throat gets even tighter than it was before. "They're here to save the two of you in their little conquest for the Crystal. Don't make them too late, Rayne." I dig my teeth into my lip, staring at Prompto's reddening face a moment longer before glaring at Ardyn.

"I'll hand it over when you let go of him and come over  _here_."

Smiling smugly, he releases Prompto and steps toward me. Prompto gasps for air, choking and rasping and coughing. Already I can see the dark blue bruises forming around his neck from the pressure of Ardyn's iron grip. The chancellor stands before me, waiting patiently as I struggle to "unclasp" the chain once more. As time passes his meandering steps carrying him closer, just close enough for me to snap my arm out and get a good strike into the back of his head when he turns around. Unfortunately, having one arm has its disadvantages and Ardyn's able to draw his gun and fire into my stomach before I can hit the weapon away.

Pressing my hand over the wound with gritted teeth, I stumble to my knees. Blood seeps through my tattered shirt and drips down between my fingers. Ardyn reaches down and grabs my hair, jerking my head back so that I'm staring up at his devilish grin. He traces the scalding hot tip of the gun across my jaw, burning my skin slowly as he speaks.

"You truly  _are_  a one-trick-pony, Miss Callen." He presses the scalding metal harder against my cheek, grinning when I wince as my flesh burns under the heated pressure. "Where's your shield this time? To think your mother gave her life for you to adopt such power that you don't even  _use._ " He shakes his head in mock disappointment. "Shameful."

"What do you know about my mother?" I grit, forcing my eyes open to scowl at him with such a burning hatred, my heart feels like it's already burning in Hell. His smile growls gentler as he kneels on one knee, his eyes scanning over my face.

"Plenty more than you do, Rayne." He tilts his head to the side. "Your father certainly disapproved of her; of you especially, as your resemblance to her is remarkable." I fight back against his mind games and spit straight into his eyes. Growling, he strikes the end of Prompto's gun against my temple, leaving my head spinning wildly as I fall onto my right shoulder with a pained grunt. "We'll have to talk when you're in a better mood, then."

The last thing I feel as my consciousness slips away into the dark is Ardyn pulling me back up and locking me back up in my binds.  _Prompto... We can make it to the end. I promise._


	50. The Chosen Ones

Everything is dark. Pitch black, bitter, cold darkness. I'm no longer shackled; I move freely even though I can't see where I'm going. I hold my hand out in front of me, picking up the pace just the slightest bit. One moment the floor is solid and rough, and the next, it's a knee-deep puddle of what I'm hoping is water. I pause, taking a second to take a deep breath and calm my nerves before walking further.

I'm not afraid of the dark, never have been. However, stumbling around blindly in rapidly deepening waters doesn't sound like the most enticing idea that's ever crossed my mind. I continue wading in hopes that the ground will elevate and my path will be straight once again. The sounds of water swishing and dripping around me are the only sounds I hear; I don't want to know if something else can hear them too.

I nearly fall over on my face when the hard floor underneath me starts to go up, leading me out of the water and into a drier walkway. I sigh, reaching toward the walls and fumbling around for anything that might help me see better. As if this is only a stage set for me, the puppet, there's a switch underneath my fingers. I don't hesitate to flip it on. A row of dim lights flickers on, revealing the smooth gray walls of a corridor. Turning back, I stoop down to look at the water. Just water.  _Huh._ Curious, I reach down a hand and brush it across the cool surface of the water.

I hardly have time to pull my hand back before pale, cold fingers wrap around my wrist and drag me back down into waves much deeper than I remember. Water floods through my mouth, pouring down my throat to fill my lungs. I fight back against an iron grip to no avail, unable to hear my own cries for help in the sea of air bubbles rising rapidly around me.

There's another sharp tug and suddenly I'm thrown to dry land. Gasping for air and choking on the water lurching from my throat, I fall on all three limbs I have left. The room is pitch black, illuminated only by a bright white light shining in from overhead. There's a clink of metal; startled, I sit up straight and look around quickly. Nothing.

My heart hammers violently against my ribcage, threatening to break through bone and tension alike. There's another clink, and I look to the right, where I think the sound is coming from. Another. It's definitely coming from above. My eyes burn as they turn up to the light overhead, watering and squinting to see past the blinding beams. Suddenly, something snaps and all around me black splotches fall. With a sharp cry of surprise, I duck. The chains holding the objects catch, leaving them dangling around me. I take a deep breath before peering over my arm.

A strangled gasp wrestles out of my throat as I'm met face to face with the dangling, dead-eyed body of my father. Gagging and choking on the scent of rotting flesh, I stumble to my feet and turn to run somewhere else, only to collide with the swinging corpse of Gladio strung up by his neck. My breaths grow into pants muffled through my fingers as I look around wildly for an exit. All I see is the empty eyes of Prompto, the bloody figure of Wyn, and the bruised, scarred, shredded face of Ignis.

I jump when another light clicks on. Beneath its dust-ridden beam glints a familiar black throne. On its seat slouches the limp body of Noctis, pinned to the seat with the Oracle's trident through his chest. I brush past Cor's corpse with a violent shudder, staring at Noctis with wide eyes as my heart sinks in my chest. Never have I truly failed Noct. Never. Until...

As if I triggered a trap, a chain snaps tightly around my ankles and pulls me upward sharply. My head spins, aching and burning after being scraped against the rough floor that was once beneath my feet. Struggling, I try to wriggle my hands free of the cold metal links that have wound their way around my body and tightened far too much.

There's a slow movement, and when my chain spins toward the throne once more, I'm met with the limping figure of Noctis dragging himself toward me, dripping trident in hand. A menacing smile curls on his blue lips and a bitter vengeance burns in his bloodshot eyes.

"Noct?" Nothing. Absolutely no response to his name. No response to his surroundings. His eyes only grace my own, and they're horrifying. I can't move against the chains; I can't breathe. "Noct, please answer me. What's going on?" He pauses in his steps, looking me over with a twisted smile before raising Lunafreya's staff and looking over it with a resonating satisfaction. "Noctis, what..."

"Goodnight, little girl," he grins, looking back toward me and launching the trident into my throat.

Even if someone  _had_ been there to save me, they couldn't have heard me around the javelin buried in my esophagus.

I wake up choking on air. The room is pitch black, lit only by the dim red glow of the automated door at the end of a hall of open cell doors. The panel Prompto entered through is sealed as tightly as the metal bonds holding me against my will; there's no hope of breaking through either. I sigh, trying to ignore the throbbing pains in my head and my ribs, wincing when the burn on my cheek stings against the freezing air of the room. My joints ache terribly and my muscles are incredibly sore. And yet, my amulet remains untouched and I'm still very much alive. That's more than I could ever ask for.

The feeling of dread that washes over me as the door's lights turn green and raises up nearly overwhelms me. I force myself to keep up a straight face as Ardyn paces toward me steadily, the door sliding shut and locking behind him. He opens the door to my cell and steps inside, upkeeping his sly smile easily.

"Good morning, Miss Callen," he says smoothly, giving a slight bow and lifting his worn black fedora off his head. I roll my eyes, raising an eyebrow impatiently. "I assume you know why I'm here."

"For the amulet."

"Perhaps," he cocks his head to the side. "But perhaps there is more I wish to present. You see, I gave some thought to the subject of your mother and thought that I might share with you the information your father never would."

"Why bother?" I huff, though I have to admit that my curiosity's starting to get the best of me. Just what can Ardyn tell me about my mother that my father couldn't? She was just some woman that died giving birth and she just  _happened_ to have some schnazzy golden powers. Why does it matter now?

"Because you lack a certain appreciation for your belongings," he replies, motioning toward the amulet. "What you feel is merely greed for what's been labeled as yours." Huffing, watching him cock his head to the side and smirk. "Shall we begin?" He turns and heads to the right, dragging a metal chair I hadn't seen before over and sitting in front of me, legs crossed loosely. "Mara Amans was her true name—that much I'm sure you knew." He continues telling his tale, keeping up his façade. However, as the longer he goes, I begin to see more cold bitterness and anger raging in his eyes.

"Thousands of years ago there was a savior chosen by the gods to save the people of Eos from the Starscourge—you know what that is, don't you?" I merely stare back at him stubbornly; he smirks. "Of course you do. It's time for a history lesson, then. This savior was sent to heal and protect those people, and in order to save them, he absorbed the dark powers of the daemons and the darkness itself. He bore the name of Lucis." His eyes go dark, his narrowed gaze directed toward the smooth floor. "Then the gods decided their chosen savior was no longer pure; he had been tainted by the very Starscourge he saved Eos from.

"A jealous relative usurped the throne and took for himself the name of Lucis Caelum. The gods poured their blessings out upon he and his descendants, and because they cursed the savior, they chose several speakers named Oracles that would pass down the healing power of the gods to new generations. They were the only light that could prevent the world from being overcome in darkness."

"I already knew most of that," I frown, watching as he looks up at me, fixing his soured expression with a smug smile.

"I needed to set up my tale. Patience, Miss Callen." He straightens, watching me as he continues. "The savior, before he was tossed aside, fell in love with the fairest woman available to him in his kingdom. Her name was Mara Amans and she was a most devoted lover—until the power of the gods got to  _her_ head as well." He leans forward, fingers wrapping around the shin crossed over his knee. "The gods not only tossed aside their Chosen One; they cursed him to a walk of darkness and immortality. Mara remained at his side faithfully as he was ostracized from his own stolen kingdom and removed from all society.

"And then the gods sent her a vision." I frown, watching as he gives a half-hearted shrug.  _How does he know all this?_  "You  _beloved_  mother was the very first of hundreds of healers to come, though their power was certainly lesser. Her powers were the very definition of light and purity—they were built to oppose the very savior the gods turned their backs on. She, too, was immortal under two conditions: one, once she helped the Chosen king defeat the savior, she would wither away and age as a common mortal. Two, if she somehow lost her power, she would lose her life. And just like that... she turned on him." He eyes me for a moment. "I see now where you get your irritating, corrupted sense of purpose."

"Thanks," I scoff.

"You're  _very_  welcome," he smiles, leaning back in his seat. "Continuing on, she and the savior continued to battle for centuries. Their powers clashed over and over again in the darkest recesses of the world. Eventually, she realized that her approach would never work, and in one sly moment, locked away the powers he acquired from his Lucian blood. That was the moment she was satisfied to settle down with her new love, the legendary Magnus Callen of Insomnia."

His voice, having been more of a snarl for the past few minutes, reverts back to his usual sneer. "But she had not escaped without injury, mainly to her unborn child. That is why, Rayne, your dearest Arma could hardly see or hear at all. He was corrupted by darkness even in the womb. But, as per usual with these things, a portion of her powers were passed down to her eldest son.

"Hardly over a year later, she gave life to another child. A dear _, precious_ daughter by the name of Rayne. This child was gifted not only with her powers, but with the amulet the Callen family passed down for centuries containing the blood of the Lucian kings that ruled after the savior's fall. Sound familiar?" He tilts his head mockingly, watching me stare at him coldly as he speaks. "This is the best part, in my opinion. As the firstborn  _functional_ child of Mara Amans, you were given a blessing by the gods marked only by the color of your eyes—the blessed color of royalty. And you thought it was  _genetic."_ He chuckles bitterly. "The gods deemed you worthy at a young age and you were given the same mark as your mother—subtle, but a mark all the same.

"Her final child was your cowardly young brother, Signum. She breathed her last as she gave the last of her remaining power to him. She had hoped initially that three could defeat the savior better than one could. However, it seems that we're down to one once more."

"Signum's fine," I snarl, glowering at him. I wouldn't put it past him to try and deceive me again. It's expected at this point.

"Believe what you wish," he shrugs. "Your dear father refused to let his children know of such things. He believed it to be ridiculous that his wife would kill herself for the sake of her children and a destiny he didn't intend for them to fulfill. I  _do_ hope you noticed the sharp decrease in his use of magic after her passing."

"The amulet's power melts into its user's being the longer they wear it," I fire back. "He preferred a sword over a spell. What's that have to do with anything?"

"You really are a disappointment," he laughs lowly, standing so abruptly that his chair clatters to the ground behind him. "He  _feared_ magic. You see, without your mother's immortality or godly blessings, the power alone could easily kill a mortal who dared use it. This is how Arma passed, according to Signum at least, hm?" He steps forward, hooking a finger under my chin and forcing me to look up into his taunting face. "But you, Rayne. You were yet another chosen to replace the original and you had no idea. To think of all the wasted potential, caused by your father alone."

"The tomb..." I tear my eyes away from his, frowning.

"Ah yes, the golden light."  _How long was he following us?!_ "Merely a setup by your mother. She was not buried there, but desired to have a representation of her placed next to her closest king of Lucis. So it was. The wind was for show; what you earned was the power to resist the death such selfless powers would inflict. You may use them freely without falling as your brother did; to an extent, of course."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I huff, watching him grin and release my face from his grip.

"My dear, I already told you. You deserved to know the significance of a woman on whose grave your father dared to dance, and to know of the power you have within you to protect Noctis in his endeavors to save Eos."

"And what does the amulet have to do with any of this?"

"With the blood of Lucian kings, one could unlock the magic the gods bestow upon them. Is it not obvious that this is what I desire?"

"It only gives that to those born from either my family of the king's," I roll my eyes. "So what could  _you_ possibly want from it?"

"You'd be surprised," he chuckles, staring down at the smooth surface of the amulet. "I'll leave it for you to discover. For now, I'll ask nicely once more: would you  _please_ hand it over?"

"No," I scowl. He wipes the nasty glare off my face with the sharp strike of his fist.

"Normally I wouldn't stoop so low as to hit a woman," he snarls, though his tantalizing smile never disappears. "But I believe things work differently when you're a child of the gods."

"I'm not...!"

"Hand it over, Rayne."

"No." Another hit against the side of my face, leaving my head spinning. I straighten up and keep a stubborn front.

"What would it take?" he asks, raising an eyebrow and flicking his long hair out of his face. "Your prince is wandering here in search of Prompto alone; your best friends are merely pursuing him; the boy only wishes to see Noct once more. Where does that leave you, I wonder?"

"They're keeping their focus on the goal," I fire back, lifting my chin. I can already feel that cursed adrenaline pumping through my veins, suffocating me. "I'm thankful for that."

"And who will save you when...?"

 _"I don't need them_!" My shout of protest is nearly a  _scream_ of frustration, a shriek to scare off the rat pawing through the dusty boxes and bottles stuffed away in the back of my mind. Boxes and bottles labeled as emotions and anxieties and grief. My heart's going wild inside a chest that's so tight with rage and frustration and hatred that I can't breathe, even as I gasp for air. His smile broadens, an eyebrow quirking.

"Oh? You plan to rescue yourself then?" He steps closer once more, tracing a finger along the side of my face. It's all I can manage not to whip my head around and bite as hard as I can like an angry child. "I'm afraid it's time we face the facts, Rayne. They don't  _need_ you. You and the lack of weight you pull... Can you not see the burden you present to them?"

He shrugs indifferently. "I suppose the extra companionship was nice for the ride, but now, when we're truly down to the end, do you honestly believe that they need the extra set of useless hands? It's not as though you were able to save Ignis or Lady Lunafreya, as is your duty... And if you can't complete the mission you were bred for, what exactly are you doing a crew of saviors?" He jerks my face up once more. "Answer me that,  _Amans_ ," he growls.

Shaking my head, I can't bring myself to fight against him.  _Noct... he really does hate me for betraying Insomnia, I know that much. I couldn't save Ignis and now he's **blind.** He won't ever see the scars marring his face or his king's success or Prompto's photos ever again. Gladio was right from the beginning... No, I can't let him get to me. It's manipulation; that's all. _Then why does it feel so blatantly  _true?_ Seeing his success, Ardyn presses further.

"If you father thought you would succeed, would he have kept such immense secrets? And your beloved King Regis. You don't think he wanted Insomnia's grand traitor out of his sights?" His eyes grow darker. "Just as the savior, you served your heroic usefulness. At one point, you were worshipped by the public with the rest of them. That time has passed and I'm afraid that now you're doomed to suffer  _just as I have._ " He hangs his head, chuckling darkly and moving his hand to rest it on my shoulder.

"It's only a matter of time before they fully turn their backs and the gods cast you from your rightful place. It's nothing you've done wrong; the world has its ways. However..."

He lifts his face to reveal that the whites of his eyes have gone pitch black, lightened only by the golden pupils that reside the in the middle. His skin has grayed and black streaks run down his face. And yet, I can't bring it upon myself to be disgusted or horrified or whatever I should feel. I'm only intrigued, sucked into that golden stare by what I mark as pure curiosity. "As two souls who feel the painful brunt of rejection  _over_ and  _over_ again... I dare say we could accomplish the gods' will together."

"To... gether...?" I blink at the man before me blankly, watching a dark, reddish mist rise up around him, black tendrils that match the streaks across Ardyn's face reaching up and wrapping their cooling grasp around me gently.  _No, what am I..._ Ardyn's expression is dark and disturbing as he focuses those golden eyes on me earnestly.  _But he's right..._

All the times during these past few weeks where Noctis has blown up, Ignis has snapped, Gladio's scowled, and Prompto's completely avoided me... He's right. They've given up on obligations, antics, and ultimately, friendship. All those moments between me and Gladio... They were meaningless. An insatiable need for closer companionship. Ardyn's right. But when was he ever wrong? He reaches up and unlocks the shackle around my wrist, freeing my arm.

"Together we could conquer all suffering. Noct will take his place within the Crystal, rest assured. Your superficial duties will be cared for. Many hands make light work, but too many create it, no?" He smiles, resting his other hand on my other shoulder. "Together we share the burden of the darkness, and together, we gain redemption. But first... The only thing standing in the way is this precious symbol of holiness." He reaches his hands around the silver chain of the cursed stone hanging around my neck, toying with the links thoughtfully. "If you'll only let me take the yoke from your shoulders..."

"Take it," I nod, closing my eyes and waiting in anticipation.

To be free of expectations, turmoil, guilt... It's all I've ever needed.  _Traitor_? I don't know what you mean. They're the ones that tossed me to the side to struggle alone. The chain raises over my head, the weight of the silver and blue lifting away from my chest. In the same way, I feel as though I've been set free from a burden upon my shoulders. I'm finally free.

When I open my eyes again, Ardyn holds the amulet in his grayed hands, yellow eyes scanning over the stone greedily and black lips splitting into a devilish grin. As he steps back, the dark tendrils of daemonic power that once wrapped themselves around me retract. With them leaves the hazy feeling in my head.

I shake my head, frowning and taking a deep breath. And then realization dawns on me and I reach forward to snatch the amulet away. I barely manage to catch the stone as he tugs back, snarling like a wild animal.

Instead of playing his game of tug-of-war, I clench my teeth and force my tired body to absorb the remaining elemental powers residing inside the amulet, doing away with them for good. Without the blood of Lucis, they can't be stored in my body. They merely vanish, which is exactly what I want. Ardyn only grins, his face reverting back to normal as he pulls the blue gem free from my grasp and holds it up to the dimmest beams of light, chuckling to himself.

"I do believe you've done Eos a great service, Miss Callen. Not only have you handed over the very piece required for salvation, you've made my work much easier by removing that barrier of your filthy magic." With that, he tucks the amulet away into his pocket and lifts Prompto's gun with a sneer. "I'll wake you when I require your services again."

"You're not going to stop Noctis," I glower, raising my arm and slamming my wrist back into open metal band over my head. Like a hunter's trap, it snaps shut around my arm securely.

"No, that's not on the agenda... for now, anyway," Ardyn murmurs, cocking his head to the side. "Good night, Rayne."

There's a sharply echoed bang of the gun, an explosive pain between my eyes, and then I'm dragged back into the dark recesses of unconsciousness once more. 


	51. Return to the Crystal

            I awake yet again with a sharp pain throbbing throughout my skull, my body aching more than it ever has previously. My knees sting from being pressed against the sharp edge of the cuffs for so long, my back aching horribly from the awkward position I've been strapped down in due to the absence of my right arm.  _How long has it been since we came here_? As promised, Ardyn backs away having completed his goal of waking me up.

Before either of us can speak, I hear muffled voices through the wall that separates me from Prompto. Ardyn lunges forward, clapping a hand down over my mouth just as I take a deep breath to scream or shout or make any sort of noise to tell the others that I'm here and I need saving too. I bite down on his palm as hard as I can only to find the bitter flavor of his fingerless glove biting right back.

Gritting my teeth, I shake my head wildly, humming my pleas as loudly as I can. Ardyn huffs, slamming his other hand into my neck and pressing his fingers into my throat. Without a chance for a breath of air, I'm trapped listening to the hushed murmurs I'm positive belong to Noctis and Gladio. I can't make out their words, only the deeper notes of their voices. Once I hear the sound of an automatic door shutting, Ardyn lets go. I gasp for so much air at once that I find myself choking on my own greedy breaths. The chancellor rests his hands on his hips, watching me with a patient, mocking expression.

"We wouldn't want to ruin their fun, now would we?"

"What fun?" I rasp, glaring at him. If looks could kill, he'd be a pile of diced bits on the floor right now.

"I couldn't leave you in a cell with all doors unlocked without setting up some surveillance, could I?" He motions up to the series of obscured video cameras hanging from the ceiling. I hadn't even thought to look up. "All I had to do was pull the trigger and upload the footage to a surveillance room. Simple, yet effective."  _They... think I'm..? Then why did they sound so **calm**? _ I turn my glower to the floor, teeth gritted together tightly.  _I'm not falling for your mind games again._

Sensing my mood change, Ardyn steps closer, his face growing smug as he brings out his true daemonic features yet again. Those cursed black tendrils reach out toward me. No matter how much I struggle, I can't get away from them as they approach steadily, writhing and twisting around my skin. They trail up like vipers, and no matter how far I lift my chin, their cool darkness overcomes my face, washing down my throat like a rancid medication.

My head begins to swim, unconsciously surrendering to the thick haze that blocks out all protest. Suddenly, I understand. Ardyn was the savior. All the selfish wrongdoings of Eos's people and their gods destroyed him, stole his blessings, ruined his life. A life he cannot lose. A burden he cannot bear alone. I've only been brought to the edge of such suffering and yet... I feel all his pain when I look into his glowing, golden eyes.

"We have a party to host, now don't we Rayne?" He asks gently, stepping toward me and undoing my shackles. I make no reply, stepping free. My joints celebrate as they move freely, my muscles overjoyed at the feeling of a good stretch. He rests his hands on my shoulders, drawing me to look up at him. "Follow my lead. Stay close or you may become lost and fall into the wretched light once again. I'll do the talking; I ask only that you stop the senseless motives of Noctis's retainers."

"My life is yours," I reply, feeling the tangled mess of my hair brush roughly against my collar. Smiling, he reaches a hand down and presses something familiar into my hand. I smile back upon feeling the comfortable hilt of my gunblade, grasping the weapon and watching it dissipate into a blend of red and blue sparks as I let it go.

I understand now, why I was held against my will. My will was wrong. It brought me no benefit, only pain. Ardyn rescued both me and Prompto after seeing our true potential. Here we are; Prompto crawled back to his wretched friends and I won the battle for true power. For a true future. My mother's legacy and my father's supposed misdirection... Everything happens for a reason. The gods pointed me on my purposeful path, aligning it with the fabled Usurper. Here we are; we have arrived at the apex of truth, at which it crowns me its champion.

"Let's be off then."

He turns on his heels, leading me out of the cell and past the glowing door swiftly. Suddenly he stops, turning back to face me with a smug smile. He offers his hand, which I take hesitantly. "Close your eyes; be patient." I do as I'm told and suddenly feel as though I'm being pulled from every angle relentlessly, a freezing wind tugging against my hair and stinging my skin. "Open." I obey, blinking to focus my vision on the area around me.

We're at the end of an immense stretch of steel bridge stretched over the black abyss of Zegnautus Keep. Straight ahead, I see a gentle violet glow breaking up the darkness through the dark mist that drifts around the large, open room. Ardyn chuckles darkly, taking long, confident strides toward the source of the glow. I feel the heat of bitter rage stir in my chest as a figure moves across the light, obscuring it momentarily. Noctis and his  _beloved_ Crystal. How cute.

I resist the impulse to grab for my gunblade and end the flow of royal blood before me, along with the urge to crumble his glittering rock to bits, and follow Ardyn obediently. I owe it all to him—he saved me from an existence composed of only lies. From here, I see Noctis reach one pale, trembling hand toward the light of the Crystal, hear the slightest sound of his pleas. And then I feel a grin spread across my lips as tendrils of colorful light wrap themselves around his wrist, crawling up his arm and dragging him toward the glimmering stone.

"Unharmed by the light. The Chosen King, indeed," Ardyn comments smugly, slowing to a stroll. I stand to his left, watching with twisted glee as the Crystal drags Noct further into the light, relishing in the stunned feelings of betrayal that wash over his face. "Allow me to regale you with a tale." His voice is gentle and calm, a sharp contrast to the gritted, pained sounds emitting from Noctis as he struggles. "In an age long past, an incurable scourge ravaged mankind. A tiny menace that twisted men into monsters, the likes of which you've seen."

Ardyn stops before the Crystal, smiling slyly at the sight of the Chosen King being lifted from the ground and further dragged into the hell of his destiny. Ardyn continues, cocking his head to the side while I stand by dutifully, hip rested against the cold rail of the walkway.

"In Lucis lived a savior who could cure the afflicted. His body would come to host myriad demons, that countless lives be spared." Ardyn glances back toward me, hatred flashing throughout his face before he turns back to the prince with a menacing gleam in his eyes. "But a jealous king, one not yet chosen by the Crystal, ostracized and demonized this healer of the people." His eyes go wider, so eerily empty and so,  _so_  cold. "Making a true monster of him."

Noctis winces, grasping onto the jagged edge of the Crystal as his other leg is dragged into the glow. Ardyn turns to the side, watching Noctis from the corners of his eyes.

"I gave you my name earlier, but you should know that it was not the name given to me at birth." He smirks, peering up from underneath the black rim of his felt hat. "Ardyn Lucis Caelum is my proper name. You'll never guess whose name Izunia was." He shakes his head, tilting it to the left as Noctis grits his teeth, reaching out toward me desperately. I watch on coldly, devoid of all emotion. "Noct, killing you as a mortal will bring me scant satisfaction. Claim the Crystal's power. Arise as its champion."

Ardyn sweeps an arm out to the side, sneering. "Only once the Crystal and King are no more... can I know redemption." Noctis begins to fade into the Crystal, its blinding beams of light obscuring his face and drowning out the sounds of his struggle. "Come back soon. Rayne and I shall keep your friends company until you are ready."

I give a final, complacent wave to the fading figure of Noctis before his final scream echoes through the room and the light goes dim. Ardyn steps toward the Crystal, smiling faintly at its jagged black spines and violet glints. I straighten, joining his side and laughing softly under my breath. Our tomorrow is near.

I don't look back when I hear the clanging thunder of boots slamming along the bridge, or when I hear six feet skid to a stop around us. I can smell blood and metal in the air. Ardyn chuckles, turning to face the three traitors behind us and sweeps an arm out to the side dramatically.

"It appears your beloved king has decided to take a rest."

I dive forward, parrying the powerful swing of Gladio's sword and pushing him back with ease. He gives me only a moment's consideration before slashing at me once more. I block the strike, though not without consequence. My shoes skid along the steel floor and I nearly fall over without my right arm to catch my balance. I hear a gunshot and the sound of a body falling. I don't worry; Ardyn lasts forever. Instead, I take Gladio's pause as an opportunity to counterattack, slamming him against the floor with strength I never knew I had. Turning to Prompto, I knock the gun from his hands and shove the bottom of my boot into his chest.

I catch sight of Ardyn rising again just as I turn to attack Ignis, the weakest of them all. Black smoke raises up around him accompanied by the golden glow of his dripping eyes.

"Keep them company, Rayne," he calls, heading back down the path in perfect health. At the near end, he disappears with a puff of clouded darkness.

Grinning devilishly, I swivel around and slam the edge of my sword against Ignis's throat, pushing him far enough that he has to lean backward over the bridge's sturdy railing, grunting and struggling against my newfound strength.

"Rayne!" Prompto shrieks, diving toward me and tearing me away from the blind man. The liability.

I wrestle him to the ground, slamming the end of my gunblade against his temple and leaving him dazed there to shoot at Gladio. The bigger man swats my bullets away like flies; I roll under his swipe at me with record speed, turning back to strike his head. Only then do I find my plans foiled when I'm spun around weightlessly and thrown back against a steel panel. A fist grips the collar of my shirt, pinning me to the wall as I struggle, dazed.

"Let  _go!"_ I scream, kicking like an angry child.

"The @#%$'s wrong with you?!" Gladio demands, pushing me harder. I can't help it; I throw my head back and laugh a twisted, dark cackle that sounds nothing like it might've before I knew the truth.  _But... the truth?_ My laughs turn to chokes as the snakes of Ardyn's black smoke crawl out of my throat and slither away down the path. My head feels as though a clean wind has swept a mass of smog away.  _Gods, what've I..._ Gladio moves to throw me around a bit more when I drop my weapon, gripping his hand tightly.

"Where's Ardyn?!"

"Gladio," Ignis warns upon sensing the hesitation practically echoing throughout the open space. After a long pause, Gladio sets me down, keeping a watchful eye on me as I look over all of them. Their clothes are tattered and stained with blood. Their skin is bruised and cut. Their eyes are hopeless, lost, hurt, and confused.

"Where's Ardyn?" I ask again, my voice raspier than it was before. I feel exhausted, leaning back against the cold rail behind me. When did I get so tired?

"He got away," Prompto shakes his head, reaching up and running a hand through his stained hair. I frown, scanning over his thin frame. And then my memories rush back like a river bursting through a splitting dam. I tear my eyes away, feeling the yoke of guilt and horror Ardyn "lifted" drop back down on my shoulders, twice, no, three times as heavy.  _I'm_ the traitor he spoke of.

"Prom, I..." I shake my head, swallowing hard when my voice breaks. "I'm sorry. He took it... I couldn't take it anymore."

"You don't have to be sorry," Prompto shakes his head, looking overwhelmed with an array of emotions. I glance back toward the Crystal, flashes of Noct's terror and agony ripping across my vision.

"No, you don't understand," I choke out, shaking my head. Every part of me trembles, sinking to the floor in a puddled ruin of guilt, horrified at its own gullibility and weakened mind. "He..."

"Brainwashed you," Ignis finishes firmly. "There is no possible way you turned on your own."

"Unless she did," Gladio scowls, crossing his arms.

"Guys," I snap, catching their attention. "He got the amulet."

"The...?" Prompto glances down at the bare space across my collarbone.

"Why's that matter?" Gladio demands, motioning back to the Crystal. "Noct's gone and Ardyn's probably going after him right..."

"No," Ignis interrupts, lifting his head and thoughtfully shifting his cane from hand to hand. "You've heard the prophecies; Noct will return rightfully as King someday. When that is, we do not know."

"So, we stay here?" Prompto asks, frowning and glancing down at me. I sigh, reaching up to comb my fingers through my tangled hair.

"To hell with the @#$% prophecies!" Gladio shouts, banging a fist against the side of the Crystal. "Noct's stuck who-knows-where and we're talking about leaving him to fend for himself!"

"Gladio," I start, only to be shut up by a furious glare.

"I don't want to hear anything from you. You're the reason we're in this situation."

"That's not true!" Prompto defends. "Rayne didn't do anything; you didn't see what he did to her, Gladio!"  _He didn't do anything..._

"We don't know when he will return," Ignis points out, his voice laced with irritation. "It could be a decade for all we know. For now, we must find a way out before Ardyn decides to unleash something upon us." There's a long silence filled with Prompto's nerves and Gladio's fuming temper. Finally, Gladio sighs, shaking his head and pushing the loose strands of his dark hair from his face.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Prompto reaches down and pulls me to my feet. Ignis frowns, pushing up his shades.

"How do you suppose we get out of Gralea?"

"How'd you guys get down here?" I ask, looking around the hollowed tunnel uneasily. It's much darker than I remember.

"An elevator," Gladio replies, crossing his arms. "I bet Ardyn pulled a few strings to get us outta here faster."

"I was referring to the outside part," Ignis sighs. "How are we to return to Lucis?"  _Is it even Lucis anymore?_

"We could contact Aranea," I suggest. "Biggs and Wedge would be back by now." Something stirs in my stomach.  _At least, they **should** be. Hopefully with Signum._

"I have her number," Prompto nods, glancing at the Crystal reluctantly. I sigh, patting the rough side of Lucis's power source. Its surface is cool and rugged, emitting an aura that leaves me the slightest bit uncomfortable.

"See you, Noct. Be careful," I mutter. Gladio tears his eyes away from the Crystal and leads the way back across the cold bridge. Prompto gives me a forced smile and glances at Ignis. I shake my head and he runs ahead. I step forward, linking my arm through Ignis's and walking slowly. "Any idea how long it's been?"

"Several days," Ignis sighs, shaking his head. "I apologize; we tried our very best to be quick. Ardyn led us off on rabbit trails one too many times."

"Hey, no need to be sorry, Iggy," I shake my head. "If anything, I should be apologizing for trying to behead you."

"It was only Ardyn's control," he replies. I roll my eyes, forcing myself not to look back at the Crystal. If I could, I would stay beside that rock until it spits Noctis back out. Who's to say he won't return within the next week? Then again, I can't say I'm surprised we're taking another risk. That's all this entire venture has been. But taking one  _this_ big  _now?_

Gods help us. 


	52. In the Dark

            I step outside first, though I'm not met with the stun of sunlight as I previously hoped. Merely the bitter cold bites back at me through the darkness that's completely consumed Gralea. Prompto has the same reaction of wonder, exchanging a look of surprise with me. Gladio grunts, shaking his head and urging us further out of the labyrinthian's exit.

"We're not safe yet," he reminds us, resting a hand on Ignis's shoulder to guide him around a pile of rusted scrap metal.

"Guess you could say we're not totally out of the dark," Prompto quips, forcing a weak laugh. I give him a gentle smile, looking up into the pitch-black sky. Even the moon is obscured by the blackest, most dense clouds I've ever laid eyes on. Only the slimmest sliver of murky light pierces the edges of its dark rival.

"The sun won't be back until Noct is?" I ask, tearing my eyes away from that single gleam of hope.

"It seems so," Ignis sighs. "However, recent reports over the radio advertise open shelters welcoming all from any location to take refuge."

"Dave was inviting 'em all to Lestallum," Gladio nods. "Guess he knew about the $#%^ show out here."

"Won't daemons be out constantly?" I frown, looking around at our temporary refuge amongst the empty shells of train cars. Even as a child, the dark never scared me. But now... There's an eeriness dripping from every corner of Eos and sending sharp prickles down my spine. I refuse to cling to others, and yet, putting all my faith in Noctis is part of my job description. It's not even in the fine print. I've never felt more like an uneasy child in my entire life.

"That's the point of the darkness," Prompto huffs, sitting on the rough steps leading into an engine. "To bring out all the daemons and wash the world over with pure evil. Isn't that all Ardyn wanted?"

"Perhaps," Ignis replies. "But then I must ask why he helped Noct get to the Crystal."

"He's got something else in mind," I grumble, shuddering as his words replay through my mind. His past as a savior, my mother's role...  _My_ role. Gods, I don't even know what it is anymore. Gladio glances over my rough and bloodied appearance before tearing his eyes away to look at Ignis.

"Where should we go, Iggy?"

"I suppose we shall ask Aranea where we can find refuge to regroup for now." There's a long pause in conversation as we wait impatiently. I don't want to leave Noctis behind by himself. But... Part of me knows he isn't here anymore. He's becoming the Chosen King. What that entails I don't know. I can only await his return and the cleansing of this darkness I feel lingering from Ardyn's grasp. When did I become so dependent?

"I think I can hear them coming," Prompto says suddenly, jumping to his feet and backing up to search for the Empire's signature engine. Bright red lights flash rhythmically in the distance, the familiar hum of the aircraft reaching my eager ears. We're finally getting out of this living hell. But... We're entering a bigger one with one less member, the most important of us all.

In the long run, it wouldn't matter if I had died in Altissia alongside the image of Arma that Ardyn portrayed. It wouldn't matter if Prompto's heart stopped in Gralea or if Gladio fell trembling at the hands of Gilgamesh or if Ignis's brain had been shredded instead of his brilliant green eyes. All that matters is Noctis and the gods. You'd think we'd serve more purpose than broken-hearted meat shields. That's what I thought, anyway. Looks like I was wrong.

The engine comes to a halted hover over our heads, whipping sharp winds around us that tug my hair every which way. The large black door drops open like a gaping mouth, revealing the figure of Aranea waiting expectantly, hands rested on her hips. Gladio reaches down and helps Ignis off the steps of an empty train car that he was resting on. Aranea waves a hand of dismissal, reaching behind her and throwing down a rope ladder.

"Really high-tech, I know," she calls down, motioning for us to climb on up.

Prompto takes a deep breath, glancing at me with a weak smile before climbing up first. I look back at Ignis and Gladio.

"I think Iggy should go next," I say, cutting off whatever it was Gladio started to demand.

"You sure?" Gladio frowns, looking at my roughed-up appearance once more. I nod.

"Yeah. You two head up and I'll take up the rear." Upon receiving nothing but a scowl and more silence, I add, "I'm fine, really Gladio."

"Let's get a move on, then," Ignis sighs, taking a weary step forward.

Forced to obey, Gladio grumbles something underneath his breath and presses a hand to his friend's back, guiding him to the flimsy ladder and nudging him up. Prompto reaches the top by the time I first step onto the swinging ropes, taking Aranea's helping hand gratefully. Ignis also accepts her help, though a bit unhappily. Once Gladio's up and Aranea gets sick of waiting for someone she can hardly stand, she just pulls the whole ladder into the carrier, taking me with it. I force myself to my feet, brushing off my clothes instinctively. There's no amount of brushing that can save this getup.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in."

I look up sharply to see Signum smiling back at me softly, though there's an undertone of exhaustion in his youthful voice. There's a dirty, bloodstained bandage wrapped around his head, a particularly bloody patch covering his left eye. One hand is buried in the pocket of his once-green sweatshirt, the other hanging down by his side and wrapped up in another dingy bandage.

"I don't appreciate that," Aranea warns, though she's only teasing as she rolls the ladder back into its designated place on the interior of the carrier. Prompto forces a laugh.

"What happened to you?" I ask, watching my younger brother hobble closer.

"Daemons," Biggs answers, saluting beside Wedge. "Got us when we escaped the train."

"One's claws got him good in the eye," Aranea explains, crossing her arms. "Good thing it wasn't both."

"Quite," Ignis replies dryly. I pick up on the slightest bit of bitterness and shudder.  _He didn't deserve any of this._

"Yeah," Signum sighs, pulling me into a tight hug. "Good thing I had your  _weirdo_ imperial friends to help me, huh?" He draws away, looking at the party of disheveled retainers behind me. "Where's...?"

"He's returned to the Crystal," Ignis explains shortly. "Where he will become the Chosen King. His return marks the salvation of Eos. Until then, we should help humanity survive."

"Sounds like a plan," Aranea nods, turning her eyes to mine. She seems to be thinking about something, though she's keeping her mouth shut. I turn back to Signum and force a smile on my face.

"At least you'll look really bad@#$ when you're older, hm?"

"Maybe," he huffs. "I'm not gonna be totally blind in that eye, y'know. I can still  _see._ "

"I was talking about the scar, moron." I roll my eyes and shove his bony shoulder gently. Finally, Aranea butts in.

"Rayne's got a special guest waiting for her in the sickbay." She straightens, glancing back at Gladio. "We can talk more about the game plan while she's there." Ignoring the fact that she's cutting me out of said "game plan," I frown.

"Special guest?"

"A relative of mine; I'm sure you'll recognize her," she replies, giving a dismissive wave with one gloved hand. "Apparently our world is small enough for everyone to be in one of five family trees."

"You know Aranea's  _relatives?_ " Prompto raises an eyebrow. "You're really getting up there in the world, huh?"

"Where are they?" I ask Aranea, turning to look at the small cluster of doors and halls across the steely interior of the aircraft.

"Down the center hallway, third door to the left."

I head off in that direction, ignoring the aching protests of my sore muscles and joints. No real rest for gods know how long does that to you, I guess. I don't think I've had a good rest since... Gods, since I explained the Wyn situation to Gladio. How long ago was that? One tends to lose track of time when they've been locked in a dungeon crafted by the daemon king himself.

The hallway is pristine with white walls and floors and oak doors. I stop by the door Aranea instructed me to go to and take a deep breath. Who on Eos could this possibly be? Some obscure figure we met soon after we left Insomnia? I highly doubt it's Takka or... Gods, I  _pray_ it's not Dino. Suppressing a shudder at the thought of the one  _civil_ human that makes me want to die, I take the cold doorknob into my hand and turn slowly. The door creaks softly as I push it inward.

The room is hardly a sickbay, more of a small cell or bedroom. There's a narrow bed with white sheets pressed up against the tan wall. Beside it is a small oak table littered with bandage bits, scissors, needles, thread, medication bottles, and a short armchair. The final wall of the confined space is completely covered in white cabinets and countertops, presumably where all the medical supplies came from. I shut the door behind me, cautious as I pad across the dark carpet and sit on the edge of the seat provided.

A young woman lays in the bed, her face covered in stitched cuts and deep blue bruises. The sheets cover her body from her pale shoulders downward. From here, I can see a pair of tall gray boots shoved under the bed. Silvery blonde hair piles across the pearly white pillowcase, falling over the edge of the mattress. Her icy blue eyes flutter open after a moment of silence and she stares at the ceiling.

I study her face quietly, frowning at the stunningly familiar features and trying to land on why I recognize her. Those eyes, the shape of her nose, the sharp edge of her moonlight-pale cheekbones...  _Kara. Wyn's sister._ It makes no sense, though. Why's she here? Wyn was related to Aranea?

She takes a shallow breath through her parted red lips, pressing her elbows into the pristine sheets and forcing herself to sit up a bit more before she looks over at me. Her gaze might normally be perceived as sharp and perceptive, but now it's only a dull surrender to reality. She finally speaks, her voice a raspy shadow of what it might really be. Even her accent is the same, if not a bit rougher and tinged by tougher slang.

"You're Rayne Callen, hm?"

"Yeah," I nod. "And you're Kara Iterum."

"Highwind," she shakes her head, reaching up one muscular arm and pushing her hair up out of her face to reveal the shaved side of her head. "It's a bit complicated."

"Oh." I glance down at the holes in my dirtied leggings, picking at their frayed edges anxiously. How do I talk to a girl whose best friend and brother I inadvertently murdered just over six months ago? I'm broken from my thoughts when I hear a low chuckle, watching her sit up fully with a wince. She leans her back against the wall, letting her pale feet dangle off the edge of the bed.

"I wanted to meet you when he was there, y'know. He made you sound like an angel."

"Welcome to the bitter truth," I huff. She smiles, nodding toward my left side.

"What happened to your arm, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Altissia," I reply, settling back into my seat. "Buildings were crumbling and the chancellor distracted me. The only way to get me out was to cut it off."

"Ouch," she sighs, rubbing her bare arms to warm up a bit in the cool room. There's dark band of inked symbols wrapped around her upper arm. Their twisted figures are only faded by the gentle reflection of her white tank top. There's a long pause as she stares up at the ceiling, searching for words. "So... Wyn and Ravus... They're really dead, then?"

"I guess so," I mutter, feeling the sharp sting of her grieved words in my chest. "At least, I know for a fact that Wyn's gone."

"I know he is," she replies quietly, turning her gaze to the door. "I've known for some time now. And I know Ravus is gone too." She looks down at her hands where her pale fingers are twisting together nervously. "I... killed him."  _I probably would've too._  Then again, Ravus didn't push her around or try to help murder her king. At least, I don't think so. Something tells me they were close. "But it was the best thing I could do for him. Ardyn twisted him so horribly... I couldn't tell if he was a man or a daemon anymore."

"Must've been horrible," I mutter, watching her as she crosses her arms tightly and shrugs, looking up at me.

"Perhaps. How did Wyn...? I don't know the details, only that it was a car crash."

"We were hit head on by one of the cars chasing us. It was instant," I explain in a rushed voice. Right now, death and darkness is not what I want to focus on. Not when there's a figure practically haloed in light. A figure tainted by the darkness I'm trying to desperately to drag myself away from.

"Good," she huffs, nodding firmly. "Thank you. His last days were beautiful because of you."  _You have no idea how terrified we both were, do you? You don't know the effects of it all._

"No problem, I guess."

"And thank you for coming to see me," she smiles, sliding back under the covers. "I only wanted to meet you before anything happened to either of us." She must see my frown because she continues, shaking her head. "You can't deny it any longer, Rayne. The dark consumed the world a long time ago. The blindfold has lifted from your eyes and you see nothing  _but_ the dark." She lays her head back on her pillow, staring up at the ceiling with bleary eyes. "So you'll have to excuse me for being a bit realistic when I say there's a high chance we will never meet again in the land of the living."

"I don't blame you," I nod, getting to my feet and adjusting my ragged, stained clothes, worn by the tribulations of our journey to save Eos. Gods know how much longer I'll be wearing these "in the land of the living." "Bye."

"Goodbye, Rayne," she yawns, shutting her eyes. 


	53. Freedom's Facade

            I shut the door gently behind me, feeling a sharp pain shoot through my head upon hearing the panel click shut. Wincing, I pinch the bridge of my nose, squeezing my eyes closed. Behind my eyelids, there’s cloud of black smoke arising. I can almost feel its cold, bitter tendrils sinking down my throat, winding around my insides and tightening. I open my eyes, gasping for air and choking on the daemons’ invasion of my body.

I shudder, stumbling forward onto my hand and knees. I lose my balance, falling hard onto my left shoulder with a grimace. I can’t breathe, my vision is swimming, and yet I feel stronger as I drag myself to my feet, summoning my gunblade to my hand and look over the long, smooth shine of its blade. I catch a glimpse of my reflection, staring right back at a pair of dripping golden eyes.  _She was asking for death… Wasn’t she?_ A menacing smile curls onto my lips.  _I suppose I can help…_

“Rayne?”

“Hm?” My head snaps up and I’m met with Gladio’s deep-set frown as he looks between my face and my sword. I glance back down at the weapon; there are no golden eyes. There’s no black smoke. I can breathe again.

“Are you alright?”

“What? Yeah, I’m fine,” I shake my head, dropping my weapon and reaching my trembling hand up to brush my hair out of my face. He maintains his steady expression of doubt as he takes his time walking toward me, crossing his arms tightly and leaning back against the smooth white wall.

“Guess I should apologize.”

“For what?” I frown, watching his amber eyes lock firmly on the ceiling.

“We almost left you behind in Gralea. Prompto kept saying you were right next door but Iggy and I… There was some camera footage of your death in the computers, like Ardyn wanted us to see it.” He shakes his head. “I wouldn’t listen to him. Didn’t wanna think about it.”

“Gladio…” I sigh, twisting the bloody hem of my once sky-blue shirt absent-mindedly. “I really don’t care about that whole fiasco. It was a @#$%-show, but it’s done and over with. At least, the Gralea part anyway.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Gladio grumbles. “Noct’s there, isn’t he?”

“Noct’s in another realm at the mercy of the gods,” I shake my head, pressing a teasing my smile onto my lips. “Guess that’s not something you learn when you’re being taught to be a bumbling idiot with a sword big enough to pose as a conveyor belt.”

“Ouch,” he retorts, finally look back toward me. “What happened to you?”

“I just got smacked around a bit before he finally decided to brainwash me,” I shrug, trying to ignore the absence of a comforting weight against my chest. The amulet is gone for good this time. Smiling, I nudge his elbow gently. “So, you were really worried about me?”

“Iggy was too,” he mutters under his breath, looking down the hallway with his defensive nature arising around him. Snickering, I shake my head and move to stand in front of him with my hand rested on my hip.

“Aw, c’mon big guy! You’ve gotta reflect some of my over-abundant, friendly love for everyone at some point.”

“Over-abundant,” Gladio repeats with a scoff, taking hold of my protruding elbow and pulling me closer to him. His other hand rests beneath my chin, drawing my eyes up to his. “Then you better save some for me.”

“I dunno,” I tease, kissing him briefly before pulling away with a grin. “Iggy might’ve beat you there. He’s pretty fast, y’know.”

“@#$% no he didn’t,” Gladio chuckles, pulling me back in for a bit longer.

I feel the darkness creeping into my heart almost immediately and there’s nothing I can do to stop it as it clenches around my lungs, refusing me the right to breathe. I’m overcome with a feeling of lightheadedness and it’s all I can do to clench my fist as tightly as possible as it itches to reach for my gunblade.  _I could end him right now… One of four traitors…_ I shudder; Gladio pulls away, frowning.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah.” My voice doesn’t sound like my own. The darkness practically hisses as it crawls back into the dim reserves of my soul.

I thought I was done with Ardyn when I left that labyrinthian; I guess I was wrong. How long does that sadistic prick plan on messing with my head? Posing as Arma only to give his image a bloody end that felt like much more than a punch to the gut. More like a blunt guillotine across my midsection. Stealing and torturing my younger brother, bullying Prompto, and twisting the truth and throwing paradoxes around like confetti. Stealing away my source of power and digging his long, sharp daemon claws into my very soul. When will I be free? My time of service began at infancy; slavery began in the outskirts of Insomnia.

“I just need some sleep,” I insist upon seeing Gladio’s doubtful face. Stepping free from his warm grasp to crawl back to the dark where I belong, I hurry to change the subject. “Where are we headed again?”

“Lestallum,” Gladio replies stiffly, brushing his hair from his face. “They’re close by and Aranea doesn’t have much more fuel to spare. They have power anyway.”

“Have you heard anything from Iris?” I ask, staring at the scuffs on my boots.

“Not yet, no,” he sighs. “My phone died a while ago.”

“You want mine?” I offer, though I still refuse to look at him as long as I can feel Ardyn prowling, prepared to strike in the moment I let my guard down.

“I don’t need it,” he counters, watching me with ever-observant eyes. Now extremely uncomfortable, I press my lips together and hurry to walk past him to join the others. With a huff, Gladio catches my arm, stopping me abruptly. “Rayne, is there something you…”

“We’ve arrived!” Biggs shouts down the hall, giving us a sharp wave before carrying on his way.

“It’s nothing, Gladio,” I insist, pulling my arm free. “I’m really just tired.”

“… Alright.”

We head back down to rejoin the others and find ourselves being lowered to the ground on the rope ladder with Prompto at the bottom to stabilize Ignis. Signum decided to stay behind with Aranea’s crew just a bit longer. I know he just doesn’t want to deal with the four of us right now.

I jump from higher up, wincing at the impact's jolt as it shoots through my legs. I feel incredibly off balance with the absence of my right arm.  _The absence._ Without the prosthetic there to disguise the partial truth, I begin to feel the loss. When I had a limb to move, I could pretend nothing was wrong. Altissia never happened. Lunafreya never died. Ardyn never fooled me. I never failed Ignis.

The streets of Lestallum are dimly illuminated by familiar streetlamps hanging overhead. Piles of wood and tires and scrap metal are stacked on either side of the road entering the city; the beginnings of a blockade. The buildings themselves contain brightly shining windows and solid locks on their doors. The people of the city sharply contrast them.

As Prompto and Ignis step off the ladder, a group of men wanders closer, wielding dull swords and shovels, eyeing the imperial carrier over their city before turning their gaze to us. Gladio grumbles something under his breath, holding an arm out to block Ignis and Prompto from their view. I stand just the slightest bit ahead of him, watching the group carefully. The first man to speak glowers at the four of us.

“And just who are you? Imperials send you to steal more of our homes away?” The group follows his lead as he heads closer, raising his knife sharply when I move to rest my hand on my hip. “Don’t think I won’t. Answer my question.”

“They’re the king’s bodyguards, Frank,” an older man announces, edging forward to the leader’s side. His faded blue eyes are still filled with a fiery, passionate irritability as he looks us up and down. “Looks like they turned and took to the empire.”

“They killed the king?!” A young man demands, glaring at us.  _The king…_ Gladio huffs, shaking his head, but the crowd carries on with angry shouts and suspicious mutters. “That’s why we’re doomed to the dark!”

“What did they teach you in school?” I scoff. “Never heard the prophecy? Noc… The  _king_ reunited with the crystal. Now all we do is wait for his return.”

“I ain’t ever heard of no prophecy!” a man shouts. The young man who accused us of murder rolls his eyes, elbowing him.

“Shut up, Pops. There’s a prophecy.” His green eyes narrow on me. “But I don’t remember anything about another  _Starscourge_.” He turns to the leader of the group. “What do you think, Frank?”

“I think we end this nonsense and…”

“Oh for Astrals’ sake!” a woman scoffs, pushing her way to the front. Prompto’s face lights up and he ducks past Gladio’s reach to stand beside me.

“Holly!”

“These poor fellows haven’t done anything to deserve this,” she continues, crossing her arms. “They did what the gods asked; that’s more than I can say for you sorry lot. Run on home, kids.” After an uncomfortably tense pause, the group disperses with a resounding grumble. The woman who defended us turns back to us with a smile. “Sorry ‘bout that. They’re on edge; can’t say I blame them. They’re enjoying life and suddenly the sky goes black and daemons start pouring in outta nowhere.”

“We understand,” Ignis nods. Holly eyes him for a moment, pressing her lips together and struggling to hide the pity she obviously feels before shaking her head.

“I had a feeling y’all would come back here for the time being, so I went ahead and reserved the last room in the Leville for you.”

“You didn’t have to,” Gladio huffs, crossing his arms. His voice, however, betrays his words with a warm gratitude.

“No, I didn’t,” she smiles, looking up at him defiantly. “Too bad I give a #$%^ about your comfort. You deserve it after all this. Now go get some rest.”

Gladio shakes his head, leading the way to the Leville slowly, careful not to push Ignis too much. Prompto walks along at his side; his burst of energy fades as he studies the city. Children no longer dance and play on the sidewalks. In fact, there are hardly any children out at all. Mostly men and women who look on edge. I take Ignis’ arm into my hand wordlessly, careful to let him know when steps are coming and when to move out of the way for workers building up the wall. We reach the Leville with relative ease.

“You’re the king’s men, correct?” the woman at the front desk asks, reaching beneath the counter and offering a key.

“Yeah,” Gladio replies, taking the key and grumbling something as he heads up the stairs.

“These ones are steeper, Iggy,” I warn. He nods, grasping the railing in one hand and my wrist in the other. He nearly lands on his face several times as we struggle up the steps. By the time we reach the top, I can  _feel_  the frustration emanating from him.

Gladio pushes the white door to our room open, taking a deep breath of the stuffy air and sighing. Prompto cries out, diving onto a bed and rolling across the cool gray blankets gleefully. And then he pauses, sitting up and pushing his hair up out of his face. I close the door, though I keep an eye on the young man as he chews the inside of his cheek, twisting the bracelets around his wrist thoughtfully. Finally, after noticing our stares, he takes a deep breath.

“You guys are sure that… Noct’s coming back? We didn’t just leave him to…?”

“Absolutely,” Ignis replies, setting his cane against the wall carefully. “Anxiety about such things is not an option, if you can help it. He will return in due time.”

“Okay.” He pauses again; Gladio huffs, crossing his arms.

“What else?”

“I just…” the blond shakes his head. “And you really are okay with... what I am?”

“What you…?” I frown, looking between Gladio and Ignis for an explanation.

“I’m not really from Lucis,” Prompto sighs, pulling his bracelets back to reveal the fine black lines of a barcode printed across his pale wrist. I can already feel dread sinking into my stomach. “I was born in Gralea, meant to be made into one of those… Imperial weapons. I escaped to Insomnia but not before…” He shakes his head. “I’m really one of  _them.”_

“ _What_ you are doesn’t depend on what they did to you in a laboratory,” I shake my head. I settle beside him on the edge of the bed, resting a hand on his leg. “It’s what you fight for. Unless those people out there were right, you’re not an imperial. You’re not one of their monsters. You’re a #$%^@&* human being, no matter what those sick @#$%^&*# did to you.”

“You’re okay with it then?” he asks shyly, looking up at me through his long, light eyelashes. I nod firmly.

“Yes.”

“You think she wouldn’t be?” Gladio chuckles. “I don’t think I’ve ever met someone so #$%^ loyal.”

“Thanks,” Prompto smiles, throwing his arms around me and squeezing.

It’s not his background that gets me. He may just be a clone of some other poor soul, after all, and that’s just the sickening truth. It’s the fact that he’s been hiding something like this for so long, shoving it into the closet with the rest of his skeletons. Constantly fearing that we may suspect something and leave him behind for good. The barcode, the experiments… they make me  _sick._ No, Prompto’s human. He’s caring and genuine and clumsy and I love him for it. Absolutely  _never_ would I leave him to the wolves simply because the Empire is a cluster-@#$% of greedy pricks who see the fine line of humanity as a destructible paper curtain they can burn up at any time they wish. What makes me sick is that I couldn’t see his struggle. I couldn’t help him. How long has he been trapped?

“We should get some rest,” Ignis sighs, though he hesitates to move. I know he hates asking for help; he hates  _help_ in general. He was always the one supporting us and now he’s reduced to nothing but the helpless deadweight we carry as we cling to the past.

“That’s the best idea you’ve ever had,” Gladio yawns, kicking off his boots and eyeing the bed Prompto and I have abandoned. “Who’s going where?”

“I don’t know,” I shrug. “Don’t really care either. A bed’s a bed. Give Iggy the close one.”

“Already there,” Ignis mutters, feeling his way up to the pillows and carefully sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Alright Prom, I’ll fight you for Rayne,” Gladio teases, nudging the blonde’s shoulder. He smiles, shaking his head. Almost immediately, he goes right back to that expression of wanting to speak but fearing his words may anger us. I nod, waiting for him to speak.

“If I’m honest… I know it’s selfish,” he rushes, “but I don’t really wanna be away from  _anyone_  right now. Not after we just lost Noct. Not… not ever.” He shudders, crossing his arms tightly. Gladio nods, looking back at the bed.

“Got it. We can make this work.”

I nod, quick to comply. Prompto’s the most sensitive by far. I’d sooner accommodate his seemingly trivial needs than leave him trembling and fearing the night while fantasies of us abandoning him rack through his brain. They’re not trivial; he had nothing until us. When you lose everything one time, you never let anything go unless there is no way to hold on any longer. I’m still grasping the remnants of Wyn. Arma. Even my father. I slide into the bed, laying right in the middle and sighing.

“Gods that’s nice.”

“Indeed,” Ignis replies absently, finally laying beside me and muttering an apology when his elbow knocks into my head.

“Scoot,” Gladio grumbles, shoving me over the smallest bit and collapsing onto the mattress. With much brighter eyes, Prompto bounces onto the bed, tucking himself under the end of the blanket and curling up at our feet with a satisfied sigh.

The three of us at the headboard are packed together tightly, but it’s not unwelcome. Ignis fumbles with the switch on the lamp on his side for a moment before the light clicks off. Forcing down images of Kara and Ardyn and Noctis, I snuggle into his shoulder, reaching back to grasp at Gladio’s hand. Compliant, he throws an arm over me and mutters yet another unknown series of words into his pillow. There’s a long, beautiful period of silence with only the gentle sounds of breathing to break it before there’s a sniffle and a shaky whisper from the bottom of the mattress.

“Good night, guys.”

In my last moments of consciousness, I squeeze my eyes shut and pray to whatever god out there willing to listen that we’ll be alright.


	54. Opening Eyes

            The first stir of Ignis's shoulder against my temple breaks me through the surface of sleep. Nothing follows for a few comfortable minutes and I wait patiently for the waves of blissful unconsciousness to pull me under once more. Just as my fingers skim the surface, another shift of his body pulls me back from the edge. I suppose I don't mind laying here for a few minutes with my eyes shut, reveling in the comfort of the warm bodies of my family and pretending there's nothing else in the universe. This mattress is our own planet, drifting along in a warm sea of peaceful freedom.

I don't stir when cold fingers brush against my forehead, combing ever so gently through the blonde hair strewn across my face. I'll let him craft his own world too, a world where he can have nothing but fair treatment and love piled generously at his feet. Where he can see the messy hair he runs his fingers through and the assortment of warm, dormant bodies around him and whip up the finest of "recipehs" fit only for the gods. A world where he gets all the good he deserves because in no universe does Ignis deserve the living hell Eos hurled him into.

I'm broken from my miserable reflections when he sighs, moving to sit up on the edge of the bed. Afraid that I might scare him off by triggering his natural overthinking, I don't move a muscle. Instead, I blindly listen to him pad around the room carefully, pacing back and forth for an eternity. Marking out the room and learning the layout, most likely. In his mind, he's only a burden we should toss to the side. The more he maneuvers on his own, the less of his weight we have to lug around. The more he learns, the more he can lug around ours. The more he changes, the more of him I lose.

Prompto stirs next, groaning in protest to waking up at all. I feel him roll up more tightly into the blankets. He wiggles around with a huff. Suddenly, there's a small cry and the blankets are gone right before a soft thump hits the floor. I can't help it; I snicker, struggling to push myself up on one hand. The blonde whines his protests as the pile of fabric on the floor squirms around. Gladio grumbles something under his breath and hugs a pillow to his chest. Finally, a messy, static-charged head of hair emerges from under the covers.

"Not a good time," he mumbles, shaking his head wildly to get the hair out of his face. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Likely late in the morning," Ignis replies, still pacing the room, but much slower than before. I reach into my pocket, pulling out my phone and reading off the time.

"One in the afternoon. Not exactly wrong, Iggy," I offer. He says nothing.

"One?" Gladio repeats tiredly, sitting up. Prompto raises an eyebrow.

"Where'd your shirt go, big guy?"

"Threw it off somewhere," Gladio shrugs. "I got hot." He stretches his arms over his head and yawns before forcing himself to stand.

"Afternoon," Ignis muses under his breath. "Curious."

"What's that?" Gladio frowns, rubbing his face.

"If there's no sun, is there really ever morning or afternoon?" Prompto asks, frowning as he leans back against the bed frame.

"It's better than saying 'get up o'clock'," I mutter, standing up and walking to the window. It's still pitch black dark outside, aside from the lights of other homes and businesses that remain lit thanks to the power of the Disc. A sudden thought strikes me as I watch a woman shout at a pair of trembling children. "Do you guys... Remember the first time you killed someone?" There's a dead, chilling silence in the room as my question resonates through their minds.

"Rayne?" Prompto calls, a look of concern overtaking his face. I shake my head, sitting on the edge of the bed we didn't use.

"I was just thinking... Those men accused us of being Imperials, didn't they?" I stare down at my lap, watching my left hand pull and twist the black material of my pants. "When we think of the Imperials, we think of the Emperor or Ardyn or MTs. But there are  _people_ there too. They can't help where they were born; most of them probably disagree with the actions of their leaders.

"And yet, because of where they're helplessly trapped or because they're seeking freedom or they only wanted to end the conflict, we've slaughtered countless members of their families and friends." I sigh, shaking my head. "And we just carry on like nothing happened. We never think about the lives we've ruined, the souls we've extinguished. Maybe... that makes  _us_  the real monsters. Daemons don't think. They don't feel. We're the ones who consciously decide to end lives consistently, even  _we're_ the only ones who understand the true value of what life is."

"This is too much for the morning," Gladio grumbles, though the content of my words isn't lost on him. Prompto shakes his head.

"It's terrible, I know. But it's what we have to do, Rayne."

"Is it?" I snap, looking up at him sharply. " There's nothing wrong with fighting for your home; that's not what I'm saying."

"What, you gonna be a pacifist now?" Gladio demands. "That's not what the world needs, especially not now."

"The 'world' needs you to kill because the 'world' is comprised of people like  _you!_ " I protest. "People who don't think about the impact every action they take has on everyone else. People who kill without a second thought because it's what they were trained to do, like a @#$% pack of  _dogs..."_

"I don't have time for second thoughts when Noct's life is at stake!" Gladio shouts back, slamming his palms down on the table at the front of the room. "Don't act like you're not part of all this!"

"This all started because I'm part it," I huff. "I've been out to murder so many, and soon, I'll be on the hunt to end Ardyn too. I'm well aware, and I'm not going to change it, either. What I'm saying is I'm sick and tired of hearing 'Imperials this,' 'Imperials that' all the time. We get offended when they say they hate one of us, and yet, we've given them plenty of reason to hate us. They may have been the enemy before, but now, it's humanity versus Ardyn."

"None of Rayne's words were meant for you," Ignis clarifies, crossing his arms. "She is simply frustrated with the ignorance of the Lucian people."

"Simply frustrated," I scoff, rolling my eyes. "I'm frustrated with everyone with such linear thinking, and if Gladio's part of that, then my words were directed at him too. If not, he needs to open his eyes to what's around us."

"Should I... Give you guys some space?" Prompto asks nervously, standing awkwardly and motioning to the door. I shake my head.

"What caused your thoughts, if you don't mind me asking?" Ignis inquires, settling back in a patchy armchair.

"I don't know," I huff. "I met Kara yesterday—Wyn's sister? And the whole thing with Prompto's past...  _Knowing_ Wyn too. I've had experiences others haven't, I get that. But I still don't understand why  _now_ of all times everyone's turning against one another. The world really has gone to @#$%."

"Give them time," Gladio sighs, straightening to cross his arms. "Once they realize this isn't a @#$% solar eclipse, they'll see."

"But how much time do we have?" I look up at him tiredly. "What if Noct comes back before that happens and, when the scourge is over, they just go right back to fighting?"

"Noct will return when the world is ready," Ignis replies firmly, "and not a moment sooner."

"Alright," I nod, though I'm not convinced in the least. Prompto opens his mouth to speak when Gladio's phone rings loudly from where it's plugged in at the wall. The blonde dives for the device, picking up with a grin.

"Hey Iris!"

"Put her on speaker," Gladio demands instantly, moving quickly to be by the phone.

"Yeah everyone's here but... you know," Prompto trails off sadly, setting the phone on the bed and putting Gladio's sister on speaker.

"Thank goodness," she breathes cheerfully. "Can they hear me?"

"You're good," I nod, curling up on the pillows of the bed we shared.

"Hey Gladdy!" she calls cheerfully. Gladio rolls his eyes.

"Where are you?"

"Oh! That's what I was calling about." After a short giggle, her tone changes. "Dustin and Monica are taking me and Talcott back to Hammerhead soon. Cid and Cindy went back after you guys came back from Altissia but we've just been here."

"Why Hammerhead?" Ignis asks, frowning. "There's a powered settlement in Lestallum."

"The hunters are turning it into a base," she replies with a sigh. "Cid finally gave in and let them do it after Cindy talked to him. Dustin thought I should call you guys and make sure you knew."

"He was right," Gladio grumbles. "How far away are you right now?"

"We're almost done packing up the truck. Talcott's got a few more cactuars to take care of and we should be on our way."

"That's a long drive," Prompto points out. "And it's in the dark. Are you sure Caem's not safe?"

"The wind's picking up," Iris replies, a softer nervous tone hitting her voice. "And the water's rising. Monica doesn't trust it to be strong enough, so we're risking the roads. There's an empty truck here that Cid left us; want us to pick you up on the way?"

There's a long pause as we all share a silent look. Ignis says nothing, leaving the remaining three of us in agreement. Prompto nods, wrapping his arms around himself with a shudder.

"Yeah. I guess we're going to Hammerhead."

"Sweet," Iris replies and I can almost hear the relieved smile in her youthful voice. After a few short goodbyes, she hangs up. After she and Sig went with Cor to Lestallum (which is when we return to Caem to find them gone), they spent a few weeks decided whether or not to head back to Caem for Dustin and Monica. I guess they finally went back when we were in Gralea.

"When do you think they'll be here?" I ask, nudging Ignis with my knee. He sighs, pushing his shades up higher on the bridge of his nose.

"Most likely within the next twenty-four hours. I cannot be certain what they will run into, however."

"Iggy, don't say stuff like that," Prompto whines.

"It's reality," I sigh, reaching back to fix my wrecked hair. "Sorry, Prom, but you can't ignore it anymore. The world's changed."

"I won't ignore it," he mumbles, looking up at me earnestly. "But that doesn't mean I can't be hopeful."

"Gods know we could use some hope," Gladio grumbles, straightening and looking over the mismatched hotel room slowly. "Guess we better get showers and #$%^ in before they get here."

"Yes please," I sigh, relishing in the thought of washing the grime of the past week off my body. Prompto stares at Ignis for a moment for sighing.

"I know you're gonna hate me for asking this, Iggy, but you're gonna be okay? I mean find your way around the bathroom and stuff."

"I should be fine," Ignis replies. I can tell he's fighting the tension in his voice to avoid making the photographer feel guilty for his concern. Someday Ignis won't need our help. That day is not today.

But... If he wants to do things his way I guess I can let him struggle for a bit.


	55. Absent Exemption

            The truck is rough, rattling over every bump in the road and creaking at every swerve. The air is cold as it whips around me, filled to the brim with floating black particles that block out all light. My fingers are numb, resting on the hard metal base of the truck bed. Prompto looks around nervously beside Ignis, who has yet to move from his stiff position across from me. Gladio sits cross-legged by the tailgate with his head hanging as he catches whatever sleep he can.

Inside the truck isn't much better, at least, from what I can see through the square window to my left. Iris stares blankly out the window with Talcott sleeping across her lap. Dustin drives without speaking a word, only moving to steer or push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Monica leans back in her seat, gazing up at the ceiling and looking lost in thought.

I took the liberties of exploring Lestallum before we left. The wall of garbage stacked along the road is soon to be a gate for letting select, approved people in. That won't last for long, not with the whole world slowly losing electricity due to Eos's stringent reliance on solar power. I guess we didn't think all that far ahead. The king's magic, the sun, and the Disc; it's a surprise that the third lasted the longest.

The town's newest citizens watched me anxiously from windows and street corners, all gawking at the bloodied, beaten, scarred freak who supposedly left the king to die at the hands of the empire. Little do they know, the emperor and the high commander are dead. The chancellor turned his back on Niflheim to overtake the world. The empire as we all know it is rapidly approaching its demise. It's only a matter of time.

I sigh, leaning my head against the rattling truck and close my eyes.  _I wonder what Sig's up to right now._  After giving it another moment's thought, I dig my phone out of my pocket and turn its smooth screen on. The photo on my lock-screen is the group photo we took before leaving for Altissia. A photo that was taken while there was still hope for Noctis and Luna. Now we have neither of them.  _What's the point?_

Shaking my head, I type in my passcode before the picture stirs up any unwanted emotions. Opening my messages, I tap on Arma's name, shooting a quick text to Signum before shutting my phone off and tucking it away. After another moment, I take the device back out and change the contact name to "Sig."  _Enough is enough._

"How much longer, do you think?" Prompto asks, squinting into the wind that blows his blonde every-which-way.

"Three or four more hours," I shrug, fiddling with the end of my hair.

"Huh." He directs his attention elsewhere. "A lot longer without Ebony, huh Ignis?" he teases, nudging the advisor's boot with his own. Ignis shakes his head.

"I suppose."

"I wonder if Hammerhead still has any stashed away," the photographer muses, slouching and bringing his knees up closer to his chest. "I'm sure they do; only Crown City people drink that stuff, and all of  _those_ sorts are in Lestallum."

"You might be in luck, Iggy," I smile. Ignis's lips tug into the slightest of frowns and the truck bed goes silent once more.  _Look, I know we're in a bad way out here, but moping won't solve anything._

It seems like centuries of watching brawling daemons and darkening scenery pass by before Gladio stirs awake, wincing when he lifts his head for the first time in hours. Inside, Monica and Iris have fallen prey to restless sleep, and Dustin looks ready to doze off himself. I look up at Ignis to see if he's still awake; Prompto certainly isn't, what with his soft snores barely reaching my ears as he dozes on my shoulder.

"How're you holding up, Iggy?" I ask, tilting my head to the side. Gladio rubs the back of his neck with a grimace, watching the advisor's face carefully.

"As well as I can be considering our current situation," Ignis replies. He sighs. "However, if I am to be honest, I don't see what help I'll be in a group of hunters when I can hardly walk on my own."

"You'll learn," I assure him. "I've heard that your other senses get stronger when you lose one. It takes a while, but it happens all the time. You'll have to relearn it without sight, but with that big brain of yours, I'm sure you'll get it quick enough."

"And what of yourself? You must be off balance since the removal of your arm in Gralea."

"I haven't fought much since then," I huff, looking past him to watch an iron giant battle a sparking thunder bomb. "When I attacked you guys by the Crystal, I wasn't exactly running on my own..."

Dustin slams on the breaks; Ignis and I hardly have time to keep ourselves from slamming into the back of the truck. Prompto jolts awake with a startled cry. Frowning, Gladio straightens, getting onto his knees to see over the top of the vehicle.

"What's going on?" he grumbles, leaning over to peer through the back window.

There's nothing that I can see blocking the road. The driver's door pops open and then Monica's does too. It's not long before Dustin paces around to the back, eyes barely open underneath the thick lenses of his glasses. Sighing, I slowly begin to understand. The poor guy just needs a break.

"Someone else want to drive?" he asks tiredly. Monica comes around the other side, keeping a lookout for danger. Gladio sighs, getting up to jump down out of the truck bed.

"I got it."

"I'll go too," I nod, swinging down over the edge of the tailgate.

Monica smiles, replacing my spot across from Ignis as I open the passenger side door and pull myself into the gray interior. Gladio shuts the door hard behind him, rocking the truck before he puts it into gear and takes off down the highway. In the rearview mirror, I see Monica carrying on a conversation with Ignis, though I can tell he wants it to end quickly. Prompto eagerly continues talking as Dustin dozes off almost immediately.

"How's the neck?"

"Hurts," Gladio replies, glancing at me from the corner of his eye. "How's the shoulder?"

"A bit sore," I admit. "Prompto's head is a bit harder than I thought."

"Now you understand what I went through," he shrugs, smiling smugly. "I do have a bit more cushioning, though."

"I'm missing a  _limb_  on that side, Gladio," I scoff, rolling my eyes good-naturedly. "Still gonna blame you for that one."

"It had to be done," he shrugs again, though it's a bit more dramatic than before. "Deadweight and all that. Might as well chop you to bits."

"Ouch, too soon," I laugh, shoving his shoulder gently. I look into the backseat to see Iris and Talcott still fast asleep, unfazed by our sudden stop. "So... What do you really think's going to happen from here on out?"

"With what?" Gladio frowns.

"Anything," I shrug, leaning back a bit farther in my seat. "The world, Hammerhead, Noctis, the four of us..."

"Or the two of us." The car speeds up just a bit, but there's no change in Gladio's demeanor. It was merely another thing to add to our list of uncertain futures.

"I guess."

"Where to start..." He goes silent as he merges to the right, following dim road signs that point in the direction of Hammerhead.  _One hundred and sixty miles to go._ "Noct's gonna be fine, which means the world's gonna be fine. Different, but fine. The four of us..." He shakes his head. "We should stick together, for Prompto's sake. It doesn't look like Iggy has the same idea, though."

"He really doesn't want to go to Hammerhead," I sigh, closing my eyes. "I know he'll be useful someday. He's useful  _now,_  even if it's not physically."

"It's hard to change his mind once it's made," Gladio agrees. "And the two of us. I guess that depends on you."

"Me?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Man, that's a lot of pressure to put on a girl," I tease, shutting my eyes. It feels nice to feel a worn, springy seat rather than a cold, hard truck frame.

"I'm sure you can handle it," he replies dryly. "You've handled worse."

"Gladio?"

"Hm."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

I straighten in my seat, looking outside at the passing grassy plains. It was once so beautiful, blessed by the sunshine and rain. Painted with the perfection of the gods' craftsmanship. Now it's poisoned, soured by the rippling waves of Ardyn's greed.

"How did you feel after... After seeing the footage Ardyn left behind?"

"You owe me an answer."

"Deal."

Gladio's silent for a few seconds, gathering his words before shaking his head.

"Terrified." He sighs. "First it was that gut feeling of doubt, but then it was the realization that something I was so used to being around wasn't going to be there ever again."

"Has that hit you for Noctis yet?"

"It's my turn," he reminds me lightly, though I've already received my answer through his voice. "What were you doing outside the imperial's room on the carrier?"

"What do you mean?" I ask tightly, staring straight ahead at the road.

"You know what I mean, Rayne."

"I..." I take a deep breath, playing with the fabric of my pants between my fingers. "I think he still has a grip on me. I don't know how or why. I can just feel it  _constantly_. I don't know how to get him away and I don't know how to control it. I don't even really know what  _it_ is."

"'He' as in Ardyn?"

"Yeah."

"He's one sick, twisted #%^@," Gladio chuckles darkly, gripping the steering wheel just a bit tighter. "He tried to get you to kill her?"

"I think that's what that was, yeah."

"He'll get bored eventually," he shakes his head, tearing his eyes away from the road to look at me momentarily. "Once he realizes that you fight back too strong, he'll give up."

"Let's hope so."

~|~|~|~|~

We pull into Hammerhead two hours later, parking between the gas station and the garage at Cindy's direction. Iris and Talcott climb out immediately to stretch their legs and greet their friends. I sigh, staring up at the ceiling in silence as Gladio shuts the engine off and the others begin to climb out of the back.

"Ready?" Gladio asks, watching me unbuckle and reach for my door latch. "Hey." He redirects my attention to him, leaning across the console to press a gentle kiss to my lips before pulling away to give me space. "Noct'll be kicking Ardyn's @#$ before you know it."

"He better be," I grumble, opening my door and hopping to the ground.

I'm met first with Cindy's broad smile and Cid's wrinkled, pitiful scowl. He's really trying to build up his cranky-old-man façade again, but since I've seen his true colors in Caem, it's hard to see him the same. His granddaughter straightens her baseball cap, crossing her arms.

"Dave n' Cor are waitin' for y'all in the Crow's Nest. They're buildin' up quite an army of youngsters what with how fast the news is spreadin'."

"Got folks from all over the place," Cid adds with a nod. "Most are hunters so far, but you're sure to get your fair share of Lestallum refugees."

"Shame y'all don't have the Regalia," Cindy muses, throwing a bare hip out to the side. "I know times are tough and all, but she was a purdy one, that's for sure."

"Now ain't the time," her grandfather grumbles, giving her a sharp look. She makes no effort to respond, her green eyes locked on some spot in the distance. "The caravan's still open for when ya need it," Cid continues, looking over us with haggard eyes. "I'd make you pay normally, but lucky for you, it seems the world's gone to Hell. Wash up and get some rest."

"Thank you," Ignis nods, knocking his cane against the cement gently as he visibly mulls over the pair's words.

Gladio hands the keys to the truck over to Dustin and motions for us to follow him to the caravan. I follow obediently, awkwardly tugging my worn leather jacket on over my shoulders and shoving my hand into my pocket. The black material is cracked and cut in countless places, deteriorating from months of rough abuse. I guess that description could fit the four of us as well. Prompto slows as we pass the Crow's Nest, peering inside.

"Should we, uh, stop by to see the marshall?"

"He'll probably drop by soon," I reply shortly, catching a glimpse of Cor's broad figure through the dim windows of the local restaurant as I pass by.

Gladio pushes the door open with his shoulder, stepping inside the familiar space first and kicking his boots off by the door. The carpet is still rough and patchy and the bunks are still bedded with those worn gray blankets. Memories of the first time we stayed here creep into the back of my mind. The night I ran away and fought daemons all night so my nightmares of Insomnia's fall didn't kill me. Ignis forced by breakfast down my throat, Prompto made me take a photo with him, and Noctis made sure I knew I owed everyone else a favor for making them worry.

Ignis seems to relax in the familiar environment, able to map out his surroundings in his mind as he sets his cane aside and makes his way through the narrow caravan. Prompto throws himself onto the couch with a satisfied sigh.

"I honestly never thought I'd see this place again. Don't know why, I just did."

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow, tracing a finger across the cheap plastic counter. "I almost wished we would never come back after we last left. Now it's like a @#$%^&* luxury."

"Several weeks on the road, inside trains, and locked in dungeons will do that to one, I suppose," Ignis replies, sitting on the edge of the bottom bunk and pulling his scuffed shoes off. I take them from his hands and set them by the shut door.

"I'm  _exhausted_ ," Prompto yawns, sprawling out on the couch.

"You slept the whole way here," Gladio scoffs, crossing his arms and looking past me to the bathroom wistfully.

"Not really, I just shut my eyes," the blond shrugs.

"Just go take a shower," I laugh, shoving Gladio toward the white door at the end of the caravan. "You look like a dog begging for dinner scraps."

"Wouldn't mind some dinner scraps right now," he grumbles, and in response, his stomach growls loudly in agreement. Prompto snickers, sitting up. Muttering under his breath, Gladio brushes past me and locks himself in the bathroom.

"Me too. Wanna see if they have some stuff we can cook up, Iggy? Rayne and I will help." Prompto offers a hopeful smile even though the advisor can't see it. "It'll be a team effort, yeah?"

"I'm not sure how much I can be of help," Ignis sighs, tugging at the material of his gloves to pull them off his hands.

"Forget going with us; what do you think we could help you make?" I ask, resting my hand on my hip. "Prompto and I can go find ingredients."

"I suppose we could stick with a simple vegetable stew," Ignis muses, frowning slightly as he thinks. The bathroom door sticks open and Gladio pokes his head out.

"That better not be it. Not to be picky, but I need something more than soup and veggies."

"Yeah, don't insult my limited abilities," I add in a teasing tone. Ignis might've rolled his eyes good-naturedly before Altissia; now he only straightens, pinching his chin between his forefinger and his thumb.

"Fine. See if there's any garula we might add to the mix. Do not get greedy; there are others here and others yet to come."

"Got it," Prompto grins, grabbing my elbow and dragging me toward the door. "C'mon, Rayne! Let's do Ignis proud!"


	56. Losing Grip

"Man, that was good," Prompto groans, rolling onto his back. "I'm  _stuffed_."

"It was... an impressive effort," Ignis replies, setting his empty dish to the side. I roll my eyes, pushing myself to my feet and collecting he and Prompto's dishes. I take them to the sink and work on washing them off.

"Yeah, thanks Iggy," I huff, setting a dripping bowl on the counter and moving on to my own plate. Gladio gets off the edge of the bed, reaching around me and setting his plate in the sink.

"I thought it was good," he shrugs, resting his hand on the base of my back. "Not  _Iggy_ good, but good. Food's food."

"No, really, thanks," I scoff, earning a chuckle. "It's just for now until Ignis figures this cooking thing out again. Take your problems up with him."

"There's not much I can do for you," Ignis replies wryly, turning slightly to face Gladio. "I suppose we've lost another costumer, Rayne."

"Are you blaming me again?" I snap playfully, shutting the water off and coming to stand by him to flick the water from hands on his head. "Maybe our business just sucks."

"I suppose that could be it as well," Ignis sighs, wiping at the beads of water splattered across his face.

"What's the bed situation?" Gladio asks, crossing his arms.

"You and Rayne wanna be together, right?" Prompto smirks, sitting up.

"It's not mandatory," I roll my eyes. "Maybe I wanna kick you all night from time to time, hm?"

"What do you think, Iggy?" Gladio turns to the advisor. Ignis waves his hand carelessly.

"It does not matter to me."

"I still say Rayne and Gladio," Prompto shrugs, grinning like a little schoolboy.

"I wouldn't mind that."

"Hey! Ignis! Gladio just touched her butt!"

"No, I..."

" _I_  didn't see anything," Ignis replies dryly.

" _Ignis,_ " I groan, hitting Gladio's hand away with a half-hearted huff and combing my fingers through my drying hair. "That's awful."

"Perhaps."

"Alright, well, I want top bunk," Prompto announces, jumping to his feet.

"I suppose I'll keep an eye on him," Ignis sighs, standing and following the blonde carefully.

"Got a problem with me?" Gladio asks smugly, raising an eyebrow. I roll my eyes, turning to face him. I  _really_ wish I could cross my arms. Before I can reply, he turns on his heels, climbing into the bottom bunk. "Take it up with my manager when we're open."

"Turn off the lights, would you Rayne?" Prompto asks all too sweetly.

"#$%^ off," I grumble, stomping to the wall to turn the lights off. The room goes pitch black, lit only by the light of the moon and the steadily dimming lights of Hammerhead's gas station. They have to find more power sources soon if they want this place to survive the dark.

"Love ya!"

"Go to sleep, Prom."

I roll into the bottom bunk, swinging my legs under the blanket and sinking down onto the pillow. Almost immediately, I'm enveloped in warmth as Gladio takes over the rest of the space in the narrow bed, which includes any space between me and the base of the top bunk. Closing my eyes, I try to clear my mind and drift off into restless sleep.

Everything is dark. Pitch black, bitter, cold darkness. I'm no longer tangled in limbs and blankets; I move freely even though I can't see where I'm going. I hold my hand out in front of me, picking up the pace just the slightest bit. One moment the floor is solid and rough, and the next, it's a knee-deep puddle of what I'm hoping is water. I pause, taking a second to take a deep breath and calm my nerves before walking further.

I'm not afraid of the dark, never have been. However, stumbling around blindly in rapidly deepening waters doesn't sound like the most enticing idea that's ever crossed my mind. I continue wading in in hopes that the ground will elevate and my path will be straight once again. The sounds of water swishing and dripping around me are the only sounds I hear; I don't want to know if something else can hear them too.

I nearly fall over on my face when the hard floor underneath me starts to go up, leading me out of the water and into a drier walkway. I sigh, reaching toward the walls and fumbling around for anything that might help me see better. As if this is only a stage set for me, the puppet, there's a switch underneath my fingers. I don't hesitate to flip it on. A row of dim lights flickers on, revealing the smooth gray walls of an endless corridor. Turning back, I stoop down to look at the water. Just water.  **Huh.** Curious, I reach down a hand and brush it across the cool surface of the water.

I hardly have time to pull my hand back before pale, cold fingers wrap around my wrist and drag me back down into waves much deeper than I remember. Water floods through my mouth, pouring down my throat to fill my lungs. I fight back against an iron grip to no avail, unable to hear my own cries for help in the sea of bubbles rising rapidly around me.

There's another sharp tug and suddenly I'm thrown to dry land. Gasping for air and choking on the water lurching from my throat, I fall on all three limbs I have left. The room is pitch black, illuminated only by a bright white light shining in from overhead. There's a clink of metal; startled, I sit up straight and look around quickly. Nothing.

My heart hammers violently against my ribcage, threatening to break through bone and flesh alike. There's another clink, and I look to the right, where I think the sound is coming from. Another. It's definitely coming from above. My eyes burn as they turn up to the light overhead, watering and squinting to see past the blinding beams. Suddenly, something snaps and all around me long black shapes fall. With a sharp cry of surprise, I duck. The chains holding the objects catch, leaving them hanging around me. I take a deep breath before peering over my arm.

A strangled gasp wrestles out of my throat as I'm met face to face with the dangling, dead-eyed body of my father. Gagging and choking on the scent of rotting flesh, I stumble to my feet and turn to run somewhere else, only to collide with the swinging corpse of Gladio strung up by his neck. My breaths grow into heavy pants muffled through my fingers as I look around wildly for an exit. All I see is the empty eyes of Prompto, the bloody figure of Wyn, and the bruised, scarred, shredded face of Ignis.

I jump when another light clicks on. Beneath its dust-ridden beam glints a familiar black throne. On its seat slouches the limp body of Noctis, pinned to the seat with the Oracle's trident through his chest. I brush past Cor's corpse with a violent shudder, staring at Noctis with wide eyes as my heart sinks in my chest. Never have I truly failed Noctis. Never. Until...

As if I triggered a trap, a chain snaps tightly around my ankles and pulls me upward sharply. My head spins, aching and burning after being scraped against the rough floor that was once beneath my feet. Struggling, I try to wriggle my hands free of the cold metal links that have wound their way around my body and tightened far too much.

There's a slow movement and when my chain spins toward the throne once more, I'm met with the limping figure of Noctis dragging himself toward me, crimson-dripping trident in hand. A menacing smile curls on his blue lips and a bitter vengeance burns in his bloodshot eyes.

"Noct?" Nothing. Absolutely no response to his name. No response to his surroundings. His eyes only grace my own, and they're horrifying. I can't move against the chains; I can't breathe. "Noct,  _please_  answer me. What's going on?" He pauses in his steps, looking me over with a twisted smile before raising Lunafreya's staff and looking over it with a resonating satisfaction. "Noctis, what..."

"Sweet dreams,  _little girl_ ," he grins, looking back toward me and launching the trident into my throat.

Even if someone  _had_ been there to save me, it's impossible to hear my cries for help around the javelin buried in my esophagus.

I wake up in a cold sweat, sitting up so abruptly that my head nearly strikes the beams supporting the top bunk of our bed. Struggling to catch my breath in the suffocating lack of space, I check to see if I woke Gladio up. He merely grunts in his sleep and throws an arm over his eyes. Sighing, I gingerly move the blankets off my lap and swing my legs out of bed.

"I had a feeling you'd have trouble sleeping."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I yawn, standing and shuddering against the cold air of the night.

Ignis sits on the threadbare couch, facing the window even if he can't see outside. The light of the moon throws a pale glow across his drained face, casting shadows across the scars twisted over his skin in the absence of his typical shades. The sharp angles of his face that normally make him look so much older and mature are softened to give him the youthfulness he should have at the age of twenty-two. There's a false innocence radiated in that glowing halo of the night.

"So... Why're you up?" I ask, sitting against the opposite arm of the couch and crossing my legs. "Can't stop thinking?"

"Unfortunately, yes," he admits, running his fingertips over the rough material underneath them.

"Wish there was an off switch," I sigh. Stretching my arm out across the back of the couch, I lay my head against it tiredly. I wish I wasn't so afraid of the past. I wish I wasn't so afraid of losing everything. Of losing every _one._  "Other than a bullet, I mean."

"As do I." He goes silent, facing the moonlight with a blank expression. Fighting a smile, I nudge his knee with my foot.

"I wish you could see how ethereal you look right now, Ignis."

"Ethereal?" The lightest of smiles graces his lips. "Interesting." The smile dissipates as quickly as it came as he continues in a low voice I wasn't meant to hear. "Perhaps things would be different if you thought so much sooner."

"Huh?" I frown. Ignis goes tense, his jaw tight and his muscles even tighter. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, Rayne," he replies stiffly. Somehow, my name sounds so foreign on his tongue. I can count on one hand the amount of times he's said my name in conversations just between us in all the fifteen years I've known him. The only time he does is when he's frustrated and/or distracted. Sighing, I straighten and turn to squint past the street lights of Hammerhead to watch the daemons outside the fence fight relentlessly.

"You've been acting weird. One moment you want nothing to do with me, and the next, you're teasing and making those sly little jokes. I don't get it." I look down at my pale, scarred hand, feeling my heart sink lower in my chest. "I try so hard to do everything I can for you guys, but... Did I do something  _bad?_ "

"You've done nothing wrong," Ignis frowns.

"Then what's wrong?" I press, raising an eyebrow. "You can't leave me in the dark here, Ignis. Let me care about you."

"Is that what you want?" he asks sharply. I make no effort to reply, struggling to understand why he's being the way he is. I miss the days where Ignis made wry jokes and mothered us like an irate hen. Maybe if I crawl back into bed I'll wake up from this nightmare. If only it was that simple. Ignis shakes his head. "I apologize. I only... I spend far too much time craving to be of use. What am I to do when we return to Insomnia? Deadweight does nothing to advance a team if it crumples under pressure."

"We have time, Iggy. I'll help you learn to fight again," I insist, reaching down to snatch up his hand in mine. To my surprise, he makes no effort to pull away. "I promise. We're all here for you; you've never been deadweight."

"How much time, though? Noct could return within the next week for all we know. Perhaps it would be best if I returned to Lestallum where I might offer my assistance in words. Here, in a base of adept hunters, I'm useless."

"Why do you put me through this?" I huff, shaking my head. "You keep refusing all my offers to help and pretending there's nothing that can be done to 'save' you when I know there are a thousand ways we can fix this."

"I'm surprised you're so upset by it," Ignis replies dryly, "and perhaps even annoyed at how blind you are to your own faults. You've done the very same to me for years, after all." He turns toward the dim caravan's kitchen set. "What a dreadful influence." Shaking my head, I fight the urge to argue that this is  _different._

"Things will get better, Ignis. You're a fast learner, aren't you? We'll get you ready and Noctis'll return within the next week or so."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

But Noctis didn't return that week or the week after that or the week after that or even the  _month_ after that. In fact, it seemed as if Noct would never come back. Our hope died with his humanity, or whatever cleansing the gods were conducting on him. Perhaps it was as dead as he himself was. Things fell to pieces, crumbling to bits of anger and apathy and anguish. And Ignis...

Ignis was the worst of them all.

"Do you really have to go?" Prompto asks in a voice resembling that of a small, confused child's. Maybe not confused. Maybe hurt.

"Yes," Ignis replies firmly, turning his cane over in his hands from where he sits on the edge of the couch. "Now that Cid is fully relinquishing Hammerhead to the hunters, he will need help living in Lestallum. He's getting quite old, you know."

"And what about Noct?" He asks hopefully, looking between me and Gladio for support. Gladio shakes his head. I sigh, shoving my hand into the cool pocket of my jacket.

"Prompto, it's been  _weeks_ since Noct left. I don't think that's Iggy's primary concern here."

"So you  _want_ him to go?" Prompto demands.

"I don't  _want_ him to, but it's his decision," I frown. "Ignis is a big boy; I trust his judgment."  _If this is what he needs... But I know it's not. He's isolating himself again._

"Should you ever need me, don't hesitate to call," Ignis adds with a firm nod.

"How long will you be gone?" Prompto looks lost in a mixed sea of anger and pained wonder. Hurt that Ignis would leave us behind like this after all he ever wanted was for us to stick together—for Noct. He's so used to everything crumbling around him, and just when he thought he found his safe spot...

"However long I need to be," comes his reply. "Should the inevitable occur, I shall return."

"Where's Cindy gonna be? Can't she take care of him?"

"You'd rather have Iggy than Cindy?" Gladio teases with a low whistle. "That's some dedication right there."

"She's supposed to be traveling back and forth between here and Lestallum," I shrug. "She doesn't have time for hunters, Cid, and a garage. That's why Iggy's going."

"I wish he didn't have to," the photographer sighs, looking as dejected as a kicked puppy.

"And I wish the sun would shine so I could go after a herd of garulas," Gladio retorts, giving him a hard pat on the back as he picks up Ignis' bag and leaves the caravan. "Just the way it's gotta be. Now help me load the truck up."

After giving Ignis one last depressed look, Prompto pushes himself to his feet and hops out of the trailer will Gladio in tow. The king's shield glances back at the advisor; then he shakes his head, grumbles something under his breath, and disappears into the base.

Over the past few weeks, we've  _tried_ to help Ignis. But he lacks any true motivation when it comes to relearning everything he knew so well before. After several failed attempts to learn to fight and many  _many_ flopped dishes, he gave up. Snapped whenever we pushed him to practice. Eventually, we gave up too. Now he's made up his mind to leave us behind to help Cid. Playing as a good little nurse for a cranky old man. Noctis would be disgusted and Ignis knows it. But there's nothing we can do to stop him now; none of us can issue a king's edict against cowardly runaway advisors.

"You're sure about this?" I ask, watching carefully as Ignis stands and makes his way toward the door. He hardly has to use the cane anymore. Being in the same place for so long does that to a blind man, I guess. He's good just as long as the layout remains relatively similar. Not that any of that matters anymore.

"Absolutely," he responds firmly.

"And you'll actually pick up if we call? That's not just some stupid reassurance?"

"If you call for a reasonable cause, yes."

"You're hopeless," I scoff, reaching out and dragging him into as tight of a hug as I can muster.  _I'm struggling too, Iggy. You don't see me running._

"... Ardyn is a reasonable cause," he reminds me in a low voice, pulling away. My weak smile fades.

It's worse now. Just last week I broke down in the middle of the parking lot, screaming uncontrollably as the darkness infecting me tore into my soul, ripping my mind to shreds and pulling me into the gory world of my bloody demise. Before that, I nearly strangled Gladio in the night, pressing my knee into his throat and tracing my blade along his tattooed skin to draw only the finest crimson droplets. Ardyn's unpredictable forces are constantly playing tug-of-war within me. He stole away my power; what more does he want from me? He should know by now that his dark magic is not enough to overpower the golden light of my mother's sacrifice.

"You're the only reason I'm still sane," I shake my head, gripping his shoulder. "I know it's selfish, but  _please_ Ignis; you haven't left yet. You can stay."

"I've made my decision," he replies stiffly, tugging out of my grasp entirely and muttering a goodbye as he steps outside.

And just like that, we're down to three. The men and women flocking to Hammerhead to help the hunters' cause bunk up in the garage and the Crow's Nest. They take on shifts of eight hours at a time and either rest or train in their free time. This entire place is a living, breathing military operation against the daemons. The only problem is, the daemons are in endless supply and good soldiers take much longer to create.

Three days after Ignis split off with Cid, Aranea drops Signum off. The patch over his eye is gone, revealing a long, thin scar down his face. At least he can still see clearly. His arm is healed as well, and when he enters the base, there's something different even in his walk. He's satisfied, smiling even in these times of terror and abandonment. For the first time, looking into my brother's face makes me disgusted. Even after all who have died, all who have left, and all who have changed for the worse, he's content with how everything is going. That only makes one of us.

~Three Months into the Dark~

"We've gotta get the nest that's building up in the east," Gladio grumbles, tugging at his beard and looking out at the outskirts of the base from the makeshift watchtower at the back of the camp. I lean back against the rough railing tiredly, exhausted from nights without sleep. Watching iron giants and flan and bombs fight and feast on one another does little to ease the weary mind.

"Nest of what?" Cor asks, raising a dark eyebrow and staring out into the night. A group of goblins sprints across the sandy plains, hooting and shouting gibberish excitedly.

"Just... Daemons," the bigger man shrugs, crossing his arms. "There's a den of 'em out there. Keeps getting bigger."

"How big of a threat is it?" the marshal frowns. "We don't want to send a group of men out to be slaughtered for the sake of pest control."

"It's hard to get out there for simple supplies if we have a non-stop flow of daemons after us every time we leave," I point out, fighting a yawn.

"You've experienced trouble first hand?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"It's what you implied," Cor shrugs, turning around to look out over Hammerhead and the hunters meandering around. "How are Iris and Signum doing on their new charge?"

"Their struggling," Gladio replies, "but that's the point, isn't it?" Cor nods.

"Preparation for leading their own group. It'll take time, but they'll get there eventually."

"If Sig keeps his distance," Gladio grumbles, eyeing me pointedly. I roll my eyes, fighting a smile.

"He's obsessed with Cindy, you know that. He and Prompto creep on her all the time."

"Prom's a good influence," Gladio chuckles, brushing back his dark hair. It's getting a bit too long to stay out of his face on its own. I think he's given up on keeping that beard trimmed down too. I'll admit, I don't mind the new look. Not many things in this world are worth admiring nowadays. "Rayne?"

"Huh?" Gladio laughs shaking his head.

"Nothin'. You just zoned out on me again."

"Cor, sir!"

A young man stands below the watchtower, peering up at the three of us with a bold determination stamped across his face. One of the newer recruits, one who shows a lot of promise. He makes rookie mistakes, of course, but he's better off than a lot of the newbies we get coming in. I heard he's from a smaller settlement in Lucis, Galahd I think it was. He's easier to be around than a lot of the other people here.

"What is it, Armani?" Cor calls back, leaning down against the rail to get a better look at him.

"Takka said he needs you for something, sir!"

"Of course he does," the marshal sighs, straightening and turning to Gladio. "You do what you think is right, then. These men trust you two, for the most part. Try talking to a few to see what they think." He heads down the wooden ramp with a slight limp, a light injury from a run he was on yesterday.

"They trust  _you,_ " I scoff, elbowing Gladio over so I can see what's caught his eye.

"You're not the nicest person in the world," he reminds me. "Kinda cold and bitter."

"And you're all warm and friendly. I understand  _why,_ Gladio. Just correcting Cor." I look up to meet a raised eyebrow and amused, dark eyes. "What?"

"I think you just scare them. If some mean lady with one arm and an icy glare comes up to me demanding to know where her little brother is, I might be terrified too."

"That's reassuring," I huff, rolling my eyes. He chuckles, reaching over to brush a few loose strands of hair out of my face.

"It's gotten so long since we left Insomnia."

"Look who's talking," I point out, motioning to the mess on top of his head.

"What, you gonna cut it for me?"

"I could," I shrug. "Did it before, back at the camp in the Cleine."

"Yeah, you did," he mutters, eyes falling as he thinks over something. My heart nearly jumps out of my chest when someone clears their throat behind me.

"Cor told me I should come up and keep you guys company," the young man from below recites uncomfortably. "Said you have something to talk to me about."

"Did we?" I frown, looking up at Gladio. He sighs, stepping away from me and motioning to the rough sketch of a map spread out on the round table to his left.

"It's Locke, right?" The man nods, moving closer to study the map. "There's a daemon nest growing out to the east. It's attacked our supply runners every time they leave, so I say we stamp 'em out."

" _Every_ time?" Locke asks, looking up at Gladio with surprise. I nod.

"Yeah. I led a group out the other day; we walked a full two miles out to avoid the hive, but they just kept coming after us. Persistent little #%$^@&@s."

"That's why we're low on #%^," he mutters, shaking his head. "What's out there?"

"Goblins, flan, bombs, any of the small guys," I shrug, pulling myself up to sit on the hefty rail carved from a tree trunk. "But it's a  _ton_ of small guys. Cor thought we should ask some of you who'd probably get sucked into going."

"Why?" he frowns, adjusting his leather fingerless gloves. "Aren't you guys in charge of this stuff? It doesn't really matter what we say, we just kinda do what we're told."

"That's not what we wanted when the base started," Gladio points out. "Dave started this whole operation and made us swear we'd finish it for him. It's a haven for hunters, not an army."

"Every group of fighters needs a leader or two," Locke shrugs. "I don't mind. As for clearing out that den, I don't think it's a waste if it's keeping us from the things we need to survive."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Gladio chuckles, clapping a hand down onto the young man's shoulder. Locke grins, standing straighter. "You're the one with the kid, right?"

"Yessir," he replies with a nod, brown eyes brightening at the start of a topic he loves. "Name's Farox. She's a spirited little girl, that's for sure. Took after her mother." There's a slight waver in his tone, a glint in his eye that remembers days of joy where his wife  _lived._ The daemons slaughtered her as their family escaped their already destroyed hometown. Only Locke and his daughter made it here. The fact that he's remained so strong for her sake... It makes him an admirable figure, that's for sure.

"So I hear," Gladio smiles, though I can tell it's forced. He looks back out toward the desert. "We'll head out tomorrow, then. Third shift is when you're free?"

"Yeah."

"Third it is then," he sighs. "Get some rest."

"Yes, sir," Locke nods, turning on his heels and heading down the ramp to leave us in peace.

"I hate that," Gladio grumbles, shaking his head. "' _Sir.'_ Like I'm a general."

"I mean, you almost are," I shrug, playing with the empty sleeve on my right. I'm tempted just to cut it off already, maybe do a patchy sewing job to keep it together. It'd be better than having a useless ribbon of leather flopping around me all the time.

"I don't want to be," he huffs, picking a splinter out of his hand. "This whole thing is BS. Like setting up another little kingdom while Noct's gone. Stupid."

"Nothing we can do to stop it," I shrug, grabbing his shoulder and giving it a good shake with a grin. "Now let's go get some scissors,  _sir._ "


	57. Year One

With a final snip, I set the cold scissors down on the counter and look down at the piles of dark hair on the rough bathroom floor. Gladio runs a hand across the top of his head with a satisfied grunt.

"Nice job."

"And now I've gotta clean up," I huff, shoving at his side. "Move your @#$."

"What, you just gonna kick me out?" he laughs, shoving back. "Come here." Rolling my eyes, I comply, tolerating the kiss for a bit before pulling away with a playful grimace.

"I know it's the end of the world and all, but you really should brush your teeth."

"I forgot," he shrugs. I scoff, reaching up to run my hand through his freshly trimmed hair, working out the last of the tangles. "You really did do it well, though."

"I know." I step out the door to grab the splintering broom off its hook on the wall of the caravan and motion for the giant in the bathroom to leave. Instead, he blocks the doorway, looking thoroughly amused when I give him my best "screw off" look. "Gladio..."

"Let's just wait until tomorrow for that, huh?" He plucks the broom from my hand and puts it back, turning around with his arms crossed sternly. "Don't give me that look; you haven't slept in a  _long_ time. Go to bed."

"I can't just leave that wreck on the floor," I protest, motioning to the piles of hair littering the sink and the floor. "That's  _disgusting._ "

"It's fine," he shakes his head, grabbing my shoulders and forcefully turning me toward the bunk bed. "Go. Prompto and Signum are on Second tonight."

"That's not good," I groan, sulking toward the bed and rolling into the covers until I'm wrapped up like a mummy with my nose pressed against the cold wall.

"Don't be like that."

"Like what?" My voice is muffled by the blankets even as he unrolls them, pulling them up and over my shoulder. "I'm not being like anything."

"You're being like Noct went he pouts."

I pull the worn, scratchy blankets up to my chin, rolling onto my side and shutting my eyes. With how tired I've been, I'm honestly surprised Ardyn hasn't decided to summon up his little dark tentacles to screw my life up. Or maybe he doesn't control them; maybe he just planted the seed and this whole thing's growing out of control. Either way, I'm both relieved and suspicious.

The lights click off and the mattress sinks behind me as Gladio climbs aboard. Sighing, I turn onto my other side, huddling up next to the only source of warmth in the room. I don't know how much I'll really sleep, fearing the faces of everyone I've failed to save from the face of death as I meant to, but I keep my eyes closed and pray that I'll have at least a few hours of peace.

All too soon, an alarm is going off on Gladio's phone. He sighs, disentangling himself to shut it off. He sits on the edge of the bed a moment before reaching back and shaking me gently.

"Time to get the crew together, Rayne."

"Mm," I hum, squeezing my eyes shut and shoving myself into the wedge of space between the wall and the bed. "Just another minute."

"Rayne."

" _Gladio_." Shaking his head, he inches toward me. His beard scratches at my cheek, making me cringe and duck my head under the blanket. "Go  _away_." Stubborn as always, he instead reaches down and pokes at my side. "Gladiolus Amicitia, go get dressed."

"Not until you get up, Rayne Callen."

"I hate you," I mumble, dragging myself out of the crevice. Before I know what's happening, I'm pinned under two hundred plus pounds of Gladio. " _Gladio!"_

"I think you're right," he shrugs, laying his head on my chest. "We should just go back to sleep. Let the daemons kill each other for a bit."

"I'm gonna call Ignis if you don't get off right now," I threaten, shoving as hard as I can. It's a lot easier with two arms, I've found.

"What was that?" he laughs, lifting his head to look at me. I roll my eyes.

"Get your head out of the gutter. Let's go."

"Tough crowd," he sighs, shaking his head as he climbs off me and turns the lights on.

I stand, stretching my arms over my head before throwing on the charcoal gray shirt Cor gave me to replace the blue mess of shredded, bloody cloth I used when we first came. With a little help from Gladio, I tie my jacket around my waist and lace my boots up tightly.

Just as Gladio finished tying up his own shoes, Signum and Prompto stumble in through the front door. Immediately, I notice something's wrong when I see Prompto clutching his side, blood oozing out between his fingers as Sig struggles to help support him. I move out of the way quickly, reaching around the blonde's other side to help him sit. Prompto's teeth are grit impossibly tight, a quick tear running down the side of his face.

"What happened?" Gladio demands, scowling at Signum.

"We were attacked by a bunch of daemons," Sig replies shakily.

"Obviously," I snap, trying to pry Prompto's hand away from his side. "C'mon, Prom, I can't help if I can't see."

"A reaper or whatever hooked him with a scythe," Sig shakes his head. "I don't know what else might've gotten him; probably poison from the goblins."

I'm finally able to pull Prompto's shirt up enough to see the rugged laceration torn right through the left side of his body.  _Hooked through alright._ The wound pierces completely through to his back, where blood pours out into the waistband of his once khaki pants and onto the rough fabric of the couch.

"How you feeling?" I ask, staring at the grotesque wound and chewing my lip as I think of the best action to take.

"It-t  _hurts,"_  Prompto practically wails, throwing his head against the back of the couch.

"They don't have any potions or anything left for him?" Gladio frowns, glowering at Signum as he paces uneasily, wringing his trembling hands.

"I-I didn't ask. Our own divisions are g-gone so..."

"Then #$%^&*@ ask!" Gladio shouts, snatching Signum's collar roughly. "He's not a #$%^ battery soldier!"

"Gladio!" I snap, waving a hand in front of Prompto's bloodshot eyes. "Give me some adjectives, Prompto. Dizzy, sick, tired... What are you feeling besides pain?"

"Y-yeah, all three of those," he stutters, squeezing his eyes shut. "My head hurts and it's really hard to breathe and..." He shakes his head with a pained whine.

"Probably poison then," I sigh, recalling my first time encountering the cursed magic of the imps while hunting down a royal arm behind the waterfall. "And we're out of antidotes, aren't we? How many were poisoned, Sig?"

"Don't worry about them," Gladio shakes his head, crossing his arms. "Just get Prompto for now. Signum, get a..."

"A potion's not gonna do anything," I cut him off, gingerly pressing a hand to the blonde's gaping wound. He cries out, writhing against my touch. I wish I could pull my hand away and stop his pain at the same time, but we'll have to settle with what's best for him. "Prompto, you have to stay still or it'll be worse for you." He doesn't listen. "Gladio..."

"You're gonna wear yourself out," he points out, but there's already defeat resonating in his voice. As much as it drains me, it's for the better of the camp. He mutters an apology to Prompto before holding him down firmly. "Good to go."

Closing my eyes tightly, I muster up all the energy I can into my hand, feeling the burning heat of light pour from my body to Prompto's. I can feel the bleeding hole in his side mending back together beneath my hand, but I don't stop until I can't possibly hold my breath any longer and I fall back gasping for fresh air. Prompto's stopped struggling, knocked out cold. But his wounds are patched and the effects of the poison should be stopped. For now, at least.

Gladio lifts him up and lays him carefully on the upper bunk as Signum pulls me to my feet, supporting my weak frame as I limp toward the sink, rinsing the blood of my hand before ducking my head under the tap to drink greedily. Taking a deep breath, I straighten and lean against the fridge, waiting for my head to stop spinning. Gladio frowns, crossing his arms.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine," I nod, though my voice sounds a lot raspier than I would like. Shaking his head, he turns to Signum.

"Keep an eye on him while we're out, got it?"

"Yeah," Signum nods, glancing back toward the bloody couch. "I guess I'll clean up a bit too, just so it doesn't look like a crime scene in here."

"Thanks," I force out, closing my eyes.  _It was the best for him,_  I insist.  _You can't let another one die. Especially not Prompto. You just **can't.**_  Gladio shakes his head, holding my shoulder firmly.

"You should stop wearing yourself out like that."

"He needed it," I shake my head. I force myself to stand without any support, blinking to clear my vision. "Let's get going."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

Third shift is already waiting for us by the time we make it to the gate, talking and moving about impatiently. There are some anxious glances at the caravan and nervous whispers amongst others when they see the smudge of Prompto's blood on my shirt. Gladio ignores them all, grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the front.

"Ready to head out?" Gladio asks, quickly catching the attention of all the hunters waiting to leave Hammerhead. Locke catches my eye and smiles reassuringly. I force a smile back.  _This guy's a little **too** nice. _A woman waves her hand in the air to catch Gladio's attention.

"Is that young man going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine," he replies, nodding. Then he turns and motions for the hunter at the controls to open the gates.

Once we're outside the safety of Hammerhead's lights, we're easy prey for the daemon's. As a group of six, we don't stand a chance at clearing this den, but then there's always the chance we  _do_. I suppose the others call Third shift "The Elites" for a reason; I don't see why I'm here, though. Even now I'm constantly thrown off by the lack of support on my right side, constantly catching myself on the ground and prone to the enemy's attacks. Maybe it was Cor's "string pulling."

Within our group is the woman who inquired about Prompto, Locke, Gladio, me, and two young men I've never spoken to outside delivering orders. We head down the dark highway in a tight-knit group, weapons at the ready and hearts pounding in our chests. Gladio leads the way into the sands of the deserts around Hammerhead. I shudder against the cool air of the night. Supposedly it's late January, not that it matters out here where there are cool nights and hot days regardless of the season despite the absence of the sun. I'm sure we'd feel it more if we were in Insomnia.

I can hear an iron giant stomping around behind us and Yojimbo crawling out to play to the right but we hurry on, heading straight toward the outskirts of the nest of daemons. It's not far, and before too long, I've fired the first shot at an imp looking to get the jump on one of the young men trailing behind the rest of us. Two flan bubble up from the ground to Locke's right and he dives right into the fray, attacking the daemons skillfully with a pair of daggers markedly similar to those Ignis left behind. I brush it off and rush to end a bomb's life before it bursts into flames.

One of the young men pauses to reload his pistol and I watch his back, slicing through an imp like it's butter. Cindy has a newfound talent for sharpening weapons, it seems. I guess Cid taught her a trick or two before he left with Ignis. He breaks away from me with a muttered thanks, rushing toward a flan and diving around it with expert speed and precision. Gladio branches off just a bit farther, swinging his sword about like a madman. At least it kills the daemons.

The first to get hurt is the man with the longsword. He stumbles away from an imp with a grunt of pain, slashing it to oblivion before dragging himself away unsteadily. I tear my eyes away, parrying a blow from a reaper and sending a round of bullets into its creaking bones. There aren't any antidotes left. Gladio motions for us to move further in.

The first to  _die_ is the man with the longsword. At the mouth of the cave where the daemons pour out, his screams echo as he desperately fights off the goblins that dive at him in swarms, stabbing him from every angle with their poisoned weapons. The woman watches, horrified. I knock into her purposely to bring her back to the land of the living.

"There're too many!" the man with the gun shouts, backing out of the cave to get a better vantage point.

"We haven't even made a dent," the woman adds, dodging an attack from a panicked sabertusk. "It's not too late to turn back and bring a bigger group."

"We're not leaving," Gladio grits, cutting a flan clean in half. "There's no reason to."

"They already killed...!" She's cut off as a reaper takes the opportunity to sling its deadly sharp hook into her esophagus.

" _Refia!"_

"Hey!" I catch the second man's elbow, keeping him back as the satisfied daemon turns and drags the choking woman into the pitch black cave by the weapon strung through her throat. "It's too late!"

"Get off me!" he screams, slamming his elbow into my face and running in after her. He's almost immediately overtaken. I stumble onto the ground with a wince. Hot blood pours down my chin from my nose; I wipe it off with my wrist and let Locke drag me back to my feet.

"We're the only ones left," he calls over the sound of a goblin's displeased shriek. Gladio curses under his breath as he watches his mission crumble completely around him. Turning on his heels, he crushes a daemon underneath his enormous blade and motions for us to follow him out of the cave.

I grab my gunblade from the air, swinging it out to the left and parrying a sharp bite from a thunder bomb's jaws. A goblin jabs at my leg; I keep running. After all the times I was poisoned on the road, I've built up a decent resistance to whatever venom those daemons try to inject in us. Locke sprints ahead of me, throwing an arm out to shove a tonberry to the side. I flip my blade around to stab at a goblin hot on my heels, only to find myself tripping over the bloodied corpse of the first young man to die. With a grunt, I hit the ground on my back, raising my gunblade to fire at the crowd of daemons headed for me. An empty chamber clicks loudly and my heart falls into my feet.  _Are you...?!_

"Not nap time, Rayne!" Locke grits, grabbing my arm and dragging me to my feet.

We sprint out into the open, taking cover behind a wide rock. Locke finally releases my arm, falling on all fours to catch his breath. I fall back against the rock face, closing my eyes and waiting for the dizziness to pass. My head won't stop spinning around and around and around. Gladio sighs, sinking to the ground and taking a deep breath as he stares up at the moon.

"That... That did  _not_ go well," Locke breathes, pushing his long, dark hair out of his face shakily.

"No #$%^," Gladio growls, scowling at the distant cave that swarms with daemons constantly. The cave that swallowed up three of our  _good_  hunters. "They fell apart too easily."

"Poor Refia," the brunette shakes his head, crossing his arms tightly. "That was a horror show. I don't think I'll ever sleep again. I..." He stops abruptly, facing me. "How are you  _shutting your eyes_ right now?!"

"I c..." My voice catches and I shake my head, opening my eyes to glare at him. "I close my eyes the same way you do. My head's spinning and I'm just trying to breathe, alright, Bud?"

"You alright?" Gladio asks with a frown, looking over the blood stains covering my clothing from getting an elbow to face and then landing on another man's shredded corpse.

"I'm fine," I breathe, leaning back against the rock and shutting my eyes again.

"This world's gotten so  _so_ screwed up," Locke sighs, sitting in the grass with his arms wrapped around his knees.

"Welcome to the sight-seeing tour," Gladio grumbles.

 _Tour...? That's all this is... A tour of..._ **No.** I swallow hard, trying to suppress the feeling of the darkness bubbling up inside my chest.  _Not now._

"And you guys see this #$%^ every day," Locke continues. "I thought I could take it, but...  _Gods."_

The urge to dive forward and ram my blade through his throat becomes overwhelmingly strong. I stand abruptly, clutching my throbbing head. Gladio frowns, watching me cautiously as I stumble forward, searching for an escape.

"Rayne?"

"I c-can't... He's..." The words I want to say can't seem to leave my mouth, so instead of warning them, I hurry to walk past Locke and into the desert far, far away from them. Anywhere I can feed to dark before it feeds off Gladio. Just as I'm nearly free, my swimming vision is rocked violently when Locke grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"Are you crazy?!" he hisses. "You wanna go back out there?!"

"Rayne!" Gladio calls. I look up sharply, but I can already feel the ribbons of Ardyn's darkness flooding my head, coaxing my mind into their control. The golden glow of a daemon's eyes reflects back to me in the blood-stained metal of Gladio's blade. He gets to his feet cautiously. "Locke, get over here."

"Wh-what's...? Rayne?" the young man stutters, stepping back anxiously. "Are you okay? Let's just get you back to Hammerhead."

" _Locke_."

"Yes, let's," I sneer. My voice is not anywhere near my own. The voice is one of a sadist, twisted and dark and  _enjoying_ that sickness in their soul. "C'mon,  _Locke."_

The cackle erupting from my throat is broken by an excited cry as I throw myself forward, stabbing my gunblade up through Locke's stomach. Stunned as I kick him to the ground, he hardly has time to react before I've stabbed him again and then again and again. It's all a blur; one moment I'm using my sword and the next my hand's wrapped around his throat as I bash his skull into the ground, the choked screams of agony and the shouts for me to return to reality conducting themselves into music for my ears.

Suddenly, I'm jerked backward, pinned on my back. A blood-curdling scream rips through my throat before a hand is clamped down over my mouth. Fighting, I try to bite and claw and struggle my way free. There's a solid thump against my head that leaves my skull vibrating with the sharp pain until the black tendrils of daemonic power retreat as sudden as they came.

Immediately I'm stuck with what I've done, strangled by my own appalled shock. Gladio lets me go once it's obvious I've returned to normal, watching with a strange look in his eyes as I stumble away from Locke's unrecognizable body, unable to breathe because the stench of blood is so  _potent._ Gagging, I fall as I'm strangled by my horrified sobs. My chest hurts, my lungs refuse to take in air, my mind is racing with all the ways I could've stopped this. Gladio's quick to overcome his momentary fear; I can't stop panicking because this awful  _awful_ monster is inside me. Controlling me. It  _is_ me.

"Rayne..."

" _Get away!"_  I slap his hands away from me, hurrying to escape before he winds up just like Locke. Gods if I ever... A wave of nausea washes over me just as I think about it.

"It's fine, it's gone."  _He's reassuring himself._

"You have to go," I choke out, my breaths ragged and uneven. "Now."

"I'm not going without you," he shakes his head. "I won't leave you out here to die."

"Go!" I shout, struggling to my feet. He walks straight toward me, taking hold of my shoulders and, in a brief moment of pure panic, I grip his wrists, nails digging purple crescents into his skin.

"We're going home, Rayne. It's over; you just need some rest."

" _Home?"_  The laugh that bursts past my lips is authentic, filled to the brim with bitterness and self-loathing. "If I were  _home,_ I wouldn't be in the desert with a dead man that  _I tore apart_  behind me. I wouldn't struggle to avoid skinning people alive in the streets and I sure as #$%* wouldn't be here with  _you!"_  I shove him off me, feeling the uncontrollable tears well up again.

"I... I can't do this anymore, Gladio. You don't know what it's like to have him whispering in the back of your mind all the time. You don't know what it's like to  _wish_ you could tear your friends to pieces with your bare hands. You don't know... You..." I shake my head, taking a deep breath. "If I ever killed Prompto or Ignis... If I ever killed  _you..._  I wouldn't be able to take it. I'd lose my mind. No one in Hammerhead would live."

I take a few more steps away from him. "I can't go back. I'm so scared, Gladio. I'm scared of myself and what I could do to you and what I can't control. Just let me go."

"I... can't," he shakes his head. His eyes plead me to forget this ever happened. It's too late.

"And why not?" I ask, my voice broken and weak, begging for him to understand. He opens his mouth to speak only to shut it seconds later, eyes overflowing with a pain I wish I could steal. I sigh, turning to face the sandy plains past the rock we hid behind. "Just  _go."_

"I can't."

Pressing my lips together, I take one last look over his face, memorizing every feature, every emotion, every expression. Memorizing them so I can remember another life I wrecked. Then I turn on my heels, sprinting away into the night with tears to warm my cheeks and sobs to choke me.

It feels like I run for miles, bypassing hundreds of daemons and memorials to fallen hunters. I don't know what my end goal is; no matter where I run and hide, Ardyn will find me. The darkness knows no bounds. I run until I can't run anymore, until the muscles in my legs give out and refuse to even push me across the sand. Miraculously, the daemons around me make no move to attack. There's a twist in my gut.  _I'm one of them now._

I run a while longer.

The wind pulls my hair and my clothes in its cold grasp. Daemons around me shriek and scream into the night, shouting out their cries of freedom.  _Freedom_. One thing we don't have in common. As I race past aged rock formations and abandoned hideouts, I keep my eyes locked on a glimmer of hope in the distance. The moon hangs overhead, casting an eerie glow over the desert. An iron giant rises beside my destination, but it makes no move to attack when I skid to a stop outside the cavern.

The opening to the cave is a narrow fissure carved into the side of a massive rock formation littered with innumerable cliffs and jagged edges. Without hesitation, I squeeze past the entrance. The rough rock walls create a winding path that leads deeper into the mountainside. My boots scrape along the rugged earth as I continue further into the cave, inching past cackling goblins and brushing past a rather small blue flan.

Shuddering as the temperature gradually drops, I follow the gentle glow of golden light into the cave, coming to a stop only when the source of the light becomes apparent. My heart sinks, though I continue forward to warm my hand over the fire crystal. To my right, a small alcove has been carved into the wall. I frown, meandering toward the bedroll and an unlit lantern. The cave smells of mildew and the musty, bloody reek all daemons seem to carry.

"Who was stupid enough..." I mutter, shaking my head and reach for the notebook tucked into the corner of the alcove. I sit on the pile of tan blankets, crossing my legs and opening the notebook. A pen and a folded slip of paper fall out.

I spend what feels like an eternity, absorbed in reading the writing of the person who left all this behind. From what I understand, it was a boy about Signum's age. A survivor from Insomnia who made it all the way out here to hide from the Imperial army. He was some sort of spy who was promised security in Lucis after his job was done. Unfortunately, Lucis slowly crumbled under the force of the Empire and he set up camp here with a family friend's daughter.

I take the book with me, following the details in the diary to find a cache of cans stashed away in a hole he dug into the wall and concealed with a bigger stone he found outside. Further back in the cave, a slow but steady stream of water flows down the wall and a pot of water over a pile of gray ash is set to the right. The last entry in the book only strengthens my hatred for this horrid spell of darkness.

_December 31st_

_The Dark still hasn't passed. I can still hear the daemons crawling around in the front of the cave. There's not much a make-shift spear can do against a horde of goblins, though. I'm craving something other than soup tonight, but I really don't want beans either. Honestly, anything outside of a can would be great right now._

_I can't stop thinking about Ahna. The way she looked when I explained to her why we were running instead of heading for Altissia or Lestallum. She didn't understand; I could see it in her face. She was so young... She died thinking of me only as a traitor, even if it was for the sake of Lucis. She doesn't think it did much in the long run. The plans we did screw with stopped the Empire long enough that Prince Noctis could escape Insomnia, didn't they? Whatever. Why am I so bothered by the words of a fifth grader?_

_The daemons are getting bolder. Just yesterday they were inching toward this fire... thing. I know it's warm, but I don't think that's what they were intending. They're realizing it won't harm them. If this goes on any longer, I'll be their next meal. Ahna warned me that we should leave when the Dark first arrived. I should have listened. Now I'm trapped here at the mercy of the daemons, waiting for a slow and painful death that'll come within the next few days. At least that'll take away this @#$% scourge they've infected me with._

_We spend all our time hiding from daemons and thinking they're some sort of deranged animal when they've been infected people all this time. The legends of a healer in the history of Lucis were right; the people really were becoming monsters because the Dark poisoned them. Humans are the real monsters, aren't they? Children know; they're afraid of themselves._

_Screw it. I'm going out there and finding a new place tonight. I'll come back later to get my stuff. If it's still here... I either didn't make it back or I went too far and never looked back. Whoever finds this next can record this hellhole of a time period in the history books for me. Ahna always said I'd be a published author someday._

_To whoever might find this next, whether you're a daemon who turned or a human: May you have the best of luck in surviving this sick purge. I have a feeling you'll need it._

The kid's right; I need all the luck I can get. I turn the page over only to see more blank sheets. I then pick up the pen and paper that fell out of the journal when it was first opened. The paper is crumpled and the lines long its folds are worn through as if the note was opened and closed constantly. I lean closer to the fire to see the scrawled, messy handwriting more clearly.

_Dear Axel,_

_I'm not going to stay here anymore. It's a dumb idea. My mom said to look out for me but you're not doing that by stuffing us in here. I feel like I'm locked in my puppy's cage. I'm scared but I'm leaving. You're bigger and stronger than me. If you wanna catch up with me I'm trying to go to the gas station with the grumpy old man. Maybe they can help you. Grow up and learn to run when there's nowhere to go._

_Ahna_

_And she didn't make it back alive._ I sigh, tucking the note away in the journal.  _Axel, hm?_ I flip through the pages again. How that kid came to understand how daemons came to be is a mystery to me, but it's a sizable theory. He probably saw something that disturbed him beyond repair. Maybe he watched someone he loved turn. Maybe that's how he knew what it felt like to be sick and twisted, unable to control yourself in the times you need to most. Someday, I'll set the journal out where civilization can find it and save it as a memory of the days of darkness. Someday, I'll write my own entry so they know what it  _really_ felt like.

I straighten, looking around the dim cavern calmly. This is better than what I could've ever hoped for. The tragic story of Axel and Ahna has come to an end and prepared me with a nice place to start. This sick game of replacements and provisions must be entertaining for the gods.

I find no motivation to do much of anything the first few weeks other than pacing around the cave and taking the occasional bath in the freezing water at the back of the cavern. I lose track of time, but I refuse to turn on the phone that lays on the ground inches away from my bed. I spend my nights staring at the blank page before me with a pen in hand, unable to write the letters I wish I could, incapable of putting my fears and my probable demise into words for others to see. I've never been one to hand out secrets like free samples of a new product.

After growing tired of my own shortcomings and impatient for my own turning to approach, I spend my days fighting daemons, determined to keep my strength up even as food grows scarce. Whenever I see the silhouettes of hunters traveling across the sand miles away, I retreat to my cave, curled up on my blankets until I'm sure they've passed.

The first year is a year of isolation, self-loathing, and pleading the gods to strike me down and bring me to my grave. The first year is spent crawling out of the cave under Ardyn's control with the goals of slaughtering the hive of hunters to the west only to slip free from his grasp and rush back into hiding, terrified that someday his grip won't loosen. That someday he'll stop reminding me of his power and use it to exact his will.

The first year is spent wishing I would just die already.


	58. Year Two

            I set the scraps from my last meal aside and stretch my arm over my head. The goblins outside my confined space are satisfied, preparing for their daily rush outdoors. I'm sure a group of flan will join them this time. Hopefully. Their constant bubbling and squishing and growling is starting to keep me up. It's driving me insane, not that I can go much further down  _that_ rabbit hole.

Sighing, I push myself to my feet and pace around the fire crystal. It's consistent light and warmth has proven invaluable this past year. I tried absorbing its power far too many times. Nothing happens but a slight cramp in my arm. Not even a spark leaps off the grayed rock. I spend my free time watching the orange glow of the element flow through the crystal, wondering what Ardyn ever did with the amulet. What did he need it for? Just another branch he's torn from the power I used to possess.

Even now, after all this fighting, I find myself reaching up to clasp the cerulean stone and summon a wave of ice onto my blade. Even now I find myself trying to catch myself on my right arm only to suddenly remember Altissia and Arma and Luna. How I couldn't save Ignis from the suffering he's no doubt wrestling today. And then I think of Wyn—how I couldn't save him either. I think of Noct and wonder if he was really reunited with the Crystal or if he was in dire need of our help and  _I_ convinced everyone else to leave him behind. With my track record, it's not unlikely.

That power I used to possess, the power I took such pride in, caused the pain of so many people who didn't deserve it. I almost want to thank the gods for stealing it away. Then again, they cursed me with this light that refuses me my demise as a slave of Ardyn. My mother wanted me to defeat him, to destroy the dark. Or at least to use the power to assist Noctis. But now... All I use this cursed  _light_ for is saving myself like a selfish child, unable to fathom sharing it. If I ever left to heal the hunters I hear screaming out in the darkness from time to time, I might just lose control and leave them the same way I left Locke.

The thought that it was impossible for me to save the real Arma... It's almost worse that I can't blame myself. He died knowing nothing of Mara Amans and the deceit our father led us in through all those years. He died oblivious to the truth and only with the knowledge that some light, some stark contrast to Insomnia, was eating him up from the inside out. At least he saved a member of the Glaive... who most likely fell at the hands of the empire soon after the Crown City's fall.

Turning around, I catch a glimpse of a shine across my cellphone's scratched screen. I haven't turned it on since I left, afraid that the torture of seeing their names and words and hearing their voices would drag me further into the dark. I settle on top of my bedroll, leaning back against the jagged, slimy wall with a hefty sigh and shutting my eyes. But now that I'm settled in here... What's the harm in knowing they're okay? Even without knowing their whereabouts, the darkness tried to drag me outside and to their doorstep. Now... I don't see the harm in it at all. Even if Noct tried calling... No, I would be the last on his list.

Peeling open my eyes, I carefully lift the phone off the ground, turning it over and over in my hand before pressing the power button firmly. There's a sharp click that comes with the aging of the device. I guess leaving it on a pile of rocks covered in some mysterious cave-slime wasn't the best idea. The screen flickers for a second before coming to life and showing the clear image of my lock-screen.

Right there, behind the demanding square of digits and a clock announcing the arrival of the "afternoon", is the group photo we took before leaving Altissia. Gladio and Prompto are as photogenic as ever. Noctis, Cid, and some of the others smile brightly, happy to be reunited but fearing the future.  _They had every right. And we thought we had problems **before** Accordo. _Signum, Iris, and Talcott grasp at some invisible joy. Ignis can  _see. I_ can see. I can see those glittering green eyes, so full of intelligence and honest contentment. Cor and I... we look genuinely happy, excited even. Relieved that this was all coming to an end. Little did we know...  _Gods. This is a bad idea._

I turn off the screen, looking at my face in the black glass. Dirt smudges, dull eyes, greasy blonde hair that's far too long, cracked lips, bloody smudges. The scars of Ravus' sword and Noct's dagger intersect across my cheekbone and down to my jaw, where a dark purple bruise from the fist of an angry Yojimbo contrasts skin as pale as moonlight. If any of them saw me now... What would my father say? What would Wyn or Arma or Ignis say?

Shaking my head, I take a deep breath and turn the screen back on.  _You can do this. It's just a bunch of memories. Everything they said... It was months ago. They've moved on._ I give myself a firm, reassuring nod, hesitating only at the shriek of a goblin at the entrance of my cave.  _They're having a blast._ I type in the numbers slowly, moving only by muscle memory.  _Three... Four... One... Two... Five._ Try and decode that one. I hate myself for it.

The screen opens promptly, announcing nine missed calls, one voicemail, and eight unopened texts. The rest are notifications for news sites promising safety from the dark. The articles stopped in May; I'm assuming their plans failed. I'm surprised telephone companies are still running. Weird.

It's overwhelming, not knowing where to start. I decide texts are easiest, tapping Signum's name first. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath and guard my heart with an iron wall. I won't go back. They're happier now. They're safer now.

_S: Where are you? I don't believe them. You're not dead, so get your @#$ home. Please._

_S: Rayne, c'mon. You're all I have left. They're falling apart. Come home._

Easy. A juvenile's pleas. A young man misunderstanding the purpose of his family's motives. There's no point. Someday he'll understand. I move on to Prompto, which I predict may be a bit more difficult because of the length and their distance apart in time. He held onto hope for so long. Tha's just like him, though.

_P: Are you okay? We're really worried. Please feel better soon._

_P: Do you know what it feels like to fall apart? I do too, I guess. Gladio and Sig don't. They've been a wreck, Rayne. Gladio has to stop leading parties for a while because they keep failing. There's something off about him and I want to say I don't know what it is. Signum doesn't know what to do with himself. Iris started leaving him behind. How's the recovery going?_

_P: I know what it feels like to be a monster. But I got better because I was with you guys. Please don't do this to yourself. We'll help you. I don't know what you're afraid of, but you'll find love here, Rayne. So much. Please come back._

_P: I don't know if you're dead or if you lost your phone or if you just don't care. But listen... Ignis came back today to make sure we were doing alright. He put on a strong face but I can tell he's hurt by all this too. First Noct, then him, and now you. I'm sorry, but you're always pushing us to be selfless and to put everyone else first because it's worth it. Take some of your own advice._

_P: This is the last time I'll text you, I promise. Whether you ran away and survived or you're dead, I just want you to know that we don't care what Ardyn did to you. We loved you. Gladio and Iggy and me and even Noct. We all did. I know there's some sort of difference for Gladio and Ignis. It was some triangle I guess I wasn't ever good enough for. We miss you. If you're out there, please come back. We need you. All of us._

I take a shaky breath, tearing my eyes away from the screen to blink away the mist in my vision. He held on for so long. He's right; that's what I always told them when the going to Niflheim got rough. But... this is different. An exception to the rule. I always hated those in school but now... I understand. There are some things that just don't fit in the bow of common reasoning. The last lifts my spirits the slightest bit, and only because I know Ignis would be deeply disappointed in technology.

_I: Are you a light?_

The invention of voice to text... wow. I smile, shaking my head and moving on. His genuine concern is easily lost on me when I scroll through the names of callers in my phone log. One from Gladio, three from Prompto, two from Signum, one from Cor, and two from Ignis. The only voicemail is from Ignis. Turning my volume up, I go right ahead and press the button to start the message without hesitation. His voice is so familiar that it almost brings me to tears of joy. The first voice in over a year and it's one of my favorite people. Aside from Arma, the best friend I've ever had. The least deserved friend I've ever had.

"Gladio and Prompto requested that I try to call in case you answer me instead. Rather, they called in hopes of finding you here in Lestallum. I hear you've run away and I suppose it's because of Ardyn." There's a sigh and then a long pause. "Whatever he tells you that you cannot handle, I assure you he is wrong. Before you jump to conclusions, Gladio did explain everything to me. Before I get to that, I would like you to know that I've never heard him sound so bothered by something. I suppose bothered isn't the exact word I was looking for, but I've only a few minutes.

"Noctis was given the gift of the ring; Lady Lunafreya died to give it to him because it was her life duty. She saw it as the saving grace to mankind and she was right to. But Noct was hesitant to wear it. I remember hearing your opinions on the matter on the train. You understood his pain but he needed to 'step it up.'

"Compare this to your situation: your mother passed down the power of light to her three children, one of which she knew would succeed as a retainer of the king. That darkness Ardyn implanted cannot fight the light. There are so many in need, and yet you run and cower as if you are a child. I do believe it is  _your_ time to 'step it up,' Rayne.

"Now, aside from the facts..." He pauses, and when he starts again, his voice sounds just a hint different. It loses its stern, factual tone and in its place grows a real, human sound. "You're being selfish. The others have lost so much already, and yet, you put them through this still. Whether you realize this or not does not matter, but you were the adhesive that held us together on the bumpiest of roads. Once you've washed yourself away completely... I fear Noct may not have anyone to return to.

"I plan to return to Hammerhead next week to visit Prompto and Gladio and to see how the marshal is doing. I expect to see y..."

I cut the message short, gripping the phone all too tight in my fist. Gritting my teeth, I leap to my feet and hurl the device at the wall, watching shattered glass skitter across the ground. Ignis's voice returns somehow.

"Farewell, Rayne, and good luck in finding whatever it is you may be looking for."

Huffing, I storm over to the phone, stomping on it over and over and over, hoping to kill the sound of his voice. I hate it. I hate his lies, his deceit, the message he relays for Gladio, the confusion. I hate feeling like I've done the wrong thing when I know I've done what's best. What's  _right._ They're synonymous.  _Aren't they?_ The phone crackles, dying with the distorted echo of the finish of Ignis's message.

"Return soon."

With that, all sources of communication with the outside world are lost.

~|~|~|~|~

With the daemons realizing the patterns of the hunters, they move further away from Hammerhead and deeper into the desert. Hunters moved out too. Some days I toss and turn in my sleep, unable to hear anything but a relentless fight outside and the sound of a gruff voice guiding the weak and the occasional light-hearted cry, overborne with the weight of the world, but shouting out encouragements nonetheless. It's all an illusion. Ardyn's messing with me again.

I can't leave when they're out there. No longer sleep with a blanket to fend off the cold because I constantly throw it over the crystal to hide the light. Every time I squeeze through the fissure separating me from the dark entrance of the cavern, I find those dark tendrils forcing themselves on me yet again. I have to turn tail and cower by my crystal like a frightened child.

Every time they threaten me, I wonder if this is the last time I will ever see the world as a human being. Sometimes I wait in anticipation. Sometimes I run screaming, desperate to gather and horde what I have left. I fear that I might be overtaken before I tell the others what really happened. Before I record my own story in the journal of Axel. Sometimes, my best bet is failure.

I'm starving, and not just for food. The silence is only ever broken by the family of goblins outside that only grows with every passing month. I've taken to speaking my thoughts out loud as if someone can hear. Even when the hunters head home and I escape the suffocation of my personal prison, I want nothing but to hear any other voice but mine.

I refuse to believe I isolated myself to be alone. I isolated myself to save countless lives. The dark's destruction is endless. It's impossible to stop it without a light. The world's light died with Noctis. There is no hope. I hide because I'm afraid of the desperation outside. Being desperate means you're at your wit's end. I've got so much more to live for. Then again... No, I suppose I don't. I suppose I was too late on that one.

I wake up as always, pacing around the circular cave around the crystal with a growling stomach.  _Maybe I should head out._  There's a surprised shout in the distance and the victorious cackles of daemons follow soon afterward. Well, I can make it another day or two. These hunters... they're ruining my lives. Life would be better if I didn't have to hear Gladio so often. I hate suffocating the urge to run outside.

Sighing, I give up and walk to the back of the cavern to take a drink from the water flowing from the stone. In the earlier days, I made an effort to boil it before drinking in hopes that I didn't die from some miserable disease. There are worse deaths of which I'd like to partake. Now, I couldn't care less what illness tries to attack my body. It's impossible for it to do much anyway. I'm no longer human. I'm something... beneath that.

The goblins outside shriek again, the shuffling of their feet echoing throughout the hollow crevices of the cavern. A sharp clang strikes my ears and I'm ducking behind the fire crystal before I finish my first gulp of water. Through the cracks of the stone and the glow of the vermillion element, I see the tall silhouette of a man straightening as the blue illumination of a flan fades and melts into the ground.  _Get **out.**_

Instinctively, my gunblade bursts into my grasp, sending a bright spray of blue sparks shooting out from behind my cover. Cursing under my breath, I duck lower, pressing my back to the crystal. My heart pounds relentlessly against my chest, striking fear with each harsh thump. I close my eyes, listening. Boots take their time crushing dirt beneath their tread as they venture further in. No doubt, he saw my weapon's dead giveaway. There's a gentle skid as he slides through the crevice dividing the two portions of the cavern. And then silence. Horrible, horrible silence broken only when I hear another scrape, heading back through the fissure.  _What...?_

Taking a deep breath, I move to peer around the side of the crystal, leaning out just enough to make sure he's really gone. My heart nearly bursts when I see the figure standing right in front of me, barely illuminated in the dim light of the fire. With a sharp cry of surprise, I fall back, shooting. Instantly, the man blocks the shot with an enormous katana. Only then I do I realize who it is, staring into the darkness with adrenaline rushing through my veins and my head pounding with the deafening sound of my gunblade still ringing through my ears.

"It's only me, Rayne."

"Get out," I reply sharply, my voice hoarse and defensive. I hate hearing a fine slice of terror slip through.

"I'm alone."

"I don't care. It's for your own good." He comes around to my side of the crystal and I raise my blade to his throat, scowling into where I imagine his eyes to be. "Rayne."

"I said get out, Cor."

Cor raises his hand, gingerly pushing the tip of my blade away from his neck. His katana vanishes in a spray of blue that briefly shows the shadows of his face. Somehow, I think he's aged ten years in one. Gray is peppered through his short, dark hair, and several hard lines exist where there were none before. His clothes are worn down and threadbare at the elbows. I guess he left the "new" stuff for the recruits they brought in.

"I came to talk," he announces, walking over to my little alcove and lifting the lantern laid on the stone beside my blanket. Heading toward the fire crystal steadily, he holds out the lamp until it ignites from a lick of flame off the rock. He comes back around and sets it beside me before sitting on the other side of the weak light.

"You don't think I know that?" I huff, slouching back against the warm stone and crossing my legs. "You won't be leaving alive if you don't hurry up."

"Don't flatter yourself," he replies, raising an eyebrow. "I don't need long."

"You've come to lecture me about my stupid decisions and how much this is  _hurting_ everyone else and all that #$%^, right? I've already heard it all. You don't understand; this isn't some made up guilt complex."

"I understand that," Cor replies dryly, resting an arm across his raised knee. "You're afraid of your own capabilities. You're convinced the dark controls you and so you've given in."

"There's nothing I can do to control it," I scoff, glaring at him past the gentle glow of the candle. "You don't know as much as you think you do. You've never been through this one, Leonis."

"I'm well aware. However, there were times in my life when I questioned the danger of my own potential. I nearly let fear and hesitation overrule my purpose. I was ready to drop out and run away."

Cor's pale blue eyes reflect the hot tones of the fire licking at the air behind me as he stares at the hard ground, lost in thought. Finally, they find themselves, looking up to meet mine. "But then I remembered my duties, my  _service._ Without them, I was nothing. It's what I was born and bred for." He straightens, his dark brows pinching together. "You feel at a loss because of the absence of your amulet, and perhaps even the loss of your arm as well. That's no excuse. I hate to be cliché, but what would you father say?"

"He'd give me some raging speech about not losing the amulet," I grumble, hugging my knees closer to my chest. "That's all he ever cared about. He wanted his children trained like dogs and powerful like dragons."

"Give him the credit he's due," Cor frowns. "He wanted nothing but the best for you. He protected you from failure."

"I wouldn't say that," I shake my head. Giving in, I sigh. "Fine. He'd tell me to keep trying, even if I was trying as hard as I possibly could. He'd go on that tangent about how life gives you too much when it's really just enough to make you stronger." I shrug, flipping through images of memories of my father before his unfortunate end. The great Magnus Callen IV felled by a heart attack. It came too soon. It was the "too much" I needed to get me out of Insomnia. "Something cheesy like that."

"And what of your brother? Don't give me that look; you know he never would have wanted this. Arma would give everything to have you out there with the rest of the world." Cor looks back up at me. "You've likely heard this, but your actions are incredibly selfish, no matter what you believe you're doing. With all the new hunters and members of the Glaive coming in, they're slaughtered by the daemons before they can do any good. We need good soldiers, and hiding one of Insomnia's best away in a desert cave only helps the numbers of the dead multiply."

"I knew you didn't get it," I mutter. While thinking over his words, something piques my interest. "New members of the Glaive? What exactly is going on out there?"

"Lestallum's grown into a major base for survivors, but also now serves as a base for the rebuilding of the Kingsglaive. They mostly hunt down shards from the meteor to power the rest of the world, but they've done their share of rescues and daemon hunts."

"Hm."

"Iris and Signum joined them," he adds, gauging my response. I chew on the inside of my cheek, running my fingers over the worn leather of my boots.

"... Is he doing alright out there? Signum, I mean."

"He's undergone plenty of improvement, yes. Your loss weighs on him daily."

"I'm sure it does," I retort, rolling my eyes. "How's Gladio?"

"Getting by. He's under a lot of stress, though he's managed to distance himself from the hunters since his slight downfall after you left. No matter; he's back on his feet. He knows I went after you. Any messages?"

"I..." I shake my head, glancing back at the worn journal by my bed. There, inside the crinkled pages, is a scribbled note. A messy look into my thoughts, my desires, and my fears, all addressed to Gladiolus Amicitia, the giant roaming Hammerhead with a nervous wreck of a boy trailing at his heels.

But Cor... I can't trust him with it. I know he'll tell Gladio the bare minimum about our meeting despite anything I say against it. No, I'll have to find another way to deliver the letter—if I ever send it. I never thought I'd be the kind of girl to write an absurd letter to her "estranged" lover. If I open the gates for Cor to say more, he might just overshare. No, I can't.

"No, thanks. Is that all? You lectured me and you're leaving?"

"I want you to think about everything that was said, regardless of who said it," Cor nods, pushing himself to his feet. "I won't return should I reveal your hiding place. However," he continues, crossing his arms, "I'll warn you that Gladio has his suspicions. He's convinced you're out here somewhere. He may have gotten his head back on his shoulders, but this time he's determined to save you from yourself."

"Always quick to be the hero," I sigh, glancing up at the marshal.

Even in these times, he's maintained the power and prowess he possessed in his youth, and inside those no-nonsense eyes, there's a fiery passion that once drove him to fight Gilgamesh just as Gladio did. Leonis is a fitting name; Cor the Immortal's soul is a roaring lion, in full possession of controlled aptitude and wisdom beyond his years. Stubborn and strict, he knows what he wants. A prodigy, his roar is never one to ignore. Even as he exits my safe haven, it echoes through the stone walls of my cave and drives itself further into my brain, repeating his words like a broken record.

I curl up on my bedroll, blowing out the weak flame in my lantern and staring into the dark.  _What of Arma?_ My father... I make him out to be a villain, but he never was. He really did want the best for us, for  _me_ , so he pushed me harder than I ever wanted to be pushed. But... So many times I spent with him were moments where I saw the pride in his eyes, where I saw the sadness in his face melt away as he laughed loud and strong, a roar harmonizing with Cor's.

Even when he saw the weakness of Arma or the terror in Signum, I saw the love of a father behind the strict demeanor he upheld. Without the guidance of my mother's unconditional love and generosity, he was at a loss. For all his efforts, I never would wish I had any other father. Magnus Callen IV did his job well. If only he was here today to drag me to my feet and brush the dirt off my face before telling me to try again twice as hard. If could see me now...

As for Arma, he was my best friend. My best supporter. My most loyal companion. He only wanted what was best for us. He knew his own weakness and pushed himself until he could do the impossible. Half blind, he could shoot better than any other in the Crownsguard. Half deaf, he configured ways to understand sound through vibration alone. Broken and lonely from the loss of his mother even as a young man, he made an effort to brighten the days of everyone he met, from a random stranger to Ignis while he cooked in the Citadel kitchen. Friend to all, enemy only to Gladiolus Amicitia because of a fatherly feud he couldn't end if he lew up Insomnia.

If Arma could see me now, he'd let me talk. He'd let me rant and cry and throw things until I settled down enough for his words of wisdom to reach me. He was always so kind, too devoted, genius. If any of the Callen children deserved to die in Insomnia, it was me. Arma was gold and Signum was discovering himself. Arma should've been here for Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto. He would've been there for Noct. He could've saved Luna, I'm sure of it. Arma could do anything.

And then there's me. Tearing Gladio apart at the seams with my selfish ambitions. Striking fear into the heart of my younger brother as he fights for his life. Ripping holes in the delicate paper heart of Prompto and burning the edges of Ignis's definition of "friend." I stand by what I said; it should've been Arma. 

Gladio was right from the beginning.


	59. Year Three

I can't tell how much time passes anymore. I know it's days that I spend curled around a growling stomach and aching bones. My muscles fail me as I drag myself to my water source. I never leave the journal alone, reading over my letter over and over again. Ink smudges the pages where bursts of emotion left tears dripping onto the once-crisp pages. I want to say so much more, but I can't write a novel. He'll understand. Gladio's smart enough. Maybe he'll cry too; I doubt it. Funny to imagine, though.

If I had to guess, I'd say days turned into weeks and weeks... well, I really can't tell. I can't guess. I spend far too much time laying I bed, staring at the ceiling as I watch imaginary images of those I love, whether they're living or not. The more I think about it, the more I realize I love more dead than I do living. Maybe the gods really are here to pick them all off, take them away from me for good. They really do hate me. The essence of light they handcrafted to destroy the darkness fell prey to the poison of Ardyn's powers and now all they want is to give it a slow and painful demise. That's it, isn't it?

I sit up and push myself up against the rough wall, rubbing my face tiredly. I can't fight; there're too many daemons outside for me to take on in this state. I feel feverish. I'm constantly in pain, feeling the darkness creep through my mind, poisoning my thoughts and my opinions and twisting hunger and thirst and the plain old urge to sob until my head spins. I'm a wreck.

The daemons nearly enter my cave every day. It's only a matter of time before they take advantage of my weakness and end me for good. I hope they do; I can't do it myself. It's been at least  _months_ since Cor's visit, and they have yet to find me. The hunters still roam about by my cave. I can still hear Gladio's voice out there from time to time. It's torture, the way the daemon inside me fights to take control and dive out of the depths to rip him to shreds. With the amount of shuffling I hear outside nowadays, it's no surprise that I don't budge when I hear footsteps. At least, not until I see someone's invaded my hideout.

"And just what the @#$% do you think you're doing?" The figure demands, crossing her arms. The voice, that accent, even the shape of her body... It's so painfully reminiscent of Wyn that I have to close my eyes to muster up the strength to speak.

"Why are you here?" My voice raspy, low from months of lack of use. The occasional mutter doesn't do much.

"Just look at you," she scoffs, coming closer to the lit lantern at my side and crouching to set down a shoulder bag. The ink in the pale skin of her arm has yet to fade, just like the passion in her bright eyes. "Eat up!" Kara announces, prying the bag open and pulling out a can of peaches with a dented fork. My stomach audibly growls and my mouth waters. I haven't had any sort of fruit in  _years_ at this rate.

"You just come to give me food?" I ask, snatching the can away from her grasp and peeling back the lid before unceremoniously slurping peaches into my mouth. "Or are you gonna lecture me just like the rest?"

"I know nothing about the rest," she shrugs, waving a hand dismissively and crossing her legs. "Just found some sort of radar on a dead hunter out there; I saw someone living in here and I just  _knew._ "

"Well, thanks, I guess." I chug down the juice left in the can and set it aside.  _Gods, that was amazing._

"How've you been?" She asks, tilting her head to the side. Her demeanor is so incredibly close to that of Wyn's; she hardly knows me, and yet, she cares  _so_ much. Maybe it's only because of our connection through her brother. Still, it's a nice change of pace.

"Tired. Starving." I shrug. "The usual."

"And you're still struggling with the darkness?" she inquires carefully. I nod, chewing on my cheek and turning my gaze to the floor. "It's a shame. But it'll die down, I'm sure of it. No matter what  _you_ or the others think, I believe you're strong enough to overcome it. You've got that sort of spirit."

I don't reply, glancing down at the notebook at my side.  _I wonder..._ She follows my gaze, smiling slightly before shaking her head. I'm quick to change the subject.

"How's it going out there?"

"The daemons are still out and about," she sighs. "Hammerhead has power from Lestallum, though, so that's a plus. What's that man's name... Cor? He's a head trainer for hunters and Glaive members and such. Your brother serves under him now, along with Iris Amicitia. From what I've heard of your...  _connections_  to Gladiolus, I'm sure you know her. There is yet to be news of King Noctis's return, but I'm still hoping on to hope." She smiles weakly, rubbing her bare, strong arms. "I've spent plenty of my time in Hammerhead with Gladiolus. He's... a bit different from what I heard of him on Aranea's ship. I wouldn't call it calm. It's like something's missing, even after two and a half years."

"Hint hint," I sigh, turning my eyes to the ceiling. She laughs softly.

"I suppose. And I know you heard it from Cor and Ignis and most likely Prompto as well, but you're well missed. I understand what you're going through, I really do. It's a sort of inner turmoil that cannot be cured by time alone. But with effort, I assure you, it can be cured. It's not the darkness that's your greatest enemy, Rayne. That's where you're gravely mistaken." She pushes herself to her feet, dusting off her hands and backing away. "Though, I'm not worried. I know you'll return to yourself when King Noctis..."

"I'm not going back when he returns."

"What?" Her voice takes on a different tone completely. Shock mixed with despair and a pinch of anger. A pinch of that stuff goes a long way. "How could you...?! You would betray your own king?"

"I'd hardly call it betrayal," I shrug, getting to my feet and leaning against the rugged wall with a wince. "I'm protecting him; Ardyn'll go haywire if I meet up with them again."

"You don't know that!" She glowers, fists balled at her sides. "You can't just...!" Upon seeing my unchanged look of indifference, her face is overcome with a fury I would never expect from her cheery nature. "Fine, then. I'll show you the unwarranted truth you've been shaded from.  _Hundreds_ of men and women are slaughtered every day trying to protect their children and their families when they don't know how. I've watched those named 'successful' turn to drink and drugs in these times to ease the pain of watching daemons peel their loved ones apart piece by piece, organ by organ, just to remove the stains of blood from their minds.

"I remember going to Hammerhead just as Gladiolus returned the day you ran away. He looked empty as he opened the gates of the base, shaking his head when people rushed toward him and asked where you were. Where  _you_ were. Signum ran to beat on a dilapidated crate and Iris ran after him. Prompto cried shamelessly on the corner of the street with only the words of Cor the Immortal—Cor the Stone-Faced—to comfort him. I watched Gladiolus lock himself inside that trailer for  _days,_ drowned in alcohol and confused pacing. I'd be surprised if the amount of tears shed in that caravan didn't flood the floor. No one  _understands,_ Rayne."

"I don't..." I shake my head, forcing the images she shoves into my mind out. "That's not my fault."

"Even know he sounds hollow. Even these days, when someone mentions your name, he looks deeply betrayed and the conversation ends  _right then._ I don't understand what you think you're doing, but this is not the courageous, sensible woman my brother swooned over. This is a cowardly child, fearing not the repercussions of her actions."

" _What do you want then?!"_ I demand, practically screaming in frustration. "I  _can't_ go back. I'll kill them. I'll be the reason Noct doesn't make..."

"But you don't know that, do you? You're not ripping me apart, and if you should try, I should be flattered Ardyn thought me so valuable. You're already the reason hundreds have fallen without anyone to guide them or to even take down the larger daemons alone. I know you think your strength has fallen. Let me tell you one thing: the gods chose you for a reason. Your mother had three children, if I'm not mistaken, and you were the only one to be blessed. If you take a stand now, devote your life to Noctis once more, they will surely restore everything to you."

"To  _hell_  with your gods!" I snap, reaching down to rip my letter out of the journal. "I don't need them. All I want..." I didn't even realize there were tears on my cheeks until one drops onto my page. Huffing, I swipe at my face and fold the sheet against my leg. "... is to die." I stretch my arm out, pleading her to take the note with my puffy eyes. "Just... make sure Gladio gets this. I wrote it last year, if what you say about the time is true, but everything there is still true. I don't care if you read it, just make sure  _he_ does."

"Why should I?" she demands, lifting her pointed chin defiantly. "You just openly proclaimed your own cowardice and abandonment, did you not? If you're to do nothing for the world, why should I do something for you that may just bring Gladiolus collapsing to his knees yet again?"

"I'm not a traitor," I insist, shaking my head. "Not this time. This is for the good of everyone—closure."

"Closure," she scoffs, rolling her eyes and snatching the paper from my hands. She stares over the folded square a second longer with bitterness I never thought I would see. Ever. Not from Wyn. Not from Kara. "I should tear this up. Burn the scraps in that fire of yours. But I won't, if only to deliver a dying coward's last wishes." She stuffs the letter into her pocket and heads toward the fissure, pausing to glance back over her shoulder.

"I hope you know I won't be returning; I owe you nothing now. Not even for Wyn. Why should I come back? Despite your good intentions, you're the reason the whole #$%^ world's on fire, Rayne Callen." She pauses, shaking her head stiffly. "The word 'world' is subjective, might I add." I frown, watching her carry on with her light brows furrowed, eyes locked on the smooth skin of her shoulder. "It could refer to the whole of Eos, yes, the entire planet. And yet, it could also apply to one's lone, internal dialogue. I leave you now to decide which world you fight for, and I wish you the most peaceful of endings, Rayne Callen."

And with that, the second half of the Iterum light disappears into the night, leaving me in a pile of confused, pained, and shuddering emotion on the floor. I don't understand; everything I've done is for the good of the others. But she had a point... I  _don't_ know what will happen. There's a high risk, though. Maybe...

Maybe I'll show up once Noctis comes back. I'll just have to keep my ears open. And in order to do either of those things... I look down at the bag of canned food Kara left.  _I have to regain my strength._ Something in Kara's words relit the dried wick of my spirit and I finally have the motivation inside to  _try._ Funny that it came from the spear-wielding, female half of my past lover. A man I devoted some of the best and worst weeks of my life to. The man who now, if he was here, would side with his sister. Though, he'd probably be less blunt. Astrals above, I'm starting to think clashing personalities amongst siblings isn't a terrible idea after all. Wyn never could've gotten me moving again. Not like this.

I spend the following weeks forcing myself outside to fend off the daemons littered about my cave. My muscles scream with joy at being used again, my bones eager to be off the ground. The fresh air clears my head, if only for a moment. Yes, it's good to be alive. But... It's good to preserve the lives of others over my own, too.

I flick the blood off my blade, staining the sand beneath my faded boots before slipping back into my cave. The goblins and the flan have to be destroyed the minute they enter now. Something's changed. Kara sparked something, either in me or in them, and they don't ignore my presence any longer. Nothing will ever be the same. My sword dissipates, spraying blue sparks across the cavern momentarily and shedding light on a pile of bones and cans.  _I need to take out the trash soon._ Shaking my head, I remove my tattered clothing and step underneath the cool water flowing from the back of my cave. Funny how locking yourself in a prison can turn into cleaning your home in a matter of months.

Wringing my hair out, I slip back into the blood-stained, dirt-smudged, burnt-edged material of my clothing, sitting down on my bedroll. My stomach growls, but I ignore it. I don't have time to get food; the hunters are returning to this location as they always do at the crescent moon. Picking up the worn pages of Axel's journal, I flip through the pages, reading his story yet again. The fear in his penmanship is obvious now that I know his tale; children always find the game of war to be the most fun. They spend their whole lives getting involved and then... They find the old expression "dulce et decorum est pro patria mori" is merely a fantasy. Never thought I'd actually use all that poetry Tallin ingrained in my brain, but here I am. Axel was only another boy to fall to the glory of playing spy.

Sighing, I set the book to the side and close my eyes, running my fingers through my wet hair. The hunters or the Glaive... either is bound to find me at some point. Soon, I'll have to find myself another cave. An abandoned building wouldn't do much; people are dumb enough to keep coming back even when they know all hope is lost.

Nightmares still haunt my vision, my thoughts, my imagination. Arydn... the darkness won't let me set them free. I want to but I can't. It doesn't work like that. Not when you sold your soul to the devil.

I sleep through the fighting outside, tossing and turning on the rough ground of the cave, entangled in the binding ropes of my dingy blanket. Finally, I breach the surface of consciousness, forcing myself to my feet and pacing the cave a while before snatching up my sword and leaving. The prospects of Noctis returning... they seem worse and worse the longer he's gone. Then again, they could be getting better if we're nearing the time of his arrival. I reach into my boot, checking for the telltale heat of phoenix down. As long as I promise to defend Noct, I'll carry it with me.

Summoning my sword to my hand, I lock my eyes on my target, a cluster of mutant sabertusks. The beasts of the land have been poisoned by the darkness, confused by the air of daemons swallowing them in this eternal nighttime. They're thin, but they'll provide  _some_ food.  _Enough_ is the only prayer I utter these days. I hurry toward the small pack, easily dispatching the first to run toward me. The next leaps at my face, snapping at my neck. I shove my sword up through its head, swiveling around to hit the one running behind me down into the sand. More monsters hear the ruckus and rush to join in. No matter.

I slice up the length of one's chest, finishing it off with a final strike to the head. Stubborn jaws clamp down on my leg; I shove them off, kicking one scrawny beast into another and leaping into the air to drive my blade through the both of them. Taking a deep breath, I look around at the bleeding bodies littered around me. Kneeling beside the largest, I pull out a blunt dagger I picked up in Hammerhead's supply cart years ago. I start sawing at the tough flesh of the sabertusk, chewing my lip and bearing the awful smell.

Just as I reach across the beast's skin to pull my reward free, there's a pool of dark waters spreading across the desert sand. A massive metal hand emerges, dragging out an iron head and translucent iron frame. Another puddle bubbles up behind me, drawing out a giant of crimson, fiery build.  _An iron giant and a red giant. Wonderful. Fantastic._ I stand, tugging at my knife so I can escape. No such luck. Gritting my teeth, I plant my boot on the beast's rib cage, bracing myself as I pull. The iron giant lets out a deafening roar, raising its enormous sword overhead before crashing it down. With a startled yelp, I dive out of the way, leaving behind my prey to save my own life. The red giant throws out a wave of fire that I block with a glittering shield of gold tiles, grunting against the weight of the spell.

"Just my luck," I grumble, dodging another attack only to run right into the scorching shell of the red giant.  _$%^*!_ I dive forward onto my knees, pulling my burned back away from the armor. Sand flies past my head and wind tugs at my clothes as the iron giant holds out a palm, holding up a gravitational globe. Clenching my teeth tightly, I dive behind a boulder and clutch its jagged sides. My fingers scream in pain as rock buries itself in my flesh, my back throbbing against the burns pressed into my skin.

I turn to run back the half mile back to my cave when a sword drops heavily to the ground to my right. I stumble over the blunt back edge, faceplanting in the sand. If Gladio hadn't taken my arm off in Altissia, that attack most certainly would've done so now. I spit gritty dirt from my mouth, crying out in pain as a scorching sword slices across my side. Shakily, I drag myself to my feet, clutching my ribs as I stumble away, only to be plucked up by the iron giant's fist and squeezed within its grasp.

I can't breathe, trying to scream out for help as I squirm against the crushing grip. Frustrated by this entire scenario, I summon my sword and slam it down into the side of the giant's hand. Roaring, it drops me to the ground and leaves me to scramble away, gasping for air. A fire spell rips past to my left, a wave of unbearable heat washing over me momentarily. I'm slowed once more when something dives onto my back, hanging on for dear life and driving a dagger into my shoulder, right at the juncture of my neck.

"Get  _off!_ " I grit, ripping the goblin off my back and pulling the knife free. Hot blood pours down into my shirt, dying the worn and dirty material crimson. I don't hesitate to fling the dagger right into the temple of the daemon, just as Ignis taught me all that time ago, a time when we were on the road, traveling toward Galdin Quay oblivious to our upcoming failure. Those were the days.

The world rocks as I clutch the gaping wound in my neck, feeling blood run through my fingers and down my arm and drip off my elbow. Spinning, the ground trips me and leaves me sprawled in the sand. I roll onto my back uneasily, watching the giants storm closer, surrounded by hordes of goblins.

Breathless, I push myself up onto my knees, staring up at the sky even as a massive sword falls over my head. At the last moment, I push my palm into the sand, gritting my teeth as the burning fire of gold shoots free from my body, creating an impassable barrier of golden hexagons that blast out a burst of powerful, hot light strong enough to scorch the daemons to piles of black dust.

Coughing and sputtering red, I fall onto my side, limp. My eyes fight to stay open; every breath echoes a hollow wind through my ears. With my head spinning, I fight to reach down to my boot, but my muscles are dead weight. Sticky, drying blood tugs at my skin as I open and close my fist in front of my face. Taking a shallow breath, I grab a fist full of sand, waiting for death to come as warm liquid crimson drips down the back of my neck, staining my tangled hair. This is what I always wanted, isn't it? But Noctis... Gods, what have I done?  _What have **you**  done?_

The wind picks up, carrying the daemons away with it. Fighting to keep my eyes open, I listen to every warped sound that floods my ears. That was either the low bay of a garula or a shout. Those are either footsteps or a herd coming to trample me out of my misery. Either way is salvation.

I receive my answer when calloused hands turn me onto my back, pushing my hair out of my face. I force my eyes open, squinting to make out a dark beard, dark hair, dark lashes. Lively amber eyes. My heart rushes with relief. Behind him limps the figure of a smaller man, topped with messy blonde hair and accented with a light point of scruff on his chin.  _A lot's changed..._

"She's alive!" Prompto breathes excitedly, though his nerves give away his true anxiety as he looks over the bloody mess spilled over me and the surrounding area. "Do we have anything for her? At camp or now?"

"No," Gladio sighs, his face overcome with frustration. I open my mouth to speak, only to choke on a trickle of blood, coughing relentlessly until I'm forced to catch my breath. "Rayne?"

"Boot," I force out, gasping for air. Sand burns as it digs into the skin of my tightening fist.

Prompto doesn't hesitate to rip my shoes off, scooping up the gleaming vermillion feather and holding it out to Gladio. The swordsman wastes no time, snatching the feather away and clasping my limp hand within a cage of his strong fingers. Giving in to the claws of darkness digging their talons into my brain, I shut my eyes and let whatever's coming drag me away. My time in prison finally came to an end.


	60. Salvation from Self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Crisis!

I creep toward consciousness slowly, drawn in by the soft snores resonating through the room and the creaks of wooden boards over my head. I can't open my eyes; they refuse to peel back. I hear a creak and heavy footsteps drudging my way. Moments later, a warm hand presses to my forehead, brushing my hair away. I find just enough strength to catch it before it drifts away, and prying my eyes open takes a little from my dwindling reserves. Through bleary vision, I see Gladio staring back at me, eyebrow raised.

"Don't go," I mumble, my voice raw and raspy. My throat  _burns_.

"Prompto's here," he replies softly, taking to a knee to see me better. "I gotta go help Cor with..."

"Don't..." My voice cuts off with a sharp prick to my esophagus. Wincing, I squeeze my eyes shut. Gladio sighs, sandwiching my lone hand between the two of his.

"I won't."

The next time I wake up, my eyes open much easier, though they burn with the ache to shut again. My entire body is sore, shooting pain striking through my right shoulder with every movement. Squinting against piercing lights, I force myself up on my elbow, looking around sleepily. The caravan looks nearly the same as it did when I left, if not a bit more  _settled_. I guess they've just kept this place for themselves the whole time. Finders, keepers, I suppose.

"You're awake."

I jump, turning sharply to find the source of the low voice. I hiss when the movement tugs on the cut in my neck. Leaning against the headboard, I reach up to race my fingers over my source of pain. Fine, tight stitches tie my torn skin together, pinning it in place to heal. I sigh.  _I guess we're doing this the old-fashioned way, huh._

Ignis stands, walking toward my bedside with no hesitation, stooping lower so I can see more than the slightly wrinkled material of his shirt. The scars across his face have settled, growing darker and more worn down as new flesh faces the trials of life. His newer shades are darker, the paint chipped on one side. Aside from the flattening of the top of his once tall, spiky hair, he's still Ignis. Cringing against the pains in my body, I lean back on my elbow once more.

"Why're you here?" A startling thought crosses my mind and I feel my heart drop. "Is Cid...?"

"Cid is just fine," Ignis replies, shaking his head. He pauses, lifting his glasses hesitantly. "I returned once your recovery was made known to me. Cindy took over in my absence."

"@#$%, guess I'm important if you left your babysitting career behind," I tease with a soft laugh. My ribs scream in protest.

"Are you feeling alright now?"

"Just a little achy, I think. It'll go away."

"Rayne."

"I know," I sigh, shaking my head. "Don't sweat it, Iggy. I'm... better, I think. I've had time to think. I had a few pushes along the way, but I'm back for good. I'm not scared anymore."

"Good," he nods, crossing his arms. "Is there anything you need?"

"A news report?" I offer. "And a little help to the couch, if you don't mind. You seem to know the way around here still."

"It's been several days since my arrival," he replies, brushing my words off. "I've learned to find my way around newer destinations at any rate."

"And the fighting?" I inquire, reaching my arm out. Carefully, he pulls my arm over his shoulders, looping one of his around me. He holds me steady as I awkwardly hobble toward the couch.

"Perhaps the most improved by far." I can almost hear a hint of child-like pride in his voice. I can't help but smile. "I suppose I owe it to Cid, however. He forced me to leave Lestallum with the Glaive on occasion."

"I'm glad," I grin, settling against the tattered material of the sofa cautiously. Springs dig into my legs and back, but I'm honestly just happy to be alive. "What's going on out there?"

"Lestallum now powers all of the major holds in Lucis," Ignis explains, sitting beside me. I recall the day, years ago, when he mused over his own purpose in this very same spot. He went to search for his; I went to run from mine. Years... It feels like yesterday and an eternity at the same time. "Cor remains a figurehead in the lives of younger citizens aspiring to join the fray. From what I hear, the darkness has somehow gotten thicker."

" _Thicker?_ " I raise an eyebrow, pulling the curtain away from the window behind me. The black, flurrying particles that block out the sun have formed an enormous cloud-like layer of filth that covers the sky. "Man... How're Signum and Iris?" Ignis smiles softly.

"Both making a name for themselves, it seems. Iris primarily. She's taken a title as a daemon hunter with plenty of fans to spare. Signum sees... less success, but he's only ever one step behind."

"And how long has it been since Noct...?"

"Close to three years, I believe. Give or take a month or two, of course."

"Yeah... @#$%, Sig's nineteen then." I shake my aching head, staring at the peeling front door. "I missed so much, it seems. Last I saw of Prompto, he looks a bit like Shaggy from that mystery cartoon Arma watched all the time in middle school."

"I've heard tales," Ignis replies wryly, nudging his glasses upward. "What makes him so...  _different?_ "

"The long, scraggly little patch of hair on his chin," I laugh, combing my fingers through my hair. It feels clean, soft. My face gets red and warm. It was either Ignis or Gladio, and with Iggy's impairment, I'm willing to bet all my gil it was the latter.  _Fan_ tastic.

"That's quite unfortunate," Ignis sighs. "Perhaps he's only experimenting. He's still quite young."

"Uh, yeah. So are you, Iggy," I scoff, kicking at his ankle. "You're only two years older than him."

"Sometimes two years feels like a decade."

"You were raised to be an old man for your entire existence," I huff, rolling my eyes. "That makes quite the difference, I guess. I don't think any of us really got to be kids."

"I don't mind," Ignis shakes his head. "To be naïve and unknowledgeable does not sound the least bit enticing."

"Yeah, but think of all the trouble we could've gotten into," I muse, laying back until the sharp edge of the couch's frame presses to my spine. "Would've been a blast. Could you imagine Noct and Prompto together as kids?"

"I'd rather not."

Laughing, I sit up and look over the room. The white paint on the front door lays scattered across the flat brown carpet, crumbled and peeled. There's a fine layer of dust over the counters and the narrow coffee table. The floor is threadbare and crimson stains spatter across the worn carpet, marking the true struggles and downfalls of those barely surviving out in the world. When will we go from surviving to living? 

"Hey, Iggy?" I start, pausing to collect my thoughts. "Have you ever met someone named Kara Highwind?"

"You spoke with her on Aranea's ship," Ignis replies, keeping his eyes locked dead ahead. "But we have never been formally introduced, no."

"You've never ever seen her?"

"Merely a headshot in Wyn Iterum's file."

"Huh." I frown down at the couch, running my fingers over the rough, patchy material. Ignis turns toward me more, head tilting the slightest bit to the left.

"Why do you ask?"

"She's the reason I came back," I mumble, shaking my head. "Well, not directly. She motivated me to do more than starve alone in a cave. A couple giants got me on my way back from a hunt; that's where Gladio found me."

"He only found you because of your mother's powers."

"I guess that's what wiped the daemons out, yeah," I shrug. "But I feel like there's been a mistake, y'know? I'm never gonna use that power to its full potential. I'm not the one who's supposed to defeat Ardyn. My mother took so long that the gods made their Chosen King." My nails dig into my thigh. "And I think we all know where that's going."

"I understand," Ignis sighs.

"Unless I'm supposed to take his place or something..." I mutter, looking up at the ceiling with a frown. To defeat Ardyn with the light... No, Noctis was chosen by the gods. If I was meant to join in the final pursuit, they would send me a stronger signal.

"It's not to be considered," Ignis replies abruptly, if a bit sharply. "Don't go throwing your own life in the way again."

"It's my  _job,_  Iggy," I smile. "And I'm not sure I could  _really_ die even if I tried. Not with you guys around." He sighs, pushing his shades up.

"Your job is to protect Noctis until he reaches his final destination. We've all known this from the start; that's why there was so little resistance to doubt after Altissia. However, at this point, there should be no more questions."

"The Prophecy implies that he'll be killed," I snap irritably. "You  _saw_ it in Altissia. You don't care? After all we've done to make sure he's alive and well... After everything I've done to save the rest of you... We'll just throw it all away. We don't even know that the Crystal will do what they all say it does."

"I believe you're forgetting a small detail called 'faith'," Ignis raises an eyebrow. "You were quite full of it when we left Insomnia. You've changed, to be sure, but your lack of trust leaves your mental state in the pits of Hell."

"Maybe," I laugh.

The front door creaks open slowly, revealing the towering figure of Gladio. His face is smudged with blood, mud, and sweat, his hair pulled back sloppily to clear his peripheral vision. My heartbeat spikes when he grimaces, dragging his bloodstained leg behind him into the trailer.

"Are you alright?" I frown, straightening. The door shuts with a dull thud.

"Fine," Gladio huffs, glancing down at his leg. "Just a scratch."

"That's what they all say," Ignis replies, raising an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Daemons, what else?" Gladio crosses his arms, taking a deep breath. "Others should be returning soon; Cor's leading 'em this time around."

"Get demoted?" I ask, quirking an eyebrow. He merely shrugs, dragging himself over to the sink and gulping down the water that pours down from the rusted faucet.

"Cor?" Ignis sighs, pushing himself onto his feet. "I suppose I'll be his welcoming party, then."

"He's already got one with the ladies," Gladio grumbles under the sound of rushing water.

"To be more frank, I thought I'd give you both a chance to speak with one another," Ignis clarifies dryly, shutting the door behind him firmly. Gladio shuts off the water, muttering muttered words under his breath. Finally, he turns to face me.

"Feeling any better?"

"Than death? I guess."

"Just thought maybe a bed was better than a cave floor."

"Just thought you'd learn to stop pointing out the obvious."

"Aren't you just a sweetheart?"

"Trust me, that much  _hasn't_ changed."

Chuckling, Gladio opens his arms and I enter them more than gratefully, hand pressed to the damp fabric on his back and face buried in the crook of his neck. His embrace is heavy and warm. Comforting. Tight. A safe place I took for granted in the midst of all the chaos of this world. A place I haven't visited in years. A place once spared only in my dreams and ripped away after mere moments of unconscious, tearful happiness that overwhelmed me. Now, it's all real again. There's no more dreaming; I'm home.

"It's lonely in those caves," I murmur, tracing the edge of black ink across his shoulder with my eyes. "Goblins aren't good listeners."

"Got anything worth listening to?"

"Not really," I admit, shrugging. "Unless it's just the sound of my voice."

"I'd count that."

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh. After only hearing Prompto and complaining hunters for years? You have the voice of an angel, Rayne."

"Hardy har," I scoff, rolling my eyes.

I pull away to get a good look at his changed features. The edges of his newer scars have faded into his natural skin tone while the smoothed insides remain a deep shade of red. His complexion is a fair bit paler than what I once grew used to, but what can you expect from a man living in a land devoid of sunshine? The sharp black of his tattoos has faded just the slightest bit. It could just be the layer of grime that's tricking my eyes. His beard is fuller, his hair reaching to his shoulders. Now  _there's_ a change I don't mind.

"Like what you see?" Gladio teases, a gentle-giant grin tugging at his lips.

"I guess," I shrug. "I mean, I can't  _really_ complain about Lady Luck's gifts, now can I?"

"Gifts?" Gladio raises an eyebrow, glancing down at the abrupt end to my right arm. A dull glint passes very briefly over his amber eyes but I don't miss it. Huffing, I hit my fist on his shoulder just hard enough to get his attention.

"Don't you go feeling bad again. You saved my life."

"Has fighting gotten any better?"

"Well, you saw the aftermath of yesterday. Or whenever the heck it was that you found me. It's been fine, just some balance issues I have to smooth out."

"I just wonder if there was another way I didn't see at the time," Gladio shrugs, looking past me to the window, feining indifference.

"It doesn't matter anymore," I shake my head, rolling my eyes in exasperation. "How long ago was Altissia, huh? Astrals, it's like trying to talk to  _myself."_

"You lecture me about getting over a single regret," Gladio scoffs, "but you're so wrapped up in all your own mistakes that you disappeared for two years."

"I really am trying," I mutter, glowering at the cracked cabinet over his shoulder. My fingers still fiddle with the fabric of his black shirt mindlessly. I decide to change the subject, if to jsut hear his golden voice a few minutes longer. "Your leg feeling any better?"

"It's fine, it just hurts," Gladio shrugs. Smiling, he cocks his head to the side just the slightest bit. "You wanna cut it off for me? Makes us even, right? A limb for a limb."

"I'm not gonna lie; I think legs are just a  _little_ more important in your position."

"And I think you're wrong." There's a long pause in conversation before he speaks again. "I got your note from Wyn's sister. That's the only way I knew you were actually still alive."

"Cor said you..."

"I never knew for sure."

"Sorry."

"No, you're not."

"You don't know that."

"What's that quote?" Gladio frowns, staring past me. "'The eyes are the gateway to the soul?' Something like that. Works on you."  _Works on you. Like reading someone's eyes **isn't**  a normal way to understand who they are and what they're feeling or thinking. _And here I was thinking he was well read.

"They're the window to the soul, Gladio."

"You've already spent too much time with Iggy if  _that's_ the only problem you see," he mumbles, brows furrowed. I shake my head, smiling slyly as my hand reaches up to the long mess of hair at the back of his head, fingers entangling themselves in damp, dark locks.

"Time I wish I'd spent with you."

It works; men are easy. Lips crash, hands fumble, aching injuries scream their protests. It's nothing unfamiliar, but this time is different. So, so different. No matter; I've said it once and I'll shout it from the frozen mountaintops of Tenebrae for the rest of my life if I have to. I'm home.

~|~|~|~|~

The chaos outside is what wakes me, leaving me stumbling around in the dark with Gladio's sleepy grumbles greeting my ears. After throwing on my jacket a bit awkwardly, I push the front door open, wincing at the bright beams of light that nearly blind me. Shouts for people to move, confused hunters demanding information, Cor trying to call over the noise of the crowd. I spot Ignis and Prompto on the outskirts of the gathering cluster of hunters and head over toward them briskly, ducking my head against the chilling air that brushes against my skin.

"What's going on?" I ask, frowning at the noisy group ahead of us.

"It appears a band of hunters returned," Ignis replies. Prompto cuts the rest of his explanation off.

"But they're all really hurt!" He turns to me a slight look of concern in his bright blue eyes. "I guess they got ambushed by a behemoth while they were fighting some daemons. Not exactly the  _best_  timing."

"Anyone we know on that one?" I can't see over the head of a particularly tall man just in front of me. Prompto's eyes fall to the ground, tracing up to Ignis's face. He has a clear expression of guilt. "Prompto?"

"No one you should be worried about," Ignis shakes his head. "Merely hunters you may recognize."

"I doubt I'll recognize many after..." I trail off upon hearing Prompto say something just over a whisper. "What?"

"Sig."

Like a spring flying free from underneath immense pressure, I sprint off to find my brother, jostling people out of my way in desperation. Irritated hunters grumble their complaints but I pay no outside noise any mind, edging my way into the broad circle. It's cleared well before I'm prepared for the blood puddles and mangled flesh before me.

Crimson pools beneath every inch of his body, blood dripping down his skin as plentiful as an ocean. Gashes run up and down his face, his body, his limbs. His dirty blonde hair is stained red; his blue eyes are bloodshot. One shin is awkwardly bent at an angle. Bruises litter his skin. His clothes are tattered.  _Gods, what happened out there?_

"Sig?!" I fall to my knees hard, wincing at the jolt of concrete striking my bones. He merely looks up at me through bleary eyes, blinking the blood from his eyes as it drips from his brow. I reach down to clutch his pale hand. "Do we have any potions or medkits or anything?"

"We've been waiting for a supply from Lestallum for weeks," a man replies, shaking his head. Cor breaks through the wall of hunters next, kneeling beside me and scanning over Signum quickly.

"We might be able to load him into a truck and get him to another base," he muses, wrapping an already soiled bandage a bit tighter around a particularly nasty slice in Signum's arm.

"There's no time," I huff, rocking back and forth. I feel like I'm suffocating, like my heart is knocking at my ribs with an axe and threatening to break through any second. My muscles scream as I nudge Cor out of the way. "Move."

"Rayne," Cor starts, frowning.

"No!" I snap, glowering at him. "There's no time for to fight over what you think is best."

"What do you plan to do?" the marshal asks, watching as I grip Sig's hand, pressing it to my heart.

"Any phoenix down?!" I hear someone call. "Please, she's going to die!"  _Gods, this is a wreck._

"Rayne!" Prompto calls, his head peeping over the shoulder of a taller woman. "Rayne, what..."

He's drowned out by desperate cries of a man as his lover falls into the land of the dead, the hunters rushing around camp to find anything to save her. Some stay around me in a tight ring, curious.

Huffing, I squeeze my eyes shut, willing the golden lights of my mother to come forth and save her son. My chest grows tighter and tighter, my body screaming for air, crying for me to release the pressure I push to force my unrested magic  _out._ A wave of lightheadedness washes over me, black spots zooming into my vision before backing out and bursting into light, the slightest glow leaking from my fingertips to Sig's. 

There's a moment of victory before a sharp stabbing pain jolts throughout my body, leaving me hacking and coughing, choking on the blood rising from my throat as I try to gasp for air. Taking a deep, shuddering breath that tastes of nothing but copper, I try again, only to be ripped away from my brother's body.

"Rayne, you're gonna kill yourself," Gladio growls, holding me down as I fight back, screaming like an animal, begging for him to let me save Sig.

"I don't  _care!"_

"Your body has yet to recover from the last time you used..." Ignis starts, kneeling beside me. I shove at Gladio's arms, clawing desperately at the iron grip locked at my waist.

" _Then let me die!"_ I shriek, kicking hard and twisting myself free. "My life isn't worth the cost of his." I fall back to the ground, snatching up Sig's hand. Gladio jerks it away, holding me back as Prompto rushes in with a white metal box.

I can't hear the words he speaks, only the wild thrumming of my heartbeat in my ears. I watch as Prompto tends to Signum with weak potions, babbling mindlessly about how it's too late, there's no hope, he's doing it  _wrong._  I'm locked in the grip of Gladio, staining his dirty shirt with tears as I try to catch my breath around panicked sobs.

Ignis shakes his head, muttering something to Prompto.  _No no no..._  I revert back to fighting until I can't fight anymore. He never runs out of the strength that stops me from self-destruction. I can't hear what he says, only feeling the rumbling of his chest and the brush of his scratchy beard against my cheek. I close my eyes; I don't want to see the gore anymore. I don't want the blood, the fighting, the sweat, and the tears. Finally, I can hear again, the faint words of reassurance.

"It's alright, Rayne," Gladio murmurs, breath heating the side of my face. "He's gonna be alright."


	61. At Long Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of updates last week! My internet was screwed up and by the time it was fixed I decided it would be better to wait two days until Sunday, when I usually upload these.  
> Curse the interwebs!  
> Also, I cried WAY too much while writing this chapter. I love the chocobros too much.

There's a change in the air. Ignis feels it too. The particles have picked up in the wind, blowing relentlessly in their unconquerable numbers. Daemons have sprouted up in clusters so large the hunters can hardly take them on anymore. Exhausted, the parties nearly always come home a member or two short. Years of Ardyn's darkness left the wildlife to mutate and resist the efforts of humans.

I pace across the length of the caravan, tugging at the slipping edge of the all-to-big gray t-shirt Cor dropped off to replace my tattered rags of clothing. Really the only thing still remotely intact is my leather jacket. Crownsguard clothes weren't meant for extreme camping marathons full of bloody battles, Astrals, and collapsing cities, I guess. The shirt refuses to stay up, sliding down over my left shoulder. Fighting my petty irritation, I sit beside Signum, brushing his shaggy hair out of his face. Stitches lace his wounds together, though I still find new bloodstains on his sheets from time to time. His blue eyes blink open slowly, squinting against the dim light of the caravan.

"C'mon, Sig," I murmur, shaking him gently. "It's time to go."

"Already?" he groans, pushing himself up on his elbows. His voice is slightly deeper than I remember, his face more matured. He still has the classic Callen Babyface, but it's an older one for sure. These are crappy times for a teenager to grow up in.

"You're heading to Lestallum today, are you not?" Ignis inquires, cutting a mushroom on the countertop behind me. "Your recovery will be much better there."

"Well yeah, but what if..." Signum shakes his head, easing himself to his feet. Wincing, he keeps his weight off his broken leg until I hand him a crutch, peering up at his haggard face.

"It'll be fine, Sig. Just stop growing and we won't have any problems."

"At this rate he'll be towering over Gladio any day now," Ignis replies wryly, dropping the mushrooms into the pot to his left.

"Doesn't make him any better," Gladio shrugs, laying back on the couch with his eyes shut. He opens one to look at the two of us. "Get your sappy goodbyes over with so Iris can head out."

"You don't wanna keep your sister here?" Sig raises an eyebrow, smiling.

"If I hear 'Gladdy' one more time..." Gladio grumbles, shutting his eyes again.

"C'mon,  _Gladdy_ , let's get Sig to the truck," I tease, resting my hand on my hip. Gladio huffs, getting to his feet and padding toward us.

"You're really asking for it," Gladio warns, hooking a finger under my chin so I'm forced to look up at him.

"Asking for what?" I raise an eyebrow. Signum rolls his eyes when Gladio ignores my question, pressing a kiss to my lips before pulling away with a grin.

"Actually, I don't mind hearing it from  _you._ "

"Astrals," Ignis sighs, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Alright, can we go now?" Signum pushes uncomfortably, shoving my shoulder.

"I  _highly_ doubt that," I laugh, shoving Gladio out of the way so we can leave the caravan. He takes up Sig's bag as he passes it and throws it into the back of the truck. Iris leaps out of the driver's seat and throws her arms around her brother while Prompto laughs, shouting some sort of joke I don't understand down from the watchtower.

"See you again at some point," Sig shrugs, welcoming my tight hug. "Take care of those idiots."

"I swear, Signum, if I  _ever_ see you that messed up again, I'll let you die and Ignis will grill you for dinner."

" _Okay,_  well I gotta go," he scoffs, pulling away and climbing into the passenger seat. "We're stopping by Galdin Quay to see if anything at the old base can be salvaged."

"You're gonna get your @#$ beat," Gladio huffs, prying Iris off of him. "Get to it."

"See ya, Gladdy!" Iris calls as she pulls out of the base, driving away down the cracked road.

I sigh, shaking my head.  _Galdin Quay? Great, another thing for me to worry about._ The base down there was completely overrun by daemons just a few days ago. Out of the fifty hunters there, a mere three made it to Hammerhead alive. Ardyn's minions have grown far too strong. Prompto jumps down from the edge of the tower, dusting his hands off.

"I'm gonna go get some food," he announces, flashing a weak grin. "Wanna come, Rayne? You still look like a skeleton. A muscly skeleton."

"I do  _not_ ," I scoff, rolling my eyes. "I'll take over the watch. You get some rest."

"Sweet!"

As planned, I spend the next couple hours pacing the watch tower aimlessly. Something doesn't feel right. Not in a bad way, but it's just like I'm forgetting something. Or like I'm not  _seeing_ what I should be. That's bad for someone on watch duty.

There's a series of dull thuds as someone stomps their way up the wooden stairs. I have a clear guess of who it is by steps alone, but I keep my position with my hand pressed to the rough rail tightly, body leaned against the edge as I strain to see into the darkness.

"See anything interesting?"

"Yeah, actually," I frown, glancing over my shoulder at Gladio. He raises an eyebrow, coming to stand at my side. "There's this big thing just standing there. It looks really strong."

"Big thing?" Gladio grumbles. "There're a lot of big things out there."

"Hm..." I squint, leaning further into the railing. "Kinda scary but also kinda majestic. Long dark hair, a little bit like a mane. Lots of muscle. It's  _probably_ pretty dumb though."

"You're hilarious," he scoffs, crossing his arms. "I know Ardyn #$%^&*( with your head for a while but I didn't think that'd get you into daemons and @#$%."

"Ow, low blow," I huff, turning to face him. "Besides, that would be a self-inflicted rejection. You're not exactly a daemon."

"There's always this thing called ro..."

"Just stop," I cringe, shaking my head. "That's just... No. Now I can't stop thinking about it."

"Good," Gladio chuckles, bending over to rest his elbows on the rail. "What happened to Ardyn's control?"

"Slipped when I stopped worrying," I shrug. "He either gave up or decided he would give me another fill of his BS when Noct comes back." I turn my gaze back out to the desert. "But... He's had a lot of screwed up @#$% happen to him."

"Like what?"

"Ever heard of the Savior?"

There's a lengthy discussion over Ardyn's past, his true identity, and his intentions. Finally, the watchtower falls quiet. Tired, I lay my head against Gladio's collarbone, demanding more unnecessary attention. He sighs, shaking his head and keeping his eyes locked on the daemon infested land surrounding our base. I shut my eyes, absorbing everything my senses will give. The smell of wood, smoke, and sweat. The sound of hunters laughing and talking, making the best of our situation. The feel of warmth to my cheek. The taste of blood in my mouth. The sprinkle of colors smattered against the back of my eyelids.

"Don't fall asleep," Gladio warns quietly just as I dance on the edge of unconsciousness.

"I'm tired," I practically whine, yawning. "Just a quick nap."

"You're standing up."

"And I'm tired," I huff, opening my eyes to stand straight and glower at him. He shakes his head, looking past me. A frown comes over his face sharply. "What?"

"The truck's coming back."

I turn around quickly, watching a pair of headlights speed toward the gates of the base from the direction of Galdin Quay. "I don't understand," I mutter. "They could've gone down the road and gotten to Lestallum without turning around." My eyes meet the dull hint of dread in Gladio's. "Unless..."

"Let's go," Gladio shakes his head, nudging me ahead to lead the way down the flight of stairs.

I make it down just as the truck's engine shuts off, frowning when Iris climbs out of the driver's seat and Signum slides out of the truck bed. Ignis and Prompto catch up with me and Gladio, both equally confused by the return of the adept hunters. The passenger side door opens and slams shut, the silhouette of a head of long hair gracing my eyes before disappearing a mere moment later. Iris is grinning her face off and Sig looks smug; what's going on?

It takes me a moment. The man standing before us is hardly recognizable with his stronger jaw, the scraggly beard, and the shoulder length black hair. His limbs are long and spindly, but a bit broader at the same time. The sharp angle of his dark brows and his nose are so familiar and yet... The dingy clothes are a dead giveaway. The leather vest, the gray shirt, and the short black capris. I've thrown myself at him before Prompto can fully blurt "Noct!". Noctis stumbles under the force of my hug, though that's not to say he doesn't return it.

"Welcome back," I breathe.

"Thanks."

I could hang on forever but I back off because I don't want him to despise me again  _just_ yet. He's got so much to explain, so much to hear. Our king... He's finally returned.

"Hey," Noct says, nodding toward the guys waiting behind me. I stand back by Prompto, feeling the excitement pouring from his very being.

"'Hey'? That's all you have to say for yourself—after all this time?" Gladio teases gruffly, shoving Noct's shoulder. Noct chuckles, shaking the blow off before turning to the blond who's practically bubbling over with joy.

"Noct, it's you! It's really you!" Prompto cheers in disbelief, swatting at Noct's arm as if to make sure he's real.

"Is it?" Noctis asks dryly. "I hadn't realized."

"Well, well," Ignis muses, lifting his shades higher up on the bridge of his nose. With his right eye open once again, that sharp green returns to the spotlight. He may not use it to see, but at least I can see  _him_ again. You know, window to the soul and all that. "You kept us waiting," Ignis points out gently, a slight smile tugging at his scarred lips. Noctis sighs, resting a hand on his advisor's sturdy shoulder.

"Not like I wanted to. We've got catching up to do."

"@#$% yeah we do," I agree, grinning.

"Let's head inside," Ignis suggests.

Nodding, Noctis starts toward the Crow's Nest (now a weapon storehouse) when Gladio catches his shoulder to stop him.

"The caravan, Noct. We sorta... took it over."

"Alright," Noct sighs, turning around and opening the door.

We pile inside, Prompto taking the top bunk of the bed and peering down onto the couch where Ignis and Gladio sandwich Noct in between them. I hop up on the counter, crossing my legs. As long as no one tattles, Iggy doesn't have to know.

"So... Where do I start?" Noctis muses, scratching at his chin. "Iris says it's been three years. How's Ardyn?"

"He's still around, probably in Insomnia," I sigh.

"He kept a presence for a while in Rayne," Ignis adds. Noctis nods, glancing over at me.

"Yeah. I remember."

"Sorry." I bite down on the inside of my cheek, playing with the frayed edges of my torn jeans.

"Don't start this again," Gladio scoffs. "Ardyn's in Insomnia; we've heard stories. No one knows what he's been up to, but they got Iggy's attention."

"Talcott and I took to looking through old records and royal tombs," Ignis nods. "Something caught Talcott's eye in the records we discovered. Ardyn's name. He was a royal savior of some sort to those suffering in the first Starscourge, only to be branded a daemon himself. By all accounts, he was just as human as the rest of us."

"I could've told you that," I mutter. Ignis raises an eyebrow sharply.

"I do believe you were  _missing_ during these events." I decide to keep my mouth shut after that. Noctis frowns, looking between the two of us as he continues.

"What about the empire?"

"The emperor and the high commander are dead," Gladio replies, leaning back and crossing his legs loosely. "The Nifs fell apart pretty fast after that. Most refugees went to Lestallum. A lot died on the way."

"Yeah, and Aranea's been helping the newer imperials fight with us!" Prompto adds, a bright, dreamy look gleaming in his eyes. "Biggs and Wedge and Aranea lead their own little armies now."

"That's great," Noctis nods, a small smile crossing his face. Ignis tilts his head to the side.

"We've also come closer to understanding the daemons."

"And? Aren't they just Ardyn's monsters?"

"That's what was originally believed," Ignis replies, brows furrowed. "However, they appear to be normal citizens who were unlucky enough to be infected with an illness that drove them into their present state."  _Axel's weird feelings explained._ "There's no known cure as of yet, so the only true mercy is death." There's a long silence that takes over the room, consisting mostly of Noct's wordless eye contact with each of us.

"I suppose I'll make dinner," Ignis sighs, getting to his feet and moving toward the kitchen. Startled, I jump off the counter and run past him, earning a slight chuckle from the advisor. "Yes, I was aware of your whereabouts, Rayne."

"Not as sneaky as you used to be," Prompto teases, flicking the top of my head. I swat his hand away, sticking my tongue out like an angry child, and move to sit beside Noct. On my way there, Gladio catches my arm, raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't you show Noct how to figure out the new shower system? He stinks."

"You could be nicer about it," Noctis huffs, getting to his feet and motioning for me to lead the way.

"You could've figured it out yourself. He's only making me do it because I  _can't_ ," I scoff, sending a pointed look toward Gladio. He only smiles, fiddling with the short ponytail at the back of his head. "C'mon."

Noct follows me into the cramped bathroom, watching as I pull the stopper up on the spout and nod for him to turn the knob under the shower head. A spray of cold water splashes across my shirt. Sighing, I flick the drops from my hand and move to leave the bathroom.

"Enjoy your stay, Your Majesty," I grin, bowing before shutting the door behind me. Prompto snickers when I reenter the room, drenched in cold water. "This is Gladio's fault."

"I didn't spray water on you."

"You sent me in there, idiot," I snap, flopping onto the couch with a cringe. The springs really hit hard. The smell of Iggy's classic vegetable soup fills the room as we wait for Noctis to return. He does so much quicker than I expected, though with a shaven face and a confused expression as he holds up a pair of scissors. Rolling my eyes good naturedly, I take them from his hand and push him back into the bathroom.

"Not like it was before," he says, staring into the mirror. "That's not who I want to be anymore."

"Old Noct or Emo Kid?" I raise an eyebrow. He hums in amusement.

"Both."

"Alright, so what?"

"Anything else."

Ten minutes later, his face isn't completely shielded by black hair and it's a bit shorter than the mop he arrived with. Some pieces still stick up; I guess that's just their natural state of being. Three years didn't do much to  _that._  Ignis has the soup in bowls by the time I return from cleaning up the hair mess, still cold and damp. Upon hearing me unzipping my bag, Ignis stops me.

"I apologize, but you should refrain from changing at the moment, Rayne. Come get your dinner."

"Seriously?" I mutter, standing and heading over to the counter to pick up a steaming bowl. "Why?" He doesn't answer.

"So Ignis," Noctis starts, picking his way around most of the veggies in his bowl.  _He hasn't changed **that** much. _"You're really cooking like you used to."

"More or less," Ignis replies, stirring the broth in his bowl around thoughtfully. "I can manage with far less help than I required before."

"Y'know, it's okay to ask for help," Prompto offers, cross-legged on the floor. "You don't need to prove anything to us."

"And that goes for both of you," Gladio adds, looking at me pointedly. I roll my eyes, shoveling a carrot into my mouth.

"It's probably more about proving it to himself," I shake my head. "I say we leave him to it. He's doing a fantastic job."

"I can't help but notice everyone pointing fingers at Rayne," Noctis points out, raising an eyebrow. "What'd she do this time?"

"Somethin' dumb," Gladio replies. Noctis nods, glancing at me smugly.

"Figured. Specifics?"

"I was terrified for their lives after I ripped a hunter to pieces under Ardyn's control so I ran off into the hills and lived in a cave until my mental breakdown stopped," I shake my head. "Apparently while I was gone Gladio and Signum had mental breakdowns while Iggy gave Talcott history lessons."

"Oh." Noctis frowns down at his bowl, glancing up at me from behind his long hair. "How long were you gone?"

"She left three months after you found the Crystal and she's been back for almost a week," Prompto announces. There's a long silence as Noct stares at me, eyebrows raised.

"So almost as long as me?"

"Yes, but unlike you, she maintained  _some_ contact with the outside," Ignis replies. "I believe it was Cor and Kara that truly pushed her. Of course, she only returned because Gladio and Prompto found her dying in the desert."

"A bunch of giants ganged up on me," I huff, lifting my bowl to drink down the rest of the nearly clear broth.

"@#$%," Noctis breathes, setting his bowl on the coffee table. "That's a lot more than I expected. Then again, Rayne  _is_ the middle child. She's supposed to be problematic."

"Hey!"

"Gladio was  _so_ sad," Prompto coos, grinning devilishly. "So, so sad. Poor Gladdy. He missed his Rayney Days."

"@#$% you," Gladio scoffs, rolling his eyes. "I wasn't  _sad."_ He sets his bowl inside Noct's and stretches his arms over his head before resting on his crossed forearms. "What's next? We hit Insomnia?"

"Hit it?" I tease weakly, kicking at his shin from my seat on the floor. "You make it sound like we're still just on a road trip to Altissia."

"I almost wish we were," Prompto sighs, scratching at the patch of hair on his chin. "We wouldn't have to... Do this." I can hear his throat get tight toward the last of his words.

"It's the whole reason we've been waiting, Prom," I reply, rubbing his back gently in reassurance.

"I know, I just..." He shrugs, his blue eyes having grown dark with his frown. "I get  _why,_ but I don't wanna feel like we've lost."

"We're not losing," Noctis says firmly. "It took me a long time to get to this point because I was afraid of death, but I'm not anymore. I was born for a reason and I'm ready to take our home back." He looks down at his hands, opening and closing his fingers. "I can't let all those deaths and sacrifices from everyone go to waste. Luna didn't die so that I... My old man didn't..." He shakes his head. "What's the point in resisting? I either let more people die or I take it for them. What happens to you guys... I just need you to do your jobs."

There's a long silence where I swear I can hear tiny sniffles from Prompto, but I'm too lost in my own head. Gladio sighs, staring at the cheap woodwork of the oak coffee table. Ignis's jaw is tight, refusing to allow any sort of reaction to our impending future through. Taking a deep breath, I shut my eyes and twist my fingers into the tight loops of my shoelaces, feeling the pinches and the burns and the blood pushing at my skin. Feeling what it's like to be alive because tomorrow I might not be. Tomorrow one of Noct's retainers could be gone. All of us could be gone. I can't help but entertain the horrifying situation in which I'm the only survivor.

"When are we leaving?" Prompto asks quietly, glancing up at the four of us.

"Soon," Noctis replies, leaning back in his seat. "Don't worry about it, Prom. Everything'll turn out okay." I barely catch a whisper from the blonde.

"Not without you." My heart practically melts.

"I suppose I should retrieve our attire for this new episode, then," Ignis breaks in, pushing himself to his feet. Gladio grunts, standing.

"New attire?" I frown, watching the bigger of the two open the door. Gladio throws a smug smile over his shoulder before leaving. "What...?"

"Ignis and Talcott found some kingly stuff while searching a newer ruin," Prompto clarifies, brushing a hand through his wild bangs. "Royal outfits for a royal outfit." His grin takes the edge off the tension. Hardly minutes later, Gladio kicks the door open, entering with his arms full of black fabric. I jump, smacking Prompto's head when he laughs at me.

"Whoa," Noctis breathes, cringing when Gladio throws the pile onto the couch. "Are those gonna fit?"

"There were quite a few to be had," Ignis replies. "Perhaps an older model for the Glaive's attire."

"Yeah. I made sure to get one that would fit Rayne's @#$," Gladio grumbles, throwing an outfit my way. I huff, wincing as a button thumps against my eyelid.

"I don't know how to feel about that," I mutter, picking up the heavy pile of clothes.

"Appreciate it," Gladio shrugs. Ignis sighs, shaking his head.

"This is for Noct," he murmurs, feeling the velvety black material beneath his fingertips carefully.

"Yeah."

I shrug, stepping into the bathroom and pausing to stare into the mirror. The perpendicular scars on my face, the bruises that just won't heal, the overgrown mess of blonde hair... If Insomnia never fell, they would never be there. A lot of things never would've happened. Noct would be safe. Arma would be safe. Ardyn... No, that story is impossible. There is no alternate universe where that world works out. It's a world I'm not sure I want to be a part of anyway.

I tug off my baggy shirt and my loose pants. Holding up the pants Gladio tossed at me, I scan over the tight black material. It'll definitely be a  _squeeze._  Sighing, I dance around the small room for a bit until they're pulled up over my hips. The shirt is a stiff vest over a black t-shirt. Also tight. Snatching up the long coat, which, eerily enough, has only one long sleeve, I step out of the bathroom to find the guys are mostly done, except for Prompto trying to button his coat.

"Rayne, you're so slow," the blonde puffs, frowning at the misaligned buttons.

"I have one arm, idiot," I mumble, holding the coat out to Gladio. Shaking his head with a slight chuckle, he takes it. Then he hesitates.

"Hang on, turn around?" Confused, I obey, raising an eyebrow at Noct's eye roll. Ignis sighs, shaking his head and buttoning his own coat with ease. "Yeah. Much better than I expected."

"Gladio, for gods' sakes," I snap, swatting at his shoulder. Laughing, he holds up the coat. I slip my left arm in, awkwardly adjusting the remains of my scarred right arm into the shorter sleeve. Without waiting for further direction, Gladio stoops down, taking care of the pesky silver buttons down the front of my shirt.

"Man, never thought I see you kneel for a girl," Noctis teases. Gladio only gives him a dry, unamused expression.

"Nah, only for Iggy," I retort. Ignis's brow almost immediately pinches as a mildly disturbed expression crosses his face. Gladio sighs, standing to tower over me once more.

"That's an image I don't want in my head," he mutters under his breath. I laugh, mindlessly accepting the tall pair of boots Ignis presses into my hands. The laces across the front look like a nightmare. Helplessly, I look back up at Gladio. "Rayne," he sighs, taking them from me and forcing me toward the couch.

"Man, she's so independent," Prompto teases, pulling his new shoes on easily. "Got yourself a good one there, Gladio."

"She can hardly help it," Ignis replies. "I too needed help, did I not? Some with... less capacity may take longer to understand how to work with their impediments."

"Shut up, Ignis," I scoff underneath the sound of the guys laughing in unison. "At least I made an effort."

"I would hardly call running away an effort."

"And what exactly did you do?"

"I came back prepared."

"@#$% off. I'm prepared."

"Are you?"

"Ease off it, Iggy," Gladio warns, backing away from my knees once he's tied the final knot. Gritting my teeth, I refrain from snapping back at the stingy advisor and stand, giving my shoes an experimental bounce.

"Ready to head out?" Noctis asks after another break in conversation. The long, loose clothes enveloping him are draped with gold décor and a long cape. His leg is braced just as his father's was. Ignis gives a slight bow.

"Of course, Majesty."


	62. Homebound

Gladio slams the truck door shut, dropping down from the driver's side with ease. Prompto helps Ignis out of the vehicle. Noctis sets up a fire, merely eyeing my bare collarbone before setting the logs aflame. He can make a good guess as to what happened to my magic abilities. Silently, Gladio helps me set up the chairs, though I can tell his eyes are locked on the frame of the fallen city in the near distance. Noctis requested that we set up camp together one last time. Prompto and I nearly collapsed into a puddle of tears at his phrasing.

After the chairs are in place, Noctis sits in one carefully, his blue-gray eyes never once leaving the leaping flames of the fire. I sit between Gladio and Ignis with a clear view of Prompto and Noctis nearby. It feels like hours that we sit there in silence. Swallowing the lump of fear and grief in my throat, I react out toward Ignis's lap and take one of his hands in mine. He doesn't pull away, merely tightening the grip between us with a gentle, comforting squeeze. Finally, Noctis breaks the silence.

"The five of us around a campfire. How long's it been?"

"Hmm... an eternity," Ignis replies softly, leaning toward the fire but never once letting my hand go. There's another long pause as Prompto throws his head back against his seat, staring up at the stars.

"So, yeah." Noctis sighs. He stares long and hard at the fire, trying to piece his words together. "I, um..." Prompto leans forward with his elbows on his knees, fingers clasped tightly together.

"Out with it," Gladio demands gently, his eyes holding a softer gaze than I think I've ever seen them possess.

"I just..." Noctis huffs, looking up at us finally with his hands clenched into fists. "@#$%&*, the @#$% is this so hard?" Gritting his teeth, he forces himself to scan over every face. "So, I... I've made my peace. Still... Knowing this is it..." Prompto's chin trembles as his eyes meet Noct's. "And seeing you here, now..." Gladio stares down at his lap, arms rested across his thighs with a tension that matches nothing here. Noctis's voice cracks. "It's... more than I can take." A tear streams down his face and I have to tear my eyes away, swallowing the lump in my throat.

I made a mistake looking away. Prompto sniffles, brushing his wrist against his nose. Gladio wipes at his cheek where the slightest glint of a tear rolls free. Ignis refuses to look up, but his grip is only getting tighter. Prompto finally speaks up.

"Yeah. You're #$%^ right it is." He looks up toward his king. In the background, Gladio takes a deep breath, staring up at the sky.

"Huh. You spit it out," the king's shield says, his hands clasping the armrests of his chair helplessly like he's lost at sea and this is his only lifeline. Ignis straightens, sighing.

"It's good to hear."

"It's... Probably too much for me too, Noct," I choke out, despising the odd tone my voice takes on as I speak through a tightened throat. No one says anything for a long time. The crackle of the fire, the rough surface of the rock, the chill of the night wind... Gods, it's all so beautiful. It's guaranteed this is the last of these things Noctis will ever feel. I'm glad he's made his peace with his purpose but... that doesn't mean I have to. Not yet.

Ever since we were children, just two opposite ends of the spectrum that couldn't stand each other, I admired his bravery. He was a brat, to be sure, but a courageous one. I never once doubted his will, his leadership. I watched him grow up, watched this group I call my family assemble and fall in love with each other. Not in a romantic way, but in a way where I can lean on any of them when I need to, and one I would most definitely lay down my life for. The babbling sarcastic prince has grown up, ready to fulfill his purpose and my heart is breaking further with every passing second. It's time for  _all_ of us to grow up. After all, we might not be seeing tomorrow.

"Well..." Noctis starts, standing up. "What can I say?" His voice is broken, wavering.

Prompto finally breaks down, clasping a hand over his mouth to stifle the sound of his sobs. Ignis's jaw clenches and Gladio forces his gaze to stay focused on his king, as it always has. A rag-tag team of rich kids who grew up so close to their king they can't even accept the fate they knew was coming all along. I just never knew it was so  _soon._ He's so young. Why couldn't he enjoy life first? Noct never got the chance at achieving true happiness. There was always something stopping him. Noctis smiles for half a second.

"You guys..." Another tear slides down his cheek. "Are the best."

I choke on an unforeseen sob and the tears come before I can stop them. I rip my hand from Ignis's and cover my eyes. I'm not a pretty crier. It's all tears and loud sniffles and bizarre choked noises that erupt at unpredictable moments when I can't breathe. Ignis sighs, closing his eye and clenching his teeth together even harder. I know he won't cry; I wonder if he even wants to. Always so hard as stone. Noctis swallows hard, turning his eyes onto the hard ground and clenching his pale hands into fists.

"And you're really not making this easy."

"I'm sorry," I bawl out, bitterly laughing at the sound of my own ridiculous state.

"Don't apologize," Noctis shakes his head, tears pooling his eyes when he gives me a slight smile. "I'm just not brave enough to go all in."

"I'm not..." I choke on my own shuddered breath of air. "I just can't... Gods, I don't  _want_..." I can't continue any further before emotion takes over again. I  _hate_ myself.

"Rayne," Prompto pleads, fruitlessly swiping at his face as more tears replace those he removes.

Seeing he's getting nowhere, he stands and drags me to my feet, throwing his arms around me. He's not a pretty crier either, drenching my collar with his tears. I couldn't care less. Gladio's there in almost an instant, enveloping the other half of my body and resting his hands against Prompto's shoulder blades. In mere seconds, Ignis and Noctis have joined our spontaneous group hug, all tied together by Gladio's broad grasp once he moves to let them in too. It's all warm breath and something trickling down my neck and Noctis murmuring nonsense as he shudders against his own urge to succumb to the pain we all bear.

"Astrals, I love you guys," I breathe, clinging to Prompto just a bit tighter.

"I love you guys too," Prompto laughs. Slowly, they all pull apart. I take a deep breath, pulling myself together. I turn around to face Gladio, to maybe even crack a joke. Instead, I find the same puffy eyes and red spots the rest of us bear. I laugh against the lump in my throat, reaching up the end of my sleeve to wipe at the remaining wet streaks on his cheeks. They've already welled back up in those gorgeous amber eyes.

"G-Gladio, please, if you start, I'm not going to be able to stop and..." I relapse into torturous grief, only to be crushed against his shuddering chest.

"You g-guys are r-r-ridiculous," Prompto stutters, forcing a laugh. Noctis smiles, watching me cling to his shield like he's mine. We can share.

Finally, after several long moments of rocking back and forth and fighting tears, we break apart, Gladio chuckling when he sees the wreck I've become. I punch his arm weakly.

"Don't you even start. Everyone here's a mess, and that's not excluding you."

"Are we prepared now?" Ignis asks carefully, tilting his head to the side. His voice sounds odd.

Nodding, I start heading toward the truck. "Why not leave our stuff here for the next travelers to use?" I suggest upon seeing Noct's confused stare. "Another act of goodwill from the king and his men."

"Sounds good to me," Prompto shrugs, running to climb inside the cramped truck. It's no issue, really. The feeling of my knees pressed to Ignis's isn't unfamiliar. Had it every time Noct drove the Regalia. Gods, that beautiful car... Sometimes I pretend I'm there again, the wind pulling at my hair and the sun burning my face. I pretend I'm back in the good old days.

Gladio slams the driver's door shut, taking a deep breath before turning the keys in the ignition and hitting the gas pedal. I hope Signum and Iris find a new ride to Insomnia once it's safe. Shutting my eyes, I lay my head against Ignis's sharp shoulder and lock my fingers between his once more. I can't sleep; I don't want to. I'm too scared of what I'll see. Of what I  _won't_ see. I merely keep my eyes shut and go along for the ride for now. Every bump resonates through my bones, every thud echoing through my head, every daemon's shriek causing goosebumps to ripple across my skin. I'm only a ragdoll, tossed about in the sea of life's will. I lost my oars in the last few storms, lost my raft in another shipwreck. For now, I merely drift, ready for death if it should come to drown me. I'm ready.

All too soon, the truck shudders to a stop, the roar of its engine dying down as Gladio takes the keys out of the ignition. Just as it was the whole ride, the vehicle is eerily silent. Not with tension, not with dread, not with terror. It's purely a moment where we sit and absorb the senses surrounding us in our last moments of peace. Of quiet. And then Noctis opens his door, leaving us no choice but to follow. We might as well get this over with.

The entrance to the city is flooded with debris, littered with cars and cones and shattered glass. Despite the wreckage we thought we saw from a cliff the day Insomnia fell, the city is certainly salvageable. All plant life has died, all metal has rusted, and all concrete has split, but at least the towering black buildings remain. In the distance, the crumbled white stone of the Citadel looms. I can't help but feel terrified and relieved to be here all at the same time. Gladio grunts, resting his enormous blade on his shoulder.

"Home, sweet home," he grumbles, a light smile taking to his lips.

"Yeah, at long last," Prompto sighs, taking a deep breath of air. It's not the same as it was before, when it was flooded with people and pollution, but it's better than any air I've tasted otherwise. Home may be with these guys, but it's only sweet in Insomnia.

"What we've been waiting for," Ignis adds gently. Even he can sense the difference in atmosphere. It's like the powerful, pure magic that flowed through the skies is now polluted.

"She's a hot mess," I huff, kicking at a stone and resting my hand on my hip.

"Sure is," Prompto nods, staring up at the looming buildings ahead. "And I'm ready to have her back."

"Next stop: the Citadel," Gladio mutters grimly, adjusting the massive blade on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Noctis breathes, leading the way further into the city. We're hardly into the depths of the northern downtown area before the hissing of MTs catches our ears.

"This is it—give it your all, guys!" Noct shouts, rushing toward the bots without hesitation.

"Yeah," Gladio nods. Prompto grins, whipping out his gun.

"You got it!"

"With pleasure."

"I'd add my own two cents," I grit, striking down hard on a soldier's solid metal form, "but I'm too busy doing my job."

"We can't all be as fast as you, Rayne," Ignis replies smoothly, expertly launching a dagger right past my head into the chest of an MT.

"Show off," I huff, stabbing my blade through the soldier's body where I know that little glass life-piece will be.

Gladio blocks several rapid-fire shots from an imperial magitek, allowing Prompto to rush forward with his Auto Crossbow. The deadly sharp bolts sever wires and block passages until the twitching, smoking bot explodes, sending debris and fire flying.

"That's the way!" Ignis calls, kicking an MT square in the face to knock it back. Gritting my teeth, I sprint toward him from where I am, heading straight for a lifted chunk of road I could easily use as a ramp.

"Iggy!" I leap upward from the peak of the slope, catching the spear the advisor hurls my way halfway through a flip, slamming the tip of the lance through the top of a bot so hard pieces of cement fly up around me. "Sweet," I laugh, handing Ignis his spear. He merely smiles, shaking his head.

"You doin' okay, Specs?" Noctis asks, approaching as the last MT sparks beneath Gladio's crushing blow.

"I don't need sight to sense what's around me," Ignis replies, pushing his shades up.

"We haven't together like this in ages," Gladio comments, his sword bursting into a shower of sparks as it dissipates.

"Really takes you back, doesn't it?" Noctis smiles, heading down the street in an easy jog.

"We may have struggled before, but now nothing can stand in our way," Prompto grins, running after him. Noctis frowns, tossing a glance over his shoulder as the rest of us catch up.

"Ignis, can you... sense light?" the young king asks.

"To a degree, yes," Ignis answers dutifully.

"So when dawn breaks, you'll know it."

"I should."

"Good to know."

A massive daemon obscured by the darkness interrupts our conversation. It's all I can do to throw a quick golden shield up as I dive in front of Noctis, blocking the extremely powerful blow the monster sent our way.

"Be careful out here," Gladio warns, dragging Noct behind a wall of concrete.

"Aw, how nice of you," Prompto coos, diving behind the same cover. Impressed by the durability of my new attire, I join them. My leather jacket definitely would have torn at the elbow.

"Shut it," Gladio growls, peering over our cover. "We can't take that, not now. Let's go around."

"What do you mean we can't take it?" Prompto protests. "We...!"

"He means we can't take it," I snap. "The longer the darkness has been out here, the stronger the daemons get. They evolve with time. This one must've been here from the very beginning."

"Around we go then," Noctis nods, sprinting around the corner of the building to our left with his retinue hot on his heels. Immediately, Ignis gets uneasy.

"I sense trouble."

"You sense right. Nice, Iggy!" Prompto praises, pulling out his gun. Ahead, another one of those spider-woman hybrids blocks the road.

"No time for compliments," Ignis replies sharply, readying his knives.

"Yeah, I got work to do," Noctis shrugs, warping straight into battle. Gladio grunts.

"We might not even get him to the Citadel in one piece if he keeps this up."

"He'll be fine," I laugh, running for the thin joints on the daemon's petal-like legs.

My cuts are clean and strong, Ignis's fire burns well, and Prompto's shots never miss. The daemon is down in a matter of minutes. I don't have to worry about good old Iggy anymore. Now I only pray that we can fight the rest of our way through the city without failing. 


	63. God of the Fallen

"Only a little bit further from here," Gladio comments, stretching his arms over his head. "I think my heart might be slowing my legs down."

"Fight through it—can't make it without you."

"Ah—yes, sir, Your Majesty."

Cuts and bruises litter our skin and I can feel my muscles aching for a break. Insomnia is rather large, and to have run from the entrance to the Citadel while fighting horrific daemons the whole way... There's only so much the human body can take, even if it was training for this for twenty-six years. A behemoth roars ahead, but Noctis veers to the left with a slight limp. I think he may have pulled a muscle when we took down another round of soldiers. Even Gladio's sleeve is sliced wide open, drenched with blood from the wound Yojimbo tore into his flesh. Ignis may be the least harmed off all with only a darkening mark drawn across his cheekbone.  _Astrals, we're a mess._

Taking a deep breath before the dented gates to the Citadel, Noctis pushes them open, revealing the bright beams of light that still shine on the crumbled and dilapidated palace. A new energy shoots through our veins and we all start sprinting toward the center, desperately clawing toward victory, toward having our home back. I nearly choke upon seeing Ardyn appear on the steps to the Citadel, that same smug smile playing over his lips. He holds out his pale hands, looking over us as if we're mere pests beneath him.

"Ifrit, the Infernian. He doesn't share the Glacian's fondness of mankind." He grins, his eyes locking firmly on mine. I grit my teeth upon seeing a familiar blue stone glimmering on his chest. "But you can certainly expect a...  _warm_  welcome." He turns and begins walking up the steps with a wave. "I shall await you... above."

Instantly, the surrounding area goes black before bursting into scorching flames. When the initial blast of light clears, I see the fabled, fallen god Ifrit lounged across his spiked, stone throne. Noctis huffs, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Stay cool—he's gonna bring the heat."

Just as Noctis comes closer, a glittering blue ball of ice glistening in his right hand, Ifrit raises his clawed fingers, washing over the king with a wave of fire. Crying out in pain, Noctis dives toward the ground, rolling to extinguish the flames. Prompto dives forward, beating the fire on the black material with a shout of Noct's name. I rush toward the blazing heat in preparation to block off any more magic attacks, eyes squinted against the bright flames scorching the ground. 

"Hang in there, buddy!" Prompto calls. "We'll keep him busy!"

Choking on smoke and barely able to gasp a breath around his pained winces, Noctis stumbles toward the sound of Ignis's voice. With my heart slamming my chest and sweat pouring down my face, I struggle with the decision to heal him or to shield him.

"Noct! Over here!" Ignis shouts, waving an arm. Noctis continues stumbling toward him at his slow, unsteady pace, evoking an aggressive demand from his advisor. "Quickly, before he strikes again!"

Ifrit spares us a smug smile, opening his palm toward us. Prompto shouts out something incomprehensive, dragging Noctis to the wall of cement Ignis ducks behind. I turn sharply to follow, only to find the solid ground colliding with my stomach and knocking the air from my lungs as the ground rumbles and breaks up. Gladio wastes no time in throwing me over his shoulder before sending me flying onto my rear beside the guys. Before I have time to register what's happening, Gladio throws his arms out over us, shielding us from the heat of Ifrit's flames. Tucking my head under his shoulder, I grimace at the immense heat washing over us, the air alone enough to burn my skin.

As soon as the fire passes, they're on their feet. I drag myself up, clutching my ribs in an effort to ease the incredible pain shooting through them. Unable to catch my breath, I lean against the marble pillar, raising my gunblade to fire a few shots at the god gone daemon. Ifrit stands, pulling a sword from the spines of his chair and engulfing it in flames. I duck with a startled cry as the sword swings over my head lazily, knocking me to the ground. Gladio drags me to my feet, pressing a potion into my hand.

"Make yourself useful."

"Trying," I breathe, crushing the curative in my palm before rushing into battle.

Relentlessly, we charge forward. Noctis blasts Ifrit with powerful ice spells, Ignis throwing lance after lance into the fire god's side. Prompto and I team up, diving in and out of the close-ranged fight, defending each other and sending forth powerful attacks as needed. Gladio swings his sword about like a crazed monster, throwing its weight around like it's not a pound more than your average pillow. Roaring, Ifrit sends out another blast of fire, only for it to be extinguished by a tri-casted blizzaga spell from Noctis. Suddenly, the king's eyes flash red and Gladio's dragging me and Ignis far, far away from the inner circle. Prompto follows, hot on our heels.

An enormous sword crashes down from the heavens, engraved with a thousand illegible symbols. A deafening roar and a rush of wind follow soon after. A dragon the likes of those I saw in Sig's childhood storybooks circles overhead with impossible speed, coming sharply to a stop above the Citadel. A hundred glittering swords surround him in a swiveling circle. Clenching one massive fist, the metallic dragon grasps his enormous blade and raises it past his face, narrowing its glowing blue eyes.

"Bahamut," Ignis breathes. "The Ultima blade."

Just as he finishes speaking, the swords crash to the ground, stabbing through the stone and the cement around Ifrit. Like a lithe, spry goat, the fallen god leaps from blade to blade, a proud smile overtaking his nearly boyish features. It falls once the dragon does, his flaming sword clashing horribly with Bahamut's. Noctis summon's a blade to his hand, leaping into the air and bringing it down over the god's head with all his might. I'm blinded by white light as the swords littering the circle dissipate, leaving Ifrit to fall to his knees. We hardly have time to celebrate as the god pushes himself back up, screaming his fury into the night sky.

"Here we go again," Prompto sighs, reloading his gun.

"So even that wasn't enough?" Gladio demands, blocking a blast of fire. I throw a glimmering shield up in front of him as Ifrit swings from behind, gritting a cry of pain as the impact sends me skidding across the ground on my back.

"It's turned for the worse," Ignis replies grimly. Gladio falls to his knees, quick to drag me to my feet.

  "Out of the frying pan, dot, dot, dot?" Prompto retorts to Ignis's comment, wincing at another blast of heat.  

"Quit taking all the damage."

"Well  _someone_ has to guard the king's shield," I choke out, wiping the blood away from my busted lip. Gladio gives me a purely unamused look before leaving my side to defend Noctis.

"We need to put this thing out!" Noct shouts over Ifrit's rumbling growls.

Ifrit strikes down a wall of fire, scorching Ignis's back. Gritting his teeth through the pain, Ignis blasts the god with a weak ice spell. Using the momentum I provide, he leaps toward Ifrit and drives his spear into the side of his head before falling back toward the ground. The irritated god swats at him like he's an annoying insect, narrowly missing. Prompto fires a quick round of bolts at the god, huffing when he has to reload. I grab Noct's elbow, dragging him out of the way of another strike from the angered astral.

"It feels like I'm just hitting air!" Noctis shouts, frustrated.

"And the flames grow hotter," Ignis points out, swiping at his dripping forehead. His hair's given up on staying in place, sticking up every-which-way in true Ignis-hair fashion.

"What can we do to kill it?" Gladio demands, slamming his blade into Ifrit's ankle but to no avail.

"Stay back so it doesn't kill us!" comes Prompto's reply. I scoff, knocking away a flaming stone and firing another useless bullet at Ifrit.

"You're a true genius, Prompto!" I hurl up another golden shield to protect Prompto, finally releasing my scream of frustration as I stab into Ifrit's knee. "I'm  _done!_ "

"The enemy still stands, Rayne," Ignis admonishes. "Patience."

"Patience?" I spit, accepting the blizzard spell Noct hands me before we hurl them simultaneously. "@#$% that! His time is up!"

"I'm with her," Noctis growls, warping to Ifrit as Armiger swivels around him. I can hardly see the king himself, merely blue sparks and images of where he once was.

"The flames never stop," Gladio huffs, drenched head to toe in sweat. Prompto gasps for air beside him.

"Burning super hot now!" he adds.

"Going out in a blaze," Ignis murmurs, launching another spear into Ifrit's side.

"Iggy, we can't fight fire with fire," I huff. The god shouts in pain, batting at Noctis. We have him on his last legs.  _We can do this_. Ifrit's flames burn even brighter and Prompto cries out as his clothes catch fire. I force myself to ignore him, rushing toward the god and snatching up Ignis's spear as he switches to daggers. "Gladio!"

"On it!"

I jump onto the end of Gladio sword, feeling the force of him launching me upward. Driving the spearhead into Ifrit's skull, I swing myself onto the scorching surface of his skin as I flip backward through the air, pull the lance free, and stab into the back of his head. Ifrit screams, clawing at me.

"Drop down!"

And I do. My fall is broken by Noct's quick catch. I nod my thanks as he lowers his arms to set me free and run on my way. In a final rush of fury, Ifrit lashes out wildly with claws and flames alike. Prompto ducks, running away with Ignis. I sprint off in another direction, wincing when a burning rock slams into my spine. Noctis runs beside me, throwing a glance over his shoulder.  _Where's...?_  Gladio's struck by the quickest blow of the god, flying back into the marble wall and collapsing against the rough surface limply.

" _Gladio!"_

"Rayne, don't...!"

I roll under Ifrit's claws, sprinting for my life as I rush back toward the king's shield. My lungs are burning, begging for fresh air. I skid my knees falling to the ground. There's a sudden chill in the air but I pay it no mind as I hurry to help the giant before me to sit up. His eyes barely flutter, blood staining the stone his head struck. "C'mon, c'mon," I mutter, shivering against a gust of cold wind and clinging to his enormous shoulder, shaking. "Gladio, get up!" A slim woman barely clothed in ice flies by, obscuring my view for half a second.  _Shiva._ "Gladio!"

Ifrit crashes to the ground and shatters in a spray of ice, the last of Shiva drifting off into the wind with the snow brushing from the fallen god's skin. Gladio's eyes flutter open and I breathe a sigh of relief, throwing my arm around his neck.

" _Astrals,"_  I whisper, earning a slight chuckle. Gladio opens his mouth to speak when he's cut off by the echoing voice of a woman. It's all nonsensical gibberish, and by the time it's done, the rest of the guys have gathered around us.

"What did she say?" Prompto frowns, eyeing Noctis.

"Told me to bring back the Light," Noctis sighs, looking down at Gladio as I drag him to his feet. "Here, take this." The king hands a weak potion to his shield. With a resentful huff, Gladio crushes it, watching green sparks dance across his body.

"That's our next stop," Gladio grumbles, looking back toward Noct.

"On we go," Ignis nods.

Noctis steps toward the ornate doors to the Citadel and closes his eyes, pushing them open. As he leads us through, I trace my fingers across the oh-so-familiar panels. The same ones I used to leave work every day for years. Those were the days when the sun shone and I thought my only worries were Wyn's tragic end and my own muddled morals. Gods, I was so blind.

"At long last. The Citadel," Ignis breaths, tracing his fingertips across a dusty table.

"The throne is just up ahead," Noctis replies, a firm determination overtaking his face.

"It's all lit up," Prompto points out, looking around the broad room with bright eyes.

"Guess he's expecting company."

"He  _did_ invite us in," I shrug, studying the unique patterns of the walls and the benches. It feels like centuries ago that I last stepped inside. It was the day we were to leave Insomnia, the day we said our last goodbyes to King Regis without knowing it was both the beginning and the end of two periods of suffering. One was preparation. The other, justice. It's clear which is which.

"He wants this as bad as we do," Noctis frowns, hurrying past portraits of his father and the kings before him.

"Think the elevator's workin'?" Gladio asks, scratching at his beard.

"Huh... sure looks like it," Prompto replies, cocking his head to the side. The elevator is, in fact, lit up, waiting with doors wide open. An invitation from the king of daemons himself.

"He is certainly taking us by the hand," Ignis says bitterly, keeping his stride long and stiff. Noctis shrugs.

"It'll save our legs the walk up."

"Our poor, poor legs," Prompto coos, patting his thigh. His voice grows low, taking on a defeated tone. "I guess they'll be resting soon enough."

"Don't," I snap, shooting him a sharp glare. I can't think about it like that. Not now. Never again.


	64. 'Til Death Do We Part

We pile into the elevator in silence. I spend my time looking over each of my friends, memorizing every scar, every line, every misplaced hair. Not that it'll do me any good in the long run, but it's all I'll have left of them if this is going where we think it is. We've never been wholly wrong as a group.

"The throne room... waits outside," Gladio mutters.

"Yeah," Prompto sighs, "and so does Ardyn."

"Acting like he owns the place," Gladio adds with a scoff. Ignis nods sharply.

"It's time to take it all back."

"It ends here," I say under my breath, fist clenched at my side. "Tonight."

Upon seeing the broad, ornate doors to the throne room, Gladio chuckles.

"Remember how nervous we were in front of King Regis the day we left?"

"That was the last time we were in here," Ignis replies lightly, pushing his shades up with his middle finger.

"Yeah. They even let me in that day," Prompto chirps.

"Well, duh, you were coming with us," I laugh, elbowing him. He feigns a pout, nudging me back. There are storm clouds in those ocean blue eyes but he's running for refuge. He's learned so much. 

Noctis says nothing, reaching toward the door hesitantly. We come to a stop behind him, Ignis's words leading him to turn back and face us.

"Well, shall we, Noct?"

"Yeah, but... Ah, hold on a sec." Gladio raises an eyebrow, watching as Noctis reaches a hand out toward his best friend. "Prompto. Can I see your photos?"

"Um... Yeah?"

"I... I just need one. To take with me."

"Oh..." Prompto offers a smile. "Yeah, I get it." He reaches into his pocket, taking out a thick stack of photographs. "Um... You can take whichever you like." 

We gather closer, watching Noctis flip through picture after picture. Smiling faces, people I haven't seen in years, beautiful scenery. Plenty of me glaring at Gladio or laughing at Ignis. Dozens of Prompto's selfies with our chocobos, who we haven't seen since we rescued the Regalia. Our "seaside supermodels" shoot. Noctis picks up the last photo, smiling softly. It's the very first one Prompto took of all five of us around, on, or in the Regalia just after Cindy tuned her up for the first time. It feels like it was decades ago.

"Then it's settled," Prompto nods. "That's the one? No backsies?" Noct's smile grows confident.

"Yeah." With no hesitation, Noctis pushes the doors to the throne room open. Immediately, I feel overwhelmingly nauseous from the smell of rotting flesh and  _sight_ of it before me.

"What is that?" Prompto whimpers.

Five long chains dangle from the cracked ceiling, twisted and tangled around marred flesh. Black smudges and drips run across eerily pale skin, red and purple bruises marking where the rusted iron chains dig in. My breath is burning it my throat by the vomit I wish I could hurl across the scraped floor. The emperor and Regis dangle to the left, mouths agape and eyes pitch black. To the right Lunafreya and a man in a Kingsglaive outfit hang with the same expression as the others. Right in the middle, Wyn sways from his legs, his face snapped upward toward us by the chains wrapped ruthlessly around his neck. A drop of black drips from his eye to the floor with a sharp splatter.

Ardyn sits beneath them on the throne smugly, relaxing beneath the Crystal. Insomnia's Crystal. A grin crosses his face, his brows drawn in tight as he takes in our horror. Even Ignis seems tenser than before. Noctis grits his teeth, stepping toward the staircase leading up to the throne. The chains overhead creak as the bodies sway back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. I force myself to stop thinking about Wyn and stare straight ahead at Ardyn's smirk.

"I'm afraid you're out of luck," the chancellor calls down, leaning back in the throne stiffly. "The throne brings you here?" He pauses to give a menacing chuckle. "It seats only one."

"Off my chair, jester," Noctis retorts. "The king sits there."

Ardyn stands abruptly, slamming a muddy boot onto the throne and resting his arm across his knee. The ornate seat shudders, rattling under the force of the blow. Turning his face just enough so he can see us, he sneers.

"Oh, Noct... How I have waited for this." Ardyn straightens. "Longer than you could ever know." He raises a hand dramatically, examining his pale fingers. "Tonight, the dreams of the blood royal... come to an end." His hand clenches into a fist, a confident smile overtaking his face.

"Spite's all that's kept him going," Gladio grumbles. Prompto huffs.

"Talk about a grudge."

"Ardyn sits the throne?" Ignis asks calmly.

"Not for long," Noct growls. "This is my ascension."

"I  _do_ love a coronation," I reply, watching Ardyn with narrowed eyes and tensed muscles. 

Every fiber of my being tells me to dive forward, to rip this evil,  _evil_  man to shreds. To make him  _suffer_ through his last moments. To crucify him with my words, my sword, my laugh. But revenge was never my strong suit and I've never been anything but a side character in Noct's story. No, I'll keep my restraint and let Noct fulfill his purpose. I can fantasize all want later.

Ardyn chuckles, throwing up a hand. A flurry of four black and purple tendrils fly toward us, wrapping themselves around our throats before we can stop them. Choking on darkness, I fall to my knees before fully collapsing beside Prompto, watching Noctis stare at our fallen bodies, startled. His voice is muddy as he turns back to Ardyn, eyes flashing with fury I haven't yet seen. My vision fades to darkness with a mere echo of Ardyn's words:

"They have no place in this, the battle of kings!"

I force my eyes open, stumbling in nothing but pitch-black darkness. The echo of my shoes pounding against the floor is the only sound I hear. The air is cold and clear. I run for an eternity, but I get nowhere. I can't catch my breath and it's all my fault. Pure nothing all around me. Is this what Ignis feels every day? Is this what he felt when he first realized his sight was  _gone?_  Panicked, breathless, terrified.

I've never been so afraid to be alone. I shriek the others' names, cry for help, feeling strangled under the weight of my own cowardly nature. Falling to my knees, I beat against the smooth ground with my fist, a scream of frustration tearing at my throat before I crumple like our tent did in Galdin Quay. My head's spinning, my hands shaking, my eyes pouring out countless tears I can't hold back. I want nothing more than my father, nothing more than Arma. I want to be held and hushed. I want to wake up in my childhood bed under covers printed with chocobos and realize this was all a dream. I want my mother to soothe me back into happier dreams of Ignis and Noctis playing involuntary games of hide and seek. I want to see little Signum giggling and running about in a moogle suit. I want... I want...  _I want it to be over._ I want this to end.

I want Gladio to shake me from my nightmares in the tent and for Noctis to tell me to hop into the Regalia, we're heading for Galdin Quay to catch a boat to his wedding. I want Insomnia to stay intact, my father to breathe in happy breaths as he gives a proud sigh and for my brothers to argue over who really won the race home. My king to find true joy. His advisor to find true peace. His photographer to find true love. His shield... I want his shield to find me. But I'm selfish and I only think of myself. What  _I_ want. Never what I need. Never what Gladio needs. Never what Eos needs. Gods, I'm so  _afraid_.

Gasping for air, I lift my head from my knees, taking a deep breath and swallowing hard. Is this death? Is this Hell or purgatory or simply awareness in unconsciousness? Ardyn and his bitter cold grudge lashed out and created this world. The Astrals wronged his every right. I understand. But why destroy humanity? Why help us get here just to snuff us out? Perhaps all his taunting for death is a true wish. Perhaps all along he's been begging for an end by the king's hand. Perhaps all this was was a quest to help Ardyn end his suffering. What if... all he really wanted all along was an end to his tale?

I stand, hugging my arm to my body as I wander helplessly, praying for an end to this madness. Loudly begging the gods to free me. Nothing happens. Talking to the gods is for Noctis. Without Noctis, I'm a nobody. I wouldn't be out of a job if he was never born, but I'd be a Citadel guard. A disposable asset. Prompto may have never met any of us. Ignis would have no reason to befriend me. Gladio and I would be the only ones left, and even then, we would hate each other's guts, maybe even more than we did before this journey. Our fathers would be worse. I would never have met Cindy, Wyn, Kara, Cid... the list goes on for an eternity.

There's a hiss in the darkness and I shudder, snatching the air for my gunblade; nothing comes, not even a spark.

" _Rayne."_

Swallowing hard, I turn toward the source of the voice, completely vulnerable and blind. Another, lower growl follows from my other side.

" ** _Rayne._** "

I scream when something clasps my ankle, kicking it away and running in the opposite direction. Seconds later, I collide with a body, gasping for breath as I turn another way. I stop mid-step, panicked as whispers and screams and shouts and cries and utters of my name surround me, hands grabbing at every fiber of my being. I grit my teeth, fighting back. A startled cry escapes my lips as I find myself being pulled down under the crowd at my waist, a pile of kneeling people clawing, biting, pulling at my skin. Shouting for help as I'm dragged beneath their beating fists and scratching nails, I beg for mercy with tears streaming down my face and blood burning my flesh.

And then it's all gone and I'm laying on the ground alone, curled in a ball and whimpering like a helpless child. Jumping up, I feel over my face where I swear nails peeled my face just seconds ago. I'm intact. Shaking, I run my hand through my hair, pulling the elastic band free and pulling it around my wrist. The blanket of blonde keeps me warm down to my hips, wrapping itself around me in a comforting grip. Kneeling, I sit back on my heels and rub my right shoulder, hoping to warm up somehow.

I hardly notice the tightening around my throat before it's too late and my own hair squeezes at my throat, leaving me choking. Fighting for air, I tear at the seemingly unbreakable strands before falling to the ground. My face is hot, overflowed with blood. The grip only gets tighter and tighter. Hot crimson runs from my eyes, my nose, my mouth. I can feel my eyes rolling back into my head as I try to...

My scream echoes through the empty spaces. This time, I don't check to see if I'm alright. I leap to my feet, shouting as loudly as my body can possibly manage, running as fast as I possibly can into the great unknown.

"Let me out, let me out,  _let me out!"_ Deafened by the wind, strangled by the fear, drowned by the tears. But I keep running. " _Noct!"_

"Rayne!"

I jerk awake, immediately met with earnest blue eyes. Noctis breathes a sigh of relief, offering me his hand. I take it, looking over the Citadel's center with more joy than I ever thought possible. Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto are already up, watching me warily.

"You okay? You like a little... Wild," Prompto asks carefully, scratching his head. "I mean, you weren't moving at all when you were out, not until you screamed in Noct's face just now."

"Sorry about that," I huff, shaking my head. Trembling, I follow the others to the foot of the stairs, watching Noctis intently. Something tells me Ardyn's gone from  _here_ , but this'll be the part we all dread.

"So this is farewell," Ignis straightens, facing the Citadel. Noctis nods, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah. Here we are."

"It's all on you," Gladio reminds him warmly, peering down at the king he once considered nothing more than a cowardly boy he would never follow. Oh, how the times have changed. Noctis nods, turning on his heels and starting up the stairs. Prompto sighs, breathing a light laugh.

"No turning back now." Noctis stops, turning to face us. I bite down on my lip, fighting the urge to scream and tear at my scalp, to shove Noctis to the side and take the beating for him. Everything I've been training for comes down to this moment and yet... I have to refuse everything I've ever been told for the sake of mankind.

"Prompto," Noctis calls. The blonde looks up wistfully. "Gladio. Rayne. Ignis." Noctis sighs, watching our raw, emotion-projecting faces as we turn them to him. "I leave it to you." He pauses, meeting each of our pairs of eyes one last time. "Walk tall... my friends."

"Godspeed... and take care," Ignis replies, pressing his fist to his chest. Prompto, Gladio, and I follow suit, bowing before our king for the first time since he took his title for himself. "Majesty."

"The time has come."

The feeling is emanating from all of us. But we know it's what we have to do. Noctis turns sharply and steadily makes his way up the stairs, ready to clear the way for generations to come.

Gladio turns first, facing the bubbling black pools as a pair of iron giants pull themselves to the surface. I follow suit with Ignis and Prompto hot on my heels, the four of us watching the giants, emotionless. Gladio summons his sword onto his shoulder, a sly smile overtaking his face.

"Ready for one last dance?"

"I accept," I reply, grinning as my gunblade solidifies in my hand. Ignis hums, whipping out his daggers.

"What say we make supper out of these?"

"I'm interested," Prompto shrugs, raising his pistol and aiming, eyes squinted. "But first we take them out. Make a nice soup for Noct, huh?"

"Perhaps I'll..."

"Come up with a new recipeh!" I cheer, my voice warped around the lump in my throat. Prompto scrubs away a stray tear as the pools disappear and the giants roar in sync.

"It better be the best thing he's ever eaten."

Gladio growls, rushing right toward the first giant with his blade swinging. The battle's all exhausting swings and shots and cries of pain once we're struck. The guys... they seem so resigned to fate. Me? I'm not letting Ardyn win. He's not taking my life. He's not taking theirs. Not if I can help it. It's my duty and I'm not letting it go this easily. Gritting my teeth, the sheer force of my next blow forces a shout of aggravation from me. Ignis, briefly pausing to blindly glance my way, is overcome with a determined look, snatching a fireball from the air and throwing. He never misses his mark, even with the pouring rain deceiving his ears.

With a new energy, we fight back against the two giants, splitting into groups of two or moving as a whole unit. Sometimes one of us is left alone, but never wavering. Never without one of us there to support them. Gladio shouts something I can't understand, his sword creating a wild wind as he leaps around, slashing his sword around. Prompto grabs his saw from his auxiliary of weapons, blocking a crushing blow from one of the giants.

It feels like its hours later that one of us gives in under the pressure. Prompto falls to his knees, breathless, boneless, muttering apologies because he can't move another muscle or he'll  _die._  He collapses, eyes screwed shut, rain running over his limp body. A giant bats at Gladio, staggering. Seeking at opening, Gladio rushes in to strike, only to catch a glimpse of a blow heading for Ignis. Rather than take his chance to strike, he moves to sloppily defend the blond advisor. I cry out a warning as he's thrown across the ground, rolling over the cement until he breathes his last shuddering breath beside Prompto.

Ignis curses under his breath and we take to the giant Gladio left off on. Seconds later, it falls. Breathless, I turn to celebrate when I see Ignis choking on blood, crumpling at Prompto's side, blood rushing from his chest as the giant pulls its enormous sword free. Hopeless, panting for breath, unable to tell if the water on my face is rain or my tears, I sprint to protect them, even though they left me. Just as Ardyn said they would. No, I could never leave them. He knew I would be the last to give in. What can I say? Blame my will on my father.

"Get away!' I shout over the rain, glaring up at the giant. It raises its sword, its beady red eyes staring into my face. Grunting, I lift Gladio's sword off the ground, holding it in front of me like a shield. There's no way I could carry it and use it as a weapon. Not now. My muscles are burning, my skin is freezing, and I've never felt more alive. " _Stop!"_  I scream.

The giant hesitates, and if it could emote, I'm sure it would be confused. But then it shakes my cries off, readying its sword. Clenching my jaw, I throw myself to the ground in the midst of my friends and slam my palm onto the ground. Half a second later, the world bursts into golden fire, rippling across the ground and scorching the daemon with light so harsh it crumbles into a pile of black ash. The flames tear across my skin just as a blood-curdling scream tears through my throat, giving off a final burst of heat before it snuffs out as soon as it arrived. Taking in a shaky breath, I fall toward the ground. My head rests on Iggy's back, my right shoulder pressed to Prompto's and my fingers twisting through Gladio's drenched hair.

"We did it guys," I choke out, laughing at the night sky before shutting my eyes. "We did it. Let's go see Noct."

My eyes shut heavily, lulled by the sweet, enticing wave of relaxation. All the tension in my muscles loosens and all the emotion, all the exhaustion, all the empathy... it's swept away. The soft hair beneath my fingers fades and my final breath echoes through my head like I've breathed it through a megaphone.

The next time my eyes open, there's a smile on my lips and a gentle breeze tugging at my hair. Dulled colors partially hide a black, starry universe. I can feel the warmth of Ignis to my left and the determination of Regis to my right. Ahead stands Ardyn, looking completely and utterly stunned by our willingness to follow our king beyond death. Our lives are an unbreakable marriage to his and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Noctis stretches out an arm and Ardyn growls with a demonic, low voice, throwing his hand right back at the king. Black drips from his eyes and a sneer forms on his lips easily. A golden light flashes and he shrieks, batting away the tender, glowing image of Lunafreya as she holds onto his arm gently, dissipating soon after. The light travels up his sleeve as he thrashes.

Noctis grits his teeth and a blinding orb flashes to his hand, burning away his velvet sleeve and scorching his flesh to gray ash. Beams of silver light blast through his back, forming into swords that burst from his body, summoning a circle of Lucian kings around us. Eyes glowing bright red, our king throws his sword forward and his ancestors charge, pummeling Ardyn one after another. The chancellor disintegrates with a flash of silver sparks and I, too, find myself disappearing from Noct's side. At first, I feel panic rising in my chest, but Noct turns to me with a calm expression, his burned face slowly fading away with everything else.

"It's finally over..."

 _And so it is._ I nod, shutting my eyes, giving in, and feeling the last of eternity flow from my gleaming body, picturing a final scene of Gladio and Ignis and Prompto in my mind. We made it. We completed our purpose. It was a rollercoaster, a tearful goodbye, a hilarious escapade from reality. And now, it's finally over. 'Til death do we part, my King. 'Til death do we part.


	65. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you absolutely cannot stand alternate endings, I completely understand and this is your warning to turn and run before I cry all over you and your sad, sad canon ending. It won't be pretty, I assure you.

 

' _Til death do we part._  But I don't feel  _dead._  What is the feeling of death? Would I be able to think? Were we wrong all along? No... Something else... My eyes are forced open and suddenly I stand in a circle other kings of old with the others. We stand in a cluster, our backs pressed together. Somehow my fingers became tangled with Gladio's. Gleaming, glittering blue figures tower hundreds of feet above us, their enormous weapons pressed into the firm black ground of nothingness below. Thye tower so far above us I can hardly see the shapes of their helmets. A shudder racks down my spine and I grip Gladio's hand tighter.

"Why, then, do you not complete the circle?" a booming voice demands. Noctis looks around, clearly confused. Even Ignis appears befuddled in the face of sudden...  _not_  death. "Well, king?"

"I..." Noctis starts, only to be cut off by a much stronger, assertive voice.

"I stand before you to implore for their lives," Lunafreya interrupts, pacing past us briskly to stand before the tallest of the kings, a determined look overtaking her eyes. "These are the saviors of Eos, the land the gods created to..."

"A land humanity destroyed," a voice snaps. "I believe their ends would serve as warning enough." A giant blue blade moves to crash down on our heads; Gladio's grip tightens on my hand. The blow is parried by a splash of gold sparks, the Oracle staring up at the king boldly, her shimmering trident raised to block the strike. Her arms tremble under the weight of the blade, but her eyes are full of stubborn determination that refuses to back down until she gets an answer. 

"Listen!" she calls out into the darkness. "You dare throw your Chosen King to the end of eternity?"

"Say we spare him," a calmer voice returns. "Why should we spare the others? They gave their lives willingly."

Shaking her head, Lunafreya turns to look back at the five of us. Prompto is huddled close to Noct's side, Ignis is standing tall in the middle, and Gladio and I are shoulder to shoulder, watching the events playing on with tense curiosity.

"Do you not see what I do?" She sighs, pointing to each of us in turn. "Prompto, a shining star of joy and love; the most devoted of friends. Ignis, caretaker and advisor possessing wisdom well beyond his years. Gladiolus, a stalwart defender, motivator, and friend. Rayne, a fierce warrior refusing to bow under pressure in any circumstance, all for the sake of returning the Crystal to Insomnia and restoring this world to its intended beauty." Luna turns back to the kings. "You must understand; your world would not have been restored without them."

"And what do we receive from granting them life," yet another asks, though he merely sounds curious.

"I daresay you owe it to them," the Oracle replies firmly with a confident nod. "For years of prosperity and goodness in humanity to come... Please, I beg of you. Be reasonable."

There's an eerie silence in the space that seems to last forever. For all I know, this place  _is_ forever. These kings have no business with present humanity, with time. They exist outside of time. By now, the sun should be shining.

"I..."

"We accept," a booming voice says, overpowering that of the first speaker's. "This is our final grant of power to the Chosen King." His head lowers as if to catch the Oracle's eye. "And our final grant to you as well, Lady Lunafreya. Your time is long past. Use what you must in your last moments; the ultimate cost is your existence."

"Thank you," Lunafreya breathes, bowing her head. Turning back to face us, she smiles, throwing out a palm that drags us into a blinding white light before we can react to the events that just took place.

I wake up with a gasp, sitting up straight and squeezing my eyes back shut almost immediately at the bright shine of the sun. The heat of light hits my skin for the first time in years and it feels like a true revival. I take a deep breath only to laugh it out, jumping to my feet to throw my arm around Gladio's neck, grinning uncontrollably.

"We did it!" Prompto shouts, throwing a fist in the air.

"Yeah, we did," Noctis replies, smiling. He looks exhausted.

"Congrats," Gladio chuckles, wrapping his arms around me just a bit tighter.

"Iggy!" I laugh, dragging him into the hug. His and Gladio's faces are uncomfortably close, but in this moment of unadulterated victory, it doesn't matter. We made it. We saved Eos. We brought back the light.

Over Gladio's shoulder, I hardly make out the translucent shape of Lunafreya. Noctis sees her too, hurrying toward her. I pull away from the joyful embrace to join him, spouting my gratefulness thoughtlessly. She only smiles, shaking her head.

"I only came to grant my last favors," she murmurs, looking between me and Ignis. I frown, raising an eyebrow. "Ignis, please step forth."

"Lady Lunafreya," Ignis greets, stepping forward carefully.

His shades are long gone, left shattered on the ground behind us. One green eye practically glows in the morning light, his pale skin gratefully soaking in the sun. Lunafreya comes closer, her glowing hands reaching up toward his smooth face and tilting downward. She presses her forehead to his, closing her eyes. She takes a deep breath, her body shining with a golden light for half a second before she pulls away, a soft smile gracing her rosy lips.

The scar over Ignis's left eye has healed just enough that both his eyes flutter open, closed, and open again. I hold my breath, waiting anxiously for any signs of  _Ignis,_ the way he was before his bitterness. I want to scream loud and clear for the whole world, scream so hard it itches at the scratch of panicked pressure I feel in my chest. He looks at me first, sharp green eyes flitting over my broken body before meeting mine, the fog blocking their brilliance now gone for good. His lips are parted as if he wants to speak, but he can't. Like he's so overwhelmed with happiness and relief and insanity that he can't process what's happened.

" _Ignis!"_  I practically scream, dragging him into the tightest hug I've ever given. Had it not been in this moment, had we not suffered so much... He never might've hugged me back so hard he stole my breath. Laughing, the others pile in for a group hug, overjoyed at the advisor's recovery. Ignis's body trembles the slightest bit, and when we finally break apart, he wipes the tears from his cheeks with the back of his gloved hand, genuinely  _smiling._

"How's the light?" Gladio asks, grinning. Ignis turns to the sunrise, chuckling.

"Absolutely stunning, Gladio."

"Thank you so much!" Prompto rushes to stand before Lunafreya, giving a slight, awkward bow. "You don't understand how much it means to us for him to have his vision again."

"I believe you're right," Luna returns with a warm smile, facing me. "Rayne, I have two gifts for you." She holds out her hand and in it materializes a shining silver chain holding a heavy sapphire pendant that  _glows_ with the power my father passed on to me. A momentum of all his fighting that I found to be miserable. The fighting that let me survive this far. I take the amulet into my hand, overjoyed at the familiar weight as I drape it over my neck. The bond between the kings' blood and my own is a pull at my heart that's all too welcome. "With this, you may absorb the final concentration of its power and keep it for the rest of your days. One more thing."

"What...?" I frown, watching her reach for my right shoulder. Shaking my head, I stumble away, throat choked on a lump I can't seem to swallow. "No, I can't. I don't deserve..." I shake my head again, voice giving out. Gladio huffs, pressing a hand to my back and pushing me back toward her.

"Enough with this guilt BS," he growls by my ear. "You're only hurting yourself. Take it back."

"For your sake?" I raise an eyebrow. He shakes his head and backs off. Taking a deep breath, I nod at Luna. "Okay."

She rests her hand on my shoulder and I close my eyes, chewing on my lip. Moments later, I feel the foreign warmth of a tight grip on my hand, but it's a hand I haven't felt in  _years._ My eyes fly open and I open and close the hand before me. It feels like a luxury I can't afford to be able to cling to Gladio with both hands, stifling a laugh in the side of his shoulder as my fingers tangle in his long hair. It feels like heaven to be able to force his lips toward mine and kiss him with all the energy I can afford. Prompto cat calls; the others merely laugh it off.

Noctis gives his thanks in a dazed voice and Lunafreya bids her final farewell before disappearing from our last sighting of her forever. I pull away from Gladio reluctantly, crossing my arms.  _Gods_ it feels great to do that again. I look out over the crumbled buildings and scattered rubble that was once the great city of Insomnia and take a deep breath. Resting an elbow on Noct's shoulder, I rest my other hand on my hip.

"Well, Your Majesty, what do we do now?"

"Work, and lots of it."

Prompto throws back his head and groans.

~6 Months Later~

I grit my teeth as another hard blow rattles through my bones, blocked by the flat of my blade. Sweat drips down my face, down his face, when I step back, shouting a cry of frustration as I dive straight back in, the hard wood of my training weapon thumping against his ribs firmly. Ignis grunts, flipping backwards to get some space between us and throws his spear as hard as he can, missing by a hair as I duck, hurtling an ice spell at him.

The smug idiot  _catches_ the spell, slashing his daggers through the cool blue ball and throwing the frosted knives at me one after another. I block each with a glittering gold-paneled shield thrown up by my right hand, my left firing several training shots at the advisor. He manages to twist his way out of each, though I can tell he's wearing thin. It's been over an hour. 

With a growl tearing at his throat, he summons his spear back to his hand, leaping into the air and diving toward me, a determined look overtaking his green eyes. I block the strike, but my stance isn't strong enough to keep me from landing flat on my back. Huffing, I roll to my feet, clutching my amulet and slashing an enflamed sword at him.

Ignis swipes at the sweat dripping from his forehead and blocks the initial strike with the pole of his spear, raising his daggers to hit me from above. Grinning, I summon my golden shield and thrust it upward, sending him far off balance and onto the floor. Even though he immediately scrambles to stand, I know I have him, picking up his spear and throwing my weight on top of him. The slender rod of the lance presses tight to his throat and he gives a resigned sigh, shutting his eyes.

"I suppose you win this time," he mutters around the pressure of the weapon.

"Today was an off day for you," I tease, shaking my head and pushing just a bit harder, just enough to make him uncomfortable. "What's the score now?"

"Eight to eight."

"I just can't win," I huff, rolling off him and offering to help him up. Rubbing his neck tiredly, he accepts my hand.

"So, Iggy lost again?"

I jump, turning to see Gladio leaning against the back wall casually. Ignis rolls his eyes, straightening his glasses.

"If I recall correctly,  _Gladio_ , I said the score was eight to eight. Rayne has only tied us yet again."

"You gotta play along with kids,  _Iggy_ ," Gladio retorts, grinning. I scoff, crossing my bare arms and tilting my head to the left.

"Why're you here?"

"Why wouldn't I be? We both got the day off, didn't we?"

"Well,  _yeah,_  but..."

"Sorry to ruin the moment."

Ignis shakes his head, throwing a towel over his shoulder. I roll my eyes at Gladio before catching Iggy's attention on his way out the door.

"Don't think I'll let you off easy next time, Specs!"

"Of course not," Ignis calls back warmly, leaving the long training room.

"Some competition you guys got goin'," Gladio grumbles, shaking his head and crossing his arms. I huff, falling onto the floor and lying flat on my back.

"How long were you there?"

"Just the end. Iggy saw me but I guess he didn't want to take advantage of the fact that you would be distracted." I scoff, shutting my eyes.

"As  _if._ "

"It worked last time." I hear him moving around me, feel the soft breeze that signals him seating behind me. A firm grip on my upper arms pulls me halfway into his lap, my head rested against his stomach. "This floor is gross."

"Yup." 

Gladio chuckles, hand twisted in the long blonde hair spilling across his leg. "I dunno how much I like it shorter."

"It's just as long as it was when we first left Insomnia," I huff, opening my eyes to look up at him. "Just a couple inches, Gladio. You can handle it, I'm sure."

"If I recall correctly, I didn't like you at all when we first left Insomnia," he replies with a sheepish smile, shrugging. I swat at his leg. "Not that I like you any better now."

"What _ever._ " I push myself up, turning around in his lap so my ankles cross behind his back. A sly smile overtakes my face. "So you were, like, already  _in love_ with me before we left?"

"Love, huh?" he raises an eyebrow, though the smile never leaves his lips. "Strong word for a girl who can hardly kick that scrawny advisor's @#$."

"Scrawny," I repeat under my breath incredulously, rolling my eyes and playing with the ornate design of his Glaive shirt. "You didn't deny it, though."

"I didn't hate you," he shrugs, turning his eyes to the dark walls of the training room. "I guess... I thought you were pretty, but too annoying. Too naïve."  _I'm not talking about the past, Gladio._

"Naïve, huh?" I mutter, squinting my eyes as I trace a finger across his jaw.  _Huh. Just the slightest bit asymmetrical._

"Guess I was wrong. Especially after the whole Wyn situation." I frown, looking between the two sides of his face.  _Or maybe not... I can't tell._ "What, still a sore subject?"

"Huh?"

"Not listening?" I shake my head, shrugging.

"I was listening, I just don't remember what we were talking about. Before we left, right?" I sigh, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear and looking up at the ceiling as I try to remember what life was like nearly four years ago. "I hated you, but only because of Arma. Well, that and your attitude toward me and him. It just bothered me that you were so frank. And cocky. And obnoxious."

"And I hated the way you beat around the bush still," he shrugs, catching my eye.  _Point taken._  I trace my hand over the Glaive shirt, huffing.

"Y'know, you didn't have to wear this. You're off duty today."

"What, you were hoping for something more revealing?" he smiles, catching my chin between his fingers and forcing me to look him in the eye. "You could always take it off."

"Hey now, I'd personally prefer if you kept your clothes  _on_ ," I tease, raising an eyebrow. "Though, I doubt anyone would question you if you just started walking around half naked."

"They'd enjoy the view."

"No, because they're  _used_ to your idiocy."

"Huh." A grin tugs at the corner of his mouth. "They didn't question you when you dragged drunk Prompto down the hallway by his hair last week."

"A girl's gotta do what she's gotta do," I shrug, burying my fingers in his long hair. "How's training going for the new recruits?"

"I didn't..."

"You're a terrible liar, Gladiolus."

"It's going well," he chuckles, giving in. "Axel's doing better than I thought he would."

"Good," I nod, looking over his face.  _Dang, those eyebrows are the size of half his beard._

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" I grin, cocking my head to the side. "Does it hurt your ego when I nitpick?"

"#$%^ no," he scoffs. "It's  _irritating_ when you sit here pretending to be innocent."

"What?" I frown, though I'm already laughing. Gladio face says "exactly"; I wipe it off by dipping down to press my lips to his. Well, I try. I'm laughing too hard at the pressure of Gladio's fingertips in my sides, following Signum's long given advice of my being extremely ticklish. Giggling like a tipsy school girl, I fight his grip, throwing my head back and trying to wiggle free while cursing my brother's name.

"Sig wasn't wrong."

Gladio turns the situation around, pinning me to the grimy floor like he's just become the victor of a training match, our long legs tangled and his weight overtaking mine easily. He finally sets me free, elbows pressed to the ground on either side of my head. I'm hardly allowed to catch my breath before he ducks in for another kiss, this one longer, deeper. My fingers are still tangled up at the back of his head. One of his hands finds my side, his thumb tracing up and down against the ridges of my ribs.

"I see you two have no sense of hygiene."

I feel a whole bucket of blood rush to my face as Gladio pulls away, grinning at Ignis behind us. The advisor looks rather disappointed, his arms crossed and a perfectly shaped eyebrow arched. Freshly showered, Ignis's hair looks darker than usual, a sight I forgot I saw on the regular when it was just me, the guys, the Regalia, and the road. Maybe a lake or two. Maybe some particularly smelly jam.

"C'mon, Iggy, lighten up."

"You have an apartment for this," Ignis replies firmly, though I don't miss the sly smile gracing his lips. "For now, we are to meet up with Noct in ten minutes. Are you not going to wash up, Rayne?"

"I can help," Gladio offers, grinning. I roll my eyes, shoving him away and getting to my feet.

"You most certainly can and will not," I snap playfully. "And I don't think I will because I honestly don't care."

"I see," Ignis sighs, and there goes that disappointed look again.

"You brought everything we need, right?" I ask, turning back to Gladio. He frowns, raising an eyebrow.

"For...?"

"Camping?"

"Yeah, it's already loaded up."

"What'd you think I was talking about?"

"Nothin'."

"I'd rather not know," Ignis sighs, shaking his head. I laugh, joining his side as we leave the training room.

Prompto and Noctis are already waiting outside the palace, standing outside a sleek black car. She's not the Regalia, but she'll do. The blonde cries out his welcomes, knocking a fist to my shoulder. Noctis only smiles when I punch Prompto back, making him give a sharp cry of mock pain.

"You guys ready to head out?" the king asks, scratching at the dark hair on his head. "We should have a night under the stars before we see Hammerhead again, right?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Prompto cheers, throwing a fist in the air. He turns back to Ignis, who sighs. "Oh, lighten up, Iggy! It's just a week. We  _need_  it! You guys've done nothing but work since we got back."

"I only worry for Cor," Ignis replies simply. I shake my head, resting a hand on the advisor's shoulder.

"He can handle it. Those counselors are real stubborn, but he can do it. He's not one to give in."

"Unless it's for Noct's sweet tooth," Gladio cuts in, looking at the young king pointedly.

"Hey, don't fight," Prompto teases, elbowing the bigger man. "Why don't we get a picture before we leave?"

"Scared something'll happen again?" Noctis accuses lighlty, but he gets ready anyway.

"Definitely not," the blonde retorts. I stand between Ignis and Gladio, arms thrown around their broad shoulders. "We've got three pictures. Go!"

He dives onto the ground beside Noctis, throwing his arms open wide with a broad grin. The first two are fine, your standard "we're happy, we promise" photos. However, there must be some sort of unspoken rule for us to break character on the third, one that I never got, because before I understand what's going on, Gladio's pulled me into a surprise kiss, Prompto and Noctis are giving each other animal ears, and Ignis looks impressively annoyed.

I pull away from Gladio, shoving at his shoulder, but pleasantly surprised all the same. Prompto looks over the photos, laughing at my startled expression in the last. Finally, we pile into the car, camping gear shoved into the back. Ignis takes the driver's seat and Noctis sits up front beside him, leaving the rest of us to squeeze into the back.

"It's just like the good old days!" Prompto shouts over the wind rushing around us once we're free of the city.

I smile, resting my head on Gladio's shoulder and trying to keep up with his pace as he reads his novel. Yeah. It's just like the good old days, except we've been through Hell and back and somehow we're all different and the same. I wouldn't change it for the world, the sound of Prompto's loud laughter at the campfire and Gladio's athletic advice to Noctis and Ignis's diet-pestering. Some things never change, even when so much already did.

"It's raining," Gladio mutters from the wheel, turning the windshield wipers on. The others are lost in their phones, my eyes glued to the familiar scenery passing by on the right, Gladio's unoccupied hand rested on my thigh.

"Yeah, I got a couple raindrops on my head," Noctis murmurs, tapping his screen relentlessly.

" _Rayne_ drops, you mean," Gladio corrects, glancing at me with a genuine smile.

I roll my eyes, but in this moment, after all we've been through and all we've accomplished, I seriously, honestly, truly...

For once I don't mind that godawful pun of his. He can have it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally over! Eleven months later, the best thing that's ever happened to me (in writing) is completed. Weird to say it, but writing this story helped me through a lot of life's BS and I'm overjoyed at how many of you supported this story and Rayne Callen.  
> Thank you so much for the support and the comments that made me smile and the time I stole from you without remorse. As always:  
> Walk tall, my friends.  
> (Also, shameless plug because I can: ya girl's returning with a FF12 story in a month or so, so if you're a fan, you should, uh, y'know, tag along maybe? Anyway, I love you all, farewell!)


End file.
